Lord Bhrayor
by Merlin Potter
Summary: Après la mort tragique de Lily et James Potter, Harry est adopté par une famille de sang-pur. Le jour de ses 11 ans, Harry Disboor entre à Durmstrang, lui dévoilant plus profondément ce qu'il connaissait déjà: La magie noire et tous ses secrets...
1. Le Fils

**Lord Bhrayor**

Vous voulez lire une histoire où l'on parle d'un valeureux sorcier, bravant à maintes reprises le danger, bravant les interdits et montrant un courage à la limite du suicidaire qui s'en sort à tous les coups ? Vous voulez lire une histoire où le jeune héro tombe éperdument amoureux d'une magnifique jeune fille qui l'aime de tout son cœur, où leur amour peut surpasser toutes les épreuves qui se dressent sur leur chemin et où ils passent leur vie ensemble ?

Alors ne lisez pas l'histoire qui va suivre, elle risque de choquer votre sensibilité !

L'histoire que je m'apprête à conter est celle du mage noir le plus craint de son temps, un siècle où son ascension se fait dans l'ombre d'une guerre présente. L'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire et celle de mon père, un homme cruel, puissant, sadique, déterminé et magnifique, un homme qui a changé le monde de la sorcellerie et qui a régné en maître sur ce monde pendant de nombreuses années.

Je suis son fils, Maître des Sorciers, 364 ans d'existence, et je vais vous raconter l'ascension au pouvoir de l'homme le plus craint qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, et qui m'ai été donné de tué avant d'acquérir toutes ses connaissances fabuleuses, Lord Bhrayor.


	2. Harry Jules Disboor

Merci à **Angie **pour sa rapidité de correction qui, grâce à elle, vous pouvez lire ce chapitre rapidement.

**Chapitre 2 : Harry Jules Disboor**

Charles Disboor était un sorcier respecté, faisant parti du Magenmagot, sorcier de sang-pur, il avait de nombreuses relations. Il avait dans la quarantaine, assez haut, corpulent, prompt grâce à son sport préféré, l'escrime. Son visage était creusé, carré, un teint brun, une physionomie froide, cheveux châtains, un front large, des yeux vert vifs, un nez en bec d'aigle, une bouche épaisse, des joues creusés, un menton carré. Ses épaules était larges, ses mains étaient musclé, ses jambes également, sa démarche était froide et majestueuse. Son activité première était de faire fluctuer son argent. C'était un homme intelligent et très cultivé, loyal et ambitieux, violent et impulsif, arrogant et odieux.

Sa femme, Alexandra Disboor, était une femme sans travail, vivant avec la fortune que lui avait laissé sa famille et sur celle de son mari, qui faisait travailler leur fortune conjointe. Elle avait la trentaine, mince de taille moyenne, gracieuse. Son visage était maigre, osseux, de forme était ovale, le teint rose, comme son mari elle était froide, et châtains un front étroit, des yeux larmoyants, un nez grec, bouche fine, ses pommettes éclairaient son visage, et son menton était rond. Des mains douces, des jambes élancées, une démarche gracieuse faisait d'elle une femme sûre d'elle. Ses passions étaient les promenades et les commérages. C'était une femme lucide, honnête, parfois débile, et très curieuse.

Ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfant, Charles n'en voulait pas, Alexandra en avait toujours voulu, mais elle se pliait aux exigences de son mari.

Dans la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981, en revenant de chez son frère, Charles avait découvert un enfant dans son salon endormi sur un matelas à coté de sa cheminée, alors que sa femme était assise sur son fauteuil rose, attendri devant l'enfant.

- Alexandra, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda-t-il irrité.

- C'est un enfant, chéri, répondit-elle.

- Idiote, je l'avais vu ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là !

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave !

Charles, ne comprenant rien, s'approcha très vite de sa femme et la gifla.

- Explique-moi tout et arrête de te ramollir devant ce mioche.

Sa femme le regarda les larmes aux yeux, pitoyable, tellement sensible, mais il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est allé chez les Potter…

- J'espère qu'il les a tué, toujours à mettre des bâtons dans les roues ceux-là, dit-il en allant à la cuisine.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la maison des Potter : détruite, pulvérisée, anéantie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas volé sa réputation, bien qu'il le sache déjà grâce à son frère qui était Mangemort.

Charles sourit, ils étaient peut-être mort dans ce cas, les connaissant ils auraient pu s'en sortir, après tout, son frère ne lui avait-il pas dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà était vaincu par ce couple ?

- Alexandra, appela-t-il, est-ce que tu sais s'ils sont morts ?

- Bien sûr, j'y suis allé, où crois-tu que je l'ai pris cet enfant ?

- Tu veux me dire que ce gosse est le bambin des Potter ?

- Oui.

- Tu es complètement inconsciente ! s'exclama-t-il. Depuis combien de temps tu as pris ce gosse ?

- Ca doit faire trois quart d'heure, répondit-elle.

Il l'a gifla une nouvelle fois, plus violemment que dernièrement, et parti dans le salon, le gamin commença à pleurer.

- Tu ne t'imagine même pas ce que tu m'obliges à faire ! dit-il hargneusement.

Il sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers le jeune Potter.

- Avada…

- Non ! interrompit Alexandra. Cet enfant je compte le garder ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais, je l'ai vu. Les Potter sont morts, ils étaient puissants, tu ne veux pas d'enfant, très bien mais celui-là je le garde, et si tu ne t'en occupes pas, je le ferais moi-même.

Charles avait interrompu son geste, il avait vu très rarement sa femme dans cet état, aussi décidé, et il savait, aussi ferme, violent, et autoritaire qu'il était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire quand elle voulait quelque chose.

Il s'approcha donc du braillard, quitte à le garder autant voir s'il pouvait en faire son fils, s'il était assez intéressant pour ça, évidemment.

S'il était aujourd'hui aussi reconnu, c'était grâce à une seule chose, sa capacité à « voir » la magie des individus qui était une mine d'information.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il y vit toutes les possibilités qu'il pourrait y avoir d'avoir ce gosse dans sa famille, et surtout sous sa coupe, il le lui fallait.

Il partit donc en coup de vent, sans un seul regard à sa femme pour faire tout ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir cet enfant.

Six années passèrent depuis cette nuit, Harry Disboor ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, châtains, curieux, honnête, un visage d'ange, des yeux de démon. Il ressemblait aussi beaucoup à son père, froid, intelligent, impulsif, arrogant. Sa passion première était la magie, mais il aimerait apprendre des sorts qui faisait de la lumière, qui pourrait faire mal au chat de la voisine, au chien du voisin, ainsi qu'au chat d'une autre voisine, et au sang-de-bourbe au fond de la rue qui n'arrêtait pas de crier à cause de ce gosse qui pleurait tous les jours, lui aussi il aimerait lui faire mal pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Harry ! Vient là ! appela son père.

Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et parti en courant retrouver son père qui était dans sa chambre.

- Oui père ?

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il violemment.

- C'est votre chemise, père.

- Ce n'est pas ma chemise, idiot, c'est un torchon noir, repasse-la moi !

- Oui père.

Harry prit sa baguette en bois d'if contenant un cœur en poil de queue de Sombral que son père lui avait donné 2 ou 3 ans auparavant pour qu'il puisse faire de la magie. Il visa la chemise noire de son père, qu'il avait oublié de repasser, et avec le bon sort elle devint aussi lisse que possible.

- Dégage ! Va nettoyer la maison !

- C'est fait, père, répondit-il.

- Va t'occuper du jardin !

- C'est fait, père.

- Commence à faire le repas !

- Il n'est que deux heures et demie, père.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ce soir ?

- Oui, père.

- Va t'occuper, dégage de ma vue.

Harry repartit à la bibliothèque et continua à jouer, lire, et s'amuser avec les sorts qu'il apprenait, il adorait ça.

Trois ans après, à 11 ans, son père lui apprit une terrible nouvelle, la pire qu'il n'est jamais entendu, même pire que le fait d'apprendre que le chien du voisin avait réussi à survivre à son sort deux ans auparavant.

Poudlard ! Son père voulait l'envoyer à Poudlard, dans une école rempli de sang-de-bourbe et d'amoureux de moldu. Lui, Harry Jules Disboor, sang-pur, connaissant plus de sort qu'un septième année de cette école, surement pas des sorts légaux, certes, mais c'était mieux que d'apprendre à faire danser une plume d'aigle !

Il ne voulait pas aller dans cette école de malade, des sangs-mêlés, des sangs-de-bourbes, de traitre à leur sang, des amoureux de moldu. Trop d'être abjecte le côtoieraient ! Impossible !

- Je ne veux pas, père ! déclara-t-il enfin.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, gamin. Tu iras dans cette école quoique tu dises.

- Cette école est remplie de sang-de bourbe, père !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une gifle l'asséna, si Harry avait été sensible il en aurait pleuré, pas pour la gifle, ça il en avait l'habitude, mais plus pour le fait que d'être obligé d'aller à Poudlard.

- Tu iras, tu n'as rien à y redire ! Mais que ce soit bien clair…

Harry le vit le pointer du doigt, Harry toujours en face de lui, tandis que lui, assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur-feu dans sa main gauche.

- … tu as intérêt à avoir les meilleurs notes, que des Optimal, s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un Effort Exceptionnel tu risques de le regretter.

- Il me faudra des livres plus compétents que ceux que fournissent Poudlard, père.

- Dans une heure, on ira au Chemin de Traverse, tu y achèteras tout ce que tu voudras, seulement si c'est pédagogique.

- Oui, père. Merci, père.

- Va te préparer ! dit-il en grimaçant. Des habits qui fassent honneur à notre famille.

- Evidemment, père.

Puis Harry partit, heureux de pouvoir acheter tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il avait apprit en théorie en potion, il allait pouvoir le faire chez lui, avant d'aller en cours, il allait montrer à tous ces sangs-de-bourbes et ces sangs-mêlés que rien ne valait un sang-pur.

- Harry !

Harry se retourna, son père était toujours assis, il ne voyait que le dos du fauteuil.

- Oui, père ? demanda-t-il.

- Ramène-moi ma robe et ma canne en revenant.

- Oui, père.

Il s'en alla se préparer dans sa chambre. D'abord il se lava ensuite il passa un jean noir, un t-shirt vert, une robe noire et des chaussures noires. Il se jeta ensuite un sort pour se coiffer, et il était prêt.

En sortant de sa chambre il alla directement dans la chambre de son père, il ouvrit son armoire et sortit sa canne noire surmonté d'un pommeau en argent. Il chercha ensuite des yeux sa robe, évidemment il la trouva en boule tout en haut, quelque part qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Il sortit donc sa baguette en bois d'if contenant un cœur en poil de Sombral puis jeta un accio.

Une boite tomba en même temps, qu'il rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et qu'elle fasse du bruit. Cependant des lettres tombèrent de la boite qui s'ouvrit, il posa la boite à terre et récupéra une lettre, sa curiosité prit le dessus sur la peur de se faire attraper par son père et il se mit à la lire.

_Charles,_

_Il ne faut pas vous vous laissiez faire, le petit est une perle rare qu'il faut préserver, elle risque de tout compromettre. Occupez vous-en au plus vite, le petit est plein de ressource, ne laissez rien qui puisse le corrompre à la cause._

Qu'est ce que s'était que cette histoire ? Quelle cause ? Quel petit ? Qui était « elle » ? Préserver de quoi ?

Harry fit vite un choix, il doubla toutes les lettres et les mit dans sa poche, il referma vite la boite qu'il fit léviter jusqu'en haut, puis il repassa la robe d'un sort et sortit. En deux pas il arriva dans sa chambre. Il cacha les lettres dans le tiroir de son bureau, puis descendit immédiatement au salon rejoindre son père.

- T'en as mit du temps ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je me préparais aussi bien que possible pour ne pas déshonorer la _Grande Famille Disboor_, père.

- Viens te montrer !

Harry s'approcha de son père, et se plaça en face. Son père le toisait de son regard arrogant, un regard qu'il s'était tenu de copier.

- Va me changer ce t-shirt et met une chemise, et tu me la rentreras dans ton pantalon, dépêche !

- Oui, père.

Il repartit dans sa chambre se changer, et passa une chemise verte qu'il rentra dans son pantalon.

- Ta baguette, va la ranger, bouge ! dit son père après l'avoir regardé.

Une fois de plus il partit dans sa chambre pour ranger sa baguette dans le même tiroir que les lettres. Comment avait fait son père pour savoir qu'il avait sa baguette ? Elle était dans sa poche arrière du pantalon, caché par sa cape et son t-shirt, comment il avait fait ? Etait-ce si évident que ça ? Après tout tous les sorciers gardaient leur baguette sur eux, il avait juste deviné, alors ? Sûrement.

- Dépêche-toi, tu vas nous mettre en retard !

- Oui, père.

En retard ? Ils avaient un rendez-vous quelque part ?

- Chemin de Traverse, dit calmement et distinctement son père.

Harry regarda les flammes verte engloutirent son père. Il y avait quelque chose que son père avait que lui n'avait pas, la grâce de l'atterrissage. Il détestait ce moyen de transport, il languissait déjà de savoir transplaner. Pourquoi n'essaierait-il pas ? Drago n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il était interdit de faire de la magie avant onze ans parce que c'était dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il en faisait depuis bien plus longtemps. Alors le transplanage devait être possible avant les dix sept ans. Ce serait peut-être illégal, mais après tout, les impardonnables aussi sont illégaux.

- Chemin de Traverse, dit-il aussi froidement et distinctement que son père.

Cependant, l'atterrissage ne fut pas le même, il était couvert d'une suie dégoutante et complètement ignoble. Il ressentit des picotements puis vit que la crasse de ses mains disparut.

- Dépêche-toi !

Harry sortit immédiatement de la cheminée pour suivre son père. Ils s'arrêtèrent à Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent puis son père les emmenèrent chez Ollivander, Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 832 av. J.C.

- Monsieur Disboor, bois d'orme et ventricule de dragon excellent pour la métamorphose, très flexible…

Harry regardait la pièce qui semblait être dans un désordre le plus total, c'était vieux, ça puait, c'était horrible. Ce fut quand il entendit Ollivander dire que son père possédait une baguette superbe pour la métamorphose qu'il regarda son père d'un œil assez haineux, caché évidemment. La métamorphose était une matière très difficile pour lui, pourtant il adorait les possibilités qu'offrait la métamorphose, mais ce n'était pas facile, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il le reconnaitrait.

- Oui je sais, je connais ma baguette, je ne suis pas là pour moi mais pour mon fils.

- Oui, bien sûr. Monsieur Disboor, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce ton ne valait rien qui vaille, comme s'il savait quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas le dire directement, qu'est ce que ça l'énervait les gens qui savent des choses mais qui ne le dises pas, des hypocrites, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Ollivander s'approcha de lui et prit des mesures qui lui semblaient totalement ridicule, mais qui étaient sûrement utile. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec plusieurs boites sur les bras qu'il posa ensuite sur une table toute proche. Il lui en passa une.

- Acajou, 25 centimètres contenant un crin de licorne, très flexible, remarquablement efficace pour la métamorphose.

- C'est pas pour moi, alors, dit Harry en la prenant.

Il fit un geste quelconque ne provoquant rien de particulier chez Harry. Il se mit immédiatement à douter des capacités de cet homme plus extravagant que compétant à son gout.

- Non, non, et non, dit Ollivander en lui arrachant la baguette des mains. Tenez essayez donc celle-ci. Bois de vigne, 26 centimètres contenant un nerf de cœur de Dragon, souple et rapide, excellent pour les enchantements.

- Elle me ressemble un peu mieux, dit Harry.

Après un petit geste de rien du tout, Ollivander lui arracha une nouvelle fois la baguette des mains.

- Un client difficile, dit-il, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai toujours trouvé une baguette pour chacun de mes clients Monsieur Disboor, et vous ne ferez pas exception.

- Veuillez accélérer la cadence Monsieur Ollivander, on n'a pas toute la journée !

- Oui, évidemment. En voici une qui pourrait certainement vous convenir. Bois d'if, crin de licorne, 27,5 centimètres.

C'était presque la même que sienne, si ce n'est le crin de licorne.

- Oui, dit Ollivander, on y est presque. Mais ce n'est toujours pas ça ! Peut-être que…

Ollivander partit précipitamment dans l'arrière boutique, en passant par le comptoir, et revint avec une boite, une seule boite, après un quart d'heure d'attente insoutenable, sous les critiques de son père.

- Vous habitez bien à Godric's Hollow, n'est ce pas ? demanda Ollivander.

- Oui, répondit son père froidement.

- Vous étiez là lors de la mort de…

- Oui et alors, en quoi ça va bien vous servir ?

- A beaucoup de chose. Les rayonnements d'une telle catastrophe à pu toucher…votre fils et donc…

- Veuillez lui trouver sa baguette pour qu'on puisse partir, Ollivander.

- Bien Monsieur Disboor, comme vous voulez.

Ollivander partit dans un renfoncement derrière le comptoir. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure Harry attendit patiemment qu'il revienne, sous les critiques agaçantes de son père, mais fort vrais.

- Tenez prenez celle-là, veuillez m'excuser de l'attente, mais j'ai dû faire quelques modifications.

Harry prit la baguette dans ses mains et fit le geste. Immédiatement il ressentit des picotements parcourir ses doigts puis remonter ses bras et se répandre dans tout son corps tandis que la baguette émettait des étincelles dorées et noires.

- Magnifique, étonnant…

- Oui ! Combien je vous dois ? demanda son père.

Ollivander regarda son père cette fois-ci directement, sans aucune peur, de ses yeux pâles brillant comme des lunes, ses cheveux gris complètement décoiffés lui donnaient un air plus mystérieux.

- Sachez Monsieur Disboor que je ne laisserais aucun de mes clients partir sans connaitre sa baguette de la façon la plus élémentaire qui soit, qui que vous soyez.

Son père toisa Ollivander d'un air arrogant, comme s'il regardait un être abjecte, mais Harry vit qu'Ollivander avait réussi à déstabiliser son père, c'était la troisième personne qu'il rencontrer à réussir à le déstabiliser. Harry se mit immédiatement à respecter cet homme fou.

- Monsieur Disboor, commença Ollivander en le regardant, la baguette que vous tenez vous a choisie, elle est faite en if contenant une seule et unique plume de Phoenix. Cependant la baguette que vous tenez à une sœur, la baguette de vous-savez-qui à exactement le même composant venant exactement du même Phoenix, vous ferez de grande chose Monsieur Disboor. Vous-savez-qui à fait de grande chose, certes, horrible, mais grande.

- Quelle est la longueur de ma baguette Monsieur Ollivander ? demanda Harry poliment.

- 27, 5 centimètres.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur, dit Harry en regardant sa baguette.

Son père paya sa baguette puis ils sortirent. Il avait une baguette qui ressemblait à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui que son père n'arrêtait pas de vanter les mérites. Puissant, fort, voici un des nombreux adjectifs que son père lui répétait constamment à son propos.

- Lucius, mon ami, veuillez pardonner notre retard, mon fils nous a retardé à l'achat de sa baguette, dit son père.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Monsieur Malfoy et Drago étaient là, ils étaient en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Drago était toujours aussi aristocratique qu'avant, un port de tête parfait, des cheveux plaqués en arrière, des yeux gris glacial, aucune émotion à part le dédain ne s'inscrivait sur son visage. Il était à l'identique de son père.

- Voyons Charles, vous savez très bien ce que c'est quand la baguette trouve son possesseur. Il est normal que votre fils soit enthousiaste.

Monsieur Malfoy regarda Harry puis lui sourit, un sourire qu'il rendit.

- Père, dit Drago d'une voix posée et maitrisée, quand vais-je avoir ma baguette ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Drago, tu pourras l'obtenir seulement une semaine avant que tu entres à Poudlard. Monsieur Disboor élève son fils comme il le souhaite, il a voulu qu'Harry obtienne sa baguette sept mois avant la rentrée, mais je ne le souhaite pour toi.

- Bien.

- Harry, fit son père, va faire les achats que tu veux, reste dans le convenable.

- Oui, père, dit Harry.

- Drago, va avec Harry, vous nous rejoindrez à la Gallery quand vous aurez fini.

- Très bien, père.

Harry et Drago s'en allèrent, laissant leur père respectif partir de leur coté. Harry tenait toujours sa baguette sans sa main, il en avait déjà une chez lui, qu'il utilisait depuis déjà quelques années, trois peut-être. Avec cette baguette, il avait un lien identique à celle qu'il possédait déjà, c'était déroutant. Bois d'if toutes les deux, 27,5 centimètres toutes les deux, seules le composant magique changeait, plume de Phoenix et un cœur en poil de queue de Sombral, deux composant puissant. Il se savait puissant, mais là, il le deviendrait encore plus, deux baguettes offrait deux fois plus de possibilités, il fallait qu'il cherche ce qui serait plus facile d'utiliser comme sort avec quelle baguette.

- Où tu compte aller Harry ? demanda Drago.

- Chez Fleury et Bott, répondit Harry en marchant d'un pas décidé sous les grognements de Drago.


	3. Mr Malefoy

**Chapitre 3 : Mr Malefoy**

- Pourquoi veux-tu toujours prendre des livres, il y a autre chose que la lecture dans la vie, dit Drago pour la centième fois, dans le magasin.

- Je n'aime pas lire ! déclara Harry.

- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda Drago.

Harry se tourna vers Drago, deux livres à la main, _« Caractéristiques des composants magiques d'une baguette »_, et _« Métamorphose pratique »_.

- Je n'aime pas la lecture, j'aime le pouvoir, et le pouvoir s'acquiert grâce au savoir, et le savoir je ne peux l'acquérir que par les livres, j'ai une baguette et je compte m'en servir.

- La magie est interdite pour les sorciers de premier cycle en dehors de Poudlard, Harry, s'exclama Drago

- Crie plus fort tant que tu y es. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais réalisé de sort dans le dos de ton père avec sa baguette ou celle de ta mère. Le Ministère est trop stupide pour faire la différence entre mes sorts et ceux de mon père. Alors soit tu m'aides à trouver les meilleurs livres…soit tu la fermes et tu te mets de coté.

Drago le regarda silencieusement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait mais lui il pensait tout ce qu'il disait. Il aimait par-dessus tout le pouvoir, à quoi bon avoir de la magie, de la puissance si c'est pour l'enterrer pour faire plaisir à un ministère incompétent. Comme son père lui disait souvent « il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher ». Et il n'était certainement pas faible, le pouvoir il le recherchait et le voulait, et surtout, il l'aurait.

- Très bien, je m'occupe de te chercher des livres pour les potions, je m'y connais un peu dans la matière.

- D'accord.

Puis il partit dans les rayons de la librairie trouver les livres qui pourraient lui servir.

« _Ingrédients et leurs utilisations _», « _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_»,«_Potions de grands pouvoirs_», « _Les potions les plus compliqué à réaliser_ », «_Potions magiques_».

- Tiens, dit Harry, tu peux ranger celui-là, dit-il en donnant « _Potions magiques_ » à Drago, je l'ai à la maison et je le connais depuis déjà un moment.

Il prit cependant les autres livres et les entassa avec ceux qu'il avait trouvés. « _Affronter l'ennemi sans visage__ », « __Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal__ », « Les forces du Mal surpassées », « Les Sorts d'Autodéfense », _Ces livres concernaient la défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de livre concernant la magie noire, il se débrouillerait avec ceux de la maison.

En plus de « _Métamorphose pratique_ », il avait trouvé « _Manuel de métamorphose avancée__ », « __Théories de la Métamorphose transsubstantielle_ ». Pour les sortilèges, « La _Quintessence : une quête__ », « __Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés__ », ainsi que « Les Enchantements les plus impressionnant » _feront l'affaire pour cette matière.

- Tu ne prends pas de livres pour les autres matières ? demanda Drago.

- Non, je me contenterais des livres qu'ils demanderont.

Ils allèrent payer, puis demandèrent au vendeur de rétrécirent et d'alléger le sac.

- Ca te dit d'aller au magasin de Quidditch ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, répondit Harry, si tu peux y aller seul.

- D'accord, si tu le dis, tu veux aller où maintenant ?

- Chez l'Apothicaire, il me faut des ingrédients pour m'entraîner aux potions.

- La chance, fit Drago.

Harry préféra ignorer sa remarque et continua sa marche en remontant le Chemin de Traverse, suivie de Drago. Ils passèrent devant Gringotts et tournèrent à droite, bousculant quelques passants. Ils se firent interpeller par deux marchands ambulants dont ils réussirent à se débarrasser assez difficilement.

Arrivés chez l'Apothicaire l'odeur d'œufs pourris et de chou rance leur montèrent au nez, c'était absolument dégoûtant. Des tonneaux sur les cotés étaient remplis de liquide visqueux, des pots contenaient différentes poudres, au sol. Des paquets de plumes, de crocs, et de serres pendaient au plafond. Après dix minutes dans le magasin, ils en sortirent, Harry avec un nouveau sac à la main.

Une fois arrivé au bar la Gallery, Harry regarda la devanture, il l'avait toujours trouvé tellement simple, mais tellement chic en même temps.

Fait complètement de bois, un balcon avait été construit, avec quelques tables, les portes étaient vitrées, mais rien ne pouvait être vu de l'extérieur. Le bois, de l'acajou magnifique, il avait été surpris de cette réponse quand il l'avait demandé à Wulfric.

- Bon tu viens, l'appela Drago.

Harry rentra avec Drago et chercha Mr Malefoy et son père des yeux.

- Mr Malefoy, Mr Disboor, heureux de vous revoir, comment vous vous portez ?

Harry se retourna et fixa Wulfric. Ses yeux ternes, lui faisait penser immédiatement à Ollivander, mystérieux. Cependant ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus coiffé, brun coiffé sur le coté. Costard cravate, ce bar était vraiment très populaire dans le milieu aristocratique.

- Merveilleusement bien Wulfric, on vous remercie, répondit Harry.

- Nous cherchons nos pères, dit Drago, pourriez-vous nous dire où ils sont ?

- Bien évidemment, ils sont dans le fond dans le coin réservé.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Drago.

Ils passèrent devant le comptoir noir, éclairé par de magnifiques cristaux accrochés au dessus, les tabourets étaient assez large par que son puisse s'assoire a deux dessus, le parquet en bois ciré reflétait quelque peu la lumière. C'était sublime.

- Vous avez fini ? demanda Mr Malefoy.

- Oui, Mr Malefoy.

- Très bien, nous pouvons y aller, dit Mr Malefoy.

- Harry nous allons déposer tes affaires à la maison, puis nous rejoindrons Lucius au Manoir. Il nous a gentiment invités à diner.

Harry regarda Mr Malefoy, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le détester à ce moment là. Les inviter à diner, il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lire ces satanées lettres !

- Bien père.

Ils partirent chez eux, Harry posa ses affaires, son père lui dit de se préparer et de mettre des habits beaucoup plus convenable. Le soir arrivé et ils furent prêt à partir.

- Bienvenu Charles, accueillit Mr Malefoy.

- Merci de ton invitation, Lucius.

- Ce n'est rien, je voulais passer une soirée avec mes amis, tout simplement.

Donc il n'y avait pas que lui et son père, cependant il ne pouvait pas croire que ce ne soit qu'un simple repas entre amis, Mr Malefoy était un homme d'affaire, tout comme son père, il y avait forcément des arrières pensées.

Harry suivit Mr Malefoy et son père jusqu'à leur salon où l'apéritif était servi. Il suivit ensuite son père pour saluer les invités présent, qu'il connaissait presque tous.

- Bonsoir Narcissa, salua son père d'un baisemain.

Mme Malefoy ressemblait beaucoup à Drago, blonde un port de tête parfait, il était incontestable qu'elle était la mère de Drago. Elle portait l'expression d'une personne qui a quelque chose de nauséabond juste sous le nez.

- Bonsoir Charles, comment allez-vous ?

- Parfaitement, votre salon est magnifiquement bien décoré.

Lèche botte !

- Je vous remercie Charles, je vous remercie.

- Hé bien Harry, dit brusquement son père, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, allez, dit bonjour !

- Mme Malefoy, vous êtes en beauté ce soir, dit Harry franchement.

Il reçut cependant un coup derrière la tête de la part de son père, il le regarda et vit son regard furieux, il allait sûrement se faire gronder plus tard, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'en foutait. C'était un hypocrite pur et dur, et qu'est ce qu'il les haïssait. Même Mr Malefoy qui l'était, ne l'était pas autant, il disait ce qu'il pensait par moment.

- Ho mon petit, c'est très gentil de ta part, dit Mme Malefoy souriante tout en s'agenouillant.

- Je le pense Mme.

- Quand tu auras salué toutes ces personnes, tu iras voir mon mari, il aura quelque chose à te dire, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr Mme, répondit Harry en hochant de la tête.

Après quelques échanges de formalités, ils partirent saluer d'autres personne, Mr Macnair, Mr Nott, Mr Rowle, qu'il ne connaissait pas, Mr et Mme Selwyn, et pour finir…

- Severus, quel plaisir de te revoir mon ami.

Mr Rogue se tourna vers son père, une expression de dégout se dessinait sur son visage. Mr Rogue était pour lui un homme a qui il fallait ressembler. Cynique, froid, sarcastique, franc, puissant, intelligent, très fort en potion, c'était son modèle. Après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, évidemment, même s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, et il n'aimerait pas le rencontrer maintenant, ce serait une honte pour lui, il n'était pas assez puissant. Son père lui disait souvent que le Seigneur était allé beaucoup trop loin dans la magie pour qu'il meurt aussi bêtement, et il le croyait, avec tous les livres qu'il avait lu à son sujet, il était loin d'être stupide.

- Charles, répondit Mr Rogue de sa voix traînante. Magnifique, un don pour faire frissonner les gens de sa simple voix. Je vois que tu as emmené ton fils, dit-il en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

Harry répondit de la même manière avec un petit sourire en coin. Cet homme était vraiment incroyable, il arrivait à mettre son père plus bas que terre sans réellement le montrer, magnifique. Un maître dans l'art !

Il surprit un fin sourire orner le visage de Mr Rogue en le regardant, puis son père le tira.

- Grugwyn, comment allez-vous ? demanda son père à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Charles, vous êtes donc venu, votre fils devrait aller voir Lucius, il aimerait lui parler.

- Oui bien sûr, nous n'allons pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Grugwyn je te présente mon fils, Harry…

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez son père, soit c'était un abruti de ne pas le voir, soir c'était… en fait c'était un abruti. Personne ne semblait l'aimer plus que nécessaire. Mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait l'impression que son père le présentait à chaque fois comme s'il brandissait une récompense, ça en devenait lourd, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lire les lettres.

- Harry, je te présente Mr Rosier.

- Enchanté Mr, répondit Harry d'un mouvement de tête.

Mr Rosier répondit de la même manière, puis son père le congédia. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Mr Malefoy. Il traversa la salle à sa recherche, il se fit interpeller par Théodore puis par Drago qu'il ignora superbement, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec eux.

- Mr Malefoy ? dit Harry en interrompant sa conversation avec une personne inconnue. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, on m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

- En effet Harry, excusez-nous Ragmar.

Mr Malefoy passa devant lui et le fit sortir de la salle remplie d'une vingtaine de personnes. Ils montèrent des escaliers qui se trouvaient en face de la porte du salon puis arrivé en haut ils tournèrent à gauche puis à nouveau à gauche pour entrer dans un bureau sombre.

Mr Malefoy le fit s'assoire sur la chaise en bois en face du bureau, puis il alla s'assoire lui-même sur la chaise de l'autre coté, une chaise beaucoup plus classe et plus confortable.

- Harry, appela Mr Malefoy pour attirer son attention. J'aimerai vous parler pour avoir plus d'information sur vous.

- Ne serait-il pas mieux de répondre aux questions qu'il se pose Lucius ?

Harry se tourna vers la provenance de la voix, si reconnaissable et découvrit Mr Rogue caché dans un coin sombre du bureau.

- Ton petit protégé se demandait tout à l'heure pourquoi tout le monde se comportait de manière si peu civilisé avec son père, dit-il.

Harry était impressionné, comment faisait-il ? Tous les sorciers adultes savaient ce que pensait un enfant ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il était si prévisible, tout se lisait sur son visage ? Comment faisaient son père et Mr Rogue ?

- Vous n'êtes pas prévisible Mr Disboor, répondit Mr Rogue, et vos émotions ne se lisent absolument pas sur votre visage. Et tous les sorciers peuvent pas savoir ce que vous pensez. C'est une aptitude qui s'apprend difficilement, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour répondre à ce genre de question.

- Avant de répondre à vos questions Harry je vais tout d'abord vous en poser. Et veuillez répondre le plus sincèrement que possible je vous pris.

- Bien, Mr Malefoy.

- Tout d'abord, continua Mr Malefoy, que penses-tu de ton père ?

C'était quoi cette question stupide ? C'était son père après tout, que pouvait-il penser de lui ? C'était un hypocrite, ça oui. Il n'arrêtait pas de le taper et de le prendre pour son elfe de maison personnel, mais après ?

- Hé bien dites-le ! dit brusquement Mr Rogue.

- Je… je ne pense pas que…

C'était la première fois qu'il bredouillait devant quelqu'un autre que son père. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dénigrer son père. Non seulement ce sont ses amis, et donc ils le lui répèteraient, mais de plus il en avait besoin de son père, c'était son père, même s'il ne l'aimait pas forcément.

- Rien de ce qui se dira dans cette pièce ne sortira, tout ce que vous direz restera entre nous, dit Mr Rogue comme pour calmer ses doutes.

- Vous allez me séparer de mon père ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Vous séparer ? s'étonna Mr Malefoy, bien sûr que non. Je ne vous garderais que deux mois, et votre père est d'accord.

Evidemment qu'il est d'accord, tant qu'il peut se débarrasser de lui.

- Très bien, dit Harry, ce que je pense de mon père est assez brouillé. Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il est hypocrite, qu'il me bat, qu'il me prend pour son elfe de maison. Mais en même temps, c'est mon père, il m'a élevé et grâce à lui j'ai pu apprendre la magie.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé, vous avez vos baguettes sur vous ?

- Oui, Mr Malefoy, répondit-il en les attrapant et en lui passant.

Mr Malefoy les prit et les regarda. Ses deux baguettes étaient identique de l'extérieur, même bois, même longueur.

- De quoi sont-elles faites ? demanda Mr Malefoy.

- Bois d'if, plume de Phoenix et cœur en poil de queue de Sombral, Mr Malefoy

- Cœur en poile de queue de Sombral ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une baguette telle que celle-ci. Savez-vous où votre père l'a eu ?

- Pas du tout, Mr Malefoy.

- Sûrement à Gregorovitch, grogna Mr Rogue.

- Sûrement, répondit Mr Malefoy en rendant les baguettes à Harry. Que pensez-vous des idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Parlez librement, tout cela restera entre nous.

- Je suis complètement d'accord, les Sang-de-Bourbes, devraient être exterminés, et les Sang-mêlés devraient servir les Sang-purs, Mr Malefoy.

- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse revenir ? demanda Mr Rogue.

- Evidemment, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Mr Rogue, répondit comme une évidence Harry.

- Que ferez-vous s'il revenait ? demanda Mr Malefoy.

- Je ferais tout pour le servir et lui faire honneur, Mr Malefoy.

Mr Malefoy regarda Mr Rogue et il vit qu'ils se firent un signe de tête.

- Bien, parfait, dit Mr Malefoy. Donc pour répondre à la question que vous vous posiez nous devons tout d'abord vous dire que Severus et moi-même avons été aux cotés du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant quelques années, ainsi que votre oncle.

- Mon oncle ? Je ne connais personne d'autre qui ne soit de la même famille que moi, Mr Malefoy, dit Harry.

- Votre oncle est mort lorsque vous aviez un peu plus d'un an, répondit Mr Rogue.

- Donc si nous tous traitons votre père comme vous avez vu, c'est parce qu'il a toujours partagé les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans jamais avoir le courage de l'aider. Toutes les personnes que vous avez vues en bas sont des Mangemorts, vous savez ce que c'est ?

Harry répondit de simple coup de tête affirmatif. Donc il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu de personne ayant côtoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La chance qu'ils avaient.

- Quel genre de sort connaissez-vous ? demanda Mr Malfoy.

- Des sorts ménagers des sorts d'attaques et de défense en magie noir et un peu en magie blanche, Mr Malefoy.

- Pourriez-vous nous montrer le sort le plus puissant que vous connaissez ?

- Bien sûr, Mr Malefoy.

- Dobby ! dit Mr Malefoy.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans le bureau et s'inclina devant Mr Malefoy en l'appelant « maître ».

- Faites votre démonstration Mr Disboor.

Quel beau défi, utiliser son plus puissant sortilège et sur quelque chose de vivant. Mr Malefoy lui lançait un beau défi, cependant il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre un elfe de maison, qui était peut-être son seul elfe.

- Lucius, commença Mr Rogue dans murmure, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'utiliser ton serviteur, il pourrait en perdre la vie. Nous ne connaissons pas le niveau de Mr Disboor.

- Tu as raison Severus. Tu peux partir Dobby ! Suivez-nous Mr Disboor.

Harry se leva et suivit Mr Malefoy et Mr Rogue. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le couloir à coté du salon puis ils empruntèrent un couloir sombre qui les conduisit à un escalier escarpé qui les mena à une petite cave en faisant pivoter une tapisserie qui représentait un troupeau de chien gambadant dans une clairière verdoyante.

Dans la petite cave se trouvait un homme, dans la trentaine, une barbe naissante, brun. Dès qu'Harry croisa le regard de cet homme, l'homme prit un air horrifié. Pourquoi ? Ha, peut-être croyait-il qu'il allait subir le même sort que lui. Harry savait que Mr Malefoy avait ce genre de plaisir, son père le lui avait raconté une fois. Torturer des gens parfois faisait du bien apparemment. Il était tout à fait d'accord, enfin, il n'avait essayé que sur des chiens. Malheureusement on lui permettait un seul sort, et le plus puissant.

- Voici votre bourreau ! dit Mr Malefoy à l'homme en présentant Harry.

L'air horrifié disparut pour laisser place à l'incrédulité.

- C'est à vous Mr Disboor, déclara Mr Malefoy. Je vous laisse un sort par baguette, céda Mr Malefoy.

Il n'était pas très prêteur sur son bétail.

- Merci, Mr Malefoy.

Harry se concentra, fermant les yeux pour plus de concentration. Il entendit Mr Rogue murmurer quelque chose à Mr Malefoy, ce qui le déconcentra, il avait encore du mal avec ce sort.

- Excusez-moi Mr Rogue ?

- Oui, répondit-il de sa voix trainante, assez perturbante.

- Heu, c'est juste que j'essaye de me concentrer, et comme vous parler je n'y arrive pas.

Mr Rogue le regarda dans les yeux, Harry baissa les yeux, honteux de tant d'irrespect.

- Veuillez m'excuser Mr Disboor, allez-y, dit-il.

Harry le remercia accompagné d'un petit sourire d'excuse. Il imposait le respect tout de même cet homme. Et les hommes qu'il avait en respect, un véritable respect, étaient rare. Il n'y en a que trois.

Harry se concentra une nouvelle fois, puis leva sa baguette de Sombral.

- _Endoloris_, cria-t-il.

L'homme se contorsionna, mais rien ne sortait, aucun son. Comment cela se faisait-il, il voulait l'entendre ! Son premier humain qu'il torturait avec le Doloris et aucun son ne sortait, qu'est ce qu'il ce passait ? Il voulait l'entendre !

Plus ses pensées se faisaient nombreuses et répétitives, plus il s'énervait, et plus l'homme se contorsionnait violemment.

- Ca suffit, Mr Disboor, l'arrêta Mr Rogue calmement.

- Impressionnant, murmura Mr Malefoy.

Il était vrai qu'Harry était particulièrement heureux de sa prouesse, il avait tout de même mit un mois à réussir à le maîtriser, et il avait encore du travail.

- Et le prochain ? demanda avidement Mr Malefoy sourire aux lèvres.

Harry leva sa baguette et se concentra tellement fort que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Puis après cinq minutes de concentration il leva sa baguette de Phoenix.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! cria-t-il.


	4. Des Lettres et Des Parchemins

**Chapitre 4 : Des Lettres et Des Parchemins**

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Mr Malefoy.

Harry sourit, il avait réussi à impressionner Mr Malefoy, et apparemment Mr Rogue n'était pas non plus si lisse de toute émotion.

- Tu as tué mon prisonnier ! s'écria Mr Malefoy en sortant sa baguette.

Harry recula immédiatement autant par surprise que par peur. Mr Malefoy pointait sa baguette sur lui, le visage crispé sous la colère.

- Lucius, ça suffit ! Il me semble très clair que Mr Disboor n'a fait que satisfaire ta curiosité plutôt impressionnante ce soir, rugit la voix de Mr Rogue.

Il y eu un moment de silence où Mr Rogue et Mr Malefoy se lorgnèrent tel deux chien de faïence.

- Tu as raison Severus, admit Mr Malefoy, Mr Disboor veuillez accepter mes humbles excuses pour mon comportement.

- Je…ce n'est rien, Mr Malefoy.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps de retourner avec tes invités Lucius. Il va s'en dire, Mr Disboor, que tout ceci ne doit être répété à personne, même pas à votre père, fini Mr Rogue d'un regard insistant.

- Oui, Mr Rogue, répondit Harry.

Le lendemain, après le déjeuné et après avoir effectué le travail que son père lui avait dit de faire, il remonta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, plusieurs bouquins dispersé autour de lui. Cependant il ne s'en occupa pas pour l'instant, son centre de préoccupation était tourné vers un tas de lettre devant lui, celles qui le préoccupaient depuis la veille. Il prit la pile de lettre et lança un sort qui les rangea par ordre chronologique d'écriture.

_Charles,_

_Il ne faut pas que vous vous laissiez faire, le petit est une perle rare qu'il faut préserver, elle risque de tout compromettre. Occupez vous-en au plus vite, le petit est plein de ressource, ne laissez rien qui puisse le corrompre à la cause._

Celle là il l'avait déjà lu, c'était donc la première.

_Charles,_

_La magie, apprise trop tôt est très dangereuse, mais votre fils est puissant et saura ne pas se faire submerger, elle ne rend pas plus puissant. Vous plus que quiconque devrez le savoir ! Dans tous les cas Harry doit absolument apprendre la magie noire._

_Charles,_

_Il absolument hors de question que vous lui appreniez la magie noire vous-même, vous connaissez les clauses du contrat ! Laissez-le se débrouiller seul, il deviendra plus indépendant et pourra apprendre tout seul !_

_Charles,_

_Savais-tu qu'il apprendra les potions à Poudlard ? Je ne souhaite pas avoir sur la conscience d'avoir créé un petit être arrogant qui se repose sur ses connaissances ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne gâches pas l'enfance de ton fils, c'est important pour un enfant de pouvoir faire des choses qui leurs plaisent, sinon il t'en voudra plus tard._

Cette lettre avait une écriture différente des lettres précédentes, tout comme celle des deux prochaines qui semblait provenir du même auteur que celle-ci.

_Charles,_

_Je n'ai peut-être pas l'âme d'un père, mais tu ne l'as pas plus que moi d'après ce que je sais de ton éducation. Je fréquente des gamins braillant à longueur de journée, et même si je m'en fou complètement je sais ce qui les touches assez souvent. _

La lettre suivante comportait seulement des noms de livre qu'il avait déjà lu, ses premiers livres sur les potions.

_« __Comment couper ses ingrédients__ »_ d'Alberta Coupil, _« __Les différentes propriétés des ingrédients pour potion__ »_ Volume I à VI de Yarldey Emince, _« __Encyclopédie d'herbologie pour potion__ »_ de Jones Bloxam.

L'auteur de ces trois lettres était donc un connaisseur en potion, et le seul qu'il connaissait suffisamment fort en potion pour qu'on fasse appel aux connaissances de cette matière était Mr Rogue. Mais était-ce bien lui, ou une autre personne qui s'y connaissait ?

_Charles,_

_Ta femme est trop sentimental, il faut que tu t'en débarrasses, tu aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps déjà. Tue-la sinon je_

- Harry ! appela son père en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Harry, paniqué bougea dans tous les sens en essayant vainement de cacher les lettres, il était totalement affolé, son cœur battait la chamade, comment allait-il faire ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! demanda son père menaçant.

- Je… c'est…des lettres de Drago, père, répondit-il précipitamment en attrapant les lettres dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi parais-tu affolé dans ce cas ? demanda son père. Montre-les-moi ? demanda-t-il gravement.

- Ce sont les miennes, c'est privé, père.

Son père s'approcha rapidement et gifla fortement son fils qui en tomba de son lit. Il releva la tête, et porta sa main droite à sa lèvre qui lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait son cœur qui y battait, il saignait.

- Tu te fous de moi, lui dit son père calmement, trop calmement.

Ca promettait une correction comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Il leva la tête et regarda son père, mais il la baissa très vite. Son père était vraiment très en colère.

- Suis-moi, gronda son père en sortant de la chambre.

- Père, je…

- Tu me suis et tu ne discutes pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

Harry se leva résigné et suivit son père à travers le couloir de la maison, puis il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cave. Il détestait cette cave, elle était tellement sale que même un troll n'y habiterait pas, tellement grande qu''il s'y perdrait. Une fois il avait demandé à son père pourquoi c'était la salle était la plus grande, et la plus abandonné.

- Faire des choses que tu n'es pas prêt de savoir, lui avait-il répondu.

Mais apparemment c'était le moment pour lui de savoir, quoi, il ne savait pas, et il ne savait pas non plus s'il avait envi de le savoir.

- Entres ! aboya son père en ouvrant la porte.

Il avança pataud, la tête baissé, devant son père. Son père lui donna un grand coup de pied au derrière, ce qui le fit avancer d'au moins un mètre, avec une terrible douleur.

- Tu ne sortiras pas, tu ne mangeras pas, tu ne boiras pas, tu ne feras strictement rien d'autre que ce que je te dirais de faire tant que tu n'auras pas fini de nettoyer cette salle et de me la ranger de fond en comble !

Son père se retourna et sortit de la cave.

- Si je tu fouilles encore une fois dans mes affaires, tu gouteras à ma baguette ! dit-il avant de claquer la porte.

Harry se tourna et regarda dans quoi il s'était fourré. Tous les sorts qu'il avait appris pour entretenir une maison allaient lui servir, uniquement pour cette salle.

Enlever la poussière, bouger toutes ces chaises, ces armoires, ces objets dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni la fonction, nettoyer, laver, peindre… Mais il fallait qu'il commence par faire de la lumière parce que la seule et unique fenêtre qui faisait entrer de la lumière était si petite qu'il ne pouvait même pas sortir par là s'il en avait envie. Malgré sa petite taille.

- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans le bureau du directeur.

Le professeur Rogue était debout, en face du bureau tourné vers elle, sans aucune expression, comme à son habitude, peut-être un peu d'impatience, mais ça restait à voir.

- J'ai une surprise à vous annoncer à tous les deux, dit-il enjoué en mettant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

Son air heureux dénotait avec l'habituel air maussade qui l'habitait depuis une dizaine d'année. Ca faisait bien longtemps que le professeur McGonagall n'avait plus vu le directeur aussi heureux, depuis leurs morts, la mort des Potter.

- On vous écoute Mr le directeur, dit Severus impatient.

- C'est Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily Potter, répondit-il.

- Et alors, s'exclama Severus, Il est mort !

- Détrompez-vous, Severus.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire Albus, dit Minerva, vous seriez prêt à affirmer que le petit Harry serait en vie ?

- Absolument certain, affirma Albus Dumbledore.

Le professeur McGonagall leva sa main droite à sa bouche, stupéfaite. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-elle.

- Et vous auriez raison Minerva, dit Severus. Harry Potter est mort en même temps que ses parents, s'écria-t-il glacialement. Tout le monde l'a vu, on a tous vu le corps du gamin, il était écrasé sous les débris de la maison, comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il est vivant !

Le professeur McGonagall, trouvant cette remarque tout à fait intelligente et véritable, regarda le professeur Dumbledore, attendant une réponse qui pourra expliquer cet état de fait, espérant secrètement qu'Harry Potter était bel et bien vivant, même si la remarque de Severus l'avait rendu sceptique.

- Je ne pourrais pas répondre à ceci Severus. Oui on a vu Harry Potter décédé, mais il y a une demi-heure, j'ai regardé la liste des élèves pour l'année prochaine, et j'ai vu le nom du petit Harry inscrit sur un des parchemins.

- Il doit y avoir l'adresse dans ce cas, dit Minerva.

- Non, il n'y a que son nom, le reste des informations n'y sont pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Seul son nom est apparu, dit le professeur Dumbledore, et c'est déjà arrivé quelques fois, s'il n'y à qu'une partie des informations, c'est qu'il est connu sous un nom différent et que lui-même n'est pas entièrement un Potter.

- Il a été adopté ? demanda Minerva.

- Oui, répondit-il, et légalement, sinon son vrai prénom ne serait pas apparu.

- Alors quel été le corps qu'il y avait dans la tombe d'Harry Potter ? demanda Severus.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir Severus, répondit-il, j'aimerais bien le savoir.

- Il faudrait vérifier le corps pour connaitre l'identité du gosse, s'exclama Severus.

- Vous n'allez pas profaner une tombe Severus, s'outragea Minerva en écarquillant les yeux.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater Severus, il n'est pas si facile que ça de déterrer un sorcier, surtout lorsqu'on sait que les Potter ont mis fin au règne de Voldemort.

Une grimace tordit quelque seconde le visage impassible du maitre des potions de Poudlard, tandis que le professeur de métamorphose sursauta quelque peu, même après des années, après sa fin, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom suscitait toujours la crainte.

- C'est immoral, s'écria Minerva.

- Je suis désolé Minerva, mais nous allons être obligé de faire la demande au ministère si nous voulons connaître l'identité du véritable Harry Potter, s'excusa le directeur.

- Nous pouvons tout aussi bien attendre l'année prochaine pour découvrir son identité, dit-elle.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Minerva, s'exclama Severus, même si faire la demande et attendre qu'elle soit acceptée met plus d'une année, nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'on le découvre par nous-mêmes en espérant ne pas faire d'erreur. Autant mettre le plus de chance de notre coté pour le retrouver.

- Je ne veux plus rien savoir, s'écria-t-elle, faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux rien avoir a faire la dedans !

Elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte d'un air énervé, il lui semblait complètement impossible qu'on puisse déterrer un sorcier, c'était…elle ne trouvait même plus ses mots. Elle se colla à la porte du bureau, en essayant de se calmer quelque peu avant de reprendre les cours après cette récréation.

- Vous avez pu le constater Severus, déterrer un sorcier est exclu dans notre société, ça va être extrêmement compliqué d'avoir l'autorisation, nous allons devoir attendre un an et demi, peut-être deux ans puisque ce sont les Potter.

- Vous pourrez utiliser vos relations et votre notoriété, nous savons tous les deux que vous savez être convainquant quand il le faut, dit Severus.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je me charge de l'affaire administrative, faites vos recherches de votre coté pour découvrir son identité. Je me doute que ce soit une famille respectable qui a adopté Harry Potter sans l'adopter sous son vrai nom.

- Il est tout aussi possible que ce soit le ministère qui cache son existence.

- C'est possible, mais je doute que Cornélius puisse avoir les épaules pour une telle affaire.

- Il peut faire de grande chose stupide quand il le veut, dit Severus.

Minerva partit, un peu calmée, même si les paroles qu'elle avait entendues ne l'avait pas rendue plus coopérante sur le sujet.

La journée était passée, son père était en train de manger, sans lui, pendant qu'il rangeait encore la cave, l'immense cave. Tout le nettoyage avait été fait, ce qui avait été un très long et laborieux travail.

Il finissait, à neuf heures passées, de finir le rangement. Il avait faim, soif, il était fatigué, et s'il ne connaissait pas de sort qui l'aurait fait tenir jusque là il ne savait pas s'il aurait tenu.

- Tu as fini ! s'écria son père en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

- Oui, père, répondit-il au milieu de la cave.

- Tu as trouvé son utilité ?

- Je crois, père.

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr !

- J'en suis sûr, père.

Comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier. Son père n'aimait pas les « je crois », c'était savoir ou ne pas savoir, avoir ou ne pas avoir, être ou ne pas être. Il n'existait pas de juste milieu avec lui, que des extrémités.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ! Tu deviens de plus en plus stupide ou tu te fous de plus en plus de moi !?

- Non, père. Jamais, père.

- Hé bien, répond ! cria-t-il.

- C'est une salle de torture.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour une aussi simple réponse. J'aurais voulu te laisser jouer ici, mais puisque tu sembles de plus en plus désobéissant et irrespectueux, tu n'iras pas avant l'année prochaine, peut-être que tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire des bêtises ! Maintenant va manger et te coucher !

Harry quitta la salle presque en courant, une salle immense, dans les tons noirs et vert, des objets où la rouille n'avait pu être enlevée, un sol en pierre brut. C'était une salle magnifique, froide, majestueuse, glaciale, tout ce qu'il fallait pour une salle de torture. Son rêve.

Il partit immédiatement manger sa cuisse de poulet et ses pommes de terre rissolées, puis sa tarte aux pommes avant de se brosser les dents et se coucher en espérant que son père se soit quelque peu calmé le lendemain.

_Fin_


	5. Prendre le Large

**Chapitre 5 : Prendre le Large**

Les mois passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur d'Harry. Son père calmé, il avait pu continuer à faire ses tâches ménagères et apprendre les sorts qui l'intéressait et Harry comme son père lui avait dit, n'avait pas pu mettre les pieds dans la cave pour s'entrainer, il se contentait de sa chambre et de la bibliothèque, en faisant attention à ce que ses sorts n'endommage rien.

Harry avait cependant été très heureux lorsque son père lui avait finalement dit qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard cette année, Harry attendait cependant le moment où son père le rappellerait à la maison pour finalement lui dire de revenir faire son entrée à Poudlard.

- Mais on ne peut pas entrer à Poudlard en cours du processus scolaire, père, avait-il dit pour ne pas y aller plus tard quand son père lui avait dit qu'il irait sûrement plus tard.

- Evidemment que si, sinon comment feraient les parents qui n'aiment plus l'école dans laquelle est leur enfant. C'est pas parce que ce n'est pas marqué dans un de tes livres que c'est forcément interdit ou n'est jamais arrivé ! Moi-même je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard en premier, j'y suis allé pour ma quatrième année.

- Vous étiez où avant, père ? avait-il demandé.

- Là où tu iras, à l'Institut Durmstrang.

A partir de là, son père avait commencé à lui apprendre le bulgare, la première fois qu'il lui apprenait quelque chose du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir.

- Bonjour, Mr Karkaroff, salua en bulgare son père à un homme brun au visage creusé.

- Bonjour, Mr Disboor, votre enfant se porte bien ?

- Excellent, excellent, le voici, dit son père en le poussant en avant.

- Bonjour, Mr Karkaroff, salua Harry respectueusement.

- Entrez, fit le Directeur de l'Institut Durmstrang à Harry.

Il se tourna vers son père et le salua d'un geste bref de la tête, auquel il répondit de la même façon, puis entra dans le bateau qui était lié par une passerelle au quai sorcier.

C'était immense, beaucoup plus grand que la cave de chez lui, une seule et unique pièce réunissait tout le monde. Tout était en bois, la lumière venait des bougies, des canapés entourés des tables basses, des grandes chaises était posées devant des bars, des fauteuils formaient des cercles, il y avait aussi des compartiments tout le long à gauche, en bois, ainsi que les portes.

- Vous êtes nouveau ? demanda un homme blond à sa droite qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

- Oui, répondit-il sans hésiter, savoir ou ne pas savoir.

- Je suis le professeur de sortilège, allez vous assoir où vous voulez. Sachez simplement que les salles qui se situent sur votre gauche, dit-il en montrant ce qu'il croyait être des compartiments, vous sont strictement interdite pour le moment, les bars également.

- Donc je n'ai le droit que de m'assoir sur les canapés et les fauteuils sans bouger ni rien faire ?

- Ne soyez pas impoli jeune homme, ou je me verrais forcer de vous montrer mes talents de sortilège plus vite que prévu ! s'exclama l'homme au visage carré.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur.

- Les espaces de Tranquillités ne sont pas les seuls endroits dont vous bénéficiez, seulement c'est à vous de découvrir ce qui est à votre portée et ce que l' on vous laisse découvrir.

- J'ai le droit de me balader, Monsieur ?

- Evidemment, comment occuperiez vous votre temps sinon ? Ce n'est pas en vous asseyant comme certains le font que vous pourrez progresser.

- Très bien, merci, Monsieur.

Harry commença à marcher dans la pièce, passant près de garçons d'une quinzaine d'année, assis dans des fauteuils, rien de ce qu'ils disaient n, était entendu, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le professeur de sortilège lui avait dit que c'était un espace de Tranquillité. Il continua la marche et passa près des canapés, encore une fois il découvrit une particularité de cet espace de Tranquillité, car si de loin on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne, de près c'était seulement du flou, il ne voulait même pas tenter de s'en approcher.

- Salut, fit un garçon brun. les cheveux coupés très court sur sa gauche. T'es un sang-pur ?

Il était assis sur un fauteuil contre le mur, seul.

- Evidemment, répondit-il comme si c'était une insulte qu'on l'on est imaginé autre chose, et toi ? demanda-t-il pour ne pas avoir à parler avec un sang-de-bourbe ou un sang-mêlé.

- Bien sûr. Je t'ai vu avec le professeur Andropov, t'es nouveau, je peux te montrer ce qu'il y a d'intéressant si tu veux.

Harry considéra la proposition. Ca voulait forcément dire qu'il cherchait un ami, sinon il ne serait pas seul, et il ne lui demanderait pas, il attendrait ses amis. Mais apparemment il en connait assez sur ce bateau pour lui faire cette proposition, peut-être en connaissait-il plus aussi.

- Je veux bien ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- David Krum, répondit-il en tendant sa main et en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Harry Disboor, dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

David se mit à marcher, Harry à ses cotés, et commença à lui montrer quelques endroits sympas, des élèves plus grand qu'il connaissait, d'autres plus petit.

- Elle, dit-il en montrant du doigt une fille brune assise sur un fauteuil, c'est Elena Nikolaï, c'est une fille à éviter, elle mène son groupe à la baguette. Elle connait plus de sort que certains troisième année, et pourtant elle est comme nous, c'est une première année.

- Tant qu'elle ne me cherche pas, tout ira bien. C'est qui, lui ?

Harry montra du doigt un garçon brun aux cheveux court, une carrure assez forte, il parlait à un groupe de garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, une quinzaine d'année. Il semblait en être le meneur. Ce groupe avait attiré son attention car ils faisaient du bruit.

- Lequel ? demanda David.

- Le premier, celui qui entre dans l'une des salles.

- Ha, lui ! C'est mon grand frère, Viktor Krum. C'est le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, et c'est aussi le meilleur attrapeur que je connaisse. T'aime le Quidditch ?

- Non ! répondit Harry préférant être franc.

Il regarda la réaction de David, il aimerait bien qu'ils puissent rester en contact, il appréciait sa compagnie, son visage semblait doux, quand il parlait, mais il ne l'était pas du tout, il était plutôt froid en même temps. Il ne le considérait pas comme son ami, et ne le considèrerait sûrement jamais comme tel, mais il était sympa.

- Tant mieux, s'exclama-t-il, je n'aime pas non plus, vaut mieux être habile avec une baguette qu'avec un balai.

- Parfaitement d'accord.

- Ha, viens voir, fit David en le tirant par le bras, mon frère m'a dit qu'à coté d'une plante, se trouvait un grand tableau qui présentait une prairie, et que derrière celle-ci il y aurait quelque chose qui me plairait sûrement.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

- J'en sais rien, je t'ai dit qu'il m'avait dit qu'il y aurait sûrement un truc qui m'intéresserait derrière, je t'ai pas dit qu'il me l'avait dit.

Si David continuait à parler aussi vite en répétant trop le même mot, Harry allait se voir obliger de décrocher.

- Il t'a dit comment passer derrière au moins ? demanda-t-il une fois devant.

- Je n'ai pas compris en fait, dit-il en levant les sourcils en signe d'excuse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Je comprendrais peut-être.

- Je m'en rappel pas vraiment, déjà que je n'ai pas compris, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais retenir quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ?

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

- Quelques détails, fit-il. Je crois qu'il disait qu'il fallait s'écraser dessus…non attend, il fallait courir dessus…non, foncer dessus, ou dedans, je sais plus.

- C'est tout ce dont tu te rappel ? s'étonna Harry.

- Heu, ouais !

- On ne va pas aller loin, dit Harry qui avait envie de lui jeter un bon sort pour sa stupidité.

Maintenant qu'il lui en avait parlé Harry voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière, et voilà les indices !

- Salut, David, salua la fille que lui avait montrée David, d'une voix assez grave pour une fille, Elena Nikolaï.

- Salut Elena, grogna David.

- Tu ne nous présente pas ton…ami ? demanda-t-elle en incluant ses trois amis.

- Harry, Elena. Elena, Harry, présenta-t-il froidement.

Harry n'aimait pas du tout le petit sourire qui ornait le visage de cette fille au visage fin, c'était comme s'il était collé et qu'elle pensait à quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir sans être présente. Elle était bizarre ! Pourtant il ne la rencontrait que maintenant.

- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? demanda-t-elle.

- Disboor.

- Sang-pur, c'est bien.

Puis elle se retourna et partit avec ses copines.

- Elle m'énerve, fit David, toujours à s'occuper de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

- Tu la connais d'où ?

- Elle est de la famille. C'est la fille de la cousine de mon père.

- Désolé, dit Harry en le plaignant.

- Je fais avec. Bon ! Comment on fait pour passer ?

Harry attrapa David par les épaules et le poussa sur le tableau de sorte à ce qu'il se le prenne en plein dans la face, quitte à ce qu'il se trompe autant le faire sur David.

Mais il ne se trompa pas, et David passa au travers, sans que la toile ne subisse le moindre dégât. Il passa ensuite à son tour, beaucoup moins dangereusement cependant, autant être plus classe que David qui avait dû s'écraser au sol.

Il arriva dans une petite salle paisible, à droite de grandes étagères s'étalait sur tout le long de la salle, une vingtaine de mètre, rempli de livre. En face et à gauche des baquettes s'alignait sur tout le long, des fenêtres montrait l'extérieur, et Harry put voir que le bateau était en marche, il n'avait même pas ressenti de secousse. Des tables étaient posées au milieu de la salle.

Cependant les tables n'étaient pas utilisées, les rares élèves présent, qui étaient plus âgés, étaient tous installés sur les banquettes, allongés ou assis, avec un livre à la main, ou parlant discrètement avec un ami.

- Viens, murmura David en le tirant par la manche de sa robe noir.

Il se laissa emmener vers les étagères, il put donc apprendre que David aimait la lecture, au moins il ne s'ennuyait pas avec du Quidditch, c'était déjà bien. Restait à voir quel genre de lecture il aimait.

Harry vit David attraper un livre en tendant le bras au dessus de lui, le regarda puis tourna les pages. Il se tourna vers lui et lui montra le livre, _« Les Nuits d'un Vampire Historique »_, il ne put cependant pas voir l'auteur.

- Je l'avais presque fini à la maison, mais je l'ai oublié, je vais en profiter pour le terminer, dit-il avant de s'en aller et de s'allonger sur une banquette à coté d'une fenêtre.

Harry regarda aussi les livres, en cherchant un qui pourrait l'intéresser suffisamment et qui puisse lui être instructif.

« _La vie noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres » _par Luka Adamovitch.

Harry croyait qu'il avait lu tous les livres qui concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait apparemment tord, il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque de Durmstrang.

Harry aurait cru que savoir le titre du livre que David avait choisi lui aurait appris quel genre de garçon c'était, mais en fait il n'en savait rien du tout. Peut-être n'avait-il pas l'habitude ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez intelligent…non ce n'était pas ça, il était très intelligent, plus que la moyenne.

Il alla donc se coucher à coté de David, de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, et commença à lire le livre choisi, dans le calme absolu de la pièce. Il était rare qu'il apprécie d'être en présence de personne autre que lui-même. Et le fait qu'on le laisse tranquille était très appréciable.

- Il est en quelle année ton frère ? demanda Harry curieux d'en savoir plus une fois arrivé à une cinquantaine de pages de lecture de son livre.

- Il rentre en quatrième année.

- Il a donc déjà pu choisir ses options ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a prit ?

- Etude des Runes et force de Mal.

- Il est fort ?

- Oui, il est assez puissant.

- Il a déjà fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Harry.

Si ce Viktor Krum était aussi fort que son frère le disait, et qu'en plus il avait déjà fait quelque chose de mal, peut-être qu'il devrait prendre contact avec lui, il pourrait devenir des…collaborateurs, en quelque sorte.

- Lui ? Tu peux toujours rêver, c'est un amoureux des moldus, comme mes parents d'ailleurs.

- L'horreur, grimaça Harry.

Il pouvait donc abandonner son idée, c'était plutôt un homme à éviter comme la Dragoncelle. Il se remit dans sa lecture, et découvrit quelques petits détails qu'il ne connaissait pas sur ce qu'avait fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait accompli des choses vraiment stupéfiantes, et il revit une nouvelle fois le nom d'Albus Dumbledore apparaître dans ce livre, comme étant son plus grand rival.

Il connaissait bien Albus Dumbledore, lorsque son père lui avait dit qu'il irait à Poudlard il avait lu des livres sur cette école et avait découvert que c'était cet homme qui en était le directeur.

Vainqueur du mage noir Grindelwald, il avait été connu pour cet exploit, le plus important de sa vie. Puis après des années il avait encore était reconnu grâce à son savoir faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait donc fait évoluer une méfiance envers cet homme, un homme pouvant rivaliser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il s'était même dit qu'il allait se le mettre à la bonne en étant un élève modèle, et peut-être lui apprendrait-il lui-même des tours de son cru. Il avait très vite déchanté, si Albus Dumbledore était aussi puissant, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien, et qu'il avait donc des choses que personne ne connaissait, et qu'il ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement par un gamin comme lui.

Cependant, toutes ces manipulations avaient été tombées à l'eau, merci Merlin, grâce à son père qui l'avait envoyé à l'Institut Durmstrang.

- Les premières années ! appela le professeur de sortilège, Andropov.

David se leva immédiatement et rangea son livre en quelques secondes pour se placer face au professeur.

- Disboor ! aboya Andropov. Vous attendez quoi ?

Harry se leva tout de suite et rangea son livre. Valait mieux pas le mettre en colère et lui montrer de l'irrespect une deuxième fois, son père en serait très vite informé, et lui très vite enfermé.

- Excusez-moi, professeur Andropov.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il à son intention et a celle de David.

Il les fit sortir de la salle, traverser l'immense pièce, tous les regards des grands étaient tournés vers eux. Il se redressa donc et montra fier allure, au contraire de David qui regardait les autres d'un mauvais œil, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire voir.

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de filles et garçons du même âge qu'eux, une vingtaine.

- Les premiers années, fit le professeur Andropov, entrez !

Tous les premiers années entrèrent dans la première salle la plus à gauche, une salle qui leur avait été totalement interdite, comme celle qui se trouvait sur toutes la longueur.

Harry entra, suivit de David, et vit qu'une vingtaine de chaises se trouvaient dans la pièce, en face d'une estrade où une petite vingtaine de chaise était aligné derrière une longue table, plusieurs personnes était assise, essentiellement des hommes. Seules deux chaise n'étaient pas occupées, les deux plus grandes, dont l'une des deux était plus grande et majestueuse, sûrement celle du professeur Andropov et de Mr Karkaroff qui était debout devant la table à toiser tout le monde dans leur grand manteau rouge à fourrure.

- Bonjour, fit Mr Karkaroff une fois que tout le monde fut assis.

Tous les élèves répondirent, le professeur Andropov s'assit sur la chaise la plus petite des deux plus grandes, puis il continua.

- Vous allez entrer aujourd'hui à l'institut Durmstrang. Vous devez savoir que c'est une école stricte, et que si vous enfreignez une seule des règles que nous allons vous dicter, le renvoi sera définitif, est-ce clair ?

L'entrée était assez direct, et pour le moins explicatif, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il répondit, comme tout le monde, un « oui, Mr Karkaroff ».

- Première des règles, vous devrez vous adresser à moi en tant que Directeur Karkaroff, pas de Monsieur, pas de professeur. Pour vos professeurs ce sera professeur, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Directeur Karkaroff, répondirent l'ensemble des élèves.

- Les duels sont autorisés à l'école, seulement si celui-ci est d'abord signalé soit à votre Chef soit à votre professeur principal. Le duel se passera donc dans la salle principale pour que tout le monde puisse y assister. Un duel non prévenu sera un motif de renvoi, les duels amicaux sont interdits tant que vous n'êtes pas en troisième, sauf si vous avez l'accord de votre professeur principal, mais on en parlera le moment venu. Mademoiselle Nikolaï, si je vous ennui dites-le immédiatement ou fermez-là ! Vous commencez très bien l'année avec deux heures de retenue avec moi dès neuf heures ce soir, je vous y apprendrais le respect ! Oui ? demanda le Directeur Karkaroff en pointant du doigt un garçon qui levait la main.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par notre Chef ?

- Commencez par vous présenter, imbécile ! Qu'est ce que vous ont appris vos parents !

- Heu…Konstantin, Konstantin Ulanov.

- Directeur Karkaroff ! s'exclama froidement le Directeur Karkaroff.

- Directeur Karkaroff, dit timidement Konstantin Ulanov.

- Je vois que j'ai de l'éducation à faire ici ! Deux heures de retenue à vous aussi, neuf heure, et pas de retard. Votre Chef sera désigné dans quelques instants. Chaque année, sachant qu'une année correspond à une classe de dix huit élèves, à un Chef et un Sous-chef désigné par tous les professeurs, choisi en fonction de leurs compétences en duels. Tous les trois mois, de nouveaux duels sont organisés pour vérifier si le Chef et le Sous-chef ont toujours leur place. Le Chef est responsable de son année en dehors des heures de classe, il est la personne à qui vous devez obéir en dehors des professeurs et de moi-même, il peut également choisir de mettre des punitions, sachant que chaque punition doit être justifiée, si elle ne l'est pas, les positions de Chef et de Sous-chef sont définitivement exclu pour la personne jusqu'à la fin de ses études, et il écopera de deux mois de retenu tous les ans. L'abus de pouvoir est très sévèrement puni. Oui ?

- Irina Boris, comment allez vous faire pour désigner le Chef et le Sous-chef pour notre année sachant qu'on ne connait pas de sort ?

Le directeur ne répondit pas à la question, regardant sévèrement Irina Boris. Ne comprenait-elle pas ce qu'il fallait faire ? C'était pourtant évident.

- Je vois que ce n'est toujours pas clair pour certains ! dit finalement le Directeur Karkaroff. Vous serez en retenue avec vos collègues, ce soir. Je commence à désespérer à entendre parler une personne respectueuse dans cette année, dit-il en reprenant le silence.

Harry leva la main, après quelques secondes d'attente, trouvant la question de la fille tout à fait adaptée à la situation d'une première année normale.

- Oui ? questionna le Directeur Karkaroff en le pointant du doigt.

- Harry Disboor, je trouve la question d'Irina pertinente. Comment ferait un élève comme nous, qui ne connait pas de sort, ou un élève ne voulant pas être Chef ou Sous Chef, Directeur Karkaroff ?

- Enfin un élève ayant apprit les bonnes manières, c'était plutôt fastidieux, dit-il souriant, dévoilant ainsi des dents noirs, pour celles qui restaient. Dans toutes les années, et tous les trois mois, nous demandons avant qui veux participer aux duels pour devenir Chef, le Sous-chef sera le deuxième meilleur duelliste. Donc soit vous cherchez à devenir Chef, soit vous n'essayez pas. Il y a ensuite de nombreuses règles que vous devrez respecter tel que l'interdiction de dégrader le matériel de l'école, ou la dégradation de l'école. Les sorties en dehors du domaine sont interdite à moins d'une autorisation de votre Chef ou d'un professeur, le Chef prendra ainsi une immense responsabilité quant à votre sortie, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Il faut donc que votre Chef vous fasse confiance et qu'il vous connaisse et vous sache suffisamment compétant pour vous y aventurer. N'oubliez pas que la désobéissance est sévèrement punie à l'Institut Durmstrang, non seulement le Chef aura son mot à dire mais aussi votre professeur principal ainsi que moi-même.

Le Directeur Karkaroff fit le tour de la table, gardant le silence, laissant aussi un silence pesant dans la salle, puis il s'assit sur sa grande chaise.

- Avant de commencer les duels, vos professeurs vont se présenter, dit le Directeur Karkaroff en désignant un homme à l'autre bout de la table à sa gauche.

- Mr Maslov, je serais votre Bibliothécaire, dit l'homme assez corpulent.

- Professeur Filipovitch, je vous enseignerais l'Histoire de la magie, fit l'homme à la droite de Maslov.

- Professeur Troubetskoï, j'enseigne le vol sur balai et j'arbitre les matchs de nos deux équipes, dit un homme mal coiffé, et pourtant aux cheveux court.

- Professeur Tatarinov, astronomie, dit une femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Professeur Nikolaï, force du Mal que je vous enseignerais à votre troisième année et magie noire si vous choisissez cette option, se présenta une femme ressemblant à Elena Nikolaï.

Harry se posa immédiatement la question si Elena avait été mise en retenu parce qu'elle avait été surprise de voir sa mère assise à la table des professeurs, ou parce qu'elle avait cru qu'elle aurait eu un traitement de faveur parce que sa mère était professeur depuis des années. Cependant il ne douta pas une seconde que c'était sa mère.

- Professeur Jablokov, professeur de botanique, dit une femme rondouillette.

- Professeur Aleksandrov, métamorphose, dit l'homme à l'air revêche.

Le directeur Karkaroff passa son tour et montra l'homme à sa droite qui se présenta sous le nom d'Andropov qui enseignait les sortilèges et les enchantements ainsi qu'en tant que Directeur adjoint.

Harry se pinça les lèvres, il avait donc assez mal commencé avec ce professeur, mais il allait vite se rattraper, il était assez fort en sortilège

- Professeur Gorski, Maitre des potions, se présenta un homme à la droite d'Andropov pas du tout chaleureux.

- Professeur Wolkoff, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, dit un homme assez robuste aux multiples cicatrices.

- Professeur Staklar, arithmancie si vous choisissez mon option pour votre troisième année, dit un homme blond.

- Professeur Malinine, études des runes si vous pensez être capable de suivre cette matière pour votre troisième année, se présenta un homme au visage fin.

- Mr Gabrilov, je serais en charge de vous soigner si vous ne savez pas faire attention à vous, notamment si vous êtes incompétent avec vos baguettes, dit froidement un homme aussi blanc que la chemise de son père était noir.

- Et pour finir, dit le Directeur Karkaroff alors que tout le monde regardait la dernière personne à se présenter, je vous présente Mme Bukovski. Elle est muette mais pour le moins redoutable, donc ne vous avisez pas à la mettre en colère, surtout qu'elle à la baguette facile. Bien ! Nous allons donc passer aux duels et ainsi élire votre Chef et Sous-chef. Que ceux qui sont intéressé à devenir Chef y réfléchissent dans les cinq minutes qui suivent et se présente devant nous, dit-il en montrant le grand espace devant leur table et les chaises où étaient assis les élèves.

_Fin_


	6. Des Responsabilités

Merci énormément à ANGIE pour sa correction extra rapide, on peut tous la remercier.

**Chapitre 6 : Des Responsabilités**

Immédiatement Elena Nikolaï se leva et se plaça devant les professeurs.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, je ne connais pas beaucoup de sort, dit David à coté de lui.

- En devenant Chef, j'ai le droit à plusieurs privilèges, non ? demanda Harry intéressé à commander et à prouver sa valeur.

- Tu crois que tu peux rivaliser avec Elena ?

- Répond-moi, je ne t'ai pas dit de me donner ton avis !

- Oui, tu as énormément de privilèges. Tu n'as aucun couvre feu, je crois, tu fais ta loi dans notre section, c'est toi qui dit à quelle heure on doit aller se coucher…bref, tu fais un peu ce que tu veux. Mais en contre partie tu as aussi des inconvénients qui…

Harry n'écouta plus et se mit à réfléchir si ça valait le coup de tenter, faire ce qu'il voulait, ça le tentait, au moins il pourrait aller se coucher quand il voulait, et surtout on aurait rien à lui dire, la liberté comparé à chez lui.

Il regarda Elena qui souriait de plus en plus en entendant le décompte du Directeur Karkaroff, pensant qu'elle deviendrait donc Chef sans effort.

- 3…2…

- Attendez, arrêta Harry, je veux être Chef, affirma-t-il.

Immédiatement le sourire d'Elena fondit et elle le regarda froidement, tandis que le Directeur souriait de toutes ses dents comme un fou à qui on vient de lui présenter sur un plateau sa friandise favorite.

- Parfait, avancez-vous Mr Disboor. Seuls les Impardonnable sont interdits, et si vous blessez définitivement votre adversaire c'est moi qui me charge de vous pour vous le rendre au centuple ! Préparez-vous !

Harry, n'ayant jamais assisté ou participé à un duel, se tint droit, sa baguette de Phoenix, comme il l'appelait, fermement tenu dans sa main droite, et attendit.

-Allez-y ! s'écria le Directeur Karkaroff.

A la seconde où le signal fut donné, Elena cria son premier sort : un Expelliarmus qu'Harry arrêta facilement d'un Protego. Il n'avait peut-être jamais assisté ou participé à un duel, mais la boite d'entraînement que lui avait offert son père pour son neuvième anniversaire lui avait aiguisé ses reflexes d'esquive ainsi que la rapidité de lancer de sort.

- _Feres_, lança Harry.

La mère d'Elena se leva d'un bond tandis qu'un sort vert sombre fusa rapidement en direction d'Elena qui ne put l'esquiver ou l'arrêter et se le prit à l'épaule gauche.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, plusieurs craquements se firent entendre, et les cris d'Elena déchirèrent le silence précédent. Harry la laissa là, l'entendre crier était exaltant, surtout qu'il savait que personne ne pouvait intervenir, il l'avait lu. Personne ne faisait quoique ce soit, à part le professeur Nikolaï qui avait la main devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux regardant sa fille crier sans s'arrêter pendant que les os de son épaule s'éclater de plus en plus.

- _Stupéfix_, s'exclama Harry.

S'il adorait entendre les cris d'Elena, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter la sentence du Directeur Karkaroff si les os ne pouvait plus être réparable.

- _Finite maleficium_, dit-il.

Le bruit de craquement s'arrêta immédiatement, et le Directeur déclara le duel terminé et le vainqueur avant que Mr Gabrilov et le professeur Nikolaï n'accourt au pied d'Elena et ne lui lance de nombreux sorts.

- Vous savez donc tous à présent que votre Chef est Mr Disboor et votre Sous-chef Miss Nikolaï, le moindre irrespect envers eux sera punissable non seulement par eux, mais aussi par votre professeur principal s'il est au courant. Votre professeur principal étant Mr Aleksandrov, votre professeur de métamorphose. A présent vous pouvez partir, sauf vous Mr Disboor, suivez-moi.

Harry suivit le Directeur Karkaroff au fond de la salle, et entra dans une petite pièce où un bureau se dressait majestueusement au centre, avec une chaise derrière d'où s'assit le Directeur et devant, une chaise tout à fait normal avait été posait, une chaise où le Directeur l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé ce duel ? demanda-t-il.

- Plutôt expéditif et facile, Directeur Karkaroff, répondit franchement Harry.

- C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eu. Vous êtes le Chef de votre année pendant les trois mois suivant, vous avez donc de nombreuses responsabilité, et j'espère que vous saurez être à la hauteur. Vous devez cependant savoir que d'ici trois mois, de nouveaux duels vont être organisés pour savoir qui sera le nouveau Chef, ou si vous pouvez rester à votre place. Suite à cela, des duels entre Chef d'année sont organisés, quelques jours après les duels d'année, pour élire le Chef des élèves. Evidement je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un nouveau réussisse mais nous donnons une chance à tout le monde. Voici un parchemin qui vous expliquera la hiérarchie à respecter, vous devez absolument la connaitre par cœur avant que nous arrivions à l'Institut Durmstrang, car vous serez en charge de l'apprendre à votre classe, quelque soit vos moyens. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Juste mes droits et mes devoirs, ainsi que mes interdictions, Directeur Karkaroff.

- Evidemment. En restant au niveau de votre section, vous en êtes le Chef, et dicter vos propres règles, ils seront ensuite approuvé par votre professeur principal, le Sous-directeur et par moi-même. Pensez-y le plus vite possible, les cours commencent dans trois jours. Ce sera à vous de gérer les crises entre les élèves de votre année, en tant que Chef vous n'avez aucun couvre-feu, mais il vous est strictement interdit de sortir du château après minuit, le couvre-feu est de huit heures trente. Votre second à un couvre-feu jusqu'à dix heures et ne doit pas sortir de votre salle commune après minuit, elle aura tout autant le droit de commander les élèves de votre section que vous, mais c'est à vous d'avoir le dernier mot, et elle devra aussi respecter vos règles, en plus de l'Institut. Vous êtes le seul, avec votre second, à avoir le droit d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles et des garçons, pour les autres ils devront se contenter de leur coté, et s'ils enfreignent cette règle vous devrez les punir et le dire à votre professeur principal. Les punitions c'est à vous de les choisir, sachez simplement qu'aucun Impardonnable n'est accepté, que rien ne doit être irréversible, et que vous devez savoir soigné le puni par vous-même s'il se blesse. Ensuite vous apprendrez au fur et à mesure, mais apprenez la hiérarchie, finit-il en désignant le parchemin.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'utiliser une salle de l'école, Directeur Karkaroff ?

- Si vous n'enfreignez aucun règlement et que vous ne gênez personne ce sera sans aucun problème. Je pense que l'on a terminé, dit-il en ouvrant un tiroir à sa droite. Mettez ceci, laissez vos habits sur votre chaise et revenez dans la salle d'à coté dans une heure, fit-il.

Il venait de sortir laissant des habits noir et rouge, il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Harry prit un des habits et découvrit une veste rouge avec des boutons noirs, qui s'attachait plus sur la droite qu'au milieu. Il prit ensuite le pantalon noir et l'enfila, puis les chaussures. Il posa ses habits sur la chaise puis se regarda vite fait.

Il vit qu'il y avait, sur la droite de sa poitrine, une forme octogonale plus brillante que le reste de la veste, il aurait presque dit que c'était du rubis s'il ne savait pas que c'était simplement du tissus, avec marqué le numéro un à l'intérieur en noir.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et entra dans la salle précédente, vide, pour finalement retourner dans l'immense salle d'entrée du bateau. Il chercha un endroit calme, mais il se dit que la pièce où David et lui se trouvait lui conviendrait parfaitement.

- Alors, s'enquit impatiemment David quand il entra dans la salle qui servait aussi apparemment de bibliothèque.

- Quoi, alors ? Il m'a parlé de mes nouvelles responsabilités et que je dois apprendre ceci le plus vite possible, dit-il en désignant le parchemin.

- Tu as quoi comme nouvelles responsabilité ?

- Mais, laisse-moi David, s'écria finalement Harry qui commençait en avoir marre de l'avoir sur le dos. Tu devras attendre un peu, je dois d'abord apprendre ça.

Il partit, laissant David avec un air triste sur le visage, puis s'assit et commença à apprendre ce qu'il se trouvait sur le parchemin.

- Heu…Harry ?

- Quoi, David ? dit Harry en posant brusquement le parchemin sur la table.

- Je… écoute c'est extrêmement rare que je le dise alors écoute bien. Je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir embêté.

- D'accord, tu peux me laisser maintenant ? Il ne me reste plus qu'une demi-heure pour finir de réfléchir à mes règles.

- Ok, dit David en repartant le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry continua à marquer ce qu'il pensait pour ses règles, puis partit avec son parchemin et celui que lui avait donné son Directeur à l'heure prévue en direction de la salle prévue.

Les mois passèrent, et Harry découvrit de nombreux avantages à être le Chef de son année, il pouvait faire pratiquement ce qu'il voulait et ne devait rendre des comptes qu'à Radomir Droski, le Chef de Durmstrang depuis deux ans, aux professeurs et aux Directeur, tous les autres il pouvait les commander où les ignorer comme il voulait.

Il avait trouvé en David un magnifique allié, si au début de l'année il avait cru qu'il était nul en magie et que donc il ne valait pas sa présence, il était maintenant persuadé qu'il fallait absolument qu'il le garde avec lui. Il avait une capacité d'apprendre et de pratiquer la métamorphose comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, même le professeur Aleksandrov en était bluffé. Il était cependant contrarié quant au fait qu'il savait qu'il allait essayer de devenir Chef, mais il pouvait le comprendre, il admirait l'ambition, et il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau, sa place il voulait la garder, surtout qu'il pouvait facilement rabattre le caquet d'Elena.

C'était une fille sympa, cruelle mais absolument gonflante, elle avait des airs supérieurs qu'il l'énervaient au plus haut point, surtout quand elle essayait de l'impressionner lui, parce qu'elle est Sous-chef, ce dont il ne se gêne pas de lui rappeler.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Harry à Dimitri Belinski, un garçon qui ne faisait que lui apporter des problèmes, il était constamment en train de contredire son autorité.

- Je sors ! fit-il.

- Il est huit et quart, le couvre-feu est dans un quart d'heure, tu ne sors pas !

- Justement le couvre-feu est dans un quart d'heure, je serais revenu, j'en ai le droit et tu n'as pas le droit de me l'interdire !

- La dernière fois que j'ai voulu te donner ta chance tu l'as gâchée, alors maintenant soit tu retournes avec tes amis dans ton dortoir, soit tu affrontes mes sorts que tu connais déjà bien assez, dit Harry en posant sa baguette sur la table.

- Le couvre-feu n'est que dans un quart d'heure, j'ai le droit de…

_- Torreo_, envoya Harry sur Dimitri.

Les cris ne se firent pas attendre, et les élèves qui regardaient la scène depuis le début grimacèrent, rare étaient ceux qui n'avait reçu aucun sortilège venant de leur Chef, même la Sous-chef était moins redoutable. David, assis à coté d'Harry continua le devoir qu'il faisait, prenant également la feuille d'Harry sur son essai de sortilège pour regarder s'il avait eu juste.

Plus loin, Elena regarda cette punition avec délectation, elle trouvait le Chef, très imaginatif et redoutable, et elle était certaine que jamais elle ne pourrait le battre en duel, les fois où Harry sortait le soir c'était pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts, et même à ses moments de libre il apprenait encore de nouveaux sorts. Ce mec était accro à la magie, pire que son propre père.

- J'espère Dimitri, que tu vas enfin comprendre que tu me dois le respect, dit Harry en se levant, mais pour en être sûr, puisque tu veux sortir, tu vas venir avec moi dans mon bureau pendant une heure dans…il regarda sa montre, dans une demi heure.

David à coté de lui souffla, et Elena grimaça, elle voulu protester mais le regard qu'Harry lui lança la dissuada. Seulement trois personnes avaient eu le droit d'entrer dans son bureau qui se trouvait derrière une porte en face des escaliers qui menait aux dortoirs. En tout cas seulement trois personnes avaient pu y rester plus de dix minutes. David qui, en tant que meilleurs amis du Chef, rentrait un peu comme il le voulait, Elena qui avait également son bureau dans la même pièce, et Lazar Petroff qui avait eu la mauvaise idée, comme Dimitri, de trop manquer de respect à leur Chef. Même les amis d'Elena, Tatiana Alinovitch, Alexandra Antonovitch et Natacha Romanov, n'avaient pas le droit d'y entrer, ce qu'Elena trouvait injuste, mais un seul sort lui avait suffi à comprendre.

- _Curatio_, s'exclama Harry sur le dos brulé de Dimitri. Et ne soit pas en retard, tu le regretterais amèrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ? demanda David une fois qu'il ce fut rassit.

- Je vais tester de nouveaux sorts de soins et de magie noire.

- Comme avec Lazar, en fait.

- Exactement, tu as fini avec mon parchemin ? demanda Harry en récupérant de toute manière son devoir.

- Oui, répondit-il. Je pourrais venir ?

David, tout comme lui, aimait voir les séances de torture, bien qu'il veuille lancer lui aussi des sorts, il le lui avait interdit la dernière fois, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait lui accorder un ou deux sorts cette fois-ci.

- Si tu veux.

Harry rangea ses affaires, et partit dans son bureau pour les ranger. Il allait profiter de cette punition pour s'entrainer aux nouveaux sorts qu'il avait appris depuis Lazar, il en avait vraiment besoin puisque dans deux jours les duels auront lieu pour élire le, si c'était possible nouveau Chef, et le Sous-chef.

- Chef ? appela une voix féminine à la porte.

- Quoi ! dit-il en se tournant.

- Le Chef Droski veut te voir, lui dit Svetlana Shiroff.

- Dis lui de venir ici.

Svetlana repartit, et Harry finit de ranger ses affaires et attendit le Grand Chef, comme les Chefs l'appelait, debout appuyé contre le devant de son bureau.

- Bonjour Harry, salua le Grand Chef.

Harry rêvait de porter ce qu'il portait, si Harry avait sur sa veste une forme octogonale avec une couleur ressemblant à du rubis avec à l'intérieur inscrit le numéro un. Droski avait la couleur de sa forme octogonale en diamant, on avait l'impression d'y voir au travers, et surtout il y avait son manteau de fourrure que seul le Chef de Durmstrang pouvait porter. Il voulait sa place de Chef, il pourrait commander cet abruti qui se prenait pour le roi, c'était pour ça qu'il s'entrainait autant.

- Bonjour Chef, tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?

- Juste pour savoir si tu crois être capable de participer aux duels pour prendre ma place, si tu es toujours Chef après tes duels.

- Oui, répondit Harry directement, savoir ou ne pas savoir.

- Tu veux vraiment y participer ? s'étonna Droski, tu sais que les autres Chefs sont très fort, et que moi-même je suis très puissant.

- Je veux au moins tenter ma chance.

- Très bien, je te marque, dit-il en sortant un parchemin et faisant une croix.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de son bureau. Quelques minutes passèrent où Harry attendit Dimitri en se répétant dans sa tête les sorts qu'il voulait essayer. David entra et prit la place d'Elena à son bureau.

- _Clactum_, lança Harry sur Dimitri qui venait de fermer la porte.

Un énorme clou d'une vingtaine de centimètre fila sur Dimitri et se planta dans son épaule gauche et le bloqua à la porte. Son cri résonna jusque dans la salle commune, et une partie du clou traversa la porte pour montrer la pointe du clou, avec du sang, aux élèves présent de l'autre coté.

- Où tu vas Irina ? s'enquit Elena en la voyant se lever en direction de la porte pour sortir de la salle commune.

- Je vais prévenir le professeur Aleksandrov, le Chef est trop violent, il va nous tuer à force.

- Il ne tuera personne, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait petite idiote, s'écria-t-elle. Et il en a tout à fait le droit ! Maintenant si tu n'es pas contente de ce traitement et de ses règles, soit tu vas le voir et tu lui en parles au risque de prendre la place de Dimitri, soit tu la fermes comme tu as toujours su le faire jusqu'à maintenant, ou alors tu te présente pour devenir Chef à sa place !

- Excuse-moi Elena, dit précipitamment Irina qui réalisa soudainement qu'elle venait de critiquer son Chef devant Elena qui détestait que quelqu'un le critique. Je ne voulais pas, excuse-moi.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Allez tous vous coucher maintenant, il est neuf heures. Et bougez-vous ! cria-t-elle hystérique.

Dans la salle d'à coté, Dimitri était mal en point, il était allongé au sol, son sang autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus, il n'entendait plus, il avait les deux épaules trouées, une jambe disloqué, le nez et la mâchoire cassées. David lui lança un sortilège qu'Harry avait approuvé, sûr de pouvoir le guérir après, qui arracha un ongle à David de la main droite.

Elena entra à ce moment là et vit Dimitri au sol dans un état lamentable.

- Chef, tu devrais t'arrêter, tenta-t-elle timidement, il ne faudrait pas qu'il ne puisse pas aller en cours demain.

- Tu as raison, Elena, fit-il. Dimitri va à mon bureau, dans le premier tiroir il y a une potion bleu ramènes-la moi.

Harry avait prévu de jeter le sort que David avait lancé, et avait donc prévu une potion pour ça, ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle attendait d'être utilisée.

- Dans les premiers années, que ceux qui veulent devenir Chef s'avance, s'exclama le Directeur Karkaroff deux jours plus tard. Parfait, dit-il. Harry Disboor, David Krum, Lazar Petroff, Dimitri Berlinski, Elena Nikolaï et Irina Boris, veuillez entrer dans la salle derrière moi et vous préparer. Dans les deuxièmes années, que ceux qui…

Harry entra dans la pièce qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs de la salle à manger, puis se prépara pour les duels. Il allait devoir en montrer le moins que possible et tous les battre. Aujourd'hui toute l'école allait voir les duels, et il était hors de question que les Chefs puissent voir tout ce qu'il savait faire et surtout son petit secret qui lui permettrait sûrement de gagner face à quelqu'un de plus fort, si ça existait.

- T'es prêt à te mesurer à moi, Harry ? demanda David.

- T'es prêt à manger la poussière ?

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Harry allait aussi devoir faire très attention, il savait qu'Irina n'aimait pas ses pratiques, et il savait également que Lazar et Dimitri le haïssaient, il allait donc faire attention car un adversaire en colère peut-être soit plus dangereux, soit plus stupide, et pour l'instant il ne savait pas quel genre de duellistes ils étaient.

Beaucoup plus loin, en Ecosse, dans un château nommé Poudlard, une réunion extraordinaire avait été organisée dans le bureau du Directeur.

- Vous avez une piste de qui ça peut bien être, Minerva ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Albus. J'aurais bien pensé au jeune Dean Thomas, mais il y a beaucoup de signe qui démente. J'avais aussi pensé à Summerby, mais là aussi il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Sincèrement, je me demande si on pourra un jour le retrouver, où si la liste c'est trompé.

- Je vous assure, Minerva, que la liste ne se trompe jamais, mais je commence moi aussi à douter en la présence d'Harry dans le château. Vous avez peut-être une piste Severus.

- Pas la moindre, j'ai essayé encore une fois de questionner discrètement Lucius à ce sujet, mais il ne semble pas connaitre son existence. Que ce soit lui ou d'autres anciens Mangemorts.

- J'espère dans tous les cas qu'il est en bonne santé, dit fatalement Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se trouvait au sol, à cause de David, le dernier concourant, qui lui avait métamorphosé ses pieds en palme. David avait su battre Elena, grâce à de nombreuse métamorphose qui l'avait empêché d'utiliser ses sortilèges, ce qui l'avait sauvé.

- _Protego_, s'exclama-t-il pour se protéger du sort de désarmement. _Finite Incantatem_, dit-il en visant ses pieds, _protego_, répéta-t-il.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, David ? Même Irina se bat mieux que toi !

- _Ashleo_, lança David énervé.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil quand le sort violet sortit de la baguette de David, car il passa bien au-dessus de sa tête.

- _Clarotis_, s'écria Harry en utilisant un sort de magie blanche, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

Un flash d'une lumière pur survint immédiatement pour disparaitre instantanément. Harry qui avait évidemment fermé les yeux, ne fut pas aveuglé et lança un stupéfix puis le sort de désarmement, et gagna par la même occasion le duel.

- Harry Disboor reste le Chef des premiers années, et David Krum devient Sous-chef.

Si Harry était fier de ses duels c'était peu de le dire, il avait non seulement était rapide, sauf le dernier qui avait au moins duré dix minutes, et en plus il n'avait pas utilisé sa botte secrète, il pourrait ainsi faire la surprise à quelqu'un d'autre. Et s'il ne l'utilisait pas c'était encore mieux.

- Aujourd'hui se dérouleront les duels entre Chef d'année pour que nous puissions trouver un nouveau Chef d'élève, ou peut-être garder l'ancien comme sait si bien le faire Mr Droski. Les participants sont…il regarda le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main…Chef Harry Disboor, première année, Chef Tereza Topiline, troisième année, Chef Viktor Krum, quatrième année, Chef James Wolff, cinquième année, Chef Stanislas Brobroff, sixième année et Chef Rodomir Droski, septième année. Le premier duel opposera le Chef Brobroff au Chef Droski, mettez-vous en position.

Harry se rassit à coté de David et regarda le duel qui allait se profiler devant ses yeux.

Le duel commença par un sort bleu qui sortit, sans qu'aucune formule ne fût prononcée, de la baguette de Brobroff. Il fut cependant arrêté puis renvoyé sur son propriétaire par Droski d'un habile tournoiement de main. Le duel se termina un quart d'heure plus tard par une victoire magnifique de Droski.

- Chef Disboor des premières années, contre la Chef Topiline des troisièmes années.

Harry se leva et monta sur l'estrade prévu pour les duels et mit sa baguette de Phoenix en avant pour être plus rapide. Ce fut Topiline qui envoya le premier sortilège qu'Harry arrêta grâce au charme du bouclier. Harry continua par le sortilège de la tortue que Topiline évita mais il envoya un stupéfix ensuite qu'elle arrêta, elle fut cependant plus rapide pour renvoyer un sort orange qu'il évita, mais il se fit toucher à l'épaule gauche qui le fit tomber par terre avec une entaille. Il se releva rapidement lança le sortilège d'arrachage de chair, qu'elle arrêta pour renvoyer un sortilège bleu marine qu'il ne put éviter et se le prit dans le ventre, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire plier en deux et tomber au sol. Il conjura le charme du bouclier le plus vite possible pour arrêter le stupéfix qui aurait pu le toucher.

Il se releva puis lança à son tour une flopé de sortilège tous plus vil les uns que les autres. Cependant un seul la toucha, celui qui arrache les ongles. Et grâce à ce sortilège elle fit tomber sa baguette qu'il appela à lui d'un accio puis la stupéfixa.

- Chef Harry Disboor, remporte le duel ! s'écria le Directeur Karkaroff. Le duel suivant opposera Viktor Krum des quatrièmes années et James Wolff des cinquièmes années le gagnant de ce duel se battra contre…

Le Directeur Karkaroff ce fit interrompre par le professeur Aleksandrov qui lui murmura à l'oreille puis le Directeur approuva, et il continua :

- Le duel suivant se fera contre le gagnant de ce duel et le Chef Droski.

Harry écarquilla immédiatement des yeux et David se mit à le plaindre. Harry regarda la table des professeurs et vit non seulement le Directeur Karkaroff le regarder et sourire mais aussi son professeur principale qui le regardait fixement. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Aleksandrov avait demandé à Karkaroff de le faire combattre contre le dernier. En avait-il contre lui ?

Les duels qui passèrent se firent assez rapidement pour Harry qui pensait déjà à son propre duel contre Droski, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Viktor Krum était peut-être extrêmement fort ; mais Droski l'était beaucoup plus et il allait devoir redoubler de rapidité, d'inventivité, et surtout de ruse s'il voulait avoir une toute petite chance de remporter le duel. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se dit qu'il ne s'était pas assez entrainé pour cet évènement. Il se promit que s'il n'y arrivait pas, ce dont il doutait moyennement, il s'entrainerait encore plus pour devenir le Chef de Durmstrang.

- Et enfin le dernier duel que je crois va être plutôt rapide, rigola Karkaroff comme un damné, opposera Radomir Droski, Chef de son année depuis cinq ans, et Chef des élèves depuis deux ans, contre Harry Disboor, Chef des premières années pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Que le meilleur gagne !

Harry eut à peine le temps de se préparer que déjà trois sorts fusèrent dans sa direction. Comment Merlin font-ils pour lancer des sortilèges sans prononcer aucune formule, c'était très déstabilisant. Il réussit tout de même à les arrêter grâce au tourbillon bleu qui les renvoya vers Droski. Il lança également un impedimenta puis un stupéfix avant de se jeter au sol pour éviter une grosse boule bleue qui passa au-dessus de sa tête pour s'écraser sur le mur derrière.

Une autre boule bleue s'écrasa cette fois-ci juste devant lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser le bois en face de lui et le faire valdinguer jusqu'au bord de l'estrade. Un sort blanc arriva sur lui mais il réussit à l'éviter et à se relever pour lancer une dizaine de sort tout en se protégeant de ceux envoyé sur lui. Seul trois sorts touchèrent Droski. Un sort qui l'entailla à la jambe droite, un autre qui lui coupa le souffle mais qu'il réussit malheureusement à récupérer presqu'instantanément et un autre qui ne le fit reculer que de trois mètres.

- _Jacto flamma_, lança Droski.

- _Spiritus ruber_, incanta Harry en se servant du lance-flamme de Droski.

La flamme qui était sortit de la baguette de Droski se rabattit sur elle-même puis pris une forme de spectre et s'élança sur Droski qui commença à jeter de nombreux sortilèges d'eau que le spectre arriva à éviter grâce aux habiles coups de main d'Harry. Il fut malheureusement déconcentré par un sort qui le toucha à l'épaule gauche et Droski put toucher son Spectre rouge et le faire disparaitre, Droski réussit ensuite à le stupéfixer sans qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

- Magnifique duel, Harry Disboor n'a pas volé sa place de Chef, mais Radomir Droski reste le meilleur et garde sa place, s'exclama Karkaroff alors que Droski levait les bras en tournant sur lui-même sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Quelques jours plus tard, pour noël, Harry dû gérer une crise entre Petroff et Belinski, toujours les mêmes, les punitions tombèrent et David se fit un régal de s'occuper de Petroff.

_Fin_


	7. Tout Dérape

**Merci encore une fois à Angie pour sa correction, et bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 7 : Tout Dérape**

Deux mois après, Harry décida d'aller s'entrainer dans une salle, David lui avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer ensemble. Il était neuf heures environ quand Harry entra dans une salle pas très loin de leur salle commune, sa salle habituelle, avec un livre sous le bras, le livre que son père lui avait envoyé à noël et dont il s'inspirait pour son entrainement.

David vint une heure plus tard, une heure où il avait pu s'entrainer à un sort d'eau assez puissant et qui pourrait lui faire gagner un duel, même contre Droski, il est appelé l'Ordre de l'Eau, il était impatient de l'utiliser le mois prochain dans un duel. Il avait aussi eu le temps de penser sur ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, et la place que prendraient certaines personnes.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda David en fermant la porte.

- Je me suis entrainé, répondit Harry.

- Sur quoi ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ?

- Evidemment !

- David, commença Harry d'un ton sérieux, tu partages les mêmes idées que moi sur les sang-de-bourbes et les sang-mêlés, et la place qu'ils devraient avoir ?

- Bien sûr, tu connais aussi ce que je pense sur mon frère et mes parents, ce sont peut-être des sang-purs, mais ce sont des traitres à leur sang. Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Un jour je deviendrais quelqu'un de grand, de puissant, et j'aimerais que tu sois à mes cotés, Y seras-tu ?

- J'ai toujours été à tes cotés ! s'écria David comme si Harry venait de l'insulter. N'ai je pas été là quand tu as jeté le Doloris sur Petroff ? N'est pas moi qui lui ai effacé la mémoire ? N'étais je pas là quand tu as testé de nombreuse fois le sortilège de l'Imperium ? Et n'est ce pas moi qui ai effacé encore une fois la mémoire de tes cobayes ? demanda David en commençant à s'énerver.

- N'élève pas la voix sur moi, David, cria Harry en le menaçant de sa baguette.

- Excuse-moi, Harry.

- Evidemment, que tu étais avec moi, et c'est pour ça que je te fais confiance. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu es prêt à me suivre si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient et que je le rejoins.

David ne répondit rien, il regardait Harry comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête à coté de la première, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ne croyant sûrement pas aux paroles que venait d'annoncer Harry.

- Mais, il est mort, et il agissait au Royaume-Unis, dit finalement David.

- Tu sais très bien que je viens du Royaume-Uni, David. Et je suis absolument certain qu'il n'est pas mort, il n'a pas pu être tué par ces fichus Potter.

- Je ne sais pas, franchement Harry je ne sais pas du tout, je n'ai que onze ans, je n'ai jamais quitté la Russie. Mais tu peux être sûr que je ne dirais rien à personne de ce que tu m'as dit, laisse moi juste y réfléchir, et grandir, que je sache au moins ce que moi je souhaite faire.

- D'accord, je te laisse y réfléchir, mais si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te promets que je te le ferais regretter !

- Je te le promets, dit-il d'une petite voix. Par contre il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

- C'est quoi, dit Harry plus froidement qu'au début.

Il n'avait pas apprécié le fait que David n'accepte pas de le suivre. Il était puissant, il devrait le suivre, suivre les plus forts. Peut-être se croyait-il plus fort et plus malin que lui-même ? Peut-être n'était-il pas encore assez fort ?

S'il se croyait plus fort il allait vite le remettre à sa place, et s'il se croyait le plus malin il allait très vite déchanter. Par contre il était fort possible qu'il ne le croit pas assez fort pour le suivre, après tout il avait perdu contre un élève de septième année, alors réussir contre quelqu'un qui avait fini ses études et devenir plus grand, c'est-à-dire Mangemort. Il allait vite changer ça aussi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles devenir Mangemort.

- Et pourquoi pas ? fit Harry d'un ton glacial. En devenant Mangemort je deviendrai encore plus fort, plus puissant, j'aurai la gloire.

- Ce n'est pas dans ton tempérament, être Mangemort, oui tu peux le devenir, mais devoir obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres je n'y crois pas.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reconnaitra ma puissance et me traitera différemment.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui a été Mangemort et qui parlait de ce qu'il faisait avant, et je peux t'assurer qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne traite jamais quelqu'un différemment que comme un serviteur qui lui doit obéissance, quelque soit sa puissance.

- Tu connais un ancien Mangemort et tu ne m'as rien dit, s'écria Harry en attrapant David par le cou tout en posant sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- Il m'a interdit d'en parler, à qui que ce soit, murmura David.

- Alors si je comprends bien, tu ne me suivras pas si je me mets au coté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Je ne pense pas, déclara David, tu sais très bien que je déteste recevoir des ordres moi aussi.

- Pourtant tu acceptes les miens !

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- C'EST QUOI LA DIFFERENCE !? s'énerva Harry.

- JE TE RESPECTE !

Harry regarda David dans les yeux, puis le lâcha et partit en claquant la porte. Il avait l'impression de rater quelque chose et ça l'agaçait. En passant pour aller se coucher il vit Petroff là où il ne devrait pas être, assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, et après un bon sort qui le fit hurler, il courut vite se coucher la queue entre les jambes.

Une fois couché dans son grand lit deux places à baldaquin, il se mit à penser à ce que lui avait dit David. Il était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres, mais c'était tout de même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne puisse pas le supporter ? Comment ferait-il s'il ne peut pas le supporter ? Comment ferait-il pour quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans devoir en payer le prix ? Absurde, il ne pourrait pas abandonner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cet homme était un sorcier fait entièrement de magie, c'était la puissance absolue, et si David ne le suivait pas, tant pis pour lui, après tout ce n'était pas son ami, il ne voulait pas d'ami, c'était juste une connaissance qu'il appréciait beaucoup et en qui il avait confiance, tout simplement et rien de plus.

- Igor ! s'écria Harry quelques temps plus tard.

- Oui, Chef ? souffla Igor Ptitchin alors qu'il embrassait une fille de deuxième année au quatrième et dernier étage.

- Tu rentres au dortoir.

- Tu peux me laisser cinq minutes, s'il te plait, Chef.

- Ok, accorda Harry.

Il ne lui avait de toute façon jamais fait faux bond.

- Chef, l'appela Aurélia Russki une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, est-ce que je peux monter voir Filip au dortoir trente seconde.

- Vas-y, Aurélia, approuva-t-il.

Il continua sa route pour aller à son bureau et prendre le livre que son père lui avait envoyé pour noël pour ensuite s'entraîner quand il fut interrompu :

- Chef !

- Quoi, Tatiana !

- J'ai oublié de rendre un livre à une troisième année, je peux aller lui rendre ?

- Non ! La prochaine fois tu lui demanderas de la matière grise ! Ca te servira plus que ton maquillage !

Il entra dans son bureau, prit le livre que lui avait offert son père et sortit, il devait s'entrainait encore plus, c'était dans seulement une semaine les duels, et il voulait absolument gagner contre Droski, il avait énormément évolué dans l'apprentissage, il avait même eu l'aide du professeur Aleksandrov qui lui avait fait passer quelques livres très intéressants, qui ne venait même pas de la bibliothèque de Durmstrang, il avait même pu apprendre à utiliser des sorts sans dire les incantations, ça s'appelait les Informulés, tout ça grâce au professeur Aleksandrov.

- Harry, appela David alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle commune.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Non, tu restes ici et tu surveilles les autres.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus que je vienne ? Tu m'ignores presque depuis la dernière fois.

Harry le regarda, se retourna, et claqua la porte. Comment pouvait-il poser cette question cet imbécile, il lui avait fait confiance, et lui il l'abandonnait. Il n'avait besoin de personne, et s'il devait entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres seul, il le ferait. Tant pis pour lui !

- Mr Disboor, entendit Harry dans un soufflement au coin d'un couloir sombre.

- Professeur Aleksandrov, sursauta Harry, vous m'avez fait peur, professeur.

- Je m'en excuse. Vous pouvez me suivre s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, professeur, accepta Harry sans problème à son professeur préféré.

Il le suivit donc sans souci, descendant deux étages pour se retrouver dans le bureau de son professeur principal et de métamorphose, il pu voir les habituels affiches de plusieurs personnes recevant des sorts de métamorphose douloureux, d'autre se faire transformer en animal et mourir ensuite, il aimait cette pièce dont les murs étaient de simples pierre et dont les affiches étaient assez glauque, c'était un professeur très impressionnant aussi.

- J'aimerais vous conseiller un livre, commença le professeur Aleksandrov, c'est cependant un livre qui contient une forme de magie puissante et très longue à apprendre, si elle vous intéresse vous devrez la prendre très au sérieux. Il existe de nombreux sorcier puissant qui pratiquent les deux disciplines qui sont décrite dans ce grimoire, dit-il en désignant un livre sur sa table dont les bords commençaient légèrement à se relever. Vous devez sûrement connaitre le célèbre mage noir Kolya Armyanski qui a sévi au neuvième siècle, et son rival Misha Vessel, dit-il en regardant Harry qui acquiesça avec vigueur devant ses deux noms très connu dans cette partie du monde. Et encore plus proche de notre temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son plus sérieux rival, Albus Dumbledore ?

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois avec moins de vigueur quand il entendit le nom de Dumbledore.

- Toutes ces personnes connaissent, ou connaissaient, parfaitement ce qu'il y a de décrit dans ce livre. Il y a aussi un autre sorcier que je connais parfaitement et que vous devez connaître au Royaume-Uni, Severus Rogue, vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit Harry doucement.

- Il pratique aussi très bien l'Occlumencie et la Légilimancie. Les deux domaines de magies décrites dans ce livre. L'Occlumencie vous protège contre les intrusions dans votre esprit qui se font par des Légilimens, c'est ce que vous devez apprendre en premier. La Légilimancie vous permet de vous introduire dans l'esprit des gens, de voir s'ils vous mentent, de savoir ce qu'ils pensent, vous comprenez ?

- Parfaitement bien, professeur.

S'il comprenait, c'était un euphémisme, il comprenait parfaitement bien pourquoi Mr Rogue pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait maintenant, son père devait peut-être pratiquer ces disciplines aussi, alors. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue connaissaient l'Occlumencie et la Légilimancie, alors il devait lui aussi la connaitre, ne disait-on pas que le savoir est le pouvoir ?

- Très bien, si vous avez la moindre question, je serais là pour vous aider, dit-il en lui tendant le livre.

- Merci, professeur, remercia Harry en attrapant le grimoire.

Comprenant que le professeur Aleksandrov en avait fini, il sortit de la pièce.

- Mr Disboor, l'arrêta le professeur Aleksandrov alors qu'il allait fermer la porte.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Quel est le livre que vous avez dans votre main ?

- Les Grands Enchantements Elémentaux, répondit Harry.

- C'est un livre que votre père vous a envoyé si je ne me trompe pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

- J'espère que vous avez pris les enchantements de ce livre au sérieux, votre père vous a beaucoup aider en vous envoyant ce livre, je peux vous assurer que personne dans cette école ne connait les enchantements qui se trouve dans ce livre. Il n'en existe qu'une dizaine d'exemplaire.

- Oui, professeur, dit Harry.

- N'hésitez pas à vous en servir.

- Très bien, professeur.

Harry ferma cette fois-ci la porte et partit en direction de dehors pour s'entrainer plus librement à un sort qu'il voulait absolument connaitre pour les duels, surtout contre Droski. Il n'était que neuf heures, il avait donc trois heures devant lui pour rester dehors. Enfin dehors il décida d'entrer dans la forêt la plus proche de l'école, quand il entendit des voix.

- J'espère que Krum ne le remarquera pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lazar, sans Disboor il n'est rien. Tu l'as aussi bien vu que moi, en train de se lamenter avec Nikolaï !

- Je sais Dimitri, mais t'imagines si on se fait prendre, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver encore une fois dans le bureau de Disboor.

- Il ne nous retrouvera pas, alors arrête maintenant, et continuons.

Comment avait-il fait pour sortir à l'insu de David, ces deux imbéciles ? Il pouvait en tout cas promettre qu'ils se souviendront de leur désobéissance. Il regarda Lazar en train de pointer sa baguette sur Dimitri puis jeter un sort que Dimitri para. Il en déduit donc qu'ils s'entrainaient pour les duels.

- Hé bien, qui vois-je en dehors de l'école et après le couvre-feu ? interrompit Harry.

- Chef ! crièrent-ils en même temps en sursautant.

- C'est bien moi ! dit-il froidement en sortant sa baguette. Maintenant rentrez au château ! Allez ! Bougez-vous, avancez !

Les deux idiots devant lui, sa baguette pointé sur eux, il se délecta par avance de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire, mais il les maudit aussi pour le temps qu'ils lui faisaient perdre.

- Entrez ! entendit Harry après que Dimitri eut frappé à la porte de leur professeur principal en tremblant.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur, fit Harry, mais je viens de découvrir ces deux idiot dans la forêt de Zolotarev en train de s'entrainer pour les duels, ils ont réussi à sortir pendant que mon second parlait avec Elena Nikolaï, professeur.

- Et vous voulez que je m'en charge ?

- Si ce n'est pas trop vous déranger, je préférerais m'occuper d'eux plus tard à mon tour, professeur.

- Laissez-les donc ici, je m'en occuperais avec plaisir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu exercer certaines de mes métamorphoses sur un corps humain.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur.

- Merci à vous.

Harry sortit, laissant Dimitri Belinski et Lazar Petroff aux bons soins de leur professeur principal, pendant que lui-même retournait dans la forêt pour s'entrainer au plus puissant sort qu'il connaisse, sans parler des Impardonnables. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir David, ça lui apprendra peut-être à être plus attentif la prochaine fois, ça faisait quand même deux fois que ses abrutis réussissaient à passer entre ses filets, heureusement que la première fois il les avait retrouvé dans une salle, et avait donc pu s'en occuper seul.

Dans les deux heures et demie qui suivirent, il put s'entrainer au sort puissant que lui avait inspiré le livre. Il ne put malheureusement pas le réussir comme il le voulut et rentra au dortoir en espérant que Dimitri et Lazar est reçu ce qu'ils méritaient, en pensant que de toute façon ce qu'ils recevraient ne le satisferait quand même pas et qu'il devrait y mettre un bout de sa baguette, pour qu'ils comprennent véritablement la leçon cette fois-ci.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain dans le cours de métamorphose que la classe revit Dimitri et Lazar, tous deux attachés contre le mur de gauche de la salle, torse nu, avec des griffure sur le torse, et du sang séché. Ils étaient tous deux rouge de honte quand ils entrèrent et Harry sourit devant cette humiliation.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons entrevoir quelques métamorphoses de sixième année pour que vous puissiez vous faire une petite idée de ce que vous allez apprendre, dit le professeur Aleksandrov. Si vous vous demandez ce que font les deux plus grands abrutis de votre classe accroché à mon mur aussi peu vêtu, c'est parce qu'ils ont eu la bonne idée, hier soir, d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt de Zolotarev, malheureusement pour eux votre Chef les ont retrouvé et a préféré me les emmener et se reposer un peu pour s'en occuper plus tard. Une sage décision si vous voulez mon avis. Ils ont donc pu gouter à quelques essais de sorts de métamorphose qui étaient en cours d'études, grâce à eux certains sorts ont pu avancer, ils peuvent être fiers de ça, cependant ils ont pu également voir que certains sort ne marchent pas à tous les coups et en ont fait les frais.

Certains élèves rigolèrent, surtout des garçons, tandis que quelques filles se mirent à plaindre leur sort.

- Silence, rugit Harry, ce n'est pas un spectacle mais un cours !

Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la classe, et le professeur remercia Harry de son intervention.

Le soir même, la classe retrouva les deux cobayes du professeur Aleksandrov.

- Vous pouvez m'en ramener d'autres à l'occasion Mr Disboor, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

- Dès que ce sera possible, professeur, dit Harry assit à sa table avec David en face de lui.

- Vous voulez peut-être les interdire de concourir pour la place de Chef ?

- Je préfèrerai qu'ils y participent, ils comprendront peut-être mieux une humiliation devant toute l'école, et je leur montrerais aussi que quoiqu'ils fassent ils ne pourront pas réussir à me surpasser, professeur.

- C'est vous qui voyez, il me faut juste votre accord, et celle de votre Sous-chef, dit le professeur Aleksandrov tout sourire.

Dès que la porte de la salle commune se referma, la plupart des filles et quelques garçons sautèrent sur Dimitri et Lazar qui se portaient apparemment à merveille.

- David, appela Harry.

- Mmh ? répondit-il en ne levant pas les yeux de son devoir de potion.

Harry lui arracha son parchemin et David le regarda en s'excusant. Le matin même David lui avait dit qu'il le suivrait même si pour cela il devrait se mettre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais que s'il décidait de le quitter il le suivrait également. Cette déclaration fit extrêmement plaisir à Harry, ce qu'il ne montra pas, et décida de l'impliquer dans la punition qu'il avait décidé d'infliger aux deux idiots.

- C'est l'heure pour eux de recevoir notre punition, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu préfère commencer ? demanda David.

- Non, vas-y, j'aimerais que tu te fasses un peu plus respecter si tu veux rester mon second.

- Ca tombe bien, dit David, le professeur Aleksandrov, m'a montré quelques sorts d'études qu'il aurait aimé essayer sur des humains.

- Tu veux que je prenne des notes sur les résultats que ça donnera ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du groupe qui s'était formé et qui parlait avec enthousiasme. Levant sa baguette officielle, celle de Phoenix, il fit sortir un bruit de pétard qui eut pour effet de faire tourner les regards vers lui et d'installer le silence.

- Que tout le monde aillent s'assoir, dit-il calmement mais froidement.

- Sauf vous deux, s'exclama David en pointant sa baguette vers Dimitri et Lazar.

Ils déglutirent tous les deux, tandis que la classe partit s'assoir sur les chaises, les fauteuils, ou les canapés.

- Depuis le début d'année, commença Harry, vous ne cessez tous les deux de manquer de respect à votre Chef et à votre Sous-chef, que ça ait été Elena ou David. Hier soir ça a été une effraction à mes règles et à celle de l'école de trop sur votre longue liste d'imbécilité.

- On préfère que vous concouriez aux duels dans quelques jours, continua David qui se plaça à coté d'Harry. Nous avons aussi eu l'autorisation non seulement du Chef de Durmstrang, celle du professeur Aleksandrov, celle du professeur Andropov et du Directeur Karkaroff pour vous infliger la punition que vous voulons, qu'importe les conséquences. Il est évident qu'obtenir toutes ses autorisations n'ont pas été sans mal, et ont été très éprouvant à obtenir.

Les yeux de Dimitri et Lazar s'écarquillèrent d'autant plus devant cette révélation qui commençait apparemment à leur faire peur.

- Je vois que vous commencer à comprendre l'idiotie de vos actes, dit Harry.

- Oui, Chef, répondirent-ils.

- Et on espère aussi, continua David, qu'après ce que vous allez recevoir, vous déciderez enfin à obéir à vos supérieur.

- Oui, David, répondirent-ils.

- Vous savez tous que les punitions importantes, je les inflige dans mon bureau, s'exclama Harry.

La classe entière acquiesça lourdement comme si la punition allait leur retomber dessus.

- Je vais cette fois-ci l'infliger ici, devant tout le monde, pour que vous puissiez tous voir a quoi mes punitions vont ressembler à partir de maintenant. Cependant si je dois encore vous infliger des punitions à vous deux, dit Harry, je les ferais dorénavant à la manière de Tereza Topiline, pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas encore c'est la Chef des Cinquièmes années, celle qui inflige ses punitions devant toute l'école.

- Il est évident que ceux qui n'ont jamais manqué de respect à notre Chef ou au Sous-chef, continua David, il recevra un avertissement, et pour ceux qui l'ont fait rarement, ils iront dans le bureau. Nous vous prévenons toutefois que dorénavant nos punitions peuvent monter d'un cran et être extrêmement pénible. Le manque d'irrespect sera alors beaucoup plus sévèrement puni qu'auparavant. Notre Chef trouve qu'il a été trop clément jusqu'à maintenant.

La classe écarquilla les yeux devant cette phrase. La classe ne pensait apparemment pas comme eux. Tant pis, ce n'était de toute façon pas eux qui décidait mais Harry.

- Dimitri, tu peux aller t'assoir, fit Harry en s'asseyant lui aussi.

Dimitri partit s'assoir, pensant éviter ainsi la punition qu'il ne manquerait pas d'écoper.

David se plaça devant Lazar, pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit.

- Agenouille-toi !

Lazar le fit sans rechigner et, fier de la supériorité dont il éprouvait, David commença la punition.

_Fin_


	8. Prise de Pouvoir

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Chapitre 8 : Prise de Pouvoir**

Nez en sang, les os des deux épaules éclatées, les cheveux arrachés, deux ongles arrachés, trois doigts cassés, une jambe cassée, quelques cotes cassées, de nombreuses douleurs mentales moindres que le Doloris, des cicatrices sur le dos, de la peau arrachée sur sa jambe gauche.

Lazar était méconnaissable dans son slip bleu, allongé au sol, pleurant comme un bébé en appelant sa mère, alors qu'il était entrain de se faire soigner par David. Il lui avait aussi interdit de porter autre chose qu'un slip tant qu'il serait dans la salle commune jusqu'aux duels, et s'il devait sortir il ne pouvait porter que des chaussures et la robe de Durmstrang en plus.

La classe était stupéfaite devant le carnage que David venait de perpétrer, ils le savaient tous méchant et cruel, mais jamais aussi impitoyable, il était temps pour eux de prendre au sérieux ses menaces et son pouvoir.

Devant Dimitri qui tremblait déjà en s'excusant de toute la force qu'il pouvait, il pleurait et implorait Harry de ne rien faire tout en promettant de ne plus rien faire. Il essaya même de s'enfuir, mais il reçu un sortilège de saucisson dans le dos par David qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

La classe pleurait avec Dimitri et Lazar devant une telle torture. Jamais ils n'avaient fait preuve d'autant de cruauté. Le pire c'est que personne ne pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, les autorisations qu'ils avaient reçu leur donner tous les droits. Certains pleuraient en disant qu'ils voulaient quitter cet école de fou, d'autre voulait se plaindre au Directeur pour une telle conduite, et d'autre encore voulait s'enfuir sans plus de cérémonie.

Dimitri se retrouva dans un même état méconnaissable que Lazar, peut-être un peu plus compte tenu des sorts qu'Harry connaissait dont David n' avait même pas connaissance. Toute la torture c'était faite en Informulé, impressionnant ses camarades de classes, même David qui ne le savait pas.

- David, soigne ce que tu peux, je vais m'occuper de Lazar après, puis de lui, dit-il.

David connaissait quelques sorts de soins qu'Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils les apprennes dès qu'il était devenu Sous-chef, mais il y a des choses qu'il ne savait pas soigner que Harry devait faire lui-même, malheureusement pour les deux punis, ils allait devoir se promener sans plus aucun cheveux, car Harry ne connaissait rien, pour l'instant, qui puisse leur faire repousser leur cheveux.

- J'espère à présent que vous avez enfin compris la leçon ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, Chef ! crièrent-ils.

- On espère aussi que vous avez tous compris qu'on ne tolèrera plus aucun irrespect envers vos supérieur, que ce soit vous deux, dit David en désignant Dimitri et Lazar, ou toi Luben si on entends encore James Wolff se plaindre de toi et de ton arrogance envers lui. Vous avez compris !

- Oui, David ! s'écrièrent tous.

- Très bien, fit Harry, maintenant, ceux qui n'ont pas fini leurs devoirs les finissent. Ceux qui les ont terminés qu'ils aillent se coucher immédiatement.

La moitié des élèves s'engouffrèrent dans leur couloir pour entrer dans leur chambre.

Harry s'avança et, comme tous les soirs quand il décidait de ne plus sortir, fit en sorte de bloquer la porte de la salle commune avec des sorts que lui avait enseigné le professeur Aleksandrov. Seul lui pouvait les enlever.

- Tu ne vas pas t'entrainer ? lui demanda David.

- Non, ça m'a trop épuisé de refaire une beauté à Dimitri.

- J'ai vu ça, tu étais très inspiré.

- Et toi, tu as réussi à faire ce que tu voulais avec tes sorts de métamorphose ?

- Il y a encore des tests à faire, mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour développer plus que ce que tu as écrit, c'est très compliqué.

- Mais très impressionnant, dit Harry qui fit un compliment, étonnant David.

- Oui, mais les yeux ce sont transformé en poil mou, alors que normalement ils devraient être dur.

- Des pics ?

- Oui.

- Bon allez, je vais au bureau, il faut que je rédige le rapport de la punition avec tous les sorts utilisé, il faudra que tu me fasses ton rapport, il faut que je le rende pour demain après-midi au professeur Aleksandrov.

- Pas de problème, je vais juste vérifier que tout le monde dorme puis j'arrive.

Quelques jours plus tard, les duels débutèrent aucun Chef ne changea, ils restèrent tous les mêmes, seul les Sous-chef changèrent pour certaines années. David réussit avec brio à garder sa place devant une Elena déchainé, ses sorts de métamorphose eurent encore une fois raison d'Elena. Malheureusement pour tous les spectateurs, aucun combat ne se fit entre David et Harry qui aurait pu promettre un beau spectacle, David avait tout simplement jeté sa baguette et avait déclaré qu'il préférait ne pas se frotter à son Chef.

Ils eurent également la surprise de ne découvrir qu'Elena et Irina Boris pour concourir au poste de Chef, ni Dimitri ni Lazar n'avait voulu participer, ils avaient peut-être enfin compris la leçon, se dit Harry.

Comme la dernière fois, Harry vit Aleksandrov murmurer à l'oreille du Directeur Karkaroff et, encore une fois, Harry se retrouva en duel face à Droski pour la place de Chef de Durmstrang, c'était le dernière fois qu'il pouvait prétendre à ce poste cette année, et il était aussi tranquille pour la fin de l'année au poste de Chef, les prochains duel se feront l'année d'après.

- Tu crois pouvoir me battre cette fois-ci ? demanda Droski.

- C'est possible, dit Harry.

- J'ai commencé à faire de la magie avant même que tu ne tiennes ta baguette dans tes mains.

- Ce que tu crois, rétorqua Harry. _Black Ceptum_, murmura Harry qui n'arrivait pas encore à le faire en Informulé.

Aussitôt une très légère brume noire apparut, presque invisible à l'œil nu. Contre Droski c'était le parfait bouclier, il n'utilisait presque que des sorts noirs, il avait même demandé ce qu'était la boule bleue au professeur Aleksandrov, et c'était un puissant sort noir qu'il n'avait pas voulu développer, le trouvant trop jeune.

Un rayon marron sortit de la baguette de Droski, et Harry prit le risque de ne rien faire et laisser son bouclier d'Edew le protéger. Dès que le sort le toucha la brume se resserra autour de lui, exerçant une pression plus importante qu'auparavant.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Droski.

- J'ai évolué, répondit Harry. _Umbra_, enchaina-t-il.

Deux choses noires sortirent de sa baguette et allèrent tourner autour de Droski qui se retrouva gêné. Profitant que les deux…ombres tourmentaient Droski il jeta un stupéfix qui fut malheureusement contré difficilement.

- _OSKALEG_, cria Droski, profitant de la disparition des ombres il enchaina avec deux sorts informulés qui touchèrent une nouvelle fois Harry qui n'eut, encore une fois, aucun dommage.

Harry vit le trouble sur le visage de Droski et s'en régala, il en déduit donc qu'il ne voyait pas la brume qui l'entourait et qui le serrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il recevait des sorts, et malheureusement il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps encore. C'était le plus puissant sort qu'il connaissait, hormis les Impardonnable, et il était très fatiguant, il exerçait une forte pression à chaque sort reçu, et il fallait à tout prit éviter les sorts blanc qui créerait une réaction trop imprévisible et l'annulerait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Droski, tu ne sais plus lancer de sort ? _Expelliarmus_ ! lança-t-il.

Il jeta à la chaine un sort qui faisait exploser les os de la personne, l'un de ses sorts favoris, en Informulé.

Droski réussit à les arrêter et à lancer lui aussi plusieurs sorts qu'Harry préféra arrêter au lieu de laisser le bouclier d'Edew les absorber, préférant garder cet atout le plus longtemps possible.

Il enchaina lui-même par plusieurs sorts plus atroces les uns que les autres, encore une fois Droski réussit à les arrêter et les esquiver.

Droski envoya son sort de lance flamme, sauf que cette fois Harry ne lança pas le sort du Spectre rouge comme devait s'y attendre Droski, mais un sort bien plus puissant, l'enchantement de Faldor de feu.

- _Faldignis_, s'écria Harry.

Le jet de flamme grossit brusquement et passa au-dessus de sa tête grâce à un battement d'aile. En quelque seconde, le jet de feu devint un oiseau immense qui fonça sur Droski. Rien que ses ailes devait faire une vingtaine de mètre d'envergure, heureusement que la salle à manger était grande. Le Faldor de feu fit un piquet sur Droski et comme l'avait prévu Harry, Droski utilisa un sort d'eau, et pas un petit. Il fit appel au contraire de son sort, le Faldor d'eau.

- _Faldunda_, cria-t-il.

Le public était subjugué par la tournure que prenait ce duel, il était impressionnant, et les cris qu'Harry entendait le prouvaient.

Les deux oiseaux s'entrechoquèrent provoquant une fumée, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, les deux duellistes avaient leur baguette pointé au-dessus de leur tête, en direction de leur enchantement, quand soudainement Harry décida d'agir. Stoppant sa concentration sur son enchantement il jeta un sort qui utiliserait le Faldor d'eau de Droski sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

- _Universus_ _aqua_, lança-t-il.

Aussitôt son Faldor disparut et celui de Droski se transforma en une cinquantaine de serpent qui se mit à le tourmenter, le bousculer, tournoyer autour de lui.

Ce sort permit à Harry de reprendre un peu son souffle en mettant ses bras sur ses genoux et reprendre le contrôle sur son bouclier d'Edew qui commençait à prendre un peu trop d'emprise. Il réussit à repousser la brume assez loin pour faire disparaitre la pression qu'avait fait apparaitre les sorts absorbés.

Son repos fut cependant stoppé quand il vit Droski faire apparaitre un seul et unique serpent de feu qui l'entoura, tournoya tout autour de lui et fit disparaitre un à un son sort de l'Ordre de l'eau. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Droski puisse connaitre le Mempo de feu, il l'avait lu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, mais il était extrêmement puissant.

A peine libéré de l'Ordre de l'eau que Droski lança sa fameuse boule bleue. Harry, qui ne supportait plus la pression de son bouclier, laissa la boule le toucher tout en se préparant à l'énorme pression qui allait en résulter. Ce fait ne manqua pas et la pression qu'il exerça fut tellement forte d'un seul coup qu'il fit plier Harry en deux, mais dix secondes plus tard il se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il vit Droski éclater de fureur.

- IL TRICHE ! cria-t-il en regardant les professeurs. PERSONNE N'A PU RESISTER A CE SORT !

- Veuillez ne pas accuser sans fondement, Mr Droski, rugit en se levant le professeur Aleksandrov avant qui que ce soit.

- Mais, professeur, dit Droski.

- Admettez simplement que vous venez de trouver un adversaire qui vous donne plus de fil à retordre que n'importe qui, dit le Directeur Karkaroff.

- C'est un gamin, s'exclama Droski.

- CA SUFFIT ! s'écria le professeur Andropov, c'était non seulement le Sous-directeur mais également le professeur principal des septième années. Bien que Mr Disboor n'est qu'onze ans, il a fait preuve jusqu'ici d'un savoir faire remarquable que même vous n'avez pas réussi à montrer lors de votre cinquième année. Alors taisez-vous et reprenez ce duel avant que je décide moi-même de vous interdire le poste auquel vous tenez tant !

- Veuillez m'excusez, professeur.

Il se tourna vers Harry, furieux. Harry pouvait même voir la main de Droski trembler. Ca lui faisait plaisir de voir Droski dans cet état, et surtout de savoir que c'était grâce à lui, le voir se faire ridiculiser devant tout le monde le rendait très heureux.

- _CELO_, cria Droski.

La boule bleue sortie de sa baguette et fonça tellement vite qu'Harry ne put l'éviter et se retrouva au sol, à cause de la pression de son bouclier, qu'il avait réussi à canaliser, et non à cause de la boule.

- OUAI ! s'écria content Droski.

- Ne cris pas victoire trop vite, dit Harry en se relevant difficilement.

Harry ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps sous cette pression insupportable qui l'étouffer.

- C'est pas possible, dit Droski.

Harry ne répondit pas et leva sa baguette.

- _Finite_, dit-il.

Une boule bleue sortit de sa baguette impressionnant non seulement Droski qui réussi tout de même à la faire dévier, mais aussi le corps professorale dont Aleksandrov, Karkaroff et Nikolaï venaient de se lever.

- _Finite_, répéta Harry.

Une deuxième boule bleue sortit de sa baguette, le soulageant une nouvelle fois faisant disparaitre une énorme pression de son bouclier d'Edew.

- _Finite_, _Finite_, _Finite_, répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Ce ne fut cette fois-ci pas une boule bleue qui en sortit, mais trois maléfices, les trois qu'avait jeté Droski et qu'avait absorbé le bouclier. Harry vit les trois maléfices être stoppé et vit aussi l'expelliarmus de Droski le toucher et le faire voler quelques mètres plus loin, au bord de l'estrade.

Lentement, Harry vit sa baguette de Phoenix s'échapper de sa main et tomber en bas de l'estrade, eu pied d'un élève qui le regarda dans les yeux avec un air désolé sur le visage.

Le silence était pesant dans la grande salle, le duel qui venait de se passer avait été très intense et lourd en rebondissement, jusqu'à la fin, personne n'avait pu deviner le vainqueur de ce duel.

Harry n'entendait que Droski crier sa victoire les bras levé, comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient combattu accompagné par une dizaine d'élève. Même le Directeur Karkaroff, ne s'était pas encore levé, bluffé par ce coup de maître de Droski.

Harry se replia sur lui-même, quelque peu honteux de s'être fait avoir alors qu'il aurait pu gagner ce duel. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait regardé le sort de désarmement arriver sur lui sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Il revoyait ce passage au ralenti, mais quand il vit le Directeur Karkaroff se lever pour déclarer le vainqueur, et Droski lui tourner le dos les bras levé en criant sa victoire, il décida d'agir et de jouer sa dernière botte secrète.

Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette de Sombral qu'il avait caché dans sa chaussette, la leva sa baguette, et avant que le Directeur ne puisse commencer à déclarer Droski vainqueur et Chef de Durmstrang, il réussit à lancer en Informulé, le sortilège de stupéfixion.

Radomir se retourna à ce moment et vit le rayon rouge lui arriver inexorablement dessus, regardant plus loin, il vit le visage de Disboor, le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire mesquin sur le visage, se tenant l'estomac comme s'il n'avait plus de souffle. Puis il tomba raide sur l'estrade.

Harry était fier de son coup, jusqu'à la fin il avait réussi à cacher l'existence de sa deuxième baguette, la veille il avait eu la confirmation que ce n'était pas interdit dans le règlement de posséder une deuxième baguette tant qu'elle était signalé au Directeur, ce que son père avait fait lors de son inscription, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il lui avait dit, il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé.

Le silence était très lourd, jamais Harry n'avait trouvé un silence aussi ennuyant et pénible. Mais il savait aussi que ce qu'il venait de faire en avait pétrifié plusieurs, jusqu'à la fin, la véritable fin, personne n'avait pu deviner le vainqueur de ce duel, et Harry savourait ce silence qui le désignait comme Chef de Durmstrang, la plus grande marche, la plus haute sphère de la hiérarchie qu'il avait pu atteindre, et il en était extrêmement fier.

- IL A TRICHE ! s'exclama le Sous-chef des septièmes années, Petar Korolenko.

- OUAIS, cria tous les autres septièmes années.

- Ca suffit, s'écria le Directeur Karkaroff. Je ne tolèrerais pas que quelqu'un remette en cause la victoire de votre nouveau Chef à tous ! Il n'est marqué nulle part qu'un élève ne doit avoir qu'une seule et unique baguette. Votre Chef Droski a été trop imprudent et trop fier de sa victoire pour finir son duel correctement et stupéfixer son adversaire pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Je sais depuis son inscription que le Chef Disboor avait deux baguettes et il est impensable que vous lui manquiez de respect, est-ce que c'est clair !

- Oui, Directeur Karkaroff, s'exclama tous les septièmes années.

- Je voudrais rajouter quelque chose, dit le professeur Andropov.

- Je vous en pris, Ioan.

- Vous savez tous que le manque de respect est puni très sévèrement dans cette école, dit-il gravement, après avoir réveillé Droski.

Harry regarda les septièmes années et vit leur visage prendre un air inquiet, comme s'ils venaient de comprendre quelque chose.

- Votre irrespect envers votre nouveau Chef des élèves est inqualifiable ! Vous serez donc tous collés tous les soirs de la semaine ainsi que le week-end prochain avec notre concierge qui commence à avoir sa baguette qui la démange. Et vous aussi, s'écria le professeur Andropov à Droski qui allait protester, la façon dont vous avez accusé votre adversaire est honteuse. Jamais de toute ma carrière je n'ai eu aussi honte de ma classe ! s'énerva-t-il en tapant du poing sur le bureau. J'ose espérer pour vous que le Chef Disboor ne voudra pas se charger, lui aussi, de votre punition, dit-il en regardant Harry.

Harry réfléchi quelques secondes. Il était peut-être le nouveau Chef de Durmstrang, mais si deux élèves de septièmes années se mettait contre lui il n'aurait aucune chance, il fallait attendre qu'il soit plus fort pour qu'il puisse donner une correction aux septièmes années. Il allait devoir, même si ça le répugnait, demander de l'aide à quelqu'un pour devenir plus fort, et il allait devoir réfléchir à qui il pourrait demander.

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête et l'attention de tout le monde retourna vers le professeur Andropov.

- Vous avez bien de la chance, car j'aurais été content qu'il le fasse lui-aussi ! dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Avec toutes vos bêtises, je n'ai pas pu déclarer officiellement le vainqueur, s'exclama le Directeur Karkaroff en regardant froidement les septièmes années qui se ratatinèrent dans leurs sièges.

Le Directeur Karkaroff regarda Harry, dévoilant toutes ses dents noires, et dans un élan d'enthousiasme il s'écria :

- Le vainqueur de ce duel et le nouveau Chef des élèves est dorénavant, en réussissant à battre brillamment Radomir Droski dans un duel très serré et magnifique : Chef Harry Disboor, Chef des premières années depuis le début de l'année.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement fit enfin son apparition dans la salle et, regardant le professeur Aleksandrov, il le vit applaudir avec force et lui faire un clin d'œil qui lui rendit en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'était inhabituel pour lui de montrer ses émotions, même la joie, mais pour une fois c'était trop fort, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la joie qu'il éprouvait était immense, même le fait que David lui saute dessus en criant ne l'énervait même pas, alors que d'habitude il lui aurait tout de suite repoussé en lui jetant sans problème un bon Doloris pour s'être permis autant de familiarité.

C'était incroyable, même son père n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de faire un compliment pour cet exploit.

_Harry,_

_Ton directeur m'a fait part d'un exploit venant de ta part, je trouve que réussir à devenir le Chef de Durmstrang est certes impressionnant, mais néanmoins logique quand on sait qui tu es, tu es né pour devenir grand, alors ne fais pas défaut à ton nom._

Même avec un coup aussi impressionnant, son père réussissait à être aussi détestable, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il saurait être fier de lui, il était beaucoup trop stupide pour y arriver. Il arrivait très bien à vivre sans lui, la preuve, sans lui il avait pu devenir le Chef de Durmstrang, alors à partir de maintenant il se foutrait de ses compliments, ses remarques, ses réflexions ou tout autre choses qui puisse venir de sa part.

_Mr Disboor,_

_Stefan Aleksandrov m'a tenu au courant de votre maîtrise exceptionnel dans un duel impressionnant que vous avez réussi à gagner avec un coup de maître, digne d'un grand sorcier. Je suis bluffé d'apprendre qu'un élève de premier année ait réussi à battre un septième année puissant venant de la famille des Droski. J'ose espérer que vous ne vous arrêterez pas sur vos acquis et continuerez à évoluer dans votre passion de la magie. Un ami m'a conseillé un livre pour vous que j'ai joints à cette lettre, il a été étonné d'apprendre vos capacités quand je lui ai apprit que vous aviez un don pour les potions, d'après Kiril Gorski. Il me semble que votre professeur de potion ne vous ait pas caché que nous nous connaissions très bien. Je suis votre évolution depuis le début, et n'hésitez pas à me demander quoique ce soit, ca m'a fait très plaisir de vous aider la dernière fois, je pourrais vous être d'une très grande aide pour la suite de vos idées._

_Amicalement vôtre,_

_Lucius Malefoy._

Il était vrai que Mr Malefoy l'avait beaucoup aidé en lui conseillant un grimoire de magie blanche à la limite de l'illégalité, ainsi personne ne pouvait lui dire qu'il abusait de la magie noire. Harry appréciait beaucoup Mr Malefoy, mais dès l'instant où il avait appris qu'il contrôlait sa vie par le biais de son père il ne l'avait plus respecté, mais il fallait savoir entretenir une relation qui pouvait rapporter beaucoup, et Mr Malefoy était un homme qui pouvait lui apporter de nombreux avantages.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry demanda à David de s'occuper de la section et partit faire un tour dans la forêt de Zolotarev pour s'entrainer comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis une semaine, depuis qu'il pouvait rester toute la nuit dehors s'il le voulait. Etant la forêt la plus proche il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, il ne connaissait que cette forêt pour l'instant.

Malheureusement pour lui, avant qu'il ne puisse commencer son entrainement sur le sort qu'il était depuis le début de la semaine il fit une rencontre qui ne lui plut guère.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, là ? demanda-t-il avec assurance en voyant un sixième année qui avait combattu contre Stanislas Brobroff au poste de Chef, mais qui avait perdu assez rapidement.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, le mioche !

- _Stupéfix_ ! lança Harry avant qu'il ne puisse sortir sa baguette.

A vrai dire il n'était pas pour un duel ce soir, il voulait simplement s'entrainer tranquillement, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait tout laissé à David. Il fit alors léviter le corps et le ramena à son dortoir, il frappa et entra dans le dortoir.

- Va me chercher Stanislas Brobroff ! ordonna Harry à un gars assit à une table sur sa droite.

Il remarqua rapidement que la salle commune des sixièmes années ne changeait pas de la sienne. Elle était froide, en pierre, le sol était gelé, deux couloirs mené sur les dortoirs des filles et des garçons sur la droite, une autre porte à gauche devait sûrement mener au bureau du Chef et du Sous-chef comme dans sa salle commune. Le mur d'en face était recouvert d'affiche en tout genre comme dans sa salle commune, la plus voyante étant celle des règles de leur Chef. Une dizaine de tables étaient dispersées dans la salle, et ici toutes étaient rempli, tous les sixièmes étaient apparemment ici.

- _Tormentum_ ! lança-t-il sur l'élève qui le regardait d'un air arrogant sans s'être levé et fait ce qu'il avait demandé.

Il se tortilla dans tous les sens, Harry savait se maléfice douloureux et il profitait qu'il ne soit pas Impardonnable mais y ressemble pour l'utiliser.

- Je t'ai dit quelque chose !

Harry posa le corps qui flottait derrière lui, lorsqu'il vit six garçons se lever avec leur baguette prête à l'emploi. Harry se dit immédiatement qu'il allait pouvoir mettre en pratique un enchantement particulièrement puissant qu'il avait fini d'apprendre juste avant de commencer celui qu'il avait voulu apprendre ce soir.

- J'espère que vous savez à quoi vous vous risquez ? menaça Harry en levant sa baguette.

- Avec toi, rien du tout, on est plus que toi, et tu n'es qu'un gamin, et si tu répètes ou si tu essais quoique ce soit on te fait vivre un enfer, jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité.

- Si vous essayez de m'impressionner c'est raté, fit Harry. Non seulement parce que je peux vous battre, et aussi parce que l'année prochaine vous finissez votre scolarité, et que je peux aussi vous faire renvoyer si j'en ai envie. Alors soit on oublie tout ça et vous allez me chercher votre Chef, soit vous prenez le risque de vous prendre une raclé maintenant et de vous exposer à une correction devant toute l'école.

Les sixièmes années se regardèrent et ricanèrent avant de tous lever leur baguette. Une fille essaya de les arrêter mais elle reçut un sort qui la rendit muette par l'un des six.

- _Luminium_ ! s'écria Harry en levant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et en tapant sa main gauche en même temps.

Aussitôt une onde de choc se propagea et toucha tous les élèves de la pièce. Harry stupéfixa rapidement les six sixièmes années avant qu'ils ne se réveillent, les ligota et les mit contre le mur de gauche, à coté de la porte qui menait à la porte de leur Chef. A peine eut-il fini que tous les élèves commencèrent à se réveiller.

- Maintenant je veux que quelqu'un aille, immédiatement, me chercher Stanislas Brobroff, ou toute cette histoire risque sérieusement de m'énerver.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! s'écria Stanislas Brobroff en sortant de son bureau et en voyant la plupart des élèves allongé au sol.

- Il se trouve que tes camarades ont voulu se mettre à six contre moi, parce que je n'étais qu'un gamin, et qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié que je demande qu'on aille te chercher.

Stanislas Brobroff regarda l'ensemble des élèves, et son regard s'arrêta sur les six qui était ligotés à coté de lui, toujours inconscient.

- C'est toi tout seul qui a mit tout le monde au sol ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, rétorqua-t-il.

- Impressionnant, fit Stanislas, je suppose que ce sont eux qui ont essayé de s'en prendre à toi ? demanda-t-il en montrant les six.

- Oui !

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir, au fait ?

- J'ai retrouvé celui là dans la forêt de Zolotarev, dit-il en désignant l'élève stupéfixé toujours devant la porte d'entrée. J'ai juste voulu te le ramener sans problème.

- Je vois que ça a raté, souffla Viktor.

- En effet, répondit Harry. Sincèrement Stan, je me fiche royalement de celui-là, dit-il en désignant l'élève retrouvé dans la forêt, c'est ton problème, mais ces six là vont recevoir leur correction. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me considère comme un moins que rien et qu'on ne me respecte pas. Alors je vais aller chercher quelques autorisations dans les jours suivants et je viendrais les chercher pour qu'ils reçoivent leur punition, d'ici là je te laisse t'en occuper comme bon te semblera.

- Très bien, Chef, souffla Stan sachant la discussion close.


	9. Mauvaise Nouvelle

**Chapitre 9 : Mauvaise Nouvelle**

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'Harry reçut finalement la seule autorisation dont il avait besoin. Le Directeur lui avait autorisé de les punir comme il voulait, et que ce soit l'infirmier qui les soigne un minimum. Le Directeur était tout autant d'accord avec lui, il ne supportait pas non plus qu'on ne respecte pas un supérieur, et surtout qu'on s'attaque à lui. Il avait même dit à Harry qu'il allait lui-même participer à la punition.

- Bonjour tout le monde, commença gravement le Directeur Karkaroff.

Tous les élèves étaient présents, comme quand c'était le tour des duels. Une matinée de cours avait été annulée pour cette occasion. Les professeurs se trouvaient tous à leur place habituelle, et le Directeur Karkaroff était debout, parlant à l'ensemble des élèves qui ne savaient pas encore pourquoi ils avaient tous été réuni ce matin-là.

Harry était assit à sa place avec David à ses cotés, et attendait impatiemment son moment à lui, personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer sauf le professeur Aleksandrov, Andropov le professeur principal des sixième, le professeur Nikolaï, le Directeur et lui-même.

- Si on vous a réuni aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il y a quelques jours, le Chef des élèves est venu me demander des autorisations pour certains actes qu'il voulait commettre. Je les ai absolument tous accepté, et j'ai même ajouté quelques petits détails.

Harry regarda les six élèves concernés, et les virent déglutirent difficilement. Harry s'exaltait de voir ces idiots commencer à se faire dessus.

- Je ne vais pas vous expliquer ce qui va se passer d'ici quelques instants, votre Chef va s'en occuper, dit-il en s'asseyant.

Harry se leva, sous les yeux interrogateurs de David, et les yeux terrifiés des six élèves de sixième année.

- Depuis que je suis devenu le Grand Chef, je n'ai toujours pas acquis votre respect qui m'est dû. J'ai pourtant combattu Droski, et je l'ai vaincu, je suis donc dans mon droit, mais cela ne vous a pourtant pas convaincu de mes capacités. Il y a quelques jours, six élèves de sixièmes années ont voulu me mettre une correction, malheureusement pour eux, je ne suis pas aussi faible qu'ils le croyaient et en un seul sort je les ai maîtriser.

Harry était particulièrement fier de dire à tous qu'il avait su maitriser plusieurs sixièmes année avec seulement un sort, et il ne se gênait pas pour se vanter, après tout c'était normal que tout le monde le sache.

- Et aujourd'hui ils vont devoir subir une punition pour leur comportement stupide, ils ont non seulement désobéis à leur supérieur, mais l'ont également attaqué, et je ne le laisserais pas impuni. J'ai demandé au Directeur Karkaroff de ne pas les renvoyer, et il a était assez clément, mais ça s'arrête là.

Harry s'arrêta et regarda l'impact que ses paroles avaient eu sur les élèves. Certains étaient sceptiques, d'autres curieux, et un groupe beaucoup plus restreint étaient terrifiés.

- Et ça ne s'arrête pas là ! continua le Directeur Karkaroff avec force en se relevant. Les six élèves en questions vont non seulement devoir subir le courroux de votre jeune Chef, mais également le mien. Tout le monde sait que je déteste que l'ont ne respecte pas sa hiérarchie, et ces six élèves vont le découvrir, je vais donc également participer à leur punition. Après la punition d'aujourd'hui, ils écoperont d'heures de retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année et sont exclu jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité de concourir pour gagner le poste de Chef et de Sous-chef, finit le Directeur Karkaroff en contournant la table et se placer au coté d'Harry.

- Je vais moi aussi participer à la punition, si le Chef Disboor n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, s'exclama le professeur Nikolaï. Je remarque que ces temps-ci de nombreux élèves éprouvent une certaines aversions aux règle de cette institut, et je me désole que certains de mes élèves en fassent partis. Il est temps que tout ceci cesse !

Harry approuva sans aucun souci, car il savait de toute façon qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il aurait préféré s'en occuper seul, mais il savait aussi que cette punition allait être exceptionnel, toutes les autorisations qu'il avait reçut allait grandement lui servir. En particulier une que le Directeur Karkaroff avait eu énormément de mal à obtenir auprès du Ministère de la Magie, c'est pour cela qu'en plus de l'infirmier de l'institut il y avait un guérisseur.

- Adam Bolgarov, Stas Popovski, Miron Tovaritch, Radoslav Maslo, Anton Borodine, Igor Lesskov, énuméra Harry. Montez sur l'estrade ! claqua la voix d'Harry dans le silence de la salle.

Les six élèves se levèrent fébrilement, et montèrent sur l'estrade doucement, imaginant douloureusement ce qu'ils allaient subir, et se maudissant de leur bêtise.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se demanda comment ils allaient faire pour torturer, comme il aimait le dire, les élèves. Ils allaient demander aux élèves de s'assoir gentiment et d'attendre leur tour ? La réponse à sa question arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Le professeur Aleksandrov fit apparaitre cinq chaises, et demanda à cinq d'entre eux de s'assoir. A peine s'assirent-ils, que des chaines vint les entourer et les bloquer sur leur chaise.

- Mr Borodine, qu'éprouvez-vous en ce moment sur vos actes ? demanda cruellement le Directeur Karkaroff en souriant au seul élève qui resta debout.

- Je…je suis désolé, dit-il. Je m'excuse, Chef. J'ai été complètement stupide, je l'avoue, je vous en pris, s'écria-t-il en pleurant.

- _Tormentum_ ! s'écria Harry.

Les cris d'Anton Borodine eurent l'effet d'une mélodie délicieuse aux oreilles d'Harry heureux. Son père lui avait fait un incroyable cadeau en l'inscrivant dans cette école, elle était absolument merveilleuse.

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité quand le professeur Nikolaï jeta un sort qui lui était inconnu et qui eut pour effet, apparemment, de faire chauffer sa peau.

Les cris vinrent chatouiller agréablement les oreilles d'Harry quand il jeta à son tour un sort qui lui tordit les pieds.

Sa punition dura une bonne heure dans laquelle il reçut des sorts les plus atroces les uns que les autres. Le Directeur Karkaroff n'entra pas énormément dans la punition, mais quand il s'y mettait c'était très impressionnant.

Les élèves qui suivirent furent tous méconnaissable, comme le premier. Le guérisseur et l'infirmier guérirent les élèves de nombreuses fois et les réveiller. Seul le dernier élève ne fut pas comme les autres, son état physique resta intact, mais ce fut le plus impressionnant.

- Merci, souffla Igor Lesskov quand il vit le professeur Nikolaï et le Directeur Karkaroff repartir s'assoir.

Harry avait demandé un traitement particulier pour celui-ci, car c'était lui qui lui avait sembler être le meneur du groupe, qui dit meneur dit plus de responsabilité et donc une plus grosse sanction. Et c'est là que les nombreuses autorisations allaient servir.

- Pourquoi remercier ? demanda Harry.

- Vous allez vous arrêter, fit-il, il est plus d'une heure.

- Je ne vais pas m'arrêter, tu as été celui qui m'a le plus manqué de respect, tu recevras donc un châtiment différent dont je me chargerais personnellement. Et ne crois pas que ce sera moins douloureux que pour tes amis, au contraire, précisa-t-il quand il vit Igor Lesskov souffler de soulagement.

- _Endoloris_, lança Harry sous les regards stupéfiés de l'ensemble des élèves.

Ces cris résonnèrent aux oreilles d'Harry comme une chanson merveilleuse qui faisait remonter les meilleurs souvenirs que l'ont puisse posséder.

- Stop ! arrêta le Directeur Karkaroff. Trente seconde, pas plus !

Harry inclina la tête en signe de compréhension, et laissa le guérisseur accourir au chevet d'Igor Lesskov.

- J'espère que vous avez tous compris que la hiérarchie n'est pas une rigolade dans cette école. Chef Disboor est votre Chef à tous et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Est-ce que vous avez compris ! claqua la voix du Directeur.

- Oui, Directeur Karkaroff, répondit tous les élèves en même temps.

Deux semaines plus tard et sans plus aucun problème, Harry se retrouva dans la forêt de Vassilef, une forêt un peu plus éloigné de l'école que Zolotarev, mais beaucoup plus importante et utile compte tenu du faite qu'elle comportait une clairière très pratique pour les entrainements nocturne d'Harry. Ce soir là Harry avait demandé à David de garder la section suite à une crise entre deux élèves.

Après qu'il eut fini d'apprendre le puissant sort qu'il avait décidé de connaitre il l'avait laissé venir pour qu'il lui apprenne des sorts de métamorphose et que lui-même lui apprenne des sorts noirs, mais ce soir-là, Harry avait profité de la crise entre Tatiana et Irina pour s'en débarrasser.

- Bonjour Harry, salua le professeur Aleksandrov quand il arriva dans la clairière.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- J'ai vu Droski à la colline d'Ukhar, il m'a montré une autorisation de écrite de ta main, c'est bien la tienne ?

- Oui, c'est la mienne, professeur.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, prévint le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le seul à qui j'ai donné l'autorisation de se promener hors de l'enceinte du château seul, après minuit. Si j'interdis tout à tout le monde, je ne risque pas de me faire respecter facilement, et puis j'ai confiance en lui pour ne pas me faire de crasse, professeur.

- Je te comprends, il a été très impressionné par ton Doloris, et je crois que tu as gagné son respect.

- J'ai cru le comprendre quand il me parlait, professeur.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais si je t'ai demandé de venir ce n'est pas pour faire la causette mais pour évaluer tes performances en Occlumencie, alors prépare-toi.

Après un long moment de dur labeur, d'intenses efforts, et de vidage d'esprit, le professeur Aleksandrov permit à Harry de s'arrêter.

- Tu as encore énormément de progrès à faire, dit-il, mais c'est normal que tu sois aussi peu avancé parce que tu viens de commencer, continus à vider ton esprit tous les soirs avant de t'endormir, ça t'aidera.

Le professeur Aleksandrov partit, laissant Harry allongé sur l'herbe verte de la clairière, l'esprit fatigué.

- Harry, appela le professeur Aleksandrov.

Harry se redressa et le vit une vingtaine de mètre plus loin en le regardant.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu es demandé au professeur Gorski du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune ?

- Mr Malefoy m'a envoyé un livre de potion, j'ai voulu faire du polynectar, professeur.

- C'est une potion très compliqué que tu tentes, mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, ce n'est pas pour rien que le professeur Gorski ne fait que des éloges sur toi, finit-il en partant.

- Professeur ! s'écria Harry en trouvant le moment opportun pour lui faire sa demande.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Harry.

- Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me conseiller des livres de métamorphose qui puisse me servir en duel, professeur ?

- Vous devriez demander à votre Second, il est aussi fort en métamorphose que toi en magie noir ou en potion.

- Il m'aide déjà, répondit Harry, mais j'aimerais pouvoir apprendre de moi-même, professeur.

- Je vois, redemande-le moi demain après le cours.

- Merci, professeur.

Harry décida de rester quelques instants pour se reposer avant de partir se coucher sans essayer une nouvelle fois à maitriser le sort qu'il voulait absolument connaitre depuis quelques jours.

La pire nouvelle qu'il reçut de toute l'année arriva quelques semaines plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, à l'arrivé des lettres.

_Harry,_

_Profites de l'Institut de Durmstrang car tu n'y feras pas ta deuxième année, j'ai décidé que tu la feras à Poudlard, et tu n'as absolument pas ton mot à y redire. Mon choix est prit et le restera, et si tu m'envois une seule lettre de protestation, je peux te promettre que la cave te sera de nouveau interdite, sauf pour que je m'en serve sur toi._

_Charles Disboor._

Harry fulminait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père puisse lui faire un coup pareil alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à passer Chef de Durmstrang. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il allait aller à Poudlard pour qu'il aille en fait à Durmstrang pour finalement partir à Poudlard, il le haïssait au plus au point ! Et dire qu'il l'avait béni quelques semaines auparavant quand il torturait Igor Lesskov au Doloris, quel idiot il avait été, il ne pouvait compter sur personne, maintenant il le savait, ne faire confiance à personne. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, et surtout on n'est jamais trahi si on ne se fie à personne.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda David.

- Mon père, cracha-t-il, vient de m'annoncer que je ne ferais pas ma deuxième année ici !

- Quoi, s'exclama David surpris. Mais il ne peut pas te faire ça ! Tu es enfin devenu les Grand Chef, tu es le plus puissant de l'école, il ne peut pas te faire partir.

- Apparemment il s'en donne le droit ! s'énerva Harry.

- Ca ne lui suffit pas de te pourrir la vie chez toi, il faut maintenant qu'il te la pourrisse quand tu es en cours ! Il compte t'envoyer où ?

- A Poudlard !

- Merlin ! S'écria David. C'est l'école que tu me parlais rempli de Sang-de-bourbe et de sang-mêlé ?

- Oui !

- Et en plus on ne pourra plus se voir, remarqua David, qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi, moi ?

Harry réfléchi à comment ils pourraient se revoir et ce que pourrait devenir David sans lui. S'il décidait de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres il aimerait bien que David vienne avec lui.

- Et comment on va faire si on veut rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? murmura-t-il.

- Ecoute, la fin de l'année approche mais ce n'est pas maintenant. L'année prochaine il faut que tu deviennes le Chef de notre section, je sais que tu ne peux pas devenir le Gand Chef, pas maintenant en tout cas, mais il faut que tu prouves à ton tour que tu vaux quelque chose.

- Pas de problème, et on continu à s'entrainer ?

- Evidemment, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter. On s'arrangera pour se revoir, on trouvera bien des moyens. Et surtout continu à t'entrainer en métamorphose, c'est ton point fort, si tu veux devenir un jour un grand sorcier ce sera grâce à cette capacité.

- Je ne comptais pas m'entrainer autrement, sourit David.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Minerva à Albus qui venait de l'appeler.

- Oui, je crois mais je n'en suis absolument pas sûr. J'aurais bien aimé en parler avec Severus aussi mais il devait aller voir quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas grave, je lui en parlerais plus tard.

- S'il vous plait, Albus, j'aimerais aller manger, j'ai encore des cours à assurer cette après-midi et pas des calmes.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai reçut une demande d'inscription pour l'année prochaine il y a quelque jour, un élève venant de Durmstrang.

- En quoi dois-je absolument le savoir ? Eric Marchvil, il y a deux ans, il venait aussi de Durmstrang.

- Je sais bien, Minerva. Mais cette enfant entrera en deuxième année, et il s'appel Harry.

- Vous voulez dire, que ça pourrait être Harry Potter ? C'est quoi son nom de famille ?

- Disboor. Son père c'est Jules Disboor et sa mère Ariette Disboor, mais le frère de Jules, Charles, l'a adopté suite à la mort de son père et de sa mère.

- Les parents l'avaient nommé Harry ? demanda Minerva qui retrouvait enfin un espoir de retrouver le jeune Potter.

- Non, mais ça s'y rapproche, ils l'avaient appelés Harold. Charles et Alexandra Disboor ont réussis à changer son prénom, le jeune n'avait qu'un an.

- Il est né quand ?

- Le 6 Août 1980.

- Pas longtemps après Harry Potter, ça peut correspondre. Vous vous êtes renseigné sur l'adoption ?

Albus Dumbledore sourit, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient parlé qu'Harry Potter pouvait être en vie, il voyait sa sous-directrice intéressé et curieuse.

- Si c'est Harry Potter, je peux vous dire que l'adoption à dût être difficile à organiser. Mais elle s'est faite tout à fait légalement.

- Si Harry Disboor est bien Harry Potter, on peut donc supposer que c'est Harry Disboor qui est enterré à la place d'Harry Potter.

- C'est à supposer.

- Quand sont morts les parents du petit ?

- Seulement quelques minutes après la mort de Voldemort, c'était un meurtre, par le sortilège de la mort, très proprement. Le petit a été retrouvé dans son lit à l'étage, il dormait. Et Jules Disboor était un Mangemort.

- On n'a pas retrouvé les auteurs de ces meurtres ? Ils auraient pu aussi s'occuper de l'adoption du petit.

- Si c'est le cas Charles Disboor est forcément impliqué. Il aurait été soit le complice soit le meurtrier de son propre frère et de sa belle-sœur. Et je ne le pense pas.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, surtout que Charles Disboor, même si c'est un puriste, n'est pas un Mangemort. Et il ne faut pas oublier que l'adoption a été légale. Il ne faut pas non plus tomber dans la paranoïa, on en a assez avec Fol'œil.

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est peut-être qu'une grande coïncidence. Peut-être que Charles Disboor a simplement adopté son neveu suite à la mort de celui-ci. Je suis tout de même impressionné par le parcours scolaire de cet Harry.

- Quel est-il ? demanda Minerva.

- Vous connaissez le style d'enseignement de Durmstrang ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

- Harry Disboor est le Chef des premiers années depuis le début de l'année, commença Albus.

- Ca arrive, son père est un puriste qui a été un très bon élève d'après mes souvenirs.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Albus, mais ce qui m'impressionne le plus c'est qu'il soit devenu le Chef des élèves en battant un septième année, à seulement onze ans.

- C'est moins commun, admit Minerva. Nous savons que c'est un élève sérieux.

- Nous savons aussi qu'il va falloir l'avoir à l'œil. Il ne faut pas oublier que Durmstrang est certes une très bonne école, mais elle enseigne et accepte la magie noire, et bien qu'Igor Karkaroff ce soit repenti au dernier moment, il n'en reste pas moins un ancien Mangemort redoutable.

- Il faudra le surveiller et le recadrer, dit Minerva.

Quelques jours avant la fin de l'année, Harry et David s'entrainaient dans la clairière qu'Harry affectionnait pour qu'Harry s'entraine à des sorts de métamorphoses assez avancé.

- Il est aussi très utile de métamorphoser son adversaire en animal pendant un duel, dit David après avoir fini les métamorphoses précédentes, il perd ainsi tout ce qu'il est et devient véritablement l'animal dans lequel tu l'as transformés. Je n'en connais que quelques uns, mais comme tu me l'as demandé…

- Oui, oui, abrège et passe à la pratique ! ordonna Harry.

- D'accord.

Harry s'était entrainé à plusieurs sorts sans David, mais il s'était avoué qu'il ne pouvait pas apprendre ce genre de métamorphose sans l'aide de quelqu'un de plus…expérimenté que lui.

- La métamorphose en chien, ça te va ?

- Non, il peut devenir agressif, répondit Harry.

- Un animal inoffensif ? J'en ai un qui n'est vraiment pas agressif, la poule.

- C'est parfait ! Montre-moi ! ordonna Harry en montrant un cinquième année allongé à coté d'eux.

Cet élève, officiellement, avait attaqué par derrière David quelques heures auparavant. Mais, officieusement, Harry lui avait lancé, discrètement, un Imperium. Il avait besoin d'un cobaye et il ne l'aimait pas, il avait été le choix parfait !

- Non, Harry, s'écria David, tournes un peu plus ton poignet !

Harry se tourna immédiatement vers David et le regard que lui posa David à ce moment l'énerva instantanément, même s'il se radoucit tout à coup.

- _Tormentum !_ s'écria Harry énervé. Je ne suis pas un de tes larbins que tu commandes à longueur de journée ! Alors tu ne me parles plus comme ça, c'est clair !

- Ou…oui, Harry. Excuse-moi.

- Je me fou de tes excuses ! Ne le fait plus, c'est tout !

- D'accord Harry.

Harry reprit sa métamorphose mais n'y arriva toujours pas.

- Soit plus flexible dans ton mouvement, dit gentiment David.

- Ca va, je ne suis pas débile ! s'exclama Harry. Je te le dirais quand je voudrais ton avis !

- Comme tu voudras, répondit-il en levant les deux mains en s'asseyant contre un arbre derrière Harry.

Harry se remit à sa métamorphose en faisant bien attention à ce que son mouvement soit bien flexible. Mais au bout de dix minutes et quelques améliorations il demanda à David ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu tiens trop fermement ta baguette, répondit-il comme s'il se foutait de la question, ce qu'Harry préféra très largement, la métamorphose n'est pas de la magie noire ou des enchantements ou tu excelles, il faut garder une maniabilité de sa baguette contrôlé mais assez coulante. Essaye de la tenir avec seulement ton pouce et ton index, c'est ce que m'a conseillé le professeur Aleksandrov avant.

David regarda faire Harry et vit une grande amélioration dans sa métamorphose, et il était content qu'il ne soit plus fâché contre lui. Il commençait à le connaitre, et il savait maintenant qu'il fallait parler négligemment quand il se savait moins avancer sur un sujet pour ne pas montrer une supériorité sur lui. Il était assez susceptible, une fierté immense et bien qu'il soit très arrogant il détestait les personnes qui l'était. En fait, il détestait les personnes qui lui ressemblaient.


	10. Départ vers Poudlard

**Chapitre 10 : Départ vers Poudlard**

- Mr Disboor, appela le professeur Aleksandrov alors qu'il lisait à coté de David dans le bateau de l'Institut de Durmstrang au retour pour le port sorcier.

- Professeur ? dit Harry en levant les yeux et en voyant son professeur sur le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque.

- Venez me voir s'il vous plait, réclama-t-il en marchant vers un coin de la salle, à l'écart de tous.

David regarda Harry, puis le professeur Aleksandrov et retourna à sa lecture d'un manuel quelconque de métamorphose.

- Karkaroff a dit aux professeurs que tu ne revenais plus à l'institut et que tu continuais ta scolarité à Poudlard. Je sais que tu sais que Severus Rogue est le professeur de potion de cette école, j'aimerais que tu te fasses bien voir de lui, il pourra ensuite t'aider pour l'Occlumencie et la Légilimancie, tu as énormément progressé mais tu n'es pas encore assez fort. Il fait difficilement confiance et n'accorde pas son temps aux personnes qu'il juge inintéressante, alors fais en sorte d'être intéressant.

Harry acquiesça et continua de l'écouter.

- Tu es très fort en potion et en force du mal, tu le sauras sûrement autant en Défense contre les forces du Mal, ce sont des atouts qui peuvent t'aider à gagner son respect. Mais ça ne fait pas tout ! A Poudlard il n'y a pas la même structure hiérarchique qu'à l'Institut, lis l'histoire de Poudlard je suis sûr que ton père l'a. Pour que Severus t'aide il faut qu'il t'apprécie et te juge digne de son enseignement, il faut donc que tu sache prouver ta valeur, en cours il faut que tu es de bonne note, il faut aussi que tu suives les règles, comme tu as fait à l'institut. Severus est la personne qu'il faut que tu arrives à te mettre dans la poche, il peut t'apprendre énormément.

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois et regarda autour de lui, comme le professeur Aleksandrov, pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait entendre.

- Toi, s'écria-t-il à une fille d'au moins deux ans de plus que lui assise à une table proche d'eux, va-t'assoir plus loin !

La fille partit sans rien dire en emportant son livre avec elle jusqu'à une table beaucoup plus éloigné.

- Pendant nos séances d'Occlumencie j'ai vu ce que tu comptes faire plus tard, ce que tu as déjà dévoilé à David, mais aussi ce que tu ne lui as pas dit, ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il alors qu'Harry allait dire quelque chose, je ne dirais rien. Je voulais juste te dire que j'approuve ce que tu comptes faire, mais qu'il va falloir que tu fasses très attention à Dumbledore, je suis certains qu'il va s'intéresser à toi, vu le dossier que tu as c'est certain, surtout fais toujours en sorte de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, c'est un puissant Légilimens, tu pourras le regarder quand Severus ou moi ne pourront pas voir ce que tu caches.

- D'accord, professeur, acquiesça-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Parfait, à la prochaine, alors, et n'oublis pas de faire ton Occlumencie.

- Promis, professeur.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il posa ses affaires et s'allongea sur son lit. Il repensa, sans le vouloir, à toute l'année qui s'était écoulé à une rapidité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru. Il avait adoré son année, et voilà qu'il n'y retournait plus, il ne savait même pas s'il y retournerait un jour. Il réussit même à admettre que ses moments de rigolades avec Elena, Tatiana, Natacha et David allaient lui manquer, surtout qu'en général c'était sur les affreux sang-mêlés qui fréquentaient l'Institut.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à Poudlard, il ne pourrait même pas éviter les sang-mêlés et les sang-de-bourbe de l'école tellement il y en avait, alors qu'à l'Institut on ne disait pratiquement rien quand un Chef se prenait à un sang-mêlé, même s'il fallait au moins une petite raison.

Il se rappelait de quelques petits détails sur Poudlard lorsqu'il s'y était renseigné quand son père lui avait dit qu'il irait faire sa scolarité là-bas, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était vraiment l'horreur !

Heureusement pour lui il existait un système de maison qui séparait les personnes selon le caractère. Heureusement pour lui il existait une maison, Serpentard, qui n'acceptait que des sang-purs, s'il avait bien compris. Il y connaissait même quelque personne, ce qui était sûr c'était que l'abruti de blond, Drago, aurait été réparti à Serpentard, comme toute sa famille depuis des générations.

- HARRY, VIENS MANGER ! ordonna son père.

Il ne lui avait pas manqué celui-là ! Qu'est ce qu'il était mieux sans lui ! Et dire qu'il allait devoir le supporter deux mois, et cela en faisant l'Elfe de maison. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas acheter une de ses ignobles créatures pour faire tout le boulot.

- _Lotae_, s'écria Harry dans la salle de torture un mois après son arrivée.

Un disque tournant fait d'eau sortit de sa baguette avec une telle force qu'il eut un recul de quelques centimètres et alla couper la chaine de la chaise qu'il avait positionnée à une dizaine de mètres de lui, puis s'encastra dans le mur à l'autre bout de la salle, avant que l'eau ne se disperse quelques secondes après, laissant une fine ligne dans le mur. Harry sourit, fier d'enfin réussir ce sort difficile. Il répara la chaine et recommença une dizaine de fois afin d'essayer de contrôler le recul que provoquait ce sort.

Il tourna ensuite la page et regarda les sorts qu'il y avait après, cherchant un sort qui l'intéresserait. Mais ce qu'il vit ne fut pas d'autres sorts, mais l'évolution qu'avait le sort qu'il venait d'apprendre, en tournant la page encore une fois il vit une image d'un homme réalisant le sort et une vingtaine de disque se mirent à tourner autour de lui, avec de simples gestes de la main, il les envoya un par un sur des cible qui était placé tout autour de lui. En apprenant ce sort aujourd'hui, il avait pensé apprendre un sort très utile, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était si puissant, déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à en faire apparaitre un qu'apparemment il n'avait pas su contrôlé car il était tout de suite partit, alors ça allait lui prendre du temps pour le contrôler et en faire apparaitre d'autre.

- Est-ce que je peux aller dans la cave, père ? demanda Harry deux semaines plus tard.

- Tu as fini tes corvées ? demanda-t-il assis à son bureau en train de s'occuper, comme d'habitude, de ses papiers.

- Oui, père.

- Où est-ce que tu as posé mon courrier ? demanda son père.

- Je ne suis pas allé le chercher, vous ne m'avez pas dit d'aller le prendre, père.

- C'EST DE MA FAUTE EN PLUS ! s'énerva son père en se levant.

- Non, père, se ratatina Harry par peur de se faire frapper encore par son père. Je vais vous le chercher tout de suite, père.

Harry sortit du bureau de son père avec hâte, de peur que son père ne lui lance un stylo dans la tête comme la dernière fois et descendit l'étage pour aller attraper les lettres qui se trouvait sur la table à coté de la fenêtre ouverte. Il en trouva une avec le cachet de Poudlard, sûrement les affaires scolaires, trois autres du Ministère, et une dernière qui n'était pas une lettre mais juste un parchemin plié soigneusement. Regardant si son père n'était pas aux alentours il l'ouvrit délicatement et lut le mot.

_Charles,_

_Je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai mes raisons de vouloir l'envoyer à Poudlard, ce n'était pas prévu de l'envoyer à Durmstrang, mais cette année il doit y aller, cette école lui apprendra des choses que Durmstrang ne pourra pas. Et surtout ne lui interdisait plus une seule fois d'aller dans la cave, s'il veut s'entrainer laissez-le faire ! Si on veut qu'il serve notre cause il faut qu'il soit puissant, surtout s'il doit la mener, comme vous l'avez dit il est peut-être aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il est le seul qui puisse faire entendre les Sang-purs, alors si vous ne voulez pas être sa première cible plus tard, restez ferme comme un père, mais assez leste pour qu'il ne vous en veuille pas._

_Lucius Malefoy_

Harry replia vite le parchemin comme elle l'était avant et remonta dans le bureau de son père pour les lui donner avant de lui demander s'il pouvait aller à la cave, requête à laquelle il répondit par l'affirmative.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise large d'où des chaines pendaient sur les coté, accroché aux accoudoirs pour penser à cette lettre en jouant avec ses deux baguettes dans les mains.

Ses soupçons à propos de Lucius Malefoy venaient juste de se confirmer, depuis le début c'est lui qui contrôlait sa vie, tout depuis le début était prévu. Ils ne voulaient pas être les premiers sur sa liste ? Ils voulaient qu'il soit le meneur de leur cause ? Pas de souci, il le serait, si leur cause était que les Sang-purs domine et rien d'autre, mais ils seraient les premiers sur sa liste. Ils voulaient contrôler sa vie, alors il contrôlera leur mort !

Une semaine avant la fin des vacances, Harry voulait lancer encore quelques fois le sort qu'il venait juste de finir de contrôler, un très puissant sort de magie noire, avant de partir sur le Chemin de Traverse, aller faire ses achats, seul.

- _Vulam_, lança-t-il pour la dernière fois.

Une sorte de tourbillon se créa devant lui, créant un grand courant d'air tout autour, les cheveux d'Harry s'agitèrent, sa robe voleta, et ses habits claquèrent sur sa peau. En quelques secondes une énorme tête monstrueuse avec des cornes sembla se former. La description était difficile, c'était quelque chose de mouvant, ressemblant un peu aux fantômes qu'il avait vus en image, tout autour de cette chose on pouvait voir du vent tournoyer et une sorte de queue semblait le rattacher au sol.

Harry fit un mouvement en direction d'une boite aux lettres moldu qu'il avait récupéré de chez la voisine, et le Diable d'air fonça dans sa direction et tournoya à une vitesse affolante autour d'elle pour la détruire en quelques minutes.

- HARRY ! cria son père. VIENS ICI !

Harry s'arrêta tout de suite et couru rejoindre son père au rez-de-chaussée.

- Vas-t'occuper sans faire de magie pendant un quart d'heure.

Harry partit dans le salon et fit ce que son père lui avait dit sans questionner vu le visage anxieux de son père pendant qu'il partait en direction de la cave.

Il alla donc dans la cuisine et se prépara un bol de chocolat au lait froid qu'il posa sur la table, il s'entoura ensuite de toutes sortes de nourriture et commença à manger. Puisqu'il était quatre heures autant en profiter !

Dix minutes après il sortit de la cuisine reput, et entra dans le salon où il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, surpris de voir deux hommes en robes noirs avec l'écusson du Ministère avec son père.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

- Non, s'exclama son père, reste, ses messieurs allaient partir, dit-il en les regardant.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit l'un d'entre eux, le plus petit, le plus chauve et le plus gros.

Ils partirent par la cheminée, puis Harry se tourna vers son père.

- Vous avez des ennuis parce que je fais de la magie, père ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, il y a trop de sorcier dans ce quartier pour que ta magie soit détectée. Si tu avais été dans un quartier complètement moldu et le seul sorcier, tu pourrais être détecté et ils pourraient même savoir quel serait le sort utilisé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Va faire tes achats, dit finalement son père en lui tendant une bourse.

Harry monta s'habiller et partit, par Cheminette, sur le Chemin de Traverse accompagné de sa baguette de Phoenix, de la lettre de Poudlard et de la bourse que son père lui avait donné.

Ses achats se passèrent sans souci, le Chemin de Traverse étant peu visité aujourd'hui. Il fut même tenté de se prendre un hibou, comme avait fait David, mais il changea d'avis, ne voulant pas s'occuper d'autre chose que de lui-même, c'était déjà beaucoup. Même si ça aurait été une bonne idée, un souffre douleur c'était toujours utile, non ? Non, trop d'ennui !

- Bonjour, Mr Rogue, salua Harry en se retrouvant par hasard devant lui dans l'_Apothicaire_.

- Bonjour, Mr Disboor, salua-t-il en retour.

- Je peux vous poser une question, Monsieur ?

- Si vous croyez que me faire perdre mon temps vous est utile, alors allez-y et ne tournez pas autour du pot !

- Je compte préparer un fluide de Krisus chez moi, mais je me demande s'il n'est pas plus utile d'utiliser 25 graines d'ancolies plutôt que 32 graines de colchiques, vous pouvez me donner votre avis ?

- Ce n'est pas une potion utilisé en deuxième année, fit remarquer Mr Rogue, elle n'est même pas enseigné à Poudlard.

- Comme le Bloqueur Potiolitique, Monsieur. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de le faire.

- Si vous ne trouvez pas les graines de colchiques, dit-il après quelques secondes d'un regard assez déstabilisant, utilisez 18 graines d'ancolies, ça donnera une plus longue durée de flottement et rajoutez 6 grammes de poudre de vase pour un plus grand équilibre.

- Merci, Mr Rogue, dit Harry.

- Je vous en pris, répondit-il en s'éloignant vers la caisse.

La veille avant le départ pour Poudlard Harry finit la potion prévu et la bu dans la cave. Petit à petit il se sentit quitter le sol, ses bras grand ouvert pour trouver l'équilibre, qu'il trouva facilement, sûrement grâce au conseil de Mr Rogue. Sa montée s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres du sol et il se concentra un peu pour avancer, ce qu'il arriva sans beaucoup d'effort.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Harry ? demanda son père en le voyant se diriger vers la cuisine en flottant.

- C'est le fluide de Krisus que je viens de finir, père, répondit-il en s'arrêtant.

- Aucun effet secondaire ?

- Non, tout est normal, père, dit-il en se demandant s'il allait bientôt pouvoir aller boire.

- Très bien. Ca s'arrêtera dans combien de temps ?

- Dans vingt minutes environ, père.

- J'espère pour toi, il ne faudrait pas que les inviter te voient dans cet état ce soir.

- Les effets se seront évanouis, père.

Dans la soirée, Harry se fit appeler pas Malefoy sénior dans un coin du grand salon. Le salon ne grouillait que de personne qu'il connaissait, et heureusement pour lui il n'y avait que lui comme enfant. Etre en présence d'autres enfants qui venait de Poudlard pouvait être horrible, c'étaient sûrement des gamins pourri gâté par les professeurs qui, au moindre bobo, allaient se faire soigner. Que des pleurnichards !

- Oui, Mr Malefoy ? dit respectueusement Harry.

- Votre père m'a apprit que vous ne retourneriez plus à Durmstrang ?

- C'est exact, Monsieur, répondit-il en maudissant ce manipulateur.

- Il m'est fort regrettable de l'apprendre, vous sembliez vous y plaire, surtout quand on sait que vous y aviez une place plus que confortable au sein de l'école.

- C'est vrai que je préférerais rester à Durmstrang au lieu de supporter des gamins qui ne savent pas s'occuper d'eux-mêmes à Poudlard, répondit-il. Pour être franc je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à me contrôler à Poudlard quand je verrais autant de Sang-de-bourbe et de Sang-mêlés dans la même journée. Je risquerais de faire des choses que je ne voudrais pas, sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, Mr Malefoy.

- J'espère que vous saurez vous maîtriser, votre père vous ne le pardonnerez sûrement pas.

- Je le sais bien, j'espère tout autant que vous pouvoir me contrôler, mais on m'a tellement habitué à médire et punir les sangs impurs, que je risque, par habitude, de ne pas y résister, Mr Malefoy.

La seule chose qu'Harry avait dans la tête, c'était essayer de faire peur à Malefoy en lui faisant croire qu'il était complètement fou en présence trop abusive de sang-mêlés et de sang-de-bourbes. Evidemment c'était faux, il était quand même très intelligent, et il n'était pas un de ses ignobles sorciers au sang pourri qui ne savent pas se contrôler en société. Il devait simplement réussir à manipuler un manipulateur.

- Votre éducation me semble assez…radicale, fit remarquer Malefoy. Mais nous devons aujourd'hui savoir cohabiter, bien que ça me répugne tout autant que vous, avec des sorciers de bas étages qui ne méritent pas ce titre. Je serais déçu de savoir, qu'un sorcier tel que vous, n'ait pu réussir à garder son sang froid.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous en faire un serment inviolable.

- Bien évidemment, dit Malefoy. Mon fils, Drago, est à Poudlard, à Serpentard, si vous rentrez dans la même maison que lui, ce que je ne doute pas, il pourrait vous apprendre beaucoup de technique qui peuvent passer inaperçu aux yeux des professeurs pour continuer à haïr les sang-de-bourbe et les sang-mêlés.

- J'en prends note, Mr Malefoy. Excusez-moi, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer suffisamment pour être en forme pour le départ vers Poudlard, Mr Malefoy.

- Bien sûr, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait perdre de votre sommeil.

- Ce n'est rien, ça été un plaisir d'avoir pu parler avec vous, Mr Malefoy.

- Moi de même, répondit-il.

Harry s'en alla, regardant ce qu'allait maintenant faire Malefoy, et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Il était tout de suite partit aller voir son père, sûrement pour le mettre en garde contre ses réactions qui risqueraient d'être excessives.

Harry remplissait sa malle le lendemain, des livres qu'il avait achetés au Chemin de Traverse, d'habits, de robes, d'un chapeau et de tout ce qu'il avait besoin, faisant bien attention de ne pas y mettre en plus des livres de magie noire illégal. Le livre que Malefoy lui avait envoyé fut le dernier qu'il rangea.

Il prit ensuite sa baguette de Sombral et la rangea douloureusement dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Il descendit ensuite dans la cave en attendant que son père l'appel pour partir à onze heures. Sachant qu'il n'était que neuf heures du matin il lui restait donc trois heures pour des sorts relativement simples qu'il avait vus dans un des livres de son père. C'était fou comme son père était passionné par les sorts d'eau et de feu, il en avait des étagères remplies.

- _Cremua_, s'exclama-t-il pour la dixième fois.

Une fine pluie se déversa alors sur la malheureuse chaise qu'il avait prit des piles du fond de la salle. Une chaise où chaque gouttelette qui la touchèrent formèrent un petit trou, rongeant le bois, et au bout de cinq minute, où Harry dût maintenir sa concentration, la chaise avait disparut, et seule une flaque d'eau resta, à l'endroit même où une chaise se tenait auparavant.

- _Perundo_, s'écria Harry sur une nouvelle chaise, énervé par ses nombreux échecs précédent.

Malheureusement, son sort échoua un fois de plus, l'énervant du même coup. Attrapant son livre avec fureur il lut depuis le début le descriptif de ce sort, et se traita d'idiot lorsqu'il lu que le sort ne fonctionnait que sur quelque chose de vivant. Il décida donc de laisser tomber pour le moment et de le tester sur un élève de Poudlard.

- _Orbio procio_, dit-il en visant la chaise en bois qu'il avait fait venir d'un simple sort d'attraction.

Un cercle d'eau se forma devant lui d'un diamètre de deux mètres environ, avec en son centre une boule d'eau.

D'un geste sec de la baguette, la boule d'eau partit comme un cognard sur la chaise qui éclata en plusieurs morceaux. Des filets d'eau sortirent du cercle vers l'intérieur et créèrent une nouvelle fois une autre boule qu'Harry envoya sur le mur, qui n'eut aucun effet sauf celui de s'écraser.

Il arrêta ensuite le sort et avant qu'il puisse tourner une autre page du grimoire, il entendit son père lui gueuler de monter.

- Tiens-toi à moi ! ordonna-t-il. On va transplaner, l'informa son père pour qu'il puisse se préparer.

La sensation qu'il ressentit fut tout aussi désagréable que les précédentes, mais il commençait à s'y faire.

- Allez ! Prends ta malle et monte dans le train, et si j'entends parler d'un comportement honteux de ta part, tu peux être sûr que je te le ferais regretter.

- Oui, père, dit-il.

Malefoy avait donc prévenu son père, tant mieux, ils auront bientôt un aperçu de ce qu'il comptait faire tout au long de l'année, quitte à se prendre une correction de la part de son père.

Harry s'assit sur la banquette de droite d'un compartiment qu'il avait trouvé vide, et d'un habile sort de lévitation il rangea sa malle dans le filet du dessus. Cinq minutes après, le compartiment s'ouvrit sur une tignasse blonde arrogante et complètement stupide, enfin, celui qui portait la tignasse.

- Harry, s'écria-t-il, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Sa va, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser à Poudlard, bien sûr il y a des sang-de-bourbe, mais on s'amuse bien à leur faire peur.

- Tant mieux, dit Harry en regardant les sorciers monter dans le train.

- C'était comment à Durmstrang ?

- Sûrement mieux que ce ne le sera jamais à Poudlard, répondit Harry de mauvaise foi.

- Mon père voulait m'envoyer à Durmstrang au début, informa Drago en s'allongeant sur la banquette, la tête vers la fenêtre, mais ma mère n'a pas voulu, c'était trop loin pour elle.

- Mmh, fit Harry ennuyé.

- Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe et Théo vont bientôt arriver, dit-il.

- C'est bien.

- Tu as appris quoi à Durmstrang ?

- Plein de sort de magie noire très utile pour se défaire des ennuyeux, répondit Harry froidement.

- La chance, à Poudlard on n'apprend pas la magie noire, Dumbledore est beaucoup trop vieux pour être Directeur de Poudlard maintenant, sans lui elle deviendrait une bien meilleure école.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, arrêtant enfin Drago qui commençait sérieusement à le chauffer, et fit entrer Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Théodore Nott.

Après des retrouvailles « chaleureuse », qu'Harry n'apprécia pas vraiment, le train partit enfin en direction d'un château horrible habité par des gamins débiles et de professeurs ridicules.

Harry regardait le paysage passait, essayant de ne pas écouter la conversation des six autres quand il entendit une phrase qui l'obligea à intervenir.

- Vous vous faites ridiculiser pas une sang-de-bourbe !? rigola Harry.

- Ne rigole pas comme un abruti, s'écria Drago, ce qui déplut très fortement à Harry qui sortit dans la seconde sa baguette.

- Ne me traite plus jamais d'abruti, Drago, ou tu pourrais très sérieusement le regretter, dit-il, sa baguette pointé vers Drago.

Les autres ne réagirent pas, trop étonné, sûrement de sa rapidité et de son charisme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Drago, c'est juste que cette Granger connait tous ses cours avant même que l'on est traité le sujet.

- Vous vous faites donc ridiculisé par une sang-de-bourbe qui connait plus de chose que vous, des sang-purs. Vous êtes une honte ! s'exclama Harry en rangeant sa baguette, ne voulant pas créer d'esclandre maintenant.

A Durmstrang il aurait immédiatement lancé un maléfice, mais à Durmstrang il en avait le droit, alors que là il risquait des représailles, et surtout de décevoir Mr Rogue, chose qu'il ne devait pas du tout faire.

- C'est une idiote, dit Pansy, elle ne sait que réciter des lignes écrites sur un livre…

- Et vous, si vous ouvriez vos livres vous ne vous ferez pas ridiculiser par une sang-de-bourbe !

_Fin_

Sur la demande de Julien, je vous fais parvenir la date du prochain chapitre ainsi que son titre.

_Date de publication du prochain chapitre :_ Jeudi 6 Mai 2010

_Titre du prochain chapitre :_ Premier pas à Poudlard_  
_


	11. Premier pas à Poudlard

**Correctrice: Angie**

**Chapitre 11 : Premier pas à Poudlard**

Le reste du trajet se passa plutôt tranquillement au goût d'Harry, sa remarque les avait apparemment calmés de leurs ardeurs chahuteuses.

Harry avait donc sorti le livre « La subtilité de la magie inverse », le livre que lui avait envoyé Malefoy, et l'avait lu, lisant ou relisant le descriptif des sorts à la limite de l'illégalité.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à la gare, et qu'il devait se changer, qu'il rangea son livre au profit d'une robe noir classique, comme s'ils étaient les premiers élèves que l'école accueillait, Poudlard ne savait pas évoluer.

- Harry Disboor, entendit Harry d'une voix bourru provenant d'un peu plus loin.

Quittant Drago et compagnie, il se dirigea vers… le grand homme qui l'avait appelé.

- Bonjour Mr Disboor, je suis Rubeus Hagrid. Comme c'est votre première année à Poudlard vous devez passer par le lac comme les premieres années. Suivez-moi, s'écria-t-il.

Il le prenait pour un premier année complètement débile ou quoi ? S'ils croyaient que le faire passer par le lac pouvait l'impressionnait, c'était raté, Durmstrang reste et restera la meilleure école.

Il resta tout de même calme quand trois gamins excités montèrent sur la barque qu'il avait choisie, il ne savait pas leur nom de famille, donc impossible de savoir si c'était des sang-purs ou non, mais ils l'énervaient quand même au plus haut point.

- Mr Disboor, l'interpella Mr Rogue une fois qu'il fut descendu de la barque, suivez-moi, et ne trainez pas.

- Oui, Mr Rogue, répondit-il délaissant le grand homme qui ne pouvait pas être humain vu sa grande taille, sauf s'il avait bu trop de potion Poussos quand il était petit.

Harry dut presque courir pour suivre Mr Rogue qui marchait avec de grandes enjambées, faisant virevolté sa cape, il aimerait bien pouvoir faire ça, c'était classe.

- Vous allez être réparti dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard, fit-il en entrant de ce qui semblait être un hall.

Il vit, un peu plus loin, des élèves plus âgées commencer à entrer par une grande porte, mais Mr Rogue ne le fit pas passer par là, il rentra dans une petite salle où Albus Dumbledore était debout à coté d'un chapeau complètement rabougri et affreux, posé sur une chaise.

- Venez vous assoir, s'il vous plait, dit Dumbledore.

Harry alla s'assoir comme le vieux lui avait dit, faisant très attention à ne pas croiser son regard, puis Dumbledore prit le chapeau. Harry n'eut pas le temps de sentir le chapeau sur sa tête qu'il entendit une petite voix s'exclamer :

- Serpentard !

Dumbledore le félicita, puis Mr Rogue l'entraina de nouveau devant la grande porte d'où des élèves continuaient à entrer. Il le poussa dans la petite foule et s'en alla, le laissant se débrouiller.

Entrant en suivant les élèves, il vit une immense salle superbement décoré, dans les dimensions il arrivait à penser à sa cave, c'était impressionnant. Cette salle était au moins deux fois plus grande que la salle à manger de l'Institut Durmstrang.

Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par quelqu'un qui le bouscula, étant arrêté il tomba presque.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, s'écria Harry énervé par l'imbécile qui avait osé le toucher.

L'élève, plus grand que lui d'au moins quatre têtes, le regarda et se mit à sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu as le mioche ! Tu ne sais plus marcher ? Tu ne sais plus où est ta table ? Cherches des têtes de serpent visqueuses et tu le sauras !

Harry laissa partir cet abruti, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, chose rarement arrivé.

- Harry, viens, tu es à Serpentard, s'exclama Drago qu'il n'avait pas vu arrivé juste à coté de lui.

Harry regarda ensuite la cérémonie de répartition dans un ennui mortel, écoutant en même temps Drago vanter ses vacances. Il venait à peine d'arriver dans cette école, qu'il avait hâte d'avoir fini l'année, et de ne surtout plus revenir.

Quelques jours plus tard il entra dans son premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, avec comme professeur un dénommé Gilderoy Lokhart, une soi-disant célébrité. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, encore heureux car il semblait être un idiot qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Encore un égoïste !

- Bonjour, je suis Gilderoy Lokhart…

Ca y est, ce gars l'énervait, rien que dans ses manières tout lui disait que c'était un infini abruti. Comment Dumbledore pouvait avoir engagé un professeur aussi idiot ? A croire que Drago avait raison, il était complètement maboule. Lui qui avait cru rencontré un grand sorcier, il avait rencontré certes un grand sorcier, mais pas au meilleur de sa forme intellectuel, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, pour lui, pour ses plans.

Même les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel, c'était vraiment une école infréquentable pour la santé mentale. Harry décida de se reconnecter à la réalité quand il vit des Lutins de Cornouailles gambader en toute liberté dans la salle de classe, et les élèves courir dans tous les sens en sortant de la classe.

- Euh, vous trois, dit Lokhart en le désignant lui, et deux autres élèves d'une autre maison, rangez moi tout ça !

Puis il se précipita vers la porte derrière lui en la refermant avec hâte.

- _Immobilus_ ! cria la fille qui restait.

Tous les Lutins s'immobilisèrent sur le moment, laissant à la fille le temps de faire redescendre le seul garçon qui restait, sans compter Harry, du lustre.

- Ca va, Neville ?

- Oui, merci Hermione.

C'était donc elle Granger, elle n'était pas si impressionnante que ça, et pour eux elle était très intelligente ? Ils étaient alors complètement idiots. C'est fou comme il y avait beaucoup d'idiots, d'imbéciles et d'abrutis dans cette école.

Et le garçon c'était donc Neville Longdubat, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air de savoir se débrouiller avec une baguette, même si c'était un sang-pur, mais il y a toujours des exceptions.

- _Ordonis Lutin de Cornouaille_, s'écria Harry en faisant un grand cercle au-dessus de sa tête puis en visant ensuite la cage où ils étaient avant.

Les Lutins d'une couleur bleu électrique, se virent forcé d'entrer dans leur cage comme si un fil invisible les entrainait. A peine cinq secondes plus tard tous les Lutins furent rangés dans la cage, puis Harry sortit.

- Merci, s'écria alors Granger.

- Ne me parle pas, Sang-de-bourbe !

Harry entendit un hoquet de stupeur et sortit de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien de s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

Son premier cours de potion fut aussi magnifique pour Harry.

- Silence ! claqua la voix de Mr Rogue en entrant dans la salle par une porte au fond à gauche de la salle. Qu'est ce que vous attendez, dit-il calmement, les consignes sont sur le tableau, commencez votre potion !

Harry regarda le tableau et vit une potion d'une simplicité affolante avec les instructions pour la réaliser.

Il se leva donc et alla chercher les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait, sans vraiment regarder ce que Mr Rogue avait noté, pas qu'il le trouvait incompétent, mais il y a des moyens plus rapide pour arriver au même résultat.

Une potion qui fait pousser les cheveux était relativement simple à préparer, quand on sait utiliser des ingrédients convenablement évidemment. Il l'avait apprise juste après la punition qu'il avait infligée à Petroff et Belinski, pour qu'il puisse les soigner la prochaine fois qu'il n'aurait pas d'autorisation.

- Mr Disboor, souffla Mr Rogue dans son oreille une fois qu'il eut commencé à hacher des racines de marguerite, je ne pense pas avoir marqué de rajouter des racines de marguerite haché dans la potion, vous ne savez peut-être pas faire la différence entre cette potion et une potion de ratatinage ! Ressemblante certes, mais différente.

Des élèves de Gryffondor rigolèrent, Harry les regarda méchamment, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans sa classe, Mr Rogue leur retira cinquante points pour ne pas avoir été concentré sur leur potion.

- Je sais parfaitement faire la différence, Monsieur, répondit Harry souriant, je remplace juste les racines de peredoc par des racines de marguerite, ça ne rend pas la potion plus performante, mais ça permet de la préparer plus rapidement. Je tournerais juste une fois de plus dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour remettre la performance de départ à la potion.

- Vingt points pour Serpentard, dit-il sans autre parole.

Harry venait de rabattre le caquet à tout le monde en montrant qu'il était non seulement meilleur que tout le monde en sortilège la veille, mais aussi en potion aujourd'hui. Il pouvait entendre Granger souffler comme un hippogriffe en colère de l'autre coté, c'était tellement exaltant de montrer à tout le monde sa supériorité.

Il finit donc sa potion avant tout le monde, la donna à Mr Rogue et attendit la fin de l'heure pour partir vers la salle commune, entendant l'heure du souper.

A peine arrivé que Drago s'affala sur un fauteuil noir, magnifique, le plus beau, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle s'assirent par terre. Et lui il se mettait où ? Certainement pas par terre. Il était temps pour lui de commencer à faire sa loi après seulement quelques jours de cours.

- Drago ! Laisse-moi m'assoir !

- Ah oui, tu peux prendre une chaise là-bas, dit-il négligemment de la main en désignant une table plus loin.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, je ne suis pas un larbin, et je vois qu'ici tu fais un peu ta loi !

- Oui, grâce à mon nom je peux faire ce que je veux, et ce que je dis est toujours fait.

- Il y a donc une hiérarchie dans la maison des Serpentard ?

- En quelques sortes, répondit Drago en ne le regardant toujours pas.

- C'est parfait, j'adore la hiérarchie. Et si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cas, tu as intérêt à me laisser ce fauteuil, ce n'est plus toi qui commande maintenant, c'est moi ! s'exclama-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Drago, sourit et claqua des doigts, puis comme des chiens de nombreux élèves les entourèrent, tous muni de leur baguette braqué vers lui.

- Tu vois Harry, je ne suis plus celui que tu connaissais avant, je ne suis plus celui qui te suivait, c'est moi qu'on suit maintenant, et si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose il va falloir que tu fasses comme tout le monde.

- Se taire et t'écouter sans vraiment le montrer à l'extérieur, dit Harry.

- Tu comprends vite !

- Mais tu vois Drago, il va y avoir un problème…

- Je ne crois pas, s'exclama un grand garçon brun, tu as très bien entendu Drago, c'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, et tout le monde doit le respecter, toi aussi !

- Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu par un abruti, dit-il en regardant l'élève qui devait être en septième année qui ne fit rien d'un signe de Drago, il va y avoir un problème. Vous savez tous que je viens de Durmstrang, et là-bas il existe aussi une hiérarchie…

- On connait tous cette école, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois l'imbécile, pas besoin de te croire supérieur en croyant que tu sais des choses qu'on ne connait pas.

Une nouvelle fois Harry le regarda froidement et continua, si seulement il pouvait lui lancer un sort bien placer sans rien craindre, de toute façon ça allait bientôt arriver.

- Puisque vous connaissez tous Durmstrang, vous savez donc tous qu'il existe un Chef de Durmstrang qui est élu par les professeurs selon ses compétences en duel…

- Ca aussi on le sait, c'est un de mes cousins, Radomir, qui est le Chef, dit avec fierté l'élève de septième année.

- Terence, dit Drago, arrête de le couper, ordonna-t-il.

- Il ne t'a pas mit au courant ? Il a été destitué de sa place de Chef trois mois avant la fin de l'année. Et c'est moi qui l'ai battu ! Et je ne vais certainement pas me faire commander par toi Drago, alors que tu n'es même pas capable de surpasser une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Drago se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu comprennes où est ta place ici, Harry.

- Et moi je crois qu'il va falloir que tu comprennes où est ta place à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Drago le regarda dans les yeux sans lâcher, il osait le mettre au défi ! C'était une chose qu'il détestait, les seuls qui avaient osé le défier avaient mordu la poussière avec douleur, mais apparemment, ici, ils ne savaient pas de quoi il était capable. Il leva alors sa baguette en l'air, et Drago sourit.

- Je vois que tu as compris, Terence, prends lui sa baguette, dit-il croyant que c'était parce qu'il abdiquait.

- _Luminium_ ! s'écria-t-il.

L'onde partit aussi vite qu'elle était partit la dernière fois, et fit s'évanouir tout le monde, sans exception.

- _Ligortem_, dit-il la première fois sur Drago qui se retrouva ligoté par des cordes aussi fine que des serpents.

Il répéta ce sortilège de nombreuse fois en informulé pour aller plus vite sur les personnes qui semblaient les plus dangereuses.

- Que ce soit bien clair, déclara-t-il à l'ensemble des élèves de Serpentard réveillé, je ne suis pas ici pour obéir à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à un incapable, dit-il en regardant Drago lui jeter des regards incendiaires. Vous me laissez tranquille, vous m'évitez, vous vous écartez de mon chemin, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne m'énervez pas, et ne me commandez pas. Si je dis quelque chose, ça doit être fait ! C'est clair !

Personne ne répondit.

- _Cremua_, lança-t-il.

A peine l'eut-il lancé qu'il l'arrêta, juste le temps qu'ils sentent tous ce qu'il était capable de faire. Leur cri retentirent dès qu'une goutte les touchèrent et leur rongèrent un peu la peau.

- C'est clair ! cria-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, bien que ce ne soit pas très convainquant, des grommellements répondirent. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en demander trop à des abrutis écervelés.

- Celui ou celle qui tentera quelque chose contre moi, saura pourquoi je suis devenu le Chef de Durmstrang, et toi Terence, tu peux demander à ton cousin de quoi je suis capable, il en a été spectateur, peut-être que tu comprendras que je ne rigole pas.

Harry se tourna et sortit de la salle commune sans les libérer, laissant les élèves non attaché s'en occuper. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque, l'endroit dont il avait tout de suite demandé l'emplacement à Drago en arrivant.

Ses entrainements devinrent, dans les semaines qui suivirent, moins présents que lorsqu'il était à Durmstrang, surtout à cause du couvre-feu. Il se contentait des heures qu'il avait de tranquillité, entre deux cours, avant les repas, après les repas, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour essayer de rassasier sa curiosité et son envie de connaitre plus de sorts.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent également assez calme dans la maison Serpentard, après son coup d'énervement, Terence avait suivi son conseil, puis avait parlé, et tout le monde savait à présent qu'il avait utilisé un Impardonnable, qu'il avait vraiment été Chef de Durmstrang et qu'il connaissait énormément de sort de magie noire.

- Disboor ! s'écria Granger derrière lui, elle avait une voix qui ne pouvait pas être oublié.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux la Sang-de-bourbe ! dit-il énervé de devoir parler à ce genre de personne juste quand il allait entrer dans la bibliothèque.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a un devoir de métamorphose à rendre dans deux jours, et qu'on a rien fait ensemble !

- C'est parce que je ne comptais pas travailler avec une Sang-de-bourbe plus que nécessaire, dit-il en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un parchemin. Tiens j'ai tout fait, débrouille-toi pour réunir tes infos avec les miennes, mais tu n'as pas besoin de retoucher mon devoir, il est parfait.

Puis il s'en alla sous les yeux dégouté de Granger, comme si elle ne le dégoutait pas lui. Quelle horreur, il fréquentait bien trop de Sang-de-bourbe et de Sang-mêlé pour son propre bien.

Il se rappela soudainement, pendant la lecture d'un livre intitulé « Créatures mortels », qu'il avait une lettre de David dans la poche depuis ce matin, et il ne s'en rappelait que maintenant après le repas de midi.

_Harry, _

_Comme tu as dû t'en douter je suis devenu le Chef de notre section, et mon frère est devenu le Grand Chef, je n'ai malheureusement pas ta capacité en duel. Je ne t'écris pas que pour vanter mes mérites mais aussi pour te demander de ne plus m'écrire en me donnant ton prénom je te chercherais un surnom. J'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents et Viktor, et mon frère va devoir surveiller mon courrier pour voir si je ne fais pas des bêtises avec toi. Viktor leur a dit ce qu'on faisait ensemble, la magie noire et le fait qu'on était, selon lui, « cruel ». Donc ils ne veulent plus que je te parle, fais donc attention de ne plus dévoiler ton identité dans les lettres sinon ils vont m'envoyer dans une école à l'autre bout de la Russie. Ne répond pas à cette lettre, s'il te plait, tu répondras à la prochaine, j'aimerais bien te poser des questions mais je le ferais pour la prochaine fois. _

_A plus,_

_David_

Il savait que Viktor avait peur de lui, mais jamais au point de faire en sorte d'interdire David d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui. Harry devait s'avouer que la présence de David lui manquer, un peu. Il aurait cru qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec Drago, mais cet imbécile se croyait tellement meilleur que lui qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Comme si ce blond pouvait être meilleur que lui. Il détestait les blagues.

- Bienvenue à tous dans le nouveau club de duel, que j'ai instauré, déclara Lokhart plus tard dans l'année avec fierté. Pour commencer, nous allons vous montrer, avec le professeur Rogue qui a gentiment accepté de m'aider, ce à quoi doit ressembler un vrai duel.

La suite ne fut pas ce qu'appelait Harry un vrai duel. Il ne pouvait pas croire que si deux ennemis voulaient se combattre ils allaient se mettre dos à dos sans attenter à la vie de l'autre, faire dix pas, sans se retourner pour prendre par surprise son adversaire, et attendre un décompte stupide pour lancer son premier sortilège. Il décida donc de sortir de la grande salle et de ne pas se faire plus mal aux yeux et aux oreilles pour enfin retrouver sa liberté.

- Ou allez-vous Mr Disboor, venez donc sur l'estrade et nous montrer ce que vous pouvez faire, dit Lokhart qu'il maudissait. Vous serez accompagné de…

- Malefoy, coupa Mr Rogue d'une voix tranchante, nous pourrons ainsi voir ce que valent deux de nos meilleurs sorciers de deuxième année, dit-il fier de montrer une supériorité pour sa maison.

- Oui, si vous voulez, Severus, dit Lokhart bien qu'il n'ait vraiment le choix. Mettez vous en position, dit-il après qu'ils aient effectué les dix pas réglementaires, vous ne combattrez que pour désarmer votre adversaire, et je dis bien désarmer.

- _Ejecto_ ! lança Harry en pensant à un sortilège très simple et sans dommage.

Drago se le prit en plein dans le ventre et fit un vol plané jusqu'au pied de Mr Rogue qui le releva sans aucune délicatesse.

- _Serpensortia_, lança Drago faisant sortir un serpent de sa baguette.

Le serpent regarda autour de lui et Harry rigola intérieurement devant quelque chose d'aussi stupide, si David avait été là, il aurait été mort de rire, pratiquement toute sa section savait qu'il était Fourchelangue, et il n'en avait pas honte, c'était un don sacré pour lui, de nombreux grand mage noir avaient ce don et il en était fier. Il se foutait complètement que Poudlard entier sache qu'il était un Fourchelangue, au moins ils sauraient qu'il était supérieur, pour Harry, être Fourchelangue signifiait une supériorité certaine. Et puisqu'il était Fourchelangue, il deviendrait forcément un grand mage noir, c'était sa destiné, puisque c'était un Fourchelangue.

- _Attaque celui qui t'a fait venir_, siffla-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, même Mr Rogue, il aurait cru qu'ils seraient en admiration devant lui, mais on ne dirait pas. Il était quand même Fourchelangue !

Heureusement pour Drago, Mr Rogue se mit devant lui et fit disparaitre le serpent, le second serpent avec lequel il parlait. Le premier il l'avait tué lui-même.

_Fin_

_Publication du prochain chapitre: ?_

_Titre du prochain chapitre: ?_

_**Désolé je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire.**  
_


	12. Avancer

**Correctrice : Angie**

_Les réponses aux reviews anonyme sont sur mon profil pour cette fois-ci, mais si vous voulez que je vous réponde donnez-moi votre e-mail par message privée, pour la prochaine fois._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Avancer**

Quelques jours plus tard, en entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il eut la mauvaise surprise d'être reçu par Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils ne lui parlaient plus depuis la première et dernière séance du club de duel, ils s'étaient peut-être enfin aperçu qu'il leur était supérieur.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais Fourchelangue ! s'affirma Drago en se plaçant face à lui.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua Harry.

- Je ne suis pas Fourchelangue, s'exclama Drago.

- Je parlais de ta stupidité !

Harry partit ensuite s'assoir à une table et sortit ses affaires de métamorphose pour faire son devoir absolument stupide et d'une simplicité affolante. Lui qui croyait être en difficulté en métamorphose, en fait il l'était juste par rapport à David, ici il était vraiment en avance.

Il fréquentait vraiment une école qui n'avait rien à voir avec Durmstrang. Le niveau était totalement différent.

- Mr Disboor, veuillez rester je vous pris, l'arrêta Mr Rogue alors qu'il allait sortir du cours de potion.

La fin du cours arrivée, et surtout la fin du dernier cours de la journée, Harry avait décidé de s'entrainer à un sort qu'il avait jugeait parfait pour un duel, c'est donc en maugréant qu'il fit demi-tour et s'approcha de son professeur préféré de cette école ignoble.

- Oui, Mr Rogue ?

- Asseyez-vous, dit-il en désignant une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaitre devant son bureau.

Harry s'assit tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. En espérant qu'il n'allait pas lui reprocher quelque chose.

- Votre ancien professeur Aleksandrov m'a souvent parlé de vous, commença-t-il en s'asseyant.

Harry espéra soudainement qu'il ne lui avait dit que du bien.

- Il m'a parlé de vos excellentes notes à chaque cours, et de vos besoins particuliers.

- Mes besoins particuliers, Monsieur ? s'enquit Harry.

- Vous ressentez apparemment le besoin d'en apprendre plus que ce qu'un élève normal voudrait connaitre. J'ai donc fait mes propres recherches pour confirmer ses dires et voir si vous mériteriez ce qu'il m'a proposé.

Qu'avait bien pu proposer le professeur Aleksandrov ? L'aider à s'améliorer en Occlumencie ? En Légilimancie ? En potion ? En magie noire ? Dans tous les cas il était preneur avec plaisir.

- J'ai donc découvert des informations très intéressantes sur vous. A Durmstrang vous avez été le Chef de votre année puis le Chef de Durmstrang, ce qui est en soi un miracle pour un premier année. Vous avez aussi les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières, que des Optimals sauf en Botanique où vous n'avez qu'Acceptable. De plus vous avez su respecter les règles sans souci d'après vos professeurs. A Poudlard vous continuez sur la même voie.

- Merci, professeur.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour vanter vos mérites et flatter votre égo, Disboor. Je veux juste que vous compreniez bien que si j'accepte de vous aider à vous améliorer en Occlumencie ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux, mais bien pour vos efforts.

Ainsi donc le professeur Aleksandrov lui avait demandé de l'aider en Occlumencie, il devait admettre que de l'aide ne serait pas de refus, il avait vraiment l'impression de ne rien faire.

- Comprenez bien une chose, Disboor ! dit-il en se redressant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai absolument refusé de vous aider en Légilimancie pour plusieurs raison, mais la seule que vous devez connaitre est que vous êtes trop jeune. Plus tard je changerais peut-être d'avis, j'encourage toujours mes élèves à progresser. Evidemment, si ces élèves ne continues pas leur travail comme je le vois depuis trois mois, l'aide que je leur propose pourrait leur être retiré.

- Evidemment, professeur.

- Ces leçons particulières se dérouleront tous les mardis et jeudis, une demi-heure après le souper. Ces leçons devront être prises au sérieux, comme si c'était un véritable cours. Exceptionnellement vous pourrez faire gagner des points et en faire perdre, je vous donnerez également des devoirs supplémentaires, j'espère pour vous que ces conditions vous conviennent.

- Vous deviendrez une sorte de professeur particulier, Monsieur.

- Je suis un professeur qui aide un de ses élèves les plus prometteurs à progresser, tout simplement. Maintenant, sortez !

- Oui, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur, dit Harry en se précipitant vers l'extérieur, heureux.

Harry était réellement heureux cette fois, généralement il faisait semblant de montrer une certaine joie, mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment là, il était vraiment content, il décida donc de partir dans une salle de classe vide assez isolé pour s'entrainer, et profiter de sa bonne humeur qui se faisait de plus en plus rare ces temps-ci.

_- Tuer…du sang…manger…tuer…_ siffla une voix.

- Du Fourchelangue, reconnut Harry.

Il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, suivant le son de la voix à travers les murs de pierre, il monta les marches, et après une course effrénée en suivant le son de cette voix que personne n'entendait d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il se retrouva au coté de Londubat et Granger, regardant Miss Teigne accroché au mur, tout comme Rusard.

- La chambre des secrets a été rouverte, ennemi de l'héritier prenez garde, murmura Londubat.

- C'EST TOI ! s'écria Rusard en le pointant du doigt.

Il se mit à s'affoler à grande enjambée dans sa direction et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.

- Je vais te tuer…oh oui, je vais te tuer.

Cet homme osait le menacer ? Ce misérable cracmol le menacer ! Pire, il le touchait !

- Lachez-moi, cracmol, s'exclama-t-il en se débattant. _Ejecto_ !

Le cracmol s'envola loin de lui et il s'écrasa sur le mur derrière lui, dans la flaque d'eau.

- Oh, Merlin, s'exclama une voix de fille.

Harry se retourna et vit de nombreux élèves s'agglutiner autour d'eux, sans pour autant les approcher, tant mieux, Harry n'aurait pas supporté.

- Poussez-vous, laissez passer, s'exclama la voix du directeur à travers la foule.

- Que se passe-t-il ! exigea Dumbledore.

Il venait d'arriver en compagnie du professeur Rogue, de McGonagall, Chourave et Lokhart.

- C'est lui ! s'écria le cracmol en se relevant. Il a tué ma chatte, ensuite il m'a jeté un sort !

- Vous m'avez menacé ! se protégea Harry.

- Suffit ! arrêta le vieux. Argus, Miss Teigne n'est pas morte, elle est juste pétrifiée. Je crois savoir que le professeur Chourave à des plants de Mandragore qui arrive à maturation ? dit-il une fois qu'il eut inspecté le chat.

Le professeur Chourave acquiesça.

- Mr Disboor, l'interpella Dumbledore, je souhaite vous voir dans mon bureau dans dix minutes.

Harry acquiesça puis Dumbledore « invita » tout le monde à la grande salle pour manger, sauf Harry évidemment.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous n'êtes pas l'auteur du sort malheureux de Miss Teigne, malgré vos capacités étonnantes, c'est au-delà des compétences d'un deuxième année. Cependant, Mr Rusard affirme que vous lui avez jeté un sort, j'aimerais avoir votre version.

- Ce cracmol m'a touché et menacé, déclara Harry tête haute, il est hors de question qu'un cracmol…

- Mr Disboor, l'arrêta puissamment Dumbledore, je ne sais pas où vous avez entendu que Mr Rusard est cracmol, mais il est hors de question que vous parliez de lui en ce terme, c'est Mr Rusard, mais je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de Mr Rusard avec un tel dégout dans vos paroles, m'ai-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui !

- Monsieur.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'appeler Monsieur, Mr, dit Harry insolemment.

Il détestait cet homme, le pire c'est qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, et c'était difficile.

- Retenue, demain soir ! Allez manger !

Il avait réussit à mettre en colère Albus Dumbledore, alors qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était impossible de le mettre en colère.

- Alors Disboor, tu vas être renvoyé ? rigola Drago.

- _Silencio_, lança-t-il.

Drago remarqua rapidement qu'il avait perdu la voix, il regarda Harry méchamment et Harry sourit, Drago se mit alors à sourire, puis il se leva. Harry n'avait pas prévu qu'il irait voir le professeur Rogue.

Ce fut quand il le vit qu'il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi.

- Mr Disboor,je veux vous voir dans mon bureau quand le repas sera terminé ! dit le professeur Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

- Oui, Mr Rogue.

Drago le regarda et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il allait lui faire bouffer ses dents un jour ou l'autre. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, sans qu'il ne le voit, comme ça il n'aurait pas de preuve. Il pensa soudainement que tant qu'il travaillait son Occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il voulait.

De toute façon, il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de pouvoir protéger son esprit.

Deux mois plus tard, Harry était dans une salle où il s'entrainait sur un sort de magie noir très pratique pour faire mal. Il s'assit, fatigué des deux heures d'entrainement et se mit à penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire à Drago, il l'énervait tellement qu'il travaillait à fond l'Occlumencie.

Il se remit donc à penser à ce fameux jour où les véritables hostilités avaient débuté, lorsqu'il lui avait jeté un sort de mutisme.

Dès lors, ils n'arrêtaient pas de penser aux malheurs qu'il pourrait lui infliger, car à cause de lui le professeur Rogue l'avait aussi mit en retenu, avec cet homme géant, qui n'était assurément pas humain, quel dégout ! D'ailleurs la retenue de Dumbledore avait été humiliante, lui Harry Disboor, sang-pur depuis des générations avait dû récurer des coupes à la main comme un vulgaire Elfe de maison. Il le regretterait !

La grande mauvaise nouvelle avait été la lettre de son père qui lui avait été parvenu une semaine après.

_Je suis indigné que tu aies pu être aussi insolent envers Dumbledore ! Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas le supporter, mais soit comme ton père et ne montre pas ce que tu ressens, surtout quand tu es face à un sorcier qui te dépasse._

_Ce que je ne peux te pardonner c'est l'attaque que tu as réalisé sur Drago Malefoy, Lucius s'en est plains, j'ose espérer que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai à te prévenir !_

_J'ai également entendu dire que tu as réussi à récolter deux retenue en une journée pour toutes ses actions, lorsque tu reviendras tu recevras bien plus !_

_Je veux dorénavant que tu aies un comportement irréprochable, ou les conséquences risqueraient d'être fâcheuses pour toi !_

_Je veux également que tes notes en botanique et en astronomie s'améliore, recevoir des Acceptable ne peuvent être considéré comme des bonnes notes pour un Disboor !_

_Ton père_

Tout ça était la faute de Drago et de Dumbledore, incapable de comprendre qu'ils étaient en faute, il en récoltait donc les reproches.

Ce soir là, Harry décida de se Désillusionner, un sort très pratique qu'il avait décidé d'apprendre il y a deux semaines, pour pouvoir sortir le soir.

Ce qui le tracassait en ce moment c'était la pétrification d'un première année, pas que ça le dérangeait, c'était un sang-de-bourbe, mais il était curieux de savoir qui était derrière l'identité de l'héritier de Serpentard. Et bien que beaucoup de monde croit que c'était lui, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Ca serait bien de connaitre l'identité de l'héritier et l'aider dans sa tache.

Il sortit et passa à coté de la cabane du monstre, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la porte de derrière s'ouvrir puis se refermer sur Granger et Londubat.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Londubat.

- Suivre les araignées ? Il veut dire quoi par là ?

- Regarde, murmura Londubat.

Harry se rapprocha et vit des petites araignées descendre par la fenêtre et partir vers la forêt.

- Suivons-les ! proposa Londubat.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es fou, on va se faire renvoyer ! s'écria Granger doucement.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Je te connais plus curieuse que ça Hermione. Je ne peux pas y aller seul, c'est toi l'année dernière qui a empêché le retour de… de Tu-sais-qui, dit-il plus bas. Tu es meilleur que moi, je ne compte pas aller dans la forêt interdite seul, alors tu viens.

- Je te préviens Neville, si je dis on rentre, on rentre !

- Oui, d'accord, allez viens !

Londubat se mit à courir, suivit par Granger. Harry réfléchi deux secondes avant de se mettre à courir derrière eux, silencieusement pour ne pas se faire voir.

S'ils enquêtaient sur les évènements présents, il devait les suivre et récolter autant d'information que possible.

Toujours désillusionné il les suivait à travers la forêt, ralentissant l'allure en même temps qu'eux pour ne pas être trop près.

Ainsi, c'était ça dont Pansy n'arrêtait pas de parler, Granger avait réussi à empêcher le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et c'est grâce à cela qu'elle avait fait gagner sa maison avec Londubat.

Ainsi son père avait raison sur toute la ligne, et lui aussi, il ne se faisait aucune fausse idée sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il pourrait réellement le rejoindre. Et cette idiote avait empêché son retour, quelle idiote, elle mourra quand il reviendra.

En pensant à sa mort, il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelle de David, il espérait seulement qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé à cause de son stupide frère.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque au prima bord, Harry se retrouva face à une immense araignée, entouré de plein d'araignée aussi immense.

Il écouta silencieusement la discussion qui se passait entre Granger, Londubat et l'immense Acromantula, qui s'appelait apparemment Aragog.

Il enregistra les informations donné jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les Araignées se jeter sur eux. Se disant que les Acromantulas ne pouvait pas le voir il recula doucement et s'écarta de la sang-de-bourbe et de Londubat qui se faisaient encercler.

- Neville ! cria la sang-de-bourbe.

- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur ! s'énerva Londubat.

- Non ! Prépare-toi à te défendre !

Quelle idiote, elle croyait vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir avec autant d'Acromantulas ? Surtout avec la formation de Poudlard ? Il allait donc se régaler de voir ses deux idiots se faire dévorer par des monstres. Des monstres tués par des erreurs de la nature.

La nature reprenait ses droits !

Dommage pour Londubat, mais quand on fricote avec ce genre chose on devient forcément comme ces déchets de l'humanité.

Il reculait, faisant extrêmement attention où il mettait les pieds, essayant de se mettre en hauteur pour admirer le spectacle original.

Quand tout à coup il se fit bousculer, annulant par la même occasion l'enchantement qui le rendait invisible.

Il se retourna et vit plusieurs Acromantulas l'encerclait. Des pinces claquaient au-dessus de sa tête telle des lames de couteau s'entrechoquant. Leurs yeux aussi rouges que les flammes de l'enfer.

Harry avait peur. Jamais il n'avait combattu des monstres aussi énormes, à Durmstrang il aurait dû les étudier lors de sa quatrième année. Cependant, Harry n'était pas un grand sorcier pour rien. Si ces choses l'attaquaient, elles devraient répondre de leurs actes.

Mais tout d'abord, essayons de négocier…

- Attendez ! s'écria Harry. Si vous me laissez, je vous promets de vous aider à attraper les deux humains là-bas !

La sang-de-bourbe se défendait plutôt bien, et Londubat se débrouillait aussi, bien que pour un sang-pur il était désolant qu'il soit moins bon qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

- _Aragna exime_, s'écria la sang-de-bourbe.

Une araignée s'envola comme toutes les autres avant de pouvoir les atteindre.

Une patte se planta à coté de sa tête le faisant revenir à ses propres soucis.

- Je vois bien que vous avez des soucis avec les deux humains là-bas, je peux vous aider à les capturer, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ton aide, nous est inutile, répondit une Acromantula à la voix cassé.

- Dans ce cas, vous m'obligez à me défendre, murmura Harry.

La sang-de-bourbe et l'autre incompétent savaient peut-être se défendre, mais ils n'avaient pas étudiés à Durmstrang où il fallait savoir se défendre face à plusieurs ennemis en même temps.

- _Proficiscor_, pensa-t-il en tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa poche.

Les quelques Acromantulas qui l'entourait se firent éjecter à plusieurs mètres d'Harry, comme si une onde de choc les avait heurté, Harry en profita et se mit à courir vers Granger et Londubat. Il aurait plus de chance de s'en sortir avec ces deux là que tout seul, quitte à les aider, et puis il pourrait leur poser des questions ensuite en marchandant.

Lui, il savait ce qu'était le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, et peut-être que eux ils savaient où elle se trouvait. Ne jamais mettre de coté des suppositions, même si c'est des sang-de-bourbes ou des Gryffondors qui sont concernés…ou les deux réunis.

- Disboor, s'exclama Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Et vous deux ? rétorqua Harry qui mit fin aux questions de la sang-de-bourbe. Granger, tu couvres la droite, Londubat la gauche !

- Et toi ? demanda Londubat.

- Je me charge du devant.

- C'est par là qu'elles arrivent le plus, s'écria Granger, tu ne pourras pas y arriver seul.

- Je suis bien meilleur que vous deux réunis, alors fais ce que je te dis si tu veux vivre !

Granger ne continua pas à discuter et fit ce qu'Harry lui avait dit de faire, tandis que Londubat commençait à perdre du terrain de son coté.

- _Proficiscor_, lança Harry.

Le même effet se produisit, les Acromantulas proche d'une dizaine de mètres se firent éjecter, laissant un peu de répits aux trois jeunes élèves de Poudlard.

- Comment tu as fait ? s'exclama Granger stupéfaite.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis meilleur que vous deux réunis ! répondit Harry avec supériorité.

Granger pouffa et se remit à jeter des sortilèges, Londubat également. Harry jetait aussi des sortilèges mais il utilisait plus des maléfices assez puissant pour en repousser plus d'une à la fois.

Pendant qu'il combattait, Harry réfléchissait comment ils pourraient s'en sortir, sans qu'il ne soit blessé, et si pendant la route il devait perdre un des deux autres, se sera tant pis pour eux.

- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, s'écria Londubat puis il continua à jeter des _Aragna exime_.

- J'y réfléchie, répondit Granger suivit d'un _Aragna exime_.

Ils ne lançaient que ce sortilège depuis le début.

- Préparez-vous à courir, dit Harry, et surtout ne trainez pas, je ne ferais pas demi-tour.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Granger.

- Arrête de vouloir tout savoir et ferme-là Granger ou je te laisse à ces ignobles bêtes !

Pendant encore cinq minutes ils continuèrent à repousser les araignées géantes quand le cri de Granger retentit comme un appel de détresse d'une jeune incapable, ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs.

- C'EST QUAND TU VEUX !

- _PROFICISCOR !_ COUREZ ! _SAEVITIAE_ _!_

Le premier sortilège eut l'effet escompté, ils les libérèrent de l'assaut pour quelques instants, laissant à Harry le temps de jeter le deuxième sortilège qui créa un couloir de flamme d'où ils entrèrent sous la chaleur étouffante en courant.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre :_ ? (Pas encore écrit, bien que je sache ce qu'il y aura à l'intérieur)

_Publication du prochain chapitre :_ Jeudi 20 Mai 2010


	13. La Chambre des Secrets

**A l'intention de tout le monde :** J'ai certes repris la deuxième année d'Harry avec le Basilic, et j'ai également pas mis les choses dans l'ordre que l'on connait dans les livres ou les films, c'est normal. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus qu'Harry n'a pas la même personnalité. Donc voilà, veuillez arrêter de me "harceler" pour l'ordre chronologique, bien que je ne bous en veuille pas du tout. Je trouve même normal que vous me l'ayez fait remarquer.

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Review Anonyme : **Veuillez arrêter de me donner votre adresse e-mail par review, je ne les reçois pas, les effaces automatiquement, je ne peux donc pas vous répondre. Envoyez-la moi par message privé, ou **send message** comme c'est marqué sur le site. Pour cela allez sur mon **profil **en haut à gauche.

**Chapitre 13 : La Chambre des Secrets**

La course le long du couloir enflammé ne se passa comme Harry l'avait prévu.

Des Acromantulas suicidaire se jetèrent sur les flammes et des araignées carbonisées tombèrent devant Harry, bloquant ainsi le passage.

Malheureusement, avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de dégager le passage, le couloir de flamme se volatilisa, laissant Harry, la sang-de-bourbe et Londubat à la merci des Acromantulas, comme quelques instants auparavant.

Harry s'était arrêté devant l'Acromantula qui était tombé devant lui et vit Londubat et la sang-de-bourbe passer devant lui en courant, paniqué.

- Disboor, cria la sang-de-bourbe, dépêche-toi, elles vont t'avoir !

Harry se mit à courir derrière eux, regardant derrière lui pour voir si les Acromantulas ne s'approchaient pas trop.

Et ce qui dû arriver, arriva. Une racine dépassait du sol et Harry se prit le pied à l'intérieur tombant ainsi la tête la première.

C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, il avait réellement peur. Il avait peur de mourir, il paniqua et bougea dans tous les sens pour essayer de se défaire de la racine qui le retenait. Mais indubitablement, les Acromantulas le rattrapèrent et l'entourèrent.

Une des pates pointues de l'Acromantula au-dessus de lui se planta exactement à l'endroit même où sa tête se trouvait deux secondes auparavant.

- DISBOOR ! entendit-il crier de la voix de Londubat, comme un bruit de fond.

- ARAGNA EXIME !

- ARAGNA EXIME !

Harry se sentait prisonnier, le monstre géant était au-dessus de lui, il était prisonnier de ses énorme pates pointues, tel des barreaux d'Azkaban. Il n'arrivait plus a penser convenablement, tout son esprit était tourné vers cette bête, arrêtant ainsi toute tentative de pensée rationnelle. Il était prisonnier de sa peur.

Alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses tempes, et que le noir était complet dans son esprit, Harry vit l'araignée être éjecté alors que une de ses pates allait s'abattre sur lui.

- Relève-toi ! ordonna Londubat. Aragna exime !

Harry se leva d'un coup et se mit à courir comme jamais pour échapper à ses bêtes monstrueuses. Il ne savait pas si Granger et Londubat le suivait, mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de cette forêt maudite.

- DISBOOR ! entendit-il crier.

Il se retourna et vit Londubat au sol et Granger essayer de le relever, il se retourna et se remit à courir. Il leur avait dit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas pour eux. Ils l'avaient fait pour lui, tant pis pour eux.

La peur s'était évanouit, la rage l'avait remplacé. Non seulement il avait réellement eu peur pour la première fois de sa vie à cause de ses bestioles monstrueuses, mais en plus c'était une sang-de-bourbe qui l'avait sauvé. Quelle honte !

Bien vite, il arriva au château. C'est désillusionné qu'il arriva jusqu'à son lit sans se faire voir du cracmol et de sa chatte.

Le lendemain, un samedi, il décida de partir à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur les Acromantulas, pour ne jamais plus se retrouver démunis face à elles.

- Disboor ! entendit-il au détour d'un couloir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, sang-de-bourbe !

Elle s'approchait, l'air énervé avec Londubat à sa droite. Lui qui n'avait absolument pas voulu les voir, il devait se les coltiner.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas attendu hier ? demanda-t-elle une fois arrivé à son niveau.

- Je vous avais dit que je ne vous attendrais pas, dit-il.

- Mais nous on t'a attendu et sauvé, s'écria Londubat.

- Sauvé ? Vous auriez très bien pu vous enfuir. Si je suis tombé c'était pour vous laisser le temps de partir ! mentit-il. Mais non, comme des imbéciles vous êtes revenu sur vos pas, pourtant vous savez que je suis plus fort que vous, j'ai voulu être gentil pour une fois, mais vous n'avez pas saisi l'opportunité, c'est tant pis pour vous. Je m'en sortais très bien !

Il était en colère, jamais il n'avouerait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, surtout pas à ce genre de personne. Il se retourna et entra dans la bibliothèque, arrêtant ainsi la conversation. Il fallait qu'il torture quelqu'un ! Il le fallait ! Il ne pourrait jamais tenir longtemps comme ça, sans rien pouvoir faire. Apprendre c'est bien, mais mettre en pratique c'est mieux.

Une heure après, il alla ranger le livre qu'il avait trouvé sur les Acromantulas et entendit une conversation qui l'intéressa au plus au point. Il se rapprocha donc et tendit l'oreille.

- Tu crois qu'il y a un rapport ? demanda Londubat à Granger en murmurant.

- Evidemment s'écria-t-elle aussi bas que Londubat, Il y a cinquante ans la Chambre a été ouverte, d'après Hagrid, et plusieurs élèves d'ascendance moldu ont été tué s'achevant par la mort d'un élève. L'école a failli fermer mais Hagrid a été accusé coupable, comme aujourd'hui, et a été renvoyé, l'école a donc put rester ouverte. Aujourd'hui c'est la même chose, les attaques se concentrent sur les élèves d'ascendance moldu, comme il y a cinquante ans, et c'est le même monstre qui agit d'après Aragog.

- Comment en être sûr que c'est le même monstre ? demanda Londubat. Il y a cinquante ans, les élèves mourraient, aujourd'hui ils sont juste pétrifiés. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit le même monstre.

- Pourtant toutes les autres preuves le prouvent, il doit y avoir une explication.

- Et Ginny dans cette histoire ? demanda Londubat. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là ?

- Tous les soirs elle écrit dans un livre, elle parle toute seule des fois, et la nuit elle se lève pour rentrer très tard dans la nuit, mais on dirait qu'elle dort. Elle siffle, même dans la nuit, quand elle dort, comme…comme Disboor, s'écria-t-elle d'un coup.

Ils allaient bientôt trouver ce qu'était caché dans la Chambre des Secrets, et lui il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets, il voulait le savoir et aider la personne, et Londubat et Granger, bien que cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer, étaient intelligent, ils pouvaient l'aider. Il fallait qu'il les utilise !

- Salut ! dit-il en entrant dans la rangée où ils étaient cachés.

- Dégage, Disboor ! s'écria Londubat.

Il calma les picotements qua sa main provoquait pour attraper sa baguette et lui jeter un sort bien placé puis répondit :

- J'ai entendu toute votre conversation, et je peux vous aider.

- Tu nous espionnais ? s'exclama Granger furieuse.

- On va plutôt dire que je me renseignais.

- On n'a pas besoin de ton aide ! dit Londubat.

- Je crois que si. Je sais ce qu'est le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets !

- Ah oui ? dit Granger suspicieuse. Et c'est quoi ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire sans contrepartie.

- Tant pis, dit Granger, on peut se débrouiller seul, dit-elle en se retournant et en faisant signe à Londubat de la suivre.

- Je peux vous aider pour cette Ginny, proposa-t-il.

- Tu ne connais pas Ginny, dit Londubat.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais si je veux que vous m'aidiez, il faut que je vous aide.

- Et en quoi est-ce qu'on peut t'aider ? demanda Londubat.

- Moi, je crois qu'on t'à assez aider, s'exclama Granger après s'être retourné. Quand on voit qu'hier on a voulu t'aider et que tu nous as lâchement abandonné, on voit tout de suite qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, dit Harry. Hier je vous avais dit que je ne vous attendrais pas, vous l'avez fait, d'accord, mais je vous avais prévenu. Aujourd'hui, ce que je vous propose c'est de vous dire ce qu'est le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, et de vous aider avec cette Ginny, et vous vous m'aidez à trouver l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

- Comment tu comptes aider Ginny ? demanda Londubat.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris elle parle le Fourchelangue, et ce n'est pas une capacité donné à tout le monde, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'elle l'est. Elle est en possession d'un livre où elle écrit dessus, elle parle toute seule et elle parle Fourchelangue tout en se promenant la nuit. Donc, à mon avis, elle est en possession d'un livre constitué de magie noire. Je viens de l'Institut Durmstrang je connais donc…

- C'est quoi ? demanda Granger.

Normalement, Harry se serait énervé pour s'être fait couper la parole, surtout par une sale sang-de-bourbe, mais la question lui faisait passer toute son envie meurtrière, surtout quand on sait qui l'a posé.

- Granger qui ne sait pas quelque chose, tu n'as pas encore trouvé le livre ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- C'est une école qui à la réputation d'enseigner les forces du Mal, répondit Londubat.

- Au moins un qui a de la culture, dit Harry sachant pertinemment que cela blesserait l'erreur de la nature.

- Et ça fait quoi que tu viennes de l'Institut Durmstrang ? demanda Granger méchamment.

- Blessé dans ton amour propre ? demanda Harry en souriant. La différence est que moi j'ai l'habitude de la magie noire, et que donc si votre Ginny est en possession d'un livre possédant des enchantements noirs, je pourrais les reconnaitre et même les enlever.

- Tu te crois si fort que cela ?

- Plus fort que toi, Granger, ça c'est sûr !

- On va réfléchir et on te tient au courant, dit Granger.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deuxièmes années commencèrent par la métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, un professeur qu'il détestait.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons débuter une nouvelle métamorphose…

Harry n'écouta plus, il détestait tellement ce professeur qu'il était impossible pour lui de suivre un de ses cours. Le professeur Aleksandrov était un bien meilleur professeur. Il était l'une des trois personnes qu'il respectait avec le professeur Rogue et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry était affalé sur sa table, les yeux fermés, il dormait presque quand le professeur McGonagall le réveilla en tapant sur la table, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Ca va pas ! s'écria-t-il.

- Si vous suiviez le cours, vous n'auriez pas eu à sursauter, dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

- Votre cours n'est pas intéressant, je le connais déjà, si j'apprenais quelque chose d'intéressant je suivrais peut-être mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Vous vous croyez peut-être plus fort que tout le monde, Disboor.

- C'est le cas !

- Métamorphosez-moi ce rat en verre à pied dans ce cas. Je ne vous ais pas vu vous entrainer, cela m'étonnerait donc que vous y arriviez.

Harry la regarda, fiers de lui, il savait qu'il y arriverait et il allait pouvoir lui rabattre le caquet. Il tapa trois fois au-dessus du rat, comme si quelque chose l'arrêtait puis prononça :

- Fera verto !

Le rat bougea dans tous les sens puis se mit à s'amincir, s'allonger, devint de plus en plus transparent et forma finalement un magnifique verra à pied.

- Bien, nous pouvons donc continuer. Mr Londubat, veuillez être plus souple avec votre baguette, et arrêtez donc de frapper votre rat, quelques centimètres au-dessus suffit amplement, dit-elle en se retournant pour inspecter les autres élèves.

- Excusez-moi professeur, l'arrêta Harry.

- Oui, Disboor ?

- Vous avez offert quinze points à Gryffondor pour la métamorphose de Granger qui n'était pas très réussi, mais vous n'avez rien donné à Serpentard, pourtant ma métamorphose était absolument parfaite, vous ne pouvez pas le cacher.

McGonagall le regarda sévèrement puis attribua vingt points à Serpentard puis repartit s'occuper des élèves en difficulté, moins enjoué que quelques minutes auparavant.

- Disboor, l'interpella la sang-de-bourbe en sortant de la classe.

- Quoi !

- On accepte ! On se voit à la récré pour savoir comment tu vas faire pour Ginny.

Ils accélèrent leur marche puis entrèrent en salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Pendant ce cours, Harry s'endormit réellement.

- Alors ? demanda Londubat. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au fond de la cour, derrière un arbre, aucun des trois ne voulait être vue en compagnie de l'autre.

Cela répugnait Harry de devoir faire affaire avec ce genre de personne, mais s'il voulait découvrir l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets rapidement il devait compter sur d'autres personnes. Il aurait bien demandé à Drago, mais il était trop stupide, et puis son père lui avait dit de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire, tout comme son père d'ailleurs.

- Je me cacherais à l'entrée de votre salle commune et j'attendrais que cette Ginny sorte pour que je puisse la suivre pour lui voler son livre, si c'est une livre enchanté elle l'aura sur elle.

- Et si on a raison et que ce livre à quelque chose à voir avec la Chambre ? demanda Londubat.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, dit Harry, comment un livre enchanté pourrait être responsable d'actes aussi respectueux ?

- Respectueux ? s'écria Granger. Des élèves sont pétrifiés, et il y a cinquante ans un élève est mort !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, des actes respectueux, déclara Harry en faisant demi-tour et en partant.

- Attends ! s'exclama Granger en lui courant après.

- On en a fini, Granger ! Je t'ai dit ce que je ferais pour ton amie, maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à chercher l'entrée de la Chambre.

- Tu n'as pas rempli la part de notre marché. Tu as dit que tu connaissais le monstre de la Chambre ?

Eh mince ! Il aurait espéré qu'elle passe encore une fois à coté, comme la dernière fois. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire la vérité, elle pourrait aller le dire à Dumbledore, et empêcher l'héritier de continuer.

- C'est un monstre très dangereux, méconnu mais fascinant quand on sait le contrôler. C'est une Chimère !

- Une Chimère ? s'exclama Granger surprise.

- Evidemment, ça semble pourtant évident quand on connait toutes ses caractéristiques. Je paris que vous ne l'avez pas étudié dans cette école.

- Euh, non, répondit Londubat.

- Evidemment, c'est une école incompétente ! A Durmstrang, on l'étudie dès la première année.

Puis il partit, les laissant imaginer ce que pouvait faire une Chimère. Il commença à partir pour s'asseoir sur un banc et lire un livre, mais le destin en voulait autrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec une sang-de-bourbe et un cracmol ?

- Ca te regarde Malefoy ?

- Tu es un Serpentard, et les Serpentard ne parlent pas à des Gryffondors sauf pour les humilier.

Crabbe et Goyle sourirent derrière Drago. Vraiment des imbéciles ceux-là.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Drago, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- Tu ne peux rien me faire, il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici, dit-il en souriant.

- Si tu crois que c'est ce qui va m'empêcher de… commença-t-il en pointant Drago.

- Disboor ! s'exclama une voix sèche provenant du milieu de la cours.

Harry se retourna et vit McGonagall qui se tenait bien droite, le regarda sévère.

- Rangez immédiatement cette baguette ! Le règlement stipule que la magie est interdite de toute utilisation en dehors des cours. J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard !

Elle se détourna d'Harry et parla pour l'ensemble des élèves.

- Préparez-vous à rentrer en classe, s'écria-t-elle. Dans cinq minutes la récréation est terminée !

Harry repartit énerver, si seulement il arrivait à repousser le professeur Rogue, il pourrait s'en prendre à Drago sans risquer à ce qu'il le sache. Ce soir il verrait bien si depuis leur dernier cours il avait évolué, ça faisait quand même un mois maintenant. Et il avait presque réussi la dernière fois, chose que même le professeur Rogue avait été choqué. Mais quoi de plus normal venant d'un Disboor, sang-pur, et surtout venant de lui.

Une fois dans le château il chercha un élève pour qu'il puisse enfin se laisser aller. Ca faisait beaucoup trop longtemps maintenant, et il en avait marre de cette école de dégénéré. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas s'en prendre à Drago au cas où le professeur Rogue le voit, mais s'il s'en prenait à un autre élève il l'accepterait mieux, mieux que si c'était l'autre blonde.

- HEY ! s'écria-t-il en apercevant un élève qui venait de tourner au détour d'un couloir.

Il se mit à courir pour ne pas le perdre, surtout qu'il se trouvait à un endroit très peu fréquenté.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ! s'exclama le moins que rien quand Harry réussit à le rattraper à une dizaine de mètre.

- Juste te voir souffrir, idiot !

- Essaye pour voir ! dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- N'essaye pas, tu risquerais de te faire mal tout seul. Ils sont où tes deux amis ? Ils en ont eu marre de toi ?

- Moi, au moins j'en ai des amis ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Quelle réponse stupéfiante, tu as réfléchis longtemps pour la trouver ?

- Tu devrais faire attention, Rogue ne serait pas content de voir que son préféré mange la poussière.

- _Perundo_, lança-t-il énervé par cet abruti qui le prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Il était tout de même le sorcier le plus puissant de Durmstrang et de Poudlard. Et ce sorcier de pacotille osait lui parler comme s'il n'était rien.

Ce sortilège il avait voulu l'essayer depuis déjà un petit moment, mais il oubliait à chaque fois de le faire. Il ne connaissait ses effets que parce qu'il l'avait lu. Il avait bien essayé pendant l'été, mais il avait échoué car ce sort ne fonctionnait que sur les êtres vivants, et la chaise n'était pas vivante.

Une bulle se créa autour de la tête du Gryffondor faite d'eau. Il se mit à étouffer, ses cris le noyèrent. Harry arrêta le sortilège avant qu'il ne meure.

- Apprend une chose, Weasley, je n'ai peur de rien ! _Silencio_ ! _Tormentum_ !

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas entendre ses cris, qui auraient alerté quelqu'un, mais il pouvait se régaler de le voir se tortiller dans tous les sens.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ! s'écria McGonagall en apparaissant en face d'Harry, au bout du couloir. Disboor, s'exclama-t-elle, arrêtez ça tout de suite, dit-elle effrayé.

Harry leva le sortilège de douleur puis celui de mutisme avant de partir en courant sa baguette toujours dans main droite.

Mais lorsqu'il tourna au bout du couloir, il percuta une personne.

- Eh bien, Mr Disboor, que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez aussi pressé ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? Ce…ce…c'est inadmissible, s'écria la vieille McGonagall derrière lui avec le roux flottant derrière elle. J'enlève…

- Voyons professeur McGonagall, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Dumbledore.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Harry Disboor, Harry Potter ou Bhrayor ?_

_Date de publication du prochain chapitre : Jeudi 28 Mai 2010_


	14. Harry Disboor, Harry Potter ou Bhrayor ?

Dans deux chapitre, la rencontre avec Voldemort.

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Chapitre 14 :**** Harry Disboor, Harry Potter ou Bhrayor ?**

Deux mois plus tard une réunion extraordinaire fut organisée dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, concernant le cas Harry Disboor.

Depuis la dernière fois où Harry c'était libéré du poids de l'abstinence, il s'était dit que c'était fini, l'abstinence n'était pas pour lui. Et il avait trouvé en Ronald Weasley une victime idéale.

Les retenus s'étaient suivi à un rythme soutenu, les lettres de son père étaient de plus en plus enflammé, et le professeur Rogue avait arrêté tout entrainement avec lui.

Il avait eu peur que le professeur Dumbledore découvre ses plans quand il l'avait fait venir à son bureau avec le professeur McGonagall, mais tout c'était bien fini, à part si on enlevait le fait qu'il avait reçut un mois de retenu et qu'il avait fait perdre deux cents points à Serpentard avec une lettre à son père.

Harry avait décidé de tout lâché avec le professeur Rogue car il maîtrisait l'Occlumencie, il pouvait protéger son esprit du professeur Rogue et puisqu'il ne voulait pas lui apprendre la Légilimencie, autant s'arrêter. Les sorts et les enchantements noirs il pouvait les apprendre seul, ainsi que les potions. Il le respectait toujours, mais à quoi bon perdre un temps si précieux.

Les cours cependant se passaient très bien. En métamorphose, il excellait, et McGonagall l'ignorait. En sortilège et enchantement il excellait encore plus, c'était une matière qu'il adorait au plus haut point, et bien que le professeur ressemble à un Gobelin pour Harry, il suivait le cours, tout en n'oubliant pas de faire des remarques désobligeantes au professeur, ce qui lui valut à chaque fois des points en moins. Dans les autres matières ce n'était pas compliqué, soit c'était du par cœur, soit il fallait utiliser sa baguette, et la baguette il la maniait à la perfection. Seul le cours de Botanique était une corvée pour Harry. Il n' aimait pas cette matière, cela ne servait à rien, savoir manier les plantes ne servait à rien. La seule utilité qu'il y trouvait c'était leur utilité pour les potions, et autant les acheter. Cette matière ne l'intéressait pas !

Avec Drago ça ne c'était pas amélioré, pire, ça avait dégénéré. Harry s'était laissé aller et lui avait fait avaler une dent, et Drago avait passé une journée à l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse la faire sortir. Dire que son père l'aurait tué n'était qu'un euphémisme. Quand Drago était allé se plaindre à son père, le père d'Harry lui avait envoyé une beuglante très…criante. Harry était sûr que Malefoy père l'appréciait un peu moins. Et puis la lettre qu'il avait envoyé lui-même le confirmait, il n'était pas content.

- Minerva, vous avez demandé cette réunion, on vous laisse donc la parole, dit Dumbledore.

En effet Minerva McGonagall avait demandé cette petite réunion, le cas Harry Disboor n'était plus supportable, et Dumbledore avait fait venir Severus Rogue à cette réunion, lui aussi avait des choses à dire.

- Je n'arrive plus à gérer Disboor, chaque semaine je le reprend en train de maltraiter un élève et le plus souvent c'est le petit Ronald Weasley, Molly à peur pour son fils, nous nous devons d'intervenir. Pour moi, il est impossible que celui-là soit Harry Potter, James et Lily se retourneraient dans leur tombe s'il voyait ce qu'est devenu leur fils. Ils étaient beaucoup trop gentil pour que leur fils soit devenu un monstre, ce n'est pas Harry Potter !

- Nous ne pouvons pas mettre de coté l'hypothèse qu'Harry Disboor est Harry Potter sous le simple fait qu'il ne ressemble pas à ses parents, dit Dumbledore.

- Il a une cicatrice, sur le front, en forme d'éclair, d'où elle vient ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Voyons Albus, si cette cicatrice à été faite à quinze mois il est possible que ce soit toujours Harry Potter, bien que j'affirme le contraire. Au cas contraire si elle a été faite avant ses quinze mois, ce n'est pas le fils de James et Lily, il était vierge de toute cicatrice.

- Vous avez une idée de sa provenance, Severus ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore en se tournant vers le professeur Rogue.

- Il est tombé des escaliers à onze mois et est tombé sur une amulette de son père, son vrai père. Et cette cicatrice ne l'a jamais quitté.

- Vous voyez, s'écria Minerva McGonagall, ce monstre n'est pas Harry Potter, et Harry Potter n'est pas Fourchelangue !

- Savez-vous d'où lui vient cette capacité, Severus ? demanda une nouvelle fois Dumbledore.

- J'ai été aussi surpris que tout le monde en l'apprenant. Charles Disboor m'a appris que l'un de ses ancêtres à été Fourchelangue, il y a plusieurs génération.

- Il est fort possible que ce soit vrai, dit Dumbledore, la descendance de Serpentard est très diversifié dans les familles de sang-pur, même les Malefoy, les Dumbledore ou même les Rogue ont Serpentard comme ancêtre, il est possible que le jeune Disboor ait acquis cette capacité.

- Pourtant Vous-Savez-Qui n'arrêtait pas de proclamer qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, dit Minerva.

- Et c'est le cas, il l'est, en tout cas il est l'héritier le plus direct.

- Je suis persuadé que Disboor est celui qui a ouvert la Chambre ! déclara Minerva.

- Voyons Minerva, il n'a que douze ans…

- Ca ne l'empêche pas de faire du mal à de nombreux élèves avec des sort noirs, il est inadmissible qu'un élève soit si cruel dans cette école, si on ne le soupçonnait pas d'être Harry Potter il y a longtemps qu'on aurait décidé de le renvoyer.

- C'est une décision que je dois traiter avec son directeur de maison, et je dois avouer que Minerva n'a pas tord, finit-il en regardant Severus. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Harry Disboor est un garçon élevé par un père qui le maltraite. Elevé toute son enfance dans l'idée des sang-purs, il exècre les sang-mêlés et les sorciers d'ascendance moldu. Poudlard n'est pas une école pour ce garçon.

- Vous êtes d'accord pour son renvoi ? demanda Minerva surprise.

- C'est cela, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ! Poudlard est inadapté pour ce garçon, il lui faut une école avec plus de rigueur…

- Ce garçon est le mal, il deviendra comme Vous-Savez-Qui, il faut le renvoyer ! Durmstrang est la seule école qui puisse lui convenir.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois aussi chamboulé concernant un élève, Minerva.

- C'est aussi la première fois que je vois un élève torturer d'autres élèves avec un sourire satisfait. C'est aussi la première fois que je vois un élève se foutre de toutes les retenues que nous lui infligeons surtout quand on voit l'énervement de son propre père. Ce garçon doit être renvoyé, il est hors de question que j'enseigne à un élève comme lui ! s'écria-t-elle.

Minerva McGonagall était une femme intègre et passionnée, il est possible aussi quelque fois, même très souvent, que le professeur McGonagall protège l'élève sur lequel les fautes tombent. Mais très rarement elle s'énervait pour qu'un élève soit renvoyé, surtout avec des propos aussi dur.

- Je pense que vous exagérait, Minerva, fit le professeur Rogue. Mr Disboor est certes dur, et très complexe, mais en aucun cas il ne deviendra comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous dites ça parce que c'est un élève qui vient de votre maison, Severus !

- Absolument pas, j'aurais dit la même chose pour un autre élève autre que de ma maison. Dire qu'un élève ressemblera au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il n'a que douze ans est discriminatoire et injuste.

- Il me semble, Minerva, que Severus a raison. Il me semble que vous vous êtes un peu trop emporté.

Minerva les regarda tous les deux d'un air dur, puis souffla.

- Je le concède, pardonnez-moi, dit-elle. Cependant, reprit-elle, j'appuie sur le fait qu'il est hors de question que j'enseigne une année de plus à cet élève.

- Bien ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Etes-vous tous les deux d'accord pour retirer définitivement Harry Disboor des suspects potentiels quand à l'identité d'Harry Potter.

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'accord, Minerva suivit instantanément sans réfléchir.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, il y avait certes des indices qui pouvait nous prouver que c'était bien lui, mais il y en a beaucoup d'autre qui nous confirme également le contraire. Nous devrons donc rechercher auprès d'autres garçons, et moi-même je vérifierais si les enchantements de la liste ne sont pas déficients. Severus, vous pouvez vous renseigner si des enfants ont été adoptés en mille neuf cents quatre vingt deux ?

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais, acquiesça-t-il.

- Minerva, recherchez des élèves qui pourrait être Harry Potter dans les premières, deuxièmes, et troisièmes années, peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose.

- Vous devriez également faire en sortes que des recherches soient faites dans d'autres écoles, proposa Severus.

- Très bonne idée, accorda Dumbledore. Vous aviez également quelque chose à dire, Severus ?

- En effet, répondit-il. Où en êtes-vous au ministère ? Sont-ils prêt à vous accorder l' exhumation d'Harry Potter ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à dire, intervint McGonagall en se levant. Au revoir messieurs.

Le professeur McGonagall rangea sa chaise et partit sous les regards désolé d'Albus Dumbledore et moqueur de Severus Rogue.

- Malheureusement, cela n'a guère avancé, mon ami. C'est plus difficile que prévu. Fudge a peur que s'il accorde cette opération sa côte de popularité baisse.

- Je me demande pourquoi le Magenmagot l'a choisit lui comme Ministre.

- Il a été très compétant pour reconstruire notre pays après la chute de Voldemort.

Severus Rogue grimaça mais ne dit rien, il commençait à s'habituer au faite qu'Albus Dumbledore prononce ce nom devant lui.

- C'est tout ce qu'il a réussit à faire, n'avez-vous pas essayé de lui expliquer la raison ?

- Lui expliquer serait absurde, ma propre popularité est malheureusement en baisse à cause des attaques fréquentes qui surviennent à Poudlard, ils ne savent pas s'ils doivent me remplacer ou non.

- Se serait la chose la plus stupide à faire, fit le professeur Rogue.

- Je suis tout de même confiant, quant aux décisions que prendrait le conseil d'administration.

- Vous pensez vous aussi qu'Harry Disboor est coupable de l'ouverture de la Chambre et de toutes ses conséquences ? demanda Severus.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit capable. Il a certes beaucoup d'actions à se reprocher mais l'ouverture de la Chambre n'est pas de son ressort. Il n'est arrivé que cette année, Voldemort a mit plusieurs années avant de la trouver.

- Vous connaissez le monstre qu'elle cache ? demanda Severus en grimaçant.

- Cela me faciliterait beaucoup la tâche, je vous l'avoue. Mais je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le directeur de Poudlard.

Cette soirée là, depuis déjà quelques temps, Harry se cachait aux environs de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors pour prendre le livre de Ginny Weasley, mais ça commençait réellement à l'énerver.

Tous les soirs il se couchait tard pour essayer de trouver ce livre, et à chaque fois c'était pour rien.

Le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvrit et fit sortir un grand élève, sûrement le préfet en chef de Gryffondor pour sortir à cette heure-là.

Il en profita et entra discrètement dans la salle commune, il en avait vraiment marre d'attendre pour rien. Soit la Weasley sortait mais sans son précieux livre, soit elle ne sortait pas.

En entrant il vit Londubat et Granger assis sur un canapé courbé sur quelque chose sur les genoux de Granger, face au feu de cheminé. Il s'approcha discrètement et écouta leur conversation.

- J'ai essayé tous les sorts que je connaissais mais il n'y a rien à faire, murmura Granger à Londubat.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus et vit un livre posé sur les genoux de Granger. Elle essayait d'apprendre d'autres sorts pour faire croire qu'elle est plus intelligente ? Elle ne pourra jamais l'égaler.

- Je crois que l'on va devoir demander à Disboor, fit Londubat.

Quoi Disboor ? De quoi parlaient-ils ?

- Je crois que ça va être la seule solution, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va être content d'apprendre que c'est nous qui avons le livre depuis tout ce temps.

QUOI ! Ils se foutaient de lui ce n'est pas possible !

- Peut-être que le fait que l'on a une idée sur la position de la Chambre des Secrets va nous aider ?

- Je l'espère, sinon on risque de passer à la casserole, dit la sang-de-bourbe.

- Quoi ? demanda Londubat.

- Non, rien.

Ils se foutaient vraiment de sa tête, ce n'était pas possible. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait pour récupérer ce livre, il était dans leurs mains et eux ils avaient une idée de l'emplacement de la Chambre alors que lui n'avait pas encore trouvé. Et ils n'avaient rien dit !

- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais vous faire souffrir au-delà de votre imagination ! déclara Harry froidement.

Il s'était désillusionné et avait sortit cette phrase énervé en s'avançant, terrorisant en même temps les deux Gryffondor.

On voyait à leur visage une lueur coupable, mais aussi un rayon de peur. Tous deux savaient de quoi était capable le Serpentard. Tous deux avaient entendu les actions du Serpentard, tous deux avaient vu Ronald Weasley avec ses blessures, ses bleues, et ses nouvelles peurs. Ils savaient que le Serpentard est un monstre !

- Vous avez le livre depuis le début, vous connaissez l'emplacement de la Chambre et vous ne dites rien, vous me laissez attendre et chercher pour rien ! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai encore besoin de vous sinon ça fait longtemps que vous prierez Merlin de vous sauver !

- Ecoute Disboor…commença Londubat.

- La ferme ! coupa Harry sèchement.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, jamais on ne l'avait autant prit pour un imbécile et un moins que rien. C'était inconcevable, sa baguette le démangeait comme jamais.

Il souffla un bon coup et reprit son calme, espérant qu'il pourra se contenir jusqu'à ce que l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets lui soit révélé.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, commença Harry furieux, vous allez me donner ce livre comme il a été convenu puis vous m'emmenez tout de suite à la Chambre des Secrets ! ordonna-t-il.

- Pour qui tu te prends à nous donner des ordres ? demanda Granger.

Et en plus elle se permettait de se rebeller, si seulement il connaissait l'entrée de la Chambre, il aurait pu lui faire regretter. Il s'était fait manipuler, quel idiot !

- Je croyais que les Gryffondor n'avaient qu'une parole, dit-il, mais ils sont aussi fourbes que les Serpentard. Des menteurs, des manipulateurs !

Harry vit l'impact de ses paroles sur le visage de Granger et Londubat, tous les deux prirent un air vexé. C'était tellement pitoyable de pouvoir lire aussi facilement sur un visage.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, rétorqua Granger. Tu croyais pouvoir nous berner aussi facilement ? On sait que le monstre n'est pas une Chimère ! finit-elle.

Ainsi ils avaient découvert le mensonge, ils avaient un peu de retard quand même, ca faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il leur avait révélé cette information. Ils n'étaient pas aussi intelligents qu'on pourrait le penser tout compte fait.

- Ce n'est pas une Chimère le monstre, reprit Londubat, mais un Basilic.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été honnête non plus, mais ça faisait tout de même deux mois qu'il essayait de trouver ce fichu bouquin pour rien.

- Je le sais que c'est un Basilic !

- Evidemment, dit Granger, Serpentard était Fourchelangue, et le seul animal capable de pétrifier ses victimes est un Basilic, mais seulement au travers de quelque chose, sinon son regard tue.

- Je le savais aussi miss je-sais-rien ! dit-il en arrachant le livre des mains de Granger.

- Hey ! s'outragea-t-elle.

- Vous vouliez que je me charge de découvrir si ce livre est sous l'emprise de la magie noire, je le ferai, je tiendrai ma parole, dit-il en rangeant le livre dans une des poches de sa cape, maintenant dites moi où est l'entrée de la Chambre !

- On te le dira seulement quand tu nous auras dit si le livre à de la magie noire et s'il est responsable de ce qu'est devenue Ginny, dit Granger.

- Vous préférez risquer la vie d'autres élèves juste pour savoir si ce livre est responsable de l'état de votre amie ? Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un Gryffondor. Je croyais que le dicton des Gryffondor c'était : « _sauvons, quelque soit les conséquences et sans réflexion _».

- Dis-nous ce que l'on veut savoir et on te dira où est la Chambre, marchanda Granger.

Harry était furieux, il fallait absolument qu'il apprenne la Légilimencie ! A cause de cette Granger il allait encore devoir attendre pour avoir l'information qu'il voulait, il allait encore devoir attendre pour aider l'héritier.

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous dise ce que vous voulez savoir, si je ne sais même pas l'état de Weasley ! grogna Harry.

- Elle est distante, commença Granger, plus peureuse qu'avant, la nuit je l'entends parler le Fourchelangue, et quand elle n'est pas dans son lit elle sort jusque très tard et reviens en pleurant.

- C'est une fille, une maladie désastreuse et incurable, toutes mes condoléances, annonça Harry sarcastiquement.

Granger regarda Harry d'un air dégouté, n'appréciant pas la remarque d'Harry. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ? Ca faisait deux mois qu'il essayait d'intercepter ce livre pour y découvrir des informations pour eux, et c'est justement eux qui l'avaient.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il y a, et je veux que vous m'emmeniez immédiatement après à la Chambre, c'est clair ?

- Très bien, et pas d'entourloupe cette fois, prévint Granger.

Ce soir là, Harry tomba dans son lit, beaucoup trop fatigué pour se lancer dans une énigme de magie noire.

Ce fut le lendemain matin qu'Harry avait décidé de se lancer, il commençait à dix heures avec deux heures de potion, mais pour l'instant il déjeunait tranquillement, seul. Drago rigolait comme un abruti, sûrement une blague faite par Pansy, l'idiote de Serpentard.

Poudlard était vraiment une école de sous doué, il n'y avait que des incompétents, si seulement il avait été à Durmstrang il aurait plus évolué, il aurait appris beaucoup plus de chose. Il en avait appris énormément, mais seulement en travaillant seul, en cours il n'avait pratiquement rien apprit.

C'est donc en méditant sur sa catastrophique scolarité à Poudlard, tout en avalant son petit déjeuner, qu'il reçut la neuvième lettre de l'année, pendant la distribution de courrier. En général c'était son père.

- Tiens, regardez, Harry aurait des amis, s'exclama Drago.

De nombreux Serpentard rigolèrent de la remarque, mais les deux rires qui se faisait le plus entendre étaient ceux de Crabbe et de Goyle, on aurait dit un mélange de cochon et de singe. Pitoyable !

- Tiens, regardez, Drago se croit intéressant, rétorqua Harry, peut-être que je devrais te montrer quelques sorts qui pourrait te faire remarquer de toutes la grande salle, tu ne crois pas ? Au moins tu aurais toute l'attention que tu désires.

Le rire de Drago s'arrêta presque instantanément, suivit de tous les autres. Harry adorait la crainte qu'il inspirait, il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer.

Drago le regarda froidement et continua son déjeuner, ignorant ainsi Harry qui remercia Merlin, de ce vœu exaucé.

Il ouvrit la lettre et remarqua immédiatement l'écriture d'hippogriffe de David, il avait enfin réussi à lui trouver un nouveau nom. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Pas qu'il lui manquait, ça non, mais ça n'aurait pas été normal qu'on l'oubli, lui, Harry Disboor. Non, il ne lui manquait pas. Non.

_Bhrayor,_

_Je t'envoie cette lettre par l'intermédiaire du professeur Aleksandrov, mais tu comprendras que je prenne certaines précautions, notamment en ce qui concerne ton identité. Ca m'étonnerait que mes parents ou Viktor réceptionnent la lettre, mais le professeur Aleksandrov préfère que je te fasse parvenir le nouveau nom que tu auras désormais, et ce, dans toutes les lettres._

_Bien, comme je ne me rappel absolument plus de ce que je t'avais dit dans la lettre dernière on va faire comme si je ne t'avais rien envoyé._

_Je suis donc devenu le Chef de notre section en battant Elena qui est devenu ma Sous-chef, d'ailleurs je me demande si elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi, bref, mon frère est devenu le Grand Chef suite à la fin de la scolarité de Droski. J'ai essayé de le devenir mais je me fais battre à chaque fois par Tereza Topiline, elle est en quatrième année, tu sais c'est la fille qui était Chef toute l'année, l'année dernière en troisième année. Je me fais toujours battre par elle, et elle, elle se fait battre par mon frère._

_Sinon ici tout va bien, je me suis énormément amélioré en métamorphose, le professeur Aleksandrov m'aide beaucoup._

_J'aime être Chef, mais je préfèrerais que tu sois à ma place, au moins on serait ensemble, et puis j'en ai marre de toujours devoir redire à Lazar et Dimitri qui est le Chef, je me demande pourquoi ils n'arrêtent pas leurs bêtises, pourtant je les puni, mais il n'y rien à faire. Je ne suis pas assez doué en torture il faut croire._

_Et comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Tu dois côtoyer énormément de sang-de-bourbe et de sang-mêlé, quelle horreur. Tu as progressé en magie ?_

_David._

_N'oublie pas de me répondre sous ton nouveau nom, ta lettre risque d'être interceptée par un professeur sous la demande de mes parents, si mon frère ne s'en occupe pas._

Harry était fier de David, il avait réussi dans tout ce qu'il avait dit, c'était vraiment une personne sur qui il pouvait compter. C'est à ce moment que David Krum entra dans la liste des personnes qu'Harry respectait, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de le remettre à sa place s'il venait à trop prendre le goût du pouvoir.

Il plia la lettre et partit écrire une réponse à David avant de chercher de quoi était capable le fameux livre de Weasley.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Tom Elvis Jedusor_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : Jeudi 3 Juin 2010_


	15. Tom Elvis Jedusor

Dans le prochain chapitre vous assisterez à la rencontre d'Harry et de Voldemort, patience.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Tom Elvis Jedusor**

En chemin vers la volière, Harry réfléchit à ce que lui avait annoncé David. Savoir qu'Elena était peut-être amoureuse de lui, il s'en foutait comme de son premier sort.

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était le fait que les parents de David ainsi que son frère se permettaient de l'empêcher de parler avec lui. Comment pouvaient-ils le lui interdire, il n'était pas le diable en personne et encore moins le Seigneur des Ténèbres auquel cas il comprendrait qu'ils le lui interdisent.

Ce qui l'énervait aussi c'est que Lazar et Dimitri remettent sans cesse en cause le pouvoir de David, comme ils le faisaient avec lui au début. Si seulement il pouvait être à Durmstrang pour leur faire comprendre qui est le Chef.

Cependant, malgré toutes ces frustrations, un point de joie rayonnait, le professeur Aleksandrov.

Il connaissait absolument tous ses plans et il continuait à l'aider, car aider David signifiait l'aider lui aussi, surtout quand la personne connaissait ses plans. Il les avait connues pendant ses premières séances d'Occlumencie avec lui, et il avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse cacher un minimum ses connaissances au professeur Rogue avant de laisser partir Harry.

Il était le seul à les connaitre, et il l'aider encore, un homme de confiance.

Il arriva sans encombre jusqu'à la volière d'où il prit la lettre de David, la retourna prit la plume et l'encre qui était sur la petite table à droite, s'appuya dessus, et répondit à la lettre.

_David,_

_Je suis fier que tu es réussi ce que je t'avais demandé, je suis par contre énervé de voir que Lazar et Dimitri s'opposent encore à leur Chef, tu dois te montrer plus ferme, fais-le !_

_J'aimerais également que tu puisses te soustraire de la poigne de tes parents et de ton frère, c'est vraiment idiot de leur part de t'obliger à ne plus me parler, ils ont peur de quoi, que je t'influence du « mauvais » coté ?Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu étais déjà aussi violent que moi quand on s'est rencontré, tu as fait ton choix, et j'espère que tu ne le regrettes pas._

_C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas devenu le Grand Chef de Durmstrang, mais tu n'es pas encore prêt, il te faut encore t'entrainer, pousse la métamorphose plus loin et cherche aussi à apprendre des maléfices, la métamorphose n'est pas tout. Moi-même je cherche dans toutes les sections pour avoir plus de pouvoir, fais comme moi._

_A part ça, ici c'est l'horreur, il y a des sang-de-bourbes de partout, des sang-mêlés à chaque bout de couloir, et pas beaucoup de sang-pur comparé au reste. J'ai été réparti à Serpentard, il n'y a que des sang-purs là-bas, mais beaucoup d'imbécile, je commence à penser qu'il y a des sang-de-bourbes et des sang-mêlés qui valent plus que des sang-purs._

_Il se passe aussi des choses pas très nettes ici. Il y a une Chambre des Secrets qui a été rouverte. C'est une Chambre que l'un des fondateur de Poudlard aurait construit, en l'occurrence Salazar Serpentard, pour éradiquer les sang-de-bourbes et les sang-mêlés quand celui-ci serait parti de l'école, seul son héritier aurait le pouvoir de l'ouvrir._

_Apparemment, cet héritier serait à Poudlard et je cherche actuellement cette Chambre pour pouvoir aider l'héritier. Quitte à passer du temps dans cette école, autant que ce soit le plus agréable possible. _

_J'ai moi aussi beaucoup progressé dans l'apprentissage de la magie. Je connais énormément de sort de magie blanche en plus, ainsi que des maléfices, des sorts de métamorphose, des rituels aussi, des sorts élémentaire, mon père collectionne les livres à ce sujet et à Poudlard il y en a quelques uns à la réserve. J'ai même réussi à trouver un livre qui parle du sort préféré de Droski, et je le connais. Tu sais la boule bleue, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il serait aussi difficile, ce sort a occupé une semaine de mon temps, en m'entrainant tous les soirs trois heures._

_Je crois avoir tout dit,_

_Bhrayor._

_Au fait, ca sert à quoi de m'avoir donné un nom si les lettres passent désormais par le professeur Aleksandrov ? Et pourquoi ce nom ?_

Il plia ensuite la lettre, l'attacha à la patte d'un hibou puis l'envoya au professeur Aleksandrov en rajoutant une petite phrase pour spécifier le destinataire de la lettre.

Pourquoi David avait-il choisi « Bhrayor » ? Pas que c'était moche, au contraire, pour lui ça avait une connotation positive qu'il adorait, ce nom lui rappelait les noms de grands sorciers, surtout en ce qui concerné le son de la dernière syllabe, et il adorait cela. Dumbledore, le véritable nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Gryffondor...

Suite à cela, il partit en direction de la salle commune pour prendre le livre sur lequel il allait travailler, le mit dans son sac de cours et alla retrouver une classe vide au cachot, très peu de personne passait par les cachots, c'était donc un endroit idéal pour travailler.

Il essaya tous les sorts de détection de magie noire qu'il connaissait et rien ne pouvait démentir sur le fait que le livre contenait de la magie noire, et une très puissante magie noire.

Il continua ensuite sur des sorts pour spécifier exactement quel genre de magie noire c'était, mais il fit chou blanc.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une magie aussi noire, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se mit à réfléchir. Weasley n'est certainement pas une Fourchelangue naturelle, donc ce livre doit être lié à cela. Il se traita immédiatement d'imbécile quand il se dit qu'il suffisait simplement de regarder ce qu'elle avait écrit.

Il tourna donc la première page, puis la deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième, mais rien. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur ce livre.

Donc soit la sang-de-bourbe lui avait menti, soit…

En fait il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre. Il prit une plume dans son sac, de l'encre, et écrivit dans le livre, peut-être y trouvera-t-il la réponse à sa question. Dans tous les sorts qu'il avait jetés, rien ne spécifiait le fait que s'il écrivait dedans il deviendrait accro ou tout autre chose dangereuse.

_Je m'appel Harry Jules Disboor_, écrivit-il.

Il eut la surprise immédiate de voir les mots disparaitre. Il tourna la page, pour voir si ce n'était pas apparu derrière, mais il n'y avait rien.

Il revint à la page où il avait écrit, mais les mots n'étaient pas réapparut. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Soudain, des mots apparurent, mais pas les siens.

_Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor_, furent les mots qui apparurent.

Harry se demanda tout de suite ce qu'était ce livre. Y avait-il une personne dans ce livre ? Quelqu'un était enfermé dans le livre ? Ce livre avait appartenu à Weasley, et c'était apparemment ce livre qui lui avait donné la capacité de parler le Fourchelangue, et Granger pensait que ce livre y était pour quelque chose dans l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, peut-être connaissait-il l'entrée.

_Sais-tu où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ?_

_Oui._

Harry sourit, peut-être n'aurait-il pas besoin de la sang-de-bourbe et de l'autre incapable pour trouver l'entrée de la Chambre.

_Où est-elle ?_ écrivit-il.

Il attendit la réponse pendant trente secondes mais rien ne vit, pourtant sa question avait été absorbé, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

_Es-tu pour l'extermination des sang-de-bourbes ?_ demanda Harry.

_Oui_, fut la réponse.

_Je veux aider l'héritier de Serpentard à les exterminer, mais pour cela il me faut connaitre l'entrée de la Chambre pour l'aider._

_Il n'a pas besoin d'un gamin de douze ans._

Quoi ? Comment connaissait-il son âge ? Et comment ça il n'avait pas besoin d'un gamin de douze ans ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il ne savait pas à qui il parlait celui-là !

Il se traita immédiatement d'idiot quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'énervait contre un livre. Il allait finalement avoir besoin des deux autres. Quelle poisse !

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, je suis puissant et très intelligent, je peux lui être utile…_

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase qu'elle disparut pour faire place à celle de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

_J'ai dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi !_

Il ne se prend vraiment pas pour de la bouse de dragon celui-là !

_Si tu avais été fait de chair et de sang, je peux te promettre que tu aurais souffert, tu aurais même imploré Merlin pour qu'il te vienne en aide !_

Il n'attendit pas la réponse qu'il ferma le livre d'un coup sec, énervé, puis il le rangea dans son sac avant de sortir un livre d'enchantement de magie blanche.

Il tourna les pages et trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait. L'enchantement sur lequel il s'entrainait depuis déjà plusieurs jours, si ce n'est plusieurs semaines tellement l'enchantement était puissant.

Harry adorait les sortilèges, enchantements, maléfice ou tout autre variante qui permettait de se battre contre plusieurs adversaires, et ce sort était parfait, comme le sort du _Luminium_. Et puis après s'être battu contre des Acromantulas, il avait préféré se concentrer sur des sorts qui pouvaient mettre au tapis plus d'un adversaire.

Ce fut donc pendant le temps qui lui restait qu'il s'entraina à l'enchantement du _Cristal_ _Etincelant_.

Harry était assis sur un banc de la cours, un livre sur ses genoux, attendant que la sonnerie retentisse pour pouvoir partir en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, pas que ça l'enchanté, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Surtout avec un professeur aussi incompétent que Lokhart. Une fois il avait été en retenu avec lui, et il avait dû l'aider à répondre à ses fidèles abrutis.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Londubat en coupant ses réflexions sur la nécessité d'un professeur compétent.

Harry le regarda, puis regarda Granger, qui avait les bras croisés, attendant la réponse.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Granger.

- Je veux connaitre l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ! imposa-t-il.

- Et nous on veut savoir ce qu'a Ginny, dit Granger.

- D'abord vous !

- A toi l'honneur, dit Londubat.

La sonnerie se fit entendre, et Harry rangea ses affaires.

- Alors on va avoir un problème, dit-il en partant.

Depuis le début ils arrivaient à le faire marcher, à le manipuler, mais maintenant il en avait plus qu'assez. S'ils voulaient savoir ce que leur amie avait, ils allaient devoir lui dire où est la Chambre des Secrets. Et puis de toute façon, il ne savait pas exactement ce que Weasley avait.

- Bien, s'écria Lokhart une fois que tous les élèves furent assis, comme je vous l'avais dit, nous allons commencer à étudier le Yéti, donc sortez le livres que j'ai écrit, intitulé _Une année avec le Yéti_, dit-il en souriant.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, cet homme était exaspérant à se croire plus beau, plus fort, plus intelligent, alors qu'en fait ce n'était qu'un abruti qui ne savait même pas arrêter de simple Lutin de Cornouaille.

- ...aussi appelé l'abominable Homme des Neiges…

Comment pouvait-il faire pour convaincre le livre de lui dire où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ? Comment faire quand le livre est persuadé que l'héritier n'a aucunement besoin de lui ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il est fort, puissant, il avait quand même était le Chef de Durmstrang ! Mais bien sûr ! Il n'avait qu'à vanter ses mérites.

- …craint le feu…

Harry commença à se faire une liste mentale de ce qu'il savait faire, pour prouver à ce Tom Elvis Jedusor qu'il est capable d'aider l'héritier de Serpentard. Si seulement ce Tom était vivant il lui aurait montré qu'il était vraiment puissant, et il aurait gouté à sa baguette. Comment avait-il osé le traiter de gamin de douze ans insignifiant !

- …et BOUM, cria Lokhart en faisant sursauter Harry, le Yéti et partit en courant devant moi, il faut dire que je suis très fort, et ce n'est pas un simple Yéti qui allait me battre, dit-il en se vantant.

Quelques élèves applaudirent et on vit que Lokhart était comblé de ces applaudissements stupides.

- Merci, s'exclama-t-il, j'espère que vous avez suivi, parce que demain il y aura un contrôle sur les Yéti.

- Quoi, s'écria Granger, mais professeur, on vient à peine de commencer, et on n'a pas encore approfondi le sujet, on ne sait pas d'où ils viennent, et toutes leurs caractéristiques. Vous n'avez fait que raconter l'histoire de votre rencontre.

- Cela devrait vous suffire Miss Granger, si vous avez bien écouté et lu mon livre vous réussirez le contrôle haut la main. Après tout, j'écris très bien, et je n'ai rien oublié dans mon livre.

Quel idiot, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était raconter ses histoires et être applaudit, il se foutait complètement de leur apprendre quelque chose, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de la gloire. Comment Dumbledore avait pu accepter un professeur aussi stupide que celui-là. Dumbledore est peut-être un sorcier puissant, mais également un sorcier sénile.

Le soir même, alors qu'Harry allait rentrer dans sa salle commune, il entendit la conversation de Granger et de Londubat.

- On doit lui dire, Hermione, s'exclama Londubat.

- Il n'a aucune parole, Neville. Si on lui dit, il partira tout de suite après aider l'héritier !

- De toute façon on ira avec lui, c'est la condition qu'on lui a donné, rétorqua Neville.

- Comment tu crois qu'on va l'arrêter ? Disboor est trop fort pour nous deux, tu as entendu ce qu'il est capable de faire ? Tu as vu Ron avant-hier ? Ce mec est un monstre, Neville.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas prévenir le professeur McGonagall, elle aurait pu découvrir ce que cachait le livre.

- Tu imagines le professeur McGonagall prendre le livre et ne rien faire à Ginny ? Si un professeur découvre que Ginny était en possession d'un livre noire, elle pourrait se faire renvoyer. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Mais si on veut pouvoir aider Ginny, il faut dire à Disboor où est l'entrée de la Chambre, si c'est bien l'entrée.

- Bien sûr que c'est l'entrée, j'en mettrais ma baguette à casser. Mais si on dit à Disboor où est l'entrée, il ne nous dira pas ce que Ginny a.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! s'écria Londubat. Je veux tenter le coup, soit on essaye, soit on n'essaye pas, mais dans les deux cas, on sera fixé. Je suis d'accord avec toi que Disboor est une enflure de première et un salopard. Mais il faut lui dire, et peut-être qu'il nous dira ce que Ginny a.

- Qui nous dit qu'il nous laissera venir avec lui ? demanda Granger.

- C'est nous qui savons où est l'entrée, pas lui. On le fait nous suivre et on y rentre en premier, et il sera obligé de nous laisser venir.

- D'accord, on lui dira demain. Euh…pourquoi on est arrêté en plein couloir ?

- Tu m'avais énervé, désolé.

- C'est rien, répondit Granger.

Trop de sentiment, c'était dégoulinant de sentiment. Comment faisaient-ils pour être aussi sentimentale ? C'était écœurant. Au moins il savait qu'il allait connaitre l'emplacement de l'entrée de la Chambre le lendemain.

Granger et Londubat reprirent leur marche qui les mènerait à leur salle commune, et Harry les suivirent, bien que ce n'était pas pour les suivre mais bien pour rentrer à son tour dans sa salle commune.

La journée avait été chargée, surtout en ennui, si seulement il y avait un peu d'action dans cette école. Durmstrang au moins, il trouvait toujours une petite chose pour créer l'action, mais ici, c'était l'ennui total, personne à commander, personne à torturer, sauf en cachette, et c'était vraiment frustrant. Durmstrang lui manquait.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix, les voix de quelques professeurs. Il vit également Granger et Londubat s'arrêter et tendre l'oreille. Il s'approcha et se mit à coté d'eux, ce qui les surprit. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il qu'eux qui pourraient écouter ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Granger.

- La même chose que toi, sang-de-bourbe ! Alors ferme-là ! J'écoute !

Harry écouta la conversation et ce qu'il entendit le fit sourire, mais fit peur à la sang-de-bourbe et à Londubat.

- Il faut aller l'aider ! s'exclama Granger une fois que les professeurs furent partis.

- Je veux bien vous aider, sourit Harry, voyant enfin l'occasion de connaitre l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et d'aider l'héritier.

Si le livre lui disait que l'héritier n'avait pas besoin d'aide, l'héritier ne penserait sûrement pas la même chose quand il saura qu'il parle lui aussi le Fourchelangue. Car à n'en pas douter, l'héritier parlait le Fourchelangue, étant l'héritier de Serpentard et surtout, pour contrôler une créature comme un Basilic, il fallait avoir un avantage de taille.

Il aurait dû connaitre l'emplacement de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets le lendemain, et grâce à l'héritier qui avait enlevé la petite Weasley pour qu'elle repose à jamais dans la Chambre, il allait connaitre l'entrée plus rapidement que prévue.

- Nous devons aller prévenir le professeur Lokhart, s'écria Londubat, il a dit qu'il allait sauver Ginny et qu'il connaissait l'entrée, mais il ne sait pas pour le Basilic, il faut le prévenir.

Ils commencèrent à courir mais Harry les arrêta très rapidement.

- STOP ! Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Prévenir Lokhart ? Espèces d'idiots, vous pensez réellement que cet incapable connait l'entrée de la Chambre ? Il est plus bête que ses pieds. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il est en train de préparer ses affaires pour s'enfuir et éviter de sauver Weasley.

- N'importe quoi ! s'écria Granger en partant.

- _Tormentum_, lança Harry.

Granger s'écrasa au sol et se mit à crier, depuis le temps qu'Harry rêvait de faire ça. Mais maintenant s'était fini, il ne jouait plus, il voulait savoir, et il saura.

- Londubat ! Tu bouges et tu reçois le même sort, pendant que Granger recevra le Doloris, je l'ai déjà utilisé, ça ne me fait pas peur de le refaire.

Londubat prit un air horrifié, comme s'il voyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Que c'était jouissant. Harry arrêta le sort et attendit que Granger se relève.

- Maintenant je veux savoir ! Où est la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda-t-il fermement.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Tu veux aider l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Disons simplement qu'il vous faut aider votre amie, et pour ça il vous faut aller dans la Chambre des Secrets. Donc autant m'emmener avec vous. Et si vous ne le faites pas, vous souffrirez tous les deux. Que choisissez-vous ?

Londubat et Granger se regardèrent et Harry vit Londubat approuver de la tête.

- Très bien, dit Granger, suis nous.

Enfin, il allait connaitre la Chambre des Secrets. Même ce Tom Elvis Jedusor lui avait été inutile tout compte fait.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre :__ Joie illusoire_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : Jeudi 10 Juin 2010_


	16. Joie illusoire

**Enfin la confrontation! Je m'aplatis devant vous, je m'excuse de ce retard.  
**

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Chapitre 16 : Joie illusoire**

Harry se trouvait face aux lavabos des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, là où Granger et Londubat l'avaient emmené.

Granger lui avait montré le symbole d'un serpent sculpté sur un robinet, puis lui avait dit de parler Fourchelangue.

Maintenant qu'il y était il semblait logique que l'entrée se trouve ici. Granger lui avait dit que le fantôme de ses toilettes avait vu des yeux jaunes avant de mourir, dans ses toilettes. Aragog avait dit qu'une fille était morte il y a cinquante ans. Donc le fantôme était justement cette fille. Ensuite le fait que la chatte du cracmol avait été pétrifiée près des toilettes confirmait aussi l'emplacement de la Chambre.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas trouver lui-même ? S'était-il reposé autant sur la sang-de-bourbe et Londubat ? Quel idiot ! S'il avait cherché un peu plus par lui-même il aurait pu trouver la Chambre sans l'aide des deux autres.

- _Ouvres-toi_ ! ordonna-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Harry entendit Granger et Londubat émettre un petit cri pendant que le lavabo se détachait des autres et descendit, remplacé par une grille, laissant un trou béant, assez pour un Basilic.

Londubat et Granger s'approchèrent et regardèrent le trou, comme lui.

- Ca ne me donne pas envie d'y aller, s'exclama Londubat.

- Je ne t'y oblige pas ! rétorqua Harry.

- Ca te ferait plaisir, dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

Puis sans avertissement il sauta dans le trou, stupéfiant non seulement Harry mais également Granger du courage montré.

- NEVILLE ! cria-t-elle. Quel idiot ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger ? demanda Harry. Tu voulais y aller avant ? J'aurais préféré moi aussi, si le Basilic est en bas, que tu meurs la première.

- Pauvre…

- Tut tut tut, pas d'insulte s'il te plait.

Harry sourit, puis regarda le trou. Si effectivement le Basilic était en bas, autant faire passer la sang-de-bourbe en premier, ainsi il aurait le temps de se cacher puis lui parler avant que celui-ci ne le dévore.

- La galanterie m'oblige à te laisser passer, Granger, dit-il en faisant une courbette.

- Trop galant, cracha-t-elle.

Harry la regarda sauter puis il entendit ses cris aigus qui le firent sourire. Il sauta ensuite à son tour, remontant ses bras sur sa poitrine, restant bien droit.

Il glissait, sentait la poussière qu'avaient remuée Granger et Londubat avant lui.

Il devait avouer qu'il était anxieux, qu'il avait peur. Comment allait se passer sa rencontre avec l'héritier de Serpentard ? Qui était-il ? Etait-ce un élève ? Il devait être puissant, il l'aurait sûrement remarqué parmi les élèves, il aurait fait parler de lui.

Il tomba lourdement sur Granger qui était en train de se relever, ce qui la força à se recoucher.

- Pousses-toi de là ! s'écria-t-elle.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, évitant le contact autant que possible avec ce genre de chose.

Harry regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il vit le dégouta. Des os de souris et de rats recouvraient le sol, non, c'était le sol. Le sol était fait d'os, et une mue de Basilic trainait plus loin, c'était vraiment dégueulasse.

- Beurk ! s'exclama Granger.

- C'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu arrives à dire ? demanda Harry.

Harry commença à marcher et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la salle, suivit de Granger et Londubat. Il suivit le long de la mue séchée, quittant le sol d'os, pour finalement se retrouver face à un mur où un cercle en fer semblait être là pour une entrée. Des serpents recouvraient le cercle.

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu parles Fourchelangue, fit remarquer Granger.

- Oh ? T'es sûre ? demanda-t-il sarcastique. _Ouvres-toi !_

Les serpents bougèrent et laissèrent la « porte » s'ouvrir. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et immédiatement Harry remarqua un corps allongé au fond de la salle, en face d'une petite aire d'eau.

Granger et Londubat coururent comme des imbéciles jusqu'au corps allongés, et s'agenouillèrent en criant son prénom.

- GINNY ! GINNY, REVEILLE-TOI ! cria Granger.

- Elle ne se réveillera pas, répondit un garçon brun qui arriva en marchant tranquillement.

Harry se rapprochait tout aussi tranquillement. Il se foutait royalement de l'état malheureux de la Weasley, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rencontrer l'héritier de Serpentard et l'aider dans l'extermination des sang-de-bourbes, et pour cela, il allait falloir éliminer Granger et Londubat. C'était une chose de montrer à tous qu'il aimait et pratiquait la magie noire, mais c'en était une autre de dire à tout le monde qu'il aidait consciemment une personne à tuer.

- C'est vous ! accusa Granger. C'est vous l'héritier de Serpentard, c'est vous qui avez mis Ginny dans cet état.

- Oh, s'exclama le garçon, quelle perspicacité. Ton amie me racontait beaucoup de chose sur toi. Hermione Granger, et lui ça doit être Neville Londubat. Les deux élèves qui ont empêché le retour de Lord Voldemort l'année dernière. Comment une simple sang-de-bourbe et un traitre à son sang a pu empêcher le retour du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

- N'oublie pas Hermione, dit Neville en regardant l'héritier, si tu vois quelque chose bouger, fermes les yeux, se sera sûrement le Basilic.

- Il ne viendra que si on l'appelle, s'exclama l'héritier.

Granger et Londubat se relevèrent, et virent enfin que l'héritier avait récupéré leur baguette qu'ils avaient laissées tomber à coté de Weasley.

- Rendez nous nos baguettes, dit Londubat en tendant sa main.

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin, rétorqua l'héritier.

- Elle est froide, mais elle n'est pas morte, dit Granger en touchant Weasley. On doit la sortir d'ici Neville.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ! dit l'héritier calmement.

- C'est une sang-pure ! s'écria Londubat. Vous ne tuez pas les sang-purs !

- Il est vrai que c'est regrettable, mais plus elle s'affaiblit, plus je deviens fort.

Harry commençait à comprendre, si Weasley mourrait l'héritier devenait plus puissant, comment faisait-il ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à des enfants pour prendre leur puissance ?

- Pourquoi vous en prendre à des enfants ? demanda Harry. Je respecte vos choix, mais si vous récupérez la puissance des autres, pourquoi pas prendre celle des adultes ? Leur magie est plus mature.

- Toi, tu dois être Harry Disboor. Serpentard cruel, venant de Durmstrang, n'hésitant pas à utiliser la magie noire. Ginny Weasley m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes actes envers son frère. Tu es cruel !

- Je sais, répondit Harry en souriant, mais pourquoi prendre la puissance des enfants ?

- Je ne récupère pas sa puissance, mais sa vie. Tu es un idiot !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

- Notre dernière conversation m'a mit dans une rage immense envers toi, tu as osé me menacer de me torturer !

Harry comprenait tout désormais. Il comprenait pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure il n'arrêtait pas de dire que Weasley lui avait dit certaine chose. L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Enfermé dans un journal, et Ginny Weasley l'a aidé à revivre.

- Tom Jedusor, murmura-t-il.

- C'est exact.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, s'exclama-t-il. Je suis puissant, intelligent, et je partage vos idées.

- Et tu t'es permis de me menacer !

- Vous êtes une sorte de fantôme ! comprit Harry.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Londubat.

- Tom Jedusor est celui qui a commit toutes ses horreurs depuis le début, dit Granger, il était enfermé dans le journal dans lequel Ginny écrivait. Il la possédait, voilà pourquoi elle pouvait parler Fourchelangue, parce que l'héritier de Serpentard la contrôlait. Plus elle écrivait, plus Jedusor devenait fort, jusqu'au moment où il eut assez de force pour forcer Ginny à venir ici et mourir pour lui permettre de vivre.

- Ginny m'avait dit que tu étais intelligente, dommage que tu sois une sang-de-bourbe. C'est également de votre faute que j'ai perdu de mon influence quand vous lui avez volé le livre, dit l'héritier en désignant Londubat et Granger, mais j'ai eu assez de force pour l'emmener ici. Mais je ne suis pas un fantôme, Harry. Il y a cinquante ans, j'ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, mais j'ai dû arrêter et j'ai fait accuser ce gros balourd de Hagrid. Mais j'ai fait l'objet d'une surveillance un peu énervante après cela, Dumbledore était toujours derrière moi à surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes.

- Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, dit Londubat, il a tout de suite vu qu'Hagrid était innocent.

- Si c'est un aussi grand sorcier, rétorqua Harry, comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas ici, à votre place ? C'était peut-être un grand sorcier avant, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'un vieillard sénile !

- Je vois que nous avons la même vision des choses, dit Tom Jedusor.

- Oui.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez ouvert la Chambre il y a cinquante ans, et que vous soyez toujours aussi jeune ? demanda Granger.

- Il était imprudent que je rouvre la Chambre pendant que j'étais à l'école, à cause de la surveillance constante de Dumbledore. J'ai donc laissé derrière moi un journal qui conserverait dans ses pages celui que j'étais à seize ans pour qu'un jour, je puisse emmener quelqu'un achever la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard !

- Vous n'avez rien achevé du tout, s'exclama Londubat. Dans quelques heures, le filtre de mandragore sera prêt, et les élèves pétrifié reviendront à la vie !

- Je ne l'ai pas dit ? Tuer des sang-de-bourbe ne m'intéresse plus désormais. Depuis plusieurs mois mes nouvelles cibles, c'est vous deux !

Eux deux ? Une sang-de-bourbe et sang-pur stupide ? Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier, en tout cas ils ne lui ont pas mit des bâtons dans les roues pour se débarrasser des sang-de-bourbes et des sang-mêlés ! Pourquoi eux dans ce cas ?

- Mais maintenant, j'ai rajouté sur ma liste Harry. On ne me menace pas sans en payer le prix !

Lui ? D'accord il l'avait menacé, mais il ne savait pas que c'était lui l'héritier, il croyait que c'était une personne qui l'empêchait d'aider l'héritier. Harry s'empressa de le lui dire, mais l'héritier fit la sourde oreille, et ne changea pas d'avis.

- Comment se fait-il qu'une sang-de-bourbe est pu empêcher le retour de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ? demanda Granger. Voldemort a vécu après vous !

Harry trouva cette question très pertinente, même si c'était Granger qui l'avait posé.

- Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent, et mon avenir ! s'exclama Tom Jedusor.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Harry avait peur de comprendre. Peur de savoir que si Tom Jedusor et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisaient qu'un, il ne pourrait pas l'aider à régner en maître et régner sur le monde à ses cotés, en égal.

Il se retourna et brandit la baguette de Londubat devant lui, pendant qu'Harry avançait doucement pour se mettre à coté de Granger qui était à la droite de Londubat.

Harry vit Tom Jedusor inscrire en lettre de feu _« TOM_ _ELVIS_ _JEDUSOR »_ dans les airs puis d'un coup sec, les lettres se mirent à changer de place et une phrase se construisit à la place, une phrase qui écrasa tous les rêves de domination du monde au coté du Seigneur des ténèbres, une phrase qui fit hoqueter Granger.

_JE SUIS VOLDEMORT_

- Alors c'est vous, vous êtes l'héritier de Serpentard, s'exclama Londubat.

Harry se serait bien permis une phrase sarcastique de son cru, mais voir un de ses rêves s'envoler, s'écraser, l'en empêcha.

- Vous êtes Voldemort ! dit Granger.

Encore une fois Harry aurait bien félicité Granger de son exploit à savoir lire, mais la peine était toujours là, présente.

- Vous croyez peut-être que j'allais garder le nom immonde que mon moldu de père m'avait transmis ? cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non ! Je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, un nom que tous les sorciers auraient peur de prononcer lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde !

- Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde ! s'écria Londubat.

- Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir, rétorqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore, chassé ? Depuis quand ? Harry avait peut-être loupé un épisode là. Ou alors il s'était un peu trop préoccuper de découvrir l'emplacement de la Chambre ainsi que sur son apprentissage de la magie pour se préoccuper du bien-être d'un vieillard qui avait fait son heure. Dumbledore plus dans le château, finalement, ses années à Poudlard allaient peut-être devenir de plus en plus intéressante.

- Il sera toujours présent, tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour lui rester fidèle, s'énerva Londubat.

Par merlin ! D'où sortait-il cette phrase immonde dégoulinante de… de quoi ? De bravoure Gryffondorienne ? Sûrement.

C'est alors qu'un cri résonna dans la Chambre des Secrets. Se retournant, Harry vit un oiseau, un oiseau rouge portant quelque chose dans ses pattes. Il volait vers eux.

- Fumseck ? s'exclama Londubat et Granger en même temps.

Fumseck ? Ils connaissaient cet oiseau ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que ce nom pour un oiseau ?

L'oiseau lâcha ce qu'il portait et Granger le rattrapa en vol, puis elle s'empressa de déballer l'objet.

Le Choixpeau ! Pourquoi l'oiseau leur apporter le Choixpeau ? Londubat et Granger n'avaient pas besoin d'un Choixpeau, et lui non plus d'ailleurs, ils avaient besoin d'aide pour ressortir vivant d'une confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'héritier de Serpentard. Il avait beau respecter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il ne se laisserait pas tuer pour autant. Il ne voulait pas de lui ? Très bien, s'il ne voulait pas de lui en tant qu'allié, il serait son ennemi, et son plan B, se mettrait en place.

- Alors c'est cela que Dumbledore envoie à ses grands défenseurs ? Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau !

Dumbledore ? C'était donc l'oiseau de Dumbledore, il comprenait maintenant le nom stupide de l'oiseau.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna et marcha en direction du point d'eau. Il tendit sa main et se mit à parler Fourchelangue. Une fois fini il se retourna et les fixa tous les trois. Harry devait bien avouer que pour une fois, il se foutrait de devoir collaborer avec les deux autres, sa vie, il y tenait.

- Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard à ceux de trois adolescents qui se croient puissants et intelligents.

C'est alors qu'un sifflement se fit entendre et le basilic sortit de la bouche de l'immense statut qui s'était ouverte.

- COUREZ ! s'écria Londubat.

Harry vit Granger lâcher le Choixpeau et courir. Prit dans le courant, Harry les rejoignit et se mit à courir avec eux.

Les choses se passèrent très rapidement durant les dix minutes suivantes. Harry avait essayé le Fourchelangue, mais le Basilic n'obéissait qu'à l'héritier. Granger s'était prit un coup de museau et s'était retrouvé éjecté contre le mur de gauche et alors que le Basilic allait la mordre ou la manger, l'oiseau de Dumbledore était arrivé et avait crevé les yeux du Basilic.

L'héritier, énervé leur avait dit que le Basilic pouvait toujours les entendre. Ils avaient donc laissé Granger quand ils avaient vu que le Basilic continuait à leur foncer dessus. Ils étaient entré dans une canalisation et s'était retrouvé piégé dans un cul de sac, et ils entendaient le Basilic approchait.

- Tu as toujours ta baguette, dit soudainement Londubat tout bas.

Mais oui, pensa soudainement Harry, quel idiot.

- Tu as une aiguille ? demanda Harry sachant déjà la réponse.

- Euh, non pourquoi ?

- Pour métamorphoser un coq, dit-il, je ne connais pas de sort assez puissant contre un Basilic, et le chant d'un coq peuvent les tuer.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il craint ? demanda Londubat.

- Non, la ferme, il arrive !

En effet ils virent la tête du Basilic passer devant eux, puis entrer dans le cul de sac où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Harry avait peur, il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait encore beaucoup de monde à tuer et à soumettre, encore des tortures plus atroces les unes que les autres à réaliser.

Puis un bruit attira l'attention du Basilic qui partit sur la gauche. Harry regarda Londubat, il avait jeté un caillou, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? La seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire avec la magie. Il avait encore beaucoup de sort à apprendre pour se sortir de situation dangereuse. Parce que jeter un caillou c'était vraiment minable pour s'en sortir.

Vérifiant que le Basilic était bel et bien partit, Harry se mit à courir pour sortir de cet endroit, quitte à délaisser les autres seulement, Londubat s'arrêta à coté de Ginny et regarda si elle n'était pas morte.

Harry savait que Granger était juste sonné, et si Londubat n'y allait pas c'était que lui aussi devait s'en douter, Weasley était plus en danger que la sang-de-bourbe.

- Oui, Londubat, le processus est presque achevé. Dans quelques minutes, Ginny Weasley sera morte, et je cesserais d'être un souvenir. Lord Voldemort sera de retour. Plus vivant, plus puissant, que jamais !

Harry se mit à courir vers la sortit, lorsque tout à coup, le Basilic refit son apparition en sortant de l'eau, effrayant Harry qui trébucha au sol.

Harry vit Londubat brandir une épée sortit du Choixpeau, il ne savait pas comment une épée était apparu là-dedans, mais ça devait être un enchantement de Dumbledore.

Londubat couru et escalada la statue, le Basilic le poursuivant. Harry changea tout de suite de décision, il préféra se cacher derrière une statue de serpent et admirer le spectacle, voir Londubat se faire manger, cela devrait être très divertissant. Et si le Basilic venait vers lui ensuite, un Avada Kedavra devrait suffire.

Mais ce qui suivit fascina quelque peu Harry. Londubat faisait n'importe quoi avec l'épée, mais il avait tout de même réussi à tuer le Basilic, remarquable pour un imbécile.

Harry s'approcha de Londubat et de Weasley, voulant entendre les paroles de Tom Jedusor.

- Remarquable, n'est ce pas ? La rapidité avec laquelle le venin du Basilic se répand dans les veines. Il doit te rester un peu plus d'une minute.

Harry vit Londubat appeler Ginny, essayant de la réveiller mais sans succès.

- C'est drôle les dégâts que peuvent faire un petit journal idiot, en particulier quand il tombe entre les mains d'une petite idiote.

Le journal ! C'était le journal qui permettait de faire revivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le processus n'était toujours pas achevé, il fallait le stopper avant qu'il ne soit terminé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le tuer, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le laisserait vivre pour mourir ? Surtout qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter et survivre à la confrontation.

Il sortit le journal d'une de ses poches, le posa au sol et l'ouvrit.

- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il en attrapant la dent de Basilic, qui s'était planté dans le bras de Londubat et en l'arrachant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'affola Tom Jedusor.

Harry brandit la dent de Basilic et fixa Tom dans les yeux.

- Arrêtes ! Non ! s'exclama-t-il quand Harry planta la dent dans le journal.

Tom sembla se désintégrer et Harry répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de Tom. Il venait de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il savait que lorsque celui-ci reviendrait, car il était sûr qu'il reviendrait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait sa mort, ou pas.

Après tout ce n'était qu'un souvenir enfermé dans un journal depuis cinquante ans. Donc c'était quelque chose d'à part du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait péri lors de la mort des Potter.

Harry sourit, en même temps qu'il regardait Weasley, Granger et Londubat revenir sur leur pas, lui derrière les suivant.

Il avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il ne s'en rappellera pas, donc Harry n'aura aucunes représailles. Il était vraiment trop fort.

Il s'était fait une joie de le servir, de s'entrainer pour lui, pour être à ses cotés, et depuis toutes ses années, ça n'avait été qu'illusion.

D'un autre coté, le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est voulu le tuer le réconfortait, surtout que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne saurapas ce qu'il avait fait. Ainsi il pourrait faire sa route de domination sans qu'il ne le sache, et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, en s'améliorant en magie, en devenant plus puissant, sans qu'il ne le remarque.

C'est David qui allait être content.

* * *

La suite vous fournira une bonne surprise!

_Titre du prochain chapitre :__ Autour du feu  
_

_Date de publication du prochain chapitre :_ _17 Juin 2010_


	17. Autour du feu

Encore désolé pour ce retard, mais j'avoue que le boulot me donne du fil à retordre, donc bonne lecture.

**Correctrice : Angie**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Autour du feu**

Harry attendait patiemment à l'extérieur du bureau de Dumbledore, debout contre le mur.

Son père était à l'intérieur, discutant plus profondément des motifs de son renvoi de Poudlard. Dumbledore le lui avait apprit quelques minutes auparavant avec son père, puis il lui avait demandé de sortir pour parler avec son père.

Il était arrivé en colère, et Harry savait qu'il allait recevoir la plus grosse correction qu'il n'avait jamais reçue. Son père était déjà en colère, et il en rajoutait avec son renvoi, Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu attendre ?

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela aille aussi vite, il aurait cru que Dumbledore était plus solide que ça, qu'un élève un peu ténébreux ne pouvait pas lui faire peur, mais il s'était trompé. Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir retourner à l'Institut de Durmstrang, à moins que Malefoy n'ordonne à son père de l'envoyer autre part, s'il le faisait il le maudirait.

- Mr Disboor, appela une personne à la voix très reconnaissable au bout de l'aile.

- Bonjour, Mr Malefoy, salua Harry.

- Comment avez-vous pu vous faire renvoyer ! Je croyais pourtant vous avoir signalé qu'il valait mieux pour vous de vous tenir tranquille, vociféra-t-il.

- Je m'excuse, Mr Malefoy, mais vous pouvez comprendre qu'être en contact avec autant de sang-de-bourbe pendant une année entière a été un supplice auquel j'ai dû…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase que Malefoy le gifla. Surprit, Harry tomba à terre, sa main gauche frottant douloureusement sa joue gauche.

- Je vous avais prévenu, vous être fait renvoyer de Poudlard a été une grave erreur…

- _Expelliarmus_ ! entendit Harry sur la droite de Malefoy.

Son père venait de sortir et n'avait apparemment pas apprécié de le voir à terre avec Malefoy au-dessus de lui le pointant de sa baguette.

Malefoy perdit sa baguette et fit un vol plané assez impressionnant en direction de la sortie.

Son père s'approcha de Malefoy à grande enjambé, très énervé puis, le regardant de haut une fois qu'il fut assez proche de lui, il lui parla d'une voix méprisante, et coléreuse. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler à Malefoy sur ce ton là, c'était impressionnant, et effrayant.

- C'est fini, entendit-il, tu as rompu ta part du contrat, je romps la mienne. Et si tu essayes quoique ce soit contre moi ou mon fils tu le regretteras !

- Tu as essayé de la récupérer, dit Malefoy suspicieusement en se relevant.

- Oui ! Et Narcissa a été très intelligente en n'essayant pas de m'en empêcher.

- Si tu as osé lever la main sur elle…

- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! coupa son père. Mais si tu touches encore une fois à mon fils ou si tu l'approches, tu comprendras pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais essayé de s'opposer à mon choix de ne pas rejoindre ses rangs.

- J'ai le pouvoir de te faire regretter tes paroles au centuple si…

- Et moi j'ai le pouvoir de t'enterrer vivant sans le moindre souci ! J'en connais plus sur toi et ta famille que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu avais un moyen de contrôler l'éducation de mon fils, mais c'est fini, aujourd'hui je reprends la baguette en main et tu sors de ma vie définitivement. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre Lucius !

Harry était stupéfait, il n'osait rien faire, rien dire. Il voyait son père sous un nouveau jour. Il était effrayant. Il n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation, les mots étaient rentrés dans sa tête pour en ressortir aussitôt. Il était plus préoccupé par la soudaine réaction de son père qui le rendait fier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était fier de son père, il était fier d'être le fils de cet homme qui osait se mettre au travers de Lucius Malefoy, de se relever. De sortir de son ombre.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Charles ?

- A ta place je ne me préoccuperais pas de moi, mais plus du fait que je ne veux plus recroiser ton chemin. Aujourd'hui tu es allé beaucoup trop loin. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, ce que je sais faire, alors sors de la vie de mon fils et occupes-toi de celle de ton fils !

Malefoy regarda Harry dans les yeux, mais son père mit immédiatement sa baguette sous son menton.

- Même plus tu le regardes ! Tes yeux souillent mon fils !

Malefoy regarda froidement son père puis partit en emportant son affreuse cape avec lui. Son père rangea sa baguette et regarda sans bouger Malefoy quitter le couloir.

- Lucius, appela son père soudainement.

Malefoy se retourna sèchement et regarda son père, comme s'il voulait le tuer. De ce coté, s'il voulait y arriver, qu'il aille voir un Basilic, il s'y connaissait mieux.

- Le moindre contact avec mon fils, la moindre parole, la moindre déclaration, et ta vie se résumera à un seul mot !

Malefoy se retourna une dernière fois et partit avec son envolée de cape. Son père revint vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras droit et le força à le suivre.

- Père, je…

- Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-il. On verra ça à la maison !

Ce qui voulait dire dans l'esprit d'Harry, qu'il ne serait pas présent pour le banquet du soir, ni pour les examens de fin d'année, mais que sa punition allait être avancé. Il ne pouvait pas attendre quelques jours ?

Harry se faisait trainé par son père à travers les dédales de couloirs, descendant les marches à toute allure. Il venait de gagner une récompense pour service rendu à l'école, et dans le même temps, il se faisait renvoyer, c'était contradictoire, non ? Harry faillit rater une marche, ce qui le sortit de ses songes, et qui fit que son père le souleva tellement fort pour le rattraper qu'il ne toucha presque plus le sol et qu'il lui fit mal au bras.

- Désolé, père, s'excusa-t-il.

Valait mieux se faire tout petit, S'il la ramenait c'était sûr qu'il finirait sa vie jeune, et il avait beaucoup de chose à faire avant de trépasser.

Une fois que son père eut transplané dans leur jardin, Harry partit immédiatement dans sa chambre comme il le lui avait dit et n'y bougea plus jusqu'au lendemain, plongé dans ses livres de magie noire, réalisant plusieurs sorts. Il devenait de plus en plus professionnel dans cette magie. Il la connaissait de plus en plus, s'il continuait comme ça il n'allait plus pouvoir apprendre quoique ce soit, il connaitrait tout.

De plus, pendant la journée, Harry eut le loisir de profiter de son retour pour retrouver sa toute première baguette, bois d'if contenant un cœur en poil de queue de Sombral, il y était extrêmement attaché, il trouvait que ses sorts de magie noire étaient un peu plus puissant.

- HARRY, appela son père le soir, DESCEND ! ordonna-t-il.

Harry posa son livre, _« Sortilège et Enchantement, niveau 12 »,_ sur son bureau puis descendit dans le salon.

Quand il entra dans le salon il vit qu'il n'y avait plus un seul fauteuil, celui de son père, en face de la cheminé, mais quatre disposés en demi-cercle.

Il s'approcha des fauteuils, où il savait que son père était, et en s'approchant il découvrit que son père n'était vraiment pas seul, comme il l'avait supposé en voyant les fauteuils.

Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Aleksandrov étaient présent. Le professeur Aleksandrov était assis sur le fauteuil complètement à droite, son père sur sa droite puis venait ensuite le professeur Rogue, et le dernier était sûrement pour lui d'où il s'assit après avoir salué respectueusement les deux seuls professeurs qui avaient réussi à gagner son respect.

- On doit avoir une discussion, Harry, dit son père.

- Je suis désolé, père, s'empressa de dire Harry. Je ne voulais pas être renvoyé de Poudlard, père, mentit-il.

Si le professeur Rogue et le professeur Aleksandrov étaient là ce n'était certainement pas pour rien. Deux professeurs, de deux écoles différentes, il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Harry, s'exclama le professeur Aleksandrov, nous savons tous ici que tu voulais être renvoyé.

Pourquoi se retournait-il contre lui ? Etait-il obligé de dire cela devant son père ?

- Et je dois dire que la raison pour laquelle tu as été renvoyé de Poudlard est tout simplement magnifique, dit son père.

- Magnifique ? interrogea Harry. Je ne comprends pas.

Son père ne répondit pas, le silence était pesant, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Que se passait-il ?

- Je vois que Poudlard n'a pas eu bon effet sur ton éducation ! s'exclama son père. Depuis quand tu ne dis plus « père » à la fin de tes phrases ? Faisais-tu pareil avec Severus ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

Harry regarda le professeur Rogue et attendit la réponse. Etait-il vraiment devenu irrespectueux envers les personnes qu'il respectait, ou qu'il devrait respecter ? Ou était-ce une habitude qu'il avait prise à Poudlard à force de côtoyer des abrutis ?

- Non, Charles. Ton fils a été très poli durant toute l'année. Son respect n'a pas fléchi une seconde, répondit-il de sa voix trainante et grave.

- C'est le principal, dit son père. Mais ce que je disais c'est que j'ai trouvé la raison de ton renvoi fabuleux, mais particulièrement stupide également. Je vais t'expliquer, s'empressa de dire son père avant qu'il ne parle.

- Mais ne coupe pas ton père, dit le professeur Aleksandrov, tu comprendras la raison de notre présence à Severus et à moi au fur et à mesure.

Harry acquiesça puis regarda son père, attendant les paroles qui devrait lui faire comprendre des choses.

- Tu as vu tout à l'heure mon altercation avec Lucius, je vais donc t'expliquer pourquoi on en est venu là.

Il fit une courte pause puis il commença son explication.

- Tout à débuter le trente et un Octobre 1981, commença-t-il, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au summum de sa puissance, le pays vivait dans la peur constante qu'une attaque ait lieu et qu'ils meurent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était craint, tellement craint que personne n'osait prononcer son nom de peur qu'il n'apparaisse ou qu'ils reçoive une malédiction.

- Accélères, Charles, l'interrompit le professeur Rogue, j'ai encore des copies bâclées à corriger.

- Très bien, dit-il. Ce trente et un Octobre à vu la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque celui-ci s'en est prit aux Potter, tout cela tu le sais.

Harry acquiesça et attendit patiemment la suite. Il ne voyait pas où son père voulait en venir.

- Harry, tu n'es pas mon fils ! déclara-t-il comme un maléfice.

Pas son fils ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Harry ne comprenait rien à cette conversation. Il n'était pas le fils de son père ? Il était le fils de qui dans ce cas ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir trente secondes. Secondes à laquelle son père le laissa réfléchir sans interrompre ses pensées, comprenant qu'il devait assimiler cette simple vérité, simple mais douloureuse. Seulement ce n'était que le début.

Il venait de parler des Potter, et que tout avait commencé par ce soir-là. Serait-il le fils de James et Lily Potter ? Célèbre grâce à leur mort ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, leur fils avait été retrouvé mort lui aussi. Avait-il de la famille autre que son père ? Pas qu'il le sache. A part son père et sa mère qui été morte un triste jour pour Harry, le vingt deux Décembre 1988. Donc il était le fils de qui ?

- Qui est mon vrai père ? Est-ce que je dois toujours vous appeler père ?

- Oui, tu m'appelleras toujours père ! Je suis ton vrai père, ton vrai et ton unique père, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé Harry, alors je reste ton père.

- Alors qui est mon père…biologique, père ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Aleksandrov regardèrent son père, attendant eux aussi la réponse. Ils ne le savaient pas ?

- Stefan, tu peux continuer ? demanda son père. J'aimerais qu'il l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Apparemment ils le savaient.

- Comprend bien Harry que malgré tout ce qu'on va te dévoiler ce soir, pour nous trois tu resteras celui que tu es depuis qu'on te connait, et surtout tu resteras le fils de Charles.

Harry acquiesça, impatient de connaitre l'identité de son véritable père.

- Cette nuit-là, débuta le professeur Aleksandrov, les Potter n'ont pas été les seuls à tomber. Jules et Ivanka Disboor sont morts aussi. Ils étaient le frère et la belle-sœur de ton père. Seul leur fils à survécu aux meurtres. Tu es leur fils, Harry !

Son père ne lui avait donc pas seulement caché qu'il n'était pas son père, mais également le fait qu'il avait un oncle. Certes c'était un oncle mort, mais il en avait eu un, enfin c'était plutôt son père.

- Comment sont-ils morts, professeur ? demanda Harry.

- On ne le sait pas, répondit le professeur Rogue. Ton père croyait que c'était des Mangemorts, mais en étant un moi-même, je lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas des Mangemorts. L'identité de leur meurtrier reste inconnue.

- Je peux aller dans ma chambre, père ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas fini !

- Laisses-le Charles, tu finiras après, laisses-le assimiler ça déjà, s'interposa le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Très bien, vas-y, accorda son père.

Harry se leva et réfléchit à ce que son père venait de lui apprendre tout en gagnant sa chambre. Arrivé dans sa chambre il tomba sur son lit, et essaya même de s'imaginer une autre vie avec son véritable père et sa véritable mère, malheureusement il n'y arriva pas.

Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était de changer le caractère de son père pour qu'il l'aide à apprendre la magie, et là encore ça lui semblait insensé.

Toute son existence venait d'être remise en cause, son père lui mentait depuis le début. Et sa mère elle le savait ? Evidemment, quel idiot, elle l'aurait su si elle l'avait porté dans son ventre. Depuis tout ce temps son père n'arrêtait pas de lui mentir. Il le considérait comme son père et lui, il lui mentait !

Toutes ses réflexions qu'il se faisait depuis dix minutes furent interrompues par des coups frappés à sa porte.

- C'est le professeur Aleksandrov, annonçât-il.

- Entrez, répondit Harry doucement.

Le professeur Aleksandrov entra dans la chambre de son élève préféré et le vit allongé sur son lit, l'air penseur.

- Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je sais que ce que viens de t'annoncer ton père peut être déstabilisant, mais tu ne dois pas montrer ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas comme cela que je te connais. Je n'aime pas les personnes émotives et j'espère que tu ne fais pas partie de ce groupe.

- Pas du tout, professeur. Il fallait juste que je me remette les idées en places. Savoir que son père n'est pas don père, on n'apprend pas ça tous les jours, professeur.

- Certes, dit le professeur Aleksandrov en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à coté d'Harry, je comprends que tu puisses être secoué, mais par Merlin Harry, fermes ton esprit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, le professeur Rogue et vous, êtes les amis de mon père, et mon père veut que je fasse ce que j'ai prévu de faire, alors pourquoi fermer mon esprit, professeur ?

- Pour être franc avec toi, je ne sais pas si on peut avoir confiance en Severus. C'est un Occlumens hors pair, et il a déjà réussi à tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore.

- Donc vous ne lui faites pas confiance, vous ne savez pas à quel camp il appartient. Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou moi, professeur.

- C'est exact. Je constate que tu te considères à part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et surtout que tu as fait ton propre camp, ce qui veut dire que tu te crois aptes à rivaliser face à deux grands sorciers.

- Oui, professeur, je n'ai plus envie de m'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres, si j'ai bien compris une chose à Poudlard cette année, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prends jamais personne comme son égal, et je refuse d'être un bon petit Mangemort comme les autres, excusez-moi si vous en étiez un, professeur.

- Je n'ai jamais été Mangemort, je partageais les mêmes idées que ton père.

- Mais elles sont les mêmes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, professeur, s'étonna Harry.

- Non, Harry, mais c'est une autre partie de la discussion qui doit avoir lieue ce soir, donc si tu veux bien me suivre pour qu'on puisse continuer...

- Je vous suis, professeur.

Harry se leva de son lit puis se mit à suivre son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Doucement le professeur Aleksandrov l'emmena jusqu'au salon, cependant le professeur l'arrêta en bas des marches et se retourna vers lui alors qu'il lui restait trois marches à descendre.

- Et Harry, ne me ment plus jamais, je sais parfaitement que tu as autant confiance en Severus que moi.

- Très bien, répondit Harry, je ne vous mentirais plus, mais vous devrez faire la même chose à mon égard, professeur.

Le professeur Aleksandrov acquiesça et se retourna pour finalement finir sa marche avec Harry à ses talons.

S'asseyant sur son fauteuil, Harry attendit que son père parle, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui engagea la conversation, mais le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Il serait temps de lui expliquer pour Lucius, dit-il.

- Ecoutes Harry, quand ta mère et moi t'avons adopté, j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Je suis allé demander de l'aide à Lucius. Je voulais que l'adoption se fasse rapidement, sans anicroche quand au fait que ton père était un Mangemort soupçonné, et Lucius m'a bien aidé. Malheureusement il en a profité et lors de tes trois ans il a commencé à vouloir contrôler ta vie. Il m'a fait chanté et j'ai cédé, dès lors il me disait comment il fallait que je me comporte avec toi. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas comme ça, tu connais mon caractère, il n'y a seulement que quelques détails qui changent. Seulement ta mère n'était pas d'accord que tu apprennes la magie noire aussi tôt, six ans c'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Cela ne me dérangeait pas pour moi. Je voulais que tu apprennes la magie noire et l'âge m'importait peu. Mais parfois ta mère te l'interdisait et Lucius ne voulait pas que quelqu'un te refuse d'apprendre plus de magie, quelques années plus tard il m'a alors demandé de m'occuper de ta mère. Tu as lu les lettres, Harry, tu sais que je ne te mens pas.

- C'était le 22 Décembre 1988, murmura Harry.

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Son père lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère le soir même. Elle était la seule personne qui était réellement aimable avec lui. Il se rappelait de la fois où elle faisait un gâteau et qu'elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait l'aider…

_- Avec plaisir maman, tu fais quoi comme gâteau ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine._

_- Un simple gâteau au chocolat, répondit-elle en souriant._

_- Au chocolat ? s'écria Harry heureux._

_C'était seulement quand il était seul avec sa mère qu'il se permettait de montrer ses émotions, elle le lui permettait, et elle aimait ça._

_- Il reste même un peu de chocolat si tu veux, dit-elle._

_Harry sauta sur l'occasion et attrapa les quelques carrés de chocolat qu'il restait et les engloutis._

_- Doucement, Harry. Ne va pas te rendre malade, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Viens verser la pâte dans le plat, tu pourras lécher le plat après._

_Harry accourut au coté de sa mère, et du haut de ses sept ans il attrapa le saladier et le versa dans le moule en mettant un peu de chocolat sur le coté, ce qui fit rire sa mère, un rire cristallin. _

- Malefoy vous a demandé de la tuer, père ! dit-il.

- Oui, affirma son père.

- Vous l'avez tuée ! accusa Harry en colère.

- Harry dit doucement le professeur Aleksandrov alors que le professeur Rogue fronçait les sourcils.

Son père se leva et gifla Harry. Harry put se rattraper à l'accoudoir et se rassoir sur son fauteuil convenablement.

- Ne m'accuse jamais d'avoir pu mettre fin à la vie de ta mère. C'est peut-être dur à entendre compte tenu du fait que je t'ai toujours interdit de démontrer tes sentiments et même d'en haïr quelques uns, mais je l'aimais, dit-il en se rasseyant. Elle est la seule personne que j'aimais réellement je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la tuer, donc Lucius s'est occupé lui-même de ta mère sans que je ne le sache.

Son père arrêta de parler et regarda le professeur Rogue qui se redressa.

- Alexandra n'est pas morte le 22 Décembre 1988. Elle est morte le 23 Juin 1992.

- Environ une semaine, souffla Harry pour lui-même.

- Le 22 Décembre 1988, Lucius à fait enlever votre mère, puis il l'a retenu prisonnière dans ses cachots jusqu'hier. Votre père à essayer de la libérer hier, mais quand il est arrivé où votre mère était prisonnière il l'a retrouvé morte, et Narcissa lui dit que Lucius l'avait tuée le 23. C'est pour cela qu'hier vous avez vu votre père se libérer de Lucius.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de libérer ma mère, vous étiez l'ami de Malefoy, vous auriez pu la libérer, monsieur.

- Je ne pouvais pas, répondit-il, je ne savais pas où elle été retenue et votre père m'avait dit de ne pas m'en occuper.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous faisiez semblant de ne pas aimer mon père si vous étiez son ami ?

Harry avait depuis longtemps fait le deuil de sa mère, et il ne voulait pas le faire une deuxième fois, la première avait déjà été assez éprouvante.

- Je ne faisais pas semblant, répondit-il, je ne l'appréciais pas depuis qu'il se laissait faire par Lucius. Il s'est laissé marcher sur les pieds et je lui ai fait comprendre, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

- Donc si je comprends bien, dit Harry, mon père biologique était un Mangemort, mon vrai père est en réalité mon oncle, vous êtes un ami de mon père, dit-il en désignant le professeur Rogue, ma mère n'est pas morte en 88 mais il y a une semaine, et c'est Malefoy qui contrôle ma vie depuis le début, récapitula-t-il.

- C'est cela, approuva le professeur Aleksandrov.

Harry s'affala dans le siège et se refit un récapitulatif de la situation.

- Ce n'est pas tout ce dont je voulais te parler, dit son père.

- Je vous écoute, père, dit Harry calmement.

En à peine quelques secondes, il avait décidé d'accepter toutes ces nouvelles et de voir où cela aller l'emmener. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de réfléchir à des situations passé, sauf si ça l'arrangeait.

- Tu t'es fait renvoyer de Poudlard et la façon dont tu t'es fait renvoyer est plutôt stupide, mais en même temps magnifique. D'après ce que Severus m'a dit, tu as torturé Ronald Weasley, et c'est ce que je trouve magnifique. Les Weasley sont de toute façon des abrutis. Cependant je trouve stupide que tu t'en prennes à Drago Malefoy et à ses deux autres élèves. C'est qui déjà ? demanda son père en se tournant vers Severus Rogue.

- Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat, répondit-il.

- C'est cela, dit son père. Hermione Granger est apparemment une jeune fille extrêmement intelligente, et j'ai vu qu'elle était puissante, tu devrais t'en faire une amie et non une ennemie.

- Mais c'est une sang-de-bourbe, père, s'écria Harry.

- Tu sais que je sais ce que tu veux faire, et tu crois que tu peux réaliser tout cela rien qu'avec des sang-purs ? Réfléchis Harry, un gouvernement entièrement constitué de sang-pur est impossible, ils se font de plus en plus rares et il y a des familles où le sang est tellement mélangé que les cracmols naissent de plus en plus et que les sorciers sont de plus en plus idiots.

- Regardez Crabbe et Goyle, se sont des sang-purs et ils ne sont ni puissants, ni intelligents, dit le professeur Rogue.

- Maintenant regardes Hermione Granger, c'est une née-de-moldu et elle est puissante et intelligente, continua son père. Je ne dis pas que tous les nés-de-moldu sont puissants et intelligents, mais il vaut mieux être le chef de personnes intelligentes et puissantes regroupant des sang-purs, des sang-mêlés et des nés-de-moldu, plutôt que des abrutis sans puissance et que des sang-purs, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui d'accord, mais les sang-de-bourbes ne sont pas des vrais sorciers, ils…

- Alors les sang-mêlés sont quoi pour toi ? demanda le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Ils ne sont que la moitié d'un sorcier et ne peuvent pas prétendre au pouvoir ils peuvent être acceptés dans le monde sorcier mais pas au même titre que les véritables sorciers, père.

- Est-ce que je suis un vrai sorcier ? demanda son père.

Harry fut prit de court par cette question inattendu. Bien sûr que son père était un vrai sorcier, il l'était même plus que certains sang-purs. Il avait la puissance et l'intelligence, pas comme Crabbe et Goyle.

Tout à coup les paroles de son père firent un déclic dans la tête d'Harry, après tout il avait raison, à quoi ça sert d'être un sang-pur si on est stupide et sans puissance ?

- Evidemment que vous êtes un vrai sorcier, père.

- Et le professeur Rogue ? demanda de nouveau son père.

- Il est également un vrai sorcier, il est puissant, intelligent et il est même un maître en Occlumencie, père.

- Le professeur Aleksandrov ?

- Lui aussi, mais à quoi riment toutes ses questions, père ?

Il ne comprenait pas, qu'est ce qu'il essayait de prouver ?

- C'est simplement pour te montrer que j'ai raison ! Saches que le professeur Rogue est un sang-mêlé et que le professeur Aleksandrov est un né-de-moldu ! Vas-tu les considérer autrement que comme tes futurs esclaves ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, j'y ai répondu, sauf Shinobi car je n'ai pas l'e-mail.

_Titre du prochain chapitre:__ Dans la cave  
_

_Publication du prochain chapitre:_ _Jeudi 24 Juin 2010_


	18. Dans la cave

Un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissement, avec un Harry très frais!

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Chapitre 18 : Dans la cave**

Harry regarda les professeurs Rogue et Aleksandrov, cherchant dans leur regard une étincelle de mensonge ou un peu de réconfort visant à lui dire que c'était une blague. Mais rien n'arriva ! La seule chose qu'il vit dans leur regard fut un sérieux à défier. Aucun sourire rassurant, bien que ça ne change pas de d'habitude, ni une parole réconfortante.

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Le professeur Rogue, le maître en potion, le directeur des Serpentard, un Mangemort, un sorcier puissant et plus intelligent que la moyenne était un sang-mêlé ? Insoupçonnable.

Pire encore ! Le premier professeur en qui il avait mis sa confiance, se révélait être un sang-de-bourbe.

Cette injure sonna fausse dans l'esprit d'Harry, il ne pouvait se résoudre à parler du professeur Aleksandrov en ce terme.

Un maître en métamorphose, et très fort en duel et en magie noire, et l'Occlumencie n'était pas non plus un secret pour lui. C'était inconcevable. Le professeur Aleksandrov, un sang-de… un né-de-moldu !

- Je… j'aimerais aller dans ma chambre si vous avez fini, père ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela attendra, s'interposa-t-il à sa requête.

Cette fois-ci le professeur Aleksandrov ne donna pas son avis.

- Très bien, répondit Harry.

- Je me suis donc libéré de l'emprise de Lucius avec l'aide de Severus et de Stefan hier. Aujourd'hui, c'est donc moi qui vais définitivement choisir la voie que tu vas suivre.

- Père, s'écria Harry, j'ai déjà choisi la voie que je veux suivre. Je n'ai plus huit ans, j'en ai douze, bientôt treize, et je veux me battre contre Dumbledore puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il reviendra, je veux régner en maître, père.

- Je ne compte pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, je voulais juste te dire que tu retournais à Durmstrang faire ta troisième année, le Directeur Karkaroff est déjà au courant.

Son père se leva, puis le professeur Rogue le suivit vers la porte de son bureau, et ils entrèrent, laissant Harry et le professeur Aleksandrov seul dans le salon, à coté du feu.

- Nous avons certaines choses à nous dire Harry, dit le professeur Aleksandrov.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais !

Le jour d'anniversaire d'Harry, son père lui remit une bourse pleine de Galion, comme toutes les années depuis cinq ans, et lui dit d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre ses affaires scolaire, une liste reçue grâce au professeur Aleksandrov, et de s'acheter ce qu'il voulait avec ce qui resterait.

Il s'habilla donc en conséquence et descendit à la cheminée pour gagner le Chemin de Traverse. Arrivé à l'aire de Cheminette il s'écrasa au sol, comme d'habitude.

Il se jeta un sort discret pour se nettoyer puis sortit immédiatement de cet endroit sombre et puant.

Enfin sortit de la pièce il sortit la liste des affaires scolaires et regarda ce qu'il avait à acheter. Il partit donc à la suite à l'apothicaire, chez Mme Guipure pour se refaire des robes, puis à la librairie pour terminer.

Certaines affaires ne pouvaient s'acheter en Angleterre, seulement en Russie et même spécialement en Bulgarie.

Après avoir acheté les livres dont il avait besoin pour ses matières en rajoutant les cours optionnels qu'il avait choisis : magie noire et étude des runes, alors que le cours de force du mal et de soin aux créatures magique s'ajoutaient automatiquement. Il se serait bien passé de l'étude des runes mais il ne voulait pas faire l'arithmancie, donc il ne lui restait plus que l'étude des runes.

Une fois ses achats terminés, il décida de faire ses propres achats personnels. Il acheta donc plusieurs livres, aucun ne concernait la magie noire, de toute façon ils n'en vendaient pas chez Fleury et Bott.

Il alla dans un rayon très peu fréquenté du magasin, étant donné que les livres étaient soit pas du tout intéressant, soit très vieux. Ensuite il retourna chez l'apothicaire et acheta plusieurs ingrédients pour faire des potions pendant l'été.

Une fois de retour à la maison il prit deux livres qu'il venait d'acheter et un de la bibliothèque de son père puis gagna la cave pour apprendre.

Il s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait en plein milieu , ouvrit l'un des livres qu'il avait acheté aujourd'hui et lut le premier sort.

- _Illustris_, lança-t-il, la baguette toujours en poche.

Harry s'approcha du grand miroir sur le mur de droite, juste en-dessous de la seule fenêtre de la cave et se regarda.

Il était illuminé, entouré d'une lumière aveuglante pour ses ennemis, aveuglante et assommante. Un sort simple de magie blanche, un vieux sort que très peu de personne peuvent se vanter de connaitre.

C'était un sort qu'Harry avait trouvé extrêmement pratique, car il n'y avait pas besoin de catalyseur magique. Dans le cas où il perdrait ses deux baguettes il aurait un sort pour se défendre un minimum.

C'est alors que la porte de la cave s'ouvrit, interrompant la contemplation d'Harry.

Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Aleksandrov s'approcher vers lui. Sa longue cape noire frôlant le sol. Harry remarqua également qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux qui se trouvaient maintenant assez court.

Maintenant qu'Harry savait qu'il était un né-de-moldu il lui trouvait quelque chose de changé. Et ce n'était pas sa nouvelle coupe qui lui faisait penser ça.

Il avait toujours ses cheveux brun grisonnant, toujours la même taille qui le faisait monter jusqu'à environ un mètre soixante dix, toujours la même corpulence, ni trop gros, ni trop mince, toujours ses même joues creusées.

Bref, rien n'avait changé à part le fait qu'Harry savait désormais que le professeur Aleksandrov était un né-de-moldu.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis la dernière fois où tu as su pour moi et Severus, dit-il. Ca te dérange tant que ça ?

- Non, professeur. J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai beaucoup parlé avec mon père, et je pense que vous avez raison. La puissance et le savoir sont beaucoup plus important que le sang. Et puis qui suis-je pour oser vous juger alors que vous m'avez apprit tellement, professeur

- C'est exact, mais si ton plan se réalise un jour, tu pourras juger les personnes.

- Il marchera, si j'ai votre appui, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne fonctionnerait pas, professeur.

- Tu as une puissance immense, Harry. Beaucoup plus que ton père, Severus, ou moi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour que ton plan marche.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais essayé de prendre la tête du monde magique et affirmer vos convictions, professeur ? demanda Harry.

Le professeur invoqua une chaise confortable, avec un coussin rouge et s'assit. Harry invoqua également une chaise, mais plus simple, en bois, puis s'assit à son tour.

- Nous avons les relations, les connaissances, mais nous n'avons pas la puissance qui nous permette de nous imposer. Il y a Dumbledore en Angleterre, mais dans chaque pays il y a des sorciers puissant, Dumbledore est peut-être l'un des plus puissant mais où que nous voudrions commencer il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous en empêcher.

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut commencer par l'Angleterre, si l'Angleterre tombe, ce sera plus facile de faire tomber les autres pays, professeur.

- Nous le savons, Harry, mais nous sommes peut-être puissant, mais pas assez. Nous ne pouvons pas nous opposer à Dumbledore et encore moins au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et vous pensez que moi je le pourrais, professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Nous en sommes sûr ! répondit le professeur Aleksandrov. C'est pour cela que ton père ne t'a jamais empêcher d'apprendre la magie, ça l'arrangeait lui aussi. Et puis tu as une puissance que Severus, ton père, ou moi ne possédons pas. Tous ce qui te manque c'est la connaissance.

- J'étais justement en train de l'agrandir, professeur.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Ca ira, merci professeur, répondit Harry.

Harry se leva, et retourna là où il s'entrainait précédemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente tous ses membres paralysé et qu'il voit le sol s'approcher.

- Vois-tu Harry, entendit-il, tu ne demandes peut-être pas mon aide, mais je vais quand même te la donner. Je ne suis peut-être pas un sang-pur, entendit-il froidement, mais je suis beaucoup plus redoutable que certains d'entre eux. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ton père en duel, mais je le suis assez pour battre Lucius et donner beaucoup de mal à Severus. Tu ne dois jamais faire assez confiance à quelqu'un au point d'oublier d'être soupçonneux envers lui. Tout le monde peut t'envoyer un sort par derrière.

Harry sentit le pied du professeur Aleksandrov le retourner, puis Harry le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de lui montrer sa colère à travers ses yeux, seuls organes non bloqués. Il vit le professeur Aleksandrov s'approcher de lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Règle numéro un, ne jamais faire confiance à personne !

Puis il partit, laissant Harry seul dans la cave, fulminant contre ce professeur qui lui avait jeté un maudit sort de première année. Un _petrificus totalus_, un simple _petrificus totalus_, mais dans ce cas il était peut-être simple, mais redoutable. Ne jamais faire confiance ! Ca il s'en souviendrait.

Une semaine plus tard, le 13 Aout, Harry s'entrainait de nouveau dans la cave, c'était sa préoccupation de tout l'été.

- _Tenebris_, s'exclama-t-il pour la énième fois consécutive.

Toute la matinée il s'était entrainé sur ce sort, et il commençait à en avoir marre qu'il n'y arrive pas.

Mais pour la première fois de la matinée, le sortilège marcha et Harry vit sa vu changer et il vit tout en vert. Dès lors il sut que le sortilège marchait. Toutes les autres personnes ne verraient plus rien, les ténèbres complètes.

- _Nox_, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry se retourna pour voir son père entrer dans la pièce, baguette à la main.

- Stefan veut que je t'apprenne un sort, dit-il.

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et attendit que son père lui montre le sort.

- Tu mets ta baguette en face de toi, dit-il en faisant le geste, et tu prononces l'incantation « _argent_ », lorsqu'un bouclier d'argent se matérialisera devant toi, cela voudra dire que tu auras réussi.

Ensuite son père s'en alla, laissant Harry apprendre ce sort. Harry n'était pas habitué d'apprendre des sorts de bouclier, il apprenait plus des sorts d'attaque.

Le soir même, Harry monta au salon pour manger, frustré de ne pas avoir réussi le bouclier, même pas une étincelle. En arrivant dans le salon il vit le professeur Aleksandrov assit sur une chaise autour de la table. Il le vit également sourire en le regardant, Harry regarda son père et y vit le même sourire.

- Stefan va manger avec nous ce soir, dit son père.

Harry alla s'asseoir et se servit des pommes de terre. Tandis que le professeur Aleksandrov parlait affaire avec son père, des pommes de terre dans leur assiette.

- Harry, dit soudainement le professeur Aleksandrov, tu as réussi le bouclier d'argent ?

- Non, professeur, répondit-il amèrement.

- Règle numéro deux : ne pas croire ce que l'on te dit, toujours revérifier.

Harry leva rapidement la tête de son assiette, ses yeux exprimant toute la colère qu'il pouvait avoir dans son corps.

- Vous vous êtes foutu de moi ! s'écria Harry en se levant.

- Tu te calmes ! Et tu restes poli, gamin, s'exclama son père en se levant à son tour.

- Ce n'est rien, Charles, dit le professeur Aleksandrov, il est dans son droit. Saches, Harry, que si tu avais vérifié ce que ton père t'avait dit tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps. Revérifie toujours ce que l'on te dit.

A la fin du repas, le professeur Aleksandrov voulu aller à la cave avec Harry.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait le suivre dans la cave, mais il ne l'en empêcha pas, et de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu l'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la cave Harry se retourna très rapidement, muni d'une mauvaise intuition, et vit un sort s'approcher de lui. Heureusement qu'il restait en alerte lorsque le professeur Aleksandrov était dans les parages, une fois lui avait suffit.

Il évita le sort et sortit sa baguette. Prêt à en découdre face à son professeur de métamorphose qui commençait sérieusement à le chauffer depuis une semaine.

- Je vois que tu as compris qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

- Je ne peux pas l'oublier ! Quand comptez-vous arrêter votre petit jeu, professeur ! s'exclama Harry.

- Un jeu ? Qui t'a parlé d'un jeu, Harry ?

- En tout cas ca commence à m'énerver que vous me lanciez des sorts et que vous vous foutiez de ma tête, professeur !

Le professeur Aleksandrov s'approcha d'Harry et une fois à deux mètres de lui il s'exclama d'une voix forte.

- Le jour où tu sauras me battre en duel, je te permettrais de me manquer de respect, Harry ! Mais d'ici là, tu devras la fermer et accepter ce que je dirais !

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père, professeur ?

- Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

Harry savait que cela n'aurait rien changé, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir, et il savait que son esprit était bien protégé. Il était peut-être son professeur, mais il n'était pas son père, et même si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait pas accepté. Et si pour que le professeur arrête de jouer avec lui il fallait qu'il le batte en duel, très bien, il ferait tout pour y arriver.

- Oui ! répondit-il.

- Menteur ! s'exclama le professeur Aleksandrov calmement. Règle numéro trois, soit toujours explicite quand tu mens. _Stupefix_ !

- _Protego_, contra Harry. _Caecusum_, lança-t-il.

- _Argentum_, prononça le professeur Aleksandrov.

Le sort bleu et le bouclier s'entrechoquèrent, faisant ainsi disparaitre le sort de cécité, laissant en état le bouclier en argent.

- Tu vois Harry, si tu avais vérifié le sortilège, tu aurais appris que l'incantation n'était pas _argent_ mais _argentum_. Et tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps à essayer un sort avec une incantation erroné.

Près de deux semaines plus tard, Harry s'entrainait sur un nouveau maléfice à l'extérieur dans une des rues de Godric's Hollow, près de chez lui, lorsque son père cria son prénom et lui ordonna de rentrer.

Harry laissa le chien qu'il venait d'estropier et marcha tranquillement pour rentrer chez lui. Il traversa le jardin, ouvrit la porte et gagna le salon sur sa gauche, où son père était assis dans son fauteuil.

Son père se leva et lui demanda de s'approcher. Harry s'approcha de son père puis s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, attendant ce que son père avait à lui dire.

Malheureusement son père n'avait rien à lui dire, mais plutôt à lui faire.

Son père lui envoya une gifle, mais Harry n'avait plus onze ans, donc il ne se retrouva pas par terre, il se courba seulement sur le coté.

- Dans la cave, ordonna-t-il.

Harry le regarda, le défiant du regard. Il en avait assez d'être traité comme un moins que rien, et si le professeur Aleksandrov voulait jouer avec des règles, très bien, Harry allait donc s'en inventer une.

Règle numéro quatre : La puissance est l'outil de la décision.

Harry savait qu'il était plus puissant que son père, le professeur Aleksandrov le lui avait dit.

Seulement son père n'appréciant pas qu'Harry le défie autant lui envoya une nouvelle gifle, fendant quelque peu sa lèvre supérieure.

- Immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Il était peut-être puissant, mais il ne savait pas du tout s'il faisait le poids face à son père, et si même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'osait pas le défier, il allait devoir attendre avant de s'émanciper. Il allait devoir cacher ce nouveau projet à tous les autres, au professeur Aleksandrov, et surtout à son père.

Harry détacha son regard de son père et passa sur sa gauche en longeant le couloir pour prendre les escaliers au fond du couloir et descendre dans la cave.

Une fois dans la cave Harry se retourna et regarda son père, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Harry était au centre de l'immense cave qui devait être dans les mêmes proportions que la grande salle de Poudlard, son père était toujours à l'entrée de la cave, la porte était fermé.

Harry vit son père sortir sa baguette de sa poche la pointer sur lui. A quoi jouait-il ? D'accord il l'avait défié du regard mais l'avait giflé avant, donc ça n'avait rien à voir avec ceci. Ce n'était certainement pas à cause du chien qu'il avait estropié également. Mais quoi alors ?

En quelques secondes de réflexion et d'analyse Harry sur pourquoi son père le menaçait de sa baguette. Les vieilles habitudes avaient reprit, et Harry n'avait pas fait ses corvées depuis son retour de Poudlard et il se permettait plus de chose qu'avant, et son père n'appréciait sûrement pas.

Mais pour Harry il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire, il allait peut-être en baver, mais la soumission était terminée.

- _Incisum_, prononça son père.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant le sort qu'utilisait son père, mais surtout par le fait que son père lui jette un maléfice.

Cependant c'était peut-être son père mais il n'allait pas pour autant rester sur place et attendre que le sort le touche. Il fit donc un pas rapide sur le coté pour éviter le maléfice d'incision qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de derrière.

- Vous me jetez des maléfices maintenant, père ? demanda-t-il d'un air arrogant.

- Ne prends pas cet air avec moi, petit ! Tu as bien trop oublié où était ta place dans cette maison, tu t'es bien trop joué de moi, et il est temps de corriger cela. N'oublie pas qui t'est supérieur !

- Evidemment que vous êtes supérieur, vous faites un mètre quatre vingt, père, répondit Harry.

- _Tormentum_, lança son père.

Harry évita une nouvelle fois le maléfice avec un peu plus de difficulté.

- Un maléfice aussi noir sur votre propre fils, père ? Vous voulez me briser avant que je puisse tenir le monde sorcier entre mes mains ?

- _Tormentum_ ! lança de nouveau son père.

Harry ne réussit cette fois pas à l'éviter et se prit le sort avant d'avoir pu finir son pas sur le coté.

Il sentait ses entrailles de retourner, son estomac se contracter, ses jambes trembler, sa tête tourner. C'était les mêmes effets qu'un Doloris, exactement les mêmes, seulement la douleur était moins atroce.

Harry ne pouvait pas réfléchir, ne pouvait rien voir, rien sentir à part cette douleur qui le lancinait de plus en plus. La douleur s'ajoutait à la précédente, puis encore et encore s'ajoutait. Ca ne s'arrêtait pas, il avait l'impression que ca faisait une éternité que le maléfice lui avait été jeté, et il n'en pouvait plus.

C'est alors que la douleur se stoppa, et Harry se sentit soulagé, il sentit le besoin irrépressible de rire, d'un rire dément, nerveux. Il regarda son père, et le vit tenir sa baguette fermement, le regard dur, il vit également le professeur Aleksandrov, adossé à la porte, le regardant avec un fin sourire accroché au visage.

Harry en était à présent certain, il détestait son père, il le haïssait de tout son être, personne n'avait osé le torturer, et personne ne le torturera et restera en vie, il s'en faisait la promesse.

Il deviendra plus fort, plus puissant, et quand il sera prêt il se libérera de l'emprise de son père et vivra sa vie comme il l'entendra, d'ici là, il fera ce qu'il voudra, ce sera sa nouvelle devise.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit Harry riant d'un rire noir.

- Serait-ce une menace ? demanda son père froidement en s'approchant d'Harry qui était toujours au sol.

- Non ! Une promesse !

- _Tormentum_ ! lança de nouveau son père.

Harry ne bougea pas, encore trop engourdi du maléfice précédent, et se prit le sort de plein fouet.

Il ressentit de nouveau cette douleur atroce, il se tordait de tous les cotés. Il souffrait, il en avait marre, assez, STOP !

- CA SUFFIT !

Son père recula de surprise et le sort s'arrêta sous l'effet de la stupeur. Il vit son fils se lever lentement, subjugué il recula encore un peu, sa baguette fermement tenu dans sa main droite. Qu'allait-il essayer de faire ? Il ne pouvait rien lui faire ! C'était encore un enfant faible, et lui, il était le sorcier qui avait gagné deux fois le prix de meilleur duelliste du monde, et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'osait pas s'en prendre à lui à cause du pouvoir qu'il possédait.

Il s'était même déjà battu en duel face à Albus Dumbledore, le vieux l'avait peut-être battu, mais il lui avait quand même donné du fil à retordre. Alors un gamin, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pouvait rien contre lui, il n'en connaissait pas encore assez.

Ce sont pour ces raisons qu'il se reprit, et avant qu'Harry ait pu lui dire ce qu'il pensait il prit la parole.

- Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler ainsi, misérable gamin ! Ne pas m'obéir, me manquer de respect, cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure. Je t'ai peut-être dit que je n'étais pas ton véritable père, mais je t'ai élevé, et il est hors de question qu'un sale mioche me manque de respect comme tu le fais depuis le début de la saison.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, vous n'êtes pas mon véritable père, et je crois que vous vous bercez dans l'illusion comme quoi je vais continuer à vous suivre et à vous écouter comme je l'ai toujours fait tel un elfe de maison, s'énerva Harry en donnant un coup de pied dans la chaise de la cave. Hors, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! Depuis le début vous m'avez menti sur tout, absolument tout, et je sais que vous cachez encore de nombreux secrets, et je compte bien les découvrir !

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Mensonge_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : 1 Juillet_

**Important :**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, **je vais faire un peu de pub. Beaucoup de monde ont lu "Harry Potter et la guerre contre Voldemort", beaucoup de monde ont été satisfait. Je préviens donc que si tout se passe comme prévu, la deuxième partie de cette trilogie apparaitra le 1er Juillet 2010, ainsi vous aurez tous un nouveau chapitre de "Lord Bhrayor" et se sera le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de ma première histoire qui sera intitulé : "Harry Potter et la guerre contre les Ténèbres"

Seulement ne vous méprenez pas, le rythme ne sera pas aussi long que durant la première partie, ni aussi soutenu que Lord Bhrayor qui a prit désormais beaucoup de place dans mes écritures (bien que les reviews ne se bousculent pas, j'adore cette histoire qui change complètement du registre de ma trilogie). Les chapitre seront posté toutes les deux semaines, me donnant ainsi le temps d'écrire la suite sans devoir me stresser ou me compliquer la vie pour être à l'heure.

Donc je vous souhaite de bonne vacance et une bonne patience d'ici là,

Merlin Potter


	19. Mensonge

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Chapitre 19 : Mensonge**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation d'engourdissement de tous ses muscles suite aux impressionnants maléfices utilisés par son père sur son corps.

La veille, en voyant le professeur Aleksandrov, Harry avait cru qu'il calmerait quelque peu son père. Mais lorsqu'Harry avait fini sa tirade, son père ne l'avait pas loupé, et le professeur Aleksandrov avait disparu quand Harry avait pu récupérer ses esprits plusieurs minutes après.

Cependant Harry tenait ses positions et il était toujours décidé à découvrir la vérité. Son père lui avait menti toute au long de sa vie, et un mensonge tel que son adoption ne justifiait pas un mensonge aussi important, surtout connaissant sa maturité et son extraordinaire intelligence.

Son père devait savoir qu'Harry se doutait de quelque chose, et quoi de mieux que de révéler qu'il avait été adopté. Harry ne réfutait absolument pas cela, cependant pour lui ce mensonge en cachait un encore plus gros, il était prêt à tout faire pour le découvrir, même à manipuler son père qu'il haïssait d'une haine incroyable.

- Père, il faudrait que j'aille sur le Chemin de Traverse pour…

- Non ! trancha son père immédiatement.

- Comme vous voudrez, dans ce cas je vous laisse la liste des fournitures qu'il me reste à acheter pour la rentrée, père.

Harry posa le parchemin sur le bureau de son père puis fit demi-tour et, s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau de son adorable père, quand celui-ci l'arrêta.

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà tout acheté ? demanda son père suspicieusement.

- Je le croyais aussi mais quand j'ai voulu vérifier que tout était en ordre pour la rentrée, j'ai remarqué qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Et il n'y avait plus d'œuf de Croup la dernière fois chez l'apothicaire et j'ai oublié d'y retourner.

Son père ne se doutait jamais de rien quand Harry se dévaloriser en se faisant passer pour un gamin dont l'intelligence ne devait normalement pas dépasser celle des autres enfants de son âge. Le pauvre idiot n'avait jamais comprit qu'Harry faisait beaucoup de chose sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et lui faisait faire des choses qu'il ne devrait normalement pas faire s'il connaissait la véritable histoire. Un peu de mensonge et de manipulation n'avait jamais fait de mal à quiconque, si ?

Son père le regarda froidement puis ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et sortit une bourse qu'il envoya à Harry.

- Vas-y ! Et sois-là pour préparer le diner !

- Oui, père, répondit Harry en souriant intérieurement.

Quel idiot ! Et lui qui se croyait plus intelligent que tout le monde, il venait de se faire berner par un gosse de treize ans.

Harry retourna dans le salon, prit de la poudre de Cheminette et prononça sa destination une fois dans la cheminée. Lorsque les flammes vertes l'eurent engloutit, il se retrouva dans l'aire de Cheminette du Chemin de Traverse, et s'étala par terre comme un vrai débutant, ce qu'il avait toujours été avec ce mode de transport.

Il ne sortit pas de l'aire de Cheminette et alla payer le sorcier au bureau à droite pour emprunter une cheminée pour appeler quelqu'un, puis il s'approcha d'une cheminée à l'écart de celle qui était utilisée pour arriver.

Il jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée et s'exclama :

- Lucius Malefoy !

Les grandes flammes vertes s'élevèrent et Harry mit sa tête à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement il vit le salon du manoir Malefoy et appela le maître de maison qui vint quelque secondes plus tard.

- Monsieur Disboor, s'exclama-t-il en le voyant, que fais votre tête dans ma cheminée quand on sait que votre père ne veut absolument pas que je puisse voir la moindre partie de votre corps ?

- Qui a dit que mon père avait son mot à dire sur ce que je fais ? Il ne sait pas que je suis là et ne le saura pas si vous tenez votre langue. Vous savez autant que moi qu'il y a des choses que mon père ne sait pas et que nous savons. Un souvenir d'une petite soirée entre Mangemort et d'une cave me vient tout à coup en tête, dit-il.

- Je vois, dit Malefoy, que faites-vous ici dans ce cas ?

- Je dois vous parler, mais je préfèrerais autant le faire face à face.

- Savez-vous à quoi je m'engage en faisant cela ? demanda Malefoy.

- A quelques représailles négligeables de mon père qui ne fera rien s'il ne sait rien, répondit Harry.

- Représailles négligeables ? s'étonna Malefoy d'un air ironique. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, retournez donc à l'école et laissez les grandes personnes s'occuper de leurs affaires, dit-il en se retournant pour partir.

Si Malefoy ne voulait pas lui parler en utilisant des moyens orthodoxes, il allait une nouvelles fois devoir manipuler.

- Je vais quand même venir ! s'exclama Harry.

- Et en quel honneur ? demanda Malefoy en se retournant tellement vite que ça justifiait sa surprise.

Encore une personne qui le sous-estimait.

- Vos motifs ne sont pas corrects, répondit-il.

- Et pour qui vous prenez-vous pour juger de mes motifs ? éructa Malefoy.

- Harry Disboor, répondit le concerné.

- Ca change quoi ?

- Chacun sa devise, dit Harry.

- Vous connaissez la devise des Malefoy ? s'étonna-t-il.

Harry sourit, s'il savait la moitié de ce qu'il connaissait sur sa famille, il pâlirait. Non seulement le bureau de son père s'ouvrait facilement grâce à ses puissants sorts d'ouverture, mais le bureau de Malefoy également, pendant ses réceptions les adultes s'occupaient très rarement des enfants.

- Effectivement, et bien d'autres choses compromettantes.

- Comment ? demanda Malefoy froidement.

- Chacun ses secrets.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi nos devises familiales respectives ont quelque chose à voir dans le fait que vous vous permettez de vous incruster chez moi !

- Je ne parlais de la devise des Disboor, mais de la mienne.

- Qui est ?

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Puis Lucius Malefoy vit la tête de ce sale gosse disparaitre de l'âtre de sa cheminé. Il savait que de toute façon ce gamin serait venu, il le savait intelligent, mais il venait de se faire berner, jamais Disboor n'avait osé lui parler aussi directement, se serait-il libéré de son père pour lui désobéir ?

- Que se passe-t-il Lucius ?

Lucius se retourna et vit Severus à l'entrée de son salon.

- Ce n'est rien Severus, ce n'était que le jeune Disboor qui m'annonçait qu'il allait venir pour vouloir me parler.

- Charles t'a prévenu, dit Severus prévenant.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais lui donner des vérités.

- Mais tu vas l'avoir dans ton manoir, et ça suffira à Charles pour t'envoyer à Azkaban avec les informations qu'il a.

- Charles n'est pas assez bon Légilimencien pour percer les défenses du gamin, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Et je te fais confiance pour garder le silence.

- Evidement !

- Dans ce cas je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, si le gamin te voit ici, il risque de ne plus vouloir me faire confiance. Je l'ai déjà assez perdu, ce serait bien si je la retrouvais.

- Tu ne le pourras pas, annonça Severus en partant.

Lucius entendit la porte d'entrée de son manoir se refermer avant que le jeune Disboor apparaisse dans son salon de façon catastrophique.

Se dépoussiérant rapidement d'un simple sort, Harry regarda Malefoy en souriant.

- Merci de m'avoir laissé entrer, dit-il.

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir donné une quelconque autorisation.

- Je ne me rappel pas vous avoir entendu me l'interdire, dit-il en se mettant à marcher autour du salon en regardant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Ce qui veut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : vous vouliez me voir, mais n'osiez pas le dire.

- Que voulez-vous savoir Mr Disboor ?

- Il y quelques semaines, mon père m'a dit que j'avais été adopté, et donc que je n'étais pas son fils, dit Harry à l'homme qui avait tué sa mère.

- Il vous l'a donc enfin dit, déclara Malefoy.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, et voulu tout de suite le tuer pour le meurtre de sa mère, mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à agir sans réfléchir, Malefoy paiera plus tard, pour l'instant il avait encore besoin de lui.

- Donc vous le saviez, ça ne m'étonne pas ! dit-il en reprenant sa marche et en inspectant le salon. Vous manipuliez mon père pour contrôler ma vie, c'est donc normal que vous connaissiez la vérité, toute la vérité. Mais j'aimerais m'assurer d'une chose, que savez-vous ?

- Que vous avez été adopté par votre père !

- Quelle perspicacité, s'écria Harry. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Mr Malefoy, dit-il froidement.

- Vos véritables parents sont…

- Disboor ? Que se passe-t-il, père ?

- Dégages Malefoy ! s'écria Harry énervé que ce petit imbécile contrarie cette petite réunion.

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi devant mon père, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je me permets tout seul Malefoy !

- Drago, laisses-nous !

Malefoy regarda Harry froidement puis, la tête haute, partit par la gauche, de l'autre coté de la sortie savait Harry.

Harry sortit sa baguette et ferma la porte du salon d'un rapide sort informulé puis l'insonorisa.

- Qui vous a autorisé à jeter des sorts dans ma maison, s'exclama le père Malefoy.

- Le fait que notre conversation ne regarde que nous, me donne cette autorisation Mr Malefoy. Il y a des choses que certaines personnes n'ont pas à savoir.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, au même moment, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, une discussion passionnante se déroulait entre le professeur Rogue et le directeur.

- Toujours aucune piste sur le jeune Potter ? demanda le vénérable directeur.

- Si vous aviez un doute sur Harry Disboor, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas Harry Potter.

- Pourquoi donc, Severus ?

- Charles a annoncé à son fils qu'il ne l'était justement pas, Stefan Aleksandrov était là également, j'ai regardé dans son esprit s'il savait autre chose, mais il n'y avait que le fait qu'Harry Disboor a été adopté par son père en tant qu'oncle de l'enfant.

- Avez-vous essayé avec son père ?

- Oui, nous sommes ensuite partis dans son bureau et nous en avons reparlé, et j'en ai profité pour voir s'il y avait autre chose. Mais il lui avait tout dit.

- Serait-il possible qu'ils soient tous les deux Occlumens ?

- Ils ne le sont pas, assura Severus Rogue, nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour que je puisse vous l'affirmer.

- Très bien, c'est rassurant. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles des autres pays.

- Qu'en est-il du déterrement ? demanda Severus.

- J'ai bien peur que cela n'est pas beaucoup avancé. J'ai été beaucoup trop optimiste, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je réussirais à les faire changer d'avis, il faut seulement être patient.

- Je vous fais confiance.

- Vous alliez me révéler la véritable identité de mes parents lorsque votre…fils, cracha Harry, vous a interrompu, dit-il en s'asseyant au bout de l'immense table de réception.

Malefoy s'approcha de l'autre bout de la table et s'appuya dessus.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Mr Disboor. Le jour où je serais assuré que votre père n'engagera rien contre moi, je vous révélerais ce que vous voudrez. Mais d'ici là je vous serais gré de quitter ma maison et de ne plus y remettre les pieds !

- Très bien, s'exclama Harry heureux d'en avoir appris autant tout en marchant vers Malefoy, cette conversation m'a été des plus instructive.

- Instructive ? s'étonna Malefoy en croyant n'avoir rien apprit au gamin.

- Si je suis venu, Mr Malefoy, ce n'était pas pour que vous me révéliez la véritable identité de mes parents, bien que je n'aurai pas été contre, mais pour savoir si mon père m'avait menti. Et grâce à vous, je sais désormais qu'il m'a menti, encore une fois, s'exclama-t-il en prenant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et en entrant dans la cheminée.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit que vos parents n'étaient pas Jules et Ivanka Disboor, paniqua Malefoy.

Harry sourit de plus belle, maintenant il en était absolument sûr, vu sa panique.

- Vous venez juste de le faire ! Chemin de Traverse ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite, laissant un Malefoy choqué derrière lui.

Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse il alla à l'apothicaire pour prendre les œufs de Croup dont-il n'avait en fait pas besoin et retourna chez lui, où son père vérifia s'il avait des œufs de Croup.

Harry savait que son père lui avait mentit sur la véritable identité de ses parents, il en était sûr. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est leur identité, comment pourrait-il y arriver ? La légilimencie ? Possible, après tout il avait déjà appris certaines choses sur cette discipline sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Il pouvait également s'entrainer plus au duel, et de manière acharnée, pour pouvoir assurer à Malefoy qu'il ne craignait rien. Parallèlement il devrait se renseigner sur ce qu'Harry pouvait connaitre sur son père pour le faire marcher s'il découvrait quoique ce soit. Ainsi, s'il gagnait contre son père, il pourrait se libérer de son emprise. Après tout, s'il le battait, il ne craindrait plus rien de lui, c'est lui qui aurait le pouvoir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se trouvait sur le quai du port accompagné de son père et, étonnamment, du professeur Aleksandrov qui prendrait le bateau.

- Arrête de sourire aux gens …

- Oui, professeur !

- Et ne nous fais pas honte…

- Oui, professeur !

- Et ne me prend pas pour un idiot.

- Oui, professeur !

- Et arrête de te faire passer pour un innocent, je commence à te connaitre !

- Oui, professeur !

- Charles, appela le professeur Aleksandrov, dis à ton fils d'arrêter d'être insolent.

- Il ne l'ait pas…

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas son petit jeu ?

- Si Stefan, mais pour une fois qu'il est relativement sage, je ne vais pas perdre ce moment de tranquillité !

- Ecoutez père, professeur ! interrompit Harry.

- Insolent, grogna son père.

- Il fallait écouter le professeur Aleksandrov.

Puis Harry laissa là son père et le professeur Aleksandrov, fier de son coup. Il remettait son père à sa place, et s'amusait avec le professeur Aleksandrov.

Il entra dans le bateau, accueillit par le professeur Andropov qu'il ignora puis alla s'asseoir dans la bibliothèque, un livre à la main.

Dix minutes passèrent tranquillement, pendant lesquelles il se cultiva par les nombreuses batailles qui se sont déroulé au cours de l'histoire de la magie qu'il lisait en ce moment.

Passé ces dix minutes David Krum, personne en qui Harry faisait confiance et qui était le seul à ne l'avoir jamais perdu avec le professeur Aleksandrov, l'interrompit dans sa lecture avec une question stupide.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Je baise avec Bukoyski !

- Beurk ! s'exclama David.

Imaginer Harry et une vieille sorcière édenté toute ridé et muette, et accessoirement concierge de Durmstrang, donnait assurément envie de vomir.

- Re-beurk ! répéta David en frissonnant.

- Mais pour toi je peux m'arrêter en pleine action et revenir à Durmstrang continuer mes études.

- Tu reviens ? C'est vrai ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rigoler avec ce genre de chose.

- Ton père ne va pas te dire de retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine au moins ?

- Non !

- Ouf, s'exclama David qui sembla tout à coup soulagé.

Il s'assit à coté d'Harry, lui demandant de se pousser un peu, et il parla.

- Heureusement que tu reviens, je n'aurais pas supporté une année de plus en tant que Chef, Lazar et Dimitri sont insupportable et je n'arrive pas à les calmer comme toi tu le faisais.

- Ca va vite changer, dit Harry froidement.

- Et puis j'en avais marre, Rurik est sympa, mais il est trop collant et beaucoup trop gentillet.

Et il parla encore.

- Et j'en avais marre aussi de ne pas pouvoir t'envoyer des lettres, t'imagines qu'on s'est envoyé que deux lettres pendant l'année ? Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être idiot mes parents.

Et il parla encore.

- J'ai hâte que tu remettes à sa place Viktor aussi, depuis qu'il est le capitaine de l'équipe rouge de Quidditch, qu'il a été repéré par le recruteur de l'équipe nationale et qu'en plus il est devenu le Grand Chef, c'est absolument infernal.

Et il parla encore, et encore, et encore…

Il parla tellement qu'Harry reprit sa lecture sur la guerre de 1509, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Seulement, au bout de cinq minutes, Harry ne put plus se concentrer.

- David, appela calmement Harry.

- Ouais ? s'écria-t-il heureux qu'Harry participe à la conversation.

- Ta gueule, dit-il toujours aussi calmement.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Reprendre ce que de droit_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : Jeudi 8 Juillet_


	20. Reprendre ce que de droit

**Note**** :** Désolé du retard, j'ai de moins en moins de temps, donc parfois j'oublie, désolé et bonne lecture.

**Correctrice :** Angie

**Chapitre 20 : Reprendre ce que de droit**

Le trajet en bateau jusqu'à l'Institut Durmstrang ne se passa pas dans la tranquillité qu'Harry aurait voulu. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas normal que tout le monde veuille le voir et lui parler ? Lui, Harry Disboor, le plus puissant sorcier de Durmstrang, il valait mieux l'avoir comme ami, n'est ce pas ?

C'est comme cela qu'il put savoir que deux jours après la rentrée des classes les duels pour devenir le Chef de section auraient lieu.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! s'exclama David pour la dixième fois.

Ils étaient arrivés à Durmstrang dans la journée et Harry s'était attelé à retrouver son lit, son bureau et sa place. Et c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire en ce moment même, assis à son bureau, David criant presque devant celui ci pendant qu'Elena écoutait ses coups de gueule tranquillement assise au sien.

- Je veux que tu te battes contre moi, c'est la seule solution pour que je puisse voir jusqu'où tu es allé dans ton entrainement, rétorqua Harry assis derrière le bureau du Chef.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne te jetterai aucun sort, t'imagines si j'arrive à te toucher et à te faire du mal.

- Tu es bien prétentieux pour te croire capable de me toucher.

- C'est possible !

- Tu es trop faible pour ne serait-ce que m'effleurer, répondit Harry.

Elena simula une toux pour cacher son rire qui s'entendit tout de même. David se retourna et la regarda froidement, tandis qu'Harry se réjouissait de l'état de David. Il était vraiment bon à ce jeu là.

- Trop faible ! s'égosilla David. Tu me trouves trop faible !

- Si tu n'es même pas capable de vouloir protéger ta place au sein de la hiérarchie, alors oui, tu es faible !

- Très bien, alors tu verras de quoi je suis capable ! s'écria-t-il en tournant le dos à Harry et en partant en claquant la porte du bureau du Chef et du Sous-chef.

Harry sourit, fier de son coup de maître, tandis qu'il entendait Elena rire les pieds sur son bureau.

- C'est ce que tu attendais depuis le début.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore plus. David pouvait être tellement prévisible parfois.

- T'es trop fort, se réjouit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit alors d'un coup sec, et David apparut dans l'encadrement, les yeux entrouvert, les traits du visage crispés. Le rire d'Elena s'arrêta net.

- C'est mon bureau ! s'écria-t-il.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, il répondit :

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, dit-il.

Les traits de David se détendirent et Elena rigola de plus belle.

- J'aurais essayé, dit-il en levant les épaules d'un air blasé.

Deux jours après, les duels de section commencèrent et Harry put voir l'étendu de ce que savait faire les autres Chef de section. C'était vraiment pathétique, à croire qu'ils n'avaient aucune ambition, ils en faisaient le minimum pour conserver ou gagner la place de Chef, décevant.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de sa section, Harry remarqua le nombre croissant de candidat qui voulait être Chef à la place du Chef. Il y avait donc deux solutions à ce nouveau fait.

Première solution : Igor, Lazar, Dimitri, Irina, et Leïa se croyait assez fort pour rivaliser face aux concurrents. Pour Elena et David, Harry comprenait qu'ils se présentent, ils étaient puissants. Pas autant que lui, mais quand même.

Deuxième solution : Ils n'avaient plus peur de David, ou peut-être qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais craint, ainsi que de lui-même, et cela lui posait un gros problème car, tout le monde disait qu'il était effrayant.

- J'espère que ton coup de colère de tout à l'heure servira à quelque chose et que tu me montreras des capacités plus impressionnantes que contre Elena ou Leïa.

- Tu n'as rien vu !

- Prouves-le !

Tout le monde attendait ce duel dans la salle. Tout le monde savait, à partir de la troisième année, de quoi était capable Harry, et tout le monde savait qu'à chacun de ses duels il époustouflait tout le monde.

Mais ce duel était aussi attendu parce que tout le monde savait que David Krum était un as en métamorphose et qu'il savait la mettre en pratique en duel, ce qui faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable, et ses duels impressionnant.

Quant aux deuxièmes années, ils avaient tous vu les duels de David et ses impressionnantes capacités, et ils avaient entendu tellement de chose sur le cruel et redoutable Harry Disboor, qu'ils en avaient l'eau à la bouche.

- _Feres_ ! lança David.

Harry fit un simple pas sur le coté rapide pour éviter le maléfice.

- Maléfice du cassage, approuva Harry, impressionnant.

- _Calctum_ !

- _Argentum_, dit tranquillement Harry en osant regarder le professeur Aleksandrov.

Le clou d'une vingtaine de centimètre qui était sorti de la baguette de David s'écrasa sur le bouclier d'argent d'Harry qui émit un « son » grave.

Harry vit un large sourire apparaitre sur le visage d'habitude inexpressif du professeur Aleksandrov, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le copier.

- Le maléfice des clous, s'exclama Harry en se re-concentrant sur le duel, tu me déçois, je te croyais au-dessus de ses sorts si simple.

Harry vit David faire un huit avec sa baguette avec une rapidité et une fluidité étonnante qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder.

- _Brachium belua_, s'exclama-t-il tout à coup.

- _Protego_, s'écria Harry.

Harry savait que les métamorphoses de David pouvaient être à son désavantage et il valait mieux qu'il se protège au lieu de tenter une hypothétique manœuvre pour l'éviter.

Seulement, Harry n'avait pas prévu que David connaissait les informulés et c'est pour cela qu'il se retrouva avec une jambe droite tellement lourde qu'il ne put plus bouger. Il la regarda rapidement et vit qu'elle avait été métamorphosée en argent.

- Attaque, s'écria David, te serais-tu ramolli à Poudlard ? rigola-t-il.

Harry perdit son air choqué et son visage devint inexpressif, il serra un peu plus sa baguette de Phoenix dans sa main droite et, d'un air déterminé il visa sa jambe et s'exclama :

- _Novus_ !

Il vit sa jambe reprendre la constitution d'une vraie jambe, puis il regarda David qui prit un air de défaite.

- Ne soit pas si défaitiste, David. Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps à Poudlard.

- Je vois ça, répondit-il dégouté.

- Cependant maintenant que tu as osé me dire que je m'étais ramolli, tu vas devoir en payer les conséquences.

Harry vit le visage de David devenir tout rouge puis il recula d'un pas, Harry sourit.

- _Torreo_, incanta Harry.

Un sort noir sortit de la baguette d'Harry qui s'écrasa sur le Charme du bouclier qu'incanta David, seulement Harry ne s'arrêta pas là et enchaîna sur un informulé.

La cape de David prit feu tout à coup, le forçant à se concentrer au moins quelques secondes sur sa cape pour éteindre le feu, ce qui permit à Harry de tenter de le stupéfixer.

Malheureusement, David avait également amélioré sa technique et sa rapidité, et il put se protéger du sort.

A partir de là, Harry monta un peu le niveau de ses sorts. Et il utilisa des sorts qui en mettraient plein la vue aux spectateurs. Il aimait montrer aux autres sa supériorité et quoi de mieux que des sorts spectaculaire pour montrer aux incapables qu'il était fort.

- _Stupefix_, lança David.

- _Protego_, _Orbio procio_, lança Harry à la suite.

Un cercle d'eau se forma devant Harry d'un diamètre de deux mètres environ, avec en son centre une boule d'eau.

D'un geste sec de la baguette, Harry lança la boule d'eau tel un cognard et la boule s'écrasa sur David qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter.

Harry annula le cercle d'eau et David fit un majestueux vol plané jusqu'au bord de l'estrade.

Il se releva rapidement et c'est sur un visage déterminé que le véritable duel commença.

David enchaina les maléfices et les métamorphoses, touchant ou non Harry, tout en se protégeant des magnifiques et imposants sorts d'Harry.

Dragon de feu, serpent d'eau par dizaine, ouragan, mur de feu, diable d'air, éboulement, main enterré et le tao caché, la boule bleue que Droski aimait tant, n'était que des exemples d'enchantement magnifique et terrible qu'Harry utilisait.

Après dix minutes de duel, Harry avait pu évaluer le niveau de David qui était assez impressionnant pour un troisième, il avait un niveau de métamorphose dépassant le niveau scolaire, mais malheureusement il s'était un peu trop concentré sur la métamorphose, ce qui faisait sa force, mais aussi sa faiblesse.

Il décida donc d'en finir avec le duel.

- J'ai vu tout ce que j'avais à voir, déclara Harry.

- Tu veux dire que le duel est fini ? demanda David en arrêtant de jeter des sorts, comme Harry.

- Pas tant que tu seras debout.

- Le duel dure depuis un moment et tu n'es pas encore arrivé à me mettre à terre, sourit David.

Harry entendit des septièmes années rigoler, se moquer de lui. Mais il les ignora.

- Je voulais t'évaluer, pas te démolir en trente secondes.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas à fond ? s'étonna David en tenant son bras gauche.

Il était vrai que quand on regardait Harry qui n'avait que son oreille gauche qui avait été métamorphosé en ficelle, et David qui avait le bras gauche en sang, les cheveux décoiffé et certaines parties de son crâne qui n'avait plus aucun cheveux, ainsi que sa jambe droite qui avait une énorme coupure sur toute sa longueur, et la joue gauche toute rouge ainsi que sa main gauche brulée, on pouvait se demander ce qu'Harry pouvait encore faire.

- Loin de là !

Des cris étouffés se firent entendre de part et d'autre de la salle. Des premières années qui se demandaient jusqu'où pouvait aller le troisième année. Harry pouvait même entendre des paroles clamer haut et fort qu'il était le meilleur, il reconnut même la voix d'Elena.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je suis Harry Disboor ! dit-il froidement. _Potestiger_, cria Harry en levant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

Immédiatement les professeur Aleksandrov et Nikolaï se levèrent comme une seule personne, baguette en main, prêt à toute éventualité.

Harry sourit, s'ils croyaient qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de ce maléfice, ils se trompaient lourdement. C'était certes un maléfice d'une puissance colossal, mais il savait faire des choses beaucoup plus puissantes, personne ne connaissait son véritable niveau.

Lentement, sans que personne ne puisse bouger, hypnotisé, une fabuleuse bille noire incandescente s'extirpa de la baguette d'Harry.

Harry était concentré à maintenir la puissance du maléfice, pour l'empêcher de prendre toute l'espace qu'elle pourrait prendre.

Tout à coup, la petite bille incandescente fonça à une vitesse extraordinaire en direction de David qui, n'étant plus hypnotisé par la bille, fit un pas en arrière inutile.

La bille tourna autour de David tellement rapidement que tout le monde cru, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, que la bille entra dans son corps, alors qu'elle était entrée dans sa baguette.

Harry sourit, et David ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, attendant que quelque chose se passe, jusqu'à se ce que son sourire s'élargisse.

- Tu t'es raté, rigola-t-il.

- _Stupefix_ ! lança-t-il.

Le sort rouge fonça telle une fusée sur Harry qui l'évita d'un simple pas sur le coté, puis il se mit à marcher tranquillement vers David.

- _Ejecto_ ! lança David.

Harry dût être beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude, car il n'était qu'à cinq mètre de David. Le sort évité, Harry reprit sa marche, se demandant quand David se décidera à utiliser des maléfices.

- A quoi tu joues, Harry ? demanda David en reculant, le regard d'Harry était si froid.

- Crois-tu que de simples petits sorts peuvent me vaincre ? Tu me fais honte ! déclara Harry pour forcer David à utiliser des maléfices. Décidément, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

- _Tormentum_, incanta David froidement.

Harry sourit, ça avait marché, il avait réussi non seulement à faire jeter un sort extrêmement noir à David sur lui, mais il avait également réussi son enchantement.

Rien ne se passa suite à l'incantation de David, et Harry continuait sa marche théâtralement vers David qui reculait de plus en plus devant le visage froid d'Harry.

Tout autour, les élèves retenaient leur souffle, ils n'avaient jamais vu le petit Krum rater un sort, c'était la première fois. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi impuissant, il avait quand même réussi à battre tous les autres Chefs des autres années, sauf son frère, sans qu'un seul de ses sorts ne foire.

Les professeurs était eux aussi très impressionné, jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler d'un tel maléfice, car ils en étaient sûr, c'était le maléfice d'Harry Disboor qui empêcher David Krum de jeter des sorts. Comment était-ce possible ?

Quant aux professeurs Aleksandrov et Nikolaï, eux aussi étaient impressionné. Comment un gamin de treize ans pouvait faire usage de la Jade des Ténèbres ? Impensable ! Eux-mêmes avaient extrêmement de mal.

- _Arkeo_, rugit David.

- De plus en plus noir, j'adore, s'enthousiasma Harry sans sourire.

Mais encore une fois rien ne sortit, et David secoua sa baguette comme si un bouchon l'empêchait de jeter des sorts. Il vit Harry s'approcher inexorablement vers lui, il faillit tomber de l'arène, étant au bout, et il dût s'arrêter et regarder Harry s'approcher et se poster juste devant lui.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, David, murmura-t-il.

Harry attrapa la baguette de David puis la lui prit, sans que David ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

David regardait Harry avec un regard étonné. Harry se demandait quelles questions pouvaient se poser David. Comment il avait fait pour l'empêcher d'utiliser des sorts ? Surtout certains sorts ? Pourquoi était-il si puissant ? Pourquoi était-il si intelligent ? Si beau ?

- C'est de la triche, il n'a pas résisté, s'exclama un élève de septième année.

Harry regarda attentivement et remarqua que c'était James Wolff, le Chef des septièmes années. Il était en cinquième année quand lui était en première.

- Serait-ce une manie chez les septièmes années de contester mes duels ? s'exclama Harry en regardant Wolff. Vous êtes tellement stupide que vous ne pourrez même pas me battre en duel, dit-il en faisant tourner son regard sur l'ensemble des septièmes années qui semblait supporter leur Chef, alors cessez vos babillages et apprenez que le maléfice que j'ai utilisé et que tout le monde croyait raté m'a permis d'empêcher David, qui s'est extrêmement bien défendu, d'utiliser des maléfices. Alors à l'avenir, avant de sauter aux conclusions stupide et irréfléchie comme le ferait des gamins de dix ans, fermez-là et réfléchissez !

Harry avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle froideur et une telle véhémence que la salle entière resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes.

David, lui, n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : Harry avait dit qu'il s'était bien défendu, et devant tout le monde ! Incroyable.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Mr Disboor, s'exclama le Directeur Karkaroff, et ces élèves seront punis. Cependant, bien que je ne vous accuse absolument pas de triche, je me demande ce qu'était le sort que vous avez utilisé. Jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'un tel sort.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, certaines était étonné, le Directeur lui-même ne connaissait pas le sort!

- On l'appel la Jade des Ténèbres, répondit à sa place le professeur Aleksandrov.

- C'est un sort d'une puissance époustouflante, continua le professeur Nikolaï, voir un élève de troisième année savoir l'utiliser est incroyable, Mr Disboor, et je suis curieuse de savoir où vous l'avez appris.

- Nous avons tous nos secrets, professeur. C'est comme si je vous demandais quelle est la forme de votre tatouage sur votre fesse gauche.

Le professeur prit un air outrée avant qu'Elena ne se lève, furieuse en foudroyant du regard sa mère. Harry étudiait chacun des traits d'Elena qui se trouvait juste en-dessous de lui.

- Comment peux-tu avoir un tatouage alors que tu me l'interdis ! C'est incroyable!, tu dis que c'est mauvais pour la santé, mais tu en as un…

- Merci l'exemple maternelle, murmura Harry pour qu'Elena l'entende.

- Et après on nous répète de prendre exemple sur nos parents et de les écouter, continua Elena.

- Quel paradoxe ! murmura à nouveau Harry.

- Quoi ? dit finalement Elena en se tournant vers Harry qui n'avait rien compris.

- Mais, je n'ai aucun tatouage, dit finalement le professeur Nikolaï.

- Ah ? fit Harry d'un air étonné. Dans ce cas je suis désolé, dit-il en descendant de l'estrade.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'entendre le Directeur Karkaroff annonçant son triomphe qu'il sortit de la salle pour se dépêcher de planifier de nombreuses tortures sur Lazar et Dimitri qui avaient trop défier l'autorité du Chef.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Une journée à Durmstrang_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : Jeudi 15 Juillet (j'espère ne pas oublier)_


	21. Une journée à Durmstrang

Une journée normale à Durmstrang, j'espère que ce chapitre vous montrera bien ce que vit Harry dans journées les plus basique.

**Correctrice : Angie (merci)**

**Chapitre 21 : Une journée à Durmstrang**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry se réveilla dans son lit tout endolori. La veille il s'était entrainé sans qu'il ne le sache de prime abord en se promenant dans la forêt de Melnik, la forêt se trouvant derrière l'institut, qui était accolé au lac de Rachline.

Le professeur Aleksandrov était alors arrivé et avait commencé à lui jeter quelques sorts qu'il se prit. Il lui avait alors dit une phrase qu'il avait trouvée très explicite dans cette situation :

- Règle numéro cinq, ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis !

Puis ils s'étaient alors battus, mais il avait perdu, et il s'était promis que bientôt il le battrait, et que c'est lui qui choisirait le moment et le lieu.

Il se leva donc de son lit, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune où il vit David déjà debout, il avait toujours été un lève tôt, puis ils descendirent tous les deux dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que tous les élèves de Durmstrang soient assis, rangée par section. Et il fallut quelques secondes de plus avant que tous les professeurs arrivent à leur tour pour prendre leur place à la grande table.

Le Directeur Karkaroff se leva et Harry attendit patiemment qu'il les autorise à manger, tout en surveillant ses camarades dont il était responsable.

- Vous pouvez débuter la journée, s'exclama le Directeur.

Harry commença donc à se servir de croissant, de chocolat et de jus de citrouille, David fit la même chose en rajoutant une orange.

- On a quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda David en croquant dans son croissant.

- C'est une journée assez tranquille, répondit Harry. On a potion toute la matinée avec Gorski…

- On mange jusqu'à quatorze heures ! s'exclama David heureux.

- Oui, espèce de goinfre, rétorqua Harry. Ensuite on a une heure de métamorphose avec le professeur Aleksandrov, on a une heure de libre, puis on fini par magie noire avec Nikolaï.

- Parfait, c'est tout ce que j'aime, s'écria David en mettant un quartier d'orange dans sa bouche.

Harry trempa son croissant dans son chocolat froid puis une fois celui-ci trempé, il mordit dedans.

- IL EST A MOI, entendit crier Harry.

- Encore eux, s'exclama David, ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, s'étonna-t-il en posant son orange.

Harry regarda Lazar, qui venait de crier, menacer Dimitri de son poing s'il touchait au pain au chocolat.

- Je suis plus intelligent que toi, il est donc à moi ! s'exclama Lazar.

- Et moi je suis plus puissant que toi, alors il est à moi ! rétorqua Dimitri.

Harry vit le professeur Karkaroff se lever, ainsi que le professeur Aleksandrov, sûrement pour intervenir. Mais il en était hors de question, c'était sa responsabilité, David n'arrivait peut-être pas à les calmer, mais lui il le savait.

Il se leva donc et s'approcha des deux abrutis qui osaient menacer de foutre en l'air son autorité devant toute l'école.

- L'intelligence est plus importante que la puissance, répondit Lazar.

- L'intelligence n'est rien face à la puissance, rétorqua Dimitri.

- JE SUIS INTELLIGENT ! cria Lazar.

- JE SUIS PUISSANT ! cria à son tour Dimitri en soutenant le regard de son ami.

Toute l'école voyait Harry s'approcher des deux énergumènes, il n'y avait que ceux-ci qui ne s'en apercevaient pas et surtout ils n'entendaient pas le calme religieux qui régnait dans la salle.

- Et moi je suis puissant et intelligent, je suis donc meilleur que vous deux, intervint Harry.

Quelques élèves rirent mais s'arrêtèrent très vite pour on ne sait quelle raison, sûrement un regard froid d'Aleksandrov qui promettait maintes souffrance face à des métamorphoses expérimentales.

- Vous allez donc tous les deux vous assoir, continua Harry en attrapant le pain au chocolat, et vous taire ! J'espère que d'ici ce soir vous serez calmes, car sinon ce soir ça risque d'être plus douloureux que je ne le prévois en ce moment; dans mon bureau à vingt et une heure.

Harry se retourna sous les yeux apeurés de Lazar et de Dimitri qui venaient de s'en rendre compte de leur gaffe.

- Un pain au chocolat, David ? proposa Harry en le jetant à son Sous-chef.

- Super, s'exclama David, on n'en n'avait plus, dit-il en l'attrapant.

- C'était comme ça toute l'année dernière ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

- Oui, et j'avais beau les punir ils ne comprenaient rien du tout. Mes tortures ne leurs faisait apparemment aucun effet.

- Je suis un spécialiste dans la torture, dit Harry, ce sont peut-être les métamorphoses qui ne leur font pas peur. Tu t'es un peu trop concentré dessus, il faudrait que tu sortes des métamorphoses et que tu apprennes d'autres sorts.

- Oui, répondit simplement David. Ce qui m'impressionne c'est qu'ils sont toujours en train de se disputer ou de se battre, et ils restent amis.

- On n'y peut rien s'ils sont débiles, dit Harry.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves se levèrent calmement et allèrent dans leur salle commune récupérer leurs affaires de cours. Harry et David ne prirent que leur chaudron en argent et leur couteau et allèrent ensemble, comme d'habitude aux cours de potion avec le professeur Gorski.

- Bonjour tout le monde, salua le professeur Gorski une fois que tout le monde furent assis. Aujourd'hui, comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre manuel. Nous allons travailler une potion qui n'est pas dans le programme scolaire. Un de mes élèves les plus brillants m'a demandé si l'on pouvait faire une potion assez spéciale, j'ai évidement accepté, dit-il en montrant un certain favoritisme envers l'élève en question.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry, sachant qu'il était le plus brillant élève du professeur Gorski.

- Je ne vais pas vous dire le nom de cette potion donc, si quelqu'un la réussie, il aura non seulement la note maximale à cette potion, mais également la possibilité de prendre une fiole de cette potion. Evidemment, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais étant une potion d'une extrême complexité, seules les personnes la réussissant parfaitement pourront emporter avec elles une fiole. Vous avez quatre heures, finit le professeur Gorski en faisant apparaitre les instructions au tableau.

Harry n'avait pas prévu que s'il réussissait la potion le professeur Gorski lui offrirait une fiole, mais ça l'arrangeait. S'il avait demandé d'étudier cette potion c'était seulement pour savoir la faire pour que son plan marche, mais s'il n'avait pas à la faire une deuxième fois c'était encore mieux.

David revint avec les ingrédients et, pendant qu'Harry allumait le feu et le mettait à la bonne température, il découpa les ingrédients pour commencer la potion.

La matinée passa très rapidement au gout des deux coéquipiers qui ne voyaient jamais le regard empli de fierté du professeur Gorski se poser sur eux.

Harry regardait souvent David faire la potion avec lui, et il se posait de plus en plus de question à son sujet.

C'était un beau garçon d'après une citation de Tatiana, cheveux brun pas trop court, pas trop long, un visage magnifique, des yeux bleu enchanteurs, une carrure parfaite, un sourire parfait. C'était un garçon qui plaisait à énormément de fille, Tatiana avait même vanté son physique pour qu'elle sorte avec lui il y a à peine deux jours, c'est pour quoi il savait l'opinion des filles, mais il ne sortait avec aucune d'entre elle. Pourquoi ? Il avait des opportunités que peu de garçon pouvait se vanter, comme Lazar et Dimitri qui étaient moche comme des Botrucs.

Lui il savait pourquoi il ne sortait avec aucune fille, mais David, pourquoi ? Et s'il était gay ?

Pas grave, il est puissant et intelligent, le reste ne comptait pas pour Harry et avoir un ami gay ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, car oui, aujourd'hui Harry pouvait assumer de dire que David était un ami, le seul.

- Bien, s'exclama soudainement le professeur Gorski pendant qu'Harry et David parlait de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente à Durmstrang, j'ai maintenant toute les fioles et je vais vous dire, pendant le temps qu'il nous reste, les fautes que vous avez fait pendant la préparation de votre potion.

Le professeur posa devant lui toutes les fioles étiquetées puis regarda sa classe d'un œil attentif.

- Tatiana et Elena, commença-t-il, vous l'avez complètement raté ! La prochaine fois, faites attention à ne pas confondre ongle de cadavre humain et le votre ! Ca vous fera un A !

- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de t'occupé de tes ongles, s'écria Elena énervé.

- Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard, s'exclama Harry calmement.

- Oui, Chef, répondit Elena amer.

- Ensuite, continua le professeur Gorski, Alexandra et Natacha, j'aimerais que vous soyez plus attentives aux instructions notées au tableau, ou peut-être que vous ne savez pas lire. L'étape numéro quatre est l'une des plus cruciale ainsi, si vous voulez aller plus vite et ne pas tourner votre potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, approfondissez vos connaissances avant de faire vos apprentis maître des potions ! Un A !

Natacha et Alexandra soufflèrent de concert, déçu.

- Igor et Rurik, enchaina le professeur, je ne ferais aucun commentaire. Vous vous accrochez beaucoup trop fort à vos habitudes minables. Un T ! Lazar et Dimitri, si vous mettiez autant de conviction à faire vos potions qu'à défier l'autorité vous pourriez vous vanter d'avoir les meilleures notes, mais ce n'est pas le cas. La prochaine fois évitez de jouer avec l'œil de triton, ca vous évitera de l'oublier. A ! Irina et Violeta, je préférerai que vous concentriez sur vos potions plutôt qu'à vos tentatives pitoyables d'attirer le regard sur vous. Il y a tellement de faute que je préfère ne rien dire. D ! Luben et Filip, comme d'habitude. P ! dit le professeur Gorski désespéré. Aurélia et Léïa, vous me montrez enfin que vous êtes capable de quelque chose quand vous en avez envie, vous vous êtes seulement trompé à la dernière étape en mettant neuf gramme de pierre de lune au lieu de dix. Vous recevez un E, bravo ! Svetlana et Konstantin, je vous félicite grandement, s'exclama le professeur heureux, vous avez atteint la limite de la nullité, bravo ! La prochaine fois arrêtez de vous bécoter et concentrez-vous sur votre potion, continua-t-il froidement. Et enfin, Harry et David, j'espère que vous comprenez tous pourquoi ils sont vos Chef et Sous-chef. A chacune de leur potion ils m'étonnent, ils ont même réussi à raccourcir le temps d'attente de la sixième étape, excellent. O ! Vous recevez également une unique fiole de la potion. Vous pouvez partir, finit le professeur.

- Excusez-moi, s'écria Elena, pourrait-on savoir quel genre de potion avons-nous fait, professeur ?

- Non, répondit le professeur Gorski, si vous êtes assez curieux de le savoir vous le chercherez, sinon vous passerez à autre chose comme les minables que vous êtes.

Les élèves sortirent, pas plus déçu que cela et rejoignirent la salle à manger. Harry était très fier, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela, il était très fort en potion, comme David. Il avait demandé à David si ça ne le dérangeait s'il gardait la fiole, il l'avait quand même aidé, et il avait répondu que non, car il n'avait aucune intention de l'utiliser, et qu'ils n'avaient demandés de faire cette potion que pour leur plan de toute façon.

- Bonjour professeur, s'exclamèrent David et Harry en entrant dans la salle de métamorphose en premier.

- Bonjour David, bonjour Harry. Les cours se passent bien ? demanda-t-il pendant qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau.

- Parfaitement, répondit Harry en s'asseyant à sa place, devant avec David, plus les années passent, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est facile, professeur.

- Parles pour toi, moi j'ai un peu de mal avec les sortilèges, dit David.

- Tu as du mal avec les sortilèges de septième année, je parle de notre année, rétorqua Harry.

- Ah, alors je suis d'accord avec lui, professeur, dit David en regardant le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que les cours soient faciles pour vous. Toi Harry, tu as dépassé le niveau scolaire pour toutes les matières, sauf pour l'étude des runes où tu commences et la botanique qui ne t'intéresses pas. Et même si la métamorphose n'est pas ton point fort tu es au-dessus de ce que j'apprends aux septièmes années. Et pour toi David tu as seulement du mal en sortilège, en potion, en étude des runes et en histoire de la magie. Et encore c'est parce que tu en es au programme des septièmes années.

- Vous surveillez nos notes, professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Evidement, vous êtes les deux meilleurs élèves des classes dont je m'occupe.

Les élèves commencèrent à entrer, et leur conversation s'arrêta là. Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, qu'Harry prit la parole, alors que le professeur Aleksandrov leur dictait ce qu'ils devaient écrire, étant un cours théorique.

- Excusez-moi professeur, dit-il, selon la seconde loi de conservation de la magie et le théorème de transgénicité matérielle des modules de quatrième zone, il nous apparaît qu'il serait plus simple d'utiliser une formule de premier niveau pour ce genre de métamorphose, professeur.

- C'est vrai, continua David en se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose, il est même possible d'utiliser une formule de troisième niveau selon cette même loi, et le théorème de mélanicité et des modules de première et deuxième zone. L'algorithme d'homomorphisme nous prouve que l'endomorphisme de bijection est beaucoup plus difficile, donc pourquoi ce sortilège, professeur ?

- Mr Disboor, Mr Krum, veuillez rester dans le niveau de troisième année, et non dans le niveau des maître en métamorphose, sourit le professeur Aleksandrov. Je vais cependant répondre simplement à votre question qui, même si elle apparait incompréhensible pour la plupart d'entre vous, est très pertinente. Si nous commençons par ce sortilège de cinquième niveau c'est justement pour vous habituer à ce genre de formule et de mouvement. Vous verrez les formules de premier et troisième niveau lors de votre sixième année.

La suite du cours se passa relativement calmement, Harry et David se permettaient même de se poser des questions entre eux et d'y répondre sans écouter le professeur, ils savaient qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, au contraire, il aimait bien écouter leur petit débat de métamorphose entre deux phrases.

Ils profitèrent de leur heure de libre pour faire leur devoir qu'ils finirent en seulement une demi-heure.

- Tu en es où ? demanda David.

- Où de quoi ?

David regarda tout autour pour voir si on les écoutait, étant dans une bibliothèque, toutes les personnes présentent étaient concentrés sur leur livre.

- A apprendre la possession, murmura-t-il.

-J'ai encore un peu de mal, cela fait une semaine que je suis là-dessus, ce n'est pas quelque chose de compliqué, il faut juste être assez fort pour vouloir posséder et vivre avec la mort qu'il en suit de la personne possédé. Et je le suis.

- Parfait, mais tu es sûr qu'ils ne t'ont mentis ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes autant de risque pour rien.

- J'en suis absolument certain. Il nous faut juste trouver la personne à posséder, puisque le reste est déjà réglé, et que je m'entraîne encore.

- Je pense avoir une idée, dit David.

- Je t'écoute.

- Nikifor Zamok, c'est un cinquième année. Depuis l'année dernière il prend des cours supplémentaire le vendredi soir pour s'améliorer, et ils boivent même ensemble à la fin du cours.

- C'est parfait, répondit Harry, combien de temps dure le cours ? demanda-t-il.

- Une heure, et il commence à neuf heures.

- C'est parfait, alors dans quelques semaines il faudra que tu empêches ton frère de rôder au premier étage, tu fais ce qu'il faut, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me gêne, c'est clair ?

- Absolument.

- Bien, dit Harry en souriant froidement, je vais bientôt savoirqui sont mes véritables parents.

Les deux heures de magie noire commencèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Harry et David arrivèrent juste après Elena, Natacha, Alexandra et Tatiana.

- Vous avez révisé ? demanda Elena aux deux garçons.

- Révisé quoi ? questionna David.

- Les différents niveaux de maléfices en magie noire, répondit Natacha en faisant balancer ses cheveux bruns ondulés.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin de réviser la magie noire, nous ? demanda Harry.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent et les deux petits groupes arrêtèrent leur conversation pour entrer en classe lorsque le professeur Nikolaï leurs indiqua de rentrer.

Comme d'habitude, Harry et David se placèrent devant, au premier rang et attendirent que tous les autres se placent.

- Bien, commença le professeur Nikolaï, tout d'abord j'aimerais que Luben me donne la définition du mot douleur.

Harry se retourna et regarda Luben qui le regarda aussi, il y a deux jours il avait mis en place un cours de révision pour toutes la classe pour préparer ce cours, et Luben avait été de ceux qui avait eu le plus de mal à l'apprendre.

- C'est une sensation morale, non, se rattrapa rapidement Luben en voyant le regard noir d'Harry, c'est une sensation physique ou morale pénible.

- Parfait Luben. Maintenant sortez tous vos plumes et vos encres et rangez vos manuels. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a une interrogation écrite sur les différents niveaux de maléfices et sur leur description, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien préparé.

Le professeur Nokolaï distribua les parchemins d'un coup de baguette puis pria ses élèves de s'appliquer, de prendre leur temps, et de bien réfléchir car ils avaient deux heures pour faire cette interrogation.

Harry finit en seulement trois quart d'heure, connaissant les différents niveaux de maléfice par cœur. Il connaissait au moins un maléfice de chacun des niveaux et pour effectuer le maléfice il valait mieux savoir dans quel niveau il était pour savoir les effets qu'il donnait.

David mit un peu plus de temps, en une heure et quart il eut terminé, puis Harry demanda au professeur Nikolaï s'ils pouvaient se mettre sous bulle de tranquillité, ce qu'elle accepta vu le temps qu'il restait jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Et c'est ainsi que le cours se termina, Harry et David qui parlaient sous la bulle de tranquillité et les autres élèves qui continuaient leur interrogation, sauf pour Elena qui eut finit un quart après David et Lazar et Dimitri qui eurent finit une demi heure après David.

Pendant le diner, rien ne vint perturber la tranquillité du repas, même Lazar et Dimitri restèrent calme, ils avaient sûrement en tête les douleurs qu'Harry pouvait infliger, et surtout les humiliations qu'il pouvait mettre en œuvre. Harry avait cependant prévu de seulement les prendre dans son bureau et il verrait, selon son humeur ce qu'il pouvait faire. De toute façon il fallait qu'il s'entraine pour l'Imperium, ca l'entrainait à la possession pour la force de l'esprit, il devait aussi s'entrainer pour la légilimencie, c'était parfait, il avait ses cobayes.

- Tu as entendu parler d'un Mangemort qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban ? demanda David.

- Oui, Sirius Black, répondit Harry.

- Tu sais comment il a fait ?

- Non, s'évader d'Azkaban est impossible dit-on, où alors il a une énorme puissance, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore. Comment t'es au courant d'ailleurs ? demanda Harry.

Harry en avait entendu parler parce qu'il était encore chez lui quand la Gazette en avait parlé. Un Mangemort évadé d'Azkaban, ça ne pouvait pas ne pas être dit dans un journal à scandale comme la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais la question la plus pertinente qui avait été posée était : Pourquoi s'est-il évadé ? D'accord Azkaban n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour un repos bien mérité après des années de travail. Mais que voulait-il faire ? Continuer ce qu'il avait commencé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Se cacher et se faire oublier ? Que voulait-il faire ?

- Tout le monde en parle, un sorcier qui s'évade d'Azkaban ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça se passe.

- C'est sûr, approuva Harry.

A neuf heure, Harry était assit à son bureau, et David au sien, ils attendaient tous les deux que Lazar et Dimitri veuillent bien se donner la peine de venir se présenter à leur torture annuelle.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après sur Elena qui, apparemment, forçait Lazar et Dimitri à entrer au vu de sa baguette pointé sur eux.

- Harry, je te présente deux déserteurs qui ont cru échapper à leur punition.

- Ils ont cru échapper à leur punition ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- C'est ça.

- Dans ce cas, dit David, je crois qu'on va corser un peu plus la punition.

Harry avait briefé David sur le style des maléfices à utiliser et ceux à ne pas utiliser, comme la métamorphose qu'il devait oublier avec eux, car ils s'en foutaient royalement. Seulement, Harry lui avait dit que lorsqu'il connaitrait des métamorphoses plus hautes et plus douloureuses il pourrait le faire.

- Tu veux rester Elena ? demanda Harry.

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle heureuse qu'Harry lui pose la question.

- Lazar tu vas voir Harry, dit David, et Dimitri tu viens voir papa, dit David en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Harry leva sa baguette de Sombral sur Lazar et commença par un Imperium informulé, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il sache quel sort il utilisait, il enchaina ensuite par la légilimencie.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Lazar n'avait absolument aucune égratignure, alors que Dimitri était dans un état absolument déplorable.

Elena regardait David lever sa baguette constamment sur Dimitri qui criait à chacune des formules prononcées, et quand elle regardait Harry, ce qui se passait était beaucoup plus impressionnant.

Lazar ne saignait nulle part, ne criait pas, n'avait aucune égratignure, ne bougeait pas. Rien ne montrait qu'Harry faisait quelque chose sauf les yeux vides de Lazar et les mouvements de baguettes d'Harry.

Après l'heure de punition, Dimitri était dans un état lamentable et sortait de la salle presque couché. Alors que pour Lazar c'était tout autrement.

- Feras-tu une nouvelle fois preuve d'irrespect envers tes supérieurs ? demanda Harry à Lazar apeuré.

- Absolument pas, Chef, dit-il en tremblant. Je te le promets, dit-il en baissant les yeux toujours la voix tremblante.

- Bien, casses-toi !

Lazar partit, les yeux vagues, les pieds trainants, doucement il sortit du bureau des deux personnes qui dirigent les troisièmes années.

- Incroyable, murmurèrent David et Elena en même temps.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Qui est dans l'ombre?_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : 22 Juillet 2010_


	22. Qui est dans l'ombre ?

**Et voici le prochain chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir, bien qu'il ne soit pas très important, il récapitule un peu les capacité de nos deux élèves préférés, et surtout j'y ai intégré quelques détails très importants pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Chapitre 22 : Qui est dans l'ombre ?**

Le vingt trois Décembre, une réunion entre professeur fut organisée pour voir les progrès que faisaient leurs élèves. Tous les professeurs étaient présents : Mr Aleksandrov pour la métamorphose, Mr Andropov pour les sortilèges et enchantements, Mr Gorski pour les potions, Mme Jablokov pour la botanique, Mme Nikolaï pour la magie noire et les forces du Mal, Mr Wolkoff pour les soins aux créatures magiques, Mr Troubetskoï pour les cours de vol, Mme Tatarinov pour l'astronomie, Mr Staklar pour l'arithmancie, Mr Malinine pour l'étude des runes, Mr Filipovitch pour l'histoire de la magie et bien sûr le Directeur Karkaroff en bout de table.

- Bonjour, commença le Directeur Karkaroff, pour commencer cette réunion j'aimerais que l'on parle du jeune Disboor, sa deuxième année passé à Poudlard ne lui a peut-être pas fait du bien, Stefan, puisque c'est vous qui vous vous occupez de cette classe, que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?

Le professeur Aleksandrov tourna plusieurs parchemins face à lui, rétrécissant ainsi le dossier qu'il avait préparé pour cette réunion et en créa un nouveau sur la gauche.

- Harry Disboor n'a absolument pas régressé, commença-t-il, tout le monde peut dire qu'il nous a tous stupéfié lors des duels de section, il a fait une forte impression à tous. J'ai comparé ses notes lors de sa première année et ses notes de cette année, et elles n'ont pas bougé, sauf pour la botanique où il a nettement progressé. En ce qui concerne sa responsabilité de Chef, je laisserais le soin à mes collègues de préciser ses avancés dans chacun des cours, il mène la classe à la baguette si je peux dire. Nous avons tous très bien vu ce qui s'est passé lors du repas la dernière fois lors de l'altercation entre Lazar Petroff et Dimitri Berlinski, il a réussi à les calmer sans esclandre et sans que l'on est besoin d'intervenir. Nous pouvons tous confirmer que Mr Disboor fait un meilleur Chef que Mr Krum qui a du mal à contenir ses deux énergumènes. Il a également reprit ses séances de rattrapages pour les élèves en difficultés dans certaines matières, je ne sais pas si c'est pour aider les élèves à s'améliorer ou juste pour montrer que sa classe peut avoir que des bonnes notes mais on peut constater, par rapport à l'année dernière, des nets progrès chez certains élèves pour plusieurs matières.

- Pour les potions, coupa le professeur Gorski, les cours particuliers n'aident pas, les cas désespérés le restent !

- Les potions ne peuvent pas être révisées Osip, non seulement ça userait des ingrédients, mais la pratique est quelque chose que l'on sait faire instinctivement, ou au prix de gros efforts et d'acharnement ce que malheureusement, certains étudiants n'ont pas, et pas seulement chez les troisièmes années, répliqua le professeur Aleksandrov.

Le professeur Gorski ne rajouta rien, et le professeur Aleksandrov tourna encore quelques parchemins puis reprit la parole.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour ses qualités de meneur, je vais maintenant passer à la métamorphose, dit-il. Pour commencer ses notes n'ont pas changées, il n'a que des optimals, et je rajouterais même qu'il a acquit un vocabulaire de maître en métamorphose, et qu'il les comprend. Les métamorphoses de troisièmes année ne sont véritablement pas de son niveau, et je suis forcé d'admettre que même si je l'intégrais dans la classe des septièmes années il s'ennuierait autant, même s'il n'a pas du tout le niveau de Mr Krum qui a presque atteint mon propre niveau, Mr Disboor est bien au-delà du niveau scolaire en ce qui concerne ma matière, et je serais même prêts à parier qu'il n'y a pas que ma matière qui est concerné, finit-il.

- Très bien, dit le Directeur Karkaroff en écrivant sur un parchemin pendant que les autres attendaient que le Directeur reprenne la parole. Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit-il, c'est que si Mr Krum à presque votre niveau en métamorphose, comment ce fait-il qu'il soit restait dans des métamorphose assez simple pendant les duels de section ?

- Je lui ai posé la question, dit le professeur Aleksandrov, et il m'a très bien répondu je dois dire. Pour les duels qui l'ont opposé à ses camarades, sans compter Mr Disboor, il m'a répondu qu'ils étaient tellement ignorants que même les métamorphoses les plus faciles peuvent les déstabiliser.

- Il n'a pas tord, intervint le professeur Andropov.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Ioan, dit le Directeur en s'adressant au professeur Andropov, mais Mr Disboor n'est absolument pas comme ses camarades, il est bien au-dessus de leur niveau et, bien que Mr Krum ait augmenté de niveau, il est resté dans des métamorphoses assez simples pour son niveau.

- Je confirme, répondit le professeur Aleksandrov, mais Mr Krum m'a répliqué que de toute façon la place de Chef ne lui revenait pas et qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre de toute façon, malgré ses métamorphoses de haut niveau, alors il a tout simplement voulu ne pas montrer tout son répertoire.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint le professeur Gorski, Mr Disboor a eut du mal à se défaire de certaines métamorphoses, je pense que si Mr Krum avait utilisé des métamorphoses beaucoup plus avancé, il aurait pu gagner ce duel.

- Non, assura le professeur Aleksandrov, je connais mes élèves et leur niveau, et je peux vous assurer que quelles que soit les métamorphoses pratiquées par Mr Krum il n'aurait pas pu gagner. Si Mr Krum n'a pas montré toutes ses capacités, je peux vous assurer que Mr Disboor non plus, et la Jade des Ténèbres qu'il a utilisé nous le prouve. Mr Disboor cache très bien ses capacités, et je suis certain que personne ne connait ses véritables capacités, que ce soit son père, vous, Mr Krum ou moi.

- Bien, s'exclama le Directeur Karkaroff, nous passerons à Mr Krum juste après si vous voulez, mais pour l'instant j'aimerais avoir l'avis de tout le monde en ce qui concerne Mr Disboor. Ioan, s'il vous plait, dit-il en donnant la parole au professeur de sortilèges et enchantements, ainsi que Directeur adjoint.

- Oui, dit-il, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter. Depuis que Mr Disboor est revenu de Poudlard je trouve son caractère changé, il est plus froid, plus calme et plus réfléchit, je dirais même plus dangereux.

- Comment ça « dangereux » ? s'exclama le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Lors de sa première année il était plus expansif, nous pouvions donc deviner ce qu'il faisait, mais maintenant il est plus réfléchit et plus calme. Il parle beaucoup moins, du coup nous ne pouvons pas surveiller ses faits et gestes.

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu surveiller ce qu'il fait Ioan !

- Un enfant de onze ans qui pratique le Doloris sur une personne sans sourciller, en général je ne laisse pas le jeune en question sans surveillance.

- Igor était d'accord ! s'écria le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Messieurs, intervint le Directeur, veuillez laisser vos rancunes personnelles de coté s'il vous plait.

Les professeur Aleksandrov et Andropov se regardaient dans les yeux, et tout le monde put voir la haine qu'abritait chacun d'eux. Il n'était pas rare que ces deux là aient des altercations, parfois ils en venaient même aux baguettes, donc il valait mieux les arrêter avant. Et heureusement qu'ils ne le faisaient jamais devant les élèves d'ailleurs.

- Reprenez Ioan, et concentrez-vous sur les capacités de Mr Disboor, pas sur son comportement, cette partie est réservé à son professeur principal.

- Bien Igor, répondit le professeur Andropov. Donc si je me concentre sur ce qu'il sait faire sans m'occuper de son comportement, continua-t-il en faisant un regard en coin au professeur Aleksandrov qui avait un sourire mauvais, je dirais qu'il n'a rien a faire dans mes cours, et je parle de tous mes cours. S'il avait dix-sept ans je serais prêt à faire une lettre de recommandation pour l'académie des Maîtres et même de l'intégrer directement en troisième année.

- Mais il n'a pas l'âge, fit remarquer le professeur Nikolaï.

- Malheureusement, répondit le professeur Andropov, parce qu'il a réellement un niveau hors du commun en sortilège et enchantement, comme Mr Krum en métamorphose, on arrive même à avoir des conversations comme si je parlais avec un maître, c'est vraiment impressionnant. Il me rappel moi lorsque j'étais en septième année dans cette matière.

- Bien, dit le Directeur en marquant à nouveau sur son parchemin, ainsi que le professeur Aleksandrov, professeur Jablokov, s'il vous plait.

- Pour la botanique, commença-t-elle, je suis dans le regret de dire qu'il n'excelle pas autant qu'en sortilège et enchantement ou qu'en métamorphose. Il fait ce que je demande, il rajoute même parfois quelques connaissance demandé en septième année, mais ça s'arrête là. Pour la pratique on voit clairement que ça ne l'intéresse pas et il ne fait pas énormément d'effort. Il a tout de même pratiquement que des efforts exceptionnels, parfois il va jusqu'à l'optimal, mais c'est rare, finit-elle.

- Parfait, s'exclama le Directeur en écrivant sur son parchemin en même temps que le professeur Aleksandrov. Professeur Gorski, s'il vous plait, dit-il en donnant la parole au professeur de potion.

- Comme Ioan, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, commença-t-il. Mr Disboor, connait toutes les potions que nous faisons, il en améliore parfois même le temps de réalisation, la durée, la texture, le goût, la couleur. Et je ne peux que me réjouir, quelques soient les potions que nous voyons il les connait. J'ai déjà essayé de lui poser des pièges en lui posant de nombreuses questions, même des questions d'une énorme complexité, et il y a répondu, avec un peu de mal pour certaines, mais il a répondu. Comme Ioan je serais prêt à lui faire une lettre de recommandation pour l'académie des Maîtres, c'est un prodige.

- Il est étonnant ce garçon, dit le Directeur en notant sur ce parchemin, comme le professeur Aleksandrov. Professeur Tatarinov ?

- Rien à dire, dit-elle, il connait l'emplacement des constellations, et des étoiles, sans que je lui apprenne. Je n'ai rien à lui apprendre, le niveau scolaire demandé est dépassé pour lui dans ma matière, dit-elle simplement. Je crois qu'il n'y que pour la botanique où il n'excelle pas.

- Non, dans ma matière il n'a pas dépassé le niveau scolaire, intervint le professeur Malinine, professeur d'études des runes.

- Nous passerons aux options plus tard si vous voulez bien, s'exclama le Directeur.

Le professeur Malinine s'excusa et, pendant que le professeur Aleksandrov et le Directeur notaient les informations données, le professeur Filipovitch, qui enseigne l'Histoire de la magie, se préparait à prendre la parole, étant donné qu'il ne restait que lui comme professeur qui enseignait une matière non optionnel ou n'apparaissant pas dans les plannings en troisième année.

- Professeur Filipovitch, s'il vous plait.

- Oui, pour moi il me semble qu'il connait déjà tout ce que je fais apprendre à mes élèves. Je n'ai pas testé ses connaissances au-delà du cursus scolaire, mais il a déjà à peu près le niveau des septièmes années. Je serais moi aussi prêt à écrire une lettre de recommandation pour l'académie des Maîtres, même s'il n'a pas l'âge.

- Passons maintenant aux matières obligatoires de troisième année, s'exclama le Directeur. Ana pour les forces du Mal, s'il vous plait.

- Mr Disboor a un don pour toute matière où il y a besoin d'une baguette, dit le professeur Nikolaï Toutes les créatures que je fais voir il les connait toutes, et il sait se défendre contre elles. Je l'ai même défié de produire un patronus corporel il y a quelques jours, il m'a dit qu'il allait s'entrainait et qu'il me montrerait son résultat dès qu'il aurait fini. S'il le réussi, je peux vous assurer que ce jeune homme ira très loin.

- Professeur Wolkoff ? demanda le Directeur après avoir pris des notes et avoir attendu que le professeur Aleksandrov est prit les siennes.

- Pas grand-chose à dire, dit-il en regardant un parchemin en face de lui, il connait les caractéristiques des créatures que l'on voit, mais on voit clairement que prendre soin d'eux ne l'intéresse pas du tout, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'a que des efforts exceptionnels, il n'arrive pas assez à en prendre soin.

- Bien, dit-il en écrivant, passons aux matières optionnelles. Professeur Malinine, s'il vous plait.

- Oui, dit-il en se précipitant sur ses parchemins, trente secondes. Il rangea vite fait ses parchemins et attrapa celui qui l'intéressait. Oui, Mr Disboor, voilà ! Mr Disboor, est très intéressé par les runes il me pose énormément de question et il m'étonne de par ses connaissances parfois. Mais il ne dépasse pas le niveau scolaire, je dirais qu'il a quatre année d'avance dans cette matière, ce qui est beaucoup. Des élèves comme lui j'en voudrais tout le temps, il est tellement intéressé qu'il pose beaucoup de question très intéressante, et ses notes s'en ressentent. Que des optimals. Le Dragon ne peut-être aussi prévoyant que le Dirico.

- Bien, s'exclama le Directeur. Et pour finir, la magie noire.

- Parfait, s'exclama le professeur Nikolaï. Je suis extrêmement fier de ce garçon, il est tellement avancé dans ce domaine que je ne sais pas jusqu'où ses connaissances peuvent aller. S'il choisit la carrière d'Auror il fera partit des meilleurs. Comme l'Auror Davidoff en 1934, il avait les notes les plus hautes en magie noire à Durmstrang, puis il est même allé à l'académie des Maîtres par la suite, puis il est devenu le plus grand Auror de l'histoire de la Russie…

- Excusez-nous professeur Nikolaï mais, nous ne sommes pas en cours d'histoire, intervint le Directeur.

- Ce que j'essaye de dire Igor, c'est que ce jeune homme à un potentiel extraordinaire et il serait absolument dommage de le gâcher en le laissant dans des cours qui l'ennui parce qu'il connait déjà tout.

- Qu'essayes-tu de dire ? demanda le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Je veux dire que j'aimerais donner des cours particuliers à ce jeune homme, je le ferais sur mon propre temps libre s'il le faut, et s'il l'accepte, mais pour cela il me faut ton autorisation Stefan mais aussi la vôtre Igor.

-Pour moi il n'y a absolument pas de problème, répondit le professeur Aleksandrov, tant que ses notes ne baissent pas et qu'il peut gérer le reste il n'y a pas de souci.

- Vous voulez donner des cours particulier à Mr Disboor comme le fait Stefan avec Mr Krum.

- C'est exact, répondit le professeur Nikolaï, même s'il peut déjà aller à l'académie des Maîtres.

- Veuillez arrêter de parler de l'académie des Maîtres, il n'en a pas l'âge ! Pour les cours particulier, j'ai autorisé pour Stefan, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous refuserai de faire de même avec un élève aussi brillant. Seulement je vous fais les mêmes conditions que pour Stefan, si les notes de Mr Disboor baissent, ou s'il veut arrêter, vous devrez vous arrêter, c'est clair ?

- Bien, Igor.

- Parfait, passons maintenant à Mr Krum ! Stefan, s'il vous plait ?

- Mr Krum reste fidèle à lui-même, il ne fait qu'évoluer. J'avoue même que le fait qu'il n'est plus la responsabilité de Chef l'aide à avancer plus rapidement. Ses métamorphose sont de plus en plus détaillées et avancées, et je suis sûr qu'à la fin de l'année il aura atteint mon niveau, et s'il continue comme ça, l'année prochaine il sera capable d'effectuer des métamorphoses qui sont au-delà de mes compétences, et je serais fier d'admettre que l'élève aura dépassé le Maître. Désolé d'en faire une nouvelle fois mention Igor mais, ce jeune là à absolument toutes les qualités requise pour entrer à l'académie des Maîtres, et pour passer directement en deuxième année.

- Mmh, grogna le Directeur. Ioan, c'est à vous.

- Pour moi, il a le niveau demandé en septième année, donc les sortilèges de troisièmes années sont un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

- Bien, professeur Jablokov ?

- Mr Krum est intéressé par la botanique, dit-elle, et il m'épate par ses connaissances théorique fascinante, il m'apprend parfois des choses que je ne savais pas, il n'a toutefois pas le niveau pour passer ses A.S.P.I.C, mais assez pour intégrer la classe des septièmes années.

- Professeur Gorski ?

- Très bon élément, dit-il en regardant son parchemin, optimal de partout il n'a cependant pas le même don pour les potions que son camarade Mr Disboor, mais il a une précision dans ses préparations absolument étonnante. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire quel niveau il a mais il a dépassé celui des troisièmes années, j'en suis certains.

- Ensuite, professeur Tatarinov, s'il vous plait ?

- Tout comme Mr Disboor il a le niveau demandé et même plus en astronomie, il a également dépassé le niveau scolaire, ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié quand on sait que Mr Disboor et lui apprennent et révisent ensemble.

- Professeur Filipovitch ?

- Mr Krum a quelques lacunes en histoire, pas énormes mais il devrait se concentrer un peu plus. Il a cependant énormément de connaissance au-delà de son niveau. Mais comme Mr Krum n'a pas eu l'influence de Mr Disboor pendant une année, je suppose qu'il a seulement des lacunes pour cette année.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit le professeur Aleksandrov, il s'est concentré sur la métamorphose l'année dernière, il pouvait se le permettre étant donné qu'il était avancé dans toutes les matières, mais maintenant que Mr Disboor est revenu ses lacunes vont être comblées.

- Parfait, s'exclama le Directeur, professeur Nikolaï pour les forces du Mal.

- Il excelle, je dirais même qu'il est encore beaucoup plus précis que Mr Disboor dans ses descriptions, il connait tous les points faibles de chacune des créatures, et leurs points forts, et comme Mr Disboor, je n'ai rien à lui apprendre.

- Professeur Wolkoff, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine ?

- Bien sûr. Pour tout vous dire il a le même niveau que son ami, il a dépassé le niveau des septièmes années, mais prendre soin des créatures magique n'est pas ce qu'il préfère, mais il s'en sort plutôt bien.

- Parfait, dit le Directeur. Professeur Malinine ?

- Oui ?

- C'est à vous.

- Mais j'ai déjà parlé tout à l'heure, dit-il.

- On en est à Mr Krum, professeur, souffla le Directeur fatigué de ce professeur toujours dans la lune.

- Oh oui, d'accord, s'écria-t-il en s'affolant pour essayer de retrouver le parchemin qui parlait de cet élève.

Ses mains se baladaient de partout sur ses parchemins, et en faisant un faux mouvement ses parchemins tombèrent à terre.

- Oh, bouse !

- Professeur, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire, s'exclama le professeur Andropov, nous avons tous les élèves de troisième année puis on doit recommencer avec les premières années et ainsi de suite, alors si vous pouviez accélérer.

- Oui, oui, ça arrive !

Il ramassa ses parchemins, les remit sur la table et rechercha le parchemin de Mr Krum qu'il retrouva après plusieurs secondes… de soufflement de la part des autres professeurs.

- Oui, Mr Krum, voilà ! Alors Mr Krum fait ses devoirs à la perfection, apprends ses leçon avec rigueur, répond aux questions très précisément, et traduit les runes avec beaucoup de précision. C'est un garçon très assidu, j'en suis très fier. Il a même trois années d'avances sur ses camarades, fabuleux. L'hippogriffe ne pourrait nager comme le diablotin ! finit-il.

- C'est sa, s'exclama le Directeur ne comprenant une nouvelle fois rien du tout à ses phrase sans aucun sens. Professeur Nikolaï, pouvez-vous finir avec la magie noire s'il vous plait ?

- Evidement, répondit-elle. Mr Krum, est très avancé dans la magie noire, mais il ne dépasse pas les maléfices du huitième niveau, ce qui est déjà énorme étant donné que je ne l'apprends même pas aux septièmes années. Il respecte les règles de sécurités avec assiduité. Un très bon élément, mais on voit clairement qu'il reste dans l'ombre de son ami.

- Je ne pense pas, intervint le professeur Gorski, je pense plutôt que tout deux se complète. Mr Disboor reste peut-être le meneur de ce duo mais j'ai remarqué lors de mes cours que quand Mr Krum dit à Mr Disboor quelque chose et que ce dernier ne comprend pas, il le fait quand même.

- Il s'est passé la même chose dans mon cours, s'exclama à son tour le professeur Wolkoff. Au dernier cours nous avons étudié l'hippogriffe, étant mes deux meilleurs étudiants et que j'avais deux hippogriffes je leur ai laissé un hippogriffe pour qu'ils s'entrainent à l'approcher…

_Le professeur Wolkoff était en train de s'occuper du deuxième groupe d'élève pour qu'ils puissent s'approcher de l'hippogriffe et il regardait le premier groupe, Mr Disboor et Mr Krum, pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia._

_Mr Disboor s'approchait franchement de l'hippogriffe et avant qu'il n'intervienne, Mr Krum le devança._

_- Doucement Harry, s'écria-t-il._

_- Ce n'est qu'un oiseau croisé !_

_- Mais ses animaux là sont fiers, rapide et dangereux ! Alors approches-toi doucement._

_- Si tu le dis._

_Mr Disboor ralentit son allure, rassurant ainsi le professeur réduisant ainsi les chances d'accidents._

_- Arrêtes-toi, s'exclama Mr Krum._

_- Pourquoi ? Je peux encore m'approcher de quelques mètres._

_- Je préfère garder une marge de manœuvre au cas où on perdrait le contrôle de l'animal._

_- D'accord, répondit Mr Disboor._

_Il s'arrêta donc et regarda l'animal dans les yeux, froidement, un sourire en coin. L'animal tapa du pied._

_- Recule et arrêtes de le regarder comme ça, il va se vexer, ce n'est qu'un animal, tu n'as pas besoin de l'impressionner, dit Mr Krum gentiment._

_Mr Disboor fit apparemment confiance à son ami et recula en baissant la tête ce qui, évidemment, plut à l'hippogriffe. _

_Le professeur n'aurait jamais cru que Mr Krum ait autant de contrôle sur son ami. Lui qui croyait que c'était Mr Disboor qui faisait tout, il se trompait apparemment. Mr Disboor menait peut-être, mais il écoutait les conseilles avisés de son ami._

_- Maintenant avances et inclines-toi, dit Mr Krum._

_- M'incliner ? cria Mr Disboor en se retournant._

_- Oui, ce n'est qu'un animal, rétorqua Mr Krum. RECULE !_

_Mr Disboor ne chercha pas à comprendre et recula sans regarder où était l'hippogriffe, faisant ainsi preuve d'une confiance aveugle en Mr Krum._

_- Tu as quitté son regard alors que…_

_- Oui, oui, je sais, coupa Mr Disboor, je ne suis pas débile !_

_- Fais attention à ce que tu fais la prochaine fois, reprocha Mr Krum._

_- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, David ! Ma patience à des limites._

_- Oui, pardon, s'excusa Mr Krum, alors que pour le professeur Wolkoff il avait parfaitement raison. Très bien retournes-y…et fais doucement._

_- D'accord._

_Mr Disboor s'approcha de la bête doucement, comme lui avait conseillé Mr Krum._

_- Ralentis, s'exclama Mr Krum. Inclines-toi._

_Mr Disboor fit ce qu'il lui disait de faire sans poser une seule question._

_- Ne bouges plus, murmura Mr Krum._

_Mr Disboor fit ce que Mr Krum lui avait dit et ne bougea plus d'un millimètre. Le professeur Wolkoff était fasciné par cette complicité, un jour on voyait Mr Disboor froid, distant et cruel envers tout le monde, un autre on le voyait obéir aux conseilles de Mr Krum. C'est à partir de ce moment là que le professeur Wolkoff se posa une question étrange : Qui était dans l'ombre de qui ?_

_- C'est bon, dit finalement Mr Krum, il est prêt à ce que tu l'approches et que tu le touches._

- Donc si je comprends bien, commença le professeur Andropov, vous pensez que Mr Disboor est dans l'ombre de Mr Krum.

- C'est ça, répondit le professeur Wolkoff.

- Absurde, s'écria le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Non, rétorqua le professeur Gorski, c'est plutôt logique. Mr Disboor est un meneur, et tout meneur à besoin d'un confident, d'un conseiller. Et Mr Krum fait parfaitement bien ce rôle.

- Harry est indépendant ! s'écria le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Harry ? questionna le professeur Andropov.

- Suffit ! claqua la voix du Directeur. Continuons avec Lazar Petroff, s'il vous plait. La relation entre deux élèves, bien que fascinante, ne nous concerne en rien, vous en parlerez plus tard !

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Une idée d'éternité_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : Jeudi 29 Juillet 2010_


	23. Une idée d'éternité

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Chapitre 23 : Une idée d'éternité**

Le vingt cinq Décembre, Harry se leva tard, s'étant entrainé la veille jusque deux heures du matin, tout en essayant d'éviter Viktor Krum, l'actuel Chef de Durmstrang.

Ce jour là il avait décidé non seulement de faire une grasse matinée, mais également d'en profiter pour se faire une journée de repos. Pas de devoirs, ni de magie, quoique pour la dernière chose ça restait à voir.

C'est donc pour cela que le matin de noël, la section des troisièmes années ne vit leur Chef qu'aux alentours de midi.

Harry entra dans la salle commune et fit un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Il vit tous les élèves de sa classe errer dans la pièce en s'extasiant devant leur cadeau. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient par terre devant la cheminée, ce qui étonna Harry car la cheminée était toujours éteinte, et à Durmstrang, habituellement, ils n'utilisaient le feu que pour les potions. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce point et rechercha David du regard, qu'il vit allongé sur le canapé, ne laissant aucune place aux autres, et d'ailleurs il vit les regards envieux de quelques élèves se porter sur David qui mangeait ses bonbons qui étaient placé sur son ventre.

Harry récupéra les quelques cadeaux qu'il avait reçut et s'approcha du canapé où David était allongé.

- Bouges ! grogna-t-il à David.

David ramassa rapidement ses bonbons de son ventre, surpris de voir Harry lui parler alors qu'il ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu depuis le matin, et s'assit, laissant ainsi la place à Harry.

- Prévient la prochaine, fit David, tu veux que je fasse une syncope ou quoi ?

Les élèves assis par terre regardèrent Harry avec envie, eux aussi auraient voulu s'assoir.

- Pas besoin de nous regarder comme ça, fit David, vous n'aviez qu'à demander si je pouvais vous laisser la place.

Harry regarda David et sourit, comme s'ils allaient lui demander de se pousser pour lui laisser la place, la dernière fois que Lazar s'y était risqué il s'était fait envoyé paitre.

- Qu'est ce que tu as reçu ? demanda David en regardant Harry.

- Je regarde, répondit-il.

Harry ouvrit un paquet en déchirant le papier qui l'enveloppait et découvrit une boite de dragée de Bertie Crochue avec une petite note de son père.

_Ne mange pas tout en une seule fois_, lut-il en mettant une dragée à la bouche.

- Ah, toi aussi tu as eu des dragées, dit David.

Harry déchira le papier d'un autre cadeau et découvrit un livre, ne pouvaient-ils pas lui envoyer autre chose parfois ?

- Je peux m'assoir, demanda timidement Luben courageusement.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Harry en posant sa boite de dragée entre lui et David pour se décharger.

Luben repartit vers ses camarades, assis par terre en face du feu, et ses camarades lui tapèrent dans le dos pour le féliciter.

Harry lut le titre du livre et fut extrêmement reconnaissant envers le professeur Aleksandrov de le lui avoir envoyé : _Les enchantements les plus compliqués_ par Lucas Justo.

- Ca vient du professeur Aleksandrov ? demanda David.

- Oui, répondit Harry encore un peu endormi.

- Moi aussi il m'a envoyé un livre. Un livre du Maître en métamorphose de référence. Mark Georgi.

- Tu veux une médaille ! rétorqua Harry qui s'en foutait royalement.

- Oh ça va, pas besoin de faire le grincheux, s'exclama David en attrapant un bonbon quelconque.

Harry ne fit pas attention aux élucubrations de son ami et déballa le troisième cadeau. Encore un livre !

_Les arts sombres en potion_, lut-il.

Il découvrit rapidement de qui venait son nouveau livre quand il vit la petite note accroché dessus.

_Soyez prudent !_

_Professeur Rogue._

Difficile de faire plus clair.

- Salut les gars, s'écria Elena en arrivant de la droite d'Harry. Je peux m'assoir ou vous préférez garder la place du milieu pour vos cadeaux et tous vos bonbons ?

Harry fit un léger signe de tête à David pour lui dire de prendre la décision et il retourna à la contemplation de ses deux nouveaux livres, car même s'il râlait parce qu'on ne lui envoyait que des livres, ça lui faisait plaisir…intérieurement.

- Au fait, merci pour les bonbons, remercia enfin David à Harry. Désolé je n'ai rien pu t'acheter, ni à toi Elena, mes parents ne m'ont rien envoyé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'écria Elena, mon cadeau t'a plu ?

- Tu parles que ça m'a plu, un ours en peluche ! s'indigna le cousin éloigné. Tu l'as fait exprès !

Elena se mit à rire et raconta l'anecdote à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voir son ami chouchouter sa petite peluche, puis une Elena qui utilisait la baguette de sa mère pour faire parler la peluche et dire à David qu'il ne l'aime pas, alors qu'ils n'avaient que cinq ans, forcément, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- Ah, c'était le bon temps, s'exclama Elena, un temps où mes petits tours étaient appréciés à leurs justes valeurs et où mon satané de cousin ne connaissait rien à la magie.

- Ce temps est révolu, dit Harry, maintenant il peut te battre en duel.

- Oui, et ça fait du bien, s'exclama David, parce que du coup tu me respectes.

- Pourquoi tu voulais qu'elle te respecte ? demanda Harry en s'avançant pour regarder David pour ne pas être gêné par Elena. Tu ne connaissais rien à la magie et elle faisait des tours qui te foutaient la trouille. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'appréciais pas quand on est arrivé pour notre première année.

- Au fait, s'écria tout à coup Elena, vous avez vu mon collier ? dit-elle en montrant un collier en or avec son initial comme pendentif, ce sont mes parents qui me l'a offert, il protège contre les rituels de sang.

Harry regarda attentivement le pendentif et y vit des inscriptions sur tous le coté de la lettre E.

- Bon, s'exclama Harry, je veux m'allonger ! dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Non attends, s'écrièrent Elena et David.

- Pas besoin de sortir ta baguette, hein, dit David en finissant sur un rire nerveux.

- Oui, rajouta Elena, on va se lever, il n'y pas de souci, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole, suivit par David.

Les élèves regardèrent leur Chef s'accaparer le canapé pour lui tout seul avec jalousie, haine, indifférence ou dégout.

- Dommage, dit Harry en s'allongeant, j'aurais voulu utiliser ma baguette. Un canapé est si facilement métamorphosé.

Elena et David se regardèrent et soufflèrent, déçu de s'être levé pour rien. Mais cela donna l'idée à David qui en métamorphosa deux, un pour lui et l'autre pour Elena, qu'ils placèrent perpendiculaire au canapé d'Harry, ce qui formait un « U » devant la cheminée et les élèves envieux.

- David, appela Rurik, tu peux m'en métamorphoser un aussi s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Harry en devançant David qui, de toute façon aurait répondu la même chose, nous ne sommes pas vos parents qui vous donnent ce dont vous avez besoin ! Si tu veux un canapé, tu apprends à le métamorphoser toi-même !

Rurik se retourna vers ses amis déçu, et continua sa discussion. Voyant cela, Harry sortit sa baguette.

- Rurik ! Je viens de dire que si tu voulais un canapé tu n'avais qu'à apprendre à en métamorphoser un toi-même !

- Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait, s'indigna Rurik.

- Alors tu vas apprendre !

- C'est noël, dit-il, j'apprendrais plus tard.

- Non, maintenant ! ordonna Harry.

- Mais ça va me prendre toute la journée, même plus, s'exclama Rurik ébahi, pendant que les autres le regardaient avec des yeux désolés. Ca va me gâcher mon noël.

- Eh bien la prochaine fois tu prévoiras ton coup et tu apprendras avant, et dis toi que tu le sauras pour le noël prochain. Allez, vas-y ! ordonna-t-il en caressant sa baguette de Sombral, sa baguette de Phoenix étant dans une poche de sa cape encore sur son lit.

Rurik souffla mais se leva, désespéré.

- Et apprends-le, parce que David suivra ton avancé, s'exclama Harry pendant que Rurik sortait de la salle commune la tête baissé.

- Merci de me mettre ça sur le dos.

- C'est toi le spécialiste en métamorphose. Au fait c'est toi qui as allumé le feu ?

- Non, répondit David, c'est le professeur Aleksandrov ce matin, il a dit qu'il pouvait faire une exception pour aujourd'hui.

Harry acquiesça et commença à lire le livre d'enchantement qu'il avait reçut. Ce fut deux heures plus tard qu'il eut envie d'aller manger, et comme c'était le jour de noël le repas était servit toute la journée.

Puis ce fut une heure plus tard qu'il partit en direction du lac en compagnie de David, brisant ainsi ce qu'il s'était dit le matin même en se levant. Pas de magie, mais c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux, assit devant le lac.

Arrivé à destination, Harry resta debout tandis que David, à gauche, s'assit et attrapa un bâton en sortant sa baguette.

Harry sortit sa baguette de Sombral et se concentra sur un souvenir heureux, celui où sa mère et lui faisaient un gâteau au chocolat, le plus heureux qu'il ait, et surtout, le seul souvenir où il avait réussi à produire une fumée. Il lui fallait plus que de l'entrainement.

- _Spero_ _patronum_, prononça Harry concentré.

La brume argentée sortit de sa baguette et Harry essaya de se concentrer encore plus fort mais n'arriva toujours pas à faire apparaitre ce maudit patronus corporel.

- J'en ai marre ! s'écria-t-il en regarda David qui faisait de grands gestes souple en direction d'un bout de bois.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda celui-ci.

- J'essaye de produire un patronus corporel et je n'y arrive pas ! Et ça m'énerve !

- Ca ne fait que cinq jours que tu as commencé, fit remarquer David.

- Je gaspille mon temps à essayer de réaliser un sortilège qui ne me servira à rien ! Comme si j'avais toute l'éternité devant moi ! Il y a tellement de sorts beaucoup plus intéressant à apprendre. Qu'est ce que je suis allé accepter ce maudit défit !

- Tu n'as qu'à la chercher, dit David suivit, dans un murmure, de l'incantation sur laquelle il travaillait.

- De quoi ? demanda Harry en colère.

- L'éternité ! répondit calmement son ami.

- Chercher l'éternité ? Tu ne me prendrais pas pour un imbécile ! s'écria Harry.

- Ecoute Bhrayor, commença David en utilisant le surnom qu'il n'utilisait qu'en privé, si tu aimes tant que ça apprendre de nouveaux sorts, que tu veux en connaitre le plus que possible, et qu'en plus tu veux gouverner le monde, autant rechercher l'immortalité pour avoir le temps de faire ce que tu veux, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry s'assit et réfléchit à ce que venait de dire David, pendant qu'il continuait à s'entrainer à métamorphoser son bout de bois en un majestueux lion.

Comment pourrait-il devenir immortel ? En fabriquant à son tour une pierre philosophale comme l'avait fait Nicolas Flamel ? Ce serait peut-être possible, mais pour cela il lui fallait être un maître incontesté en potion, et bien s'y connaitre en Alchimie, ce qui allait de pair. Il allait donc devoir demander de l'aide au professeur Gorski, et surtout gagner sa confiance, pour s'améliorer encore plus vite en potion.

Peut-être y avait-il aussi un moyen en magie noire, par des procédés très noirs, mais cela il s'en foutait, seule ses envies comptaient. Et pour cela il allait devoir demander au professeur Nikolaï, mais avant il allait devoir gagner sa confiance aussi.

Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il demande des cours particuliers à ces deux professeurs. C'était deux cours où il était extrêmement avancé et où il était sortit du cursus scolaire, il pouvait toujours jouer sur son ennui en cours et qu'il voulait en apprendre plus et, petit à petit, il poserait les questions qu'il lui fallait.

- Excellent, murmura Harry en souriant.

La joie retrouvée et un objectif en plus de rajouter à sa liste de chose à faire, il se leva en gardant sa baguette de Sombral dans la main droite.

Il s'imaginait immortel, ayant des connaissances que personne n'avait, reconnu comme étant le meilleur sorcier connu au monde, gouvernant justement ce même monde, en ayant changé ce qu'il voulait, David à ses cotés l'aidait dans sa tâche, il lui avait révélé le secret de l'immortalité, quel rêve. Et pour Harry, les rêves pouvaient se réaliser, et il comptait bien y arriver.

- _Spero_ _patronum_, murmura-t-il toujours en pensant à son avenir.

Tout à coup un magnifique animal argenté en sortit, Harry en était stupéfait, alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'essai d'avant, là il réussissait. Son meilleur souvenir, en était un qui n'existait pas, mais qu'il comptait réaliser, quelle joie.

L'animal le regardait et Harry eut largement le temps de le regarder très précisément, tout comme David qui s'était arrêté en voyant cette merveille.

Harry pouvait voir que le pelage de ce félin était très long et épais et, même s'il ne pouvait voir les véritables couleurs, il voyait bien des tâches un peu plus sombres sur le corps de l'animal, tel un chien Dalmatien. Regardant ses pattes, il vit clairement de grosses pattes qui promettaient d'horribles souffrances s'il avait seulement l'envie de vous sauter dessus, si l'animal en question était un vrai et non l'objet d'un sortilège complexe. Ses oreilles étaient courtes et arrondies et il devait faire au moins une cinquantaine de kilos. Lui tournant autour, Harry essaya de mesurer l'animal du regard. Son corps devait faire au minimum un mètre de long, et Harry remarqua très rapidement que la queue rajoutait encore un bon mètre à la longueur. Et surtout elle était magnifique, c'était une queue très épaisse, et elle était très poilue, comme tout le reste du corps, un animal absolument magnifique. Un félin qui devait être extrêmement redoutable.

- Une once, murmura David.

- Je ne l'avais pas reconnu, répondit Harry.

- C'est incroyable Harry, tu as réussi à produire un patronus corporel à seulement treize ans. Déjà qu'en produire un est incroyable, mais à treize ans !

Le patronus disparut et Harry s'assit, épuisé par l'effort.

- Au moins j'ai réussi le défit, dit Harry heureux.

- On rentre, s'exclama David.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Tu ne te vois pas ? Tu es épuisé, et si tu ne vas pas reprendre des forces tu vas t'évanouir, alors on rentre et tu vas manger plein de chocolat. Ca m'étonnerait que tout ait été mangé, avec ce qu'il y avait.

Harry ne refusa pas et dit à David de venir l'aider à se lever. C'est ensemble, Harry soutenu par David, qu'ils remontèrent la vallée, quittant ainsi le lac, pour retrouver le château de Durmstrang. En arrivant dans le parc de Durmstrang, ils rencontrèrent le groupe d'Elena qui accoururent vers eux dès qu'elles les virent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Elena affolée.

- Vous avez fait un duel et David à gagné ? demanda Tatiana souriante.

- Ne titille pas ma baguette, espèce de cruche ! rétorqua Harry.

- Non, il a juste un peu trop forcé pour…

- Un sortilège assez complexe, coupa Harry.

- Pour un sortilège assez complexe, répéta David. Bon, s'exclama-t-il, ce n'est pas que vous nous dérangez…

- Si !

- …mais on allait dans la salle à manger, alors a plus.

- A plus les garçons, s'exclama Elena tout sourire.

- Tchao, s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

Ce soir là, le professeur Nikolaï arriva dans la salle à manger en compagnie de son collègue de travail qu'elle appréciait le plus, le professeur Aleksandrov.

S'asseyant à sa place, à gauche du professeur Aleksandrov, elle attendit, comme tous les professeurs et le Directeur, que tous les élèves s'assoient et que le Directeur déclare le repas servit pour se servir de sa cuisse de poulet et des pommes de terre sauté avec un peu d'haricots verts.

- Tu commences quand tes cours particulier avec Harry ? demanda le professeur Aleksandrov à sa collègue.

- Je vais attendre que les vacances se finissent et je vais attendre encore deux jours, répondit-elle.

- Tu veux attendre que les duels de Chef soient passés et qu'il reprenne sa place, dit le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Exactement. Une fois qu'il aura retrouvé sa place de Chef de Durmstrang il sera plus libre et il aura plus de temps. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à ton protégé de ne plus venir en cours de métamorphose ?

- J'ai demandé à Igor mais il n'a pas voulu. Il a prétexté que si je commençais d'autres élèves demanderaient la même chose et il ne veut pas d'esclandre pour si peu.

- Pauvre David, dit-elle en regardant sa fille manger et parler avec les deux garçons. Il doit vraiment s'ennuyer, comme Harry d'ailleurs.

- Harry doit s'ennuyer dans beaucoup d'autres cours, dit le professeur Aleksandrov en mettant une pomme de terre sautée dans sa bouche, il a dépassé le niveau scolaire dans pratiquement toutes les matières. David est dans la même situation, bien que moindre, il est dommage que sauter des classes chez les sorciers ne soit pas autorisé.

Le professeur Nikolaï se retourna vivement vers son collègue et le regarda bizarrement étonné de ses paroles qui, subtilement, parlaient du monde moldu.

- Ah oui, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, parfois j'oublie que tu es né de deux parents moldus, murmura-t-elle.

Le professeur Aleksandrov n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une lumière éblouissante aveugla la plupart des personnes de la salle. Lorsque les yeux du professeur Nikolaï purent revoir elle vit un magnifique patronus corporel en face d'Harry Disboor, le meilleur élève à qui elle avait enseigné jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le patronus, dirigé par la baguette de son propriétaire, se dirigea vers la table des professeurs puis, arrivé devant le professeur Nikolaï, l'animal qu'elle connaissait sous le nom d'once, se cabra et posa ses pattes sur la table avec souplesse alors que, normalement, cet animal ne connaissait en aucun cas la souplesse.

- Incroyable, murmura-t-elle les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama le directeur quelque peu énervé de voir son repas dérangé.

- Ce n'est rien Igor, murmura-t-elle sans détourner son regard du patronus toujours devant elle. Mr Disboor vient d'incroyablement réussir mon défi, répondit-elle en restant dans le murmure.

Le patronus disparut dans un panache de fumée argentée et le regard du professeur Nikolaï se porta machinalement vers l'auteur de ce miracle.

Harry avait un sourire accroché au visage, il avait vu le visage surprit et rayonnant de son professeur de magie noire et de force du Mal. Il lui en avait mit plein la vue, et c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Il fit un geste de la tête puis se rassit sous les regards fiers du professeur Aleksandrov, mi-énervé, mi-heureux du Directeur Karkaroff, inquiet du professeur Andropov, étonné du professeur Gorski et abasourdi du professeur Nikolaï.

- Harry, je crois que tu viens de choquer ma mère, dit Elena.

- C'est ce que je vois, s'exclama-t-il heureux.

- Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu y arrives en à peine cinq jours, dit David.

A la fin du repas, le professeur Nikolaï vint voir Harry, arrêtant ainsi son geste qu'il allait faire en direction de deux zigotos de sa classe, qui s'arrêtèrent à l'arrivée du professeur.

- Mr Disboor, j'aimerais vous voir ce soir à mon bureau s'il vous plait, neuf heures.

- Désolé professeur mais, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas venir demain soir plutôt ?

- Non !

Puis elle repartit, laissant un Harry énervé sa baguette toujours à la main, mais oubliant les deux zigotos qui se faisaient petits.

- C'est raté pour ce soir, fit remarquer David.

- Non, rétorqua Harry, notre plan se fera comme il se doit. Tu feras en sortes d'empêcher ton frère de venir fouiner dans mes pattes et je m'occupe de l'élève de cinquième année que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure.

- Mais tu dois aller voir le professeur Nikolaï.

- Je ne suis pas à ses ordres ! J'ai mes propres prérogatives.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Mise à exécution _

_Publication du prochain chapitre : Jeudi 5 Aout 2010_


	24. Mise à exécution

**Bonne lecture!**

**Correctrice : Angie**

**Chapitre 24 : Mise à exécution**

Le soir même, à huit heures et demi, Harry et David se trouvaient assit autour d'une table à faire les finitions du plan.

- Tu as tout compris ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répéta pour la dixième fois David.

- Très bien. ALLEZ, cria Harry, TOUT LE MONDE AU LIT.

- Quoi ! s'écria Filip. Mais il n'est que huit heure et demie !

La classe se mit à protester également, s'écriant de l'injustice que faisait tout le temps Harry, qu'il n'y avait que lui qui décidait et qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. Bref, tout le monde se lâchait, sauf David et Elena. Ces deux là ne lui posaient jamais de problème.

- _Endoloris_, s'écria Harry sur Filip Baranov.

- _Tormentum_, enchérit David sur Luben Andreï.

- _Atum_, surenchérit Elena sur Irina Boris.

Harry regarda, étonné, ses deux compagnons de torture du moment et sourit. Elena et David le regardèrent et sourirent également. Harry n'aurait pas cru qu'ils oseraient le suivre.

Filip se contorsionnait au sol comme jamais, criant de douleur tandis que Luben criait également mais moins fort et son cri s'arrêtait parfois pour reprendre ensuite. Et Irina se retrouva avec le bras droit brûlé.

Harry leva son maléfice et Elena et David firent de même.

- Ecoutez-moi bien ! commença Harry. Ici, c'est moi qui décide ! Donc quand je dis quelque chose, on le fait et on la ferme ! Si vous n'êtes pas content, inscrivez-vous au duel pour prendre ma place, si vous en êtes capable, rajouta Harry avec un sourire froid. Si vous n'étiez pas tous des imbéciles vous seriez en train de vous entrainer pour _essayer_ de me battre au lieu de parler tel les abrutis que vous êtes.

- Tu as utilisé un impardonnable, murmura Lazar en tremblant.

- Ca vous apprendra à contredire l'autorité supérieure !

- Je préviendrais le directeur ! affirma Irina.

Harry sourit, évidemment si elle le disait il pouvait dire adieu à sa place de Chef de section et de Durmstrang et peut-être même à l'école et bonjour Azkaban. Mais il n'aurait jamais utilisé le maléfice s'il n'avait pas prévu le fait que quelqu'un veuille prévenir le Directeur. C'est comme son plan pour ce soir, il avait prévu toutes les éventualités.

- Mais je t'en pris Irina, dit-il, je t'accompagnerais si tu veux. J'aimerais voir ta tête quand il t'enverra à son tour le Doloris. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me dire, il m'a déjà autorisé à le faire une fois, et vu l'irrespect que vous avez démontré ce soir je ne pense pas qu'il soit de votre coté, et surtout, je connais un autre impardonnable beaucoup plus terrible.

- Le sortilège de la mort, murmura Irina.

- Exactement, répondit Harry tout sourire disparut.

Il s'approcha doucement vers Irina, la froideur sur le visage et sa baguette de Sombral dans sa main droite.

- Donc si vous ne voulez pas essayer ce sort, je vous conseillerai de la fermer et de ne plus me chercher parce que le Doloris risque d'être monnaie courante sinon. J'ai déjà utilisé le sortilège de la mort alors que je n'étais pas encore entré à Durmstrang alors l'utiliser ici et faire passer la mort pour un accident sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Tout le monde le regardait avec crainte, même Elena qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi avancé en magie noire. Si elle savait tout ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il comptait faire ce soir.

- Oui, Chef, tremblèrent les autres.

- Maintenant au lit !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter une troisième fois que tous se dépêchèrent de monter dans leur chambre pour ainsi éviter le courroux de leur Chef qui semblait plus terrible que jamais.

- Elena, appela Harry une fois que tous les autres furent montés et qu'elle s'apprêtait également à y aller.

- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?

Il est vrai qu'Harry se posait la question et surtout il voulait savoir si elle ne risquait pas de révéler ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère.

- Parce que je suis d'accord avec toi et que j'approuve toujours tes faits. Tu es plus puissant que moi, je suis donc en-dessous de toi, tout comme je le suis de David maintenant. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, je serais d'accord avec toi.

Puis elle partit, laissant Harry ébahi, elle venait tout simplement de lui dire que même s'il tuait quelqu'un elle serait d'accord avec lui parce qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle. Partageait-elle les mêmes idées que lui sur la puissance et l'intelligence ? C'était à creuser.

- Elena ! appela David.

- Oui, s'écria-t-elle en revenant dans son champ de vision.

- Ce soir tu prends la place d'Harry, c'est toi la Chef, tu as tous les droits.

- Qu'est ce qu'en pense Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est lui qui en a eu l'idée.

- Ah, très bien, d'accord.

Puis elle repartit puis David et Harry sortirent de la salle commune et Harry posa tous les sorts habituels pour empêcher quiconque de sortir de la salle.

- Tu savais qu'elle pensait comme moi ? demanda Harry à David en marchant vers le bureau du professeur Gorski.

- Elle pense comme moi, répondit-il. Elle est d'accord pour le fait que les personnes qui sont intelligentes et qui sont assez puissantes réussissent mieux que les autres, et qu'il est donc normal que ceux qui sont moins puissants et moins intelligents servent ceux qui le sont plus qu'eux. Je te rappelle qu'on est de la même famille.

Harry enregistra ses informations puis il tourna à droite, suivit de David, il était temps pour eux de bien jouer.

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Mr Gorski et attendirent qu'il les autorise à entrer, en espérant qu'il soit là.

- Entrez ! entendirent-ils.

Ils entrèrent et virent le professeur Gorski assis derrière son bureau toujours aussi chauve, toujours aussi large, et surtout il donnait toujours cette envie de partir.

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger professeur, commença Harry.

- Ce n'est rien jeunes hommes, que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez un problème avec vos collègues ? Ca m'étonne de vous. Vous savez tellement bien diriger cette classe. Si c'est cela vous devriez aller voir le professeur Aleksandrov, c'est lui votre professeur principal, pas moi. Et puis même s'il est occupé avec Mr Zamok pour ses cours de rattrapages, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de prendre du temps avec vous deux.

Le professeur Gorski était peut-être chauve, et pas du tout engageant, il restait un homme qui ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, ce qui était tout de même embêtant parfois.

- Excusez-moi professeur, l'arrêta David, ce n'est pas pour un problème pour la classe, mais un problème de potion, professeur.

- Ah, il fallait le dire avant, s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez un problème avec une potion de quel niveau ? Troisième de niveau maître ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Euh, non professeur, dit Harry. On m'a volé la potion que vous m'avez donnée la dernière fois.

- On vous l'a volée ou vous l'avez perdue ? demanda-t-il soudainement très sérieux, tout sourire disparut.

- On me l'a volée, professeur, répondit Harry froidement.

Pour qui se prenait-il pour douter de ses paroles ?

- Ah, c'est embêtant. Qui vous l'a volée ? demanda-t-il.

- Si je le savais je serais en train de lui régler son compte, professeur, répondit-il.

Ca commençait à l'énerver ces questions, il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

- Savez-vous au moins comment ça s'est passé ?

- On en sait strictement rien, professeur. Harry gardait toujours la fiole dans la poche intérieur de sa veste de Chef, celle juste derrière l'émeraude, et il a remarqué tout à l'heure qu'elle n'y était plus, professeur.

- Très bien, mais n'est il pas possible que vous l'ayez égarée ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, professeur, répondit Harry. Excusez-nous professeur mais, nous allons devoir y aller, le professeur Nikolaï m'attends à neuf heures dans son bureau.

- Ah, oui, allez-y, je vais prévenir tout de suite les professeurs. Merci jeunes hommes.

- C'est normal, professeur, dit David.

- Ne serait-il pas mieux d'attendre demain pour prévenir les professeurs ? demanda Harry qui espérait que son plan n'allait pas foirer à cause de ça. Il y en a sûrement qui doivent dormir, professeur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos professeur Mr Disboor, ils sont résistants. Très bien, allez-y, je n'aimerais pas mettre Ana en colère.

- Au revoir, professeur, dirent-ils en partant.

Ils refermèrent la porte puis ils descendirent d'un étage pour aller au bureau du professeur Aleksandrov.

- Surtout n'utilises pas trop les métamorphoses, fit Harry comme recommandation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit David, je ne vais utiliser que celles qui sont vu dans le cursus scolaire. Et n'oublie pas que Nikifor Zamok n'est pas très fort en métamorphose, mais l'est en magie noire.

- Pas de souci. Alors c'est parti, va occuper ton frère et je m'occupe du professeur Aleksandrov.

- D'accord, et fais attention.

- Tu me connais.

David laissa Harry et partit chercher son frère tandis qu'Harry attendit que Nikifor Zamok apparaisse dans son champ de vision, ce qui arriva très vite. En quelques litanies Nikifor Zamok fut contrôlé à son avantage, tandis que son corps était toujours debout, au milieu du couloir.

Nikifor Zamok était un garçon blond, qui mesurer environ un mètre quatre vingt, avec des yeux vert, et assez costaud.

Harry attrapa donc son corps et l'allongea pour faire croire qu'il était en train de dormir, puis il partit en direction du bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. Il tourna à droite puis à une dizaine de mètre plus loin il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, Mr Zamok, entendit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte puis vit le professeur Aleksandrov assis à son bureau, sûrement en train de corriger des copies.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda le professeur.

- Comme d'habitude professeur, répondit-il sans se mouiller.

- C'est parfait, dit-il en rangeant les parchemins en face de lui. Préparez-nous deux verres de bièraubeurre, dit-il en faisant un geste négligeant de la main derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna et vit un petit meuble et ouvrit la première porte où il tomba sur la bièraubeurre et pensa immédiatement que tout était trop beau pour être vrai tout d'un coup. Le professeur Aleksandrov partit dans la pièce pour préparer la leçon, avait-il dit.

Harry sortit la fiole et versa une goutte de la potion dans le verre du professeur puis il partit rejoindre le professeur avec les deux verres dans les mains.

- Ah, très bien, s'exclama le professeur en attrapant sa boisson et en buvant une gorgée.

Harry le suivit et attendit patiemment que la potion fasse effet, ce qui ne devait pas tarder. Le professeur commença à expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire puis tout à coup il tomba inconscient au sol.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et repartit dans le bureau du professeur en courant. En ouvrant la porte du bureau il ressentit le vent du soir qui passait par la fenêtre. Ils étaient peut-être au premier étage mais, étonnamment, il était quand même haut de plusieurs mètres.

Il commença donc à fouiller dans le bureau du professeur, cherchant n'importe quoi qui permettrait de trouver quelque chose sur ses parents. Des lettres comme Malefoy et son père, un journal, ou un quelconque livre où il marquait ce genre de chose. Il vit une autre porte à droite et y entra.

C'était la chambre, il vit un chevet sur les deux cotés du lit et alla fouiller dans celui de droite, mais il ne trouva rien, il alla voir dans celui de gauche mais ce fut le même résultat. Il regarda dans l'armoire en vain, il repartit donc dans le bureau fouiller dans les placards et trouva un livre avec marqué dessus « Harry ». Il le prit et le feuilleta un peu.

_Harry est aujourd'hui extrêmement puissant_, lut-il,_ il connait le Jade des Ténèbres, et je suis absolument certain qu'il me cache encore énormément de chose. J'ai même l'impression qu'il serait capable de me battre bientôt. Je me demande si sa puissance lui vient de ses parents, car en n'en pas douté ils étaient très puissants tous les deux, et s'ils avaient été de notre côtés ils nous auraient été extrêmement utile. On s'est bien rattrapé avec leur fils, il est beaucoup plus puissant que…_

- ZAMOK ! entendit Harry.

Harry sursauta et ferma le livre, maudissant le professeur Aleksandrov alors qu'il allait découvrir l'identité de ses parents. Au moins il était sûr qu'il les connaissait.

Il garda le livre avec lui et commença à courir pour sortir mais fut coupé dans son élan par le professeur Aleksandrov qui entra dans le bureau, baguette en main, énervé. Comment se faisait-il que la potion n'agisse plus ?

- Avant que vous arriviez le professeur Gorski m'a prévenu, Zamok !

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il insolemment alors qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler.

- Il m'a prévenu que quelqu'un avait volé la potion d'Harry Disboor, je suis étonné que ce soit vous.

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse semblant de s'intéresser à lui, si le professeur voyait qu'il avait le livre où il marquait tout sur lui, il fallait au moins qu'il n'ait aucune piste sur lui.

- J'avais besoin d'information sur Disboor, dit-il. Ce garçon est puissant, et il est en étroite relation avec vous, improvisa-t-il, je voulais savoir comment il faisait pour être aussi fort.

- Et vous avez volé la potion qu'il avait réussi à obtenir pour me verser une goutte du mort-vivant dans ma boisson ! s'énerva le professeur.

- Oui !

- _Stupéfix_ ! lança le professeur.

- _Protego_.

Harry ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour se sortir de là, il ne pouvait pas passer par la porte d'entrée, il se ferait attraper, il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! _Stupéfix_ ! _Dormio_ ! lança le professeur Aleksandrov.

- _Locum_ ! se protégea Harry.

Le _Locum _était un sortilège qui créait un tourbillon face au jeteur qui déviait les sortilèges assez léger, le sortilège de la mort étant un sortilège lourd.

Harry recula en essayant de se protéger face aux sortilèges de son professeur qui essayait de le neutraliser, tout en ne dévoilant pas ses capacités et en restant dans des sortilèges assez simples.

Puis il fut dos à la fenêtre, et il essayait toujours d'éviter les sortilèges du professeur Aleksandrov.

- _Accio_, s'exclama soudainement le professeur.

Surpris, Harry laissa glisser le livre, puis il se maudit et sauta par la fenêtre, tête la première.

- ZAMOK ! cria le professeur.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter sa chute qu'Harry s'écrasa au sol la tête la première, mais à peine quelques secondes avant de s'écraser il avait quitté le corps de Zamok pour retrouver son corps. De toute façon il allait mourir, alors autant que ça serve ses intérêts.

- Disboor !

Harry retrouva son corps, ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le professeur Andropov au-dessus de lui, le secouant.

- Professeur Andropov ? dit-il avec étonnement l'air fatigué.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda le professeur. Ne devriez-vous pas être avec le professeur Nikolaï ?

- Si, professeur. J'étais en train d'y aller quand je suis tombé de fatigue. Je crois que j'ai surestimé mes forces. Le patronus m'a plus fatigué que je l'aurais cru, professeur.

- Je comprends, répondit le professeur Andropov, rentrez dans vos dortoirs, je vais prévenir le pro…

- IOAN ! entendit crier Harry.

- Stefan ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Zamok, s'écria le professeur, il... Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Pourquoi t'es allongé par terre ? Mais répond !

- Je n'ai rien professeur, dit Harry innocemment, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je suis juste tombé de fatigue en allant voir le professeur Nikolaï.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Stefan ? demanda pour la deuxième fois le professeur Andropov.

- Harry, rentre dans ton dortoir, on va prévenir le professeur Nikolaï que tu n'as pas pu venir, dépêches-toi ! Ioan, viens avec moi.

Harry se leva, fier de ne pas s'être fait attraper, et déçu de n'avoir pratiquement rien apprit. Il partit donc dans son dortoir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait apprit.

Le professeur Aleksandrov sait qu'il est puissant et qu'il n'a pas montré tout ce qu'il savait faire, il est également persuadé qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir le battre en duel, ceci Harry en était très fier car dès qu'il pouvait battre le professeur Aleksandrov il essaierait de débuter son plan d'indépendance, mais pour celui-là il fallait être patient.

- TOUS LES ELEVES, HORS DE LEUR DORTOIR DOIVENT IMMEDIATEMMENT LES RETROUVER. TOUT ELEVE VU HORS DE SON DORTOIR, QUEL QUE SOIT SON GRADE, SERA IMMEDIATEMMENT RENVOYE ! s'exclama la voix amplifié du Directeur Karkaroff.

Harry accéléra le pas pour gagner son dortoir et retrouver David, pas du tout en peine, sans problème de conscience pour la mort qu'il venait de provoquer. Mais ses réflexions se poursuivirent tout de même.

Le professeur Aleksandrov connaissait également ses véritables parents car, Jules et Ivanka Disboor n'étaient absolument pas du coté de la lumière, donc c'était forcément d'autre personne, des personnes qui était du coté de la lumière, mais comment faire pour le découvrir maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de fiole de la Goutte du mort-vivant, et surtout maintenant il allait être sur ses gardes. Il devait trouver autre chose, mais quoi ?

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'exclama David quand il fut entré.

- Pas grand-chose, il avait apparemment but l'antidote juste après que le professeur Gorski l'ait prévenu qu'on nous l'avait volé. Donc je n'ai pu fouiller que quelques minutes avant que l'antidote ait fini de combattre le somnifère, dit Harry en s'asseyant derrière son bureau alors que David s'asseyait en face.

- Tu as quand même appris quelque chose ou tu n'as absolument rien trouvé ?

- J'ai appris qu'il savait que mon père me mentait et qu'il connaissait l'identité de mes véritables parents mais, juste avant que j'apprenne qui ils étaient, il s'est réveillé, donc pour me sauver j'ai sauté par la fenêtre et ils vont tous croire qu'il est mort de sa chute et non à cause de la possession.

- C'est déjà ça, bon je vais me coucher, transformer autant de morceaux de bois en animaux est fatiguant.

- Combien tu en as transformé ? demanda Harry étonné que son ami soit fatigué.

- Une cinquantaine, répondit David en souriant, je peux t'assurer que mon frère était occupé.

- Ce n'était pas trop avancé au moins ?

- Non, répondit David, Nikifor Zamok était peut-être pas très fort en métamorphose mais il avait demandé au professeur Aleksandrov de lui apprendre à métamorphosé des animaux à partir de bois pour les duels de section. Donc j'ai métamorphosé ce qu'il savait faire.

- C'est parfait, tout le monde va croire qu'il avait tout prévu, sourit Harry.

- J'espère seulement qu'on n'en a pas trop fait, il n'était qu'en cinquième année.

- Et c'était un abruti, continua Harry.

- Exactement, mais il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher, dit-il en se levant.

- Ok, bonne nuit.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

- Non, j'ai un sort à apprendre avant.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

- Non !

David lui tourna le dos pour terminer la conversation et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre derrière son bureau.

Harry ouvrit son livre _Les enchantements les plus compliqués, _offert par le professeur Aleksandrov le matin même, et appris la description d'un sortilège qui lui servirait pour les duels de Chef de Durmstrang.

- HARRY, cria David, ON AVAIT QUOI A FAIRE POUR DEMAIN ?

- TU N'Y PENSE QUE MAINTENANT !

- JE T'EN POSE DES QUESTIONS !

- IL N'Y AVAIT RIEN A FAIRE, ABRUTI !

- ABRUTI TOI-MEME !

- DORS !

- JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS TU NE FAIS QUE CRIER.

- LA-FERME ! ordonna Harry.

David se tut et Harry continua à apprendre le sort, en rigolant seul sur la stupidité de son ami et en se posant la question de comment il pourrait faire pour transformer du bois en once. Il adorait cet animal, alors si en plus il pouvait le transformer se serait bien.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Un duel, professeur ?_

_Publication du prochain chapitre : Jeudi 12 Aout 2010_


	25. Un duel, professeur ?

**NOTE :** Bonjour tout le monde, je m'excuse infiniment de ce retard impardonnable. Un énorme problème d'ordinateur m'ait tombé dessus et j'ai perdu ce que j'avais, heureusement j'ai réussi à retrouver ce que j'avais écrit du chapitre 25 grâce à un envoi par mail intentionnel. J'espère que ce chapitre très important pour la suite de l'histoire vous plaira.

**Correctrice : Angie

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25 : Un duel, professeur ?**

**Chapitre 25 : Un duel, professeur ?**

Quelques jours plus tard la rentrée des classes arriva, décevant de nombreuses personnes, et en réjouissant beaucoup moins.

Ce qui suivait la rentrée des classes c'était les duels de section, là encore il n'y eut aucune surprise, Harry resta le Chef et David le Sous-chef, sans que les deux n'aient eu à montrer tous leurs talents.

Le lendemain ce fut les duels de Chefs qui furent organisés. Et les six participants étaient prêts, baguette en main, à monter sur l'aire de combat, le Chef des premiers années n'ayant pas voulu y participer.

Le premier duel fut celui d'Harry et d'Ivanka Tolstoï, la Chef des deuxièmes années. Il ne fut tellement pas intéressant si bien que personne n'applaudit le duel qui avait duré à peine quelques minutes, la pauvre, elle était partit en pleurant.

Le second duel se déroula entre Radoslav Kurski, le chef des quatrièmes années, et Tereza Topiline, la Chef des cinquièmes années. Comme l'avait prévu énormément d'élèves, ce fut Tereza qui remporta le duel avec brio.

Le duel suivant fut celui de Viktor Krum, Chef des sixièmes années, et James Wolff, Chef des septièmes années. Encore une fois, comme l'avait prévu de nombreux élèves, ce fut Viktor Krum qui remporta ce duel.

Harry dut ensuite combattre contre Tereza Topiline, le duel dura plus longtemps, mais l'issu fut le même, Harry gagna sans même utiliser de grandes capacités. Mais c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement que Tereza Topiline descendit de l'estrade de duel, déçue de s'être fait battre par un gamin de treize ans.

- Parfait, s'exclama le Directeur Karkaroff enjoué, nous avons donc nos deux finalistes, Harry Disboor, Chef des troisièmes années et Viktor Krum, Chef des sixièmes années. Chef Krum, veuillez me remettre votre fourrure, dit-il.

Viktor Krum quitta la fourrure de Chef de Durmstrang qu'il portait déjà depuis trop longtemps au gout d'Harry. Ensuite il marcha jusqu'à la table des professeurs et donna la fourrure au Directeur qui la posa délicatement sur la table, pendant que Krum revenait sur l'aire de combat.

- Préparez-vous ! s'exclama le Directeur.

Harry s'agrippa à sa baguette, il avait choisi la baguette de Phoenix pour ce duel, même s'il n'avait plus de réelle préférence désormais. Il avait déjà un sort prêt à sortir dès le début du duel.

- Combattez !

Un sort mauve sortit immédiatement de la baguette d'Harry mais d'un simple geste circulaire Krum l'arrêta.

Un sortilège jaune sortit de la baguette de Krum et Harry se protégea de la même manière que Krum, puis il envoya ensuite un sort bleu, dévié par Krum.

- _Aguamenti_, lança Krum en passant aux sortilèges formulés.

- _Freiusaqua_, enchaina Harry.

_- L'aguamenti_ de Krum se mit à tourbillonner et à monter au-dessus de leur tête créant des nuages noirs que tout le monde regarda avec admiration.

Harry profita de leur hypothétique admiration face à cet enchantement pour viser la chaise de David et, tout en lui souriant, il métamorphosa, en informulé, un magnifique animal, une once, et David se retrouva les fesses au sol.

L'animal était blanc avec des tâches noires, ressemblant à un gros tigre.

La foudre s'abattit sur Krum qui dû éviter toutes les foudres, en essayant de nombreux contre sorts sans trouver le bon. Harry en profita également pour lui jeter des sorts, mais il arrivait en même temps à les éviter.

- _Finite_ _enchantum_, s'écria tout à coup Krum.

L'Enchantement d'Harry disparut et Krum enchaina aussitôt avec un éclair violet qu'Harry para avec un boulier bleu qu'il matérialisa.

Pendant que l'once métamorphosée par Harry faisait le tour de l'aire de combat, Harry et Krum enchainaient sort après sort, démontrant des capacités dont peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter. Harry devait avouer que Krum était un sacré combattant, mais il allait monter le niveau, et il était sûr que Krum ne pourrait suivre.

- Derrière Viktor, s'écria un élève de sa classe.

Krum se retourna et vit l'once qu'Harry manipulait lui sauter dessus.

- _Reducto_, s'écria-t-il.

L'once s'envola et reprit sa forme originelle, au-dessus des élèves et le professeur Andropov se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair pour stopper la chaise qui se serait écrasé sur les élèves. Un grand élève brun monta sur une chaise et attrapa la chaise immobilisé dans les airs puis la posa à terre.

A ce moment là Harry et Krum combattaient d'une manière acharnée. Krum avait métamorphosé à son tour un animal, un ours, tandis qu'Harry avait métamorphosé un lion.

Tous deux contrôlaient leur animal pour aplatir l'autre et prendre de l'avance. Avec une vitesse étonnante, Harry abandonna sa concentration sur son lion et jeta un sortilège bleu en informulé à Krum, puis reprit son contrôle comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

Krum fut obligé d'abandonner son contrôle sur son ours pour éviter le sortilège qui alla s'écraser sur un mur de la salle, et Harry en profita pour que son lion morde l'ours au cou, et la métamorphose prit fin, faisant ainsi tomber un morceau de tissus, pendant qu'Harry faisait attaquer le lion sur Krum.

- _Reducto_, lança-t-il à nouveau.

Le lion s'envola et Harry jeta un enchantement très puissant montant ainsi le niveau du duel.

- _Begarum_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Un cercle de flamme se créa à quelques centimètres du sol, dépassant l'aire de combat, il devait faire au moins cinq mètres de diamètre. Tout à coup, après à peine une seconde après la création du cercle, le feu sembla se réunir au centre du cercle et un monstre de feu fut créé.

Le monstre de deux mètres s'élança sur Krum qui essaya de nombreux sorts d'eau, mais rien n'y faisait, il reculait au fur et à mesure que le monstre avançait. Le monstre donna un revers de la main à Krum qui fut éjecté à en dehors de l'aire de combat.

Le monstre se tourna ensuite vers Harry et en faisant un complexe geste de la baguette, le monstre disparut dans un panache de flamme.

- Harry Disboor remporte ce duel magnifique après un combat acharné, s'écria le Directeur Karkaroff. Chef Disboor veuillez venir récupérer la fourrure du Chef de Durmstrang.

Harry regarda négligemment Krum, étalé au sol, et marcha jusqu'au Directeur qui lui sourit. Harry prit la fourrure et l'enfila sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

- Eh, Krum ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es peut-être bon sur un balai, mais avec une baguette faut revoir ça, l'équipe nationale accepte vraiment n'importe qui.

Puis Harry descendit et quitta la pièce en compagnie de David, heureux, pendant que Viktor Krum fulminait contre Harry.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry s'entrainait à un sort d'illusion de clonage, seul, pendant que David finissait les devoirs qu'Harry avait finis depuis un moment déjà. Après plusieurs essaies réussi, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là et se promener.

Fier, Harry se promenait dans les couloirs de Durmstrang vêtu de cette fourrure si confortable et chaude, pendant que les autres se contentaient d'une veste.

- Eh, Disboor ! entendit Harry au détour d'un couloir.

Il se retourna et vit cinq élèves de septième année dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, il sut cependant qu'il n'y avait ni le Chef, ni le Sous-chef.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites en dehors de votre dortoir, s'exclama Harry. Il est interdit pour tout le monde sauf pour moi de sortir après dix heures du soir depuis la mort de Zamok !

- Et c'est toi qui va nous empêcher de sortir ? s'exclama le grand brun. Tu es seul petit ! Nous, nous sommes cinq et plus grand que toi.

- Cinq abrutis, souffla Harry.

Les cinq septièmes années sortirent leur baguette, mais Harry avait déjà sortit les deux siennes et elles étaient déjà prêtes à l'emploi.

- Vous vous dîtes fort, dit Harry, mais nous allons voir ce que vous savez faire face à moi.

- _Expelliarmus_, lancèrent en même temps les septièmes années.

- _Protego_, para simplement Harry. _Cremua_, poursuivit-il.

Un bouclier arrêta les cinq sortilèges de désarmement et le maléfice fit pleuvoir une fine pluie d'acide au-dessus des cinq compères qui se mirent à crier en essayant d'éviter cette pluie en courant dans tous les sens, pendant qu'Harry profitait de leur agitation pour les stupéfixer.

Il les ligota puis les réunit tous en face de lui, contre le mur, puis il les réveilla.

- Votre efficacité est stupéfiante, s'exclama Harry. Je serais bien resté pour m'amuser un peu plus longtemps mais j'ai prévu quelque chose de beaucoup plus distrayant pour ce soir. Et puis vous allez assez vous amuser comme cela, j'entends Bukovski approcher. Vous savez sa démarche est tellement parlante, et puis comme le dit souvent le Directeur Karkaroff, elle a la baguette qui la démange.

Harry laissa là les cinq élèves de septième année qui auront bientôt le plaisir de faire la connaissance avec la baguette de Bukovski, la concierge intraitable. Déjà lors de sa première année Harry avait laissé Lazar et Dimitri ligoté dans un couloir et c'était elle qui les avait retrouvé, quelques jours plus tard elle l'avait remercié.

Harry avait ainsi continué pendant l'année à lui laissé des élèves dans les couloirs, ligotés. Elle savait à chaque fois que c'était lui.

Il continua ainsi sa marche et sortit de l'Institut pour rejoindre la forêt de Vassilef, l'une des plus éloigné de l'Institut.

Il comptait s'entrainer à maîtriser un sort particulièrement fantastique qu'il avait apprit il y avait quelques jours, et il voulait se perfectionner.

Arrivé à la prairie où il s'installait à chaque fois, il délaissa sa fourrure et la posa à coté d'un petit arbre, ensuite il rejoignit le centre du cercle de la prairie et se mit à rechercher l'arbre le plus gros. Il le trouva rapidement sur sa droite, un arbre immense qui faisait près d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre, il serait parfait pour son entrainement.

- _Electro_, lança-t-il sur l'arbre.

Un fin éclair sortit de sa baguette et créa un mini trou sur l'arbre, vraiment très petit. Pendant près d'une heure il s'entraina à lancer ce sortilège.

- _Electro_, répéta-t-il pour la millième fois.

Un éclair beaucoup plus gros que le premier en sortit, et Harry réussit même à rester connecter à l'éclair pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Il réussit à le maintenir cinq secondes avant de lâcher la concentration. Il s'approcha de l'arbre et vit son œuvre, un gros trou d'une trentaine de centimètre s'était imprimé sur l'arbre et le creusant jusqu'au cœur de cet arbre plusieurs fois centenaire, contre un petit centimètre pour la première fois et une petite brûlure de rien du tout.

- Harry !

Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Aleksandrov s'approcher de son pas si sûr.

- Bonsoir, professeur.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je m'entraine, professeur, répondit-il comme une évidence.

- Qui surveille la section ? demanda le professeur.

- Elena, professeur.

- Il fait quoi David ?

- Il est parti qussi s'entraîner dans la forêt de Melnik, professeur.

- Sais-tu qu'il lui est interdit de se promener hors du château ?

- Je lui ai donné mon autorisation, professeur.

Harry eut soudainement une idée très alléchante qui pourrait sûrement l'aider dans son grand plan si génial.

- Tes cours particuliers avec le professeur Nikolaï se passent bien ?

- Excellent, professeur, répondit-il. Hier j'ai aussi demandé au professeur Gorski des cours particuliers et il a accepté…

- Il m'en a parlé, j'ai accepté aussi. Fais tout de même attention à ce que ça ne gêne pas ton apprentissage.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, professeur.

Le professeur Aleksandrov acquiesça puis commença à partir. Harry prit son courage à deux mains, et se décida à faire la demande.

- Un duel, professeur !

Le professeur Aleksandrov se retourna et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, voyant qu'il ne rigolait pas, il fit demi-tour et sortit sa baguette.

- Tu as quelque chose à prouver, Harry ?

- Pas spécialement, professeur, mentit-il, je veux juste pouvoir m'amuser face à une personne qui soit forte.

- Dans ce cas, dit le professeur en abandonnant sa cape à coté d'un arbre. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, professeur, dit-il.

Harry sortit sa baguette tandis que le professeur commença à tourner avec un sourire, la baguette en main.

- _Solélux_, pensa Harry.

Une dizaine de petite boules noires sortirent de la baguette d'Harry et foncèrent sur le professeur Aleksandrov, on avait l'impression qu'elles aspiraient toute lumières aux alentours tellement la clarté s'évaporait peu à peu.

Mais le professeur les fit disparaitre immédiatement alors qu'un jet d'eau sortait en même temps de sa baguette.

- _Freiusaqua_, répliqua Harry.

Le jet d'eau monta brutalement dans le ciel et des nuages noirs apparurent au-dessus d'eux, déversant des trombes d'eau.

Les gouttes se mirent à tourbillonner et foncèrent sur le professeur Aleksandrov.

- _Finite_ _enchantum_, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Les gouttes d'eau tombèrent dans un fracas assourdissant.

Harry envoya ensuite un jet de flamme qui fut immédiatement détourné de son état initial pour former un dragon dans le ciel par le professeur Aleksandrov. Harry utilisa un sort très puissant et pas souvent utilisé pour prendre le contrôle de ce dragon qui fonça sur le professeur qui fut d'abord surprit.

Cependant il réussit tout de même à faire disparaitre cet enchantement. Des cailloux se mirent soudainement à tourbillonner autour d'Harry qui invoqua un petit cyclone de défense qui repoussa tous les cailloux autour de lui.

Le professeur Aleksandrov tendit sa baguette et avant que tous les cailloux fussent à terre ils se regroupèrent pour former un gros rocher qu'il envoya sur Harry.

- _Explosum_, lança-t-il pour se défendre.

Le rocher explosa et se transforma en un tas de sable qui s'envola grâce au vent.

Le professeur Aleksandrov disparut soudainement et Harry, en plus de se demander où il réapparaitrait se dit qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire ça. Il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait transplaner à l'Institut.

Harry entendit un petit « crac » derrière lui et invoqua le bouclier d'argent par réflexe. Grand bien lui en prit car un sort inconnu s'écrasa sur celui-ci et le fit disparaitre.

Harry jeta immédiatement après un stupéfix en même temps que le professeur lançait un jet d'eau qui fut détourné lorsque le professeur dut éviter le stupéfix.

Harry s'entoura de flamme multicolore, ce qui étonna le professeur qui se reprit rapidement en lançant un sort bleu qu'Harry dévia par le charme du bouclier.

Le professeur Aleksandrov regarda Harry dans les yeux mais détourna vite le regard quand il vit que ses yeux étaient devenus bleu et qu'il avait l'impression d'être brûlé.

- _Endoloris_, lança le professeur soudainement.

Harry réussit à l'éviter en catastrophe.

- _Electro_, répliqua-t-il rapidement.

L'éclair toucha l'épaule du professeur qui avait amorcé un pas sur le coté, puis il se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

Harry lâcha le sortilège et enchaina par un stupéfix que le professeur réussit malgré tout à éviter.

- _Clactum_, lança Harry.

Un énorme clou sortit de sa baguette, mais le professeur l'évita en transplanant à peine deux mètres à droite. Le clou se planta dans l'arbre derrière, tandis que le professeur lança un maléfice qu'Harry évita.

- _Luminium_, dit Harry.

Un éclair blanc éblouissant se produisit et dans le même temps Harry entendit un magnifique son qui dura quelques instants, le temps que l'enchantement disparaisse. Harry n'avait pas prévu que le professeur puisse connaitre un bouclier qui pouvait parer cet enchantement.

- _Tormentum_, lança Harry.

- _Disparellum_, contra le professeur.

Le sortilège ne l'atteignit jamais.

- _Caripo_, s'exclama le professeur.

Harry connaissait parfaitement ce sortilège qu'il utilisait souvent sur les animaux des voisins, et il ne voulait certainement pas se faire arracher la moindre partie de chair.

- _Protego_. _Saïla_, lança Harry.

De fins éclairs bleus se mirent à tourbillonner autour du professeur Aleksandrov qui les fit disparaitre en faisant apparaitre des petits lutins verts, ressemblant étrangement à des lutins de Cornouailles.

Un éclair violet à l'aspect repoussant fonça sur Harry. Il envoya un disque bleu qui fit disparaitre le sort tout en continuant sa course vers le professeur qui leva sa baguette et créa une explosion, qui fit non seulement disparaitre son disque bleu mais qui fit également apparaitre plusieurs étincelles bleu qui déconcentra un instant Harry qui fut surprit de voir un éclair noir s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

Il réussit à l'éviter et jeta un sortilège que le professeur contra avec un simple charme du bouclier.

- _Umbra_, lança Harry.

Deux ombres sortirent de sa baguette et vinrent déranger le professeur Aleksandrov qui invoqua un cercle de brume qui les empêcha de s'approcher plus près.

- _Anavilis_, s'écria tout à coup le professeur Aleksandrov.

Il fit faire un grand cercle à sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et il en sortit une dizaine d'éclair gris qui frappèrent une dizaine d'arbre.

Des racines d'arbre s'arrachèrent du sol et les arbres prirent vie. Une dizaine d'arbre se mouvaient et encerclaient Harry.

Harry avait attrapé sa deuxième baguette et tournait sur lui-même pour chercher quoique ce soit qui puisse lui servir.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir très longtemps qu'il reçut un coup de branche dans le dos tel un fouet.

Il se retourna alors soudainement, mais il reçut un autre coup de branche dans le dos, puis un autre, et encore.

Il vit approcher un éclair rouge qu'il réussit à éviter en se prenant dans le même temps une branche à l'épaule gauche.

Il lui fallait rapidement trouver une solution. Que craignaient les arbres ? Les arbres c'était du bois, et le bois prenait rapidement feu. C'était absolument parfait. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien après tout, c'était parce qu'il était très intelligent et vif d'esprit.

Maintenant il lui fallait trouver un sort extrêmement puissant sans brûler toute la forêt. Il allait peut-être bruler des arbres mais le professeur Aleksandrov l'aura bien chercher.

Il connaissait l'enchantement parfait pour ce genre de situation, l'enchantement d'_Ysmill_ !

Le fait de se prendre un autre coup de branche et d'éviter un autre éclair de stupefixion le réveilla et le décida d'agir.

- _Ysmill_, lança-t-il.

Une tête de loup sortit de sa baguette et se mit à cracher des flammes qui se mirent à tourner autour d'Harry à une très haute température.

Petit à petit les flammes s'éloignèrent de plus en plus, brûlant les arbres contrôlé par le professeur Aleksandrov, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous transformé en cendre.

Harry stoppa son enchantement puis lança un sortilège de stupefixion, profitant ainsi du fait que le professeur était sonné par la soudaine perte de contrôle de ses arbres.

Le sortilège fonça sur la professeur Aleksandrov et Harry crut un instant qu'il avait réussi mais il explosa à quelques centimètres de lui, alors qu'Harry venait de se métamorphoser en pierre.

- _Finite_, pensa-t-il.

Harry lança ensuite un sortilège très puissant de couleur jaune qui avança dangereusement vers le professeur Aleksandrov qui se protégea grâce au _Bouclier_ _d'Argent._

Harry sourit._  
_

Celui-ci passa lentement à coté et vint s'entourer autour du professeur Aleksandrov.

- _Finite_, prononça le professeur.

Rien ne se passa.

- _Finite_ _enchantum_, dit-il.

Rien ne se passa encore une nouvelle fois et l'éclair continuait à s'enrouler autour du professeur qui se voyait enfermer de plus en plus.

Il anima un nouvel arbre, mais Harry le vit et le réduisit en cendre rapidement.

Soudain, Harry fit agir son éclair jaune qui explosa sur toute sa longueur, et le professeur Aleksandrov se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour se protéger de cette déflagration. Il fut très secoué et ses cheveux prirent feu.

Il éteignit les flammes à l'aide d'un sort d'eau et Harry l'utilisa pour faire apparaitre un vol de corbeau composé d'eau qui tourna autour du professeur, se mettant à l'attaquer de toutes parts.

Harry enchaina avec deux _stupefix _qui furent malheureusement évité ou stoppé.

- _Expelliarmus_, lança Harry.

La baguette du professeur lui échappa lentement des mains. Il tenta tant bien que mal à la serrer mais elle tomba et Harry la fit venir dans sa main à lui.

Il tenait désormais sa baguette de Phoenix de sa main droite et celle de Sombral et du professeur de sa main gauche.

- Tu as énormément progressé, Harry, félicita le professeur en se massant l'épaule où il avait reçu l'éclair d'électricité d'Harry. C'était très impressionnant.

- Vous n'avez pas été facile à vaincre non plus, professeur. C'est le duel le plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre :_

_Publication du prochain chapitre :_ _**Je vais être dans l'obligation de laisser le suspens. Je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre. Énormément de boulot en ce moment. Quand on est dans le service, dur dur de trouver du temps libre l'été.**_

**IMPORTANT : Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews je les remercie infiniment, mais mon problème d'ordinateur m'a fait perdre toute mes données. Encore désolé.**


	26. Changement de règle

**Un(e) lecteur(trice) ma laissé une review sous le patronyme _"quelqu'un"_ et qui n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était réellement pour quelque chose qui ne se passera pas. Cette review est vraiment superbe et véritable, le chapitre précédent j'ai tellement voulu le poster et le finir que je l'ai bâclé. Cette personne à fait une review superbe et m'a remit du plomb dans la tête. C'est ce genre de review que tout auteur recherche : une critique sincère!**

**J'espère pouvoir savoir qui est cette personne pour pouvoir savoir qui je dois remercier.**

_**Correctrice : Angie**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26 : Changement de règle**

Des mois après le duel palpitant, Harry était couché sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée qui n'était jamais allumée.

Il voulait se reposer ce soir-là.

Il réfléchissait à de nombreuses choses inutiles ou excitantes. Au moment où il se repositionnait sur le canapé, il pensait à l'évolution d'Elena depuis quelques mois.

Maintes fois elle lui avait montré une grande loyauté. En torturant ou en dénonçant, toutes personnes qui étaient contre lui, qui ne respectait pas ses règles.

David lui disait souvent que c'était parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, ce qu'il ne croyait, ou ne voulait pas croire.

Pour lui c'était plutôt parce qu'elle avait trouvé une personne plus puissante qu'elle à suivre. Elle avait trouvé un modèle, comme faisaient les Mangemorts avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une idole, un messie.

Aucun sentiment ne pouvait sortir de tout ceci. De toute façon, l'amour n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen pour ne pas se sentir seul, une faiblesse qu'il n'acceptait pas pour lui, il se devait d'être fort, pour le monde qu'il voulait fabriquer.

David ne changeait pas, il restait fidèle à lui-même. Loyal, intelligent, puissant et cruel, toutes les qualités qu'il appréciait chez une personne. Il continuait ses entrainements avec le professeur Aleksandrov et devenait de plus en plus fort de semaines en semaines.

Dans quelques années ils pourraient combattre tous les deux avec tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Il voyait son évolution durant les entrainements qu'il lui prodiguait en magie noire et en sortilège et enchantement, il n'avait pas la même aisance que lui pour ses deux disciplines, mais il apprenait bien.

Harry continuait aussi ses entraînements en magie noire avec le professeur Nikolaï qui se démenait pour trouver des maléfices qu'il ne connaissait pas. A chaque fois elle devait cherche dans les niveaux les plus haut, la réjouissant et la choquant en même temps de son avancée stupéfiante.

D'autres soirs dans la semaine il partait s'entraîner en potion avec le professeur Gorski qui lui enseignait les potions d'un tout autre niveau, un niveau bien plus intéressant que ce qu'il apprenait en cour.

Pendant ces cours particuliers Harry parlait avec les professeurs de leur discipline, préparant le terrain pour la question fatidique, la question d'immortalité, sans que ce ne soit suspect.

Il y a des soirs aussi où Harry s'entraînait grâce à David à la métamorphose et ils en profitaient pour parler de leur projet de créer un monde à leur image, bien que c'était plus Harry qui décidait de ce qui allait être fait.

Et tous les soirs, après les entraînements, les devoirs, les tortures et les remontrances, Harry s'entraînait à la légilimencie. Cette pratique était excellente pour Harry quand une personne lui mentait, même s'il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas voulu lui apprendre, il le faisait seul, être autodidacte avait ses avantages.

- Eh, Harry !

- Quoi ?

David finissait à peine ses devoirs qu'il se croyait obliger de venir l'embêter. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas ennuyer sa cousine ?

- Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec le professeur Gorski ce soir ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Dix heures moins cinq, répondit David.

- Tant pis, dit Harry en se levant calmement, j'arriverais un peu en retard.

Puis il sortit de la salle commune pour gagner la salle de cours du professeur Gorski où il faisait ses cours particuliers.

- Ne te presse pas surtout.

- J'ai entendu !

Harry marcha à pas rapide jusqu'à la salle de cours et frappa à la porte.

- Ah, Harry, vous êtes là, s'écria le professeur en poussant son gros ventre pour laisser passer Harry qui n'attendit pas qu'il le lui dise.

Harry vit immédiatement un chaudron en argent posé sur le bureau du professeur avec quelques bocaux posé à coté et une boite marron.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons fabriquer la Magnocela, savez-vous ce que c'est ?

Le professeur semblait très enjoué ce soir là. Il resta debout de son coté du bureau tandis qu'Harry était de l'autre coté, attendant de commencer cette potion.

- C'est une potion pas très recommandé qui permet aux Loup-garou de prendre leur forme de bête à n'importe quel moment, professeur, répondit Harry machinalement.

- C'est tout à fait cela, s'écria le professeur Gorski, mais comme d'habitude, personne n'a besoin d'être au courant des potions que nous étudions, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Tout à fait, professeur, répondit Harry.

- Avez-vous déjà élaboré cette potion ? demanda le professeur en reprenant son air enjoué à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Quand j'avais neuf ans, professeur, répondit Harry sans envie.

Refaire une potion qu'il savait faire depuis des années ne l'enchantait pas du tout, il était surtout là pour lui arracher quelques secrets dont il espérait qu'il possédait, et éventuellement en apprendre plus sur les potions auprès d'un maître.

- C'est quelque peu embêtant, réfléchit le professeur Gorski en se grattant le menton.

C'est sûr que c'était embêtant ! Ne pouvait-il pas lui demander ce qu'il voulait apprendre plutôt que d'essayer d'en trouver qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix ! s'écria soudainement le professeur en le regardant fixement. Le gouvernement m'a demandé une dizaine de fiole de cette potion et j'ai décidé de la faire avec vous, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour vous. Le savoir-faire s'acquiert avec la pratique, même si j'admets que vous avez un savoir-faire plutôt impressionnant pour votre âge.

Le gouvernement avait demandé une dizaine de fiole de la Magnocela ? Pourquoi ? Harry savait que le gouvernement Russe était en désaccord sur de nombreux point avec les autres pays et surtout en ce qui concernait les créatures magiques, mais de là à faire l'utilisation de la Magnocela pour en profiter et essayer de les exterminer c'était n'importe quoi !

Harry ne voyait que cela de toute façon comme explication. Exterminer les Loup-garou était du gâchis, ils pourraient tellement bien servir pour sa domination. Ils seraient de parfait soldat cruels et intrépides. Le plus puissant et le plus intelligent prendrait la tête de ce mouvement, quel gâchis.

Pourquoi se cassait-il la tête à comprendre le gouvernement magique Russe ? Il s'en foutait !

- Bien, s'exclama le professeur Gorski en coupant Harry dans ses réflexions, pouvez-vous me dire de quoi nous avons besoin pour la préparation de la Magnocela ?

Harry souffla pour la forme et répondit à cette question extrêmement simple.

- Un chaudron en argent, commença-t-il alors que le professeur montrait ce qu'Harry disait, six lutins de Cornouaille vivant…

Le professeur Gorski ouvrit la boite et montra six lutins couchés où on ne voyait que les yeux bouger.

- Six roches rouges, quatorze trompe-la-mort et douze poils de Nundu pour dix litres de larme de Manticore, professeur.

- Excellent, s'écria le professeur Gorski. Avant de commencer nous allons faire la différence entre les potionnistes et les Maîtres des potions. Vous m'avez déjà dit tout ce qu'un potionniste sait, maintenant nous allons voir si vous avez l'étoffe d'un Maître qui a envi d'en savoir plus. Je veux des réponses claires et précise !

Le professeur Gorski sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir sur sa droite, s'assit, attrapa une plume écrivit quelques mots et commença.

- Qui a inventé la Magnocela ? débuta le professeur Gorski.

- Ingrid Magnocela, professeur, répondit Harry.

- Quand est-elle née et morte ?

- Elle est née en 1877 et est morte en 1920, à l'âge de quarante trois ans, professeur.

- Comment ?

- Tué par un loup-garou après lui avoir fait boire la potion. C'est en essayant de prouver à la population de son village que le chef du village était un loup-garou, professeur.

- Excellent, s'enthousiasma le professeur Gorski. Combien d'année de travail pour la création ?

- Sept ans, quatre mois et vingt trois jours, professeur, répondit précisément Harry.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu créer cette potion ?

- Pour se venger de son mari parce qu'il avait tué leur fils. Elle n'avait jamais deviné que c'était un loup-garou, professeur.

- Très bien, apprécia le professeur. Nous allons pouvoir commencer la préparation, et au fur et à mesure de la préparation je vous poserais des questions sur quelques techniques que vous connaissez, je l'espère. Vous pouvez commencer la préparation, faites-la comme vous voulez, vous avez deux heures.

Harry regarda rapidement les ingrédients sur le bureau et attrapa le bidon de cinq litres de larmes de Manticore et le versa dans le chaudron, il attrapa ensuite les douze poils de Nundu mais avant de pouvoir les ajouter aux larmes, le professeur Gorski l'en empêcha.

- Que faites-vous Mr Disboor ? demanda-t-il froidement. Les poils de Nundu coûtent une fortune, et je ne parle que d'un seul poil, alors veuillez ne pas faire n'importe quoi et d'allumer le feu avant de gaspiller des ingrédients si précieux !

- Professeur Gorski, commença Harry, vous m'avez-vous-même dit de faire cette potion à ma façon, ce que je suis en train de faire, mais si vous m'interrompez à chaque fois, il se peut que je gaspille véritablement vos ingrédients. Je sais ce que je fais professeur, ne me prenez pas pour un amateur qui fait n'importe quoi avec des ingrédients comme des poils de Nundu, professeur.

Le professeur Gorski fixa Harry, puis le lâcha, laissant Harry faire la potion comme bon lui semblait.

Harry mit donc les poils de Nundu et alluma le feu à vingt cinq degrés Celsius et enchaîna avec le reste des ingrédients tout en répondant aux questions du professeur Gorski qui ne lui posait plus de questions sur ce qu'il faisait en ce moment avec la potion qu'autre chose.

- Terminé, professeur, s'exclama Harry soudainement.

- Ca ne fait qu'une heure, fit remarquer le professeur Gorski.

- J'en suis conscient, mais j'ai utilisé des raccourcis qui m'ont fait gagner du temps. Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne les connaissez pas, professeur ?

- Evidemment que je les connais, s''exclama le professeur, ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'un enfant de treize ans les connaisse.

- Au fond l'art des potions n'ai que logique, réflexion et savoir. Si on connait tous les effets de chaque ingrédient, on peut logiquement deviner leurs effets si on les mélange avec d'autres ingrédients. Il suffit de se creuser les neurones, professeur.

- C'est exact, dit le professeur Gorski en souriant. C'est parfait, et impressionnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Vous avez des questions ?

- Pas par rapport à cette potion, professeur. J'aimerais savoir si vous vous y connaissez sur les Détraqueurs, professeur ?

- Eh bien je ne m'y connais pas autant que le professeur Nikolaï, mais je ne suis pas ignorant. Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse sur ses créatures ? Vous savez vous en défendre si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu à noël.

- Oui, je sais m'en défendre, dit Harry fier. Mais depuis quelques temps je m'intéresse particulièrement à ses créatures. Donc j'essaye de rassembler le plus d'information à leur sujet et les livres n'en disent pas assez, je trouve, professeur.

- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à ces créatures ? demanda le professeur Gorski curieux.

- Malgré le fait qu'elles soient répugnantes et abjectes, elles ont des capacités fascinantes qui, si on arrivait à les copier avec notre propre magie, on pourrait se passer d'eux pour la prison d'Azkaban. Car si je me rappelle de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Détraqueurs ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent, professeur.

- Les Détraqueurs surveillent la prison magique depuis des siècles, Harry, changer une chose qui perdure depuis si longtemps n'ai pas chose aisé.

- Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, professeur.

- Bien, après tout ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal. Allez voir le professeur Nikolaï elle pourra vous en dire plus que moi.

- Très bien, merci professeur, dit Harry en commençant à partir.

Si Harry s'intéressait particulièrement aux Détraqueurs depuis quelques temps ce n'était certainement pas pour faire joli. Ils avaient certes des capacités étonnantes tel que le pouvoir de rendre fou les gens qui s'approchent trop près d'eux, faire disparaître les pouvoirs d'un sorcier qui restent trop longtemps en leur présence, et la meilleur arme dont elle dispose : le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Il était évident que pouvoir copier ces capacités fascinait Harry, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le poussait à s'intéresser à ces créatures fascinantes. Non, ce qui l'intéressait au plus au point c'était leur immortalité, comment ces créatures pouvait ne pas mourir, elles étaient non seulement protégées de la vieillesse mais en plus rien ne pouvait les tuer.

Voilà ce qui donnait envie à Harry de s'intéresser à ces créatures.

- Harry, appela le professeur Gorski lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Harry se retourna et regarda le professeur mettre de la potion dans des fioles.

- Pouvez-vous me dire s'il y a une potion que vous voulez faire particulièrement pour le prochain cours ?

- Le poison d'odius, professeur, dit Harry directement.

- Le poison d'odius ? s'étonna le professeur Gorski. Pourquoi cette potion ? demanda-t-il choqué.

- Le poison d'odius utilise du sable d'oron, et je n'ai jamais utilisé cet ingrédient. Il est dit qu'il faut être particulièrement précis et prudent, professeur.

- Exactement, s'exclama le professeur. Le sable d'oron se mélange avec tous les ingrédients imaginables, et à chaque mélange l'effet est différent, mais si on le touche, le sable est comme l'acide. Voilà pourquoi il est si dangereux et magnifique à la fois.

Harry aurait très bien pu se passer, de cette explication, sa baguette l'avait démangé de jeter un sort bien placé pour lui couper la langue, mais il avait besoin du maître des potions.

- Alors vous acceptez, professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Evidemment, s'exclama le professeur ravi.

Harry se retourna, sortit de la salle et ferma la porte.

Enfin !

Lorsqu'Harry rejoignit le professeur Nikolaï trois jours plus tard dans sa salle de cours pour son cours particulier, il repensa à sa conversation avec le professeur Gorski, et se rappela qu'il devait en parler avec le professeur Nikolaï.

Quand le professeur Nikolaï l'autorisa à entrer il remarqua tout de suite le mannequin qui lui servait de cible au fond de la classe, à la place du bureau, et que toutes les tables étaient collées contre les murs.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Quand on parle de magie noire, je le suis toujours, professeur.

- Bien ! Sortez vos baguettes, dit-elle.

Harry prit sa baguette de Phoenix dans sa main droite et celle de Sombral dans sa main gauche.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons voir l'Ombrium, dit-elle.

- Je connais les deux variantes, professeur.

- Vous connaissez aussi le Luminium ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, professeur.

- Très bien, dit-elle en faisant apparaitre un parchemin dans sa main gauche, celle qui n'avait pas de baguette. Le prochain sur la liste est…l'enchantement de la lave !

- Je le connais, professeur.

Elle barra la ligne.

- Ysmill vous connaissez, dit-elle en barrant quelque chose sur son parchemin, le cyclone taillant ?

- Je le connais, professeur.

- Le maléfice du grill ?

- Je le connais. Vous devriez aller dans les niveaux douze, professeur.

- Douze ? s'exclama le professeur Nikolaï étonné.

- Oui, je travaille par niveau, et j'ai fini les sorts de niveau onze il y a deux jours, professeur.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus besoin de cette liste, dit-elle en la faisant disparaitre. Je vais devoir improviser. Connaissez-vous le maléfice d'Olien ?

- Pas du tout, professeur, répondit Harry.

- Bien, je vais vous expliquer comment faire, sans faire de démonstration. C'est un maléfice beaucoup trop puissant pour moi. Suivez-moi, dit-elle.

Harry suivit le professeur Nikolaï qui sortit de l'Institut et entra dans la forêt de Zolotarev, la plus proche, puis elle s'arrêta en plein milieu.

- Très bien, concentrez-vous sur la colère, faites ressortir votre colère. Je sais que vous êtes un très bon Occlumens, se sera donc facile.

Harry se concentra sur tout ce qui l'énervait, et se laissa envahir, ne cherchant pas à la calmer. C'était comme le Doloris, il fallait vouloir la douleur pour la provoquer. Ici, il fallait être en colère pour que le maléfice fonctionne.

Encore une fois, il était question de maîtrise.

- Quand vous serez prêt, prononcez : _Poculum_, entendit Harry.

La colère submergea Harry et il sentit ses barrières d'Occlumencie vibrer, il avait la respiration saccadé. Il sentait quelque chose de puissant en lui, la colère amplifiait ses pouvoirs. Chez certaines personnes l'amour amplifiait leur pouvoir, mais chez Harry c'était la colère.

- _Poculum_, murmura Harry.

Harry avait tendu ses deux baguettes en face de lui, le professeur Nikolaï étant derrière c'était très rapidement reculé.

Les deux bras d'Harry prirent feu, mais Harry ne le vit pas, ayant les yeux fermés, et il ne le sentit pas non plus.

Les flammes léchaient ses bras et commençaient à danser sur tout son corps. Bientôt, les flammes recouvrirent tout son corps, sans qu'Harry n'ait ouvert les yeux.

- Surtout ne vous affolez pas Harry, restez maitre de vous-même, un seul faux-pas et ca pourrait tourner au désastre.

En entendant ceci, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit ses deux bras enflammé, il se mit immédiatement à secouer ses bras, mais les flammes s'agitèrent de plus en plus, et Harry sentit la chaleur l'envahir.

Il regarda ses jambes puis remonta et vit que tout son corps était enflammé, il commença à s'agiter, mais les flammes commencèrent à le brûler.

- Harry, calmez-vous ! Vous perdez le contrôle, reprenez-vous, concentrez-vous sur votre colère et faites abstractions de tout le reste.

Harry essaya de se calmer, il arrêta de s'agiter dans tous les sens, oubliant la douleur qu'infligeaient les flammes et se concentra sur la colère.

Rapidement les flammes se calmèrent et la douleur cessa.

- Je fais quoi maintenant ? demanda Harry réellement en colère.

- Vous visez quelque chose, un arbre par exemple et vous lui envoyez toute votre colère.

Harry n'essaya pas de comprendre et fit ce qu'elle lui disait de faire. Il tendit ses deux baguettes vers un arbre en face de lui et lui envoya toute la colère qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Que ce soit contre le professeur Nikolaï, son père, ou Malefoy.

Malheureusement, un renard passa au mauvais moment, et ce fut le pauvre animal qui reçut toute la colère d'Harry. Les flammes sortirent du sol et l'engloutirent dans des cris d'agonie.

Harry souriait, il entendait non seulement les cris de ce stupide animal, mais en plus il ressentait la douleur qu'il ressentait, c'était une récompense de réussite. Ce sort était fabuleux !

Ressentir ce que l'autre ressentait, la douleur indescriptible qui envahissait l'animal était si particulière, qu'Harry jouissait de ce sentiment fantastique.

- Harry ! Stop ! entendit-il alors.

Harry arrêta d'envoyer sa colère à l'animal, et les flammes disparurent comme elles étaient arrivées, laissant un renard mort, calciné, brûlé, dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? demanda-t-elle choqué.

- Ce que vous m'avez demandé ! s'exclama Harry froidement. Vous auriez pu me prévenir des effets de ce sort et comment faire pour le maîtriser avant de me le faire faire. Je n'apprends habituellement jamais un sort avant d'en savoir un maximum sur celui-ci !

- Restez respectueux, Mr Disboor !

- Ce que vous venez de me faire sonne comme une trahison, s'écria Harry en choquant le professeur de magie noire et de force du Mal.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? s'exclama le professeur Nikolaï en ne comprenant plus rien.

- Si j'avais réellement perdu le contrôle je serais mort brûlé comme se stupide renard ! s'écria Harry. A l'avenir veuillez m'informer de tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le sort prévu avant de me le faire réaliser !

- Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ! s'exclama le professeur Nikolaï énervé.

- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre le contrôle d'un sort tellement puissant que même vous vous ne pouvez pas le réaliser ! s'énerva-t-il.

Harry tourna le dos au professeur choqué et commença à partir, mais se rappela soudainement d'une chose.

- Faites-moi parvenir la prochaine leçon !

Puis il partit en direction de son lit, ne faisant même pas de Légilimencie.

Une semaine plus tard, le Directeur Karkaroff demanda à Harry de la rejoindre dans son bureau, interrompant ainsi le cours du professeur Nikolaï qui n'avait toujours pas prévenu Harry de leur prochaine réunion.

- Asseyez-vous ! dit le Directeur Karkaroff.

Harry s'assit devant le bureau du Directeur et vit qu'il n'y avait rien de particulièrement personnel dans ce bureau. Il était sombre et devait faire la moitié d'une salle de classe. Rien n'était chaleureux dans cette pièce, pas même le Directeur.

- Je vous ai fait venir car vous êtes le Chef des élèves. L'année prochaine le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va être organisé à Poudlard, commença-t-il sans s'encombrer de formalité. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

- Oui, Directeur Karkaroff, répondit Harry.

- Bien. Le Ministère Britannique à voulu interdire la participation des élèves mineur, mais notre Ministre n'a pas été d'accord lorsque je lui ai dit que mon meilleur élément n'avait que treize ans et ne serait pas majeur avant plusieurs années. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera donc organisé à Poudlard et l'âge minimal sera de quatorze ans. J'espère que vous êtes intéressé pour représenter votre école ?

- Evidemment, Directeur Karkaroff, répondit Harry.

Participer à un tel tournoi et voir son nom apparaître avec tous ceux qui l'avaient remporté ne pouvaient pas être raté. Une occasion comme celle-ci était unique.

- Parfait ! Vous partirez donc avec tous les autres Chef de section en Octobre pour gagner Poudlard à bord du bateau. Je vous charge de tenir informé tous les autres Chefs, ceux qui ne veulent cependant pas participer laisseront leur place à leur Sous-chef.

- Très bien, cependant excusez-moi mais comment ferons-nous pour continuer nos cours en parallèle, Directeur Karkaroff ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous continuerez à suivre vos cours normaux sans souci.

- Nous n'allons tout de même pas suivre les mêmes cours que les élèves de Poudlard ? Ils sont tellement nul, Directeur Karkaroff.

- Comment voulez-vous suivre des cours de magie noire dans cette école ? Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous suivrez vos propres cours et pas avec Poudlard, je ferais venir des professeurs pour l'année prochaine, mais ceci vous le gardez pour vous, les autres n'ont pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant.

- Ce sera Beauxbâtons la troisième école ou cela à changer depuis les dernières décennies, Directeur Karkaroff ?

- Beauxbâtons reste dans la course.

- Très bien, dit Harry en notant les informations dans un coin de sa mémoire. Cependant, excusez-moi mais, ne serait-il pas préférable de demander non seulement aux Chefs de participer mais également aux Sous-chefs, Directeur Karkaroff ?

- Pourquoi cela ?

- C'est pour que les Chefs ne se sentent pas seuls et qu'ils sont les mieux placé pour accompagner les Chefs que leur second, on reste dans les meilleurs, Directeur Karkaroff.

- Mais si les Chefs ont besoin de compagnie, il y a les autres Chefs.

- Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien entre nous, et puis on ne se connait pas si bien que cela. Sauf si bien sûr il y a un nombre limité d'élève à emmener dans ce cas-là seul quatre élèves auront la chance de représenter notre école contre des centaines de Poudlard et sûrement plus que nous pour Beauxbâtons, Directeur Karkaroff.

- Mais à quoi sert-il d'emmener plus d'élèves si les quatre meilleurs de mon Institut sont présents ?

- Je trouve cela plus logique, Directeur Karkaroff.

- Très bien, je vous fais confiance. Mais dans ce cas vous vous occupez vous-mêmes de choisir de nouveau Chef pour chaque section pour l'année prochaine.

- Très bien, Directeur Karkaroff.

- Si vous n'avez plus de question vous pouvez repartir en cours et réfléchir aux Chefs pour l'année prochaine et organiser une réunion entre les Chefs et les Sous-chefs pour les tenir informé.

- Très bien. Bonne journée, Directeur Karkaroff.

- Vous aussi, Chef Disboor.

Harry se leva et quitta le bureau du Directeur Karkaroff pour retourner en cours.

Harry se leva et quitta le bureau du Directeur Karkaroff et retourna en cours.

* * *

Pendant quelques temps je ne pourrais pas annoncer la date de publication du prochain chapitre, je suis trop débordé en ce moment pour écrire régulièrement. Mais j'ai mon plan en tête et je connais les titres de chapitre, ce qui vous donnera l'occasion de vous donner une idée du prochain chapitre.

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Les horcruxes_


	27. Les Horcruxes

Et voici le chapitre 27, un chapitre tant attendu par beaucoup dont je suis très fier. J'espère qu'il satisfera vos espérances. Donc préparez vos yeux et venait découvrir l'invention magique la plus horribles des sorciers.

Et vous pouvez évidemment remercier énormément ma correctrice **ANGIE **qui a mit moins de 24h pour corriger mes horribles fautes, dont apparemment je ne connait pas le "s".

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**Chapitre 27 : Les horcruxes**

Les mois passèrent et Harry et David continuaient leurs entrainements quotidiens, bien que David se permette plusieurs jours de repos à chaque fois, alors qu'Harry trouvait que le repos était une perte de temps ridicule.

Le professeur Nikolaï avait finalement donné d'autres leçons de magie noire, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas excusée. Mais Harry trouvait que les excuses n'étaient pas nécessaires, surtout quand le professeur avait décidé de lui donner des cours en lui expliquant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Avec les leçons particulières de magie noire et de potion Harry en apprenait énormément, et beaucoup de ce qu'il travaillait il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas abordé la question de l'immortalité, essayant d'emmener les professeurs par eux-mêmes à le lui expliquer pour passer inaperçu assurément.

Justement, en parlant d'immortalité, Harry recherchait des réponses dans un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, dans un endroit où seuls quelques rares élèves avaient l'autorisation de s'approcher.

Il y a quelques semaines il avait trouvé une phrase très intrigante qui l'avait poussé à faire une recherche beaucoup plus poussé sur ce qu'il avait lu dans _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie _:

_« De l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n'enseignerons la pratique... »_

Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas compris dans ce livre, il avait recherché des explications pour comprendre. C'était tout de même l'un des livres les plus noires existant au monde. Et maintenant il ne lui restait plus que _l'Horcruxe_ à trouver, et il avait énormément de mal, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_« L'Horcruxe est un sujet qui trouve ses racines au plus profond de la magie noire. Rare sont les livres qui osent en faire seulement référence. Même moi je ne décrirai l'Horcruxe que très rapidement, mais ce livre sera sûrement l'un des plus complet existant au monde. Aujourd'hui la pratique de l'Horcruxe est dévoilée de bouche à oreille. Je n'enseignerai pas la pratique, je ne ferai qu'expliquer ce qu' est l'Horcruxe._

_On utilise le terme __Horcruxe__ pour désigner tout objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme. Peu importe que l'objet soit inanimé ou non, une créature vivante peut faire office d'Horcruxe, mais il s'agit là d'une pratique risquée, puisque l'animal ou la personne peut alors penser et se déplacer par lui-même, et ce indépendamment de la parcelle d'âme qui l'habite. _

_L'Horcruxe vise à protéger le fragment d'âme qu'il renferme de tout ce qui peut arriver au corps de la personne auquel il appartient. Tant qu'il est en sécurité, cette personne peut continuer à exister même si son corps est abîmé ou détruit car une partie de l'âme de la personne n'a pas été endommagé._

_Pour réaliser un Horcruxe, par définition, le lanceur de sort doit avoir mutilé son âme pour pouvoir en implanter un fragment dans l'Horcruxe alors que l'autre reste dans son propre corps. La séparation s'effectue en commettant un meurtre qui déchire l'âme._

_La nature de la victime importe peu : il peut s'agir d'une sorcière, d'un sorcier ou même d'un Moldu. L'implantation de l'âme nécessite une formule, mais comme prévenu précédemment, je ne la dévoilerai pas. »_

Harry était enfin comblé, c'est en faisant une recherche sur quelque chose dont il ne connaissait rien qu'il trouvait la réponse à sa question d'immortalité. Et il savait pratiquement tout sur le sujet, il ne restait que très peu de part d'ombre, comme la formule pour implanter une partie de son âme dans un objet ou dans un être vivant.

- Euh, salut.

Harry leva la tête de son livre et vit une petite fille brune qui devait être en première ou en deuxième année. Il rebaissa la tête et ignora l'insolente qui osait l'interrompre, lui, Harry Disboor, tout en jouant avec le crayon qu'il tenait dans la main droite.

- Avec mes copines on se demandait comment vous avez fait pour avoir cette cicatrice sur le front ?

Harry releva la tête et regarda la fillette qui baissa immédiatement les yeux face au regard insistant de l'ainé.

Puis Harry sourit, d'un sourire froid et cruel.

- C'était à Halloween dernier, commença-t-il, j'étais en train de suivre une fille dans la rue. Malheureusement elle a remarqué que je la suivais, elle s'est alors mise à courir puis elle est rentrée chez elle. J'ai explosé la porte et je l'ai suivie dans sa maison, elle m'a jetée un bout de verre qui m'a fait cette cicatrice, donc pour me venger, quand je l'aie attrapée, j'ai attrapé un crayon, dit-il en brandissant le crayon au-dessus de sa tête, face à la fille qui commençait à trembler, puis je lui ai arraché les yeux avec, s'écria-t-il en faisant crier la petite fille qui partit en courant.

Harry rigola et replongea dans son livre si intéressant.

Harry comprenait donc que pour éviter la mort il lui fallait un Horcruxe, et pour éviter d'être démuni si on détruisait l'Horcruxe il en créerait un deuxième si c'était possible. L'auteur du livre disait donc que si une partie de l'âme de la personne reçoit par exemple un Avada Kedavra l'âme reste intacte et l'autre partie ne peut pas mourir. Il faut que l'âme soit entière pour que la mort puisse être véritable.

- Très belle histoire, dommage qu'elle soit erronée, entendit Harry.

Harry reconnut la voix de David qui s'assit en face de lui et lui sourit.

- Tu as fini de choisir qui nous remplacera l'année prochaine ? demanda Harry qui avait refilé cette responsabilité à son ami.

- Oui, répondit David, c'est Elena qui te remplacera et Lazar qui prendra ma place. Ca a failli être Irina, mais je suis intervenu pour l'en empêcher, elle aurait été capable d'ennuyer Elena et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait, alors que Lazar a trop peur d'elle pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as bien fait, dit Harry.

- Tu fais quoi toi ?

- Je t'en parlerais quand j'aurais les réponses à toutes mes questions, répondit Harry.

- Bonjour David, salua une fille de quatrième année.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il brusquement sans la regarder.

- Tu accepterais de sortir avec moi, demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Avec une fille aussi rayonnante que toi ? demanda David en souriant et en la regardant.

- Oh, rougit la fille.

Harry la trouva vraiment pathétique, et il se régalait déjà de la réponse qu'allait donner David, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de fille. Ce genre de fille l'exacerbait, et la réponse était toujours à mourir de rire, il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse un Horcruxe, et qu'il écoute la réponse.

- Mais bien sûr que non voyons ! Tu pues la bouse d'hippogriffe jusque là, tes dents sont tellement décalées qu'on a l'impression que c'est un dentier, tes yeux ne sont même pas symétriques, t'es aussi grosse que l'Institut et je me demande même si tu n'as pas déjà usé de potion pour perdre du poids. Ton nez à surement été cassé une dizaine de fois pour être aussi déformé et franchement je t'ai vu venir et quand tu marches on dirait que tu t'es fais dessus. Mais si tu n'avais pas tout ces défauts il n'y aurait peut-être pas de problème pour que je sorte avec toi si tu prenais du polynectar pour ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre !

Harry rigola franchement, pendant que la fille partait en courant, chialant comme jamais.

Suite à cela Harry et David commencèrent à parler de Poudlard et Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Surtout en ce qui concernait Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley, son souffre-douleur.

Quelques jours plus tard, à la fin d'un cours particulier de magie noire particulièrement intense, Harry demanda au professeur Nikolaï ce qu'elle savait des Horcruxes.

- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à ceci ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant soudainement.

- J'ai lu une description de ce que c'est dans un livre et je me suis immédiatement mit à penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait surement fait un, vous savez qui est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Evidemment que je sais qui est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! s'exclama le professeur Nikolaï.

- Donc je voudrais savoir le plus de chose possible sur les horcruxes, comment il a pu en réaliser pour mieux les détruire par exemple, professeur Nikolaï.

- Ce que vous devez savoir avant tout c'est que les Horcruxes sont un sujet tabou, même chez nous, et même les mages noirs en font un sujet tabou. L'horcruxes est la pire des inventions magiques jamais réalisées.

- Je sais tout cela, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres se vantait d'être allé plus loin que n'importe qui sur le chemin de la magie, donc il est évident qu'il a pu avoir connaissance des horcruxes et il en a réalisé un.

Le professeur Nikolaï s'assit à son bureau et invita Harry à faire de même.

- Ca ne peut pas vous faire de mal, dit-elle. Vous êtes le meilleur étudiant que je n'ai jamais eu, alors si je ne peux pas vous le dire à vous, je ne pourrais le dire à personne.

Harry cacha magnifiquement le sourire qui voulait se peindre sur son visage, fier d'être le meilleur.

- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant.

- Je sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe, répondit Harry, je sais qu'il faut un meurtre pour déchirer son âme pour la diviser, je sais aussi qu'il faut une formule pour enfermer une partie de son âme dans un objet ou dans un être vivant, mais je ne connais pas la formule ni comment détruire l'Horcruxe. Et comme on dit toujours, "pour mieux combattre l'ennemi autant connaitre ce qu'il connait", professeur, mentit-il.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit cela, mais il a bien raison.

Harry sourit gentiment et écouta, sans faire de bruit, le récit du professeur Nikolaï, répondant aux questions d'Harry, lui dévoilant le secret des Horcruxes en croyant qu'elle dévoilait tout cela au futur meilleur Auror qui allait exister. Sans penser une seule seconde que toutes ces connaissances serviraient à des fins personnelles, pour pouvoir contrôler le monde magique tout entier.

Une fois la discussion terminée, le professeur Nikolaï demanda à Harry de ne révéler à personne qui l'avait renseigné sur cette magie, et que lui-même devait faire extrêmement attention à ces connaissances des plus dangereuses.

Harry lui promit de ne le révéler à personne puis partit en direction du dortoir, heureux, mais le visage froid et inexpressif.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle commune il découvrit un chao indescriptible. Les chaises étaient éparpillées de partout dans la salle, les tables étaient retournées, les coussins déchirés, la mousse était étalée partout, ses règles qui étaient accrochées en grand sur le mur d'en face avaient été effacées et remplacées par des mots qui mit Harry en colère en un rien de temps.

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! s'énerva-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne parvint aux oreilles fulminantes du Chef des troisièmes et Grand Chef de Durmstrang.

Harry alla rapidement voir dans son bureau si ses affaires avaient été touchées et ce qu'il vit multiplia sa colère. Non seulement c'était le désordre complet, mais en plus il voyait David et Elena couchés, tout deux dans une marre de sang, à l'endroit même où son bureau devrait être, une inscription au mur était peinte en rouge.

Harry s'approcha de l'inscription et la toucha, se rassurant en se disant que ce n'était pas le sang de David ni d'Elena.

Il s'approcha ensuite de ses deux amis et fit un rapide diagnostic, heureusement ce n'étaient que des blessures minimes qui pouvaient être soignées avec des sorts qu'Harry connaissait.

_« Grand Chef n'est pas ta place ! »_ disait l'inscription, _« abandonne là où les dégâts seront beaucoup plus importants et tes amis recevront bien plus »_

C'est en finissant de soigner Elena qu'Harry se dit que s'il avait eu des objets dignes de ce nom pour y mettre une part de son âme, il en aurait fait quelques uns ce soir là.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il froidement à David quand il se réveilla cinq minutes plus tard.

- Quoi ? dit David encore sonné.

- _ELECTRO_, cria Harry sur le mur derrière David.

Une énorme tache brunâtre s'incrusta sur le mur, et David regarda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

- Qui a fait ça ? répéta Harry sur le même ton.

- C'était cinq septième année, répondit-il en murmurant en se massant la tête, j'en ai reconnu qu'un, c'était Boris Bolchoï, les autres je ne les connais pas.

- Cinq septièmes années tu dis ? sourit Harry. Ils vont voir pourquoi je suis tant craint dans cette école. On remettra tout ça en ordre demain, allons nous coucher.

Juste avant de se coucher Harry ne travailla pas sa Légilimencie mais pensa plutôt à ce qu'il allait leur faire subir.

Pendant toute la matinée les élèves de troisième année s'agitèrent pour tout remettre en ordre, étant samedi Harry avait prévu que l'après-midi ils iraient se venger.

En fait Elena, David, Harry, Lazar et Dimitri ne faisait absolument rien. Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas et que c'était lui qui décidait, et les autres parce qu'ils avaient été les seuls à défendre leur dortoir et, bien qu'Harry en fut étonné pour Lazar et Dimitri, ils avaient défendus avec ferveur leur Chef.

Harry leur avait parlé avec David et il s'était avéré qu'ils avaient les mêmes idées que lui, et leurs parents également. Ce jour-là Harry avait gagné deux fidèles en plus, car à n'en pas douter, Elena et David en faisait partis, même s'ils étaient plus des amis et des bras droits que des pantins comme Lazar et Dimitri.

Et ils avaient également accepté de l'accompagner pour venger le carnage que les septièmes années avaient foutu, quelque chose qu'Harry n'acceptait pas.

- Lazar, Dimitri, vous n'êtes peut-être pas des flèches, dit Harry l'après midi en allant vers la salle commune des septièmes années, mais vous avez des sorts de défense très puissant et pratiquement infranchissable, donc vous nous couvrirez si on ne peut pas le faire par nous-mêmes.

Harry se savait très puissant mais il savait également qu'il avait négligé la défense, ce que Lazar et Dimitri n'avaient pas fait, et Harry devait bien se l'admettre, ils étaient plus fort que lui en défense.

- Oui, Chef, dirent-ils.

- C'est « oui, Bhrayor », dans des situations comme celle-ci, s'exclama Harry.

- Bhrayor ? Pourquoi ? demanda Dimitri.

- On ne te demande pas de poser des questions Dimitri, s'exclama Elena, si on te dit que tu dois appeler ton Chef Bhrayor, tu le fais !

Dimitri acquiesça, sans répliquer.

Harry et David se regardèrent, tous deux savaient que l'autre était étonné, mais aucun des deux ne le montraient sur leur visage. Elena ne savait même pas qu'Harry se faisait appeler de plus en plus Bhrayor en privée par David, qu'elle acceptait sans rien dire, et en plus elle prend sa défense.

- Lazar sort ta baguette ! On ne va pas proposer un dîner romantique à ces abrutis ! dit Harry.

- Mais on n'y est pas encore, répliqua Lazar.

Harry s'arrêta et commença à se retourner quand la voix de David s'éleva.

- Bhrayor t'a dit quelque chose ! Alors tu la fermes et tu le fais ! Sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de toi, dit-il en le menaçant de sa baguette.

Harry jubilait. Il avait dit quelque chose une seule fois, et David et Elena se chargeaient, même inconsciemment de ne pas lui faire répéter à chaque fois.

Il est vrai qu'Harry était un peu en colère contre David pour l'avoir empêcher de montrer à cet imprudent qu'on ne lui répondait pas sans en recevoir les conséquences. Mais il n'allait pas le lui dire maintenant, au risque de casser son autorité face aux autres, David était un pilier important pour Harry, un ami sur qui il pouvait compter pour n'importe quoi, et s'il l'avait empêché c'était qu'il y avait une raison.

David rattrapa Harry qui marchait rapidement devant, laissant Elena, Lazar et Dimitri derrière.

- Arrête de serrer ta baguette comme ça, Harry, tu vas te faire mal, dit-il assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre par Lazar et Dimitri. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je m'interpose entre toi et ta victime, mais si tu l'avais amoché il ne nous aurait pas servi à grand-chose.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais accepta l'excuse de David et desserra donc son emprise sur sa baguette de Phoenix, ce qui satisfit David en le voyant.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle commune des septièmes années, Harry se mit à sourire, il savait que James Wolff était en réunion avec toute sa classe pour mettre au point les résultats obtenu durant la semaine, et il allait interrompre cette réunion pour passer à tabac cinq élèves de sa classe.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et dit à ses amis d'infortune de se préparer, puis il ouvrit la porte et entra en voyant toute les têtes converger vers eux. Ils n'avaient pas leur baguette tendu devant eux, mais tendu le long du corps, prêt à l'emploi.

- Chef Disboor ? s'étonna Wolff. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Harry ne répondit pas, cherchant plutôt du regard les cinq élèves qu'il voulait avoir au bout de sa baguette.

Son sourire froid s'accentua quand il les remarqua tous les cinq, déglutissant face à son regard meurtrier.

- Chef Disboor ? interpella Wolff.

- Tu ne surveilles pas tes élèves Wolff ! attaqua Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, s'exclama Wolff en s'avançant.

Apparemment Wolff n'appréciait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il faisait mal son boulot.

- Bolchoï Boris et quatre de ses amis ont décidé d'aller jouer dans ma salle commune et avec mes élèves ! Mettre ma salle commune dans un état catastrophique et mes élèves en sang ne me réjouit pas du tout.

- Et tu viens les punir ? demanda Wolff en mettant sa main droite dans sa poche droite.

- Exactement, ils s'en sont pris à quatre de mes élèves parce qu'ils ont essayé de se défendre et heureusement que j'ai pu les soigner. Sinon ça m'aurait vraiment dérangé de devoir les emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Je suis désolé mais si tes élèves ont voulu protégé leur dortoir et leurs compagnons, nous allons nous-mêmes protéger notre dortoir et nos compagnons, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Je suis le Chef de Durmstrang, Wolff, n'essaye même pas de te mettre entre nous et les élèves dont je veux m'occuper !

- Comme tu peux le voir, répliqua Wolff en faisant un geste circulaire vers tous les élèves de septièmes années, on est beaucoup plus nombreux. Vous êtes cinq on est vingt, alors si tu veux t'occuper d'eux tu le fais devant tout le monde sous la surveillance des professeurs !

- Mais comme le règlement le dit, le Chef de Durmstrang à le même pouvoir qu'un professeur de Durmstrang envers les élèves.

- Mais tu n'es pas un professeur, et tu fais trop d'injustice ! s'écria Wolff.

David, Elena, Lazar, Dimitri et les élèves de septièmes années écoutaient silencieusement leur Chef combattre oralement, croyant avec force que leur Chef respectif aurait le dernier mot.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas très bien lu le règlement, sourit Harry. Le règlement ne dit pas qu'il faut être juste, mais seulement avoir ses propres règles et les respecter. C'est pourquoi les duels de section et de Chef sont organisés pour que ceux qui ne sont pas content des règles imposées puissent les changer. C'est ceci qui donne l'envie de s'améliorer, pour pouvoir prendre la place du supérieur. Mais aujourd'hui c'est moi le supérieur, et mes règles ont été posées depuis longtemps, donc si tu ne les as pas lues je t'invite à les lire et à les imprégner au plus vite, car je compte bien rester le Grand Chef encore longtemps !

Wolff ne répondit pas mais garda sa baguette bien en main.

Elena, David, Lazar et Dimitri étaient extrêmement fier de leur Chef, il souriait d'un air mauvais et tenait sa baguette bien fermement prêt à toute éventualité.

Tandis que les deux Chefs se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et qu'ils ne voyaient absolument pas ce qui se passait autour d'eux, David, Elena, Lazar et Dimitri scrutaient les autres élèves qui avaient eux aussi leur baguette en main, tous, sans exception.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit allant claquer contre le mur dans le silence pesant de la salle, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Harry comprit.

- Eh bien, eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria le professeur Gorski. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû arriver en retard à la réunion d'aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas Chef Wolff ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, professeur Gorski.

- Je vois que vous comptiez faire un duel groupé, dit le professeur Gorski en s'avançant dans la pièce tout en inspectant les lieux d'un regard d'expert. Pourquoi ne pas le faire demain après-midi dans la grande cours, ça fait tellement d'année que nous n'avons pas eu de duel groupé.

Harry ne chercha pas à protester, il voulait certes se venger au plus vite, mais il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il était pressé de s'en prendre aux élèves devant un professeur qui n'étais pas le professeur Aleksandrov.

Puis devoir s'occuper de toute une classe qui s'était opposé à lui et montrer à tout le monde que même vingt élève de septième année ne pouvait le battre était un excellent moyen de prouver qu'il était imbattable.

Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit le seul contre eux.

- Le Chef des élèves de Durmstrang et ses amis face à mes vingt élèves. Je vous avouerais que je ne sais pas qui en sortira vainqueur.

- Professeur Gorski, s'exclama Wolff, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, ce n'est pas du tout équilibré, professeur, rigola-t-il.

Les vingt élèves de septième année rigolèrent, et Harry avait bien envie de tous leur envoyer un Doloris. Il devait cependant admettre que cette classe était très soudée.

- Ne doutez pas des capacités de…

- Il a raison professeur Gorski, ce combat serait beaucoup trop difficile, intervint Harry.

Harry vit Wolff sourire et entendit ses compagnons rigoler.

- Je pense que ces élèves sont beaucoup trop incompétent pour qu'il y est besoin que mes amis soit là pour m'aider, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils perdent du temps à combattre alors qu'ils peuvent regarder leur Chef donner la racler de leur vie à ces élèves, professeur.

Harry vit le visage des élèves devenir furieux face aux paroles peu flatteuses d'Harry, tandis que Wolff souriait encore plus, voyant là l'occasion de montrer à tous qu'Harry Disboor n'est pas si imbattable que ce que tout le monde veut croire.

- Vous voulez combattre seul face à mes élèves ? demanda le professeur Gorski étonné.

- Oui, professeur, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec eux, professeur.

Le professeur se trouvait maintenant entre Wolff et Harry qui étaient toujours en train de se regarder dans les yeux. En général Wolff est sympa, mais depuis qu'Harry était devenu le Grand Chef il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Peut-être que ses règles ne lui convenait pas.

Harry ne savait pas si le fait qu'il mette David et Elena de cote les dérangeait mais il ne voulait pas se préoccuper de qui que ce soit pendant qu'il combattrait et surtout la gloire ne lui reviendrait pas entièrement. Donc soient ils acceptaient soit… de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, c'est lui qui décidait.

- Bien, si cela vous convient tous, pourquoi pas, s'exclama le professeur Gorski en souriant. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de duel de cette grandeur dans cet institut. Dans tous les cas, pour que je puisse placer ce duel demain après-midi il faut une raison et une mise en jeu, bien évidemment, seul vous pourrez régler vos comptes puisque c'est une vengeance personnel et qu'un duel sera organisé, et aucun professeur ne pourra intervenir. Donc, quelle en ait la raison ? demanda-t-il.

- Cinq élèves de cette classe se sont introduits dans ma salle commune et ont tous renversé ! Chaise éparpillé, table renversé, ils ont même déchiré mes règles ! Ils s'en sont également prit à David, Lazar, Dimitri et Elena que j'ai retrouvé inconscient et en sang, professeur.

- Donc vous avez voulu venir vous venger en venant ici ? demanda le professeur Gorski froidement en regardant sa classe.

- C'est exact, professeur.

- Et évidemment le Chef Wolff n'a pas voulu vous laisser assouvir votre vengeance comme le règlement vous en donne le droit ? questionna-t-il en regardant furieusement Wolff.

- Oui, professeur, sourit Harry.

- Et toute la classe à suivi bêtement leur Chef ?

- Tout à fait, professeur, répondit Harry heureux que le professeur Gorski soit de son coté.

Toute la classe se regarda et vit enfin l'énorme bêtise qu'ils avaient commise, sauf Wolff qui voyait de toute façon un moyen pour lui de ridiculiser Harry devant toute l'école.

- Bien, quel sera la mise si votre classe gagne contre le Chef des élèves, Harry Disboor ? demanda le professeur Gorski à Wolff.

- Si nous gagnons, il devra me laisser sa place de Grand Chef, professeur Gorski, sourit Wolff.

- JE REFUSE ! s'écria un élève.

- MOI AUSSI, enchérit un autre élève.

- OUI !

- JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !

- TU N'ES PAS TOUT SEUL !

- C'EST INJUSTE !

- C'EST DEGUEULASSE !

- Il me semble évident que vous n'avez pas le choix ! stoppa le professeur Gorski. Vous avez su l'écouter et le suivre dans sa bêtise pour empêcher le Chef des élèves de punir ceux qu'il voulait, vous devrez donc vous incliner face à son choix ! ordonna le professeur Gorski. Est-ce que vous acceptez ceci, Chef Disboor ?

- Du fait que je sais que je ne peux pas perdre face à vingt élève complètement idiot et incapable je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerais à une décision qui ne prendra jamais effet, professeur Gorski.

- Bien je pense que vous avez raison, dit le professeur en regardant froidement sa classe qui le regarda peiné, quel sera votre mise en jeu ?

- Le fait qu'ils perdent et se ridiculisent devant toute l'école aurait pu me satisfaire cependant, cinq de ces élèves ont tout de même passé à tabac quatre de mes élèves et mis le désordre dans ma salle commune, ce que je n'accepte pas. Et étant donné que toute la classe à voulu les protéger, ainsi que leur Chef, je pense que venir faire les corvées de tous mes élèves jusqu'à la fin de l'année en plus des leurs réduirait un temps soit peu leur idiotie et leur mettrait du plomb dans la tête. Evidemment les cinq élèves devront s'incliner devant David, Elena, Lazar et Dimitri et leur présenter leurs excuses devant toute l'école.

- Je vois que vous savez comment rendre fier les personnes que vous avez sous votre responsabilité, Chef Disboor, dit le professeur Gorski en souriant. Acceptez-vous ses conditions ? demanda sèchement le professeur en se tournant vers le Chef de la classe qu'il a en charge.

- Je…oui, professeur Gorski, répondit-t-il en baissant les yeux face au regard coléreux de son professeur principal.

- Je ne vous aurai pas donné le choix de toute façon ! s'exclama le professeur Gorski en tournant les talons pour sortir. Oh, Mr Disboor, pour le devoir que vous aviez à me rendre pour aujourd'hui…

Aïe, Harry avait oublié ce devoir qu'il lui avait donné il y avait deux jours en leçon particulière. Harry espérait qu'il n'allait pas être trop dur sinon il arrêtait définitivement ses cours particulier, il avait eu les informations qu'il voulait avec le professeur Nikolaï, et s'il continuait c'était seulement pour s'améliorer en potion.

- …ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez me le rendre lundi, dit-il en souriant. Quand à vous, s'exclama-t-il beaucoup moins souriant le doigt levé vers ses élèves, vous avez intérêt à me rendre vos cinq parchemins lundi sans faute, sinon je peux vous promettre que vous le sentirez passer.

- Oui, professeur, répondirent tous les élèves beaucoup moins sûr d'eux.

- Et pas besoin de me lécher les bottes, bande d'idiots.

Puis le professeur partit, suivit ensuite d'Harry et de ses amis qui sourirent, heureux d'avoir vu les septièmes années rabaissés devant eux.

Le soir même, juste après son entrainement de Légilimencie et d'Occlumencie, Harry se délecta par avance de la raclée qu'il allait mettre aux septièmes années le lendemain après-midi devant tous les élèves, les professeurs et le Directeur.

- Harry, s'exclama soudainement David en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pendant qu'il essayait de dormir.

- David, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'empêcher de fermer les yeux ! s'exclama Harry énervé.

- Euh, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as trouvé dans la bibliothèque la dernière fois ?

- J'ai trouvé une réponse à l'immortalité, mais je te le dirais demain, répondit Harry.

- Ah, d'accord, puis David ferma la porte.

- David, appela Harry en sortant une des ses baguettes de sous son oreiller.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en rouvrant la porte.

- _Electro_ ! lança Harry.

Un éclair bleu sortit de sa baguette pour toucher David qui tomba à terre sous la douleur. Il fut parcouru d'éclair électrique tout le temps qu'Harry maintenait l'enchantement et ses cris réveillèrent certains de ses camarades dans leur lit qui tremblèrent rien qu'en imaginant ce que leur Sous-chef avait pu faire pour mettre en colère leur Chef qui ne punissait jamais son meilleur ami, son second et son protégé.

- La prochaine fois tu éviteras de me déranger quand j'essaie de dormir si ce n'est pas important. Va te coucher maintenant, je veux que tu sois en pleine forme demain, dit Harry en remettant sa couverture sur ses épaules.

David se releva lentement en essayant de ne pas tomber tout en maudissant sa bêtise de ne pas avoir su attendre et d'avoir ainsi mis en colère son ami.

- Désolé Bhrayor, souffla-t-il en fermant la porte.

Puis il retourna se coucher en titubant et en s'appuyant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de tomber et encore souffrir pour essayer de se lever tout en continuant de se maudire pour sa bêtise, sans en vouloir à Harry.


	28. Le Direceur retourne sa fourrure

Salut tout le monde, le chapitre arrive enfin, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop long et que vous vous régalerez.

**Correctrice : ANGIE**

**Chapitre 28 : Le Directeur retourne sa fourrure**

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Harry fut immédiatement de bonne humeur. Penser qu'il allait combattre le mettait déjà de bonne humeur, mais savoir qu'en plus il allait gagner, parce qu'il en était sûr, et que tout le monde allait le voir triompher aidait à faire apparaitre sa bonne humeur.

- HARRY JULES DISBOOR ! entendit-il d'une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine comme étant celle du Directeur Karkaroff.

Harry s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit rapidement sa salle commune où il vit touts sa classe réunit en face du Directeur Karkaroff.

Comme à son habitude le Directeur parlait calmement avec une voix suave et bien timbré. Le sourire habituel accroché à son visage n'était pas visible ce jour-là et, bien qu'ils n'expriment jamais de gaieté, ses yeux étaient inhabituellement d'une froideur à couper le souffle.

- Vous m'avez appelé, Directeur Karkaroff ? demanda Harry.

- Plusieurs plaintes m'ont été transmises hier comme quoi vous usiez de votre autorité en ne respectant pas les règles de cet institut ! attaqua le Directeur Karkaroff.

- Si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur les règles enfreinte je pourrais vous aider, bien que je sache déjà que je n'en ai enfreinte aucune, Directeur Karkaroff, dit-il sans se démonter.

Il se demandait cependant comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette affaire. Oui il enfreignait quotidiennement le règlement en se croyant à l'abri de toutes plaintes parce qu'il était craint, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Utilisation de magie noire à un niveau bien plus élevé qu'autorisé et bien trop régulière sur vos camarades, ainsi qu'abus d'autorité.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je respecte les règles comme je dois le faire, Directeur Karkaroff.

- Certains de vos camarades s'en sont plains !

- Si vous pouviez le prouver je pourrais vous croire, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez. Je pense plutôt que ces plaintes sont faites pour me destituer pour cause de jalousie à mon égard, Directeur Karkaroff.

- Je l'espère pour vous, Chef Disboor, sinon je puis vous assurer que se sera un renvoi clair et définitif !

- Je comprends, Directeur Karka….

- Ce que je vous ai dit n'était pas des mensonges ! s'exclama Irina Boris.

Harry tourna tellement rapidement la tête dans sa direction qu'il eut peur, après coup, de s'arracher la tête s'il refaisait ce même mouvement.

Il pensa immédiatement à une chose, qu'il s'en sorte ou qu'il ne s'en sorte pas, elle le regretterait amèrement. Depuis le début elle était toujours en train de contester son autorité en faisant très attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

Cette fois elle était allée trop loin, et elle verrait qu'on ne dénonce pas impunément Harry Jules Disboor !

- Mais allez, dites-le ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers ses camarades. Il est temps d'arrêter d'avoir peur, il faut arrêter de craindre qu'il sorte sa baguette, de faire toujours attention à ce que l'on dit ! MAIS REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

- Irina, si on ne dit rien c'est parce qu'Harry est un bon Chef et qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, intervint David.

- Evidemment, tu es pareil ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous êtes les mêmes, vous êtes amis, c'est normal que tu le protèges, s'énerva-t-elle en voyant que personne ne l'aidait. Arrêtez d'avoir peur !

Harry regardait Irina s'époumoner en espérant que personne ne prenne son courage à deux mains et aide Irina dans ses affirmations qui pourrait le renvoyer.

- Irina, s'exclama tout à coup Lazar, le Chef nous protège des plus grand qui cherchent à nous faire du mal, certes il nous puni, mais jamais il n'utilise de sort au-dessus du niveau autorisé par le règlement, et puis toutes ses règles ont été approuvé par le professeur Aleksandrov et le Directeur Karkaroff.

- Oui, approuva Dimitri, si tu n'es pas contente des règles, alors tu devrais en parler avec le Directeur Karkaroff qui, lui, les a approuvées.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de rabaisser le Chef, dit Elena, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ses règles entraine-toi et prends sa place.

- Tu as le droit de ne pas l'apprécier, dit David, personne ne peut aimer tout le monde, dit-il gentiment. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de le dénigrer ! dit-il avec force.

Harry regardait les personnes de son « _club_ » le défendre, n'hésitant pas à mentir pour lui, tandis que les autres ne disaient rien, ne préférant sûrement pas subir la colère d'Harry, sachant de quoi il était capable.

Seul Irina se permettait de provoquer du grabuge et de contredire son autorité.

Ca allait très vite être réglé !

- La dernière fois il a utilisé la _Malédiction de l'Ombre_ sur Svetlana, Directeur Karkaroff ! s'écria Irina paniquée en montrant Harry du doigt.

Harry ne pouvait pas contredire tous ce qu'Irina disait, ce ne serait pas réaliste. Il trouva donc rapidement une petite astuce, il espérait que ça allait jouer de son coté.

- Chef Disboor ? demanda le Directeur Karkaroff toujours aussi déterminé et froid.

- J'ai bien utilisé cette malédiction sur Svetlana, Directeur Karkaroff, approuva Harry en restant calme.

Extérieurement Harry semblait calme et sûr de lui, comme il l'était d'habitude, cependant, intérieurement, il bouillait de rage contre cette incapable d'Irina Boris qui n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

- C'est pourtant absolument interdit ! dit le Directeur d'une voix calme mais pourtant empli de promesse de renvoi.

- Mais il est écrit dans le règlement qu'à partir d'un certain niveau, l'autorisation du professeur principal, c'est-à-dire le professeur Aleksandrov, est obligatoire. J'ai eu l'autorisation du professeur Aleksandrov pour l'utilisation de ce sort, nous pouvons aller le voir si vous voulez, Directeur Karkaroff ?

- C'est ce que nous allons faire ! dit-il. Boris, Chef Disboor, suivez-moi ! Les autres allez déjeuner ! ordonna-t-il.

Irina et Harry suivirent le Directeur Karkaroff qui sortit de la salle commune et engagea la marche pour gagner le bureau du professeur Aleksandrov.

Harry stressait, il n'était absolument pas sûr de sa manipulation cette fois-ci. Il avait prévu d'utiliser la Légilimencie pour faire savoir au professeur qu'il avait besoin de lui et il pariait énormément sur le fait que c'était un ami de son père et surtout sur le fait qu'il savait ce qu'il comptait faire plus tard.

Car, bien qu'Harry ne l'ait pas voulu, le professeur Aleksandrov, le professeur Rogue et son père étaient au courant. Seul David était la personne qu'il avait choisie. Et il était justement en train de mettre Elena, Lazar et Dimitri au courant, très lentement pour voir leur comportement au fur et à mesure des informations données.

Maintenant il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, être seul avec Irina Boris et lui faire regretter d'avoir essayé de le démolir.

- Igor ? Que faites-vous là ? demanda le professeur Aleksandrov d'un ton surpris.

Evidemment la question pouvait être débile si on voyait qu'il y avait le Chef de Durmstrang et une élève de troisième année, surtout quand ils étaient de la même classe et que le professeur qu'ils venaient voir était le professeur principal des troisièmes années.

Cependant la question n'était pas idiote, elle était même très pertinente quand on sait que les deux élèves étaient cachés derrière l'imposant Directeur de l'Institut de Durmstrang.

- Avez-vous déjà accordé au Chef Disboor des punitions utilisant des maléfices d'un niveau plus élevé qu'autorisé ? demanda abruptement le Directeur.

Harry stressait de plus en plus, le professeur Aleksandrov ne le voyait pas, et lui il ne pouvait décemment pas pousser le Directeur pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne restait à Harry plus qu'à espérer que le professeur Aleksandrov le couvre.

A des kilomètres de toute cette agitation qui serait tout à fait inutile au goût d'Harry, le vénérable directeur de la plus ancienne école existante venait de recevoir le professeur Rogue dans son bureau.

- Essayez-vous mon ami, je vous en prie, s'exclama-t-il rayonnant.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette entrevue si matinale ? demanda le professeur Rogue en s'asseyant.

- Une grande nouvelle, répondit le professeur Dumbledore. Nous pouvons désormais aller vérifier qui se trouve dans le cercueil d'Harry Potter.

- Il y a forcément un problème quelque part !

- En effet, Cornélius exige à ce qu'il soit là.

- Faut toujours qu'il mette son nez dans les affaires qui ne le regarde pas ! Cependant, nous allons enfin pouvoir découvrir la vérité, dit le professeur Rogue.

Loin de cette bonne nouvelle pour ces deux personnes de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, la peur envahissait le cœur d'un jeune troisième année inscrit à l'Institut Durmstrang situé à un endroit secret.

Harry angoissait, le professeur Aleksandrov ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il attendait cette réponse.

- Oui, je lui ai déjà donné ce genre d'autorisation.

- Bien, dit-il en entrant dans le bureau du professeur.

En entrant dans le bureau, le Directeur mit en vu les deux élèves aux yeux du professeur Aleksandrov qui regarda avec insistance Harry et sourit discrètement.

Harry tapota sa tempe droite et laissa le professeur Aleksandrov appréhender les souvenirs qu'Harry voulait qu'il connaisse pour le protéger.

- Pour quel maléfice avez-vous donné ce genre d'autorisation ? demanda le Directeur en se retournant vers le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Je ne peux pas me rappeler de toutes les autorisations que je donne, Igor, contra le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Le rappel du jour vous aidera peut-être, dit le Directeur en se tournant vers la future victime.

- C'était le quatorze Février, répondit-elle avec courage en fixant Harry.

Harry ne la comprenait pas. Le professeur Aleksandrov était en train de le protéger, de mentir pour une autorisation qu'il n'avait jamais donnée. Il était couvert, il ne craignait strictement rien, et elle souriait encore ? Croyait-elle qu'elle avait encore une chance de le faire renvoyer ? Quelle idiote !

- Oui, je m'en rappelle, s'exclama le professeur Aleksandrov en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Il invita le Directeur à s'assoir en faisant apparaitre une chaise, offre que le Directeur déclina poliment.

- Oui, reprit le professeur Aleksandrov en poussant des papiers sur son bureau. Ce jour-là j'ai autorisé le Chef de ma section à utiliser la_ Malédiction de l'Ombre_ sur Svetlana Shiroff.

- Dans ce cas si vous avez bien donné cette autorisation je n'ai plus rien à faire…

- Quoi ! s'écria Irina. C'est tout ? Il utilise des sorts de magie noire puissant très douloureux et vous laissez faire ça ? Mais quel genre de Directeur êtes-vous…

- Suffit ! s'exclama le Directeur en colère. Vous dépassez les limites Boris ! C'est une chose de diffamer votre Chef mais c'est une autre de vous attaquer à moi ! Vous aurez deux heures de retenue pendant deux mois tous les soirs, après votre renvoi temporaire de deux semaines !

Harry voyait clairement que le Directeur était véritablement en colère, et le fait qu'il pointe son doigt en direction d'Irina confirmait qu'il était à son summum.

Harry souriait, il n'avait plus rien à craindre des attaques d'Irina, elle était à présent entre les mains du Directeur, et il ne croirait plus à ses paroles.

Quelques minutes plus tard le Directeur leur ordonna de partir et Harry jeta un regard en biais au professeur Aleksandrov qui lui fit un sourire éclatant en hochant la tête de contentement. Harry ne réussit pas à empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage habituellement neutre, heureux de s'en sortir sans rien et de l'aide apporté par le professeur Aleksandrov.

- Eh, Harry ! entendit-il.

Il était en train de rejoindre la grande salle tranquillement pour pouvoir déjeuner lorsque son meilleur ami l'avait interpellé.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Non, arrivé à la salle à manger j'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié ma baguette, dit-il en montrant sa baguette, avec tout ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Je ne savais pas que tu allais combattre dans le grand parc.

Ils reprirent leur marche en direction de la salle à manger, pendant que David rangea sa baguette.

- Je n'en savais rien, dit-il une nouvelle fois étonné.

- Tu as choisi avec qui tu allais combattre ? demanda David. Parce que je pensais à Elena, moi j'ai déjà ta confiance et tu sais dans quoi je suis le meilleur et comment je combats, dit-il rapidement, alors je pense que le meilleur choix serait Elena parce que comme ça…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? l'arrêta Harry en entrant dans la salle à manger, j'ai dit au professeur Gorski que je combattrais seul contre les septièmes années.

- Il a dut avoir un changement de plan parce que sur l'affiche que j'ai vu il était marqué que tu devais choisir une personne pour t'aider. Je propose donc Elena pour que tu vois son mode de combat, et surtout dans quoi elle excelle, après tout elle fait maintenant partie de notre…

- Et voici notre valeureux combattant ! s'exclama le Directeur Karkaroff en couvrant la fin de la phrase de David.

Harry était stupéfait, il était parti avant le professeur Aleksandrov et le Directeur et ils étaient déjà à leur place à la table des professeurs.

- Venez me rejoindre, dit-il en passant au travers de la table.

Harry regarda David qui s'assit à sa place en lui souriant et Harry marcha en direction du Directeur qui le regardait avec des yeux froid et sans expression, mais ses traits du visage donnaient une impression joyeuse, et ses paroles également.

- Cet après-midi, commença le Directeur en passant son bras droit sur les épaules d'Harry, le Chef Disboor va disputer un duel groupé face aux septièmes années, mais pour que cela soit un véritable duel groupé il va falloir qu'il choisisse au minimum un coéquipier, je laisse donc la parole à votre Chef avant de vous expliquer plus en détail comment ce duel va se dérouler.

Harry regarda rapidement les élèves présents devant lui, en fixant certains élèves dans les yeux, surtout des septièmes années.

Il semblait sûr de lui, il dégageait un charisme hors du commun, ses yeux étaient perçants, d'un vert éclatant. Certaines personnes qualifieraient ce regard associé à ce sourire d'une expression d'un fou dangereux, pour les personnes qui ne connaissait pas le "juste dangereux " Harry Disboor.

Après maintes réflexions, Harry se résolut à accorder à David qu'il avait surement raison.

- Je choisi Elena Nikolaï, Directeur Karkaroff ! dit-il presque dans un murmure.

Le charisme qui se dégageait de lui forçait le silence.

- Parfait, s'exclama le Directeur Karkaroff, vous pouvez aller vous assoir, dit-il à Harry.

Harry partit s'asseoir à sa place que personne n'avait osé prendre, entre David et Elena. Elena, qui était à sa droite, avait Tatiana Alinovitch en face d'elle, Alexandra Antonovitch, sur sa gauche, et Natacha Romanov en face d'Alexandra. Dimitri et Lazar avaient également rapidement réussi à s'incruster en face des deux plus fort de la classe. Dimitri se trouvait donc en face d'Harry et Lazar en face de David.

Elena, Dimitri et Lazar profitaient des points communs qu'ils avaient avec leur Sous-chef et leur Chef pour rester avec eux, et surtout ils profitaient de la protection qu'ils bénéficient grâce à leur amitié.

Il ne restait à Harry qu'à vérifier si Dimitri et Lazar prenaient ses actions pour une passe d'école, ou comme Elena voulait voir aboutir tout ceci en dehors plus tard, mais plus organisé, car Harry avait maintenant toutes ses réponses, Elena les suivait par conviction, même s'il ne lui confierait pas son secret des Horcruxes comme avec David.

- Ce duel se déroulera dans la grande prairie en face de l'école, des gradins ont été préparés ce matin pour permettre à tout le monde de voir ce duel. Les concurrents auront cependant toute la prairie de libre pour combattre, les deux cents mètres de diamètre seront libre, ce sera à vous d'adapter votre vue pour bien voir. Ensuite, pour que ce duel soit bien organisé en dehors des duels de section et de chef, il fallait une mise en jeu, et celle d'aujourd'hui est très alléchante, dit-il en souriant, bien que ses yeux restent froids. Si les septièmes années gagnent, le Chef Disboor devra céder sa place de Chef de Durmstrang au Chef Wolff ! Mais si le Chef Disboor remporte ce duel avec l'aide d'Elena Nikolaï, les septièmes années devront faire les corvées des troisièmes années, jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit soudainement coupant le Directeur Karkaroff dans ses explications. Harry ne se donna pas la peine de les arrêter, il les regarda démontrer leur joie face à cette nouvelle. Apprendre qu'ils ne feraient peut-être plus leur corvées jusqu'à la fin de l'année les réjouissait, et savoir que cette joie était arrivé grâce à lui, le réjouissait aussi, l'impression qu'il donnait se bonifiait un peu, et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Rien de mieux pour se faire apprécier qu'aider les personnes sous sa responsabilité tout en restant ferme et assez cruel pour empêcher toutes rebellions, malheureusement les rebellions sont parfois obligatoire

Les applaudissements se calmèrent et le Directeur Karkaroff n'en tint par rigueur et continua sa phrase comme si rien ne l'avait dérangé.

- …et cinq élève devront s'excuser du comportement inadmissible qu'ils ont montré, vous en saurez plus à la fin du duel, si le Chef Disboor le remporte. Les combattants devront se rendre à la prairie à une heure et demie, les gradins s'ouvriront à une quarante et le duel débutera à deux heures. D'ici la déjeunez copieusement, et profitez de cette matinée de calme pour vous préparer, les combattants, car ce duel ne sera pas facile, pour les deux parties.

Le Directeur Karkaroff s'arrêta finalement de parler, se retourna et se rassit en traversant une nouvelle fois la table.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ? s'exclama Elena en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry pris au dépourvu en se pliant quelque peu. Et tu me tapes encore une fois comme ça et je t'arrache la tête !

- C'est ça, dit-elle. A cause de toi je suis obligée de participer à ce duel, tu savais pourtant très bien qu'à partir du moment où tu as prononcé mon nom, ma présence serait obligatoire !

- Tu ne veux pas combattre ? demanda Harry sans se démonter. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais une fille qui aimait se venger.

- Je le suis, et je veux combattre !

- Alors arrête cette mascarade ! s'exclama Harry en s'énervant.

Ils ne s'en apercevaient peut-être pas, mais ils étaient regardés tous les deux d'une attention toute particulière à leur table.

- Non ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant et allant s'asseoir en bout de table, et ses amies la suivirent très rapidement.

Certaines personnes sur cette table commençaient déjà à s'imaginer Elena en train de souffrir d'un sort bien douloureux envoyé par leur Chef, surtout au vu du regard énervé que lance Harry au groupe des quatre filles. Lorsque tout à coup Harry se retourna vers David et lance :

- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à ta cousine ? demanda-t-il énervé.

- Tu as pourtant l'air énervé, fit remarquer David en rigolant.

- Mangez avant que vous ne subissiez ma colère ! s'exclama Harry vers les autres de la classe assez doucement pour que les professeurs ne puissent l'entendre. Je suis énervé contre moi parce que je n'arrive pas à l'être contre elle ! dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Harry regarda rapidement Elena, et apparemment elle se foutait royalement de lui car elle ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire derrière son dos, chose qu'il était capable de faire.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amitié, murmura David pour que personne ne l'entende, connaissant son ami sur ses difficultés à révéler à voix hautes ce genre de sentiment.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Harry en regardant David droit dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas, il est possible que ce soit l'am…

- Tu finis ta phrase et tu ne pourras plus jamais en commencer une ! dit-il froidement.

David se permit de rire et commença à manger en pouffant légèrement.

Ce pouvait-il qu'Harry ait une attirance particulière pour cette fille à la voix envoutante qui s'était bien arrangée depuis sa première année ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait une attirance pour cette fille au visage fin et élégant ? Pour cette fille aux yeux aussi bleus que les océans qui pourtant seraient capables de faire fondre la glace ? Pour cette fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui dansaient perpétuellement sur ses épaules au moindre mouvement de tête ?

Que nenni !

Harry sortit sans le vouloir un grognement en attrapant un pain au chocolat avec rage, ce qui fit pouffer un peu plus David.

- Je t'entends encore une fois pouffer comme une vierge effarouchée à qui l'on vient de toucher la culotte et je t'arrache les yeux avec ta propre baguette !

Ceci n'eut aucun effet sur David qui continua à pouffer à quelques moments du déjeuner, au grand dam d'Harry qui gardait pourtant un visage impassible.

Le déjeuner terminé tout le monde partit de son coté.

Elena étant toujours fâché partit avec ses amies quelques part où Harry ne pourrait pas les retrouver, Lazar et Dimitri laissèrent également leurs Chef et Sous-chef seuls au profit d'une bande de fille assise près d'un arbre dans le grand parc.

David et Harry restèrent donc seuls, c'était assez rare en ce moment, donc Harry décida qu'il allait lui dire ce qu'il trouvait de si intéressant à la bibliothèque.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris pour réussir à ne pas mourir il suffit d'un petit meurtre pour déchirer son âme pour pouvoir placé une partie dans un objet ou un être vivant. C'est tout simple finalement, se réjouit David.

- Pas si facile que ça, rétorqua Harry, il y a également une incantation qui permet d'enfermer une partie de l'âme, et elle n'est non seulement pas facile à prononcer, mais elle prend aussi beaucoup d'énergie. Et il faut de l'entrainement.

- Eh bien on s'entrainera, s'exclama David. Ton Horcruxe tu le feras par le meurtre de Boris ?

- Non, répondit spontanément Harry.

- Non ? répondit étonné David. Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire alors ?

- Rien, pour l'instant. La classe s'en occupe à ma place. Etre exclu est dur à supporter pour une fille comme elle, donc pour l'instant ça me suffit.

- Tu as choisi ta victime et l'objet ou la personne pour créer ton Horcruxe ? demanda David.

- Pour la victime, se sera mon père, mais pour l'objet je n'en ai encore aucune idée.

- Ton père ? s'exclama Davis étonné.

- Ne t'occupe pas de mes choix ! Il est insupportable et me traite comme un moins que rien, et tu le sais, il doit payer, et il paiera ! s'écria Harry.

- Très bien, murmura David. T'as peut-être une idée de quand tu comptes le faire ?

- Pas vraiment, sûrement à la fin de mes études.

- On le fera ensemble l'Horcruxe ? demanda David.

- Si tu veux, répondit Harry en se foutant complètement de créer un Horcruxe avec son second. Ne dit rien à personne, même pas à Elena pour l'instant.

- C'est toi qui choisis.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, Harry se rendit dans la prairie et découvrit quatre gradins en hauteur, assez arrondi, tous face à face, laissant une énorme place pour le duel.

Il vit une petite masse d'élève au milieu de la prairie et les rejoignit, pensant que c'était tous les septièmes années, et il eu raison.

- Approchez Chef Disboor, ordonna le Directeur.

Harry vit des septièmes années se décaler et il découvrit que le Directeur était en fait au centre d'un cercle fait par les imbéciles bientôt plus heureux.

Harry s'approcha et vit Elena à la droite du Directeur, tous le regardait, sauf qu'Elena avait une lueur assez malsaine, tandis que le Directeur semblait rayonner, à sa façon.

- Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, Directeur Karkaroff, dit Harry, le dernier arrivé.

- Vous n'êtes pas en retard, approchez. Venez, venez !

Le Directeur passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, mais pas à celles d'Elena, puis il se mit à parler.

- Ce duel devra se dérouler dans les règles ! La magie noire est, bien évidemment autorisé, mais pas au-delà du niveau 9, si vous ne vous rappelez plus de vos cours tant pis pour vous, vous serez disqualifié de ce combat et renvoyé pour deux semaines ! Ensuite, pour mettre hors d'état de nuire vos adversaires vous devrez les _stupéfixer_ et personne ne devra les réveiller au risque de faire perdre son équipe, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, Directeur Karkaroff ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

- Parfait, pour commencer le duel, les septièmes années devront se placer à droite, dit-il en montrant la prairie qui s'étendait derrière lui et les troisièmes années devront se placer à l'autre bout de la prairie en face de moi. Je vous laisse maintenant le temps de vous préparer jusqu'au début du duel. Bonne chance, et montrez-nous un beau duel !

Le Directeur ne lâcha pas Harry et le força à le suivre, ce qu'il fit.

Que voulait le Directeur ?

Harry vit Elena les suivre de loin, sûrement parce qu'ils allaient dans la direction où Elena et lui devaient se placer pour le duel.

- Ecoutez Harry, commença le Directeur, je sais parfaitement que vos responsabilités sont énormes, et que votre pouvoir l'est tout autant, mais pour être franc avec vous, ça ne me plait pas que vous soyez le Chef de Durmstrang !

Harry était subjugué, le Directeur allait-il l'empêcher de gagner ce duel, allait-il lui demander de le perdre ? Harry était inquiet, il comprenait de moins en moins ce Directeur.

- Si j'écoutais le coté Directeur que j'ai en moi je vous virerais de votre poste immédiatement ainsi que de Durmstrang. Mais si j'écoutais mes convictions je ferais en sorte que vous gagniez ce duel assurément pour que vous restiez le Chef de Durmstrang.

Harry ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Je sais que ce qu'Irina Boris m'a dit est vrai et que vous n'êtes pas le parfait élève que vous essayez de nous faire croire, vous avez peut-être d'excellente barrière d'Occlumencie, mais elle n'en a pas, et le peu que je connais sur la Légilimencie m'a permis d'entrevoir ce qu'elle m'a dit et plus. J'ai juste voulu voir comment vous vous en sortirez et bravo.

Son Directeur savait tout ? Non, juste ce qu'Irina savait, ce n'était pas grand-chose, il ne savait donc pas qu'il avait déjà tué deux fois, un avec le maléfice de la mort alors qu'il n'était même pas encore entré à l'école et l'autre par possession.

Non, il ne savait rien de ce qu'il savait véritablement faire, sourit intérieurement Harry comme un démon.

- Nous allons donc faire un compromis pour me départager, dit-il en s'arrêtant à l'endroit où Elena, qui s'était arrêté elle aussi plus loin, et lui devait se placer pour le début du duel. Vous perdez ce duel et je vous renvoi ! Vous le gagnez et vous restez non seulement le Chef de Durmstrang, mais je vous aiderez également dans votre quête.

Qua savait-il exactement ? Harry s'était posé immédiatement cette question. Que pouvait-il savoir pour se permettre de telles paroles ?

- De quelle quête voulez-vous parler, Directeur Karkaroff ? demanda Harry innocemment.

- Vous pouvez arrêter immédiatement cet air d'ange devant moi, Harry. Je ne marche pas !

Harry perdit instantanément le petit sourire qui le rendait si aimable aux yeux des autres professeurs, et ses yeux n'étaient plus joyeux, en somme Harry était lui, comme le connaissait les élèves.

- Je vois enfin la véritable personne qui est capable de faire tout ce que Stefan m'a dit, sourit le Directeur.

Ce n'était pas un grand sourire joyeux comme il arborait très souvent. Celui-là avait l'air faux, forcé, cruel.

- Le professeur Aleksandrov vous a dit quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Vous avez vite perdu les politesses, s'exclama le Directeur, mais Harry n'en fit rien et continua de le regarder fixement, froidement. Certes, il m'a tout raconté, ce que vous comptez faire plus tard, mais il serait malvenu de le dire ici, n'est ce pas ? dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Je suis un ancien Mangemort repenti, dit-il, tout le monde le sait ici. J'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je me suis laissé tenter par le discours de votre professeur principal, je fais donc parti du groupe de personne qui partage les mêmes idées que votre professeur.

C'est-à-dire son père, le professeur Aleksandrov, le professeur Rogue, et lui maintenant. Pour ce qui était de son _club_, ce n'était pas la même chose.

- Prouvez-moi que j'ai bien fait de placer ma confiance en vous, gagnez ce duel et vous pourrez continuer votre comédie et faire croire aux professeurs que vous êtes un élèves modèle, gentil, et prêt à tout pour aider tout le monde en apprenant tout ce que vous pouvez. Vous pourrez continuer à montrer cette facette erroné de votre personnalité si rusée.

Il se retourna et Elena commença à se rapprocher.

- Bonne chance le futur plus grand Auror de Russie, s'exclama le Directeur, puis il éclata de rire, un rire rauque et grave.

Quel comique !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait pour que ça prenne autant de tant ? s'écria Elena apparemment toujours remonté.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et se repassa la scène sous les yeux pour bien comprendre ce que le Directeur venait de dire.

S'il avait bien comprit, dès qu'il aurait gagné ce duel le Directeur serait de son coté et il l'aiderait s'il avait un problème, c'était parfait, un autre allié de poids, et puissant. Il faudra que son père soit bien remplacé quand il sera mort. Ils étaient trois, ils le resteront.

- Je te parle ! s'impatienta Elena.

- Tu m'énerves, Elena, s'énerva Harry qu'elle lui parle aussi irrespectueusement. Tu te calmes maintenant ! dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Elle le regarda méchamment, droit dans les yeux, Harry cru voir un voile noir passer dans ses yeux, mais il se dit qu'il avait rêvé. Un voile noir, quel idiot !

Elle baissa les yeux, et il baissa la baguette.

- Comment on s'organise, souffla-t-elle les yeux baissés.

Harry la regarda et il sentit quelque chose se contracter au ventre en la voyant comme ça, mais que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ? On lui avait jeté un maléfice ?

- Ca va être simple, commença-t-il en rigolant, ce qui fit lever les yeux d'Elena. J'ai prévu un plan qui va nous faire gagner à coup sûr.

- C'est quoi ? redemanda-t-elle.

- C'est très simple… commença-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gradins se remplirent, et le Directeur annonça le début du duel groupé.


	29. La brume fatale

Et voici le combat que vous attendiez tous! J'espère qu'il fera plus l'unanimité que le combat contre Aleksandrov.

On peut tout de même remercier notre formidable **ANGIE **pour avoir su déceler mes fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de syntaxe et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mures. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 29 : La brume fatale**

- Protège-moi, je commence, ordonna Harry en levant sa baguette.

- Fais vite, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps.

- Fais ce que tu peux et dis-moi quand tu lâches.

Harry ferma les yeux, la dernière chose qu'il vit ce fut Elena qui se plaça devant lui en invoquant un bouclier vert, tandis que les septièmes années jetaient déjà des sorts en avançant en ligne de l'endroit où ils étaient, pure perte de temps parce qu'ils ne savaient pas être assez précis pour seulement les effleurer.

Harry se concentra donc et commença une longue litanie en faisant de complexe mouvement de baguette. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était un enchantement très difficile qu'il avait appris dans le livre que le professeur Aleksandrov lui avait offert à noël.

- Harry, je ne vais plus tenir ! s'exclama Elena quelques minutes plus tard en détresse.

Harry ne répondit rien et espéra qu'elle réussirait à tenir encore trente seconde pour qu'il ait le temps de terminer son incantation. Il ne pouvait pas la prévenir au risque de perdre tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'à maintenant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda immédiatement ses mains et vit qu'elles brillaient toutes les deux d'une lueur verte clair, la couleur de l'herbe qui les entourait.

Il releva les yeux et constata qu'Elena était bien en difficulté, les septièmes années étaient en face d'elle, à une vingtaine de mètre et ils se déchainaient sur ses boucliers qu'elle invoquait sans cesse.

- HARRY ! cria Elena en se jetant au sol.

Harry avait utilisé un enchantement très complexe et très puissant, mais très long à préparer et il ne permettait pas de pouvoir utiliser d'autres sorts. Pour ce duel, l'enchantement qu'il avait utilisé serait le seul qu'il pourrait utiliser, il rangea donc sa baguette, l'enchantement lui permettait de ne pas en avoir besoin.

Harry leva alors ses deux mains, paumes tournées vers les septièmes années. Leurs sorts continuaient à approcher lorsqu'un mur de terre se leva soudainement et créa la protection suffisante pour arrêter les nombreux sorts.

Harry entendit un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des cris, retentirent de tous les gradins jusqu'alors silencieux.

Elena se releva et contempla ce mur de terre qui les protégeait.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça avant ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry la regarda et lui fit un sourire hypocrite avant de se tourner de nouveau face à son mur. D'un claquement de doigt le mur se résorba et les septièmes années levèrent immédiatement leur baguette. Ils n'eurent cependant le temps de rien faire que l'herbe tout autour grandi de façon titanesque et dépassa les deux mètres, les aveuglant et les fouettant.

Harry attrapa Elena et se mit à courir vers le centre du terrain pour se dégager du coté où ils avaient été piégé.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'arrêter que les septièmes années trouvèrent un moyen de s'échapper des herbes folles.

Le feu consuma toute l'herbe poussée et les septièmes années repérèrent très vite Harry et Elena et ils se mirent à courir tout en jetant des sorts.

- Le plan débute ici ! s'exclama Harry.

Elena s'avança d'un pas et un immense dôme rouge protégea les deux compagnons. C'était comme si de l'eau coulait sur ce dôme, comme s'il était en vie.

Harry claqua des doigts et une sorte de mini montagne se créa sous les pieds des septièmes années qui se mirent à rouler jusqu'en bas où Harry les arrêta avec un nouveau mur de terre qui leur fit surement assez mal.

- Elena, tu attends quoi avant de te mettre au boulot ?

- Je voulais profiter du spectacle avant, répondit Elena en lui souriant.

- Bouges-toi ! ordonna Harry.

Harry claqua à nouveau des doigts et l'herbe grandit une nouvelle fois, cachant ainsi l'aire du début de combat aux spectateurs, et lorsque l'herbe reprit sa forme initiale, la petite montagne avait disparut, ainsi que le petit mur, et Elena aussi.

Le plan était là, tout se jouait sur le fait qu'Harry se battait contre les septièmes années pendant qu'Elena, désillusionné, s'occupait des adversaires pour les immobiliser discrètement.

Et lorsqu'elle se fera repérer, Harry annulera son enchantement, car il était sûr qu'elle se ferait repérer, mais il ne le lui avait pas dit. Elle aura eu le temps, normalement, d'en faire tomber plusieurs avant de se faire stupéfixer.

Les septièmes années envoyèrent une nouvelle salve de sorts, tous arrêtés par un arbre qui avait grandi subitement. L'aire de combat c'était transformé en véritable petite forêt où Harry se cacha pour occuper ses assaillants pendant qu'Elena les _stupefixerait_ plus facilement.

Il vit un septième année qui marchait doucement sur sa gauche, le cherchant avec sa baguette levée devant lui, mais au moment où il allait s'occuper de lui, un rayon rouge sortit de nulle part et il s'effondra.

Harry sourit.

Il vit un autre élève accourir à l'endroit même où son ami fut _stupéfixé_ et il tomba à son tour. Sur sa droite un élève progressait lentement, ignorant que deux de ses amis étaient tombés à quelques mètres, dissimules par la forêt trop dense.

Il contrôla une branche qui s'acharna sur ce pauvre élève de septième qui courut tant bien que mal vers ses amis.

- HARRY ! entendit-il.

Il se mit à découvert et vit Elena aux mains de Wolff, elle était entourée de trois élèves.

- Rends-toi où elle souffre ! dit-il.

- Elle souffre, choisit Harry.

- _Rilenda_ ! s'écria Wolff.

Mais Harry claqua à nouveau des doigts et un mur se créa entre le sort et Elena. Ce que n'avait cependant pas prévu Harry ce fut qu'un élève qui était de l'autre coté du mur jette un sort sur Elena.

Lorsqu'il fit tomber le mur, Wolff vit Elena inconsciente et se mit à rire.

- Tu es tout seul maintenant, personne d'invisible pour nous immobiliser, tu comptes faire comment ?

Discrètement Harry avait annulé l'enchantement et récupéré sa baguette.

- Comme ça ! répondit-il en levant sa baguette. _Dingwen_, s'écria-t-il.

Des filets d'eau se mirent à sortir du sol pendant que les arbres disparaissaient petit à petit dans le sol.

Les filets d'eau formèrent un épais nuage au dessus des combattants puis, Harry créa les murs d'eau qui les enfermèrent tous dans une cage d'eau.

L'air de combat n'était plus éclairée que par les rares rayons de soleil qui réussissaient à passer au travers de l'eau, obscurcissant la prairie.

- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Maintenir ce sortilège et y rester sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit ? T'es un idiot ! s'exclama Wolff.

- Et toi un inculte !

Dans les gradins tout le monde avaient le souffle coupé, il y a quelques instants il avaient vu une forêt pousser, maintenant ils voyaient une énorme cage d'eau d'une vingtaine de mètre de hauteur enfermant les élèves. Ils voyaient très peu les élèves à l'intérieur, seule des silhouettes mouvante et des éclairs de plusieurs couleurs étaient visibles.

Harry se jeta au sol pour éviter d'être touché par un éclair, malheureusement il en reçut un à l'épaule droite. Une horrible odeur de brûlé se répandit et la douleur gagna ses lèvres.

- _Argentum_ ! s'écria-t-il pour se protéger des nombreux sorts qui menaçaient sa place de Chef de Durmstrang.

Les éclairs se fracassèrent sur le solide bouclier qui tint le coup dans un bruit mat. Lorsqu'Harry se releva il vit un éclair rouge s'abattre sur un élève de septième année, stupéfiant Harry.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Elena apparaitre sur sa droite.

- Je croyais que tu étais au sol, s'exclama Harry en jetant un _protego_ informulé.

- C'est ce qu'ils croyaient aussi apparemment, rétorqua Elena.

Harry jeta d'autres éclairs de stupefixion aidé d'Elena. Tout à coup ils virent le sol se creuser de crevasses, construire de minis montagnes et des rochers apparurent. La prairie avait totalement changé de décors et cela arrangeait bien Harry et Elena qui commençaient à se faire dépasser.

Ils se mirent à courir pour aller se cacher derrière une de ces petites montagnes qui les protègerait momentanément des sorts des septièmes années.

- Il nous en reste huit à immobiliser, dit Elena. T'as une idée ?

- Oui.

- Alors Disboor, on a peur ? On se cache ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrais soin de mon nouveau titre en tant que Grand Chef !

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas vaincu, Wolff. Vous étiez vingt au départ, vous n'êtes plus que huit et nous on est toujours debout. Ca te fais quoi de te sentir incapable de battre deux enfants de quatorze ans ?

Harry avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il sortit de sa cachette et jeta de nombreux stupéfix suivit d'Elena. Ils réussirent à en immobiliser deux de plus.

- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement, Disboor.

- Bien sûr que non, je viens juste de me mettre à découvert et j'ai réussi à en abattre deux de plus. Pour des élèves de votre âge c'est plutôt pathétique !

- EXPLOSUM ! cria Wolff.

Une explosion retentit et de la terre tomba sur Elena et Harry qui se protégèrent en faisant bouclier avec leur bras.

- Elena, sa va ? demanda Harry lorsque les gravats s'arrêtèrent de tomber.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ? dit-elle.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, je voulais juste savoir si je devrais me débrouiller seul, s'exclama Harry rapidement en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Réponse rapide, constata Elena en souriant.

- Concentre-toi ! s'exclama Harry en détournant le regard.

Harry se releva et n'eut à peine le temps de jeter son premier stupéfix qui se prit un sort bleu en pleine poitrine.

Il s'envola à plusieurs mètres derrière tandis qu'Elena jetait de nombreux sortilèges réussi à en immobiliser un.

Harry tomba lourdement sur le sol et ne put retenir un souffle de douleur s'échapper.

- On fait moins le malin ? s'exclama Wolff.

Harry leva son bras mais remarqua très vite que sa baguette n'y était pas, il chercha alors sa deuxième baguette mais là aussi, elle avait disparu.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda Wolff en brandissant deux baguettes sous son nez. J'ai pensé à ta deuxième baguette, je ne suis pas si stupide que tu voudrais le penser.

- Ca reste en encore à prouver ! ACCIO ! cria-t-il en espérant que ça marcherai.

Heureusement pour lui il réussit à récupérer ses deux baguettes et avant que Wolff ne comprenne quoique ce soit Harry jeta un stupefix.

Elena combattait contre les trois septièmes années qui restaient, les autres étaient tombés. Elle regarda comment s'en sortait Harry et le vit en difficulté au sol, sans baguette.

Elle fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et abandonna les trois septièmes années pour pointer sa baguette sur Wolff.

- ACCIO ! entendit-elle juste avant qu'elle ne jette un sortilège de désarmement assez puissant.

Elle eut le temps de voir Wolf se faire éjecter, mais malheureusement garder sa baguette, avant de tomber inconsciente.

Harry vit son sort rater sa cible, ce qui était logiquement impossible pour lui, mais lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas Wolff qui avait réussi à l'éviter mais qu'Elena lui avait lancé un sort quelconque pour lui éviter de se faire stupéfixer, cela le rassura.

Il se releva alors rapidement et stupéfixa Wolff, sans parole aucune. Il ne resta donc plus que les trois derniers septièmes années.

Dans les gradins, tous étaient stupéfaits, ils ne voyaient peut-être pas clairement ce qui se passait à cause de l'immense cage d'eau, mais ils voyaient des silhouettes courir, marcher, jeter des sorts, s'effondrer, rester immobile ou allonger, sans savoir si c'était les deux troisièmes années ou les septièmes années.

Les gradins commencèrent alors à s'agiter lorsqu'ils virent la cage bouger lentement.

David regarda l'eau se mouvoir sur la gauche dévoilant beaucoup plus clairement les élèves au sol, les crevasses, les petites montagnes, les rochers, et surtout les seuls élèves encore debout.

L'eau formait maintenant plus qu'un immense mur derrière Harry, son Chef, qui se trouvait face à trois septièmes années qui avaient leur baguette brandit, alors qu'Harry avait ses deux baguettes en mains, les bras baissés, calme.

Lorsque le mur d'eau ne bougea plus, qu'il fut formé derrière Harry, le silence se fit petit à petit, car aucun des combattants ne bougeaient, aucun ne faisaient un seul mouvement pour montrer l'intention de jeter un quelconque sortilège ou maléfice.

Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, et l'attente de voir une action également. Tout le monde, élève comme professeur, attendaient silencieusement le dénouement de ce combat qui durait déjà depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

David croisait les doigts pour que son Chef gagne ce duel. Il garderait non seulement la place qui lui revenait, mais il prouverait aussi qu'il n'était pas un insignifiant sorcier qui ne pouvait pas vaincre une vingtaine de sorcier presque confirmés. Car Harry Disboor était un sorcier puissant qui cachait ses capacités à tout le monde, même à lui. Il ne savait même pas si dans son combat il avait montré ce qu'il savait réellement faire.

David vit tout à coup Harry lever ses deux baguettes et immédiatement après les trois septièmes années restant firent pleuvoir de nombreux sortilèges de différentes couleurs, tous furent dévié par une magnifique cascade qui était sortie devant Harry, une cascade qui partait du sol.

Mais cette cascade n'était apparemment pas la seule démonstration de magie qu'Harry avait prévu car de l'eau se mit à entourer les trois septièmes années un par un, les emprisonnant dans une bulle d'eau, alors que la cascade disparaissait, et que le mur derrière Harry fut utilisé.

Le tableau qu'offrait Harry à tout le monde était fabuleux.

Il était droit, stoïque, les bras levé devant lui, chacune de ses mains tenaient une baguette qui était éclairée par une faible lumière bleutée. Devant lui flottait dans les airs trois boules d'eau où étaient emprisonnés les septièmes années à une vingtaine de mètre devant lui.

David vit Harry baisser les bras et les septièmes années furent libérées de leur prison, et ils s'écrasèrent tous les trois au sol.

Deux rayons rouges percutèrent deux septièmes années à une vitesse fulgurante, tandis que le troisième réussi à l'éviter en roulant sur le coté en se remettant rapidement sur ses pieds.

Il ne restait désormais plus qu'Harry et le septième année qui était en fait le second de Wolff, le Sous-chef Breski. Un sorcier très compétant, mais pas assez pour Harry, en tout cas c'est ce que se disait David.

- Il ne reste plus que nous deux ! entendit David comme tous les autres.

- Oui, répondit Harry, et je sais que c'est gagné d'avance.

- Ton défaut est que tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi, fit remarquer Breski.

- Pour qui il se prend cet idiot pour parler ainsi de Bhrayor ? demanda brusquement Lazar à Dimitri.

David se retourna immédiatement vers ses deux abrutis, coléreux.

- La-ferme idiots ! s'exclama-t-il. Révélez encore ce nom devant autant de monde et je vous arrache la langue !

Lazar et Dimitri le regardèrent et baissèrent presqu'immédiatement les yeux devant le regard noir de David.

Quel idiot ! Harry avait bien dit de ne le dire nulle part où il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Lazar, Dimitri, Elena et Harry. A quoi pensaient-ils ?

David se concentra de nouveau sur le combat qui se déroulait en bas et remarqua qu'Harry levait sa baguette et souffla sur la pointe alors que Breski le regardait faire sans savoir comment réagir.

Suite à ce souffle, de nombreux hibou en feu sortirent de sa baguette et vinrent tourner autour de Breski qui essaya, en vain, de les faire disparaitre à coup de jet d'eau.

Harry avait la baguette en l'air et donnait de temps en temps des coups de baguette brusque qui servit à chaque fois à contrôler un hibou pour que l'un d'eux attaque Breski.

Tout à coup, après le quatrième hibou qui avait attaqué Breski, tous les hibou tombèrent et se rassemblèrent pour foncer sur Harry telle une vague.

Harry fit un mouvement sur la droite de ses deux mains et le feu fut dévié de sa direction initiale.

- Tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois, s'exclama Harry.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu !

- Mais toi non plus.

Davis vit Harry taper des mains et l'herbe tout autour de lui s'arracha du sol et fonça immédiatement sur Breski qui fit lever un mur de terre pour se protéger.

Tous purent voir l'herbe s'écraser contre le mur et David cru qu'Harry allait utiliser un autre enchantement pour vaincre son adversaire, mais l'herbe s'accrocha au mur et commença à gagner du terrain sur le mur et à l'envelopper entièrement.

Breski vit très rapidement qu'il était en train de perdre du terrain et le mur disparut.

David cru que cela permettrait de couper la connexion entre l'herbe et son Chef mais il remarqua très vite que la connexion se renforça et que l'herbe tout autour de Breski se grandit et s'attacha à lui, l'emprisonnant.

- Vois-tu Breski, si tu t'entrainais un tout petit peu tu réussirais surement à battre Wolff, mais tu as trop peur, c'est vraiment dommage.

Harry s'approcha lentement de Breski une baguette dans sa direction. Breski tomba à genou, les bras attaché par l'herbe au sol. Seule sa tête n'était pas enveloppée.

- Tu devrais en finir avec moi, s'exclama Breski.

- Je veux juste parler Breski, on n'est pas pressés.

- Tant pis pour toi !

Une explosion retentit tout à coup provenant de Breski et Harry se fit éjecter à une vingtaine de mètre. La poussière qu'avait produit l'explosion disparut et elle dévoila Breski debout, un grand sourire accroché au visage, baguette en main.

David regarda Harry mais il n'était plus à l'endroit où il était tombé, il avait disparut.

Une brume apparut et enveloppa l'aire de combat sur une vingtaine de mètre de diamètre tout autour de Breski. Des éclairs bleu, noir, blanc et orange se firent voir à travers la brume et des cris retentirent dans le silence ambiant.

Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence absolu, pour les spectateurs, et une aire de combat dissimulé, la brume se dissipa et dévoila Breski attaché à un poteau à deux mètres du sol.

Breski avait son t-shirt rouge déchiré et des brûlures étaient visibles sur son torse et ses bras, sûrement dû aux hiboux.

- Stupéfix ! s'exclama Harry.

Le sortilège toucha Breski et le dernier des septièmes années fut alors hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute.

- LE CHEF DISBOOR CONSERVE SA PLACE !

Des applaudissements retentirent, et les cris inondèrent les airs. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre en place les excuses des septièmes années et leur dire les tâches qu'ils auraient à effectuer.

Harry jubilait, il avait montré à tout le monde qu'il était capable de s'occuper d'un classe entière, et pas n'importe laquelle, la plus expérimenté de l'Institut. Si après cela personne ne le respectait, il ne savait plus quoi faire à part torturer.

Il croisa le regard de David et le vit avec un énorme sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

Plus rien jusqu'à la fin de l'année n'allait être aussi intéressant autant en profiter et attendre que l'été arrive pour avoir de nouveaux des moments mouvementés avec son père.

Ca allait être long d'attendre.


	30. Le seul qui intéresse

Corrigé par la magnifique Angie qui est resté fidèle au poste, je t'adore ANGIE. Merci!

**Bonjour, tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser de ce retard énorme, malheureusement je ne peux pas dire que c'est impardonnable parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être prévu dans la vie. Donc j'espère vous faire plaisir en vous donnant la suite de cette histoire, je ferais au mieux pour publier régulièrement, merci à tous.**

_Précédemment :_

_Breski avait son t-shirt rouge déchiré et des brûlures étaient visibles sur son torse et ses bras, sûrement dû aux hiboux._

_- Stupéfix ! s'exclama Harry._

_Le sortilège toucha Breski et le dernier des septièmes années fut alors hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute._

_- LE CHEF DISBOOR CONSERVE SA PLACE !_

_Des applaudissements retentirent, et les cris inondèrent les airs. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre en place les excuses des septièmes années et leur dire les tâches qu'ils auraient à effectuer._

_Harry jubilait, il avait montré à tout le monde qu'il était capable de s'occuper d'un classe entière, et pas n'importe laquelle, la plus expérimenté de l'Institut. Si après cela personne ne le respectait, il ne savait plus quoi faire à part torturer._

_Il croisa le regard de David et le vit avec un énorme sourire, qu'il lui rendit._

_Plus rien jusqu'à la fin de l'année n'allait être aussi intéressant autant en profiter et attendre que l'été arrive pour avoir de nouveaux des moments mouvementés avec son père._

_Ca allait être long d'attendre._

_ Maintenant :_

**Chapitre 30 : Le seul qui intéresse**

Harry était revenu depuis quelques semaines et il n'y avait rien eu d'intéressant à faire à la maison. A part évidemment ses entrainements de Légilimencie, de magie noire, de sortilège et enchantement, de métamorphose ou encore plus compliqué : les rituels.

- HARRY !

Harry souffla un bon coup, posa ses baguettes sur la table de la cave et monta au salon où il trouva son père en compagnie du professeur Aleksandrov.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Son père le regarda d'un regard noir, mais répondit néanmoins sans dire quoique ce soit quand au fait qu'il n'ajoutait plus « père » à chaque fin de phrase. Depuis le début de l'été il ne le faisait plus, et cela lui avait valu de magnifiques maléfices qu'il avait endurés avec fierté sans jamais lâcher.

Ne lui avait-on pas apprit que les Disboor étaient une famille fier et sans maitre ? Alors un simple père…

- Avec Ioan on doit aller au Chemin de Traverse, tu restes là et tu ne fais pas de bêtises.

Son père se retourna ensuite vers Ioan et lui demanda d'attendre quelques secondes le temps qu'il aille chercher quelque chose dans son bureau.

- Qu'allez-vous faire sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Harry au professeur Aleksandrov.

- Pas grand-chose, rien qui vaille la peine d'être su, rassure-toi.

- Je veux venir, je voudrais acheter des livres à l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Je ne pense pas que ton père soit d'accord…

- Vous le convaincrez.

- En quel honneur ? demanda le professeur Aleksandrov en souriant.

- Parce que je vous le demande, Ioan.

- Et tu crois que c'est en me manquant de respect que tu vas arriver à tes fins ?

- C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit que le jour où je vous gagnerai en duel je pourrai vous manquer de respect, et c'est le cas, je vous ai gagné. Maintenant si vous voulez on peut toujours faire un autre duel, proposa Harry. Cependant je dois vous rappeler que vous avez fini d'évoluer magiquement, tandis que moi je ne fais que commencer.

- Certes, tu as raisons, tu m'as vaincu, mais n'en profite pas trop Harry, je ne suis ni David, ni Elena et encore moins Lazar et Dimitri ! dit-il en perdant le sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais faire la part des choses, répondit Harry.

- Très bien, mais ne montre pas à ton père que tu vas à l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Pourquoi cela ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le dérangerai.

- Ordinairement, non. Mais aujourd'hui ton père verrait d'un très mauvais œil ta présence à l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me verrait si vous êtes sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Ecoutes Harry, fais-moi plaisir et ne te fais surtout pas voir par ton père.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et réfléchit très rapidement à la réponse la mieux adapté qui pourrait servir au mieux ses intérêts.

S'il voulait qu'il ne se fasse pas voir par son père c'était parce qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, et Harry était toujours convaincu que son père lui avait menti sur l'origine de ses parents.

- Très bien, choisit-il, je me ferais discret, professeur Aleksandrov.

A ce moment son père revint et dit au professeur Aleksandrov qu'ils y allaient.

- Prenons Harry, cela le fera sortir un peu, il est toujours dans la cave. A force de ne pas voir le soleil il va finir plus pâle qu'un Vampire. Il pourra toujours se promener pendant qu'on fait ce que l'on doit faire.

Son père regarda son professeur de métamorphose durement, puis Harry, certain que cette idée ne pouvait venir directement du professeur car ils avaient sûrement des choses importantes à faire pour que son père ne le veuille pas dans ses pattes.

- C'est lui qui veut rester dans la cave, alors qu'il y reste ! dit-il alors.

- Le professeur Aleksandrov à raison, père. Ca me ferait du bien de sortir un peu. On dira que c'est votre cadeau pour mon anniversaire, ce n'est que le six Aout mais on fera comme si vous aimiez être en avance d'une semaine, dit-il en faisant un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait nous déranger, tu lui passes une bourse puis il rentre quand il a fini, dit le professeur Aleksandrov. Il pourra ainsi agrandir sa merveilleuse collection de livre chez Fleury et Bott.

Son père les regarda tous les deux puis sortit une poignée de Galions de la bourse puis la tendit à Harry qui la mit dans sa poche.

Ils passèrent par la cheminée et se retrouvèrent très rapidement sur le Chemin de Traverse où d'innombrable sorcier croisaient leur route.

- Va faire ce que tu as à faire, lui dit son père, et rentre tout de suite après à la maison.

Harry prit alors la route vers Fleury et Bott, tout en surveillant son père et son professeur du coin de l'œil. Il fit très rapidement demi-tour pour éviter de les perdre et ainsi savoir ce qui se passait pour que le professeur Aleksandrov ne veuille pas dire ce qu'ils allaient faire et pourquoi il ne fallait surtout pas que son père le voit à l'Allée des Embrumes. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il mente brillamment à son professeur préféré en lui disant qu'il voulait aller à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il les suivit discrètement en poussant des passants qui ne voulait pas le laisser passer et ce qui dû arriver arriva. Il les perdit de vu.

Il accéléra donc le pas et rejoignit le plus rapidement que possible l'Allée des Embrumes pour voir s'il pouvait les retrouver. Mais il ne le trouva pas.

- Merde ! jura-t-il.

Il partit donc faire ce pour quoi son père et le professeur Aleksandrov croyait. Il partit acheter des livres. Autant être venu pour quelque chose.

- Bonjour, Mr Stone, salua Harry en entrant dans la boutique mais pas celle du Chemin de Traverse.

- Mr Disboor, quelle surprise, je croyais ne plus vous revoir.

- Je reviens tous les étés, vous devriez le savoir. J'espère que vous m'avez mis de coté les nouveautés ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr, évidemment. Venez, suivez-moi.

Harry suivit l'homme replet et chauve à l'arrière boutique, passant derrière le comptoir.

Au début il se servait à l'avant, mais bien que cette boutique fût intéressante pour les livres qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver chez Fleury et Bott, elle n'était pas aussi grande que la librairie du Chemin de Traverse. Cette boutique ne s'étendait pas en plusieurs étages pour commencer, et puis rien que le rez-de-chaussée était plus petit. Il y avait donc évidemment beaucoup moins de choix et Harry avait vite fait le tour.

- C'est un peu plus loin, dit Mr Stone en se serrant pour passer dans ce petit couloir étroit.

Harry fit malencontreusement tomber un livre qui était soit disant rangé sur une étagère de droite, mais il ne s'excusa pas, et le propriétaire n'y fit même pas attention. Seulement ce livre en s'ouvrant créa un bruit aigu très désagréable et le propriétaire se retourna et sortit sa baguette pour faire venir à lui le livre et le refermer, Harry n'avait presque rien vu.

- C'était quoi ce livre ? demanda Harry.

- C'est un livre consacré à la magie qui nécessite le sang, des rituels bien particuliers, très noirs et très dangereux. Ce n'est pas un livre pour vous.

- Qui êtes-vous pour dire que certains livres ne me correspondent pas ! s'exclama Harry soudainement en colère

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était qu'on prenne les décisions à sa place et qu'on le sous-estime !

- _Electro_ !

Harry était très remonté.

L'éclair bleu fonça très rapidement sur l'homme et l'odeur de brûlé monta très rapidement au nez d'Harry, en même temps que ses cris qui se baladèrent avec délectation jusqu'aux oreilles d'Harry.

- Vous aurez une marque très caractéristique de mon sort pendant un moment, dit Harry en montrant la poitrine de l'homme. J'espère pour vous que vous ne me cacherez plus rien, gros porc !

- Non, non, je vous le promets Mr Disboor.

- Parfait, je prends ce livre ! Montrez-moi les autres ! ordonna Harry.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Harry sortit de cette boutique lugubre enchanté, une petite dizaine de livre dans la poche.

Il adorait la magie, surtout quand il pouvait l'utiliser en dehors de l'école. Son père avait au moins fait une chose de bien dans sa vie. Lui acheter une baguette en cachette était la meilleure chose à faire.

Au détour de la rue Harry vit son père sortir d'une boutique d'arme en compagnie du professeur Aleksandrov. Il les suivit en essayant de se rapprocher le plus que possible et il put entendre une partie de la conversation avant de voir s'arrêter pour éviter d'être remarqué.

- Un jour il le découvrira, dit le professeur Aleksandrov, et comme Ana le dit il faudrait qu'il le sache avant de le découvrir lui-même.

- J'en suis conscient Ioan, mais comment lui expliquer qu'il a vécu toute sa vie dans le mensonge, il est très rancunier.

- Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais Severus avait raison. Harry est devenu extrêmement puissant et si par malheur il le découvre par lui-même les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Charles, il faut lui dire !

- Non, il n'est pas prêt, s'opposa son père. Si jamais je lui disais qui sont ses véritables parents maintenant il ne le supporterait pas, surtout en sachant qui ils sont.

- Raison de plus pour…

Harry ne put plus continuer à les suivre et se cacha dans un magasin.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda le vendeur du magasin.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé à ce que je sache !

Il avait donc raison, son père lui cacher réellement la véritable identité de ses parents qui n'était définitivement pas Jules et Ivanka Disboor. Et apparemment plusieurs personnes étaient au courant en plus de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Nikolaï, Aleksandrov, Rogue et son père étaient tous au courant. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le professeur Nikolaï fasse partie de ce petit groupe.

Severus Rogue rentra immédiatement chez lui après ce petit entretien et après quelques heures il se prépara pour aller au cimetière où il rencontrerait le directeur et le Ministre de la magie qui serait sûrement accompagnés d'un ou deux Aurors. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester cet homme incompétent !

- Bonsoir Severus, salua Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir Monsieur le directeur, Fudge n'est pas arrivé à ce que je vois

- Il ne va pas tarder.

A ce moment là trois bruits caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre et les deux personnes présentes se retournèrent pour voir Fudge et deux autres personnes inconnues à leurs yeux.

- Cornelius, bonsoir, accueillit le directeur.

- Bonsoir, Albus. Je vous présente Henry Shyer, c'est lui qui va déterrer Harry Potter.

- Supposé Harry Potter, répliqua Severus.

- Oui, oui ! Allons-y !

Henry Shyer commença à marcher, suivi de Fudge et du pauvre Auror qui devait le surveiller. Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue les suivirent ensuite.

- J'espère que nous n'avons pas fait d'erreur, mon ami.

- Nous n'allons pas recommencer cette conversation Monsieur. Le parchemin était clair, et les sorts n'étaient pas défectueux, vous l'avez-vous-même vérifier. Si jamais vous avez encore des soupçons il va falloir remettre en cause vos capacités.

- Oui, Severus, vous avez raison. N'allons pas remettre en cause ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver devant trois tombes où le nom Potter était inscrit sur les trois pierres.

- Commençons, dit Fudge.

Henry Shyer commença à faire de nombreux gestes avec sa baguette, puis sa baguette émit une sombre lumière et la terre commença à bouger et créer une bosse faisant ainsi sortir le cercueil d'Harry Potter.

D'un autre geste de la main le cercueil s'ouvrit sèchement découvrant ainsi le corps d'un jeune bambin très bien conservé.

- Merlin, murmura Dumbledore en détournant le regard quelques secondes.

Shyer sortit un parchemin de la poche de sa cape et posa sa baguette dessus qui s'illumina, puis la posa ensuite sur le corps du bébé.

Le parchemin s'illumina d'une faible lumière rouge puis s'éteignit.

- Ce garçon n'est pas Harry Potter, révéla soudainement Shyer étonné.

Un moment de silence s'installa, certains comme Fudge étaient trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit, d'autre comme Rogue réfléchissait comment il pourrait réagir alors qu'il le savait depuis déjà plusieurs années, et une autre personne comme Albus Dumbledore se concentrait baguette en main pour jeter un sort à Fudge, Shyer et l'Auror pour que cette nouvelle ne s'ébruite pas, préférant leur faire croire qu'ils avaient annulé cette soirée.

- _Oubliette_, murmura-t-il.

Une sorte de brume invisible se condensa autour de la tête des trois personnes et leur mémoire fut effacé par le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Une fois rentré à la maison, Harry alla ranger ses nouveaux livres sur sa table de chevet pour ne pas les chercher parmi toute sa collection de livre noir, et attendit patiemment que son père revienne en s'entrainant dans la cave à métamorphoser des cailloux en Once.

C'était le dernier sort de métamorphose qu'il avait à maitriser pour métamorphoser ce magnifique animal avec tout et n'importe quoi.

Harry devait admettre qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour découvrir l'identité de ses parents. Toutes les personnes qui le savait étaient trop proches de son père pour le lui dire, ou avaient trop peur pour tenter quelque chose contre lui.

Comment pouvait-il découvrir quelque chose si personne n'était avec lui, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire n'était pas le fait qu'il ne savait pas qui étaient ses parents, il s'en foutait totalement de ça, ce qui l'énervait était le fait que son père lui mente et le lui cache.

- _Electro_, lança-t-il sur la pauvre chaise qui explosa sur le coup pendant que de l'électricité c'était créée autour de sa main.

Harry maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ce sortilège qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il pouvait tuer, détruire, torturer, exploser, c'était un sort vraiment extraordinaire, et il n'était pas interdit.

Donc aucun Ministère ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il faisait, car la Trace ne pouvait savoir quel sortilège il utilisait s'ils n'étaient pas interdits. Pratiquer pendant les mois de cours.

Le soir venu pendant le repas, le professeur Rogue fit irruption dans la demeure sans s'annoncer et entra dans le salon calmement.

- Charles, on doit parler, maintenant ! exigea-t-il.

Son père prit quelques secondes de réflexion et ordonna à Harry de sortir.

Harry, à contrecœur, sortit de la salle à manger l'air énervé et ferma la porte. Il resta cependant collé à la porte pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient, et grâce à un fabuleux sortilège il entendit distinctement la conversation.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda son père.

- Albus à découvert la véritable identité d'Harry, et surtout qui sont ses parents.

- Comment a-t-il fait ? s'exclama son père.

Harry sentait la peur dans la voix de son père. Pourquoi aurait-il peur si ses véritables parents étaient Jules et Ivanka Disboor et si son adoption s'était faites légalement ?

Seul le ton de la voix de son père confirmait indéniablement son hypothèse.

- Il a réussi à avoir une autorisation du Ministère pour déterrer le corps du véritable Harry Disboor.

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas su avant ? s'énerva son père. J'aurais pu l'en empêcher ! Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit avant !

- Tu n'es pas le centre de ma vie, Charles. Moi-même je n'aurais jamais cru que Fudge soit aussi stupide pour autoriser Dumbledore à faire ceci.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Faire ce… ce… cette chose, me concernait en premier lieu, tu aurais dû m'en parler !

Son père était réellement en colère, Harry jubilait, si seulement ils pouvaient faire mention de ses véritables parents.

- Sauf si bien-sûr tu n'es pas de notre côté mais dans celui de Dumbledore ? Ou pire, dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Je vois que tu as enfin tout compris ! Je ne suis ni de ton côté, ni dans celui de Dumbledore, et encore moins dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Aïe, le professeur Rogue était lui aussi en colère maintenant. De quel coté était-il dans ce cas ?

- Tu oses me dire ça dans ma maison, moi qui t'ai fait confiance, moi qui t'ai tout dit, qui t'ai mit dans la confidence de mes plus grands secrets !

- Ne sorts pas ta baguette, Charles !

- Comment oses-tu me défier dans ma propre maison ?

- Je ne te défie pas Charles ! Je ne suis que d'un seul coté ! Le seul qui m'intéresse c'est celui d'Harry. Il est le seul qui sera capable de mettre en place un système qui m'intéresserait. Il est le seul qui soit assez puissant et intelligent pour m'intéresser. Et si pour ça je dois jongler entre plusieurs groupes et prendre le meilleur de chacun d'eux pour aider Harry je le ferai.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sur un Severus Rogue en colère et Harry recula de surprise.

Bien que Severus Rogue soit en colère un sourire naquit sur son visage, un sourire froid, certes, mais confiant, comme s'il savait depuis le début qu'Harry écoutait derrière la porte.

Pour finir l'été le père d'Harry l'emmena dans un endroit miteux où apparemment, d'après les dires de son père, les gens qui veulent se cacher du Ministère de la Magie se réfugiaient, et les gens qui recherchent ceux qui se cachent du Ministère engageaient ces derniers.

Durant ce court voyage Harry avait eu peur, peur d'un petit homme gros et gras. Il l'avait regardé beaucoup trop longtemps, et il parlait avec une couverture tout en le regardant.

Comme si cet homme parlait de lui, comme s'il l'intéressait. Il était vite parti voir son père qui parlait à un homme, caché par une cape noir. Puis ils étaient partis.

Depuis, il n'arrivait pas à oublier son visage, ses long cheveux qui donnaient une impression qu'il ne se coiffait jamais. Son visage crasseux, sa forme rondouillette, cet air idiot sur le visage, ses yeux peureux, il ne pourrait oublier son visage avant longtemps.

**Titre du prochain chapitre : La colère du Lord** (à écrire, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'avancer)

**Date de publication : 10 Mai 2011** (Sûr!)


	31. La colère du Lord

Remercions la magnifique ANGIE pour cette correction éclair. Heureusement qu'elle est là!

**Chapitre 31 : La colère du Lord**

Octobre arriva et avec lui le départ de la délégation de Durmstrang vers le lieu maudit, Poudlard.

Avant de partir Harry eut un rire au souvenir de l'entrainement subit par la délégation pour en mettre plein les yeux aux autres idiots. Seul Harry, et Viktor Krum avaient été épargnés de cet entrainement. Harry l'avait demandé, et Krum y avait échappé grâce à son entraineur de Quidditch de l'équipe nationale qui ne voulait pas que son petit protégé ne se fasse trop mal.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda David à coté de lui.

Ils étaient dans le bateau et faisaient route vers Poudlard. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans la bibliothèque comme à leur habitude, David lisait un livre sur les métamorphoses d'un niveau extrême qu'Harry ne comprenait pas au vu des schémas explicatifs qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil. Alors que lui lisait un livre intitulé _« Construction magique »_, un livre qui lui sera utile dans le futur quand il aura créé son Horcruxe.

- Je me remémorais vos séances d'humiliation, répondit-il en souriant.

- Ne m'en parle pas, quand j'imagine que nous allons devoir faire de stupide galipette devant toute une flopé d'élèves qui ne savent même pas faire la différence entre une métamorphose Slipen et une métamorphose de Dic, s'insurgea David.

Harry ne répondit pas, ne préférant pas dire à David que même lui ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ces métamorphoses. Mais il était tout de même en total accord avec ce qu'il avait dit, ils allaient faire de stupide galipette devant une flopé d'élève plus idiots les uns que les autres, sauf peut-être Granger, à voir.

Ils attendirent alors le bruit d'une page que l'on déchire et regardèrent tous les deux en direction de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

- Je vous cherchais, dit le Directeur Karkaroff en les voyants.

Harry garda le silence, ne voyant pas à quoi ça servirait de répondre à ceci, car de toute façon il allait leur dire pourquoi il les cherchait, sinon il ne les aurait pas cherchés.

- Pourquoi vous nous cherchiez, Directeur Karkaroff ? demanda David.

Apparemment David n'avait pas la même logique que lui.

- Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que la Chef des sixièmes années s'est rétractée au dernier moment et ne vient plus, son second et un de ses camarades la remplacera.

- Très bien, Directeur Karkaroff, remercia Harry.

Le Directeur eut un sourire et sortit de la bibliothèque en faisant tournoyer sa fourrure.

- La délégation comportera donc que des garçons, fit remarquer David.

- Oui, et que des imbéciles comme ton frère, répondit Harry.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de parler des sujets qui fâchent ? Monsieur est malade et mes parents font très attention à sa santé, ils ont demandés au Directeur de faire très attention à lui contre une belle somme d'argent.

- Le pauvre, tu imagines s'il se casse un ongle ou pire, s'il est insulté ?

- Mes parents ne s'en remettraient pas, rigola David.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry, David et les autres élèves de Durmstrang, sans Tereza Topiline, la Chef qui s'était rétracté au dernier moment, se trouvaient assit à la table des Serpentard à écouter le discours plus qu'ennuyeux du gâteux Dumbledore.

En arrivant Harry n'avait parlé à personne, et n'avait croisé le regard de personne, il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer dès le début ça n'aurait pas fait bonne impression pour son image.

Seul Harry était calme autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, tandis que David, et sûrement les autres, étaient extatique devant le château et ses nombreux fantômes.

- Tu penses que tout le monde va s'inscrire à ce tournoi ? lui demanda David après qu'un certain Croupton eut terminé son discours.

Harry attendit que les cris de surprise ou d'étonnement s'arrêtent face à l'apparition de la nourriture pour répondre.

- Pour ce qui est de Durmstrang c'est certain, c'était la condition pour venir. Pour Beauxbâtons aussi, sinon elles ne seraient pas toutes venues, pour Poudlard ça m'étonnerait, il y a tellement d'idiots, d'incompétents, et de froussard dans cet établissement que je serais étonné que plus d'une vingtaine s'inscrive.

- De toute façon on sait très bien que c'est toi qui va être choisi par la coupe pour l'Institut, affirma David en mettant une fourchette de patte dans sa bouche.

- Evidemment, je suis le meilleur ! Et je le remporterai aussi.

- Ca c'est de la logique, rigola David.

Harry sourit à David et se mit à manger, regardant en même temps autour de lui juste pour voir s'il y avait eu du changement en un an. Mais comme il l'avait prévu aucun changement n'était visible. A la table des Serpentards, celle où il était assis, Drago Malefoy attirait l'attention sur lui, comme d'habitude, et il était entouré par une bande d'imbécile qui rigolait, comme d'habitude.

A Serdaigle et Poufsouffle rien de changé, et de toute façon même s'il y avait eu des changements il était certain qu'il ne les aurait jamais vus tellement les élèves de ces maison étaient effacés et inintéressant.

A Gryffondor, Granger était toujours en compagnie de Londubat et ils parlaient ensemble tout en jetant des regards qui se voulaient discret dans sa direction. Et le froussard de Ronald Weasley discutait avec deux Gryffondor avec beaucoup d'agitation. En somme cette maison plus qu'aucune autre faisait du bruit pour finalement n'avoir que quelques personnes qui vaillent la peine d'être connu.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a à savoir ici, dit David.

Harry avala sa fourchette d'haricot vert et regarda David.

- Il y en a beaucoup à dire pour pas grand chose d'intéressant, répondit Harry.

- Etant donné que nos discussions habituelles ne peuvent pas être continué en public, autant s'occuper avec ce qu'on a.

- Essayons de rendre le repas plus intéressant alors, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette de Phoenix.

- Harry, arrête, stoppa David. On vient juste d'arriver, on ne peut pas se faire remarquer dès le début.

- Comment tu veux que je m'amuse et que notre séjour soit intéressant si on ne peut pas jeter des sorts à ses imbéciles ? demanda Harry en montrant les élèves de Poudlard.

- On leur en jettera des sorts, mais attends un peu avant de torturer quelques Poudlardiens, dit David en souriant.

Harry sourit également et regarda avec envie une certaine personne assise à la table des Gryffondors. La personne qui recevait le mieux les maléfices selon lui.

- Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il faudrait attendre avant de s'y mettre ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis désolé Harry mais, il faudra attendre au moins…la fin du repas, répondit en souriant David.

- C'est raisonnable, dit Harry en remettant une fourchette d'haricot vert en bouche.

Harry vit Radoslav Kurski, le Chef des cinquièmes années le regarder de travers à droite de David qui était en face d'Harry.

- Tu as un problème Kurski ? demanda froidement Harry.

- Non, répondit amèrement Kurski.

Il retourna à son assiette et à sa passionnante conversation avec son second tandis qu'Harry maudissait à l'instant le Directeur Karkaroff pour avoir interdit à tous les élèves de Durmstrang de prononcer un quelconque mot qui désignerait une hiérarchie.

David regarda Harry et vit une certaine colère contenu sur son visage. Ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres qui formaient une ligne inquiétante, le front ridé, et surtout la grande inspiration qu'il prenait. Il fallait vite qu'il lui fasse oublier cette espèce d'imbécile qui se mêlait des conversations qui ne le regardait pas.

- Alors dis-moi, dit David en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Kurski, quelles sont les personnes intéressantes ici ? Pour nous je veux dire.

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda David d'un regard tellement noir, intense, que David se posa pendant quelques secondes la question s'il avait bien fait d'avoir essayé de lui faire oublier cet idiot de Kurski.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'attrapa pas sa baguette et les traits de son visage redevinrent normaux pour finalement répondre à sa question.

- Granger, répondit-il.

Harry se tourna rechercha Granger à la table des Gryffondors, ce qu'il trouva rapidement, l'ayant déjà repéré.

- Tu la vois là-bas ? demanda Harry et pointa du doigt la Gryffondor. Elle nous tourne le dos, elle a les cheveux lisses.

David la chercha, essayant de la trouver parmi tous ses élèves à la robe noire. Il remarqua cependant une fille qui se retourna. Elle les fixait d'un regard tellement noir que David eut l'impression qu'il s'était déjà passé quelque chose entre Harry et elle durant sa deuxième année, une relation évidemment qui n'était pas basé sur les bons rapports.

- Ce ne serait pas celle qui…

David n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase qu'il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il vit Harry faire un signe de la main à la fille avec un grand sourire.

- SALUT GRANGER ! cria-t-il.

Immédiatement la fameuse Granger se retourna et se remit à parler avec son voisin d'en face qui jeta juste après un regard dans leur direction.

David vérifia si à la table des professeurs quelqu'un se levait mais heureusement personne ne bougea, cependant un maximum de personne regardait dans leur direction, élève comme professeur.

- Heureusement qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer, dit David.

- C'était trop tentant.

- Très bien, et cette Granger, qu'est ce qu'elle a d'intéressant ?

Harry décida enfin de laisser tranquille cette Granger pour s'intéresser finalement à son ami qui lui posait des questions.

- Hermione Granger est doué dans tout ce qu'elle fait, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle réussit toutes ses potions et tous ses sorts. Elle est intelligente, perspicace et à une logique à toute épreuve.

- Si je ne connaissais pas tes idéaux je dirais que tu as le béguin, dit David en souriant.

Harry donna un violent coup de pied sous la table, évitant ainsi de sortir sa baguette pour lui faire regretter cette bêtise.

- T'es malade ! Ca fait mal, s'écria David en se baissant pour se frotter la jambe.

- C'était le but, la prochaine fois j'utiliserais autre chose, prévint Harry.

David regarda Harry d'un air mauvais mais il le perdit vite pour poser une autre question.

- Donc Granger pourrait nous intéresser ?

- Elle m'intéresse déjà.

- Et tu crois qu'elle nous suivrait ? Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais elle n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier plus que ça.

- Le jour où on aura réussi ce que l'on veut, elle n'aura pas le choix si elle veut rester.

David comprit tout ce que voulu dire Harry dans cette phrase. Il ne pouvait certes pas parler explicitement si près d'oreilles indiscrètes aux alentours, mais ils se connaissaient assez pour se comprendre un minimum. Il traduit donc facilement cette phrase : Quand le monde sorcier sera à leur pied, Granger devra obligatoirement les suivre si elle veut rester en vie.

- Très bien, s'exclama David, qui d'autre ?

- Londubat, répondit immédiatement Harry. C'est le mec juste à coté de Granger et qui parle avec elle, dit-il sans se retourner.

Harry vit David se pencher sur le coté pour voir de qui il parlait et hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, mais il l'est un minimum et malgré toute sa stupidité il réussi à se sortir des situations les plus risqué, dit-il en pensant au Basilic et à ce qu'il savait sur la fin de leur première année. Mais surtout, il est puissant.

- Tu l'as déjà vu à l'œuvre ? demanda David.

- Non mais…

- Dans ce cas il ne sert à rien d'être puissant si on ne sait pas s'en servir, répliqua instantanément David.

- Laisse-moi finir David ! s'exclama Harry. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas vu l'utiliser mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est incompétent. Tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est apprendre de nombreux sorts. Et le jour où il sera enfin en pleine possession de ses moyens je peux te promettre qu'il saura également t'intéresser.

- Si tu le dis, répondit David amèrement.

Harry savait que David n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intéressant chez quelqu'un qui n'avait pour l'instant rien d'intéressant. Mais ce qu'il savait surtout c'est que son meilleur ami n'était pas une personne patiente, contrairement à lui.

David quant à lui fulminait. Comment ce Londubat et cette Granger pouvaient autant intéresser Harry, comment ce faisait-il qu'il faisait leur louange alors qu'il n'était même pas capable d'émettre une petite opinion sur ce qu'il pensait de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de la reconnaissance et c'était ceux-là qui en recevaient.

C'est alors que des bruits de couverts qui tombent et d'assiettes cassées interrompit les pensées des deux amis.

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers la source du bruit et ils purent tous les deux voir un garçon d'à peu près leur âge, blond, parfaitement lisse tenir tête à un de ses camarades beaucoup plus vieux.

Harry souriait de ce petit spectacle, il rêvait depuis longtemps de voir Malefoy se faire écrabouiller et remettre à sa place. Cet idiot arrogant était maintenant seul, enfin presque avec Crabbe et Goyle, face à trois septièmes années qui le menaçaient de leur baguette.

Un silence magnifique s'installa dans la salle, et la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry fut que Malefoy se ferait humilier à la vue de tout le monde.

Harry jubilait. Il y avait quand même une chose qui étonnait Harry, Malefoy n'avait toujours pas sorti sa baguette et ses deux acolytes restaient derrière à ne rien faire.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien donner l'impression à Malefoy qu'il ne craignait rien face à trois septièmes années qui pointait leur baguette dans sa direction, mis à part le fait que le professeur Rogue se rapprochait dangereusement de leur position. Si ces septièmes années étaient vraiment en colère contre Malefoy, professeur ou non, rien ne les empêcherais de lui faire mordre la poussière.

- Je ne pense pas que lever votre baguette sur moi soit la chose la plus intelligente que vous puissiez faire, surtout quand on prend quelque seconde à se remémorer la fois ou vous l'avez fait ! s'exclama alors Malefoy.

Quelque soit la chose que Malefoy ait fait, ses paroles eurent apparemment l'effet escompté car ils baissèrent presque immédiatement leur baguette avec un air dépité et humilié sur le visage.

- Jill ! Scott ! Stephen ! Assit ! C'est pareil pour vous, s'exclama le professeur Rogue à Malefoy une fois à niveau.

Les six Serpentards se rassirent instantanément sans discuter.

- La prochaine fois qu'il vous prendra l'envie de faire les intéressants, ayez au moins l'obligeance de le faire dans la discrétion et non pas à la vue de tout le monde comme de stupides Gryffondor en manque d'attention !

Sur ces belles paroles le professeur Rogue retourna s'assoir sans en rajouter d'avantage.

- C'est qui ce blond qui a tenu tête aux trois autres ? demanda David une fois que le brouhaha de la grande salle revint.

- Quelqu'un de stupide, prétentieux et arrogant, répondit Harry de mauvaise fois en regardant les élèves se calmer et reprendre leur repas qui en était au dessert.

Il regarda David et le vit le regarder bizarrement, les sourcils froncés et Harry sut que David se doutait de quelque chose. Parfois il détestait que David le connaisse trop bien.

David posa alors ses couverts et le regarda fixement, droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre lui, Harry, mais ce que j'ai vu de lui n'est pas ce que tu as dit. J'ai vu quelqu'un de charismatique, de sûr de lui et de ce que j'ai compris de suffisamment puissant pour tenir tête à trois élèves plus âgé que lui. Nous avons un projet, et pas un projet facile donc excuse-moi mais je me fiche de tes sentiments personnels. Donc si toi tu ne t'intéresse pas à lui, moi je le ferai.

Harry était stupéfait, ébahi et… et très en colère. Jamais David ne lui avait témoigné autant d'irrespect. Il était sûr qu'à ce moment même il rêvait de sortir sa baguette et lui envoyé son plus puissant _Electro_.

Après avoir regardé David sans cligner des yeux une seule fois pendant un certain moment, et sans que David ne les baisse, Harry balança ses couverts, se leva et sortit de la grande salle sans que personne, à part les élèves de Durmstrang et quelques Serpentard, ne le remarque.

Harry était en colère et énervé, il avait poussé des élèves qui sortaient eux aussi de la grande salle mais ça ne l'avait pas calmé pour autant, bien au contraire cela l'avait encore plus énervé. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se pousser du milieu ! Pourquoi étaient-ils tous sur son passage ! Pourquoi tout le monde le contrariait !

- HARRY ! ATTENDS ! entendit-il.

Harry fulmina encore plus. Rien que d'entendre cette voix l'appeler lui donner envie de se retourner et de lui envoyer le pire maléfice de son répertoire. Et il comptait bien le faire souffrir, il était peut-être son ami mais il restait inférieur à lui.

Il ouvrit alors une salle de classe sur sa droite et en claqua la porte avant de sortir sa baguette dans un geste rageur.

- _ELECTRO_ ! cria-t-il en visant la table principale de la salle.

Un épais éclair bleu fila à une vitesse vertigineuse en direction de la table et l'engloba rapidement avant qu'elle n'explose. Seulement cette explosion ne calma pas Harry et il tint le sortilège provoquant des dizaines d'éclair qui se propagèrent sur les chaises aux alentours qui explosèrent à leur tour.

Dans tout ce vacarme d'explosion Harry n'avait pas entendu David entrer le regarder stupéfait, la bouche ouverte.

Une fois qu'Harry arrêta le sortilège il contempla les dégâts, sourire aux lèvres, la tête pleine de promesse de torture et de maléfice plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

- C'est incroyable, s'exclama alors David, tu es presque au maximum avec ce sortilège.

Harry ne se retourna pas, resta immobile, sa main serrant de plus en plus fort sa baguette, la colère montant en flèche.

- _Electro_ ! s'écria Harry en se retournant.

- _STABLIS_ !

David n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier pour se protéger tellement il avait été surpris de l'attaque soudaine.

Un bouclier vert luminescent apparu devant David et l'éclair tapa avec force sur ce bouclier qui se plia en deux avant de se reconstruire et de bloquer le sortilège d'Harry qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

David tenait le coup, il savait que tôt ou tard ce jour devrait arriver, le jour où il devrait réellement combattre contre Harry et s'affirmer pour lui montrer qu'il ne serait pas un simple spectateur mais un acteur, comme il le serait aussi. Il devait montrer à Lord Bhrayor qu'il était capable de le suivre, Mais en ce moment il avait peur de sa colère qui semblait immense.

Il sentait qu'Harry ne faiblissait pas et que son sort tentait toujours des percées sur son bouclier mais le bouclier était conçu pour résister à presque tous les sorts qui utilisaient un élément. Etant donné qu'Harry avait apprit, la bibliothèque de son père qui était conséquente sur le sujet, David s'était aussi renseigné sur comment se protéger de la plupart des sorts de ce gabarit.

C'est pour cela qu'en ce moment même une boule d'éclair bleu commençait à prendre de l'ampleur et de grossir, car le bouclier qu'il avait utilisé permettait de stabiliser l'élément, de le condenser et de le réunir en un même endroit, c'est-à-dire dans le bouclier.

- POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS, IMBECILE ! cria Harry en colère. TU N'AS PAS A ME PARLER COMME CA !

Tout à coup le bouclier ne tint plus et l'énorme boule d'éclair qui devait faire la taille d'un souaffle, ne bougea pas mais commença de nouveau à grésiller et devenir instable.

Harry regarda émerveillé la réaction de son sort, tandis que David reculait contre le mur, effrayé, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait à eux deux.

La boule se mit à vibrer de plus en plus puis elle explosa avec une telle puissance que tout ce qui était aux alentours fut soufflé tel de vulgaires fétus de paille. Soufflé et carbonisé au pied des murs.

Seule une personne était restée debout au centre de la pièce, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, alors que David était contre un mur, sans cheveux, disparut à cause de l'explosion, les yeux fermés, allongé dans un bain de sang, le corps meurtri, la chair à la vue de tous et les yeux fermés.

Harry ne bougeait pas, toujours souriant, toujours protégé par son bouclier qu'il avait invoqué in extrémis, regardant David se noyer dans sa honte et son arrogance.

- Que ça te serve de leçon, dit-il froidement avant de sortir de la pièce en laissant David allongé pour mort, ou peut-être l'était-il déjà.

On n'énerve pas, et on n'affronte pas Lord Bhrayor sans en payer les conséquences !

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ! s'exclama David derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit David boiter, recouvert de sang, s'il n'avait pas été si énervé il l'aurait prit en pitié. Mais ce n'était pas le cas !

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre : Avouer ses fautes, pour une amitié

Date de publication du prochain chapitre : 24 Mai 2011


	32. Avouer ses fautes, pour une amitié

Merci beaucoup, pour toutes ces reviews super intéressante et qui font super plaisir. Je remercie une nouvelle fois **ANGIE** pour sa correction, cette fois-ci elle a eu le droit à un délai plus long, donc régalez-vous de cette magnifique correction.

**Chapitre 32 : Avouer ses fautes, pour une amitié**

- Tu tiens à peine debout, et je t'ai battu en quelques secondes, dit Harry froidement.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Avec la raclée qu'il venait de se prendre il arrivait encore à tenir debout et surtout à lui tenir tête, encore.

- Tu ne m'as pas battu, s'exclama David baguette à la main, je suis encore debout.

- Tu es prêt pour l'infirmerie alors que moi je n'ai pas une seule égratignure, ais un peu de fierté David.

- Si tu me crois capable d'abandonner c'est que tu me sous-estime Harry. Tu n'as jamais réussi à voir la puissance que je détenais, ni les connaissances que je possédais. Malgré tout les efforts que je faisais pour te le montrer tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu ne m'as jamais montré une quelconque reconnaissance.

- Alors c'est de cela dont tu veux parler ?

- Non, pas principalement ! Je veux que tu écoutes mes conseils ! s'énerva David.

- Pourquoi ? s'énerva à son tour Harry.

- Je suis ton second, pas un de tes suivants que tu traiterais comme des moins que rien !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu serais mon second plus tard ! dit Harry.

David encaissa le coup, sans rien dire, estomaqué. Alors il le voyait comme ça ? Il le voyait comme un petit chien qui suivrait son maître ? Il ne l'accepterait jamais !

- Dans ce cas je n'ai rien à faire avec toi ! Je n'ai pas voulu te suivre la dernière fois parce que tu voulais être au coté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne te suivrais pas pour en retrouver un autre, dit David défait.

David se retourna, et commença à partir, à l'opposé d'Harry.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir ! _ELECTRO_ !

- _SPLENTUS_ ! s'écria David en se retournant rapidement.

David avait pointé sa baguette sur le mur de droite ce qui eut pour effet de créer un mur entre Harry et lui. Puis il partit, laissant Harry dans sa colère.

Harry de son coté vit son énorme éclair s'écraser sur un mur qui venait à peine d'apparaitre, de colère par son échec il incanta à nouveau la formule mais rien n'y fit, le mur resta là.

- Votre sortilège ne fera pas disparaitre ce mur ! entendit-il.

Harry se retourna en direction de la voix, et vit le professeur Rogue au milieu du couloir derrière lui.

- Ni la vérité qu'à énoncé votre ami.

- Ca vous arrive souvent d'écouter la conversation des autres ? s'exclama Harry.

Harry commença à partir, ne voulant pas entamer une conversation avec ce professeur qui avait un peu trop souvent raison. Malheureusement la seule issue qu'il restait à cause de David c'était de passer devant le professeur Rogue.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la réflexion, répondit le professeur Rogue froidement.

Le professeur Rogue se déplaça en face d'Harry, l'empêchant ainsi de partir. Harry le regarda dans les yeux essayant d'impressionner le professeur ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse le faire bouger sans essayer la force, étant sûr de perdre ça ne servirait à rien.

- Il ne sert à rien de tenter la Légilimencie avec moi ! Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas la magie ?

Harry le regarda avec le regard le plus noir qu'il puisse faire, mais cela n'aida en rien. Evidement que la Légilimencie ne servait à rien avec lui, il avait été espion pour Dumbledore et Voldemort en même temps, et chacun d'eux croyait avec ferveur que sa loyauté allait de leur coté.

Quand à la magie, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'utiliser contre le professeur Rogue. La peur ? Non, il se savait plus puissant. Le respect ? Sûrement. Il comprit finalement que rien ne ferait bouger le professeur Rogue tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry défaitiste.

- Précisez donc, je ne suis pas dans votre misérable tête !

- Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas, dit-il en ne détournant cependant pas le regard.

- Si vous voulez que je vous laisse, utilisez donc la magie, il semble que c'est votre spécialité de faire souffrir les gens qui vous ennuient.

- Non, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il voulait, et de quoi il voulait parler, et il savait que la conversation n'allait pas tourner en sa faveur.

- Savez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait souffrir ses alliés qui l'ennuyaient ? A tel point qu'on ne pouvait plus les appeler des alliés mais des serviteurs. A tel point que ces mêmes serviteurs ne le suivait plus par conviction ou respect mais par crainte. Est-ce cela que vous voulez ? Car si c'est le cas, Monsieur Disboor, vous ne perdrez pas seulement votre ami, mais tous les alliés qui vous suivaient par respect et par conviction, à commencer par votre ami, puis par moi. Ce que j'ai vu et entendu n'ait pas l'Harry Disboor que je connais ! Celui que je connais écouterait les conseils de son ami, ou essaierait de le comprendre, il en débattrait. Et surtout même si je sais que vous avez des penchants plutôt cruels, j'aime penser que l'Harry Disboor que je connais ne lancerait pas des sorts à ses alliés au risque de les perdre comme un idiot ! Alors reprenez-vous immédiatement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Auquel cas vous perdrez tout ce que vous avez construit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car croyez-moi le chemin que vous emprunté est encore long et extrêmement difficile et vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide possible. Réfléchissez-y, et la prochaine fois que je vous parlerais à nouveau, j'espère retrouver une personne que je connais, pas un inconnu !

Pendant que le professeur Rogue tournait les talons, Harry se plongea dans ses pensées, repensant à cette conversation, à ses gestes, et aux paroles de David.

Puis tout fut brutal, il eut l'impression qu'un hippogriffe lui était tombé dessus. Il se mit dos au mur et laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. N'y croyant pas. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Comment avait-il pu devenir exactement comme Voldemort !

Il avait promis à David qu'il serait son second et il venait de lui confirmer le contraire. Puis toutes les fois où il avait torturé David lui revinrent, comment avait-il pu le toucher, comment avait-il pu le traiter ainsi ! Quel idiot il pouvait-être !

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, il fallait qu'il montre à David qu'il comptait pour lui, et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il écoute plus ce que lui disait son ami, qu'il lui montre plus qu'il comptait pour lui. Il fallait qu'il lui montre que finalement, sans lui, sans son meilleur ami, son meilleur allié, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Finalement, Harry se rendit compte d'une chose qu'il ne s'était pas encore aperçu, David lui était indispensable. Et c'est cela qu'il fallait qu'il dise à David.

Sans David tout s'effondrait !

Il se leva, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, sans se trouver ridicule où tomber dans le mélodramatique, et prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentard qui leur avait été attribué.

C'est toujours dans ses pensées qu'il donna le mot de passe au tableau qui gardait l'entrée. Le tableau s'ouvrit et Harry s'engouffra dans l'antre des rusés.

Il chercha David, sans le voir. Il vit cependant un crétin de première génération assis dans un fauteuil avec quelques Serpentard qui buvait ses paroles stupide.

- Kurski ! Où est David ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sa mère !

Harry ne releva pas la provocation et partit voir dans les dortoirs s'il n'y était pas, mais il ne le trouva pas, il n'y avait personne.

Il ressortit donc des dortoirs et partit en direction du lac. S'il avait apprit une chose depuis toutes ses années au coté de David, c'est qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même passion pour l'eau.

Quand ils devaient réfléchir ou qu'ils avaient un gros ras-le-bol c'est à coté de l'eau qu'ils allaient, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se dirigea vers le lac et qu'il trouva David assit devant l'eau en train de remuer sa baguette et de s'amuser avec l'eau, faisant tournoyer un filet sans passion.

- David ? appela-t-il.

Il n'avait pas parlé fort, mais il savait que David l'avait entendu, le filet d'eau était tombé aussitôt, mais David ne répondait pas, restant silencieux et immobile.

Harry se sentait mal, il était extrêmement rare qu'il ne soit pas sûr de lui, et ce moment-là en faisait partit. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas été correct et qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin.

Il se savait cruel, violent, méchant, insensible, arrogant, rusé, ambitieux, sarcastique, égoïste mais il savait aussi qu'il tenait plus que tout à l'amitié de David. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère, il ne lui avait jamais menti et il appréciait cela.

- David, je… je suis désolé.

David ne réagit pas. Harry devait reconnaitre qu'il s'étonnait lui-même, jamais il aurait cru se sentir aussi mal, pour un simple sentiment d'amitié.

- Je sais que j'ai eu tord. Tout à l'heure dans la grande salle je t'ai vu être intéressé par Malefoy qui pour moi est un abruti qui se croit tout permis et au-dessus de tout, et au lieu de t'écouter et d'essayer de comprendre ton point de vu, je me suis braqué et j'ai refusé tout ce que tu voulais dire. Tu es mon second, tu le resteras ! Tu as eu raison de te dresser contre moi et de me montrer que j'avais tord.

David n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil, Harry n'avait pas bougé non plus préférant ne pas prendre de risque avec David qui avait sa baguette à la main et il savait de quoi il était capable avec, donc en restant à quelques mètres de lui il amenuisait le risque de se prendre un sortilège de métamorphose de son cru.

- Je crois que je me suis senti trahi quand tu t'es intéressé à Malefoy alors que je te disais qu'il ne l'était pas, je n'ai pas vu ou peut-être pas voulu voir que c'était pour le bien de notre cause et que tu ne voyais que cet intérêt.

- Je ne peux pas te trahir, Harry. Bien sûr que je t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait, mais malgré ça je ne pourrais pas te trahir.

Harry se risqua à s'approcher et s'asseoir à coté de David.

- Je te promets que c'était exceptionnel, et s'il y a une prochaine fois, réagi de la même manière et tout se passera bien.

- J'espère sincèrement que ça ne se reproduira plus, parce que la prochaine fois je ne resterais pas passif, j'attaquerais sérieusement, dit David en pointant Harry du doigt.

- Tu pourras toujours essayer, sourit Harry.

Harry le prenait à la rigolade, mais David ne souriait pas, il regardait Harry fixement, les sourcils froncé.

- La prochaine fois je ne rigolerai pas Harry, rappela David, j'attaquerai vraiment, et notre amitié sera terminé. Tes secrets seront toujours gardé et j'espère que les miens le seront aussi, mais je ne serais plus à tes cotés.

Il ne rigolait vraiment pas ! Harry se rendait enfin compte que David l'avait sérieusement mal pris.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là, David. Si nous nous séparons, tous nos plans tombent à l'eau, jamais je réussirais à mettre les sorciers au creux de ma main, j'ai besoin de toi David.

- Ca fait du bien de recevoir un peu de considération, tu devrais le faire un peu plus souvent, et pas qu'avec moi, les gens rechercherais plus ton avis et ton approbation.

- Je te promets de le faire plus souvent. Dorénavant j'écouterai plus souvent mon meilleur ami.

- Ton second !

- Mon second, approuva Harry.

- Et ton conseillé !

- Tout compte fait sans toi je ne peux rien faire, rigola Harry, mais tu as raison, en plus d'être mon meilleur ami tu es mon second et mon conseillé.

- Parfait, s'exclama David, maintenant que tout est mis à plat tu vas soigner ton second avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

- Enfin, je croyais que j'allais devoir pleurer. Allez, viens mauviette.

Harry regardait ses camarades passer devant lui, ses camarades stupides et incompétents de Durmstrang qui croyaient qu'en balançant leur nom dans la coupe ils seraient obligatoirement choisis. Ils se faisaient d énormes illusions !

Il s'était assis sur un coté de la salle où la coupe avait été entreposée, David à ses coté en commentant ce qui se passait devant eux.

- Ta Granger elle ne quitte jamais ses livres ? demanda David en désignant la fille en face d'eux.

- Non, répondit-il simplement en regardant Krum déposer son nom dans la coupe. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils puissent ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'ils pourront être choisit ces idiots, s'exclama Harry.

- On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, ils n'ont pas le choix, répondit David. T'as vu ça ! s'écria David en le bousculant.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry en continuant de regarder la coupe, commesi la flamme était enchantée pour éviter que son regard la quitte.

- T'as pas vu ? demanda de nouveau David en le bousculant pour la deuxième fois.

- Pousse-moi encore une fois et je t'arrache les bras, dit Harry en ne s'arrachant pas de la contemplation de la coupe.

- Arrêtes de la regarder tu vas la faire fondre !

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! s'exclama Harry en regardant directement David.

- Viktor et Granger se sont regardé, répondit David.

Harry regardait David mais ne répondait pas, il cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait prouver que la personne en face de lui n'était pas son ami. Quelqu'un sous métamorphose ? Polynectar ? Illusion ? Non parce que David qui s'intéressait à son frère était tout de même incroyable.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda David qui avait perdu son air étonné pour un air plus sceptique.

- Je me demandais si tu étais bien mon ami, répondit Harry. Généralement tu ne t'intéresse jamais à ton frère sauf pour l'éviter ou l'ignorer du mieux que possible, ou le combattre. Et là tu t'es intéressé à lui parce qu'il a regardé Granger, avoue que c'est plutôt bizarre, tu ne penses pas ?

- Pas bizarre, intéressant, corrigea David.

- Expliques ! Je suis largué.

- Le regard qu'ils se sont lancé n'était pas anodin, c'était un regard qui voulait dire : « _tu_ _m'intéresse_ ». Voilà pourquoi c'est intéressant. Mon frère est quelqu'un de _bien_, donc si quelque chose devait arriver à Granger alors que ça devient de plus en plus sérieux il pourrait regretter de s'y être intéressé.

- Non ! refusa Harry.

- Quoi non ? demanda David étonné.

- On ne touche pas à Granger. Je te rappelle que je la veux à mes cotés, si on commence à la maltraiter et à s'en servir pour assouvir un besoin de vengeance on ne pourra jamais arriver à l'avoir avec nous, et Londubat non plus.

- Parce que tu crois un jour les avoir ?

- Je l'espère.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama David.

- Je m'en fiche David ! Toi tu es intéressé par Malefoy alors que moi je ne le suis pas et je l'accepte. Moi je suis intéressé par Granger et Londubat, donc tu l'acceptes. Je t'ai dit que je ne ferais rien à Malefoy, donc tu ne feras rien également à Granger.

Harry voyait bien que David n'était pas content, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de se ramollir parce qu'il avait failli perdre David, il restait avant tout le Chef, et il avait toujours ses opinions, il était hors de question que David fasse tout ce qu'il a envie de faire. Si David avait son mot à dire en ce qui le concernait, Harry l'avait également.

- Comme tu veux, mais le jour où tu te casseras les dents, n'oublie pas que je t'avais dit qu'ils ne nous serviraient à rien, prévint David.

- Pareil pour toi.

- Aucun souci, je sais que j'y arriverai, assura David. Bon, je te laisse il faut que je m'entraine.

- Tu vas t'entrainer à quoi ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Je suis en train de finir un projet et tu le sauras quand j'aurais fini.

Harry regarda David se lever toujours ignorant quand aux entrainements de son ami. Mais il se réconforta en se disant que de toute façon il le saura bien à un moment donné, et qu'il avait ses propres entrainements à gérer.

Harry vit David revenir vers lui, sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il n'avait fait que trois pas.

- Tu viens, on va mettre nos noms, dit-il.

Harry sourit et se leva, ce fut ensemble que David et Harry s'approchèrent de la coupe des trois sorciers qui était entouré d'une limite d'âge placé par Dumbledore. Sans le vouloir, ils avaient à tous les deux instauré un silence qu'ils aimaient. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient une aura qui faisait que dès qu'ils entraient dans une pièce on était obligé de les regarder, et ils aimaient ça.

Harry était subjugué par la coupe, elle enfermait en elle un pouvoir immense et tellement ancien qu'il arrivait à le ressentir, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était captivé par la coupe aux flammes magique.

David s'approchait de la coupe en compagnie de son Chef, regardant autour de lui majestueusement. Tous les élèves de Durmstrang baissèrent les yeux devant son regard, sauf un, son frère ! Pauvre imbécile ! Bientôt…bientôt il s'occupera de son cas ! Pour les élèves de Poudlard ils les regardaient s'avancer en silence, sans les lâcher du regard. Respect, crainte, curiosité ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout le monde les regardaient.

Tous les deux s'avancèrent calmement, l'un machinalement, enfermé dans une bulle où seul lui et la coupe existait, l'autre contemplant les effets de leur présence assurés.

C'est alors qu'un groupe de fille entrèrent, les filles de Beauxbâtons, leur effet fut raté remarqua David. Elles avaient apparemment essayé de faire une entrée remarquée et splendide, mais l'attention n'étaient pas sur elles, mais sur eux !

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la ligne d'âge qu'ils regardèrent, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer pour eux. Harry, qui avait quitté la coupe et regardait maintenant la ligne bleue, leva son regard vers David qui en fit autant.

Par ce seul regard ils se donnèrent confiance et firent un pas, rien ne se passa, ils sourirent.

- Prêt ? demanda David.

- Prêt.

Ils jetèrent le bout de parchemin où leur nom et leur école était écrit dessus, puis sans faire attention aux regards que leur jetaient les présents dans la salle ni au capharnaüm qui suivit par l'arrivé des jumeaux Weasley, ils sortirent fier de s'être fait remarquer.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

David commençait à s'ennuyer, et il en avait marre de trainer dans les couloirs ce soir. Il voulait s'entrainer mais Harry refusait qu'il s'en aille. Le ton d'évidence qu'il employait depuis plus d'une demi-heure l'agaçait.

_« Il faut faire circuler le sang ! »_

Comme il avait envie de le lui en donner du sang en ce moment !

- Ca y est ! s'exclama Harry au tournant.

- De quoi …

David vit au bout du couloir un grand garçon qui devait avoir une année de plus qu'eux, que lui voulait-il ? Il vit Harry sortir sa baguette, remarqua que le garçon était roux, et compris.

- OK, j'ai compris, dit-il en sortant également sa baguette.

Harry jeta un sort d'immobilisation en informulé puis courut jusqu'à Weasley, suivit de David, attrapa le rouquin puis entra dans une salle toute proche sans se faire remarquer, et David referma la porte.

- On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser, s'écria Harry en réveillant Weasley.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Une amitié pas apprécié_

_Publication : 8 Juin 2011_


	33. Une amitié pas apprécié

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires génial, j'espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre, et bien plus encore, lisez ce chapitre tout en pensant que les fautes qu'il n'y a pas c'est grâce à **ANGIE**!

**Chapitre 33 : Retournement de situation**

_- On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser, s'écria Harry en réveillant Weasley._

Quelques temps plus tard, une soirée mémorable, et un souvenir effacé, tous les élèves et professeur, plus quelques personnalités, furent présents dans la grande salle pour découvrir les futurs champions du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, un peu n'importe où et n'importe comment, Dumbledore parla pour expliquer que tout le monde allait bientôt connaitre le nom des trois champions.

Harry et David étaient debout à attendre les noms, sans écouter Dumbledore, passionné par leur propre discussion à dénigrer toutes les personnes qu'ils voyaient, lorsque la plupart des chandelles s'éteignirent arrêtant ainsi la conversation plus que houleuse qu'avait les deux amis, parce qu'il fallait le dire, ils parlaient mais c'était surtout pour ne rien dire.

Harry regarda donc Dumbledore, impatient de connaitre le nom des champions. Un silence religieux s'était installé et tous les regards étaient tournés vers le Directeur de Poudlard, debout à coté de l'imposante Coupe de Feu qui réfléchissait toujours aux choix qui lui étaient possibles.

Harry vit David regarder sa montre puis soudainement les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent rouges, et des étincelles magnifiques s'envolèrent. Un morceau de parchemin noirci fut éjecté par une langue de feu et tomba lentement, rattrapé par le vieux Dumbledore.

Harry était impatient, sans le faire exprès il retint sa respiration, attendant, tel un enfant devant ses jouets, que Dumbledore énonce le premier champion choisit par la coupe enchanté.

- Le champion de l'Institut de Durmstrang, s'exclama-t-il, sera David Krum.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata de la part des élèves de Durmstrang, étonnant tout de même David croyant que personne ne l'appréciait. Mais Harry ne souriait pas, il n'avait pas été choisi, il avait eu peur un moment que la coupe choisisse un des deux Krum, car il le savait Viktor était un excellent sorcier, et son frère l'était tout autant, et c'était ce qui s'était passé. Mais après tout que pouvait-il y faire ? La coupe l'avait choisi, et il préférait que ce soit David plutôt que Viktor. Donc finalement, même s'il l'avait de travers, il devait être heureux pour son ami.

- Je croyais qu'aucun Chef et Sous-chef ne m'appréciaient ? demanda David en se penchant vers Harry qui applaudissait tout autant que les autres élèves.

- Ils te détestent, c'est certain, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire, regarde leur visage.

David fit ce que lui disait son ami et vit, en effet, les regards coléreux des élèves de Durmstrang, et assurément haineux celui de son frère qui voyait l'un de ses rêves se briser.

David s'avança alors vers Dumbledore en le regardant dans les yeux, souriant bêtement. Il avait été choisit !

- Bravo, David ! s'exclama le Directeur Karkaroff en applaudissant avec énergie.

David ignora totalement son Directeur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rester accroché à ce regard perçant.

Il passa à coté de Dumbledore, le vieux directeur ne voulu pas lâcher le regard, David non plus, cherchant à lutter de toutes ses forces à l'attaque que faisait ce lâche de Dumbledore ! Harry ne l'avait pas entrainé depuis toutes ces années pour rien, et il avait dit qu'il était excellent, le professeur Aleksandrov également.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à faire sortir Dumbledore – ou s'était-il retiré ? – il put continuer son avancée vers la salle à coté de la table des professeurs, avec une marche peu assurée et tremblotante.

- Pauvre inconscient, dit-il en s'appuyant contre un mur lorsqu'il eut descendu les marches.

David n'arrivait pas à concevoir que le soi-disant mage blanc utilise la Légilimencie sur un enfant de seulement quatorze ans ! A quoi lui servait-il de… Bien sûr !

David se mit à sourire, il avait trouvé comment il allait savoir qui etaient les parents d'Harry !

David vit alors une fille, qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, descendre les marches gracieusement. Il l'avait déjà vu quand elle avait voulu faire un effet grandiose en entrant dans la salle pour déposer son nom dans la coupe, malheureusement pour elle il avait plus de charme !

Il devait tout de même admettre que c'était une fille magnifique, remarqua-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement de lui avec un grand sourire et un chapeau ridicule.

Elle se posta à coté de lui, de l'autre coté de la cheminée sans rien dire. Le calme fut toujours présent quand le champion de Poudlard entra dans cette petite pièce.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui, je m'appelle Cédric Diggory.

Il se foutait comme de sa première chaussette quel était son nom, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait manger la poussière. C'est pour cela qu'il l'ignora totalement.

A peine quelques minutes après, les directeurs de chaque école et les deux personnes du Ministère britannique entrèrent également dans la pièce.

- David, comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda le Directeur Karkaroff en s'approchant de lui.

- Je vais bien, très bien, Directeur Karkaroff, répondit-il en souriant.

- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, après tout tu es l'un de mes meilleurs éléments qui pouvait être choisi pour représenter Durmstrang.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, Directeur Karkaroff.

Un toussotement attira l'attention des champions et de leur directeur. Chacun d'eux se tourna donc vers les deux personnes du ministère, Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey. S'il avait bien compris Verpey travaillait dans le Département des jeux et des sports magiques, l'autre par contre il ne savait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était quelqu'un d'important.

- Tout d'abord je voudrais vous féliciter pour avoir été choisi par la coupe, commença Mr Croupton. Ensuite je vais vous donner quelques instructions. Nous ne vous diront pas en quoi consiste la première tâche, le but de celle-ci est de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier… Très importante… Cette première tâche se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander de l'aide, ou d'en accepter une, qui viendrait de leur professeur. Ils affronteront la première tâche armés seulement de leur baguette magique. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche leur seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie exigés par les diverses épreuves du tournoi, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année.

- Ca va être une partie de plaisir, ne put s'empêcher de dire David ironiquement.

Les champions, les directeurs et les deux personnes du ministère le regardèrent, ce qui ne dérangeait pas David, mais cela dérangeait son directeur apparemment car il le poussa pour le faire sortir.

- Vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous, professeur Karkaroff.

Le professeur Karkaroff l'ignora et poussa David un peu plus vers la sortie, sans un mot.

Sans se concerter ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bateau, sachant tous les deux qu'il fallait rentrer se coucher après cette soirée d'attente.

Quand il entra dans le bateau, personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, à part Harry qui s'était endormi sur un canapé.

- Dommage que tes camarades n'apprécient pas le fait que tu sois aussi puissant à seulement quatorze ans, tu aurais pu avoir une magnifique fête en ton honneur, dit le Directeur en regardant tristement la salle principale du bateau.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je m'y attendais, au moins Harry est là, Directeur Karkaroff.

- En effet, tu as un ami loyal, David, je l'ai vu tout au long de ses années, prends-en soin. Ce genre d'amitié est rare et peut être destructrice si elle est brisée.

Il trouvait cela étrange d'entendre le Directeur Karkaroff, pourtant si rude et froid d'habitude, parlé aussi calmement et sincèrement.

- Je tiens énormément à mon ami, et je ne compte pas perdre son amitié de sitôt, faites-moi confiance, Directeur Karkaroff.

- Ca a toujours été le cas, bonne nuit.

David ne répondit pas et alla réveiller Harry qui commençait à ronfler un peu trop bruyamment à son goût. Il était allongé sur un des canapés qui formait un carré, au milieu de la pièce qui était vide de toute présence.

- Harry ! s'exclama David en le bousculant sans aucune tendresse. Je suis arrivé, bouge toi le cul de te réveiller avant que je ne m'en charge !

Puis, pendant qu'Harry émergeait de son sommeil, David s'assit sur le canapé en face d'Harry, regardant son ami se réveiller difficilement et sûrement de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de me réveiller comme ça ? Je faisais un rêve magnifique, bougonna Harry en émergeant difficilement.

- Tu te la feras après une courte pause ! répliqua David en souriant. Pourquoi tu m'as attendu sur le canapé ? Je t'aurais tout dit demain, tu sais.

- On s'en fout de ça ! s'exclama Harry. Alors qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

- Pas grand-chose en fait, ils nous ont réunis pour nous expliquer comment se déroulerait le tournoi.

- Ils t'ont dit ce que tu devais affronter pour la première tâche ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Malheureusement, non. Ils veulent nous faire la surprise pour que nous puissions leur montrer notre courage et notre audace face au danger.

- Encore cette audace ! Le tournoi avait été arrêté parce qu'il y avait trop de mort justement parce que les organisateurs voulaient voir cette audace. Fais attention David, ce tournoi est très dangereux, surtout s'ils ne vous disent pas les épreuves que vous allez devoir affronter.

- Je ne compte pas mourir, rassura David. Tu sais si je suis le meilleur étudiant de Durmstrang après toi ce n'est pas pour rien…

- Etre l'un des meilleurs étudiants ne veut pas dire que rien ne peut t'arriver, répliqua son ami, ce tournoi va te faire affronter des créatures que nous n'avons pas encore vues et nous n'étudierons jamais. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la vie d'étudiant, ne prend pas ce tournoi à la légère.

- Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases au lieu de t'emporter je pourrais peut-être en placer une, Harry ! s'écria David froidement.

- Calme-toi, David ! On a peut-être mit les choses au plat, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois me manquer de respect, rétorqua Harry.

David baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Il était vrai qu'il s'était emporté.

- De toute façon c'est vrai que ce tournoi n'est pas une affaire d'étudiant. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci, dit David, je connais déjà le programme de nos études, et j'étudie en ce moment seulement avec des livres d'un niveau extrêmement avancé, quelque soit la matière, donc le coté étudiant je peux te dire que je l'ai dépassé depuis des années déjà, dit David.

- Donc qu'est ce que tu comptes faire d'ici la première tâche ? Elle a lieu quand d'ailleurs ?

- Le 24 novembre, répondit David.

- Très bien. Jusque là on va s'amuser avec les Poudlardiens et surtout je vais continuer à m'entrainer, s'exclama Harry.

- Mais avant de faire tout cela vous allez vous coucher immédiatement !

Harry et David tournèrent le regard vers la voix et découvrirent le Directeur Karkaroff dans sa fourrure à l'entrée de son appartement.

- Oui, bien sûr, Directeur Karkaroff, s'empressa de répondre David en se levant.

Harry se leva à son tour et suivit David en direction de leur dortoir qu'ils partageaient avec les autres étudiants. La porte de leur dortoirs se trouvait du coté où une dizaine de porte s'enfilait les unes après les autres, sur la gauche. Des portes qui leurs étaient interdites durant leur premières années, certaines l'étaient toujours.

- Harry, David, appela le Directeur alors que David allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux avec un air interrogatif, David surpris, étant la première fois que le Directeur l'appelait par son prénom.

- Directeur ? demanda Harry.

- Si on me prévient que mes étudiants terrorisent les élèves de Poudlard, et que la réputation de notre école est salie, je vous garanti que vous passerez un mauvais quart d'heure. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre !

- Oui, Directeur Karkaroff, répondirent Harry et David.

- N'oubliez pas de vous lever tous les deux à sept heures demain, dit-il.

Harry et David acquiescèrent puis entrèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent tous les deux à l'heure pour partir déjeuner dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Mais avant de partir déjeuner ils devaient tous se réunir devant le Directeur Karkaroff, qui avait sa baguette à la main, pour qu'il puisse tous les contrôler.

Tous les élèves de Durmstrang étaient donc alignés devant leur Directeur, côte à côte. Harry était le plus en retrait à droite, ce fut donc par là que son Directeur commença.

- Parfait, comme d'habitude, dit le Directeur en examinant Harry.

Harry était habillé comme voulait le directeur, pantalon noir, pull rouge sans inscription qui indiquerait son niveau hiérarchique, et sa fourrure pour se protéger du froid. Il était habillé comme tout le monde.

Harry répondit d'un geste de la tête puis le Directeur passa ensuite à David, et ne fit aucun commentaire, il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant un élève qui était apparemment mal habillé, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à voir qui s'était.

- Makar Friazine, vous n'êtes peut-être pas Sous-chef, et encore moins Chef, dit-il calmement mais menaçant, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faut avoir une intelligence supérieur pour savoir accrocher une veste ! continua-t-il sèchement en tapotant la veste de l'élève de sixième année qui remplaçait Tereza Topiline qui s'était rétracté au dernier moment. Donc si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe de vous habiller moi-même tous les jours à ma manière, s'exclama-t-il en le menaçant de sa baguette sous le menton, vous avez intérêt à vous arranger et à faire attention la prochaine fois car je ne me répèterais pas deux fois! Est-ce clair pauvre incompétent sans cervelle !

Harry n'aurait pas voulu que ce discours soit tenu pour lui, non seulement il se serait énervé et l'aurait envoyé balancer à l'autre bout de la salle, ce qui lui aurait valu un renvoi immédiat et quelques douleurs, mais en plus il aurait reçu la honte de se faire sermonner sur sa façon de s'habiller devant tous ses camarades.

- Oui, Directeur Karkaroff, je suis désolé, Directeur Karkaroff. Excusez-moi…

- Cessez de vous aplatir en excuse et arrangez-vous par Merlin !

Il continua ensuite son inspection puis dès qu'il eut fini d'inspecter tout le monde sans rien trouver de plus, et que Friazine eut fini de s'arranger, ils purent partir déjeuner, impeccablement habillé.

Tout le monde était silencieux pendant la montée. Le Directeur menait la marche, suivit par Krum et son Sous-chef, de Kurski et son Sous-chef, Zamok et son camarade qui ne savait pas s'habiller, suivait ensuite les derniers, David et lui.

- Eh, Friazine ! Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à t'habiller ? demanda David en faisant sourire Harry.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Krum ! rétorqua Zamok en se retournant vers eux.

- Je ne pense pas que cette conversation te concerne Zamok, s'exclama David, donc retourne toi et ferme-là !

- Sale petit avorton, n'oubli pas où est ta place ! Je suis le Chef des sixièmes années et tu n'es qu'un Sous-chef de quatrième année, donc surveille tes paroles !

Zamok s'était à peine retourné pour parler à David, il continuait la marche pour ne pas se faire remarquer, seulement s'il ne s'était pas fait remarquer par le Directeur il n'en n'était pas de même avec le Chef de Durmstrang.

- Retourne-toi et ferme-là Zamok, sinon c'est moi qui m'occupe de ton cas et ce ne sera pas la même histoire ! intervint Harry.

Malheureusement il avait été obligé d'intervenir car Zamok avait dit vrai, David n'était qu'un Sous-chef, il n'avait donc pas l'autorité pour s'opposer à Zamok, mais lui si.

- La conversation entre David et Friazine ne me concerne pas et toi encore moins !

Zamok se retourna, très énervé, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Harry.

- Friazine, s'exclama David, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Ta mère t'a appris à t'habiller ?

Aucune réponse. Ignorance totale.

- Tu crois que sa mère ait pu lui jeter des sorts qui ont rendu son intelligence défaillante quand il était petit ? demanda David à Harry.

- Je ne crois pas que sa mère est assez d'intelligence pour jeter un quelconque sort, répondit Harry.

Friazine se retourna soudainement et attrapa Harry par le cou, Harry pouvait lire la rage dans les yeux de Friazine, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné qu'il avait parlé en mal de sa mère.

Harry sortit sa baguette rapidement.

- Ne parle pas de ma mère sal gamin !

Harry posa sa baguette sur le ventre de Friazine et un cri de douleur échappa des lèvres du sixième année et l'obligea à lâcher Harry.

Harry et David regardèrent Friazine se contorsionner à terre en se tenant le ventre, tandis que tout le monde s'étaient arrêté et que Zamok essayait de jeter des sortilèges pour aider son ami.

- Disboor ! appela tout à coup le Directeur. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que cet idiot à bien pu dire pour mériter ce sort, mais je vous prierais de le retirer immédiatement, dit-il en s'approchant.

- Bien, Directeur Karkaroff, répondit Harry en faisant un simple geste de la baguette qui retira le maléfice.

- A l'avenir, continua le Directeur quand il fut arrivé à eux, sanctionnez vos élèves quand personne ne peut vous voir.

Harry acquiesça puis après que Friazine eut récupéré, grâce aux sorts du Directeur, ils purent reprendre leur montée jusqu'au château, tranquillement.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a attaqué et pas moi cet idiot ? fit remarquer David.

- Je ne cherche pas à comprendre les idiots et dans la famille Friazine il y en a beaucoup, ils ne cultivent pas l'intelligence dans ce genre de famille, répondit Harry, n'est-ce pas Friazine ?

Cette fois-ci il resta silencieux et continua à marcher comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Harry remarqua que les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas vraiment ponctuels et restaient comme d'habitude, dans leur lit le plus que possible et perdaient leur temps.

- Bonjour Malefoy, salua David en s'asseyant à coté du blond arrogant, Harry préféra aller s'asseoir en face de David et même s'il voyait Malefoy et qu'il l'entendait, ça ne l'obligeait pas à se préoccuper de lui.

- Salut, répondit Malefoy sans grande conviction.

Harry vit que Malefoy se méfiait de David, sûrement parce qu'il était là. Mais s'il se méfiait, alors David et lui ne s'étaient pas encore parlé. Comment l'auraient-ils fait ? Ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps.

- David Krum, dit David en tendant sa main.

Malefoy le regarda, puis regarda Harry, puis David.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, commença David, Je n'ai rien contre toi. Harry semble croire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'intéressant, moi au contraire je pense que tu es très intéressant. Tu as su défier des élèves plus âgés que toi et plus nombreux, ce qui prouve que tu en as dans le pantalon, maintenant je voudrais découvrir si c'est parce que tu es puissant ou parce que tu es un Malefoy. Peut-être les deux.

- C'est son nom, forcément !

- Harry ! reprocha David, tais-toi !

Harry leva les bras, comme pour dire : _« je t'aurais prévenu »_. Lorsque David repris sa conversation, Harry se servit son petit déjeuner qui venait d'apparaitre.

- Ce que je te propose c'est mon amitié, finit David sa main toujours tendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que ce n'est pas encore un coup tordu d'Harry ?

- Crois-moi, Harry n'est pas vraiment content que je m'intéresse à toi, et encore moins que je te propose mon amitié. Seulement je peux faire mes choix pas moi-même et tu es très intéressant selon moi. Alors ? demanda-t-il en insistant avec sa main tendu.

Malefoy regarda Harry, qui buvait son jus d'orange, suspicieux puis David et lui serra finalement la main.

- Tu es le frère de Viktor Krum ?

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Malheureusement ! s'exclama Malefoy étonné. Ton frère est un Dieu sur un balai…

- C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire, intervint Harry avec une bouché de croissant en bouche, avec une baguette, ch'est une tâche.

- Harry n'a pas tout à fait tord, Viktor est excellent sur un balai, il faut l'admettre et ce que veut dire Harry c'est que…

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Krum est nul avec sa baguette, et si David ne s'était pas laissé battre en deuxième année il aurait pu être le Chef de Durmstrang.

- Doucement Harry, si le Directeur t'entend il va nous tuer, dit David.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Malefoy.

- Le Directeur Karkaroff préfère que la hiérarchie de Durmstrang ne soit pas dévoilée. Et comment tu sais toi que je faisais semblant de perdre ?

- Je ne suis pas débile, David.

- Et ?

- C'est tout.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous détestez Viktor Krum, dit Malefoy.

- C'est un bon samaritain, répondit David, il aime tout le monde, défends tout le monde et traine avec des idiots.

- Pour que tu comprennes un peu mieux, ajouta Harry, Viktor Krum, le frère idiot de David, serait un parfait petit Gryffondor.

- Trainant avec des sang-de-bourbe, comprit Malefoy.

- En quelques sortes, mais surtout il traine avec des faibles et des idiots, rajouta David en commençant son déjeuner.

Malheureusement pour David et Malefoy ils avaient trop trainé et ils durent partirent en cours trop rapidement à leur goût alors qu'Harry avait déjeuné copieusement et rigolait de l'infortune de son ami qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir assez mangé en allant en cour.

David et Harry attendaient aux portes de la grande salle, en compagnie des six autres élèves, que leur Directeur vienne les chercher pour les emmener dans leur salle de cours.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'on va bien pouvoir apprendre, dit David en regardant leur Directeur parler avec Dumbledore.

- Rien. Ou alors il va falloir que ce prof s'adapte à nous, répondit Harry.

- Le Directeur a dit que c'était un grand professeur dans notre pays. D'après ce qu'il a dit il enseigne aux grandes familles qui ne veulent pas inscrire leurs enfants à l'école, informa David tandis que le Directeur arrivait.

- Espérons qu'il aura le niveau de nous en apprendre, finit Harry quand le Directeur fut finalement à leur portée.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Harry ne se préoccupa pas plus que cela du ton de son Directeur qui était tout à fait normal. Il les fit passer par plusieurs couloirs mais ils ne descendirent ni ne montèrent d'étage.

- Viktor et son Sous-chef, vous rentrez ici ! s'exclama soudainement le Directeur en désignant une porte à droite.

Harry et David avaient failli continuer de marcher et rentrer dans le Directeur qui s'était arrêté d'un seul coup.

- Les cinquièmes années, là-dedans ! continua-t-il en désignant la porte d'en face. L'abruti et son Chef, ici ! dit-il en désignant la porte à droite de celle des septièmes années. Harry et David, c'est là, comme je vous l'ai dit vous avez un excellent professeur, alors profitez-en !

- Oui, Directeur Karkaroff, répondit Harry.

Le Directeur partit, puis Harry et David entrèrent dans leur salle tout à fait banale, une salle de Poudlard, sans plus, ils découvrirent seulement deux bureaux simples face à un bureau beaucoup plus imposant où était assis leur professeur pour les prochains mois.

- Bonjour, Messieurs, salua le professeur depuis son bureau.

Il était assis les bras posés devant lui, baguette en main, une petite barbe blanche poussait de son menton, mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas proportionnels, ils étaient courts, et très décoiffés. Ce qu'Harry pouvait dire de là où il était c'est que c'était un vieux monsieur, mince, sûrement grand, avec une moustache blanche, de courts cheveux blancs et surtout plein de rides, plus que Dumbledore en tout cas.

- De ce que je sais de l'Institut de Durmstrang, le respect est une règle primordiale ! reprocha le vieux sorcier dans la langue couramment utilisé à Durmstrang.

- Mais méritez-vous notre respect ? défia directement David.

* * *

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Composition étonnante_

_Publication : 21 Juin 2011_


	34. Composition étonnante

**Chapitre 34 : Composition étonnante**

Harry regarda David, fier de sa réponse. Harry regarda le professeur, toujours à l'entrée de la salle. Ce professeur méritera-t-il leur présence ?

- Ah ! s'exclama le professeur doucement.

Harry le vit se lever, raclant la chaise, Harry et David sortirent leur baguettes, au cas où. Ils n'aimaient pas être démunis quand quelqu'un avait son arme à la main. Harry vit clairement que ce qui était en train de contourner son bureau et descendre l'estrade, était grand, et mince, il devait mesurer dans le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Ce fut en bas de l'estrade que le professeur s'arrêta, sa baguette tenu par ses deux mains, bout à bout.

- Votre directeur m'avait pourtant dit que vous étiez des élèves exemplaires et très disciplinés, dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

Harry et David ne dirent rien, de toute façon qu'avait-il à dire ?

- Mais je ne suis pas vieux pour rien, dit-il en souriant, j'ai emmagasiné de l'expérience, et j'enseigne mon savoir à de jeunes hommes comme vous depuis que votre propre père n'était pas encore né, donc je ne me fait pas de souci. Votre directeur m'a également fait parvenir vos dossiers scolaire sous ma demande, dit-il en désignant à Harry et David de s'asseoir tandis qu'il allait s'assoir à son tour.

Harry et David allèrent s'assoir, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu découvrir dans leur dossier. Ils n'eurent leurs réponses seulement quand le professeur ait prit le temps de s'asseoir.

- J'ai découvert tout ce que je voulais. Elèves talentueux, disciplinés, ce que je n'ai pas vu, très avancés scolairement. J'ai même vu le terme de génies apparaître sur vos dossiers scolaire, maintenant j'aimerais le découvrir par moi-même, donc nous allons commencer par suivre le programme en métamorphose. Mais pour partir sur de bonnes bases je vais tout d'abord vous donner mon nom. Je m'appel Pavel Georji, et comme avec tous mes élèves vous pourrez m'appeler par mon prénom comme je le ferais avec vous, mais nous resterons dans le vouvoiement. Commençons ! La transfiguration de Malvichi…

- On connait ! coupa Harry.

Harry s'était préparé à sortir ces deux mots, le vieil homme aurait pu sortir une métamorphose beaucoup plus complexe vu en première année de l'Académie des Maitres qu'il aurait sorti la même chose. Ils avaient une bonne avance.

Harry en ce moment avait envie de sortir et de laisser là cet idiot apparemment incompétent. Mais ses prochaines paroles le firent changer d'avis.

- Bien, dit-il calmement. Je m'en doutais, c'est pour cela que j'ai déjà fait plusieurs demandes à votre directeur. Demandes qui ont été autorisé sous certaines conditions.

- Quelles autorisations ? demanda David curieux.

- Quelles conditions ? préféra demander Harry.

- D'après vos dossiers scolaires, et les dires de votre directeur, vous connaissez tous les deux le programme de cette année et des années à venir à Durmstrang, donc on va faire un marché.

Harry et David se redressèrent sur leur chaise, intéressée. Pavel Georji sourit devant l'intérêt des deux amis.

- Mon travail cette année est de vous former et de vous donner des cours, dit-il, j'ai donc pour obligation de remplir mon contrat seulement, vous en conviendrez avec moi, à quoi sert-il de perdre votre temps à apprendre des choses que vous connaissez ? Donc nous allons prendre cette première semaine pour faire tous les contrôle que vous devriez logiquement faire tout au long de l'année, ensuite je prendrais le temps pour évaluer votre niveau personnel sur chaque matière pour vous améliorer au mieux, et nous élaborerons un planning ensemble. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

- Ca dépend, dit Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un minimum, je préfèrerais me concentrer sur deux matières en particulier.

- Ceci sera impossible, votre directeur m'a imposé cette condition. Je peux vous apprendre ce que je veux de n'importe quel niveau, mais il faut que ce soit équitable entre toutes les matières.

- Deuxième point, continua Harry qui ne discuta pas sur une des conditions du directeur, avez-vous les compétences pour nous apprendre des cours pratique ou théorique du niveau Académique ?

- J'en ai les compétences, jeune homme, jusqu'à la dernière année pour n'importe quelle matière.

- Dans ce cas faites-nous passer vos tests qu'on en finisse au plus vite, s'écria David.

Quelques jours après, Harry apprenait un sortilège absolument génial grâce à Pavel.

Ils avaient fini tous les tests de l'année et Pavel avait évalué leur compétence dans toutes les matières. Ce matin ils allaient normalement finir un sortilège très puissant pour Harry et pour David en métamorphose.

Pavel était un professeur extraordinaire, comme l'avait dit le directeur Karkaroff il était obligé de leur apprendre toutes les matières, ce qu'il faisait. Mais ils avaient construit un planning où tous les matins, Harry avancait en sortilège et David en métamorphose, puis l'après-midi était consacré aux autres cours.

- Bonjour Pavel, saluèrent Harry et David en entrant dans la salle de cours.

- Bonjour les enfants, Harry pouvez-vous mettre ces deux tables à droite là-bas, je vous prie ?

Harry fit ce que Pavel lui demandait en un coup de baguette puis attendit que Pavel leur donne leurs instructions du cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Ce matin nous allons finir nos sorts. Harry vous allez vous mettre au fond à gauche, dit-il en montrant le coin à droite de l'entré, et David devant à droite.

Harry alla se placer dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que David partit au coin opposé, puis ils sortirent leur baguette prêt à commencer.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons changer notre façon de travailler. Vous n'allez pas travailler chacun de votre coté mais l'un contre l'autre.

Harry regard Pavel, comme s'il était fou, David regarda Harry, comme pour chercher son approbation.

- Pavel, vous êtes fou ? s'exclama Harry. Vous imaginez l'effet que l'enchantement aura sur David quand il le recevra !

- Evidemment que j'imagine l'effet, mais se sera à David de savoir si lui veut le savoir. Donc ce que vous devrez faire c'est lancer votre sort et toucher l'autre, et vous vous en servirez également pour vous défendre si votre ami réussit à le lancer contre vous, je pense que ça vous motivera à éviter une attaque. Vous pouvez commencer ! finit Pavel en allant s'assoir sur un des bureau qu'Harry avait envoyé sur le coté.

- _Egreudior Leonem_…Eh ! s'écria David en perdant le peu de concentration qu'il avait.

Harry rigola. David avait voulu commencer à lui envoyer son sort en pleine figure mais Pavel le lui en avait empêché avec un fouet.

- J'ai dit en informulé !

- Vous avez rien dit ! rétorqua David.

- Ah bon ? Alors je veux en informulé. Et David, ce n'est pas _Egr__**eu**__dior Leonem_, c'est _Egr__**e**__dior Leonem._

- Faites attention vieux fou, je risquerais de me tromper de cible, se plaint David.

- Pure perte de temps, répondit Pavel avec un grand sourire.

David regarda froidement leur professeur puis se remit au travail. Harry, hors de cette agitation avait les yeux fermés et se concentrait le plus que possible pour réussir son sort le plus rapidement que possible avant que David ne lui envoie son lion.

Mais lorsqu'il n'entendit plus leur voix il rouvrit les yeux, et pensa à l'incantation.

« _Tornus_ _electricus_ _potentissimo_ » pensa-t-il baguette tendu devant lui, tenu fermement.

Un vent se leva et vint se concentrer devant lui, très rapidement une tornade se forma tournant à une vitesse ahurissante, tellement puissante que la barbe de Pavel voulait rejoindre ce vent.

- C'EST BIEN HARRY, cria Pavel pour passer au-dessus du sifflement de la tornade, CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LES VIBRATIONS DE VOTRE BAGUETTE ET ESSAYEZ DE LES AUGMENTER, conseilla-t-il.

Harry fit ce qu'il disait, il sentait déjà que sa baguette tremblait un peu, et lorsque son attention se concentra sur ces vibrations pour les accentuer, sa baguette se mit à vibrer de plus en plus et de l'électricité se rajouta sur cette tornade grandissante.

- PARFAIT. VOTRE SORT EST MAINTENANT PRET A PARTIR !

Harry toujours aussi concentré, écoutait les instructions de Pavel. Il voyait la tornade empli d'électricité bleu, ses mains lui faisait de plus en plus mal tellement les vibrations étaient puissantes, il voulait faire cesser cet enchantement le plus vite mais sans abandonner, alors il continua et essaya de finir.

Il leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête difficilement, puis tout à coup il entendit un rugissement, un gros rugissement puissant, Harry savait que c'était parce que David avait réussit sa métamorphose, il ne pouvait pas voir le lion à cause de la tornade, mais l'entendre était déjà très impressionnant.

- MAGNIFIQUE DAVID, IL NE VOUS RESTE PLUS QU'A VOUS FAIRE ENTENDRE DESORMAIS, DONNEZ-LUI SES ORDRES !

- ATTAQUE ! entendit Harry.

Harry se décida à envoyer le sort et ce fut donc de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait qu'il baissa sa baguette devant lui en direction de David.

La tornade partit à une vitesse ahurissante dans la direction donnée, la baguette avait arrêté de trembler dès que la tornade fut envoyée.

Harry était fier, il avait réussi un enchantement, extrêmement complexe, le plus difficile dans cet enchantement avait été la théorie, mais il y était arrivé et David ou plutôt le lion qui serait sur le passage de son enchantement le recevrait et en souffrirait.

Malheureusement pour Harry, tout ne se passa pas comme il l'aurait espéré.

- EVITE ! cria David rapidement.

Harry vit tout à coup un lion énorme passer au travers de sa tornade qu'il croyait réussit, mais il eut heureusement un réflexe inespéré qui le sauva.

- _BUCTA_ ! cria Harry.

Un bouclier jaune eut à peine le temps de se créer devant lui que le lion s'écrasa dessus et s'écroula à terre.

- _Finite_, dit alors David.

Harry vit le lion agir comme un aimant vers David et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de David le lion se métamorphosa, Harry vit la forme finale : la baguette de David. Impressionnant !

- C'était magnifique, jeunes hommes.

- Je n'ai pas réussi, s'écria Harry énervé, David a failli me lacérer le visage ! D'ailleurs David, bravo, dit Harry sincèrement.

Métamorphoser sa propre baguette en quelque chose d'aussi gros, et surtout animé, c'était un acte extrêmement avancé, bien plus qu'un Patronus.

- Merci, Harry, répondit-il heureux.

- Harry, ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous, la métamorphose de David est certes très réussi, il en a fini avec ce sort, dit-il avant de se tourner vers David, cependant il va falloir travailler la vitesse. Ce qui fait que David a été plus rapide que vous c'est parce que sa métamorphose est moins avancé que votre enchantement et ce que vous devez apprendre. Asseyez-vous, dit-il en remettant table et chaise en place, on va faire le point sur l'évaluation que j'ai fait de vos compétences pour que vous sachiez exactement à quel point vous êtes avancé.

Harry et David allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et Pavel fit apparaitre une chaise juste devant eux ainsi que d'une table.

- Pourquoi nous le dire que maintenant ? demanda David.

- Je n'avais pas fait attention auparavant que vous étiez en compétition tous les deux, répondit Pavel.

- Pavel, se mit à rigoler David, on n'est pas en compétition.

- Bien sûr que si, David, à chaque fois que l'un de vous deux avait fini d'apprendre un sort, l'autre faisait son possible pour le rattraper, ce n'est pas méchant, mais ça vous aide à avancer et ça prouve que vous savez que l'autre est un rival.

- Pavel, David n'est pas un rival pour moi, c'est un excellent ami, et bien qu'il soit puissant il ne peut pas me battre en duel.

- Nous n'en sommes pas certains, Harry, rétorqua David. Et je ne veux pas le savoir, rajouta-t-il rapidement voyant qu'Harry allait répliquer. Je pense que Pavel a raison, on veut tous les deux être à la hauteur de l'autre, je suis d'accord.

- Très bien, accorda Harry. Alors nos niveaux ?

- Je vais seulement mentionner la matière qui vous intéresse réellement, dit-il. Donc je vais vous expliquer votre niveau par l'intermédiaire de l'Académie des Maîtres car vous semblez beaucoup y être intéressé, dit-il.

Harry et David acquiescèrent. C'était vrai que quand ils n'étaient pas seule leur conversation tournait énormément autour de leurs études, et ils parlaient pratiquement tout le temps de l'Académie des Maîtres qui fascinait plus David qu'Harry.

- Vous avez un niveau très impressionnant tous les deux. Je tiens à vous le dire, je n'ai jamais eu d'élèves aussi puissant et intéressé que vous, dit-il en flattant leur égo.

- Merci, Pavel, apprécia David alors qu'Harry se contentait d'un signe de tête et d'un micro sourire.

- Commençons par vous David avec la métamorphose. Vous pourrez rentrer en début de la huitième année. Il vous reste deux forme de métamorphose à voir, expliqua Pavel, nous avons commencé avec la métamorphose de votre baguette en animal que nous allons continuer en la métamorphosant en végétal, en objet, et en humain, cela prend du temps et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir finir votre apprentissage de la métamorphose, avec l'animation d'objet inanimé. Et j'espère que vous savez faire la différence entre l'animation et les enchantements.

- Evidemment Pavel, je ne suis pas débutant, répondit David.

Harry eut un rappel de ce qu'il savait sur cette différence en entendant la question de Pavel. L'animation d'objet inanimé en enchantement c'était animé un statue par exemple pour une situation précise, tel que courir, danser, c'est le sortilège qui donne l'ordre, même si c'est le sorcier qui en ait à l'origine. En métamorphose l'animation d'objet inanimé se passe autrement. Avec une statue, il suffit de jeter un sort précis à celle-ci pour prendre le contrôle sur la statue et ainsi on peut lui donner des ordres nous-mêmes bien plus vaste : Protèges, attaques, tiens à distance, retiens-le…

Et c'est pour cela qu'Harry s'intéressait également à la métamorphose depuis quelques années, car cette branche de la magie était bien plus complexe et permet de réaliser en une seule fois une action que prendrait une dizaine de sortilège à réaliser.

- Bien, ensuite une matière véritablement magnifique, sortilège et enchantement, pour Harry. Vous pourriez passer votre diplôme de Maître si vous le vouliez, Harry.

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Harry étonné. Pourtant vous m'apprenez encore des sorts.

- Evidemment que je vous apprends des sorts, personne ne peut tous les connaitre, il suffit de connaitre toutes les bases pour pouvoir les appliquer et pouvoir réaliser n'importe quel sort ! Vous connaissez toutes les bases, regardez avec la tornade tout à l'heure, je vous ai apprit la dernière base que vous deviez apprendre, et quand je vous ai dit de lancer la tornade vous n'avez pas réfléchit et vous l'avez fait sans que je vous l'apprenne. C'est une logique à avoir et vous l'avez.

- Dans ce cas, on va arrêter les sortilèges et enchantements, dit Harry content d'avancer dans autre chose, je pourrais apprendre d'autres sorts moi-même.

- On verra cela plus tard, répliqua Pavel d'un geste de la main, comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre cette phrase. Donc vous voyez, bien que la compétition soit une motivation pour avancer, vous n'avez pas à le faire. Vous avez vos points fort tous les deux, et vos points faibles. Vous êtes très avancé en métamorphose David mais, Harry ne vous arrive pas à la cheville dans cette matière, et inversement.

Des coups furent frappé fit abandonner toute idée à Pavel de sortir une autre phrase.

- Entrez, s'écria Pavel en ne bougeant pas de sa chaise.

C'était le Directeur Karkaroff qui passa la porte, toujours aussi bien habillé.

- Bonjour Pavel, je dois emmener David.

- Bien sûr, allez-y Igor, je me demandais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient passer cette Examen, s'exclama leur professeur.

Examen ? Quel examen ? David commença un peu à paniquer sur le coup, mais il dût se lever pour suivre son Directeur pour passer cet Examen.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé d'un Examen en plus des tâches du Tournoi des trois sorciers, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été mit au courant ? s'écria David dans le couloir vide.

- C'est étonnant comme vous réussissez à passer du parfait élève respectueux au véritable sorcier que vous êtes, finalement je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien avec Harry, rétorqua Karkaroff en guise de réponse.

David attendit que son Directeur lui donne sa réponse qu'il savait, allait venir. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela. Oui, il était manipulateur pour faire croire qu'il était sage alors qu'en réalité il rêvait d'étriper la moitié des professeur qu'il avait à Durmstrang, et la plupart des élèves. Mais comment pourrait-il s'en laver les mains si tout le monde était au courant et qu'il n'avait pas assez de connaissance pour se protéger ?

Non, il était tout sauf une personne aimable et parfait !

- Vous allez passer l'Examen des Baguettes, dit soudainement le Directeur, vous n'aurez rien à faire sauf montrer votre baguette à l'expert pour qu'il puisse déterminé si votre baguette est en bon état pour les tâches à venir.

David entra et vit que tous les champions étaient déjà présent, les juges étaient assis derrière une table directement sur sa droite, où son Directeur alla s'asseoir également.

- Venez vous aligner avec les autres Champions, Mr Krum, Mr Ollivander va commencer l'Examen des Baguettes, dit Ludo Verpey, un fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie Britannique.

David l'écouta et alla se placer à coté du septième année de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory s'il s'en rappelait bien et attendit.

- Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir la première s'il vous plait ? demanda Ollivander, un vieux sorcier bizarre.

Delacour s'avança de quelques pas en direction d'Ollivander qui s'avança également. Ils étaient donc tous les deux juste en face du jury, tandis que lui et Diggory étaient en retrait à attendre. Elle lui tendit sa baguette et Ollivander commença à l'examiner.

Il fit des gestes complètement inutile à son goût, faire tourner la baguette, la caresser et ainsi de suite. Vraiment bizarre, mais il n'était pas un expert en baguette.

- Vingt-trois centimètres trois quart, dit-il en continuant de l'examiner, très rigide… Bois de rose… Avec à l'intérieur… très intéressant…

- Un cheveu de Vélane, dit Delacour, il appartenait à ma grand-mère, expliqua-t-elle inutilement.

Ainsi donc un de ses adversaires était en parti Vélane, intéressant à savoir, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas été attiré ?

Ollivander se mit à faire un monologue puis il fit apparaître un bouquet de fleur avec la baguette de son adversaire et la laissa retourner à sa place avec sa baguette et en prime un bouquet de fleur.

Il s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras ?

Il passa ensuite à Diggory, ce qui se passa plus rapidement qu'avec Delacour, puis ce fut son tour. Il s'approcha d'Ollivander, baguette prêt à être tendu.

- Une création de Grégorovitch, n'est ce pas ? demanda Ollivander en inspectant la baguette.

- Oui, répondit David avec l'accent bulgare.

- Un excellent fabricant de baguette, bien que son style ne soit pas… enfin…

David regarda Ollivander, les mains dans les poches, assez angoissé quant au fait qu'une personne complètement inconnu touche à sa baguette magique.

La baguette était levée devant les yeux de l'expert, il la tournait lentement, l'examinant minutieusement sous toutes les coutures.

- Je vois, dit-il, bois de lierre, très étonnant, ce bois-ci est très pernicieux, très difficile à utiliser, avec…un crin de Gronian ? demanda-t-il d'un air étonné en relevant la tête soudainement alors que David acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Gronian ? demanda en parfait anglais Fleur Delacour.

- Un cheval ailé gris, d'une rapidité époustouflante, répondit Ollivander en regardant David d'une façon suspicieuse, mais c'est également un animal très agressif.

David écoutait sans se mêler de la conversation, il attendait seulement que cet homme lui rende sa baguette et arrête de la toucher avec ces sales mains.

- Vint huit centimètres, très flexible. Une composition absolument remarquable pour la métamorphose, vous devez avoir un don jeune homme, dit-il comme s'il avait oublié les paroles précédentes.

David acquiesça et continua de regarder Ollivander passer son doigt sur toute la longueur de la baguette puis il la brandit en l'air.

_- Avis !_

Avec une détonation remarquable, la baguette en bois de lierre projeta une volée de petits oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en pépiant et s'échappèrent par la fenêtre ouverte vers un ciel où brillait un soleil resplendissant.

- Bon état, dit Mr Ollivander en ne s'attardant pas plus.

Il rendit la baguette à David puis il se tourna vers les juges en faisant un signe de tête.

- Merci à tous, s'exclama le directeur de Poudlard en se levant de la table des juges. Vous pouvez retournez en classe chercher vos affaires, le dîner va bientôt être servi.

David souffla un bon coup, soulagé que l'Examen des Baguettes se soit bien passé alors qu'il n'avait en fait rien fait. Il regarda son propre Directeur qui lui fit un signe de tête, lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation de sortir, mais c'était sans compter sur un homme qui se leva précipitamment d'une chaise sur un coté de la salle en toussotant, un appareil photo à la main.

- Les photos, Dumbledore ! s'écria alors Verpey. Les juges et les champions ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Rita ?

- Oui, bien sûr, approuva une femme maquillé à l'outrance et dont la coiffure semblait très complexe. Nous ferons ensuite une photo avec seulement les champions et leur Directeur.

- Et si on ne veut pas faire de photo ? s'exclama alors David qui n'aimait pas qu'on oubli leur choix.

David vit le Directeur Karkaroff se placer derrière lui et mettre une main sur son épaule droite alors que les autres directeurs s'étaient placé à peu près de la même manière avec leur champion.

- David, dit son directeur dans son oreille, en vous inscrivant vous avez accepté la célébrité, celle-ci passe par les photos. Pas d'esclandre.

David acquiesça et regarda l'appareil photo, sans sourire le regard perçant, un regard de défi, toujours la baguette en main.


	35. Changement décisif

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre, corrigé par Angie!  
**

**Chapitre 35 : Changement décisif**

- On a fini pour aujourd'hui, David si vous avez le temps, retravaillez votre métamorphose, votre serpent devrait être plus gros. Harry je vous fais la même recommandation, travaillez. Votre Bouclier d'Ombre devrait pouvoir renvoyer les attaques, pas les absorber.

David et Harry acquiescèrent puis sortirent de la salle, content d'être libre pour la journée qui s'annonçait magnifique. Leur Directeur leur avait annonçait plutôt dans la matinée qu'ils avaient une sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard de programmée dans l'après midi.

Ils partirent tout d'abord en direction de Poudlard pour prendre le déjeuner, la faim s'entendant auprès de David.

- Ton père t'a envoyé une bourse ? demanda David.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais m'acheter une nouvelle plume, la mienne commence à être usée.

David et Harry s'assirent pour commencer le repas, les élèves de Durmstrang un peu plus loin.

- C'est vrai que tes parents ne t'envoient plus d'argent, se rappela Harry.

- Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas les mêmes convictions qu'eux, ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre que c'est pour créer un monde meilleur, pour que la magie soit plus forte et que les sorciers s'y intéressent plus.

- Tu veux bien parler moins fort, dit Harry.

- Tiens, il y a Drago qui rentre, s'exclama David en faisant un signe de la main au blond qui se mit à s'approcher vers eux accompagné de ses amis.

- Ouais, t'aurais pu éviter, marmonna Harry résigné.

Harry avait bien essayé de faire abandonner l'idée de faire de Malefoy un allié potentiel, mais David était têtu et voulait absolument l'avoir à ses cotés, mais avant il voulait voir de quoi il était capable.

Harry savait déjà de quoi était capable Malefoy, même si ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir il devait bien s'avouer que Malefoy était quelqu'un d'intelligent et puissant, il le savait, mais c'était son caractère qu'il ne supportait plus.

Si avant ils étaient de bons amis et que Drago savait où était sa place, ça ne l'était plus aujourd'hui et le blond se croyait supérieur, et ça il ne l'appréciait pas.

- Mes amis peuvent s'asseoir ? demanda Malefoy en désignant Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

- Bien sûr, s'exclama David, ça nous permettra de nous connaître un peu plus.

- Comme s'ils étaient intéressants, marmonna à nouveau Harry.

Personne ne l'avait entendu, et heureusement, car David le lui aurait reproché et il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi. Il devait tout de même admettre que même s'ils s'écoutaient plus, Harry ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser avec son ami. Il avait peur de le perdre, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas qu'il se croit supérieur à lui, car ce n'était pas le cas, et ne le serait jamais. Il était plus puissant, et plus intelligent, jamais il ne pourra lui passer au-dessus.

De plus Harry savait que Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson n'étaient pas intéressants, donc il savait que David faisait une erreur. Même s'il savait que Drago pouvait être intéressant sur de nombreux points, les trois autres ne l'étaient pas du tout.

Et il était hors de question que David fasse entrer ces trois-là dans leur camp !

- Je peux faire les présentations si tu veux ? s'exclama soudainement Harry.

- Je ne préfère pas, répondit David, tu n'es pas assez objectif, tu ne les apprécie pas.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi David ! s'exclama Harry qui n'apprécia pas d'être remis à sa place ainsi.

Maintenant il savait comment il réagirait si David le remettait en place, enfin essayait.

Même si c'était son meilleur ami, et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, il n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi devant d'autres personnes. Lui, il ne le faisait pas, alors il n'avait pas le faire, s'il voulait du respect, il fallait qu'il lui en donne !

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, dit Harry froidement.

- Je le crois aussi, rétorqua son ami sur le même ton.

Les élèves de Serpentard aux alentours, ainsi que ceux de Durmstrang un peu plus loin, et les élèves de Serdaigle derrière qui avaient entendu, les regardèrent tous les deux bizarrement. Les uns se disaient que c'était une friction normale entre ami et se retournèrent rapidement. D'autres essayaient de se faire plus petits que ce qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Et les derniers se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre ces deux amis inséparables, et ils se turent ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux, sachant pertinemment de quoi étaient capable ceux-là, surtout ensemble.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à sortir de la grande salle, sans avoir mangé lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix qu'ils connaissaient trop bien, une voix qui les défiait sans arrêt, la voix d'un cinquième année qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Kurski.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, son visage était trop plat, ses cheveux trop long, trop bouclé, son nez trop long, ses yeux trop gros, et surtout il avat une trop grande gueule pour le peu de puissance et d'intelligence pour se sortir des bêtises qu'il faisait.

- On dirait que le duo va devenir deux solos ! s'exclama-t-il en riant seul, les autres préférant rester silencieux.

Harry et David qui allaient sortir de la grande salle côte à côte pour régler leur différent, s'arrêtèrent brusquement, puis il s sortirent leur baguette tellement rapidement que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

Sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de la bouche des deux amis, un sort sorti de leur baguette, un mauve pour Harry et un bleu pour David.

Kurski prit peur et tomba du banc, avant d'être touché, seulement, si personne n'avait eu le temps de sortir sa baguette et faire quelque chose, le professeur Dumbledore avait vu le coup venir et avait lui eu le temps de se mettre debout, de sortir sa baguette et de maîtriser les deux maléfices.

Les maléfices avaient émis de faibles grésillements avant de disparaître totalement sans que personne ne soit touché.

Harry et David le regardèrent très en colère, mais ce qu'ils virent calma leur colère, mais une crainte naissait. Ce qu'ils voyaient n'étaient plus un vieux directeur souriant et potentiellement dangereux. C'était le grand Dumbledore qui avait combattu un grand mage noir, ses yeux qui exprimaient habituellement une certaine joie de vivre n'apparaissait plus, il n'y avait plus aucune émotion, seul la colère se voyait sur son visage. La colère, la détermination et la puissance.

Harry le savait, cet homme était d'une puissance spectaculaire et d'une intelligence phénoménale, mais jamais il n'aurait cru le voir ainsi. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en présence de la coupe de feu n'était qu'un vulgaire moustique à coté de ce que dégageait Dumbledore, il lui faudrait des années pour atteindre un tel niveau.

La crainte qu'avait ressentit Harry quelques secondes plus tôt n'existait plus, seul la résignation restait. Harry s'était résigné, jamais son plan ne marcherait tant que cet homme sera en vie, et s'il ne pourra jamais mettre en place son plan en présence de ce sorcier, il en sera de même avec Voldemort. Harry devait absolument trouver son Horcruxe pour le détruire et ainsi tuer définitivement le Mage noir.

Mais avant de tuer ces deux grands sorciers il en aurait pour des années à s'entrainer pour atteindre le niveau de Dumbledore, une puissance comme celle-ci, était impressionnante, presque étouffante, comment faisait les autres pour ne pas le ressentir ? Surtout les professeurs qui étaient à coté ? Sauf si bien sûr il ne ressentait pas ce que lui ressentait, ce qui paraîtrait plus logique. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur cela, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser maintenant car Dumbledore et Karkaroff s'approchaient d'eux en colère, baguette en main tout les deux.

- Ce comportement est inacceptable ! s'exprima Dumbledore lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur.

David regarda ce sorcier avec crainte, il y avait une telle détermination et une telle colère sur le visage du Dumbledore qu'il n'osait rien faire, à part baisser les yeux lorsque le regard du vieux sorcier se posa sur lui, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il regarda donc son ami, curieux de ce qu'il ferait.

Harry sentait cette sensation d'étouffement croitre de plus en plus, devenir insupportable. Dumbledore le regarda, Harry fixa ses yeux ne quittant plus ce regard qui exprimait une puissance extraordinaire. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher, captivé par un regard aussi intense. Dumbledore tourna ce regard et le pointa sur David qui le regarda à peine quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux puis le regarder lui.

Le vieux sorcier retourna sur Harry qui le regardait toujours. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas l'effet qu'il ressentait qui lui faisait tenir ce regard, c'était par défi. Le bref instant où Dumbledore s'était détourné avait permis à Harry de reprendre contenance et supporter un peu plus la pression qu'engendre la puissance dévoilé de Dumbledore.

Même s'il se savait très en-dessous du niveau du directeur, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu, il était Lord Bhrayor, futur Maître du monde sorcier, et futur assassin de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Il ne se laisserait donc pas impressionner. Il devait le supporter et se montrer fier.

Il sentit alors une intrusion dans son esprit, qu'il réussit facilement à éjecter et vit Dumbledore froncer les sourcils et Harry ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler un sourire satisfait. Depuis les années qu'il s'entrainer à l'Occlumencie il venait de s'en servir magnifiquement bien, et contre un sorcier comme Dumbledore, cela prouvait qu'il pouvait se protéger de n'importe qui.

- Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau immédiatement ! dit alors Dumbledore comme si rien ne s'était passé en quelques secondes.

- Il me semble que cette altercation ne regarde que moi Mr Dumbledore, seul mes élèves en ont été les protagonistes, intervint alors le Directeur Karkaroff.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et son regard s'adoucit immédiatement et un sourire mielleux apparut.

- Bien sûr, vous avez parfaitement raison, seulement cette altercation à eut lieu dans mon école et si je n'étais pas intervenue les deux maléfices aurait eu de fâcheuses conséquences sur les élèves touchés. Je vous propose cependant de venir en parler dans mon bureau où nous serons un peu plus…libre, dit-il en désignant d'une main tous les élèves aux alentours qui écoutaient, pour parler de certaines conditions mise en place par nos pays respectif sur les règles à appliquer.

Harry regarda son Directeur et lorsqu'il vit son regard se poser sur David et lui, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser cette entretien, et surtout, qu'ils avaient dépassé des limites encore jamais atteintes.

- Je vous suis, dit-il pour Dumbledore, puis se tournant vers ses deux élèves, tous les deux vous m'attendez au bateau ! ordonna-t-il.

Ils ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent d'un signe de tête pour signifier qu'ils avaient compris.

Harry regarda ensuite Kurski qui était le responsable de ce qui se passait en ce moment et par la faute duquel ils risquaient, David et lui, de recevoir des sanctions comme jamais ils en avaient eues, cette fois-ci il allait sérieusement souffrir.

Kurski souriait, il était apparemment heureux de la tournure des évènements, il le défiait.

Très bien, il allait être servi.

- Harry, allons au bateau ! dit alors David en se retournant.

Harry regarda encore quelques secondes Kurski puis, plein de promesse de mort plus atroces les unes que les autres, se retourna et suivit son ami, qui avait déjà une avance de quelques mètres, en direction du bateau.

Le chemin se fit en silence sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée ou qu'un regard soit échangé, mais il permit à Harry de réfléchir sur des sujets auxquels il n'avait pas encore pensé. Dumbledore et sa démonstration de puissance lui avait montré que jamais il ne pourrait réussir son plan seul avec David et quelques personnes choisies pour leur puissance et leur intelligence, il fallait élargir leur champ de vision sur le recrutement.

Tout à l'heure il voulait s'énerver sur David pour ne pas s'intéresser à Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson mais, finalement, ils pourraient peut-être être intéressant, ils avaient une certaine puissance, même s'ils étaient complètement débiles. C'est sur ces réflexions qu'Harry fit le chemin séparant Poudlard au bateau, en imaginant leur plan sous un nouvel angle.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au bateau, Harry referma correctement la porte, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était présent d'un sortilège, puis installa un sortilège d'impassibilité pour éviter que qui que ce soit puisse écouter leur conversation.

- Pourquoi tu veux me parler ? demanda soudainement David en se tournant vers lui.

- J'ai réfléchie sur le chemin, je n'ai plus rien contre toi, mais il faut qu'on parle d'un autre sujet que celui d'origine, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

David s'assit également, sur un fauteuil en face d'Harry prêt à entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

- Dumbledore m'a fait réfléchir sur certains points dont nous n'avons pas parlé ni même pensé, dit-il alors que David acquiesça montrant qu'il écoutait. Depuis le début nous cherchons à enrôler des sorciers aussi puissants qu'intelligent, deux choses qui nous définissent. Nous voulons créer un monde où la magie sera plus puissante et seul les personnes puissantes et intelligentes peuvent nous aider, et c'est ce que je pense mais, nous ne trouverons pas de personnes comme nous deux, Elena, Lazar et Dimitri facilement. Et même si tu arrives à enrôler Drago et moi Granger et Londubat nous ne seront pas assez pour mener à bien notre projet.

- C'est sûr qu'avec si peu de personne de notre coté on ne risque pas de mettre les sorciers sous notre coupe, mais tu oublies un point, Harry.

- Lequel ? demanda Harry intéressé.

- Le groupe qu'a formé ton père, regroupe des sorcier puissants et intelligents, ils sont aussi une aide à ne pas négliger. Ils se sont après tout rassemblés pour t'aider à mener à bien ton projet.

- Aider est un bien grand mot, dit Harry.

- Non, Harry, ils t'ont aidé. Nikolaï t'a enseigné des maléfices extrêmement puissant, ton père t'a élevé, et t'a permit de devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui en te laissant étudier la magie depuis tout petit…

- Ce n'est pas grâce à lui ! s'exclama Harry. Il se faisait manipuler par Lucius Malefoy, c'est Malefoy qui décidait de ce que je devais faire et comment. Mais cette histoire sera aussi réglée ! s'écria Harry furieux en se levant. Pour m'avoir manipulé, pour avoir manipulé mon père, pour m'avoir enlevé ma mère et pour l'avoir tuée, je le tuerai ! Tout comme je tuerai mon père pour me mentir sur l'origine de mes parents, et pour s'être laissé manipuler ! Je tuerais, Dumbledore, Voldemort et Kurski !

- Tu en as du monde à tuer, rigola David, t'inquiètes pas on se chargera d'eux, rassura David en souriant. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tous les membres de ce club t'ont aidé à t'améliorer, Nikolaï en magie noire, ton père on le compte pas, le professeur Aleksandrov me forme et m'améliore, ce qui te permet d'améliorer ton plan avec moi à tes cotés, Rogue t'a aidé pour l'Occlumencie et les potions, et Karkaroff te couvre depuis l'année dernière en faisant comme s'il ne voyait rien.

Harry comprit où voulait en venir David, et il n'avait pas tord, chacun des sorciers qui formait le groupe de son père l'avait aidé, ou l'aidait encore, il devait donc compter sur leur aide, mais pas sur leur totale obéissance. Il se rassit donc en réfléchissant.

- C'est vrai que je peux compter sur leur appui, mais je ne peux pas leur donner des ordres comme je le ferais avec d'autres, dit-il. Et c'est là où je veux en venir, nous n'aurons pas assez de sorcier sous nos ordres pour réussir notre plan en se basant sur nos critères de sélection, même si on compte le groupe de mon père pour nous aider.

- Comment ça nos critères de sélection ? demanda David intrigué.

- Depuis le début nous nous basons sur puissance et savoir pour choisir nos alliés, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, ce genre de personne ne se trouvent pas facilement, et encore moins ceux qui sont prêt à nous suivre.

- A quoi tu penses dans ce cas ?

- Je propose que les personnes que nous avons choisit jusqu'à maintenant soient la ligne la plus supérieur que nous créerons dans notre hiérarchie.

- Tu veux dire que ceux que nous avons élus : Elena, Dimitri, Lazar, Drago, Granger et Londubat soient nos bras-droits ?

- Pas exactement, de toute façon on ne peut pas compter Drago, Granger et Londubat parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore enrôlés. Mais tu as à peu près saisi le sens. Nous, nous serons les Maîtres et ceux que nous avons véritablement élus seront le grade juste en dessous. Et si nous enrôlons d'autres personnes puissante et intelligente ils feront parties du même groupe.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux changer alors pour choisir des alliés intéressants et en avoir assez ? demanda David.

- Ce qu'il nous faut c'est ne pas être trop centré sur puissance et savoir, on peut se trouver des personnes qui sont puissante mais pas spécialement intelligente, il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi intelligent que nous pour exécuter un ordre. Et si on trouve des personnes qui sont très intelligente mais pas énormément puissante on peut essayer de les enrôler aussi, parce que si tu regardes Topiline, ses sorts ne sont pas d'une puissance extraordinaire, si elle gagne tous ses duels c'est parce qu'elle utilise des sorts variés, elle change toujours et ne se contente jamais d'une dizaine de sortilège, c'est ce qui fait qu'elle gagne.

- Donc nous on est les Maîtres, ceux que nous avons élus sont nos Chefs, et les autres seraient des exécuteurs en quelques sortes, récapitula David.

- Oui, répondit Harry, tu as tout compris, et je voulais en venir au point où tu peux peut-être t'intéresser à Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, parce que je sais qu'ils sont aussi stupide qu'un balai, peut-être moins pour Parkinson, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils valent avec une baguette.

- Eh bien, se sera à nous de les tester discrètement.

- Oui. Par contre je voulais te dire une chose, dit Harry.

Il regarda la porte, en espérant que le Directeur n'entre pas, puis se tourna vers David, voyant qu'il attendait patiemment ce qu'il voulait dire.

- J'ai tout à fait accepté que tu t'intéresses à Drago ainsi qu'à ses amis, dit-il alors que David approuvait, mais je dois te prévenir…

- Non, Harry, s'il te plait je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi, je veux savoir ce qu'il vaut pour la magie, mais pour l'instant j'essai de le connaitre et voir ce qu'il vaut grâce à son cerveau, donc ne me dit pas quelque chose sur son caractère pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser finir au lieu de t'emporter, s'exclama Harry calmement.

- Ah, pardon, je t'écoute.

- Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, était un Mangemort convaincu jusqu'à l'os, et le redeviendra quand Voldemort reviendra…

- Parce qu'il reviendra ! appuya David.

- C'est sûr ! Drago à donc était élevé en prônant la pureté du sang et il hait les nés-de-moldus, il sera donc difficile à enrôler avec un père comme le sien.

- Nous avons bien changé d'avis, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

- Parce que son père n'est pas le mien. Je suivais mon père et j'ai trouvé son raisonnement beaucoup plus logique que celui des sang-purs et des sang-de-bourbe. Pour lui se sera beaucoup plus difficile car son père prône la pureté du sang et le fera toujours, il a vécu et vivra dans cette esprit là pendant encore longtemps, et se sera extrêmement difficile de le changer.

- Je ferais mon possible, si nous avons trouvé beaucoup plus logique le raisonnement que nous avons adopté, pourquoi lui, ne le ferait pas ? Il n'est pas bête, on ne lui a juste jamais proposé une autre alternative que celle des sang-purs, la seule chose qu'il sait c'est que la magie se dégrade et il met cela sur le compte du mélange des sangs pur et impur. Quand je lui aurais expliqué que la magie s'affaiblit à cause justement de la consanguinité des sang-purs et que je lui aurai mis sous le nez que de nombreux nés-de-moldu et sang-mêlés sont plus puissant ou moins dérangé que certains sang-purs, il comprendra que notre cause est beaucoup plus favorable à la sienne.

- Enfin on a pu avoir une discussion tranquille sans personne pour nous ennuyer s'exclama Harry heureux en s'adossant au fauteuil les mains derrière la tête.

David était lui aussi content, ils avaient non seulement eu une discussion comme ils n'en avaient plus eues depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, mais en plus ils avaient avancé sur l'élaboration de leur plan. Ils mettaient tout en place petit à petit, ils avaient leur conviction qui les faisait avancé, ils avaient maintenant la hiérarchie pour maintenir l'ordre dans leur groupe, il leur manquait maintenant les connaissances et les alliés pour arriver véritablement à leur plan.

Mais il y a une chose aussi dont David voulait parler, les Horcruxes qui leur permettraient de maintenir en place le système qu'ils mettraient en place. Eux immortels, personne ne pourra les détruire.

- Tu as trouvé dans quoi tu cacheras ton âme ? demanda-t-il.

- Je me suis arrêté sur quelques idées, mais rien de concret encore, répondit Harry sourire aux lèvres, et toi ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

- J'ai moi aussi quelques idées, mais il faut que je fasse des recherches, donc pour l'instant ce n'est pas du concret moi non plus.

- T'as pensé où tu cacheras ton Horcruxe, et comment tu le protègeras ? demanda Harry toujours avachi dans le fauteuil.

- Pas du tout, je me contente de mes recherches pour trouver dans quel objet je pourrais confier une partie de mon âme. Après tout j'ai encore trois ans minimum pour tout planifier.

- Mmh, j'y ai déjà réfléchi, dit-il. Je me suis surtout beaucoup documenté, et j'ai appris énormément de sorts de construction pour cacher mon Horcruxe. Et j'ai survolé quelques ouvrages pour protéger mon Horcruxe. J'ai plein d'idée, dit-il, il faut simplement que je cherche comment les réaliser.

- Tu as beaucoup avancé, toi. J'ai l'impression de stagner dans mes recherches.

- Vas à ton rythme, on a le temps, dit Harry.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, David devait admettre que cette histoire d'Horcruxe l'excitait, être immortel, avoir l'impossibilité de mourir était tout bonnement extraordinaire, Harry avait véritablement trouvé quelque chose qui était énorme. Il leur suffisait d'un petit meurtre pour déchirer leur âme, puis ils le plaçaient dans un objet qu'ils protégeraient pour que personne ne puisse le détruire, et ils le cacheraient pour que personne ne le trouve.

Soudainement un doute envahit l'esprit de David, et si quelqu'un réussissait à trouver leur Horcruxe et le détruire malgré les protections ? comment feraient-ils s'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en faire un autre avant que quelqu'un réussisse à les tuer, où s'ils ne savaient pas que quelqu'un l'avait détruit ?

- Harry, dit alors David, tu crois qu'il est possible de faire plus d'un Horcruxe ?

- Plus d'un Horcruxe ? s'écria Harry en se repositionnant face à David. T'imagine qu'une partie de notre âme va être enfermé dans un objet, que nous allons déchirer notre âme ? Pourquoi mutiler plus notre âme ?

- Je me dis qu'il est possible que quelqu'un trouve notre Horcruxe et réussisse à le détruire, alors nous serons complètement démunis si quelqu'un arrivait à nous tuer.

- Personne ne réussira à nous tuer, mais ce que tu dis n'est pas à mettre de coté. De toute les recherches que j'ai faites, rien ne dis qu'il est impossible de diviser son âme plus d'une fois, donc je suppose que c'est possible, oui. Je pense que tu as raison, nous devrions créer plus d'un Horcruxe, pour être sûr de ne pas mourir.

- Mais combien ? demanda David.

- Je réfléchirais à combien j'en veux, à toi de réfléchir à combien toi tu en veux de ton coté.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, sauf que cette fois-ci, chacun des deux amis savait à quoi pensait l'autre. Combien d'Horcruxe voulait-il faire ?

Harry avait très rapidement trouvé la réponse à sa question. Il avait trouvé cinq meurtres important pour lui, il fera donc cinq Horcruxes. Il devait avouer que déchirer son âme cinq fois le rendait quelque peu nauséeux, mais comme avait dit David on n'était jamais à l'abri qu'un sorcier puissant réussisse à les tuer, qui sait ce que fera naître leur politique pour l'amélioration de la magie.

Il avait donc choisit Voldemort qui, lorsqu'il l'aura tué, signifiera qu'il était enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis Dumbledore, son meurtre ne pourra signifier qu'une seule chose, que le combat contre le bien était terminé. Mais avant de les détruire tous les deux il fallait qu'il se protège il avait donc choisit son père, pour ses mensonges et pour l'avoir traité comme un moins que rien, Lucius Malefoy pour ses manipulations, Kurski, parce qu'il l'énervait au plus au point, et surtout il aura fait un meurtre en rapport avec Durmstrang, une école magnifique.

Il ne manquait plus que les objets, les caches, et les protections. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail.

- Harry, appela doucement David.

Harry regarda son ami et vit une étrange expression refléter de son visage. Comme s'il était en faute. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Harry avait l'habitude de ne voir que de la froideur sur le visage de son ami, même s'il était plus expressif avec lui, il restait néanmoins inexpressif la plupart du temps, comme lui l'était également.

Là il voyait des rides sur le front de son ami, les sourcils légèrement relevé, les yeux à peine tristes. Vraiment étrange !

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, David ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? réagit immédiatement Harry.

- Parce que la coupe m'a choisit moi et pas toi, répondit David.

Cela devait faire au moins deux semaines que David se posait la question, et Harry ne pouvait que trouver logique son raisonnement. Après tout depuis que la coupe avait choisit David il y avait une certaine tension dans leur duo, mais Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que David ait prit cette tension sur le compte du choix de la coupe.

- Non, répondit Harry. Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre. J'ai été déçu, mais je m'y suis fait pratiquement instantanément. Je crois même que je préfère que ce soit toi. Même si j'aime être connu et respecté il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est mieux pour notre plan que je reste le moins connu possible, donc je préfère que ce soit toi.

- Donc il vaudrait mieux que je perde, comprit David.

- Non, s'écria Harry. Gagne, tu peux gagner, tu es beaucoup plus puissant que les autres Champions, tu gagneras.

- Mais d'après ton raisonnement il vaudrait mieux être le moins connu possible. Hors si je gagne, je serais connu.

- Oui, justement, dit Harry en souriant. Moi je serais dans l'ombre pour agir alors que toi tu auras droit à une gloire qui te permettra de côtoyer certaines personnes après Durmstrang, et tu pourras entrer plus facilement à l'Académie des Maîtres, alors que moi j'ai mon père pour y arriver plus facilement, sauf si je le tue avant, dans tous les cas j'ai l'argent pour y arriver, sourit Harry.

- Tu as raison, je vais leur montrer à ces idiots ce que vaux un véritable Krum ! s'écria David en rigolant.

- Oui, montre leur de quoi tu es capable, murmura Harry en contemplant David sûr de lui, un David qui avait changé en peu de temps.

Harry avait vu ce changement avec un très bon œil. Il avait changé en bien, plus sûr de lui, plus intelligent, plus réactif, plus cruel, plus ambitieux, plus manipulateur, plus charismatique. Tout cela ne pouvait être que bien pour leur cause. Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui comme bras-droit, et celui-ci était devant lui, exactement comme il aurait pu l'imaginer.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le Directeur Karkaroff qui ne semblait pas en colère, mais contrarié.

- Tous les deux, il faut vraiment que nous parlions ! Surtout toi Harry ! s'exclama le Directeur.

* * *

voilà la fin de ce chapitre, jai une petite chose à vous dire. Lhistoire va etre momentanément mise en pause. Etant doné que cest les vacances, meme pour moi qui suis travailleur, je vais partir uelques temps avec des potes, donc pas de nouveau chapitre pendant ce temps, mais promit il y en aura avant le début des rentrées scolaire.


	36. Harry VS Karkaroff

**Comme d'habitude, ANGIE nous a fait l'honneur de sa correction extrêmement rapide, MERCI ANGIE!**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Harry VS Karkaroff**

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, inquiet du comportement anormal de son directeur.

- Dumbledore semble être très intéressé par toi, révéla-t-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Harry et David se déplacèrent pour aller s'asseoir à leur tour face à leur directeur, sur un canapé. Comme s'il n'avait pas pu aller au même coin de Tranquillité où lui et David étaient.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai ma petite idée, mais tu vas dorénavant faire extrêmement attention, ferme bien ton esprit, toi aussi David, je sais que tu y es entrainé. Dumbledore veut avoir une information, et le moindre indice qu'il pourrait trouver dans votre esprit pourrait lui donner la réponse à sa question. Il est capable de regarder dans ton esprit, pour trouver quelque chose sur Harry.

- Il l'a déjà fait, s'écria David qui venait juste de s'en rappeler.

- Comment ça ? demanda le directeur.

- C'est quand la coupe m'a choisit, quand je suis allé à l'arrière salle, il a essayé de pénétrer dans mon esprit, mais je l'en ai empêché.

- Tu vois ce que je veux te dire ? dit Karkaroff en se tournant vers Harry.

- Oui, mais je veux savoir ce qu'il cherche, dit-il, et vous savez ce qu'il cherche.

- En effet, mais étant donné que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, je ne vais pas te donner plus de détail qu'il pourrait trouver dans ton esprit.

- Je sais me défendre !

- Ce que tu crois !

- Dites-moi ! exigea Harry en se levant.

- Je te conseille de te calmer Harry !

- Tout le monde me cache l'identité de mes parents ! J'en ai assez, je sais que Jules et Ivanka Disboor ne sont pas mes parents, et je sais que c'est ce que cherche Dumbledore, je veux savoir qui sont mes vrais parents !

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourra répondre à cette question, c'est ton père. Tant qu'il ne t'aura rien dit, fais attention à toi, et fermez bien vos esprits.

- Si personne ne veut me le dire, Dumbledore pourra certainement m'aider à y répondre.

- Ne fais pas ça Harry, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques si tu arrives à ce genre de pensée.

- Je sais parfaitement à qui je m'attaque Igor Karkaroff. Personne ne veut m'aider alors je me débrouillerais seul !

- Ecoutes moi bien Harry, je t'interdis formellement de me manquer de respect ! dit le Directeur menaçant Harry de sa baguette. Je t'aide dans tes plans, car c'est ce que je veux, mais en aucun cas je suis à ton service, retiens-le bien ! N'oublie pas gamin, que tu n'as que quatorze ans, tu es certes doué, mais pas au point de t'attaquer à Dumbledore.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, Mr le Directeur ! rétorqua Harry froidement.

Harry tourna alors le dos au Directeur puis sortit du bateau, furieux.

- David, dit calmement Karkaroff une fois qu'Harry fut sorti, Harry à raison sur un point, il devrait connaitre l'identité de ses parents, mais s'attaquer à Dumbledore est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- S'il n'y a que lui qui peut y répondre, alors je le suis ! rétorqua David.

- Ne sois pas aussi impulsif dans tes décisions ! Tu es beaucoup plus réfléchi, alors sers-toi de ta tête. De ce que tu sais sur Harry, qui pourrait réellement l'aider ?

- Vous ! répondit aussitôt David.

- Je ne peux pas y répondre, je n'ai pas à le faire, je risquerais…

- De vous mettre Charles Disboor à dos, fini David, on avait bien compris que vous en aviez tous peur !

- Ne sois pas irrespectueux à ton tour ! Je n'en n'ai pas peur.

David sembla dubitatif, mais ne chercha pas à parlementer. Qui pourrait aider Harry à découvrir la véritable identité de ses parents ?

- Le professeur Aleksandrov ?

- Il est beaucoup plus proche de Charles que de moi, il ne dira rien, même s'il pense la même chose que moi.

David compris que le professeur Aleksandrov avait également peur du père de son meilleur ami. Mais qu'avait-il pour leur faire aussi peur ?

- Il est si puissant le père d'Harry pour que vous en ayez tous aussi peur ? Je vais y réfléchir avec Harry et on agira en conséquence, dit David en se retournant pour partir.

- N'oubliez pas David, aller voir Dumbledore est une très mauvaise idée, il pourra peut-être aider Harry à connaitre l'identité de ses parents, mais lorsqu'il le saura il vous mettra des bâtons dans les roues, et beaucoup plus que vous pouvez le croire. Raisonnez Harry ! Trouvez qui dans l'entourage de Charles serait susceptible de vous aider sans que cela ne vous pose de problème par la suite.

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais, Directeur Karkaroff, au revoir.

David sortit du bateau et se mit à la recherche d'Harry qui, dans une situation comme celle-là, ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit. Au lac, le seul endroit où ils arrivaient tous les deux à réfléchir calmement et posément.

Il aurait aussi bien pu aller voir s'il n'était pas aller voir Dumbledore directement mais, quoi que puisse penser tous les autres, Harry n'était pas aussi impulsif qu'ils le croyaient.

Il le trouva un peu plus loin du bateau assis au bord du lac, les jambes croisées à regarder au loin.

David savait qu'Harry était en intense réflexion, il supposait qu'il réfléchissait aux avantages et aux inconvénients d'aller voir Dumbledore…mais il avait tort.

Il s'assit à côté d'Harry, sans dire un mot attendant qu'il ait fini de réfléchir.

- Que t'a dit Karkaroff ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- De ne surtout pas aller voir Dumbledore pour commencer.

- Oui, ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Je suis puissant et très intelligent, mais ce vieux fou l'est tout autant voir plus, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être trop présent à ses côtés. Il risquerait de découvrir tous mes plans, dit-il en surprenant quelque peu David.

- Mais tout à l'heure…

- J'ai parlé sous la colère, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler.

- Il a sous-entendu qu'il y avait peut-être une personne qui pourrait t'aider à découvrir qui sont tes véritables parents. Il faut savoir qui serait capable de s'attaquer à ton père sans en avoir peur.

- C'est ce à quoi je réfléchissais. Le problème c'est qu'ils en ont tous peur. Même Voldemort ne s'était pas attaquer à lui lors de la guerre. La personne qu'il faut chercher c'est celle qui saurait être plus rusé que mon père pour ne pas qu'il sache qu'il l'avait trahi.

- Tu as trouvé une réponse ? demanda David en regardant Harry de plus en plus intéressé.

- J'en ai deux. Il pourrait y avoir Lucius Malefoy, qui déteste mon père, qui est rusé et très intelligent mais qui a aussi des contacts intéressants un peu partout. Et j'ai pensé au professeur Rogue qui l'a déjà défié et qui, à coup sûr, saurait berner mon père.

- Dans ce cas allons tout d'abord voir le professeur Rogue et s'il ne nous dit rien nous iront voir discrètement Malefoy.

- Et comment tu comptes aller le voir, dit Harry, nous sommes à Poudlard et le manoir des Malefoy n'est pas à côté, le seul moyen d'y aller c'est d'y transplaner.

- Alors apprenons à transplaner, proposa David.

- Je veux bien David, mais où comptes-tu trouver des personnes qui accepteraient de nous l'apprendre. A Poudlard on ne peut pas transplaner et il n'y certainement pas de livre qui t'expliquera le processus.

- Rogue.

- On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard.

- Peut-être qu'il aura une idée. Allons le voir comme ça on sera fixé.

- Non, s'interposa Harry, on ira demain, pour aujourd'hui tu vas te préparer à gagner la première tâche, car je te rappel que tu as un Dragon à combattre et que le plus dangereux est un Magyar à pointe.

- J'ai déjà tout prévu lorsque Karkaroff m'a dit ce que j'allais combattre, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Tu auras la surprise en même temps que les autres, allez viens on va voir Rogue.

- On ira après ta tâche, je veux réfléchir à comment je vais tourner les choses avec lui. Et puis pour l'instant je veux ne pas me prendre la tête, je veux me relaxer, dit-il satisfait.

- Alors c'est parti ! s'écria David en se levant suivit d'Harry. J'ai une métamorphose à travailler.

- Pour demain ? demanda Harry en partant en direction de la forêt.

- Non, celle que je vais utiliser demain j'y ai tellement travaillé depuis que je sais que je vais affronter un Dragon que je la contrôle parfaitement. Et je peux te dire que tu seras toi aussi très surpris.

- Il m'en faut beaucoup pour l'être.

- Tu le seras !

Ils continuèrent à marcher pour entrer dans la forêt interdite où ils avaient trouvé un endroit parfait pour s'entrainer chacun de leur côté ou ensemble s'ils le désiraient.

Ils avaient bien dû combattre quelques Acromentulas, deux ou trois centaures en leur faisant oublier à chaque fois qu'ils les avaient rencontrés pour éviter tout problème, une petite horde de Sombrals qu'ils avaient fait partir en leur faisant peur, ils s'étaient tellement enfoncés dans la forêt qu'ils avaient affronté deux Trolls adultes. En résumé si David et Harry n'avaient pas été aussi puissant ils se seraient sûrement fait tuer par l'une de ces créatures, car même deux adultes suffisamment entrainé n'aurait peut-être pas tenu face à deux Trolls, deux Aurors peut-être mais tout le monde ne l'étaient pas.

- Tu vas t'entrainer à quoi ? demanda David une fois qu'ils furent arrivé à leur lieu d'entrainement. Encore un rapport avec les éclairs, la foudre ou je ne sais trop quoi ?

- Plus de respect envers ma magie veux-tu ! exigea Harry qui n'appréciait pas qu'on critique ce qu'il préférait. Je ne critique pas tes métamorphoses alors critique pas ma magie !

- C'est normal la métamorphose c'est classe, rigola David, et puis je ne critiquais pas, je demandais. Je ne sais pas comment tu appelles tous tes sorts de ce style. Mais maintenant je sais ! Donc, est-ce que tu va t'entrainer sur ta magie ? demanda-t-il en ayant trouvé comment Harry appelait ses pratiques des éclairs et tous ce qui est en rapport de près ou de loin.

- Oui, répondit Harry calmement. Je vais encore essayer d'améliorer mon Electro.

- Encore ? s'étonna David. Tu ne crois pas qu'il fait déjà de sacrés dégâts ?

- Plus j'en fais, dit-il avec un grand sourire, mieux c'est.

- Ok, mais dans ce cas met toi de l'autre côté de la clairière et fais en sortes que rien ne me touche.

- Promis ! Et toi, ta métamorphose ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Eh bien étant donné que j'arrive déjà à métamorphoser ma baguette en animal, en objet, en végétal et en humain, avec Pavel on a commencé l'animation d'objets inanimés. Il m'a donné ceci, dit-il en sortant une petite statue d'Hippogriffe d'une poche de sa fourrure. Il y a mis une rune dessus pour lui donner sa fonction, il a ainsi enlevé la partie la plus difficile de la métamorphose, la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire c'est l'animer sans donner d'ordre, un adulte normal suffisamment entrainer pourrait le faire, alors je ne doute pas que ce sera relativement rapide.

- Pourquoi il t'a enlevé la partie la plus difficile ? demanda Harry.

- Pour que je comprenne déjà l'essence même de l'animation d'objet inanimé, pour que je sache ce que l'on ressent quand on anime quelque chose, on passera ensuite au plus difficile.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait des runes qui permettaient de donner des ordres précis à une statue une fois animé, révéla Harry sous le choc de cette annonce ?

David sourit, Harry ne dévoilait généralement jamais ces faiblesses, ses ignorances, mais quand ils étaient ensemble c'est comme s'ils enlevé leur carapace, et pour David cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler en toute liberté sans avoir à subir un quelconque jugement.

- Heureusement que ce genre de rune existe, dit David, énormément de bâtiment, de monument ou de maison ont des statue d'une quelconque apparence pour les protéger en cas d'attaques. Très peu de sorcier peuvent se vanter de savoir réellement animer un objet, le plus souvent des runes sont placés sur les objets.

- C'est impressionnant, dit Harry. Au boulot ! Et tu me montreras après si tu y es arrivé.

- Sa marche !

Harry regarda autour de lui pour choisir où se plaçait.

La clairière était relativement grande et lisse. Aucune énorme racine ne sortait du sol, aucun arbuste, aucun arbre. Juste de la terre ou quelques pousse d'herbe essayaient de pousser avant de se dessécher presqu'immédiatement et de redevenir poussière. Les arbres autour d'eux étaient immenses, très épais et se rejoignaient au-dessus de leur tête.

Ils ne voyaient ni la lune en pleine nuit, ni le soleil en plein jour, mais ceci n'était pas surprenant car dans toute la forêt c'était une nuit éternelle.

Harry se décida donc à partir sur sa gauche et David partit donc à droite, pour éviter de se prendre un éclair dans la tête.

Harry s'assit sur énorme racine qui sortait de terre, légèrement à l'extérieur de la clairière et se mit à réfléchir comment il pourrait améliorer le sort Electro. Plutôt comment le rendre plus utile, plus efficace. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait lancé il avait bien évolué. Avec un seul sort, il avait réussi à faire une multitude d'effet. Harry s'était rendu compte que plus on utilisait un sort mieux on le maitrisait, et plus on pouvait le modeler à sa façon.

- Electro, murmura-t-il la baguette en main en restant assis.

Une petite boule bleue électrique sortit de la baguette d'Harry et flotta devant sa baguette comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire avec le temps que tu as mis à t'entrainer dessus ? se moqua David.

Le rire qu'émit David fit sourire Harry car ce qu'il venait de créer était bien plus dangereux que cela ne le laissait paraître.

Il visa donc un arbre, la petite boule continua à flotter en face de la baguette puis, sans que rien ne puisse faire deviner un départ, la boule électrique partie telle une flèche et toucha le gros arbre.

A partir de là, Harry se mit à regarder deux choses, l'effet qu'il connaissait mais qu'il trouvait fascinant de sa dernière création avec son sort préféré, et la réaction de son meilleur ami qui était subjugué.

La boule qu'avait lancée Harry sur l'énorme arbre s'était répandu dans tout l'arbre. Des racines jusqu'au bout des branches des éclairs se promenaient dangereusement, menaçant et destructeur.

Puis l'arbre explosa soudainement, sans qu'ils puissent le prévoir, Harry savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il ne savait pas quand. Il ne pouvait prévoir quand ça exploserait, cela dépendait de la structure de ce qu'il touchait et de la résistance, parfois, ça n'explose pas. Il savait que c'était dangereux, mais il ne savait pas à quel point ça pouvait l'être pour les sorciers eux-mêmes.

- Comment une si petite chose peut être si destructrice ? s'écria David surpris.

Harry su qu'il avait impressionné David et cette démonstration avait permis de lui faire fermer sa bouche.

- Tu veux voir ce que ça fait sur toi ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Après tout c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire après m'y être entraîné aussi longtemps dessus.

- J'aime ta proposition, mais je t'assure que ça ira, répondit David. Par contre je trouve que c'est moins puissant que ce que tu as réussi à faire la première fois que tu l'as amélioré.

- Ce n'est pas que c'est moins puissant, expliqua Harry, c'est juste que celui-ci est plus destructeur alors que l'autre est plus utile face à un nombre d'ennemi conséquent.

- Dans les deux cas, je n'aimerais pas me le prendre ! Comment t'en es arrivé à donner cet effet ? Je sais que l'autre c'est juste à force de l'utiliser donc tu le maitrisais mieux et les éclairs s'étalaient, mais celui-là ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant avec sa statue dans sa main gauche et sa baguette à droite.

- Tu as bien vu que quand je jette un Electro normal un éclair sort de ma baguette, fuse vers la cible puis s'éparpille tout autour comme s'il recherchait d'autres victimes ?

David acquiesça comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire car il l'avait déjà vu. Harry vit les yeux de David très intéressé, il continua donc son explication en essayant de bien faire comprendre à son ami comment il avait fait.

- Puis lors d'un entrainement je me suis demandé s'il m'était possible de canaliser toute cette puissance en un seul objet au lieu qu'elle s'éparpille. Je me suis donc entrainé et j'ai réussi. Il me fallait juste garder le contrôle sur l'éclair jusqu'à sa cible et empêcher qu'il s'éparpille.

- Et la petite bille qui est sorti tout à l'heure c'était quoi ? Tu me parle d'un éclair là, pas d'une bille.

- C'est quand je retiens la puissance du sort, ça forme cette bille.

- Et maintenant tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire pour l'améliorer ?

- Je vais essayer de faire grandir cette bille et on va voir ce que ça donne par la suite, si je peux.

- Bonne chance, encouragea David qui savait que ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

Le lendemain alors qu'Harry dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, David était tout excité et surveillait constamment l'heure pour laisser le temps à Harry de dormir un minimum, mais pas trop longtemps pour qu'ils puissent profiter de la journée qui s'annonçait merveilleuse de par sa victoire à la prochaine première tâche.

- DEBOUT ! cria David en entrant dans la chambre individuelle dont bénéficiait le Chef des élèves de Durmstrang.

A peine eut-il fini d'ouvrir la porte et de crier, qu'un magnifique éclair bleu fusa rapidement dans sa direction, s'attendant à ce genre de réaction de sa part, il avait prévu sa baguette et le sort suffisamment efficace contre l'Electro qui était le favori d'Harry pour le contrer.

- Laisse-moi dormir ou je te grille ! prévint Harry toujours endormi.

- Tu n'es pas assez réveillé pour réussir quoi que ce soit face à moi ! rigola David.

Harry se leva d'un coup du lit, baguette en main, habillé d'un simple boxer et regarda David dans les yeux avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tu parie ? dit-il.

David avait un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage, pas que le boxer était ridicule, il était d'un noir tout à fait banal, mais Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était pratiquement nu, alors que les élèves de Durmstrang passait dans son dos pour se préparer à sortir et aller déjeuner.

- Vous êtes magnifique Chef ! s'exclama Zamok en passant devant sa porte en rigolant.

Harry se regarda et remarqua qu'en effet il n'était pas vêtu convenablement, mais n'était-il pas dans sa chambre après tout ?

- Un problème ? demanda Harry à David alors qu'il rigolait.

- Non, t'inquiète pas mais tu devrais t'habiller, Zamok n'est pas reconnu pour ne sortir qu'avec des filles, dit-il en souriant.

- Je suis au courant mais… tu rigoles ! Ne me dis pas que…

- J'en sais rien, s'exclama David qui rigolait de voir Harry perdre légèrement ses moyens. Il te voit presque à poil, tu as des muscles très bien dessinés, t'es pas moches, et il semblerait que Zamok soit intéressé aussi bien par les filles que par les mecs, donc fais-toi tes propres conclusions.

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis regarda David bizarrement.

- A t'entendre on dirait que c'est toi qui en pince pour moi, dit-il.

- Je ne dis que ce que je vois et j'entends, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, je préfère les personnes avec un peu plus de poitrine et avec une chose en moins entre les jambes. Bref, maintenant que t'es réveillé tu vas pouvoir te préparer et te bouger pour qu'on aille prendre notre petit déjeuner avant que Malefoy est tout mangé.

Harry se retourna et alla voir dans la commode s'il ne trouvait pas des affaires à se mettre sur le dos.

- Ferme la porte, dit-il, faudrait pas que Zamok se rince de nouveau l'œil. T'es prêt pour ta première tâche ? demanda-t-il en sortant un pantalon noir de la commode.

David ferma la porte et, alors qu'il comptait sortir et laisser Harry se changer, le fait qu'il lui pose une question l'incitait à rester.

- Plus prêt que ce que je le suis n'existerait pas, répondit-il alors qu'Harry sortait simultanément un boxer noir et une chemise rouge propre à Durmstrang.

- Sans le Directeur Karkaroff tu n'aurais pas pu l'être autant et t'entraîner sur un seul et unique sort, dit-il en quittant le boxer qu'il portait pour se retrouver totalement nu face à David qui n'y fit pas plus attention, puis enfila le propre.

- S'il l'a fait c'est uniquement parce que les autres Directeur l'ont forcément fait. Tu crois sérieusement que Dumbledore n'a rien dit à son précieux Degueury ?

- Diggory, rectifia Harry avec humour.

- C'est sans importance, balaya David d'un geste de la main, c'est sans parler de la géante Française, elle a forcément dit à sa Championne qu'elle allait affronter un Dragon, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se casse un ongle parce qu'elle ne s'y serait pas attendu.

- Je ne critique pas le fait que le Directeur t'aies prévenu, calma Harry en enfilant ses bottes, ce que je reproche c'est que tu t'es contenté d'apprendre un seul sort pour cette tâche sans prévoir que tu pourrais soit te rater soit que le Dragon fasse complètement tomber à l'eau ton plan.

- J'ai prévu tout ce qu'il fallait Harry ! Merci de t'en inquiéter, rétorqua David qui n'appréciait pas qu'Harry lui fasse aussi peu confiance. Je n'ai tout simplement pas voulu te dire tout ce que je comptais faire, je voudrais te montrer que même si tu ne décides pas de tout, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul, s'exclama-t-il en colère contre une confiance que ne lui accordait pas son ami.

- Tu n'as pas à me prouver quoi que ce soit, David, je te fais entièrement confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions et t'en sortir facilement, dit-il en s'approchant de son ami, ayant fini de se préparer, je ne t'ai pas proposé mon aide, je n'ai pas essayer de savoir plus que nécessaire ce que tu avais prévu, n'est-ce pas suffisant pour toi, pour te prouver ma confiance en tes capacités ? Je sais que tu t'en sortiras, dit-il d'un sourire réconfortant, et ce que je veux voir durant cette tâche c'est une écrasante victoire.

- Tu vas être époustouflé, s'écria David de nouveau heureux.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte et les sourire et l'enthousiasme qu'avaient démontré David et Harry quelques secondes plus tôt disparut sous des masques d'indifférences et d'arrogance.

Harry alla ouvrir la porte en bois qui le séparait de salle principale du bateau et y découvrit le Directeur Karkaroff qui les attendait, les mains derrière le dos.

- Bonjour, Mr Disboor, dit-il.

Harry ne l'avait pas revu la veille depuis qu'il s'était énervé contre lui. Et d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait lire dans le regard de son Directeur et le fait qu'il ne dise pas pourquoi il était là, il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry parle. Peut-être voulait-il qu'il s'excuse ?

- Bonjour, Directeur Karkaroff, répondit finalement Harry sans en dire davantage.

Le Directeur Karkaroff leva un sourcil, étonné sûrement qu'Harry ne développe pas, confirmant ainsi l'hypothèse.

- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il de sa voix sans expression.

- Nous en avons parlé hier juste après notre conversation, s'écria tout à coup David en se plaçant derrière Harry, ainsi qu'après notre entrainement habituel de la soirée.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je souhaiterais que ce soit Harry qui me parle, Mr Krum. Harry, pouvez me dire ce dont vous avez parlé avec votre complice ou dois-je me contenter de la parole de David ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il analysait tout ce qui se passait au fur et à mesure. David avait pris la parole à sa place, sachant sûrement qu'il avait besoin de mettre au point ce qu'il avait à dire. Son Directeur avait très bien expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas entendre David et que seule la voix d'Harry compterait dans cet échange en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'ici, la voix de David ne valait rien dans la discussion qui se profilait.

- J'ai bien quelque chose à dire Directeur Karkaroff, et ce ne sont pas des excuses ! dit-il finalement froidement.


	37. Un belle réussite

**Comme d'habitude, MERCI ANGIE!**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Une belle réussite**

David mit la main sur l'épaule d'Harry, sentant que la discussion risquait d'être mouvementée et qu'Harry allait s'emporter. Mais qu'espérait-il en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami ? Le calmer ? Probable. Le raisonner ? Certainement pas ! L'encourager ? A n'en pas douter !

Pendant leur entrainement ils avaient eu l'occasion de réfléchir seul à seul. Après leur entrainement qui s'était très bien passé, ils avaient réunis leurs idées, et leurs réflexions. Beaucoup de chose en étaient sorti, cela concernaient aussi bien leur Directeur, comme leur plan sur leur prise de pouvoir sur les sorciers, les parents de David qui ne lui facilitaient pas la vie depuis quelques années, et comment découvrir qui sont les parents d'Harry.

Harry à cet instant allait dévoiler une partie de leur discussion au Directeur, et elle n'allait peut-être pas lui plaire, mais ils s'étaient tous les deux mit d'accord, et ils en assumeront toutes les conséquences.

- Tout d'abord j'aimerai que vous parliez de David avec plus de déférence à l'avenir ! Vous connaissez nos projets d'avenir, et David en fait intégralement partie à mes côtés en tant qu'ami, qu'allié et assurément en tant qu'égal. Il n'est en rien un pion qui peut être sacrifié ou dénigré !

- J'exige… commença à s'emporter le Directeur Karkaroff avant d'être coupé par Harry.

- Vous n'exigez rien du tout! s'exclama Harry en s'avançant faisant ainsi tomber la main de David de son épaule. Vous vouliez que je parle, c'est ce que je fais mais vous avez eu tort de penser que je me confondrai en excuses, c'est mal me connaitre ! Vous avez eu raison sur une chose, s'attaquer à Dumbledore est pure folie. Je découvrirai l'identité de mes parents soyez en certains, malheureusement vous ne ferez pas partie des personnes qui me soutienne dans ce but, et croyez-le, cela me désole.

Karkaroff semblait être acculé par les paroles d'Harry, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, jamais Harry lui avait parlé ainsi. Il l'avait toujours vu sage et respectueux avant qu'il lui dévoile qu'il savait tout de son projet d'avenir, et même s'il le voyait beaucoup moins sage et légèrement moins respectueux, il ne lui avait jamais autant manqué de respect, en deux jours il avait peut-être perdu tout le respect que lui portait Harry.

- Avec David nous avons réfléchi à de nombreuses façons de découvrir qui sont mes parents, certaines sont moins réjouissantes que d'autres, mais s'il le faut je les mettrais en exécution. Découvrir l'identité de mes parents peut vous paraitre futile, alors que nous souhaitons diriger le monde sorcier, mais comment puis-je être meilleur que je ne le suis déjà si je ne me connais pas moi-même.

- La véritable raison, continua David derrière Harry pour surtout rectifier ses dires, c'est qu'Harry a le droit de savoir qui sont ses parents. Tout le monde lui ment, lui cache des choses, et le manipule depuis son plus jeune âge ! Découvrir l'identité de ses parents fera débuter une vie de liberté et sans mensonge.

David se déplaça et se mit à côté de son ami, démontrant ainsi qu'ils partageaient leurs avis et qu'ils étaient deux dans le même pétrin.

- Nous ne souhaitons en aucun cas vous avoir comme ennemi, continua David, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Nous accepterons toute l'aide possible et tous les conseils, mais en aucun cas nous n'accepterons de nouveau des sous-entendus et des faux semblants. Vous savez qui sont les parents d'Harry, vous ne voulez pas nous le dire, très bien mais dans ce cas dites-nous directement qui pourrait nous renseigner, ou ne dites rien, mais ne jouez plus avec nous.

- Vous pouvez répéter tout ceci à mon père si cela peut vous faire plaisir et ainsi éviter de recevoir une punition, si vous en avez si peur. Je m'en contre-fiche ! Désormais, toutes personnes qui ne nous aideront pas en connaissance de cause, ou qui ne soit pas franc avec nous, n'auront plus le respect que je leur portais. Vous pouvez nous virer de Durmstrang, si vous le souhaitez, et même nous retirer nos grades au sein de l'école, mais cela ne changera en rien notre conversation! Bonne journée, Directeur Karkaroff.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry et David n'attendirent aucune réponse de Karkaroff, ils passèrent à côté de lui et sortirent du bateau en direction de la grande salle de Poudlard.

- On n'y a pas été un peu fort ? demanda David une fois sortit du bateau.

- On a dit ce qu'on voulait, David, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Il sait des choses et il ne nous dit rien, comment est-ce qu'il croyait que j'allais réagir ? Si tu regrettes les décisions…

- Arrête de remettre en doute ce que je dis ou ce que je fais, Harry ! s'écria David sur la défensive. Si je les fais ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je ne vais pas faire des choses justes pour te faire plaisir, Harry, je décide de ce que je veux faire, pas toi ! Et si on s'entend si bien, c'est parce que nos choix et nos décisions sont similaires !

- Pas besoin de t'emporter, David, rétorqua Harry doucement. Je ne voulais pas te remettre en doute, je voulais juste te demander si tu regrettais tes choix, j'ai peut-être mal commencé à m'exprimer mais je ne voulais pas te vexer, excuses-moi.

David regarda Harry comme si un troisième œil lui était sorti sur le front. Il était extrêmement rare d'entendre Harry s'excuser beaucoup plus que de le voir plus expressif, même seul à seul.

David était stupéfait, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard il avait vu le comportement d'Harry à son égard changer. Il aimait bien ce changement, il trouvait qu'il le respectait plus, qu'il l'écoutait plus, et la preuve était là, il venait de s'excuser. Il avait véritablement gagné un profond respect.

Car même si Harry respectait Karkaroff, peut-être plus maintenant, mais il n'en n'était pas sûr, ainsi que les professeurs Aleksandrov, Nikolaï, Gorski, Pavel et Rogue. Il y avait des fois où il voulait les étrangler, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi face à l'une de ces personnes, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la tête qu'il avait fait face à Rogue quand ils s'étaient tous les deux disputé, Harry lui en avait parlé avec une certaine honte.

- Dans ce cas, je ne regrette rien, dit David.

Ils continuèrent leur ascension jusqu'à la salle de Poudlard où le petit déjeuner était servi. Comme d'habitude ils s'assirent avec Malefoy et ses amis inintéressants, et comme d'habitude, il ne participa pas grandement à leur conversation. Même s'il considérait Drago comme potentiellement intéressant pour leur plan, il n'en restait pas moins une personne qu'il détestait et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer s'il le dérangeait dans ses projets.

- Prêt pour ta première tâche ? demanda Malefoy.

- Mieux que les deux autres sûrement, dit-il en regardant les deux autres champions.

Harry regarda également dans quel état étaient les champions. La française n'avait même pas d'assiette en face d'elle, plusieurs de ses amis essayaient de la réconforter. Mains sur l'épaule, dans le dos, chuchotement à l'oreille, petit sourire. Pitoyable et de ce qu'il voyait c'était inutile.

Le champion de Poudlard, avait l'air légèrement plus à l'aise, alors que la française semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir, lui avait plutôt l'air de vouloir vomir. L'assiette qui était devant lui semblait le dégouter, et personne autour de lui ne parlaient. Comme si le silence allait lui donner du courage.

En comparaison on pourrait croire que David allait se promener et torturer quelques idiots.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que l'épreuve ne se passe que cet après-midi, s'ils sont comme ça maintenant ça promet ! rigola David.

- Ils ne savent pas se préparer, dit Malefoy, certains sorciers sont faits pour supporter le stress, d'autre pas, et ils sont incapables de réagir correctement au bon moment.

- Tu connais la question, Malefoy, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry.

- Harry, reprocha David doucement, sûrement pour éviter la même dispute que la dernière fois.

- Oui, je connais la question, Disboor ! Je côtoie tous ses idiots à longueur de temps, et seul les Serpentard sont digne de confiance face à une situation dangereuse, tu devrais le savoir, tu en es un.

- Ne me compare pas à vous, s'exclama Harry qui commençait à s'énervait.

Comment pouvait-il le comparer à tous ces idiots ! Lui il recherchait le pouvoir, il était puissant et intelligent, certains dans cette école pouvait l'être, mais lui il en cherchait plus et ne se reposer pas sur des acquis qui pouvait nous faire défaut. Etre comparé avec ce genre d'imbécile ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- J'ai peut-être été Serpentard, mais je n'ai jamais été comme vous ! Vous vous dîtes tout puissant, mais du jour au lendemain quelqu'un peut arriver apprendre un ou deux sorts et vous faire tomber de votre fauteuil royal. Moi je ne me contente pas de ce que j'ai, j'en cherche toujours plus pour ne pas à craindre ce genre de chose ! Voilà ce qui me différencie de vous tous dans cette école, et qui me rends plus fort que vous tous ! Alors ne me compare plus jamais à vous !

Harry termina sa réplique sur le même ton que sur le début, et avant que Malefoy puisse reprendre ses esprit et tente de récupérer la fierté qu'il venait de perdre, Harry était sorti en disant à David qu'il se trouverait au lac.

David n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry ne supportait plus Drago alors qu'auparavant ils s'entendaient bien. Il lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il avait pris ses grands airs, c'était sûrement ça. Drago confrontait trop Harry, Harry détestait qu'on puisse se croire supérieur à lui tant qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'entends plus avec Harry ? demanda-t-il à Drago une fois qu'Harry fut parti.

S'il voulait qu'Harry accepte Drago à leur côté, il fallait qu'ils s'entendent, et il fallait qu'il recolle les morceaux entre eux.

- Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? s'écria Parkinson. Parler à Drago comme ça ? Il ne sait pas à qui il parle ?

Crabbe et Goyle approuvèrent, Drago la regarda indifférent, mais David tourna son regard rapidement vers elle, s'ils avaient été seuls il l'aurait tué, ça aurait fait son premier meurtre.

- Si tu ne veux que je me charge de ton cas, Parkinson, garde ta langue dans ta poche ! s'exclama froidement David.

Parkinson le regarda choqué, comme si elle venait à peine de le remarquer, puis alors qu'elle voulait répondre, Drago la stoppa pour lui dire de se taire.

- Alors Drago ?

- Il croit qu'on doit tous être à ses ordres, et ça m'énerve, il se prend pour le chef.

- De ce que j'ai compris, avant que tu n'entres à Poudlard ça ne te dérangeait pas.

- Je ne suis plus comme cela, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne demande qu'à nous réconcilier, mais ses manières de faire m'énervent. Son arrogance, m'exaspère au plus haut point.

- Pour un mec, qui se dit le chef de Serpentard, traiter quelqu'un d'arrogant fait tâche.

Drago haussa les épaules puis continua son déjeuner tranquillement, languissant l'après-midi pour voir la première tâche et ainsi voir de quoi était vraiment capable David, et surtout si ce qu'ils disaient n'était pas que du vent.

Le début de la première tâche arriva rapidement au goût de David, pour Harry il était relativement simple de voir que son ami appréhendait l'affrontement face au Dragon, car même s'il croyait avoir tout prévu, il risquait toujours des inconnus.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as prévu de faire ? demanda Harry avant que David n'entre dans la tente des Champions.

- Non, sourit David, tu verras de quoi je suis capable en même temps que les autres.

- Ne prends pas de risques inutiles justes pour m'impressionner, prévint Harry tout de même inquiet.

- Ce ne sont pas des risques inutiles, je veux te montrer ce que je peux faire, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à mes véritables capacités.

- Tu me mets de plus en plus l'eau à la bouche, sourit Harry.

- J'espère bien, sourit à son tour David.

- Mr Krum, appela soudainement une personne du Jury, Verpey s'il s'en rappelait bien.

Leur sourire disparut instantanément, et leur masque de froideur se reconstruisit presque aussitôt, comme s'il n'y aucun rapport d'une grande amitié entre Harry et David et qu'ils ne faisaient que parler à une connaissance.

- Oui ? dit-il avec froideur en anglais.

- Veuillez entrer nous allons vous expliquer le déroulement de l'épreuve.

- J'arrive tout de suite, acquiesça David.

- Faites vite, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

- J'arrive ! s'écria David encore plus froidement.

- Bien.

Ils virent l'homme entrer dans la tente puis ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul.

- Fais attention, dit de nouveau Harry.

- Tu devrais arrêter de me le dire je risquerais de croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Harry sourit, s'il savait à quel il comptait pour lui. Il était pour lui plus que son ami ou son meilleur ami. Il était comme un frère, il avait toujours été là pour lui, toujours présent lorsqu'il avait besoin de son aide, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit encore à ses côtés après tout ce qu'il lui faisait endurer à cause de son caractère pourri. Mais il avait changé, il savait qu'il avait changé depuis quelques jours en ce qui concernait David. Il avait réussi à gagner un véritable respect. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas ami avec lui pour sa puissance, son intelligence ou pour profiter de lui, mais seulement pour son amitié, et malgré son cœur froid et sa froideur, ça l'avait vraiment touché. David était la seule personne qui réussisse à le faire réfléchir sur ses décisions. Il était sa conscience.

- C'est le cas, David. Je tiens énormément à toi, j'ai besoin de toi en vie, pas mort, sérieusement.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis ton second, dit David comme s'il était déçu.

- Oui, mais tu es avant tout mon ami, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète avant tout, pas pour notre projet.

David le regarda, comme s'il avait une oreille qui lui poussait sur le front. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il lui disait qu'il était son ami, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui disait qu'il était amoureux de lui ! Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que non seulement se serait faux mais en plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il le prenne bien.

- Tu vas bientôt mourir ? demanda David sérieusement.

Ah d'accord, il était trop expressif, comparé à avant. C'était si dérangeant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? s'écria Harry. Je compte rester en vie.

- Ah ok, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ce genre de chose. J'aime bien, ça réconforte mon égo, rigola David. Bon faut que j'y aille, sinon ils vont croire que je me suis dégonflé, dit-il en partant.

- Bonne chance, s'écria Harry inquiet.

Harry partit rejoindre les autres spectateurs, monta l'estrade et trouva la place idéal pour tout voir. Il entendait de nombreuse personne crier, s'angoisser, certaines pleuraient. Tout ça pour quoi ? Un simple Dragon. Il ne connaissait pas toutes les races de Dragons mais de ce qu'il savait ce Dragon-là pouvait être un Vert Gallois.

Harry avait trouvé la place idéale pour voir tout ce qui se passerait, il avait fui quelques élèves de Durmstrang qui, rien qu'en leur ordonnant de lui laissait la place, avaient obéi. Il se trouvait juste en face des Jurys – Qui venaient d'arriver – il voyait donc toute l'arène.

- Bien le bonjour, s'exclama un homme du Ministère de la magie, le Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, Bartemius Croupton, Pendant que nos Champions se préparent sous la tente, nous allons vous expliquer le déroulement de cette première épreuve.

Harry remarqua immédiatement un changement radical dans son comportement depuis qu'il fait son premier discours face à tous les élèves. Il était plus sûr de lui, il ne tremblait pas et ne se trifouillait pas les mains, il avait sûrement dû y avoir un problème le soir de l'annonce de concours qui avait été réglé depuis.

- Chaque Champion va devoir affronter une Dragonne. Chaque Dragonne couve des œufs dont un œuf en or que le Champion devra récupérer. Selon la prestation du Champion, les membres du Jury donneront une note sur dix. Le tournoi va désormais commencé !

Il fit un signe à quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas, un coup de canon fut tiré et quelques instants plus tard le Champion de Poudlard – Diggory – entra dans l'arène qui se cacha presqu'immédiatement derrière un rocher pour se protéger du jet de flamme qu'avait envoyé la Dragonne à son arrivée.

C'est alors que Diggory sortit de sa cachette pointa une pierre puis se mit à faire des gestes, puis une formule plus tard et la pierre se métamorphosa en chien labrador qui se mit à courir dans tous les sens.

Harry comprit rapidement la tactique, il le vit passer sur le côté, tentant de sortir du champ de vision de la Dragonne qui s'acharnait sur le pauvre chien à coup de jet de flamme. Diggory attrapa l'œuf, puis courut vers le passage par lequel il était arrivé, malheureusement pour lui, la Dragonne le vit et se désintéressa aussitôt du chien pour se focaliser sur le voleur.

Un jet de flamme toucha Diggory qui n'avait pas su invoquer un bouclier suffisamment grand pour le protéger entièrement qui fut brûlé au bras droit.

Harry regardait les membres du Jury, Dumbledore s'était levé, baguette en main, mais Croupton avait une main posé sur son bras, l'empêchant d'intervenir. L'épreuve devait sûrement se terminer avant que quiconque puisse intervenir.

Ce qui arriva rapidement car Diggory avait compris qu'il valait mieux se cacher plutôt que de l'affronter directement, et c'est ainsi qu'il réussit à atteindre la sortie, en fuyant.

Les notes furent données, Bartemius Croupton donna sa note en premier. Il leva sa baguette et un ruban argenté se forma bien au-dessus de sa tête pour former le chiffre sept, Verpey, il ne connaissait pas son prénom donna ensuite sa note il donna un neuf, ce fut ensuite le vieux Dumbledore qui donna un huit, la directrice de Durmstrang suivit, il ne savait plus son nom, avec le numéro sept, puis ce fut son Directeur, qui donna sa note, il donna un cinq, il trouvait qu'il avait raison.

Sa métamorphose était particulièrement bien réussie, il pouvait l'avouer, mais c'était une métamorphose de sixième année, rien de stupéfiant, puis il s'était fait brûler, aucune stratégie, c'était pitoyable. Un cinq était donné. Ce qui lui faisait un total de trente-six points sur cinquante. Il pouvait rester dans la course, mais Harry trouvait que les Jurys étaient trop cléments.

Pendant que les notes étaient données, une dizaine de sorcier étaient rentré dans l'arène et avaient jeté tous en même temps un sortilège qu'il connaissait très bien, car il fut l'un de ses premiers sortilèges à avoir appris. Le Dragon reçut en une seule fois, une dizaine de stupefix. L'effet fut immédiat le Dragon tomba comme une masse.

Toutes les notes avaient été données, et le Dragon n'avait toujours pas été évacué. Les dix sorciers prononcèrent une nouvelle fois le même sortilège en même temps.

- Wingardium Leviosa, dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Le Dragon s'éleva doucement la queue du Vert Gallois pendant, ils le levèrent haut au-dessus de l'arène.

Harry regardait ce manège d'un regard passionné, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une démonstration de magie, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, sauf si, bien évidemment, c'était ennuyant ou inutile.

Son regard descendit alors vers les sorciers qui supportaient le poids de la créature et les vit baisser leur baguette d'un seul coup. Harry regarda immédiatement la Dragonne, étonné que les sorciers la laisse tomber ainsi alors qu'elle était toujours au-dessus de l'arène. Mais étonnamment la Dragonne resta en l'air, tandis que les dix sorciers couraient vers la sortie.

Harry chercha du regard qui maintenait la Dragonne en l'air, et ne vit qu'une seule personne debout, baguette brandit, bien campé sur ses jambes. Harry en fut surprit, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un sorcier aussi frêle, même s'il le savait puissant, pouvait maintenir à lui seul un Dragon.

Harry lui-même pouvait le faire léviter et le maintenir seul, il suffisait de maitriser les bons enchantements. Puis il se rappela alors que Flitwick n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était un Duelliste hors-pair, et surtout étant professeur, il maitrisait parfaitement de nombreux sortilèges et enchantement, qui mieux que lui aurait pu maintenir en l'air quelque chose d'aussi imposant ?

Maintenant qu'Harry avait compris leur système, il fut beaucoup moins intéressé par l'arrivé de la prochaine Dragonne qu'il reconnut comme étant un boutefeu chinois par sa couleur écarlate et des pointes d'or qui entourait son museau affreusement écrasé.

La seule différence qu'il y vit fut que pour réveiller la Dragonne un seul sorcier suffisait. Les Jurys laissèrent un petit moment à la Dragonne de se mettre en place, comprendre où était ses œufs, et reprendre ses esprits avant qu'un coup de canon ne retentisse.

Ce fut la fille de Beauxbâtons qui entra dans l'arène cette fois-ci, son entrée fit moins d'effet à la Dragonne qui ne l'attaqua pas, elle la regardait fixement, comme pour la prévenir de ne pas bouger.

Delacour, sure d'elle, leva sa baguette en direction du Dragon qui ne bougea pas un cil. Harry la vit bouger ses lèvres en faisant des moulinets avec sa baguette, puis tout à coup sa baguette se fixa face au Dragon qui tomba sur le côté, endormi.

Harry connaissait cet enchantement. Il était simple, mais il mettait du temps à être lancé, il fallait vraiment n'avoir qu'un seul ennemi pour le pratiquer. Elle aurait cependant pu utiliser un enchantement d'un niveau extrêmement élevé qui aurait eu à peu près le même effet, sauf que le Dragon ne se serait pas totalement endormi, mais seulement légèrement assoupi, ce qui aurait pu éventuellement lui éviter que le Dragon ne ronfle et qu'il jette des flammes par la même occasion…

Trop tard ! Harry tout en pensant à ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place, et en suivant les mouvements de la Championne avait vu juste, un ronflement et la Dragonne avait lancé sa flamme en forme de champignon. Malheureusement, elle était trop près, et même si elle avait réussi à récupérer l'œuf, et qu'elle se mit à courir pour éviter d'être touché par la flamme – comme si elle n'était pas une sorcière pour s'en protéger – la flamme brula une partie de sa robe et forcément la pénalisa.

Les Jurés se prononcèrent et la note de trente et un en ressortit.

La dernière Dragonne arriva dans l'arène, et Harry cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Ils avaient osé mettre un Magyar à pointe dans le concours ! Ils sont réputés pour être les plus coriaces. Harry espérait sérieusement que son ami n'allait pas prendre de risques inconsidéré, mais il se promit de ne pas intervenir, il lui faisait confiance, il avait confiance en ses capacités.

Le coup de canon fut lancé, et quelques secondes plus tard David entra, déterminé, baguette en main, regardant la Dragonne dans les yeux. Puis il tourna le regard et, tranquillement il se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, examinant ce qui l'entourait. Harry le connaissait, avant de se lancer, il voulait connaitre son environnement pour être sûr de ne pas faire de bêtises et d'avoir un maximum de chance de s'en sortir.

Puis David se mit à marcher, non pas vers la Dragonne mais vers sa droite, la Dragonne vit sûrement ce déplacement comme une menace car elle cracha du feu dans sa direction. David leva rapidement sa baguette et les flammes furent déviées en direction du ciel, lorsque les flammes cessèrent il se jeta derrière un rocher car une nouvelle flamme se préparait.

De nombreuse pierre dans l'arène commencèrent à se lever, puis toutes ses pierres, qui commençaient à agacer la Dragonne qui le montrait en tapant de ses énormes pattes et de sa queue, affluèrent sur David en formant une boule tout autour de lui.

Harry sourit, c'est lui qui avait commencé à lui apprendre cet enchantement en début d'année, avant de partir pour Poudlard.

Cet amas de pierre ne plut pas à la Dragonne qui cracha à nouveau un jet de flamme, mais la flamme se fracassa contre la pierre qui n'eut que quelques fissures.

La boule de pierre commença à rouler vers la Dragonne lentement.

Harry souriait mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi David voulait qu'il soit impressionné par ça ! Certes c'était un enchantement relativement difficile, mais pas exceptionnel, de plus c'était lui qui lui avait appris, et il aurait surtout voulu voir ses capacités en métamorphose.

Un nouveau jet de flamme et la pierre explosa, il fallait le prévoir. Puis Harry se dit que David l'avait sûrement fait et le fait que la flamme soit interceptée par un enchantement d'eau très puissant le prouva, mais rapidement un nuage de vapeur recouvrit l'arène. Ils pouvaient tous voir la Dragonne lancer sa flamme ainsi que le jet d'eau qui l'interceptait, mais David étant trop petit n'était voyant que grâce à son enchantement qui sortait de baguette.

Puis lorsque la Dragonne s'arrêta, ainsi que David, celui-ci devint invisible à leur regard.

Harry vit de l'autre côté de l'arène Dumbledore se lever et faire un grand moulinet avec sa baguette, faisant ainsi disparaitre le nuage qui stagnait.

Harry le maudit, et si ce nuage était prévu par David pour attraper l'œuf ? Comment il faisait maintenant ? Harry vérifia quand même si l'œuf était là, au cas où David n'en n'aurait pas profité pour le dérober, mais il était toujours présent.

Cependant la disparition de ce nuage ne perturba pas tant que cela son ami qui était droit comme un i face à la Dragonne assez en retrait tout de même, puis il se mit à courir vers la gauche, mais la Dragonne cracha ses flammes l'empêchant de s'approcher, il se cacha alors derrière un rocher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? entendit Harry derrière lui. Disboor, mon frère ne t'aurait pas expliqué comment il comptait faire ?

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? C'est ton frère après tout, tu devrais le connaitre mieux que moi, provoqua Harry en évitant de répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais il avait raison, à quoi jouait-il ? Il ne voulait pas quitter l'arène des yeux, au cas où David irait mal. Mais comment pourrait-il aller mal alors qu'il ne faisait que se cacher d'un rocher à un autre, sans utiliser sa baguette, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait même plus dans sa main. Harry ne comprenait rien.

- Je ne cherche pas la confrontation Disboor, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi mon frère ne fait que fuir alors qu'il a largement la capacité d'affronter ce Dragon. S'il continu à se cacher il va finir par se faire carboniser !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi franchement ? dit Harry le regard toujours rivé vers le duel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, enfin plutôt la tentative de fuite. Tu croyais qu'il allait arriver jeter le sortilège de la mort, récupérer l'œuf et repartir ?

- Non, mon frère est beaucoup plus subtil. Il ne fait rien qui soit aussi brutal, il fait plus dans la finesse, c'est un rusé, il est intelligent, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fuit.

Rusé, intelligent, en finesse… Voilà trois mots qui caractérisaient bien son ami, alors pourquoi fuyait-il ? Jamais il ne fuirait, il avait sûrement trouvé quelque chose pour récupérer l'œuf en finesse justement. Harry vit de nouveau David se remettre dans le champ de vision de la Dragonne en courant vers la gauche l'obligeant à tourner.

Ce fut en regardant les pattes de la Dragonne bouger qu'Harry vit l'œuf d'or changer d'apparence lentement, discrètement. Il fallait bien regarder pour voir, car le plus intéressant se trouvait dans la fuite et l'action du Dragon, il fallait donc éviter de succomber vers cet appel d'action et se concentrer sur l'œuf.

Harry regarda David, sans baguette, l'œuf qui changeait d'apparence lentement pour finalement se stopper sur une apparence de pierre. Puis Harry comprit, il se mit à éclater de rire, tellement fort, que même le Dragon tourna la tête dans sa direction. Tous les spectateurs se tournèrent vers lui, les Jurés le regardait, et même le fuyard le regardait. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer d'une voix assuré que tout le monde entendit de par le silence qui s'était instauré :

- David, t'es le meilleur !

Puis un nouveau rire se fit entendre, venant de l'arène. Tout le monde pu alors voir un deuxième David, au milieu de l'arène, tenant un œuf dans son bras gauche qui reprit sa couleur d'origine devant tout le monde, sa baguette dans la main droite.

Des cris d'exclamations se firent alors entendre, et les Jurés se levèrent, stupéfait de ce coup de bluff. Seulement le Dragon ne sut où donner de la tête et cracha son feu en arc de cercle pour pouvoir toucher les deux David.

David se protégea en faisant dévier la flamme, puis annula sa métamorphose et le faux lui reprit sa forme qui était une pierre. Il se mit alors à marcher tranquillement vers la sortie, tout en surveillant le Dragon, seulement le Dragon ne cessait de le surveiller et de cracher son feu sur David qui devait à chaque fois faire dévier la flamme et donc il n'avançait pas vraiment.

Harry était étonné, alors qu'il aurait attaqué directement le Dragon avec de bons maléfices et enchantements, dans les yeux évidemment, son ami, avait préféré être plus discret, et montrer peu de ses capacités, peut-être était-ce ce que voulait lui montrer David.

Puis tout à coup, entre deux jets de flamme, David passa son bras droit derrière sa tête comme s'il prenait de l'élan, puis il jeta sa baguette vers le Dragon, qui regarda la baguette venir vers lui.

Des cris s'élevèrent, les membres du Jury se levèrent, choqué par ce changement d'attitude. Puis, sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assemblée toute entière, la baguette changea de forme pour prendre l'apparence d'un hippogriffe.

- Ouaw, entendit Harry de la bouche de Krum.

Il était vrai que faire ceci était une bonne façon d'attirer l'attention du Dragon rapidement vers le nouvel animal, mais également l'attention des Jurés sur ses capacités et gagner le plus de points que possible.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit aussi avancé, murmura Krum derrière lui.

David sortit tranquillement de l'arène, tandis que l'hippogriffe tournait autour du Dragon, l'obligeant à s'en occuper. Puis lorsque David fut à la sortie, il tendit sa main et l'hippogriffe vola vers lui pour reprendre sa forme de baguette au dernier moment, et David l'attrapa et termina l'épreuve ainsi, sans aucune égratignure.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva, tout le monde était enchanté par le spectacle qu'avait offert David, même Harry était enchanté par ce qu'il avait vu. Il était vraiment un formidable sorcier.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils se préparaient pour se rendre à la grande salle pour manger avec tout le monde, David et Harry eurent la surprise de voir, le professeur Aleksandrov entrer dans la chambre d'Harry, où ils se préparaient.

- Bonjour, professeur, s'exclama David quand il le vit, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bonjour David, bonjour Harry, répondit le professeur alors qu'Harry le saluait d'un signe de la tête. Le Directeur m'a parlé de votre exploit lors de la première tâche, David. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez organisé votre réussite, ainsi que vos avancées à tous les deux, dans vos domaines de prédilections.


	38. Dumbledore manipulé

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre corrigé par notre magnifique ANGIE! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 38 : Dumbledore manipulé**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que David et Harry sortaient du cours de Pavel, ils se rendirent au bord du lac de Poudlard, dans la seule intention de parler, à un endroit où ils se sentiraient bien tous les deux.

Malheureusement pour eux, ou heureusement, ils découvrirent Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat assis au bord du lac également. Ils pouvaient aller s'asseoir plus loin, le lac était bien assez grand- c'est d'ailleurs ce que fit remarquer David – mais Harry voulait les accoster.

- Salut ! s'écria-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Ils se retournèrent et quand ils les virent, ce ne fut pas un sourire qui apparut, ni même de la joie, mais de la déception.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Disboor ? demanda Londubat.

- Rien en particulier, dit-il à seulement cinq mètres d'eux, on voulait venir s'asseoir comme vous au lac, et on vous a vu, on s'est donc dit qu'on pourrait se mettre ensemble comme des gens civilisé et apprendre à se connaitre un peu plus.

- On te connait assez ! répliqua Granger en se levant. Viens Neville !

- Non, attendez ! s'écria Harry. On ne se connait pas, je sais que je n'ai pas été très agréable en deuxième année, mais j'ai changé, les Nées-de-Moldus ne me dérange plus, ils sont des sorciers comme n'importe qui, je t'assure Granger, je veux vraiment et seulement apprendre à vous connaitre.

Granger sembla réfléchir quelques instants en regardant Neville qui haussa les épaules comme pour dire que la décision lui revenait et que donc il s'en fichait, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

- Un seul faux pas et tu le regretteras ! prévint-elle.

Harry lui aurait bien répondu que dans tous les cas elle ne pourrait rien lui faire, mais ça n'aurait pas fait bonne impression pour avoir une conversation sociable.

- Très bien dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

- Je m'appelle David Krum.

- Hermione Granger, répondit Granger.

- Neville Londubat.

- Un sang-pur et une née-de-moldu, intéressant.

- Ça te pose un problème ? s'écria Londubat.

- Pas besoin d'agresser, je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi étriqué que Malefoy, je trouve seulement que c'est intéressant de voir un sang-pur et une née-de-moldu se côtoyer.

- Tu parles de Malefoy mais on te voit souvent avec lui, dit Granger.

Granger et Londubat se tournèrent vers Harry et David pour mieux parler, ils se faisaient face, assis à côté du lac.

- Malgré ce problème c'est un mec sympa, répondit David. On essaie justement de lui faire comprendre que le sang n'est pas important.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que Disboor soit en total accord avec toi, dit Granger en voyant Harry faire une petite grimace.

- Harry n'arrive pas à supporter Malefoy. Il est trop arrogant, prétentieux et se prend pour le roi.

- Vous devriez vous entendre dans ce cas, rétorqua Londubat en regardant Harry.

- Tu oublies une chose Londubat, c'est que moi j'ai de quoi l'être contrairement à lui.

- Personne n'a le droit de se prendre pour ce qu'il n'est pas malgré ce qu'il peut faire ! s'exclama Granger.

- Et tu crois que je me prends pour qui ?

- Pour le maitre, je me rappelle en deuxième année, tu voulais que tout le monde t'obéisse, et tu n'as gagné aucun ami, et personne ne voulait te parler.

- J'ai changé.

- Je n'ai vu aucun changement à part le fait que tu ne martyrise plus Weasley, et que tu ne me méprise plus.

- Ce n'est pas assez ? demanda Harry.

- Ce qu'on n'apprécie pas chez toi, dit Neville, c'est toi !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il savait qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas, mais il aurait pensé que le fait qu'il arrête de prendre Weasley comme cible aurait changé quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas chez lui alors ? Il apprécierait les avoir de son côté, Granger qui est intelligente, Londubat qui sait se sortir des situations dangereuse il avait besoin de ces deux-là.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous bloque chez Harry ? demanda David.

- Je viens de le dire, c'est lui tout entier qui nous bloque, répondit Neville.

- Même s'il ne méprise plus les nés-de-moldu, et ne torture plus Weasley, il reste cruel, méchant, mesquin, arrogant, prétentieux, se croit supérieur et dangereux !

Harry ne répondit rien, sachant très bien, que tout ceci était vrai.

- Il est puissant et il n'est pas stupide, répondit David, je pense qu'il peut se permettre d'être arrogant et prétentieux, tu es comme ça Granger aussi.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il, tu prends des airs supérieurs avec tout le monde parce que t'es intelligente et que tu sais beaucoup de choses, tu étales tes connaissances constamment. C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'arrogance et de la prétention, je crois ?

Granger regarda Londubat l'air effrayé, mais ce qu'elle chercha, elle ne le trouva pas, Londubat lui fit seulement un sourire d'excuse.

Elle se leva et partie en colère sans un regard en arrière.

- Tu y es allé fort, dit Londubat en se levant.

- Elle a fait la même chose à Harry, mais quand c'est soi-même qui le reçoit ça fait forcément plus mal, et tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

- Je vais essayer de la raisonner, dit-il en partant.

Ils regardèrent Londubat partir rejoindre Granger puis David se tourna vers Harry.

- Sa va toi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry pas tout a à fait convainquant.

- Excuse-moi, dit David, j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour Elena là ! Tu te rappelles qui je suis ? Ne me mens pas, s'il te plait, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Harry pouffa, mais David vit très clairement que c'était de l'humour noir. David pensait que c'était le fait que Granger lui ait balancé toutes ses choses au visage, vraies certes, mais sûrement dures à recevoir.

- Je savais que je n'étais pas un enfant de cœur mais de là à me prendre pour un monstre, murmura-t-il.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Et c'est également ce que tu penses, et c'est ce que je suis. Tu te rends compte David ? J'ai quatorze ans, et j'ai déjà tué deux personnes, un avec le sortilège de la mort et l'autre avec une possession, j'ai torturé Weasley pendant un an, à Durmstrang je les torture tous. Je suis un monstre, David. Je ne veux pas devenir ainsi pour le futur. Je veux créer un monde meilleur où intelligence et puissance seront de mise, pas la cruauté !

- Mais ça ne nous a jamais dérangés ! Tu ne vas pas écouter cette Granger !

- Bien sûr que ça ne nous a jamais dérangé, et je ne compte pas arrêter, mais ce ne sera plus pour le plaisir, mais par nécessité. Il faut que nos tortures et nos meurtres servent à notre cause, pas à un plaisir malsain.

- Et pour l'avancé de notre niveau ?

- Si tu as besoin de torturer des gens pour améliorer tes métamorphoses vas-y, ça nous rendra meilleur. Je compte faire pareil pour les sortilèges et les enchantements ainsi que pour la magie noire. Mais pas par simple plaisir.

- Ca marche pour moi, dit David. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Granger ?

- Rien, elle viendra d'elle-même. C'est une gentille fille, elle se sentira coupable et viendra me demander pardon, et quand elle le fera il faudra que tu t'excuses aussi.

- M'excuser ? s'écria David.

- Oui, s'exclama Harry en se levant calmement. Je fais en sorte de ne pas intervenir entre Malefoy et toi, donc je te demande de t'excuser auprès de Granger quand il le faudra pour m'arranger sa collaboration.

David se leva, souffla un bon coup puis finit par accepter. Ils marchèrent ensuite en direction de Poudlard, enfin David suivait Harry en direction de Poudlard. Croisant des élèves assis par terre ou marchant avec leurs amis, les ignorants.

- T'as enfin réussi ? s'écria Harry à David continuant la conversation en cours.

- Oui, Pavel dit qu'il me manque encore un peu d'entrainement mais que bientôt je pourrais animer de grosse statue sans problème.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ?

- Il veut m'entrainer à métamorphoser des objets énormes, et des animaux aussi. J'aurais pu lui demander avant j'aurais métamorphosé le Dragon en canari.

- C'est impossible de métamorphoser d'aussi gros objets.

- Pas selon Pavel, rétorqua David. Il dit que beaucoup de livre le dise mais c'est seulement parce que c'est extrêmement difficile. Il est certain que Dumbledore en est capable. Tu savais qu'il était professeur de métamorphose à l'époque ?

- Heu non, comment il le sait lui ?

- Il n'est pas tout jeune, et quand Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald, les journaux ont parlé de lui en tant que professeur.

- Je ne savais pas, révéla Harry.

- J'aurais cru que tu le saurais étant donné que tu veux t'en occuper plus tard, dit-il subtilement.

- Je crois que je deviens un peu trop confiant en mes propres capacités pour voir l'essentiel, dit-il humblement.

- Il va falloir qu'on enquête sur le passé de Dumbledore.

- Et de Voldemort, ajouta Harry.

- Je pense que ça va être beaucoup plus difficile, à mon avis ça m'étonnerait que Vol soit son prénom et Demort son nom de famille, rigola David.

Harry en rigola et réfléchi sur comment découvrir son identité, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, et elle n'était pas très bonne. Il en fit quand même part à son ami.

- Tu es fou ! s'écria David en entrant sur le pont pour atteindre Poudlard.

- On n'a pas le choix, je vois que ça, qui pourrait nous en parler à part lui. Tu viens de me dire qu'il était professeur avant d'être directeur, ça fait donc longtemps qu'il est là. Il a sûrement du connaitre la montée de pouvoir de Voldemort. Dumbledore à même sûrement était un de ses camarades de classe.

- Comment être sûr que Voldemort était à Poudlard ?

- Il se dit descendant de Serpentard et a sévi en Angleterre, je ne vois pas où est-ce qu'il aurait pu étudier.

- Ca se tient, mais tu vas devoir être prudent, c'est de Dumbledore dont on parle.

- On verra ce que ça donne, on a que cette piste pour connaitre Voldemort, dit Harry.

- Et pour Dumbledore ?

- Les livres, Dumbledore doit avoir eu une biographie d'écrite sur lui, récente ou ancienne elle doit raconter sa vie. Je veux connaitre ses points forts et ses points faibles, je veux savoir où attaquer pour faire mal.

- Occupe-toi de Voldemort, dit David, je m'occupe de trouver les informations sur le vieux.

Ils entrèrent dans Poudlard et Harry prit la direction des cachots, David comprit qu'il était en train d'aller voir le professeur Rogue il resta donc silencieux.

Harry avait un plan bien préparé dans sa tête sur leur avenir, et même s'ils ne partageaient pas absolument tout David connaissait le gros schéma prévu. Leur avenir était prévu pour tous les deux, mais ils en avaient une aussi séparément. Et Harry le lui avait dit de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, tant qu'il gardait en tête l'idéal.

Leur gros coup pour prendre possession du pays ne se ferait pas avant des années, d'ici là, il fallait qu'ils se fassent des alliés, une place dans le monde magique, et surtout qu'ils évoluent magiquement. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas l'un sur l'autre c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévus avant ce coup d'état, chacun d'eux aurait sa méthode pour apprendre plus, pour se faire des alliés, et se faire une place dans le monde.

Ils avaient une vie ensemble, mais aussi séparé, et en ce moment même David prenait part à la vie d'Harry. Pour Harry connaitre l'identité de ses parents était très important pour la suite, il ne pourrait pas évoluer s'il ne le savait pas. David était prêt à l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Harry tapa sur la porte de la salle du professeur de potion de Poudlard avec assurance, et attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Ils entendirent cependant des bruits de pas sa rapprocher, puis la porte s'ouvrir sur le professeur Rogue les traits coléreux, qui s'adoucirent immédiatement pour devenir neutre en voyant Harry et lui.

- Mr Disboor et Mr Krum, dit-elle sans aucune surprise. Entrez !

Harry et David entrèrent dans la salle de classe et attendirent que le professeur leur dise s'il devait s'asseoir ou le suivre à son bureau.

- Suivez-moi, leur dit-il.

Le professeur Rogue les mena au fond de la classe et ouvrit une porte qui donna sur un salon il semblerait. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière tamisé. Un fauteuil était placé devant, une table basse les séparant avec plusieurs livres ouverts et un parchemin où une écriture fine était posée.

De ce que pouvait voir Harry grâce à la faible lueur de la cheminé, c'était que la pièce n'était pas très grande, peu meublée, des murs froids et impersonnels, Harry ne pouvait que se dire que tout était dans le style de l'habitant.

Le professeur Rogue écarta la table basse, poussa son fauteuil, invoqua deux autres fauteuil et invita Harry et David à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent.

- Que me vaut la visite du Chef de Durmstrang et de son second ?

- Une affaire personnelle, répondit Harry.

- Je peux répondre à beaucoup de question, Mr Disboor, mais vos problèmes de cœur ne sont pas mes priorités.

Harry sourit, il appréciait beaucoup ce professeur, il voulait quelque chose de concret, de sérieux, quelque chose qui ne lui fasse pas perdre son temps et surtout qui serve réellement à quelque chose.

- Si j'avais des problèmes sentimentaux, vous ne seriez certainement pas la personne vers laquelle je me tournerais, professeur Rogue, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Ca concerne une affaire beaucoup plus importante qui permettrait à Harry d'avancer dans notre quête, dit David en sachant parfaitement que le professeur Rogue était au courant de leurs intentions et de quel côté il était.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je peux répondre à beaucoup de question, mais pour cela il faut qu'elle soit posée.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ne savait pas comment poser la question, il ne savait même pas s'il avait raison de vouloir la poser. Est-ce qu'il y répondrait ? Il l'espérait tellement que la réponse lui faisait peur. Devait-il rester dans l'ignorance et rester enfermé dans une imagination ridicule ou devait-il savoir qui ils étaient et risquer la déception ? Et s'ils étaient les personnes les plus débiles qui existent ? Et s'ils étaient Cracmols ? IMPOSSIBLE ! Personne de ce genre ne pourrait mettre au monde un enfant tel que lui. Un enfant aussi puissant, intelligent et parfait.

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas qu'on tourne autour du pot, mais c'est un sujet délicat pour moi…

- Vous aimeriez que je vous dise qui sont vos parents parce que vous savez que votre père vous a menti et que je sais la véritable réponse. Je suis au courant, je sais aussi que vous avez menacé Igor et toutes les personnes qui se mettront au travers de votre chemin ! Ce n'est pas intelligent de se mettre à dos les personnes qui vous aident, même si elle ne vous apporte pas ce que vous voulez ! Je ne répondrais pas à votre question.

- Vous avez peur de mon père, comprit Harry déçu qu'un homme tel que lui ait peur de son père.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! s'exclama-t-il. Votre père est un excellent duelliste mais ce n'est pas votre père qui empêche les personnes qui connaissent votre réponse de vous la révéler. Vous ne savez strictement rien de votre père, Mr Disboor, mais le plus important à savoir c'est que c'est un homme plein de ressource et qui a des contacts très dangereux, ce sont eux qui restreignent nos envies de vous en parler.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'ils sachent que c'est vous qui nous en avez parlé, dit David.

- Ecoutez, dit-il en se relevant l'air grave. S'attaquer à Charles n'est pas la meilleurs des idées, mais sachez que si vous vous attaquez à lui, vous devrez subir les conséquences qui viendront avec.

- Qui sont ? demanda Harry.

- Votre père fait partit d'un groupe de personne très puissant éparpillé partout dans le monde, ils ont plusieurs noms mais personnes n'a de liste exhaustive. C'est ce qui fait leur dangerosité.

- Quel est ce groupe ? demanda David.

Le professeur Rogue ne semblait pas à l'aise dans cette conversation remarqua Harry est pourtant il voyait que le professeur Rogue voulait leur en dire plus. Il prit sa baguette magique, fit un moulinet, un dôme vert les engloba puis le professeur Rogue les regarda tous les deux.

- Personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi qui vous en ai parlé, mais surtout personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes au courant de ce que je vais vous dire.

Le professeur Rogue sembla attendre une réponse, ils acquiescèrent donc fiers d'apprendre quelque chose de très important.

- Quelque part dans le monde il existe une école très particulière non recensée, qui instruit toute personne le désirant pendant un nombre d'année non défini sur n'importe quel sujet. Dans cette école, il existe un groupe de personnes inconnues qui remplissent des missions ordonnées par le maitre de cette école. Ca va de simple vol d'information, à l'assassinat. Rapide, intelligent, puissant, furtif et très compétent. La plupart des hommes politiques ont déjà fait appel à eux, et c'est pour cela qu'ils ne craignent pas grand-chose et que les gouvernements ferment les yeux sur leur agissement, tant qu'ils ne se font pas attraper.

- Et si je comprends bien, mon père fait partit de ces personnes.

- Exact. Votre père est une menace à lui tout seul. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a préféré le laisser tranquille. Je ne dirais rien sur l'identité de vos parents, pour cette raison, votre père préfère ne rien vous dire, c'est son choix, il est votre père c'est à lui de décider si vous devez avoir votre réponse. Et sachez que les personnes qui savent qui ils sont, savent aussi qui est votre père et à quoi il appartient. Ce qui veut dire que personne n'osera vous dire quoique ce soit.

- Comment allons-nous connaitre ses parents si on ne nous dit rien ! dit David.

Le professeur Rogue resta silencieux, et Harry préféra partir, déçu. Il aurait cru que le professeur Rogue le lui dirait, mais maintenant qu'il savait à quoi appartenait son père il comprenait un peu mieux, cependant pour le lui avoir dit, le professeur Rogue risquait sûrement des représailles vaudrait donc mieux pour lui qu'ils ne disent rien.

- Comment va-t-on faire maintenant ? demanda David alors qu'ils s'asseyaient au bord du lac.

- Je ne sais plus, David. Le professeur Rogue m'a dit à quel point mon père était dangereux et je ne souhaite mettre en danger aucune personne de son entourage que j'apprécie.

- Il ne nous reste que deux solutions dans ce cas.

- Oui, mais par quoi commencer ? demanda Harry perdu.

- Il faut peser le pour et le contre. Soit tu vas voir Dumbledore, qui apparemment est intéressé par toi, au risque qu'il lise ton esprit et connaisse tes plans. Soit tu vas voir Lucius Malefoy, tu le forces à te le dire en le torturant, au risque de perdre Drago comme allié, et que dès que Voldemort réapparaitra il saura immédiatement que tu n'es pas de son côté.

- Cruel dilemme ! dit Harry. M'occuper de Malefoy me plairait bien après ce qu'il a fait à ma mère. Mais je crois que la meilleure solution est encore d'aller voir Dumbledore. Me mettre Voldemort à dos dès son retour ne serait pas à notre avantage.

- Non, en effet.

A Poudlard, le professeur Rogue marchait en direction du bureau du directeur de l'école, ayant une information à lui communiquer. Il donna le mot de passe puis monta jusqu'à son bureau.

- Severus, entrer, je vous en prie, dit Dumbledore alors que Severus ouvrait la porte.

- J'ai une information qui pourrait vous plaire, dit Severus d'entrée de jeu.

- Un bonbon au citron ? demanda Dumbledore ne lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

Le professeur Rogue refusa poliment et s'assit, prêt à lui révéler l'information.

- Je vous écoute, mon ami.

- Messieurs Disboor et Krum sont venu me voir cet après-midi. Ils voulaient connaitre l'identité des véritables parents de Disboor. Il semblerait qu'il ne croit pas un seul mot de ce que son père lui a dit. Etre le fils de Jules et Ivanka Disboor ne lui convient pas.

- Cette explication ne me convient pas non plus. Et je sais que ses parents sont James et Lily Potter. Et le fait qu'il ne le sache pas tire à notre avantage. Nous arriverons peut-être à le récupérer du bon côté pour le jour où Voldemort reviendra.

Le professeur Rogue grimaça au nom maudit mais continua d'écouter Dumbledore.

- J'ai vu de quoi il était capable en deuxième année, et le fait qu'il soit le Chef de Durmstrang est une nouvelle preuve de sa puissance. Et je préférerais l'avoir de notre côté plutôt que du côté des ténèbres. En la mémoire de James et Lily, nous devons tout faire pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

- Voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose ?

- Continuez de me tenir au courant de ses doutes, moi je vais essayer de le trouver et de lui parler.

- Très bien, professeur, bonne fin de soirée.

- Au revoir Severus.

Harry de son côté, mettait son plan à exécution. Harry avait beaucoup réfléchie, il agissait la plupart du temps sur le coup de l'émotion, et rarement en réfléchissant à tout. Mais en ce moment il fallait absolument qu'il fasse marcher son cerveau, il n'était pas intelligent pour rien. Harry savait que David était en ce moment même en train de continuer de s'entrainer à la métamorphose, il en était d'ailleurs à la fin de son apprentissage, il avançait à une telle vitesse dans ce domaine.

Ils avaient donc préféré se tourner vers la solution Dumbledore plutôt que Malefoy. Dans la soirée Harry s'était donc allongé sur son lit et avait réfléchit. Ils étaient allés voir Rogue pour avoir des réponses qu'il n'avait pas eu. Il savait également que ce même Rogue avait été espion pour le compte de Voldemort et de Dumbledore, il ne savait pas exactement vers qui sa loyauté se tournait réellement, mais étant donné la disparition du mage noir, il semblait évident qu'il s'était protégé sous les robes du grand sorcier.

Il savait également que Dumbledore s'intéressait à lui grâce à Karkaroff, Rogue avait donc dû parler à Dumbledore de leur conversation pour lui révéler qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de ses parents, sans mentionner l'appartenance de son père à un groupe d'assassins, pour sa propre survie. Ceci bien sûr pour s'assurer toujours les bonnes grâces du mage blanc.

En mettant ses nombreux points ensemble plus quelques détails éparss, Harry avait tiré de nombreuses conclusions, et la plus importantes étant le fait que Dumbledore voudrait absolument le mettre de son côté pour la guerre à venir. Car si lui-même ne croyait pas à la mort de Voldemort, Dumbledore ne devait absolument pas le croire non plus.

Un mage noir aussi puissant, qui était allé aussi loin dans l'apprentissage de la magie noire, s'était forcément prémuni contre la mort. Et depuis des années il pensait que Voldemort avait fait un voire plusieurs Horcruxes.

Harry se leva donc de son lit et, profitant du fait qu'il était le plus élevé de la hiérarchie de Durmstrang, il sortit du bateau pour aller s'assoir au bord du lac à près de onze heures du soir. Dumbledore n'allait pas attendre très longtemps pour venir lui parler si Rogue était allé lui parler comme il l'avait prévu.

Etre au bord du lac était un endroit des plus stratégiques. Non seulement c'est un endroit où il allait très souvent, donc aucune chance que Dumbledore ne pense qu'il prévoit de se servir de lui, mais de plus Dumbledore pouvait venir lui parler sans que Karkaroff ne viennent les déranger car ce n'était pas dans son périmètre de surveillance.

Harry attendit donc, se découvrant la qualité de patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il profita du fait qu'il était seul pour penser à l'avenir. Il était constamment en train d'y penser, tout le temps en train de se donner de nouvelles idées pour devenir plus puissant, apprendre de nouveaux sorts.

Quand Harry avait appris que son père faisait partit d'un groupe d'assassin qui était affilié à une école pratiquement inconnu où toutes matières étaient enseignées à n'importe quel niveau, ça lui avait ouvert de nouvelles opportunités. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait un jour en profiter mais apprendre des théories beaucoup plus complexe que ceux qu'il trouvait à Durmstrang pouvait lui être extrêmement bénéfique pour son apprentissage.

Mais pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête en ce qui concernait son apprentissage. Il avait arrêté d'apprendre la magie noire, les enchantements, les sortilèges, la métamorphose et les potions, pour se concentrer sur une seule et unique chose : l'art de transplaner.

Il n'était peut-être pas en âge de l'apprendre, et c'était même totalement illégal, mais très franchement, la légalité pour Harry Disboor lui était totalement inconnue. Seuls ses objectifs comptaient.

- Bonsoir, Mr Disboor, entendit Harry alors plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry se retourna et vit sans surprise et sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe, Dumbledore avec un petit sourire de gentillesse.

- Bonsoir, professeur, répondit-il en se retournant de nouveau vers le lac.

Il voulait savoir vers où Dumbledore allait orienter la conversation pour le mettre dans sa poche. Et il ferait en sorte de suivre son plan en fonction de la conversation.

- Il est bien étrange de voir un élève de quatorze ans dehors, assis à cet endroit même, à cette heure-ci de la soirée.

- Tout comme il est étrange de voir le grand Albus Dumbledore en dehors de son bureau, ou dans son lit en train de dormir pour se préparer à une nouvelle journée scolaire, répondit Harry sans se démonter.

- En effet, accorda Dumbledore. Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous ?

Harry se retourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore et accepta.

- Vous me semblez songeur, Mr Disboor, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant à gauche d'Harry face au lac.

- Quel adolescent de mon âge ne le serait pas quand il y à son meilleur ami qui participe à un Tournoi qui a vu de nombreux participant y perdre la vie.

- Je le conçois, fit Dumbledore, cependant nous savons tous deux que Mr Krum est largement capable de s'en tirer avec les honneurs. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Ne suis-je pas un futur mage noir en puissance ? dit-il en marquant bien l'ironie dans sa phrase. Vous m'avez justement viré de cette école parce que j'utilisais la magie noire, et terrorisait les élèves tout en étant irrespectueux envers les professeurs. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? demanda-t-il en donnant l'air d'une personne désespéré.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Dumbledore doucement. Je vous avoue que depuis que vous êtes arrivé je vous observe. J'ai remarqué de nombreux changement dans votre attitude. Je ne vous ai pas vu terrorisé qui que ce soit à part vos camarades de Durmstrang et il semblerait que ce soit normal. Après tout vous êtes le Chef des élèves n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne chercha même pas à faire celui qui était étonné, c'était lui-même quand il était scolarisé ici, qui en avait parlé au Serpentard pour faire le malin.

- De plus, je ne vous ai pas vu une seule fois utiliser la magie noire, contrairement à avant où vous ne cherchiez pas à vous cacher, ou alors très mal, dit-il en souriant. Il est vrai que j'ai pensé que vous pourriez devenir une menace, mais comme tout enfant vous avez fait des erreurs, et j'ai comme l'impression que vous avez changé et que vous avez des remords, n'est-ce pas Mr Disboor ?

Des remords ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le vieux fou avait réussi à capter autant d'élément sur lui-même, il avait été tellement arrogant et sûr de ses capacités qu'il ne s'était pas assez caché. Il avait cru que faire comme à Durmstrang suffirait, mais s'était sans compter avec Dumbledore.

- Essayer, ne veut pas forcément réussir quand on veut devenir une autre personne, mentit Harry.

- Devenir une autre personne ? demanda Dumbledore.

Ça y est la discussion partait vers un tournant intéressant. Dumbledore faisait en sorte de s'intéresser à sa personne pour attirer sa sympathie et ainsi le mettre dans la poche. Il avait fait un magnifique discours de propagande quant à son intérêt pour lui-même, voyons voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Lui dévoilerait-il l'identité de ses parents ? Connaissait-il l'identité de ses parents d'ailleurs ? Probablement, ou peut-être qu'il s'intéressait à lui parce qu'il était puissant et très intelligent. Harry pensait a beaucoup de choses, avait beaucoup d'hypothèses. Mais il pensait surtout à manipuler Dumbledore, il fallait le faire très finement et faire en sorte qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- J'aimerais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que David mais, vous savez professeur. Vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous intéresser aux problèmes d'un adolescent, qu'il vienne de votre école ou d'une autre.

Un silence se fit, Harry espérait que Dumbledore insiste en sortant une quelconque excuse pour qu'il se dévoile. Il espérait seulement qu'elle soit convaincante pour qu'il puisse commencer réellement à le manipuler sans que cela ait l'air d'avoir été facile.

- Je suis beaucoup de chose Mr Disboor. Mais je peux vous affirmer que les élèves qui viennent me voir pour parler ont toujours été les bienvenus, et j'ai toujours fait en sorte de les aider au mieux de mes capacités.

- Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'élèves qui viennent vous voir quand on sait que ce sont les directeurs qu'ils vont voir en premier.

- Détrompez-vous, il y en a plus que vous ne pouvez le penser. Si vous avez un souci, je peux peut-être vous aider, ou si vous ne voulez pas je peux vous servir d'oreilles autre que votre ami, Mr Krum. Une oreille avec plus d'expérience.

- Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas de toute première jeunesse, dit Harry.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse celui qui soit trop gentil non plus. Et puis il donnait tellement l'impression d'être déprimé que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le réprimander s'il voulait l'avoir dans sa poche.

Un rire suivit sa réflexion, ce qu'il avait dit le faisait rire. Tant mieux, s'il pouvait faire une crise cardiaque en même temps ! Quoi que non, pas maintenant, il en avait besoin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important qui vous mette dans ces états ? Vous êtes un jeune homme intelligent fort et plein de ressource. Ce ne doit pas être quelque chose de commun et de facile à solutionner. Qu'y a-t-il de si grave ?

- Il n'y pas si longtemps j'ai appris que j'avais été adopté. Mon père et ma mère ne le sont pas alors que c'est ce que je croyais depuis toujours, enfin je crois. Mon père m'a dit que mes vrais parents avaient été tués le soir de la mort de Voldemort, Jules et Ivanka Disboor, son frère et sa femme.

Harry marqua une pause, baissant la tête, donnant un air encore plus abattu.

Soudainement Harry pensa à une chose. Qu'arriverait-il à son père s'il parlait à Dumbledore de ses soupçons quant au fait que Ivanka et Jules Disboor n'étaient pas ses parents, alors qu'officiellement et sur tous les papiers c'était le cas. Son père pourrait avoir des ennuis, obligatoirement. Mais était-ce réellement important pour lui ? Aimait-il son père ? Certainement pas, il pouvait aller à Azkaban, ou mourir à l'instant que ça ne lui ferait rien du tout.

- Seulement, mon père m'a menti !

- Vous pensez qu'Ivanka et Jules Disboor ne sont pas vos parents ?

- Je ne le pense pas professeur, j'en suis sûr !

- Pourtant ce sont des papiers officiels archivés au Ministère qui le prouve. Qu'est-ce qui vous a persuadé du contraire ?

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment, mais quand j'ai voulu le savoir, les personnes qui était au courant m'ont dit que ce n'était pas à eux de me le révéler, mais à mon père, alors qu'ils savaient qu'il m'avait dit qui ils étaient, normalement.

- C'est donc cela qui vous préoccupe, le fait de ne pas savoir qui sont vos parents ?

- Oui, répondit Harry doucement.

- C'est on ne peut plus normal. Vous êtes en âge de le savoir, je peux en parler à votre père si vous le souhaitait, proposa Dumbledore.

Parler à son père ? Est-il tombé sur la tête ?

- Surtout pas ! s'écria Harry en faisant mine de paniquer, alors qu'au fond il jubilait.

Harry s'était tout à coup retourné vers Dumbledore le regardant dans les yeux. Il sentit immédiatement une intrusion dans son esprit. Dumbledore était fort, il savait que quand on était empreint à de fortes émotions on ne pouvait pas détecter la présence d'un Légilimens, et encore moins se protéger.

Harry fit donc en sorte de montrer les bons sentiments, les bonnes impressions et les bons souvenirs qui devrait surgir dans ces cas-là. Comme une colère de son père.

La présence sortit presqu'immédiatement de son esprit, et Dumbledore lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu.

- Très bien, accepteriez-vous mon aide ?

- Je…je ne sais pas professeur. Vous savez, depuis mon plus jeune âge je n'ai jamais demandé d'aide à personne, j'ai toujours su me débrouiller seul…

- Tout le monde peut avoir ses limites, le coupa Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il doucement.

- Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait nuire à votre père, ou qui pourrait lui arriver jusqu'aux oreilles.

Etait-ce une raison qui pourrait le gêner ? Ou plutôt gêner un jeune normal ? Si Dumbledore le proposer, sûrement.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien accepter votre aide.

- Cependant je dois vous prévenir, Mr Disboor. Découvrir l'identité de vos parents peut s'avérer difficile si rien n'est officiel et si tout a été fait pour être caché. La découverte peut être longue.

- Ca fait près d'un an que je cherche et tâtonne, un peu d'aide peut toujours aider. Surtout d'une personne aussi puissante que vous et qui me croit.

- Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas vous croire.

- Je vous remercie, professeur, dit Harry en se maudissant de devoir aller aussi loin dans la supercherie. Je crois que je vais y aller, je dois me lever tôt pour aller en cours.

- Oui, bien sûr, je vous tiendrai au courant de mes avancées.

Harry se leva, suivi de Dumbledore puis commença à partir en direction du bateau. Puis se retourna soudainement, prit d'une idée soudaine.

- Professeur, appela Harry.

Dumbledore se retourna, toujours avec ce fichu sourire.

- J'aimerais que votre… soutient, reste entre nous. Je ne voudrais pas que David ou qui que ce soit, puisse être au courant.

- Je comprends vos inquiétudes, et je comprendrai totalement si vous repreniez votre animosité envers moi quand nous ne serions pas seuls.

- Merci, professeur, merci beaucoup.

- Je vous en prie, Mr Disboor. Et si vous avez un quelconque souci, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si l'oreille de Mr Krum ne vous ait pas suffisante.

- Je ne l'oublierais pas, dit-il.

Harry se retourna, puis partit cette fois-ci pour de bon en direction du bateau, un sourire heureux sur le visage, tout comme Dumbledore en direction du château sourire aux lèvres également.

Une fois qu'Harry fut entré dans sa chambre, il y découvrit David allongé sur son lit, endormit. Il fit donc claquer la porte pour le réveiller en sursaut dans la dixième de seconde qui suivit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur mon lit, sale cloporte ! attaqua Harry en commençant à se déshabiller.

- Je t'attendais, répondit David légèrement endormi encore. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Très bien, j'ai même fait en sorte de pouvoir rester totalement normal quand on n'est pas seul.

- Un coup de maître, apprécia David.

- N'est-ce pas ? sourit Harry désormais en boxer. Maintenant dégages de ma chambre que je puisse dormir !

- Toujours aussi agréable ! grogna David en se levant. Bonne nuit Bhrayor, dit David en fermant la porte.

- Dehors ! dit-il en jetant un sort sur la porte qui la fit se fermer sur son nez.

- BRUTE ! entendit Harry qui se mit à sourire.


	39. Lente manipulation

******Salut tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédents m'ont fait plaisirs. J'ai bien lu les reviews, malheureusement je ne peux pas y répondre, je ne sais pas pourquoi le site ne veut pas. Donc dès le chapitre prochain, je répondrais dans les chapitres si ff. net, ne le veut toujours pas.**

**Chapitre 39 : Lente manipulation  
**  
Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Dumbledore il allait beaucoup mieux, il pouvait lui balancer des pics sans qu'il n'essaie de le renvoyer, comme s'il faisait semblant, alors qu'il le sortait du fond du cœur.

Ensuite du côté de sa passion il avançait rapidement grâce aux enseignements de Pavel. Car même s'il était autodidacte, apprendre avec l'aide d'une personne qui connaissait le sujet faisait avancer beaucoup plus vite. Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'Harry n'avait plus rien à apprendre pour les Sortilèges et les Enchantements. Il y avait toujours des sorts à apprendre mais plus aucune théories immensément complexe avec calcul de magie ordonné traversant un flux inconstant d'émotion brute ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pour ce qui était de la magie noire il avait fini depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, il s'était donc concentré sur la métamorphose où il n'avançait malheureusement pas beaucoup. Pavel lui avait d'ailleurs dit d'alterner l'enseignement par une autre matière, il lui avait donc demandé de lui enseigner les rituels. Et la réponse qu'il croyait être négatif était tout autre, beaucoup plus surprenante :

- Soyez plus précis Harry, avait-il dit. Il existe de nombreuses branches de rituel existant. Rituel émotionnel, rituel du sang, rituel sacrificiel, rituel tellurique, rituel personnel et j'en passe. Soyez plus précis dans vos demandes, dit-il extrêmement sérieux.

Harry s'était donc mit à sourire, il savait Pavel légèrement fou, mais de là à proposer à un élève d'apprendre des rituels tellurique était quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Peut-être lui faisait-il confiance pour se servir de ses connaissances dans le bon but. Mais où partaient ses croyances ? Harry ne se savait pas assez compétent dans les rituels pour tenter de tel rituel. Pavel le surestimait. Harry avait confiance en lui, mais il connaissait également ses limites.

- Les rituels de protections seront un bon début, avait-il répondu en pensant aux protections prévues pour protéger ses Horcruxes.

Ils s'étaient donc mit au travail, pendant que David, après avoir terminé d'animer toute sorte de chose impossible à imaginer, s'était mis à tenter de métamorphoser un simple aiguille de fer, en hippogriffe. Pavel lui avait dit que quand il réussirait, ce qu'il ne semblait pas douter, il passerait immédiatement à la métamorphose de Dragon, puis à des animaux encore plus gros. Pour terminer finalement par métamorphoser une simple poussière en n'importe quoi.

Pour tout dire, Harry n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce genre de chose possible, cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit tellement c'était irréelle.

- Ne vous faites aucun souci, Harry, avait dit Pavel. Je compte travailler avec vous une branche de la magie qui semble vous intéresser au plus haut point. Car si j'improvise totalement avec David pour atteindre des limites dans la métamorphose qui n'avait jamais était atteinte, je compte faire de même avec vous.

- En quoi ? avait-il demandé immédiatement sans cacher sa curiosité.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez une affinité toute particulière avec la magie noire.

- Vous voulez m'enseigner la magie noire ? Autant que vous enseigner la métamorphose avec David ?

- Tout à fait. Je pourrais vous enseigner les sortilèges et les enchantements jusqu'à une limite jamais atteinte comme avec David, mais très franchement, ça ne servirait à rien. Cette discipline est trop stricte pour réussir à faire des prouesses aussi spectaculaires que vous pouvez déjà faire. Tandis qu'avec la magie noire, on peut toujours atteindre plus. Créé, modifier, étendre, les possibilités sont infini avec la magie noire. Elle ne sert pas seulement à faire souffrir, elle a été avant tout interdite car c'était une magie plus brute et plus dangereuse à contrôler. Nous allons donc pousser cette magie dans ces limites, on l'orientera vers la direction que vous voudrez.

- N'avez-vous pas peur de ce qu'il me serait possible de faire avec ensuite ?

- Ce que vous en ferez ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, avait répondu le vieil homme toujours debout devant lui. Briser les règles ne m'a jamais dérangé, et l'état du monde ne m'intéresse pas. Vous pouvez devenir le plus grand mage blanc du siècle car vous aurez une connaissance de la magie noire que personne n'aura. Comme vous pouvez devenir le plus grand mage noire, quel que soit vos choix, je m'en fiche royalement. Je serais fier d'avoir enseigné à des personnes aussi capables que vous deux.

- Merci Pavel, répondit Harry sincèrement. Commençons avec les rituels de protection, s'exclama Harry qui commençait à être gêné par tant de sentiments.

Harry s'était donc lancer dans les rituels avec Pavel, et de temps en temps il apprenait de nouveaux sorts en magie noire puis en sortilège et enchantement, mais surtout en métamorphose qui était pour lui une corvée.

Les jours s'enchainèrent tout en se ressemblant. Harry s'ennuyait, à part apprendre il ne faisait rien d'autre. Il n'avançait pas dans la recherche de ses parents, il avait très envie d'aller voir Malefoy père pour connaitre la vérité, mais malheureusement lorsque Voldemort reviendrait il ne serait pas content, de plus il fallait qu'il reste discret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment prêt.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ! s'écria David à côté de lui en le poussant.

- Non, répondit-il, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? demanda-t-il en se redressant sans s'offusquer.

Harry détourna la tête du lac et regarda David, qui était légèrement irrité de s'être fait ignorer. Cela faisait une ou deux heures qu'ils étaient assis au bord du lac, à parler de leurs Horcruxes et de leur projet, et quand David avait entamé la partie de sa progression avec Pavel il avait pensé à ses avancées et l'avait lâché.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu savais de quoi tu te servirais pour faire tes Horcruxes ?

- J'ai quelques idées, mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse encore, et que je fasse des recherches pour être sûr que ce soit possible.

- Les lieux et les protections ?

- En réflexion encore, on n'est pas pressé David, on a tout notre temps.

- Plus que trois ans, quand même.

- Non, je pense qu'on va attendre plus longtemps.

- Comment ça ? demanda David surpris.

- Je ne pense pas que faire nos Horcruxes juste après la fin de nos études soit la meilleure solution. A mon avis on devrait attendre qu'on ait fini tout ce qu'on veut apprendre, et qu'on ce soit bien implanté dans nos vies.

- Pas trop tard non plus Harry, je pense que l'âge idéal du coup serait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans.

- Je pense aussi, on aurait largement le temps de tout finir.

- Heureusement qu'on est patient, s'exclama David en rigolant.

- Heureusement qu'on a l'éternité surtout, rétorqua Harry. Tu disais quoi à propos de ton apprentissage ?

Harry était très curieux, il voulait vraiment savoir où est-ce qu'en était son ami, après tout il était la personne qui l'épaulerait à chaque étape de sa vie. Et Harry était content que David soit un génie en métamorphose, ça lui évitait d'être excellent dans cette matière où il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose.

- Je disais que Pavel ne sait plus quoi m'apprendre, j'ai métamorphosé tout ce qu'il m'a demandé. Un grain de poussière j'ai réussi à le métamorphoser en énorme Dragon. Tu ne peux pas savoir l'état d'exaltation dans lequel j'étais, c'était incroyable…et très fatigant, mais impressionnant. Je n'aurais pas cru que j'y arriverais aussi rapidement.

- Tu as toujours été efficace en métamorphose David, tu ne devrais pas être surpris.

- Qui a dit surprit ? demanda David en rigolant. Bien sûr que je savais que j'allais y arriver, je suis assez puissant et assez intelligent pour comprendre la complexité de la métamorphose dans toutes ses formes.

Harry eut un léger rire, David et lui se ressemblait vraiment.

- Messieurs Krum et Disboor, entendirent-ils.

David et Harry se retournèrent, ayant reconnu la voix ils ne cachèrent pas leur sourire. Derrière eux, s'avançant vers eux, se trouvait leur Directeur dans sa tenue de fourrure.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, le fait qu'il ne les avait pas aidés, leur était toujours resté au travers de la gorge.

- Demain soir vous devrez tous les deux être présent dans la grande salle après le repas. Un bal sera organisé pour noël et en tant que Champion de Durmstrang, David, vous devrez ouvrir la danse avec une partenaire. Je vous veux donc demain soir pour apprendre la danse.

Puis il repartit sans attendre de réponse, laissant David et Harry plus que désappointé.

- Danser ? répéta David n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Je suis bien content de ne pas être le Champion de Durmstrang, Je ne serais non seulement pas obligé de danser, mais je ne serais pas non plus obligé de chercher un cavalière.

- Chercher une cavalière, s'écria David effrayé.

- Tu croyais pouvoir danser seul ? Tu es d'un naïf !

David resta là, silencieux, abasourdi. Il ne voulait pas danser, il n'avait jamais été question de danse obligatoire quand il avait accepté de concourir à ce satané tournoi ! Il pensait juste qu'il allait vaincre plusieurs créatures dangereuses, deux concurrents soi-disant assez fort, puis gagner. Mais jamais au grand jamais il avait été question de danser !

- Tu vas chercher une cavalière avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda David désespéré.

- Non, répondit simplement Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul. Je suis ton ami, tu dois m'aider à trouver quelqu'un, tu dois trouver quelqu'un pour que je ne sois pas seul.

- Je dois ?

- Oui, c'est ton rôle d'ami.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? demanda Harry curieux de connaître la réponse. Je perdrais ton amitié ?

David se mit à réfléchir, Harry vit du coin de l'œil Granger et Londubat s'approcher, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se parler plus librement, elle se sera calmé, et la discussion sera plus intéressante.

- Je te métamorphoserais en fille et t'obligerais à être ma cavalière.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu dépasses les limites en métamorphose que tu dois faire la même chose avec la bêtise.

- A toi de voir, fit David comme réponse.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, et pensa à une chose. Devait-il réellement soutenir son ami dans ce projet stupide et inutile, et surtout obligatoire pour David ? Il pensait que oui, après tout David faisait tout pour lui, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas pareil.

- Très bien, je chercherais une cavalière moi aussi et je danserais.

- Oui ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- J'ai cependant quelques conditions.

Harry vit immédiatement les yeux de David grossir, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça, dit David l'air effrayé.

- De un ne ferais qu'une seule danse puis je partirai. Deux il faut te trouver un surnom à toi aussi, j'ai Lord Bhrayor, il t'en faut un.

- Pour le numéro un, très bien, je partirais même avec toi, pour le deuxième point, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de surnom.

- Tu m'en as trouvé un, et si tu veux être à mes côtés en tant qu'égal, tu dois toi aussi en trouver un.

- C'est le professeur Aleksandrov qui te l'a trouvé, je n'ai pas d'imagination pour ce genre de chose.

- Dans ce cas on lui demandera. Et troisièmement, dit-il en scrutant l'arrivé de Granger et Londubat, tu m'aides à mettre Granger et Londubat dans notre camp.

- Ca va toi? Tu m'aides pas avec Drago, que je sache, l'accusa David.

- On ne parle pas de Malefoy, mais de ce que tu es prêt à accepter pour que je vienne avec toi au bal de noël, répondit-il en souriant en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser s'il voulait qu'il vienne.

David le regarda froidement, pas heureux de la perspective que prenait leur conversation. Il semblait réfléchir, tandis qu'Harry avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Granger et Londubat commençaient à être près d'eux, dans quelques secondes ils seraient à leur hauteur. David sembla le remarquer car il répondit, sans aucune joie, qu'il acceptait.

- Bonjour, saluèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Bonjour, répondit David.

Harry se contenta d'un signe de la tête et les invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main droite.

- Disboor, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit. J'avais remarqué que tu avais changé, et avec le recul je me rends compte que j'y suis allé trop fort.

- J'accepte tes excuses, répondit Harry.

- J'ai moi aussi des excuses à te faire Granger, je voulais simplement aider mon ami, et comme tu l'avais blessé, je voulais moi aussi te blesser…excuses-moi, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile à dire.

- Je comprends. Si en deuxième année on m'avait dit que Disboor avait des amis je n'y aurais pas cru, dit-elle en souriant. Mais, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter mais vous semblez bien vos connaitre.

- Oui, depuis notre première année. Mais vous semblez vous aussi beaucoup vous connaitre, Londubat et toi.

Harry regarda et écouta la conversation sans grand intérêt qu'il semblait captiver David, Granger et Londubat. David savait parfaitement que David était moins sauvage que lui, qu'il était plus sociable, donc plus enclin à faire la discussion, c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait dit de l'aider.

Harry écouta la conversation d'une seule oreille. Sachant qu'ils parlaient d'une façon très civilisé, David sachant être sage et respectable quand il le fallait, alors que lui était moins subtile pour être gentil et parler de tout et de rien.

Puis d'un coup alors qu'Harry se perdait dans la contemplation du lac et de cette eau magnifique, il entendit des échos d'une conversation qui semblait intéressante.

Alors qu'il tournait le dos à Londubat, Granger et David il les entendit débattre d'un sujet très important dont Harry était certains que David était la cause principale de la tournure de la conversation : les idéologies de Voldemort.

- Je suis d'accord, sembla répondre David, malheureusement ce n'est pas ce que pensent la plupart des sang-purs. Quand Harry est venu étudier ici pour sa deuxième année il pensait aussi que les née-de-moldus, ne devrait en aucun faire partie de la communauté magique et ainsi cela ferait également disparaitre l'existence des sang-mêlés, et empêcherait les sang-purs d'être souillés, seulement pendant l'été entre sa deuxième et sa troisième année il a changé d'avis, et m'a également convaincu.

- Tu pensais toi aussi que les sang-purs étaient supérieurs aux autres ? s'exclama Granger étonné.

Harry se demandait comment elle pouvait en douter. Il venait de lui dire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur première année, pourquoi semblait-elle si étonné ?

Harry se retourna et écouta plus attentivement cette conversation que David avait su habilement tourner une conversation complètement inutile et superflue pour une conversation extrêmement importante pour connaitre l'avis de Granger et Londubat sur leur opinion.

- Evidemment, rare sont ceux qui ne pensent pas ainsi à Durmstrang. Il n'y a que des sang-purs qui étudient dans notre école, donc forcément il n'y a pas beaucoup de famille de sang-purs qui ne se croient pas supérieur à d'autres.

- Qu'est ce qui a fait que votre avis a changé, demanda Londubat.

- Poudlard, répondit directement Harry.

David, Londubat et Granger se tournèrent vers lui, en léger sursaut. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à s'intéresser à la conversation.

- Poudlard ? répéta Granger hébété. Et c'est quoi qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur ta position à Poudlard ?

Harry se mit à sourire, il ne savait pas s'il devait le lui dire ou mentir et inventer une autre excuse de son changement d'opinion.

- C'est toi essentiellement, répondit David qui semblait savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, David savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était lui qui menait la danse depuis le début après tout, autant le laisser continuer.

- Tu es une née-de-moldus, continua David. Si Harry croyait au fait que les sang-purs étaient supérieur n'étaient pas simplement pour une histoire de sang, mais pour une histoire de puissance magique. Depuis toujours Harry est fasciné par la magie et rien d'autre. Son père avait bien tenté de le persuadé du fait que le sang était le plus important quand il était petit, mais quand il a vu que le sang n'était pas une raison suffisante pour Harry il lui a fait croire que seul les sang-purs étaient assez puissant pour réussir à faire évoluer la magie et la comprendre dans son entièreté car ils étaient des sorciers depuis des générations et que c'était dans leur sang, tandis que vous les née-de-moldus, ne l'aviez pas, Et ça a finalement marché, jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre.

- Tu es une sorcière brillante, dit Harry en évitant d'insister une nouvelle fois sur le mot « puissant », et tu es également très intelligente. Pourtant tu es une née-de-moldus, ce que je croyais était complètement faux, et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que pendant l'été. Après tout tu avais des qualités que mêmes des sang-purs n'ont pas. Tu es extrêmement intelligente et tu es puissante, deux qualités que n'ont pas deux personnes que tu côtoies chaque années à Poudlard.

- Crabbe et Goyle, rigola Londubat, ces deux idiots ne savent même pas tenir leur baguette dans le bon sens.

- Exactement, approuva David en gardant son sérieux, ce qu'Harry et moi essayons de faire au travers nos apprentissages respectifs, c'est de faire évoluer la magie, faire des découverte qui jusqu'ici n'ont pas été découverte à cause des sorciers qui s'appuie sur leurs acquis au lieu d'avancer encore et encore.

- Je veux bien admettre que vous vous différenciez de Vous-savez-qui sur ses idées de sang-pur, mais que faites-vous des créatures magiques dans votre soi-disant évolution du monde sorcier ? Il n'était pas connu seulement pour ses principes de sang-pur mais également par le fait que seuls les sorciers comptent.

Harry et David se regardèrent, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il en pensait mais ne connaissait absolument pas l'avis de David. Avait-il les mêmes principes que lui à propos de ces créatures magiques ou est-ce qu'il devra essayer de le convaincre que ses idées sont meilleurs que le siennes pour le garder à ses côtés ?

De son côté, David pensait la même chose, il ne savait pas ce que pensait Harry sur ce point, et malheureusement il voyait bien qu'Harry ne voulait pas répondre, il allait donc devoir se lancer au risque de perdre l'amitié qui le liait à lui.

- Comme on te l'a dit, se lança David avec une boule à la gorge, ce que nous voulons c'est faire évoluer la magie, faire évoluer la communauté magique qui s'enterre au fur et à mesure des années sans avancer. Cela fait maintenant plus de cinquante ans que notre monde n'a pas évolué contrairement aux moldus qui ne font qu'avancer sans s'arrêter. Si nous voulons continuer d'exister sans se faire remarquer par les Moldus, nous devons nous remettre à avancer. D'où vient la magie n'est pas une importance, l'important c'est qu'elle est là, présente et qu'elle ne stagne pas, elle doit être en constante évolution.

- J'ai un exemple des plus flagrants, continua Harry heureux que David ait compris dans entièreté son principe de puissance et d'intelligence. Vous devez sûrement connaitre l'existence des Elfes de Maison ?

- Oui, s'exclama Granger avec une pointe d'amertume. Neville m'a expliqué qu'ils se liaient à un sorcier pour le servir. C'est de l'esclavage et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment, à l'époque actuelle, de telles actions peuvent encore exister !

- Hermione, dit Londubat, ils sont nés pour servir, ça leur fait plaisir, c'est leur instinct de servir les sorciers.

- Tu as totalement faux Londubat ! rétorqua David. En premier lieu les Elfes de maison sont loin d'être les esclaves que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

- Mais, dans tous les livres il est écrit qu'ils sont né pour servir les sorciers et ce depuis qu'ils existent, répliqua Londubat.

- Et qui a écrit ses livres en questions ? demanda Harry.

- Les sorciers, murmura Granger.

- Exactement. De très anciens livres explique ce que sont exactement ces créatures, et ils sont très loin de l'explication dégradante et honteuse que font les sorciers, dit David.

- Que sont-ils ? demanda Granger. Qu'est-ce que les sorciers ont fait ?

- Je ne dirais pas ce qu'ils ont fait, mais plutôt ce qu'ils sont. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que seuls les sorciers de sang-pur ou relativement pur ont des Elfes de maison ?

Granger et Londubat acquiescèrent.

Lorsque Neville avait expliqué à Hermione ce qu'était les Elfes de maison, elle s'était mise à faire de nombreuse recherche et avait remarqué que les Elfes de Maison ne s'attachaient qu'à des familles de sang-pur, car ils étaient les seul à être assez riche pour en posséder.

- C'est également les seuls à avoir les ressources pour s'en acheter, dit Granger.

- Encore des livres écrit pas des sorciers sur lesquelles tu t'es renseigné Granger, s'exclama Harry sarcastique. Se lier avec un Elfe de Maison coûte certes de l'argent aujourd'hui, mais de nombreuse famille qui n'ont pas le sang-pur en ont les ressources mais ne le peuvent pas, ou plutôt croient ne pas le pouvoir, et le Ministère les en empêche. Les Elfes de Maison ont besoin de magie pour vivre. Ils ont, comme les sorciers, de la magie en eux qui leur permet de l'exprimer, mais ils peuvent l'utiliser dans son entièreté seulement s'ils sont liés à un autre être magique. A l'époque où ils n'étaient pas les esclaves des sorciers, les Elfes de Maison étaient des créatures recherchés et enviés. Pas seulement par les sorciers, mais aussi par les vampires, les centaures, chimères, manticore, vélanes et j'en passe. Se lier avec un Elfe était un signe de puissance. Les Elfes recherchaient la magie pour utiliser la leur et la perfectionner, dans le même temps, quand ils se liaient avec un être magique, il faisait également évoluer sa magie, augmentant légèrement sa puissance. Les êtres magiques recherchaient les Elfes et vice-versa, seulement c'est l'Elfe qui choisissait si le lien valait le coup, car ce lien devait éviter d'être brisé.

- A cette époque il y avait énormément d'avantages à être lié aux Elfes, reprit David, il perfectionnait la magie de l'être qui s'était lié, augmentait sa puissance, montrait par ce lien qu'il était déjà assez puissant pour intéresser un Elfe, et surtout il gagnait un allié non négligeable. Car les avantages n'étaient pas que pour la personne qui se liait avec l'Elfe, mais pour l'Elfe aussi. L'Elfe avait besoin de se lier pour utiliser sa magie dans son entièreté, il en avait besoin pour vivre le plus longtemps que possible car si l'Elfe ne se liait à l'époque qu'avec que sang-purs c'était parce qu'ils étaient à l'époque beaucoup plus nombreux mais également plus puissant. Plus la puissance du sorcier était important plus la longévité de la vie de l'Elfe était importante. Aujourd'hui les Elfes ne se lient qu'avec les sang-purs car le Ministère n'autorise que cela et surtout il ne l'autorise que pour les familles qui ont le sang-pur d'au moins sept générations pour permettre à l'Elfe de Maison de rester en vie assez longtemps car la magie est ainsi plus présente, mais malheureusement moins diversifié à cause de la consanguinité.

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria Granger. Le Ministère lui-même pousse les sang-purs à se croire supérieur !

- Cette logique est bien évidement totalement erroné, intervint Harry avant que Granger n'ameute les élèves qui passaient sur le chemin non-loin d'eux. Les Elfes se foutent de la pureté du sang, ce dont ils ont besoin c'est de magie, tout simplement. Une personne puissante, même de sang-mêlé ou né-de-moldu est suffisante tant que la puissance du sorcier lui permet de vivre et de continuer de faire évoluer sa magie.

- Avant les Elfes choisissaient de se lier avec un sorcier, dit Granger mais aujourd'hui ils n'en ont plus le choix c'est une obligation.

- Oui, sauf que tous les Elfes ne se liaient pas forcément à un être magique, rectifia David. Certains Elfes préféraient rester seul et ne pas être lié, se contentant de leur vie tranquille sans magie, ou plutôt à magie très réduite, peu en fait voulait se lier à un sorcier, un vampire, ou à une harpie. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancée les sorciers ont commençaient à dominer les autres créatures et, par arrogance, ont forcé les Elfes à se lier, jusqu'à a en venir à l'époque actuel où les sorcier font leurs lois parmi les créatures magiques et mettent en esclavage l'une des races magiques qui étaient le plus proches de la magie pour évoluer.

- C'est horrible, murmura Londubat, Granger approuva.

-C'est ce que nous voulons vous expliquer, reprit Harry, les sorciers sont tellement arrogant et prétentieux qu'ils ne voient qu'eux. Ils ne pensent qu'à vivre leur vie paisible et être les maîtres du monde sans se soucier de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

- Ils sont en train de détruire la communauté magique toute entière, comprit Granger.

- Exactement, dit David. Avec Harry nous voulons réformer cela. On ne dit pas que ça va être facile, ou que nous réussirons avant de mourir, mais c'est le but qu'on s'est donné.

Harry et David savait bien sûr qu'ils réussiraient avant qu'ils meurent, étant donné qu'ils seraient immortel, mais Granger n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ils lui avaient dit la vérité, ils leur avaient dit leur but exact, ils n'avaient pas dit comment ils allaient le réaliser ni les meurtres qu'ils seraient obligé de commettre, car il y en aura énormément. Ils ne comptaient pas le faire en douceur, de manière politique. Une guerre serait inévitable, et c'est à cela qu'ils se préparaient depuis des années. Et ils avaient besoin de mains-d'œuvre, mais pour réussir à avoir une personne comme Granger et Londubat dans la poche il fallait les manipuler en douceur, leur faire comprendre lentement que des sacrifices sont parfois indispensable pour créer un monde meilleur.

- On va vous laisser, s'exclama David en se levant, suivi par Harry, réfléchissez bien sur ce qu'on vous a dit. On vous fera passer le livre d'où Harry et moi avons lu les informations que nous venons de vous fournir. Il est très complet et il explique très clairement comment les sorciers ont réussi à enterrer le monde magique dans sa tombe.

Ils commencèrent à partir, silencieux, fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli, jusqu'à ce qu'une question criée les arrête et les fasse se retourner.

- Il a été écrit par quel être magique ? demanda Granger en faisant sourire David, alors qu'Harry restait impassible, pourtant, intérieurement, il jubilait.

Il voyait David avec un grand sourire, Harry savait par quel créature ce livre avait été écrit, et il savait aussi que c'était un livre d'une extrême rareté qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver dans la bibliothèque de Durmstrang.

- Un sphinx ! répondit simplement David avec un grand sourire.

* * *

La suite dès que possible...


	40. Deuxième Tournoi

******Bonjour ou re-bonjour à toutes et à tous, grâce à la rapidité de correction d'ANGIE, vous pouvez lire ce chapitre plus rapidement, mais l'absence de chapitre était de ma faute, et je m'en excuse. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Deuxième Tournoi**

Harry et David décidèrent de rentrer au château, ainsi ils seraient déjà présents pour le repas du soir. Cependant David avait décidé de passer par la salle commune des Serpentard avant de s'asseoir à table.

- Salut Drago, s'écria David en entrant.

Drago était assis sur le seul fauteuil à côté du feu avec pour compagnie Crabbe, Goyle assis sur le canapé en face. A droite de Drago il y avait Parkinson et Zabini, un garçon que David n'appréciait pas beaucoup mais qu'Harry aimait bien. Harry l'appréciait pour ce que David détestait. Blaise Zabini ne parlait pratiquement pas, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité, ou s'il voulait vraiment donner son opinion qui parfois pouvait être intéressante, cependant la plupart du temps il se contentait de rester muet et d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Bonjour David, répondit Drago.

- T'as entendu parler d'un bal de Noël ? demanda David.

- Dégagez ! ordonna Harry à Crabbe et Goyle.

- Oui, notre Directeur de Maison est tout de suite venu m'en informer quand il l'a su, répondit Drago d'un air supérieur qui fit sourire David.

Malheureusement Harry ne le prenait pas à la rigolade ses airs supérieurs, David se savait supérieurs à Drago, il n'avait aucunement besoin que Drago le sache à l'instant donc il pouvait attendre. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore eu besoin de se faire obéir. Alors que pour Harry il ne supportait pas ses airs que prenait Drago, pour lui tout le monde devrait s'aplatir. David ne le comprenait pas, il était extrêmement puissant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il n'ait pas assez confiance en lui pour vouloir l'obéissance immédiatement. Mais David se disait qu'avec l'enfance qu'il avait eue, à être traité comme un Elfe de Maison, n'aidait surement pas.

Harry, pendant que Malefoy et David discutait ordonna aux deux idiots sans cervelle de laisser la place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir avec son ami. Ne les voyant pas réagir il décida d'agir. Il détestait qu'on le fasse attendre, il devenait trop gentil, à Durmstrang il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de le dire, tout le monde se serait précipité pour lui laisser la place.

Il fit un petit geste en direction des pieds des deux imbéciles, et leurs pieds prirent feu immédiatement.

Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent aussitôt et se mirent à sauter sur place, arrêtant la conversation de David et Malefoy qui se mirent à les regarder comme s'ils c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient des gens danser.

- **Finite Cantem**, s'exclama Crabbe.

- Merci de nous laisser la place, dit Harry en s'asseyant sans se préoccuper des danseurs.

Pendant encore au moins une minute, tout le monde les regardèrent essayer maintes et maintes tentatives de contre-sorts pour arrêter cet enchantement.

- Même un sort aussi simple qu'on apprend en première année vous n'êtes même pas capable de le réussir, vous êtes vraiment désespérant, dit David, **Finite Incantatem**!

D'un coup le feu disparut, et leurs chaussures se dévoilèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- C'est avec ça, que vous comptez prouver à tout le monde que les sang-purs sont supérieur ? demanda Harry, avec comme du dégout dans la voix.

Deux idiots incapables de réussir le moindre sort, si Harry en avait eu la possibilité il les aurait tué dans l'immédiat tellement leur existence ne servait à rien. Ou peut-être les aurait-il gardés vivant pour faire des expériences sur quelques sorts.

Malefoy se mit à les regarder d'un air supérieur, dégouté de leur comportement, mais il ne préféra rien dire.

- J'en ai déjà parlé de nombreuses fois avec David, et je ne veux pas rentrer de nouveau dans ce sujet. J'ai mes opinions et même si vous ne les partagez pas, je m'en fiche.

Un énervement s'empara d'Harry, mais il resta calme, ne serait-ce que pour David, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre.

- Tu te complais dans une opinion de pureté du sang, rétrograde et totalement inutile. La magie est un outil qui doit évoluer, comment comptes-tu la faire évoluer avec des idiots pareils ! s'exclama Harry en désignant les deux danseurs.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à David, j'ai mon opinion, et je ne le changerais pas, répondit Malefoy calmement.

- Vous les sang-purs, vous êtes une déchéance pour les sorciers dans leur globalité ! s'exclama Harry en se levant, énervé.

- Ne parle pas à Drago ainsi ! s'exclama Pansy Parkinson qui se leva.

Harry attrapa sa baguette et fit un geste très simple qui envoya l'idiote deux mètres en arrière, sur les fesses.

- Pour qui tu te prends, s'exclama Malefoy en se levant, tu viens à Poudlard, tu critiques tout le monde, tu dis que tu es le plus fort, et tu crois qu'on va te croire sur parole tout simplement parce que tu sais jeter un sort d'expulsion ?

- Je suis le plus fort ! rétorqua Harry qui n'aimait pas qu'on doute de ses capacités.

- Nous n'avons que ta parole et celle de David.

- Ne sont-elles pas suffisante ? demanda le dit David.

- Vous nous demandez de vous obéir par ce que vous êtes les plus fort, et la seule chose que l'on est pour vous croire ce sont vos paroles. Non une parole ce n'est rien ! dit Malefoy.

- Tu es un imbécile Drago, fit David, je te croyais plus intelligent, tu connais Harry depuis petit, tu sais qu'il est puissant et qu'il a énormément de connaissances. Tu es simplement trop arrogant et prétentieux pour l'admettre. Harry au moins ne se ment pas à lui-même en voulant se faire obéir comme tu dis, s'il le veut c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il peut.

- Je peux te prouver que je suis le meilleur si tu veux ? proposa Harry.

- Comment ?

- On organise un tournoi de duel, je demande à mon Directeur qui fera en sorte que ça fonctionne et tu auras ainsi la preuve sous les yeux que je suis le meilleur.

- Si tu gagnes ce tournoi, très bien je te croirais, parce que tu peux dire ce que tu veux Disboor, mais à Poudlard il y a des élèves très compétents en ce qui concerne les duels.

- Nous verrons ça, rétorqua Harry qui fit demi-tour et partit.

David se mit à le suivre, à moitié heureux de la tournure des évènements.

- Tu vois David, dit Harry alors qu'ils sortaient du Château pour retrouver leur Directeur, j'essaye aussi de t'aider à mettre Malefoy dans la poche.

- Tu as une drôle de manière de faire, fit remarquer David. Ce que tu vas réussir à prouver c'est que tu es le meilleur, mais en aucun cas, que le sang n'y est pour rien. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es un sang-pur. Ce sera pour lui la preuve que les sang-pur sont réellement les meilleurs.

- Mais il saura que je ne mentais pas, après tu pourras passer à la suite avec le blondinet.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, entamant la descente à pas léger, pour les mener vers leur bateau.

- Il est là ! remarqua David en pointant l'orée de la forêt interdite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec le professeur Rogue ? se demanda Harry.

- En tout cas, il ne sembla pas très heureux de leur conversation.

- Viens, dit Harry.

- Tu vas écouter leur conversation ? demanda David.

- Oui, répondit Harry en regardant tout autour de lui s'il y avait du monde.

Alors qu'il remarquait que personne ne les regardait il se jeta le sortilège de Désillusion, David voyant Harry faire se fit la même chose.

- Jettes-toi le sort d'oblitération et d'étouffement de seconde zone, dit Harry.

Harry se jeta les deux sorts, David dû faire la même chose mais Harry ne pouvait pas le voir. Ainsi leur pas disparaîtrait derrière eux et aucun bruit ne sera entendu de leur pas.

- Arrêtes avec ça Igor ! s'exclama le professeur Rogue, entendit Harry qui se mit à côté d'un arbre pour éviter d'être vu, entendu et d'être bousculer.

- Severus, regarde bon sang ! s'exclama son Directeur de maison en soulevant sa manche gauche.

Harry vit la marque des ténèbres beaucoup plus sombre que ce qu'il avait déjà vu sur l'avant-bras gauche du professeur Rogue, elle était également en mouvement tandis que celle qu'il avait vue était inerte. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait.

- Descends ta manche, Igor !

- Regardes Severus ! Il est de retour, je ne suis plus en sécurité !

- Tu es à Poudlard, Igor. S'il est réellement de retour il n'osera jamais attaquer le château tant que Dumbledore y est.

- Dans ce cas, la première chose qu'il fera c'est d'essayer de tuer Dumbledore. Et là non plus je ne suis pas en sécurité.

- Débrouilles-toi Igor, dit le professeur Rogue de son ton habituellement froid, tu as fait un choix, tu l'assumes.

Le professeur Rogue commença à partir, et Harry se demanda de quel choix voulait-il parler.

- Tu es toi aussi en danger, s'exclama le Directeur.

- Je suis en aucun cas en danger, je n'ai jamais trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, depuis toutes ses années je ne fais que ce qu'il a demandé, je saurais me débrouiller face à lui.

- Tu es plus proche de Dumbledore que n'importe qui.

- Ce que je fais ne te regardes pas Igor, saches simplement que je ne crains rien. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me harceler, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, il appellera ses Mangemorts, je devrais y aller pour ne pas mourir, et je saurais me débrouiller.

- Je ne pourrais pas répondre, il me tuera, s'inquiéta le Directeur.

- En effet, il te tuera avec plaisir, mais ce ne sera certainement pas lui personnellement qui te tuera. Tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de le trahir.

Trahir ? Son Directeur aurait trahi Voldemort ? Pour quelle raison ? Comment ? Harry avait toujours cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il avait été un bon Mangemort, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait trahi un sorcier aussi puissant que Voldemort après s'y être engagé. Harry arrivait très facilement à comprendre que Voldemort veuille mettre fin aux jours de son Directeur, lui-même détestait qu'on le trahisse ou que quelqu'un se mette au travers de son chemin.

- Tu as toujours eu la protection de Dumbledore, tu n'as jamais passé ne serait-ce qu'un jour à Azkaban, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est horrible.

- En effet, dois-je te préciser à quel point tu as été idiot une nouvelle fois ? Ne cherche pas mon aide, Igor. Tu m'as vendu au même prix que les autres, Dumbledore a été la seule personne qui m'a aidé, tu as un jour appelé ceci de la lâcheté, moi je l'appel un choix stratégique. C'est la loi du plus fort, et jusqu'ici je m'en sors très bien.

Harry regarda le maitre des potions partir dans un tournoiement de cape, jusqu'à ce que Karkaroff l'interpelle.

- Qui sers-tu ? Dumbledore ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou Harry ?

- Je n'ai qu'un seul maitre, Igor. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais trahi qui que ce soit. Je ne sers que mes intérêts !

Une nouvelle fois le professeur Rogue se retourna et partit, sans que Karkaroff ne tente une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter.

- Tu viens ? entendit Harry en murmure.

Des bruits de feuilles se firent entendre et Harry vit Pavel apparaitre, venant de la forêt.

- Attends, répondit-il.

Puis, sortant de la forêt, Harry vit Pavel, avancer tranquillement en direction de Karkaroff, qui prit sur le moment un air apeuré, puis quelques secondes après reprit son visage froid.

- Pavel, depuis quand êtes-vous la ?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous êtes en danger et que je peux vous aider.

- M'aider ?

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile, Karkaroff ! Je sais parfaitement que vous savez qui je suis, vous savez donc ce que je suis capable de faire, nous allons donc passer un marché, vous faites quelque chose pour moi, et je vous protège de votre ancien Maitre.

Karkaroff regarda Pavel, puis se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un l'écoutait.

- Vous me promettez que je ne risque rien ?

- Je peux vous assurer que ma protection est à cent pour cent sûre, mais vous savez qui je suis, je ne pense donc pas que vous puissiez vous permettre de remettre en cause mes compétences.

- T…très bien, que dois-je faire ?

- C'est très simple, s'exclama Pavel enchanté alors que Karkaroff sursauta devant cette soudaine joie.

Harry se demanda immédiatement si Karkaroff était nerveux. Il semblerait que Pavel soit une personne qui soit capable de protéger une personne contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même et à sa connaissance seule Dumbledore aurait pu le faire.

- Un homme aux Etats-Unis fouine dans mes affaires depuis quelques temps, et il m'agace profondément, je voudrais que vous le tuiez !

- Que je le tue ! s'écria Karkaroff doucement. Ce n'est plus dans mes…

- Habitudes ? Pratiques ? Un meurtre de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce pour vous ? Avec tous ce que vous avez faits ? Ce n'est qu'un homme qui met son nez là où il ne faut pas. Peut-être préfèreriez-vous mourir à sa place de la main d'un de vos anciens camarades ?

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- Anthony McGregor, répondit Pavel avec un grand sourire.

- Le Ministre de la Magie des Etats-Unis ? s'étouffa Karkaroff.

- Vous le connaissez ? sembla s'amuser Pavel. Bonne chance.

Puis Harry vit Pavel faire demi-tour et entrer de nouveau dans la forêt sans que Karkaroff ne l'intercepte, il ne faisait que le regarder partir sans rien dire, comme si la nouvelle de sa cible l'avait pétrifié.

Harry resta là, avec David, attendant que Karkaroff parte, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes après. Mais ils décidèrent tout de même de rester sous sortilège.

- Tu comptes quand même aller le voir maintenant pour les duels ? demanda David qui semblait sceptique désormais.

- Non, répondit Harry en avançant vers le bateau décidant qu'ils n'avaient pas faim tous les deux.

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour découvrir tout ce que nous voulons, dit David.

- Je t'écoute, se sentit obligé de dire Harry.

Après tout il était toujours invisible.

- On veut connaitre qui sont tes parents, on veut savoir comment s'appelle le groupe dans lequel est ton père, qui sont les membres, et maintenant je pense que tu penses comme moi en voulant savoir qui est vraiment Pavel Georgi.

- C'est exact, approuva Harry.

- Karkaroff sait tout cela, bien sûr mon niveau en Légilimencie n'est pas aussi bon que le tien, donc tu devras t'en occuper. Mais si on y arrive on pourra non seulement connaitre l'identité de tes véritables parents, mais également connaitre qui sont les amis de ton père, et savoir qui est Pavel qui semble être plus qu'un simple professeur.

- C'est une bonne idée, sauf que Karkaroff connait l'Occlumencie, dit-il en entrant dans le bateau**. Hominum revelio**, s'exclama Harry.

Après quelques secondes, Harry décréta qu'il n'y avait personne dans le bateau, ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre d'Harry pour parler avec plus de tranquillité. Harry jeta plusieurs sortilèges pour sécuriser la chambre, puis ils continuèrent leur conversation. On n'est jamais trop prudent !

- Il faut prévoir un plan B s'il réussit à m'empêcher d'accéder aux informations qui nous intéressent.

- Tu te bats avec lui, tu fais en sorte de le battre et tu lui efface la mémoire.

- Et croire que tout le monde pense que tu es plus dans la finesse que dans la force brute, dit Harry en souriant.

- Les décisions change selon les cas, eut pour réponse David. On s'en occupe quand ?

- Demain, répondit Harry, après le cours de danse.

Tout à coup le visage de David se décomposa et Harry eut le plaisir de voir son ami s'écrouler sur son lit, avec aucune once d'envie de danser une danse absolument ridicule pour un intérêt grotesque, et certainement inutile.

Le lendemain, David et Harry durent monter au château en même temps que tous les élèves de Durmstrang, accompagné de leur Directeur.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils ne firent rien qui pourrait les faire remarquer. Cela arrangeait tout le monde, et David et Harry préféraient réfléchir à comment ils feraient pour y arriver, car ils n'allaient pas attaquer l'esprit de Karkaroff en plein milieu de la grande salle.

Une fois arrivé à la grande salle, Harry et David allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres élèves de Durmstrang, changeant leurs habitudes qui était de se mettre avec Malefoy et ses amis. Ils préféraient attendre qu'ils leur aient prouvé qu'ils étaient réellement les meilleurs pour se rasseoir avec eux, et pour Harry c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Comme tous les matins, les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle et distribuèrent les courriers et les journaux aux habitants du château.

Harry se servit pour manger son petit-déjeuner, toujours avec le même silence qui commençait à inquiéter les élèves de Durmstrang autour qui se demandaient si les deux terreurs ne s'étaient pas une nouvelle fois disputé. Personne n'osa leur poser la question, car ils savaient tous qu'élèves étrangers ou pas, s'ils avaient envie, surtout Harry Disboor, de s'attaquer à eux, rien ne les empêcheraient de le faire.

Tout à coup une lettre vint voleter juste devant les yeux d'Harry, et avant qu'elles ne tombent dans son assiette, il l'attrapa. David, qui était assis à côté de lui, la lui prit, sachant que le matin il valait mieux le laissait déjeuner tranquillement. Puis la mit dans une de ses poches, inquiétant de plus en plus les élèves de Durmstrang qui ne comprenait strictement rien au silence troublants des deux amis.

L'idée d'une dispute leur avait quitté l'esprit quand ils avaient vu le prodige en métamorphose se saisir de la lettre qui se trouvait dans la main du Chef. S'ils s'étaient disputés, non seulement il ne le lui aurait pas pris, mais en plus Disboor le lui aurait fait regretter. Non, décidément, ils ne comprenaient pas.

Tandis qu'Harry mangeait ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, David avait rangé la lettre, si David ne l'avait pas prise il l'aurait rangée lui-même, mais grand bien lui fasse, au moins il n'avait pas à se déranger, il pouvait manger tranquillement. Qu'est-ce qu'il en voulait de la tranquillité ce matin. Tellement de chose se bousculait dans sa tête, et aucune réponse à chacune de ses questions ne s'y trouvait. Les nombreux murmures que s'échangeaient ses compagnons de Durmstrang à coté l'agaçait énormément et l'empêchaient de temps en temps de se concentrer correctement sur les nombreuses réponses qu'il voulait trouver dans la tête de Karkaroff.

- Notre silence ne vous regarde pas ! dit-il calmement arrêtant ainsi les murmures incessants. Ce que je veux c'est du silence, forcé ou non !

Harry reprit ensuite son petit-déjeuner, dans un silence imparfait. Il pouvait faire taire les élèves de Durmstrang, mais en aucun cas ceux de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons.

- Heu…Hum…Chef, murmura Nikifor Zamok, Sous-chef des sixièmes années.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais son regard passa de son assiette aux yeux de Zamok, son regard se fit plus froid, plus pénétrant et Harry aimait ça. Utiliser la Légilimencie pour faire naitre un sentiment de peur chez ses compagnons était absolument jouissif.

- Le…le Directeur me fait vous rappeler que…que le cours pour la… danse se fera une demi-heure après le repas, dans la grande salle, avec les élèves de Beaux…Beauxbâtons, finit-il alors qu'Harry entrait plus en profondeur dans l'esprit de cet idiot pour intensifier le sentiment qu'il avait fait naitre à la surface.

- Bien ! dit-il en reprenant son repas comme s'il ne lui avait rien dit.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement, sans échange. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, David regarda l'heure.

- Viens, Harry. On a le temps avant que ça commence, dit-il en tapotant sa poche où il avait rangé la lettre.

Harry acquiesça, et sans un regard pour ses condisciples, il se leva et partit en suivant David. A peine s'étaient-ils levé que les élèves de Durmstrang s'étaient remis à parler.

Ils n'allèrent pas au bord du lac, le temps les obligeait à rester proches de la grande salle où ils devaient retrouver leur Directeur pour qu'il les accompagne à la salle où ils apprendraient obligatoirement à danser.

Ils s'assirent donc sur un banc, qui se trouvait dans le couloir, Harry regarda autour de lui, surveillant qu'il n'y ait aucuns professeurs proches qui puissent les voir. Ne voyant personne il jeta un sortilège sur David et lui pour empêcher quiconque d'entendre ce qu'ils se diraient. Quoique fut cette lettre c'était forcément quelque chose d'important. Il ne recevait jamais de lettre inutile. Et qui dit lettre importante, dit forcément son futur qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de tous les sorciers.

David sortit ensuite la lettre puis la donna à Harry qui se mit à la lire rapidement sans dire un mot, il la refit ensuite passer à David.

- Lit-la, dit-il froidement.

_Harry,_

_Avec Lazar on a de gros ennuis, Irina parle beaucoup trop et elle a réussi à se mettre le professeur Andropov dans la poche, ce qui est mal pour nous et surtout toi. Elle a une dent contre toi, et le professeur Andropov est le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à mettre sous ta coupe. Irina se plaint tout le temps, et va souvent le voir pour lui expliquer ce que tu fais subir aux élèves._

_Avec Lazar on arrive de moins en moins à tenir la classe. Irina arrive à mettre certains élèves de son côté pour se plaindre de toi, que ce soit de la classe ou des années supérieurs ou inférieurs. Expliques-nous ce que l'on doit faire pour arrêter tout ça avant qu'Irina réussisse une fois pour toute à te faire exclure de l'école._

_Réponds très rapidement,_

_Elena_

- Elena et Lazar vont devoir assurer sur ce coup ! dit David froidement.

- Non, répondit Harry, je m'en occuperais personnellement. Tu lui répondras en lui disant de ne rien faire et de laisser Irina faire. Moi je vais apprendre à transplaner, et dès que possible je me rendrais à Durmstrang m'occuper d'elle.

- Transplaner ? Tu comptes apprendre où ? Il est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard.

- Je sais, mais Pavel aura surement une solution, seul je ne pourrais pas cette fois. Nous allons devoir reporter notre interaction avec Karkaroff. Il est possible que nous ayons besoin de lui pour cela.

- Je pense aussi, en attendant on peut quand même lui demander d'organiser des duels entre les écoles, tu pourras ainsi prouver à Drago que c'est toi le meilleur.

- Oui, ça nous fera un peu d'action avant de s'occuper d'Irina puis de Karkaroff.

Après le cours de danse, qui avait été d'un ennui atroce et d'une inutilité incroyable, si ce n'est que danser avec des Française avait été assez agréable, Harry et David se dirigèrent vers Karkaroff qui parlait avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

- Excusez-moi Directeur Karkaroff, accosta Harry.

Karkaroff se retourna en coupant sa conversation avec la grande directrice, il regarda Harry puis David, et revint sur Harry avec un regard dur.

- Oui, Harry ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Avec David nous avons eu une idée qui pourrait égayer cette année à Poudlard pour ceux qui n'ont pas été choisi par la coupe, autant pour nous, élèves de Durmstrang, que pour les élèves de Beauxbâtons, dit-il en regardant la directrice, ainsi que pour les élèves de Poudlard qui pourraient être intéressés.

- Je ne pense pas que de nouveaux loisirs en plus du tournoi pourraient être acceptés, Harry.

- Je serais enchanté d'entendre cette fameuse idée, fit la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

Karkaroff sembla jauger la Directrice, puis après un certain temps se retourna vers Harry.

- Si tu arrives à convaincre la Directrice Maxime ainsi que moi-même, Harry, peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter avec les personnes intéressées.

- Très bien, dit Harry en se préparant à exposer son idée. Tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sont venus à Poudlard pour participer au Tournoi, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

- Effectivement, répondit la Directrice Maxime.

- Cependant seul un seul élève de chacune de ses écoles a été choisi, bien sûr nous le savions, mais si en parallèle un autre tournoi, beaucoup moins dangereux et avec un enjeu beaucoup moins important bien sûr pouvait être organisé, faisant ainsi participer tout élève qui s'était inscrit à la base au tournoi. Non seulement ils ne seront pas venu pour rien, de plus cela leur permettrait de ne pas s'ennuyer.

- Et quel serait ce… nouveau Tournoi ? demanda Karkaroff.

- Un tournoi de duel, répondit David souriant.


	41. Duel de Titans

**Et voici le chapitre 41 tout frais tout corriger par notre excellente ANGIE! Un très long chapitre, très intéressant, pas tant pour la poursuite même de l'histoire, mais par un duel absolument gigantesque et magnifique qui, je l'espère, vous émerveillera. **

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Duel de Titans**

- Un tournoi de duel, répondit simplement David avec un grand sourire.

Les jours défilèrent sans que David et Harry n'entendent parler du tournoi qu'ils aimeraient voir apparaître. Ils avaient eu comme simple promesse de leur Directeur que ce projet était très intéressant et qu'il en parlerait aux personnes qui pourrait l'aider à mettre en place le tournoi, la directrice de Beauxbâtons avait été enchanté par l'idée et avait dit qu'elle parlerait également en faveur de ce projet.

En attendant que le tournoi se mette en place ils ne parlèrent plus à Malefoy, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry contrairement à David qui aurait préféré pouvoir lui parler et continuer de solidifier une amitié, mais le blond avait été catégorique.

- Disboor croit être le plus fort, avait-il dit, dans ce cas il n'aura qu'à gagner le tournoi en vainquant tout les personnes qu'il devra combattre ! S'il perd c'est que vous m'avez menti et qu'il n'est pas le plus fort, je ne vois donc aucune raison d'essayer de vous écouter !

David devait donc attendre que les personnes concernées se décident à se bouger les fesses pour officialiser le tournoi.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils se décidaient à aller emprunter de nouveaux livres dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour approfondir certains sujets légaux, ils rencontrèrent deux personnes qu'ils ne voyaient plus depuis un petit moment.

- Bonjour Granger, salua David en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Krum ! répondit-elle sur un ton de salutation sans quitter son livre du regard.

- Bonjour Londubat, bonjour Granger, salua à son tour Harry en s'asseyant à côté de David.

- Oh, pardon Londubat, s'excusa David en lui serrant la main.

- Excusez-la, elle cherche une information importante d'après elle.

- C'est important ! dit-elle calmement sans briser le contact de ses yeux avec son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- Je cherche depuis combien de temps les Elfes de Maison sont traités comme des esclaves ! dit-elle en levant enfin son regard de son livre.

- Depuis toujours Granger, répondit Harry.

- Tu n'as pas encore décroché ? s'exclama David

Il se pencha pour regarder le titre du livre, se releva et essaya de lire quelques lignes.

- Tu lis vraiment notre livre ? s'écria David étonné, qu'elle lise un livre aussi vieux et inintéressant.

En fait c'était surtout un livre d'Harry, il cherchait le plus de puissance et les informations qui étaient dans ce livre sont intéressantes.

- Evidemment ! dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un idiot. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce les sorciers ont pu faire.

- C'est pourquoi nous voulons changer tout cela. Comme tu as pu le voir je n'ai rien contre les sorciers nés-de-moldus, ou les sang-mêlé, mais ce dont j'ai besoin pour changer toutes les erreurs passées, ce sont des personnes comme toi et Londubat.

- Moi ? s'étonna Londubat.

- Evidemment, tu es courageux et ne recule pas devant le danger, parfois stupidement, mais tu es puissant et tu n'es pas idiot comme Crabbe ou Goyle. Granger tu es très intelligente tu as un esprit logique et très perspicace. Ce sont des qualités que nous recherchons pour changer le monde de la sorcellerie et la mentalité des sorciers.

- Et surtout remettre aux créatures magiques les droits qu'ils doivent avoir ! s'exclama Granger.

- Exactement, dit David étonné.

Harry avait réussi à mettre Granger et Londubat dans sa poche en ne donnant qu'un simple livre ? Incroyable comme ils pouvaient être naïfs. Bien sûr ce qu'ils avaient dit était juste, mais ils avaient omis de mentionner qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour obtenir puissance et pouvoir. Tuer et torturer ne leur faisait pas peur, mais il était absolument certain qu'avec le « bon cœur » de ces deux-là ils ne devraient jamais leur en parler.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu à notre table simplement pour nous parler une nouvelle fois de vos projets à venir, dont il est fortement possible qu'ils ne se réalisent jamais, s'exclama Granger.

- Ils se réaliseront ! dit Harry. Mais en effet on n'est pas vraiment venu s'asseoir pour cela. En fait on était venu chercher des livres, mais on vous a vu, donc on s'est dit pourquoi ne pas aller leur dire bonjour.

- Et prendre des nouvelles, rajouta David.

- On est dans une école, que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ? demande Granger. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un troll qui apparaissait tous les jours, dit-elle en regardant Londubat avec un petit sourire, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Non, mais il y a un bal dans quelques jours, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, des élèves étrangers de partout. J'aime bien apprendre de nouvelles choses, autant discuté, s'exclama David.

- Si tu veux discuter, très bien, dit Londubat. C'est vrai qu'à Durmstrang ils vous apprennent la magie noire ? demanda Londubat.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous arrêtez qu'à des choses aussi dérisoires ? demanda Harry. Apprendre la magie noire n'est pas une chose mauvaise en soi.

- C'est de la magie noire, Disboor, eut pour réponse Granger.

- J'ai vu un célèbre Auror dans le château, je crois que c'est votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? Allez lui demander si c'est mal d'apprendre la magie noire, s'exclama Harry, qui ne savait pas comment répondre à ce genre de question à part pour dire qu'il aimait la souffrance des autres.

Harry se leva, suivi de David. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils rentrent dans ce genre de discussion, il était certain qu'ils risqueraient de dire quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas dire.

Avoir Granger et Londubat à ses côtés pourrait être un grand atout, ils étaient très intelligent et puissant, il pourrait leur être d'une grande aide.

- Maugrey ne pratique pas la magie noire ! s'écria Granger.

Harry se retourna et vit Granger debout, puis il se mit à sourire. Croyait-elle réellement qu'un Auror aussi doué ait pu étudier à Poudlard sans avoir appris une seule fois la magie noire ?

- Je te croyais intelligente Granger, dit Harry. Alastor Maugrey est un Auror de renommé mondial, as-tu lu une seule fois sa biographie ? Il n'a pas étudié à Poudlard mais à Durmstrang, et il a appris la magie noire comme nous sommes en train de le faire à Durmstrang. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est aussi doué à combattre les forces du Mal ? C'est justement parce qu'il connait la force de ses ennemis. Renseignes-toi Granger ! Apprendre la Magie noire n'est pas qu'un mal, mais peut avoir des effets bénéfiques, comme savoir la combattre avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité.

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois et partit, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Une fois sortit de la bibliothèque il se rappela qu'ils étaient venu pour chercher des livres normalement. Tant pis, il irait voir Pavel pour qu'il continu à lui apprendre à transplaner au lieu d'utiliser le temps qu'il avait à apprendre de nouveaux enchantements.

- Harry, s'exclama tout à coup David en sortant du château. On a oublié les livres !

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?

- J'étais occupé à penser à la conversation avec Granger et Londubat, alors tes commentaires tu peux te les garder.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda Harry en le regardant froidement.

- T'es chiant ! s'exclama David. Si tu t'es levé de mauvaise humeur pas besoin de t'en prendre à moi, torture quelqu'un, va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ou va baiser, je ne sais pas moi !

Harry se mit à sourire, il était tellement facile d'énerver David qu'il adorer le faire, il perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu'il vit David le regarder.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux quand ils se regardaient mais ce n'était pas facile avec le regard d'énervement que lui lançait David.

- Ah d'accord, tu te fous de ma gueule ! dit David.

Harry ne put plus se retenir et se mit à rigoler, et continua à marcher un peu plus vite.

- Si tu avais vu ta tête, s'exclama Harry hilare.

- Ca ne me fait pas rire ! s'écria David. J'en ai marre que tu me fasses le coup !

- Oh non, je ne m'arrêterais pas, c'est hilarant de voir ta tête.

David sortit alors sa baguette et lança un sortilège de métamorphose sur un bout de bois qui trainait à terre qui se mit à grossir et prendre des poils.

Harry continuait à marcher en direction du bateau pour retrouver Pavel lorsqu'il entendit un rugissement. Il se retourna et eut la surprise de voir un gros lion devant David.

- Tu veux un duel ? demanda Harry étonné. Pour si peu ?

- Non, j'ai seulement besoin de me défouler, répondit David en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'as rien contre moi, mais tu veux un duel contre moi. Pourquoi maintenant ? Te défouler de quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas le stress que c'est que d'être dans le Tournoi pour représenter toute l'école. De ne pas avoir de duel régulièrement, je dois me défouler. C'est ennuyant Poudlard sans duel.

Harry sourit, son ami était accroc aux duels, à l'action, aux défis. Il l'appréciait de plus en plus.

- Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y ! s'exclama Harry en sortant sa baguette de Phénix.

- Dès que je dis stop on s'arrête ! dit David.

Le sourire d'Harry ne quitta pas son visage, David savait pourquoi il disait cela, parce qu'Harry ne s'arrêterait pas, depuis le temps qu'il voulait se confronter à son ami.

Harry utilisa également la métamorphose et transfigura une pierre en once. Cet animal qu'il adorait et qu'il trouvait magnifique se retrouvait en face de lui, tous ses muscles contracté prêt à bondir sur le lion.

Cinq minutes après que les deux énergumènes soient partis, Granger et Londubat décidèrent de sortir de la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude Londubat voulut se rendre près du lac, là où il se sentait le mieux.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce lac, s'exclama Hermione en sortant de son antre préféré.

- Tu crois qu'il a raison Disboor en ce qui concerne Maugrey ? demanda Neville en faisant fi de la remarque de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas un idiot, répondit Hermione, s'il nous l'a dit c'est qu'il a lu cette fameuse biographie, et donc qu'il a raison.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il cherche seulement à nous prendre pour des idiots pour nous tomber dessus ou nous tendre un piège plus facilement plus tard ?

- Non, il a vraiment changé, répondit Hermione. Depuis qu'il est là Ron ne s'est pas plaint une seule fois de Disboor, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il nous parle de façon civilisé, ce qui n'était pas le cas en deuxième année.

- Il a peut-être changé, dit Londubat, mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir la magie noire comme quelque chose de bénéfique ! Qui peut penser que le Doloris est quelque chose qui peut sauver une vie !

- Neville, je sais que pour toi c'est dur, mais il faut avouer qu'il n'a pas tort. Connaitre la magie noire, peut aider à la combattre. La connaitre et la pratiquer n'est pas la même chose, Neville.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont sérieux dans ce qu'ils disent, dit Neville.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers qui donnaient sur le hall.

- Le fait qu'ils veulent changer notre communauté.

- Je suis certaine qu'ils sont sérieux, mais il faut voir s'ils en ont la compétence, et surtout comment ils comptent faire.

- Connaissant Disboor ce ne sera pas forcément en douceur, répondit Neville.

- Non, vu l'état actuel de notre communauté, je pense qu'elle a besoin de bon coup de pied au derrière. Et puis il est puissant, et comme nous l'a dit Dumbledore en deuxième année, Voldemort reviendra. Si nous réussissons à faire en sorte que Disboor se sente concerné par cela, peut-être qu'il le combattra et qu'il gagnera beaucoup de popularité auprès du peuple et il aura de la voix pour mettre en place son projet.

- Tu comptes faire combattre Disboor contre Voldemort, s'exclama Neville doucement pour éviter que quelqu'un entende le nom maudit. Tu es malade Hermione ! Il est impossible que Disboor soit si fort, je ne dis pas qu'il est faible, mais on parle de Voldemort là, pas d'un simple élève !

- En tout cas c'est ce qu'il veut nous faire penser.

- Evidemment, c'est un Serpentard ! C'est un vantard !

Hermione et Neville sortirent alors dans le parc et virent immédiatement le combat entre les deux amis.

Un lion et un animal qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, en tout cas que Neville ne connaissait pas, se faisaient face, se tournant autour, ils entendaient les voix deux amis se demander s'ils étaient prêt.

- C'est quoi l'autre animal que le lion ? demanda Neville à Hermione.

- Il a plusieurs noms, on l'appel léopard des neiges, panthère des neiges ou once. C'est un félin aussi. Par contre je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'ils font là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, préférant voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ils regardèrent autour s'il y avait d'autres élèves et en effet, une dizaine d'élève se trouvaient éparpillé un peu partout, pourtant ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus fréquenté. Il était rare d'avoir un terrain plat à Poudlard avec le lac à coté, des arbres pas loin, Poudlard atteignable facilement.

- Tu crois sincèrement que ta métamorphose va tenir face à la mienne ? demanda Krum d'un arrogant.

- Je suis certain qu'elle a une chance de tenir le coup, mais tu devrais le savoir.

- Je ne te savais si sûr de toi dans ce domaine face à moi.

A peine Krum avait fini de parler que le lion attaqua, suivit de la panthère des neiges. Les deux animaux, semble-t-il métamorphosé, se battaient férocement sous les regards de leur maître.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Krum et Disboor ne se battaient pas eux-mêmes. Une métamorphose en animal ne demande aucune concentration après que ce soit fait, selon la volonté avec lequel ils ont été métamorphosés ils font ce qui leur a été demandé, alors pourquoi attendre à ne rien faire ?

- C'est incroyable, dit Neville.

- De quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu de duel sorcier, c'est magnifique surtout comment ils voient la chose en ce moment.

- Ce ne sont que deux métamorphose, certes incroyable pour leur âge, mais ils ne font rien en particulier.

- Hermione, tu me sidères parfois, dit Neville en gardant son regard scotché sur les deux animaux qui se mordaient, griffaient sans arrêt. Tu connais tout normalement mais, sans te vexer, tu n'y connais apparemment rien au duel.

- Ce n'est pas mon sujet favori, Neville ! s'exclama-t-elle touché.

- Disons que les duels qui ont pour base la métamorphose d'animaux est particulier. C'est la métamorphose la plus solide qui tiendra le plus longtemps et donc qui gagnera le combat.

- Tu veux dire que dans les duels il n'y a pas que des sorts qui se jettent dans tous sens ?

- Non, Hermione, c'est les plus connus et les plus utilisés, il est rare de voir des duels de métamorphose, très peu sont des maîtres en la matière. Mais voir Disboor et Krum dans un duel de métamorphose signifie qu'une chose, ils sont puissant et très entrainés en métamorphose. Je peux te croire quand tu disais que Disboor pourrait peut-être combattre Voldemort.

Hermione ne répondit pas, regardant le duel sous un nouveau jour, se concentrant également sur les créateurs des métamorphose pour voir leur visage et savoir qui aller lâcher le premier.

Cependant elle avait eu beau regarder le plus que possible les visages et les métamorphose elle n'avait rien trouvé qui pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi le lion avait repris sa forme de bois en premier.

- Impressionnant Harry, s'écria Krum.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, répondit Disboor en souriant. On passe au véritable duel ?

- C'est bon, je suis chaud !

Tout d'un coup un éclair bleu sortit de la baguette de Disboor et vint frapper un bouclier en bois qui n'eut absolument rien, sauf qu'il tomba en reprenant une forme de branche.

- Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir avec tes éclairs ?

- Et tu crois que tes métamorphoses vont te sauver à chaque fois ?

Tous les deux semblaient joueurs, amusés. Hermione comprit donc que c'était un duel amical, mais ils ne savaient pas que les duels étaient interdits à Poudlard ?

L'once reprit sa forme de pierre, puis Krum et Disboor levèrent leur baguette.

- Prêt ? demanda Disboor.

- Ne me fait pas attendre !

- Comme tu voudras ! _Sciolum_! s'écria Disboor.

Une brume blanche sortit de la baguette de Disboor et fonça à toute allure sur Krum qui s'était reculé de quelques pas, effrayé ?

Il fit un geste de bas en haut avec sa baguette et de l'herbe s'éleva pour former un mur de trois mètres sur deux environ, devant Krum. La brume s'écrasa dessus et disparut en même temps que le mur végétal.

Disboor enchaina et un rayon bleu sortit de sa baguette arrêté par un simple mouvement de baguette de Disboor qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Le duel continua et accéléra, c'était un spectacle incroyable et magnifique. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu penser que Krum et Disboor en savaient autant. Et Krum s'y connaissait énormément en métamorphose. Il n'arrêtait pas de métamorphoser pierre, branche, herbe en quelque chose de plus dangereux et offensif ou défensif tel que des couteaux, des animaux de toutes sortes, des lances, des boucliers.

Hermione avait très vite remarquée également que si les métamorphoses étaient le point fort de Krum, les enchantements étaient sans conteste l'atout le plus incroyable de Disboor.

Elle vit Krum lancer un sort jaune sur Disboor qui le fit disparaitre rapidement, puis il fit un tour sur lui-même en s'accroupissant baguette en avant. Rien ne se passa de bien extraordinaire à par le fait que toutes l'herbe autour de lui avait été coupé. Elle ne s'attarda pas dessus et préféra regarder Krum faire des gestes complexes de sa baguette.

Elle vit tout à coup trois arbres se déplacer de la forêt pour s'approcher vers Disboor.

Hermione mit sa main devant la bouche, pour empêcher de faire sortir le cri de surprise qui avait failli traverser ses lèvres. Krum était réellement un géni en métamorphose animer de tels objets ne relevait même pas du niveau ASPIC, c'était bien plus compliqué, quelque chose que l'on apprenait quand on trouvait un travail avec beaucoup d'expérience. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle savait Disboor puissant, mais Krum l'était beaucoup plus. Il avait un tel niveau de métamorphose que c'en était incroyable.

Ce qu'elle vit ensuite la stupéfia encore plus. Disboor ne semblait pas avoir vu les arbres derrière lui qui se rapproché rapidement. Mais tout à coup l'herbe qu'il avait coupé se releva bien droite puis devint gris. Disboor venait de transformer de l'herbe en pointe dangereuse qu'il lança contre Krum qui ne put pas tous les arrêter ou inverser la métamorphose tellement l'attaque avait été rapide. Pendant ce temps Harry s'était retourné et cria un sort que jamais Hermione n'aurait cru entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne que Dumbledore.

- _FEUDEYMON_!

Une sorte de tête de dragon sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur le premier arbre qui se fit consumer rapidement, la tête pris de l'ampleur, puis alla bruler les deux autres. Disboor fit revenir son sortilège et le lança sur Disboor qui recula sous la surprise de voir un tel sortilège, surtout qu'il était vraiment énorme, on aurait dit un véritable dragon.

Krum fit un geste sur la droite qui fit basculer le feu sur la droite mais le dragon de feu se releva et s'élança à nouveau sur Krum. Disboor semblait content, baguette le long de son corps il regardait le combat de son enchantement et de son ami avec délectation apparemment.

Puis sous un dernier geste de Krum le feu se coucha et disparut. Disboor ne se laissa pas faire et visa le lac de ses deux mains, l'eau fit un énorme arc de cercle jusqu'à se mettre derrière lui, pendant ce temps il avait stoppé trois sortilège de Krum. Ensuite l'eau derrière lui gela, puis se brisa.

C'est alors que les jambes de Disboor devinrent molles et il tomba en même temps que la glace brisée derrière lui. Le regard qu'il lança à Krum aurait pu le tuer s'il était un basilic. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas et Krum souriait de toutes ses dents.

Disboor leva tout de même sa baguette et les piques de glace se relevèrent et foncèrent sur Krum.

Krum fit lever un mur de terre devant lui, ce qui arrêta toute l'attaque de glace. Le mur explosa ensuite et des boules de terre s'élancèrent sur Disboor qui cracha de sa bouche un énorme serpent de feu qui fit disparaitre l'attaque de Krum.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione se fit bousculer par Dumbledore qui courrait vers le combat, quelques secondes après ce fut le directeur de Durmstrang puis la directrice de Beauxbâtons qui suivirent ainsi que McGonagall, le Directeur du Département de la coopération magique international, Mr Croupton, et le directeur du Département des jeux et des sports magiques, Mr Verpey.

- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? demanda le directeur de Durmstrang avec son accent particulier. Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant pour la première fois sans doute la raison d'agitation de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier attrapa sa baguette et la leva rapidement, mais avant qu'il puisse s'en servir une personne intervint.

- Veuillez ranger votre baguette Mr Dumbledore ! s'exclama une voix d'homme derrière Hermione.

Hermione et Neville se trouvaient entre les directeurs et l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se sentant légèrement à un endroit où elle n'avait pas à être elle préféra se décaler sur la gauche d'où elle pourrait non seulement suivre la conversation mais également le duel.

Pendant ce temps Hermione avait tout de même remarqué que le serpent gigantesque de Disboor semblait donner beaucoup de mal à Krum, mais ce qui étonna la jeune fille fut que Disboor regardait seulement son ami plutôt que de l'attaquer encore et encore, ce qui aurait pu sûrement lui faire gagner le duel.

- Puis-je savoir qui m'empêche de mettre fin à un duel strictement interdit et des plus dangereux dans l'enceinte de mon établissement ? demanda Dumbledore en se retournant brusquement.

- Je suis Pavel Georji, et je suis le professeur de ces deux jeunes hommes là-bas.

Hermione vit Dumbledore froncer les sourcils puis ouvrit soudainement les yeux, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose tout à coup, elle regarda ce fameux Pavel Georji et vit un sourire apparaitre et un léger hochement de tête.

- Donc comme je vous l'ai dit Mr Dumbledore veuillez laisser ces messieurs faire leur duel qui est totalement autorisé à Durmstrang, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils en perdent l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet se serait regrettable que de tels élèves venaient à perdre leur don, fit remarquer Mr Verpey qui regardait le duel.

Hermione regarda de nouveau le duel et remarqua que le serpent avait disparu, que Disboor était toujours à terre, et que Krum saignait quelque part sur son torse, son pull étant imbibé de sang.

Un éclair bleu sortit de la baguette de Disboor et Krum se fit toucher par l'éclair n'ayant pas réagi assez rapidement comme la première fois.

Krum fut envoyé à terre à une dizaine de mètres avec un énorme mal à la blessure déjà présente sur son torse. Sa main était au niveau de son cœur comme s'il avait peur qu'il lâche.

- Contrôle ta puissance Harry ! s'écria Krum.

- Tu veux abandonner ? sourit Disboor.

- Non !

- Alors ne me demande pas de réduire mes capacités ! Tu n'as qu'à savoir te défendre convenablement !

Un éclair orange sortit de la baguette de Disboor et vint frapper le sol au pied de Krum qui fut expulsé quelques mètres en arrière. Disboor ne s'arrêta pas là et enchaina avec de multiples sortilèges orange, bleu, gris, noir, la consistance changeait également, c'était soit de la brume, soit des éclairs, c'était incroyable le nombre de sorts que pouvait sortir une baguette à la secondes.

Cependant Hermione ne fut pas déçu du duel en continuant de la regarder car Krum se débrouillait très bien également en stoppant tous les sortilèges. Il avait métamorphosé une branche à côté de lui en statut d'homme qui se mit devant lui pour le protéger, arrêtant ainsi les attaques de son ami. Seul le dernier sort fit exploser la statue qui frappa Krum sous le coup de l'explosion et tomba à terre.

- Cet établissement n'est pas Durmstrang, ici les duels ne sont pas autorisés, je m'y oppose ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolé professeur Dumbledore, parla alors Mr Croupton, mais il semble que tout le monde à part vous soit d'accord, et la décision finale me revient avec Mr Verpey. Nous conviendrons des détails plus tard, mais voyant ces deux jeunes hommes avec un tel talent il serait regrettable, comme dirait Mr Verpey, que de tels dons ne soient pas remarqués. Un Tournoi de duels inter-école internationale sera désormais mis en place lorsque le Tournoi des Trois sorcier est organisé.

- Pourrions-nous savoir cependant pourquoi ses deux élèves se battent ? demanda Mr Verpey.

Hermione regarda à nouveau le duel et vit que Disboor s'était enfin débarrassé de la métamorphose de ses jambes qui l'avait mis à terre jusqu'à maintenant.

Krum de son côté n'avait pas fini de démontrer ses talents en métamorphose, car lorsqu'il métamorphosa une brindille devant lui en un véritable dragon des plus menaçant, Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un élève de seulement quatorze ans puisse réussir une telle métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall semblait de l'avis d'Hermione car elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter un cri de surprise de sortir.

Cependant Disboor ne semblait pas plus impressionné que cela car il leva les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, Hermione le vit bouger ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre, mais cela semblait être une longue incantation. Lorsque le Dragon prit son envole et fonça sur Disboor tout en crachant ses flammes, Disboor baissa immédiatement ses deux mains.

Un grondement assourdissant se fit entendre, le Dragon lui-même semblait chercher d'où cela provenait à telle point que les flammes n'atteignirent jamais Harry qui n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'en protéger.

- Doux Merlin, s'exclama Dumbledore ébahi.

Des nuages noirs se formèrent au-dessus de Poudlard, et sans crier gare un éclair frappa le Dragon avec une telle puissance, qu'il n'arriva pas à battre de nouveau des ailes, un deuxième éclair frappa le Dragon qui tombait au sol, un troisième le frappa puis le Dragon disparut pour laisser la place à une brindille en flamme.

- C'était quoi ça ! s'écria Neville.

- Ceci Mr Londubat est un enchantement faisant partit d'un groupe très spécifique dont il est déconseillé de pratiquer si l'on n'est pas certain de pouvoir le pratiquer. Cet enchantement-ci s'appelle «_ la colère de Zeus_ », répondit Pavel. Moi-même je ne savais pas qu'Harry était si avancé en Enchantement. Décidément ce jeune homme n'arrêtera pas de me surprendre.

- Mais pourquoi font-ils un duel ? répéta Mr Verpey.

- Car je leur ai demandé, répondit simplement Pavel sans quitter des yeux le duel très impressionnant, même pour lui.

Hermione regarda de nouveau le duel, observant sous un œil nouveau les deux duellistes. Ils étaient si impressionnants, si charismatiques, si sûr d'eux. Elle profitait de chaque instant de ce duel, car voir un combat de cette envergure était rare.

Harry était très impressionné par David, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse tenir autant de temps face lui. David est puissant, plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait, ses métamorphose étaient parfois troublantes, déconcertantes et très impressionnantes. Mais il ne se contentait pas de la métamorphose et de cela Harry en était surpris, fiers, mais surpris. Il n'avait vu que très rarement David s'entrainer à d'autres matières que la métamorphose, et il se révélait être finalement un combattant de sa trempe, et cela l'énervait. Il avait cru être le meilleur, mais David était presque du même niveau que lui, à chaque attaque il trouvait une réplique, il arrivait parfois à le toucher, mais il se relevait à chaque fois.

Bien sûr, il pourrait augmenter la cadence, ne pas lui laisser le temps de trouver une réplique, mais il voulait connaitre le niveau de son ami, à chacune de ses propres attaques, il était impressionné.

Harry fit sortir un énorme Golem de terre devant lui, juste après qu'il ait envoyé une dizaine de sortilèges successifs pour occuper son ami le temps qu'il invoquait un Golem de terre.

Cependant David n'était pas un amateur, loin de là. Avec un simple geste le Golem retourna en terre puis il leva sa baguette en l'air et des nuages noirs se condensèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Harry cru un instant que David allait pratiquer l'enchantement qu'il avait lui-même pratiquer quelques instants auparavant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car ce ne fut pas un éclair qui surgit de ces nuages, mais un corbeau, un seul et unique corbeau aux yeux rouge. Un corbeau qui pourrait battre à plat de couture un dragon tellement il était énorme.

Harry ne connaissait pas cet enchantement, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse disparaitre avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

Harry leva alors ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et utilisa de nouveau la « colère de Zeus », les trois éclairs n'eurent aucun effet sur l'énorme rapace sauf le fait qu'il était tombé au sol en le faisant trembler. Le corbeau se releva et le regarda de ses yeux rouge immondes.

Il jeta un maléfice sur l'oiseau mais il n'eut aucun effet.

- _Finite enchantum_! s'écria-t-il en voyant l'oiseau courir vers lui.

Cela n'eut aucun effet, il vit qu'il ne réussirait pas à le faire disparaitre avant qu'il ne l'atteigne il mit donc au point une nouvelle stratégie qui pourrait lui faire gagner du temps.

- _Volere_! cria-t-il sa baguette le long du corps.

Une explosion retentit sous ses pieds et il fut éjecter à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur.

- _Stabilisem aeres_! s'exclama-t-il.

Son envol s'arrêta et il resta en l'air stabilisé au-dessus du rapace et de David un peu plus loin.

Il jeta un simple sortilège de stupefixion sur David puis jeta un puissant enchantement de feu sur le corbeau.

Des flammes sortirent du sol et enveloppa l'oiseau de malheur. Là encore aucun changement, le feu disparut rapidement. Harry vit un sortilège arriver dans sa direction jeté par David, il le fit dévier de sa trajectoire pour repartir sur son propriétaire qui le fit disparaitre.

- Ils sont absolument incroyables, entendit Hermione.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir qui avait dit cela, beaucoup trop concentré sur le duel, ne voulant en perdre aucune miette.

Elle voyait Disboor en l'air au-dessus d'un corbeau perdu, se battre en duel contre Krum. Ils étaient d'un tel niveau qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Disboor était un génie, incroyablement doué pour son jeune âge.

Krum l'était tout autant, et elle comprenait pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien, ils étaient du même gabarit. Tout à coup, l'idée qu'ils puissent se battre contre Voldemort dans le futur lui semblait absolument pas dingue, mais réalisable, mais surtout, leur projet était peut-être lui aussi réalisable. Ils étaient impressionnants.

- Vous avez entièrement raison Igor, ces deux-là, iront loin. On entendra parler d'eux, c'est certains, entendit Hermione de la voix et surtout l'accent si caractéristique de Mme Maxime.

Leur corbeau sembla comprendre où était sa cible et se remit à battre des ailes, mais des lianes sortirent de terre et l'empêchèrent de prendre son envol, le bloquant au sol.

Un sortilège lancé par Krum toucha alors Disboor, qui se fit éjecter de sa hauteur son vol fit crier de surprise McGonagall, Croupton et Verpey, lever la baguette de Dumbledore, sourire ce fameux Pavel Georji, seul Karkaroff resta inexpressif.

- Ne faites rien, Dumbledore ! répéta Pavel Georji.

- Mais il va s'écraser, s'écria McGonagall.

- Ce ne sont pas des débutants ! répondit Karkaroff d'un ton ferme.

Hermione reprit sa contemplation et vit des lianes sortir de terre et attraper Disboor dans sa longue chute pour le reposer en douceur au sol.

C'est alors que le corbeau cracha une brume aussi noir que les ténèbres dans la direction de Disboor, mais elle ne parvint jamais jusqu'à lui, un vent s'était levé et avait dissipé cette brume dans les airs.

Juste après Hermione vit des fils de fer sortir de terre et emprisonner le corbeau qui ne put s'empêcher de s'allonger, bloquer par ces fils de fer. Elle les vit se resserrer sur l'immense oiseau qui se mit à crier puis, dans un dernier crier, l'oiseau partis en fumée, et les fils disparurent.

- Ingénieux, entendit-elle en reconnaissant la voix du professeur particulier de Krum et Disboor.

Krum lança tout de suite après la disparition de son oiseau un éclair jaune sur Disboor, qui ne réussit pas à le faire disparaitre malgré ses nombreux gestes de baguette.

Disboor se fit tirer en avant puis tomba lourdement sur le sol, un petit cri atteint les oreilles d'Hermione qui fit une grimace. Sachant que le nez de Disboor avait sûrement dû se prendre un sacré coup.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever, apparemment très énervé, du sang coulant de son nez que Disboor essuya d'un revers de la main.

- Très bien, s'exclama Disboor froidement. Cette fois-ci tu l'auras voulu David ! Tu t'es très bien battu, mais c'est terminé !

- Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que jusqu'à présent ?

- Tu vas t'en apercevoir rapidement !

Harry décida d'utiliser le sortilège le plus puissant qu'il connaissait, il ne l'avait jusqu'à présent jamais réaliser sauf lorsqu'il s'entrainait.

- _Recte atque malum_, lança-t-il en faisant le signe de l'infini avec sa baguette et visa David.

David fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas cette formule

Une brume noire sortit de sa baguette suivit tout de suite après par une brume blanche. La noire partit sur la gauche alors que la blanche prit par la droite, faisant tous les deux un arc de cercle pour s'élancer sur David.

- STOP ! entendit crier Harry.

Les brumes s'évanouirent à l'instant dans l'air, et David et Harry regardèrent dans la direction de la voix et découvrirent Pavel s'avancer à grand pas vers eux.

- Es-tu inconscient Harry ! s'exclama Pavel.

Harry ne répondit pas, occupé à regarder autour de lui, remarquant le nombre impressionnant d'élèves qui les regardait, mais le groupe qui attira le plus son attention fut celui des professeurs avec Granger et Londubat.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais Pavel, répondit Harry.

- Utiliser le sortilège de _neutralité_sur un ami, n'est pas ce que j'appelle maîtriser la situation !

- Je n'aurais pas laissé le sortilège terminer ses effets…

- Là n'est pas la question Harry, rétorqua Pavel.

Harry voyait pour la première fois Pavel en colère, même lorsqu'il lui apprenait le transplanage il ne s'était pas énervé, et pourtant il en avait eu l'occasion lorsqu'il avait réussi à transplaner pour la première fois en plein Londres moldu pour s'amuser, la veille.

Il savait ce qu'il faisait, jamais il n'aurait laissé le sortilège finir ses effets sur son ami, jamais ! Il l'aurait juste laissé le toucher et le faire évanouir et aurait retiré le sortilège.

Hermione regarda la conversation de ce fameux Pavel Georji, enfin plutôt la remontrance, avec Disboor, n'entendant rien. Elle vit Krum s'approcher de la « conversation », mais au lieu de continuer de regarder ce qu'il se passait, et dont de toute façon elle n'entendait rien, elle préféra se tourner vers le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander ce qu'était ce sortilège qu'avait stopper le professeur particulier, alors qu'il avait été le premier à vouloir laisser le duel se finir, cependant Neville fut plus rapide.

- C'est un sortilège d'une puissance dévastatrice mal utilisé, répondit le vieil homme en répondant à la question.

Tous les professeurs autour s'intéressèrent à la question, ne connaissant sûrement pas eux non plus la réponse.  
- Le _feudeymon _et la _colère de Zeus_ le sont également Albus, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall, pourtant le professeur Georji ne s'en était pas préoccuper.

- Ils font tous les deux partis des cinquante sortilèges les plus dangereux et les plus destructeurs du monde, répondit le professeur Flitwick en arrivant derrière eux. Bonjour, dit-il en saluant tout le monde, je regardais le duel depuis mon bureau, je me suis dit que venir le voir de plus près serait plus intéressant, mais je dois avouer que voir un enfant utiliser le sortilège de _neutralité_m'a extrêmement stupéfié.

- A juste raison Filius, répondit Albus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione au professeur Flitwick en remarquant en même temps que la conversation des deux duellistes avec leur professeur n'était pas encore finie.

- C'est un sortilège qui n'est classer ni dans la catégorie de la magie blanche, ni dans la magie noire, d'où son nom, répondit-il. Il est l'un des plus dangereux mais des plus magnifiques sortilèges. Il faut savoir utiliser autant la magie blanche que la magie noire, je crois me rappeler Albus que vous l'aviez utilisé sur Grindelwald à l'époque.

- En effet, répondit simplement le professeur Dumbledore, mais aujourd'hui je ne saurais plus l'utiliser.

- Quels sont ces effets ? demanda le directeur de Durmstrang.

- Il était autrefois utiliser par de puissants sorciers pour permettre aux personnes âgées d'atteindre un monde où ils pourraient continuer à vivre sans leur maladie qui les tuait à petit feu, dit le professeur Flitwick, mais depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant il a été interdit, mais il est si difficile à réaliser qu'il etait légèrement parti dans l'oubli. Aujourd'hui on n'accepte plus ce sortilège, en tout cas dans notre pays, préféra rajouter Flitwick. Il est considéré comme un sortilège de mort au même titre que le sortilège de la mort, mais il est beaucoup plus dangereux et destructeur autant pour le lanceur que pour la cible.

- Mais que fait-il concrètement ? demanda Verpey.

- Il emprisonne l'esprit de la victime au fond de l'esprit de cette même victime. Il est comme réduit, compressé, répondit Flitwick. Au début les sorciers s'occupaient de nourrir le receveur, de le faire boire, pendant qu'il était enfermé, cela jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt doucement, et paisiblement. Mais lorsque la loi interdisant l'utilisation de ce sortilège a été placé c'est parce qu'un mage noir très puissant à l'époque l'utilisait pour des fins beaucoup moins honorables.

- Il ne donnait pas au corps ce dont il avait besoin, continua le professeur Dumbledore, la victime n'était donc pas enfermé dans son esprit en croyant continuer sa vie sans douleur et sans maladie comme autrefois. C'était une véritable torture. Le mage noir, après leur avoir lancé ce sortilège, les enterraient, les laissant mourir lentement, torturé dans leur propre esprit sans que personne ne puisse les libérer, car une fois lancé, il est absolument impossible de l'inverser.

- C'est horrible, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Je vous l'avais dit Albus ! Ce garçon est dangereux, il n'a rien à faire à Poudlard !

- Veuillez considérer mon élève avec plus de respect, professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama le Directeur de Durmstrang.

- Igor à raison, Minerva, dit Dumbledore, bien que je comprenne votre réaction, dit-il en la regardant par-dessus ces lunettes, Mr Disboor n'a sûrement pas voulu faire de mal à son ami.

- En effet, s'exclama le fameux Pavel en revenant avec les deux amis Krum sur sa droite, Disboor à gauche, Harry n'aurait jamais fait de mal à David, et après une bonne discussion, il me semble nécessaire de vous dire que la situation était bien en main, et que nous nous sommes tous emporté pour peu.

- Peu ? s'écria Mr Croupton. Ce jeune homme vient d'utiliser un sortilège interdit par la loi faisant partit de la Liste dont les dix premiers sont radicalement interdit de toute utilisation.

- Harry a été déclaré comme étant Bulgare il y a de cela plusieurs années, et dans son pays, ce ne sont pas les dix premiers sortilèges de la Liste qui sont interdit de toute utilisation mais les cinq premiers, dont ne fait pas partie le sortilège de _neutralité_car il n'est que huitième.

- Nous ne sommes pas en Bulgarie, nous sommes en Grande-Bretagne, et les lois sont différentes et doivent être appliqué par tous ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, le professeur McGonagall détestait à ce point Harry ? Il était certains que lorsque celui-ci se trouvait en deuxième année à Poudlard il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle… avec personne en fait, mais surtout avec Ron. Elle n'avait apparemment pas digéré la pilule, et n'avait pas remarqué ses changements, elle ne voyait que le mauvais côté de Disboor, pourtant, ses idées étaient bonnes, très bonne même. Elle pouvait comprendre que le professeur McGonagall lui en veuille toujours, mais elle pourrait essayer de ne pas être si agressive devant tant de monde. Il n'y avait eu aucun blessé grave.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'Harry sache que dans ce pays ce sont les dix premiers qui sont totalement interdit et pas les cinq ?

- Il n'a tout simplement pas à utiliser de telles sortilège aussi abominable dans un établissement scolaire remplit d'élèves ! Imaginez qu'il perde le contrôle et que ce soit un des élèves aux alentours qui avait été touché ? Regardez autour de vous ! Regardez le nombre d'élèves qui regardait le duel…

- Veuillez m'excusez professeur McGonagall, interrompit Harry, mais si j'ai utilisé ce sortilège c'est que je savais que j'en étais capable, je m'entraine avant d'utiliser un sortilège quel qu'il soit. Cependant vous avez raison, il était stupide de ma part d'utiliser un sortilège faisant parti de la Liste pour un simple duel amical avec autant de personne autour susceptible d'en faire les frais, je me suis laissé emporter, veuillez accepter mes excuses, déclara Harry d'un ton mielleux.

Voilà ce que l'obligeait à faire cette vieille peau de vache, demander des excuses, devant autant de témoins, quelle honte ! Quelle déchéance ! Un jour elle paiera, oh oui, elle périra de sa propre baguette bien avant que la vieillesse l'emporte, il s'en fit la promesse. Cependant il devait bien avouer qu'utiliser le sortilège de _neutralité_ avait été stupide, heureusement que Pavel avait intervenu, sinon David ne serait plus dans ce monde, ou en tout cas son esprit. Il avait cru pouvoir contrôler suffisamment le sortilège et le retirer une fois que David sombrait dans l'inconscience, mais Pavel lui avait que cela était absolument impossible de défaire ce sortilège une fois la cible touché, les effets sont irréversible et permanent. Et il faisait suffisamment confiance en Pavel pour le croire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire appel à la règle numéro deux : « _Ne pas croire ce que l'on te dit. Toujours revérifier_». Pavel était quelqu'un de confiance, et il ne l'avait jamais brisé.

- Pouvons-nous oublier ceci ? demanda Dumbledore à Croupton. Je vais m'entretenir avec Mr Disboor et Mr Krum, pour régler certains point, évidemment Igor vous êtes convié également.

- Bien, accorda Croupton, Mr Verpey, allons-y, nous avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attends.

- J'arrive Mr Croupton, dit-il. Quant à vous Mr Disboor, j'espère vous voir de nouveau à l'œuvre.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, Mr Verpey, répondit Harry avec un sourire hypocrite comprenant le sens caché de la phrase.

Une personne ne sachant aucunement qu'un Tournoi de duel était peut-être à considérer prendrait cette phrase comme elle était mot pour mot. Seulement Harry était au courant, et voir Verpey avec un grand sourire et lui faisant un clin d'œil en lui sortant cette phrase ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : « J'espère vous voir combattre dans le Tournoi de Duel qui va se mettre en place dans peu de temps ».

Verpey suivit Croupton allant travailler pour mettre en place le Tournoi de Duel, puis Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore qui le regardait.

- Miss Granger, Mr Londubat, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Messieurs, veuillez me suivre je vous prie, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, David et Karkaroff.

- Nous vous suivons, professeur Dumbledore, dit Karkaroff.

Dumbledore tourna les talons puis partit en direction du château, suivit d'Harry, de David et de leur Directeur.

- Sachez Messieurs, commença Karkaroff en suivant le pas de Dumbledore, que faire un duel à Poudlard est strictement interdit, je vous avais pourtant prévenu.

- Nous avons oublié, répondit David, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas combattu et pour être franc cela me manquait, et surtout nous ne voulions…

- Ne me sortez pas que vous ne vouliez pas perdre la main, Krum ! La réalité est que vous ne suivez plus aucun règlement tous les deux, et vous ne prenez même plus la peine de faire semblant ! Faites très attention car même si vous m'en voulez car je ne vous donne pas une information, je reste votre Directeur ! Les règles sont faites pour être suivi, pas pour être enfreintes, retenez-le bien !

- Nous n'avons fait de mal à personne, rétorqua Harry froidement.

Karkaroff avait certes raison, mais cela Harry s'en fichait royalement, il retenait surtout qu'il était en train de lui faire la morale, et il détestait cela. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait et surtout où il voulait ! Ce traitre pouvait le virer de Durmstrang qu'il s'en fichait éperdument, de toute façon l'école ne lui servait à rien, sauf pour lui laisser le temps de tout mettre ne place pour son futur, s'il se faisait renvoyer, il se débrouillerait, il venait tout de même d'une puissante famille, il avait de quoi faire. Puis pour devenir le maitre des sorciers il n'y avait pas de cursus scolaire obligatoire.

- Vous avez enfreint de nombreux règlement et de loi avec ce duel ! Vous avez énormément de chance que Dumbledore ne fasse rien et qu'il est proposé de tout oublier, utiliser un sortilège de la liste peut être mal vu pour certains sorts, surtout lorsque ceci font partit des dix premiers dans ce pays.

- Je ne savais pas que le sortilège de neutralité était interdit au Royaume-Uni, répondit Harry.

- Ne me mentez pas, Disboor ! Nous savons tous deux que vous le saviez !

Ils montèrent les marches du hall, le bureau de Dumbledore n'était pas loin, pourtant Dumbledore marchait rapidement, ils étaient donc tous les trois assez éloigné pour pouvoir parler librement. Mais qu'est-ce que cette discussion pouvait l'agacer !

- Veuillez me suivre je vous prie, dit Dumbledore en ouvrant le passage de son bureau.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, Dumbledore s'assit à sa place, derrière son bureau où des objets incongrus trainait ci et là, tandis que les trois venus de Bulgarie s'asseyaient de l'autre côté du bureau, avec au centre le Directeur, à sa droite David et à sa gauche Harry.

- Pour commencer je souhaiterais vous dire que je ne veux plus jamais de duel à Poudlard, votre Directeur vous l'avait clairement dit lors de votre arrivée. Bien que je sache que vous ayez l'habitude de participer à des duels amicaux sachez qu'ici les duels sont strictement interdits et je ne souhaite en aucun cas que vous incitiez mes élèves à enfreindre cette règle primordiale au sein de cette école.

- Veuillez m'excuser, professeur, dit David, c'est de ma faute, j'étais si stressé du fait que je doive représenter mon école et que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse à l'énigme pour la deuxième tâche, que j'ai provoqué Harry en duel.

- Je suis bien conscient que représenter votre école au travers d'un championnat aussi dangereux peut être stressant, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'accepterais à nouveau les duels dans mon établissement. De plus, de ce que j'ai vu, Mr Disboor n'a pas refusé non plus de participer au duel, dit-il en regardant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes, comme pour lui dire : « N'est-ce pas ? ».

- Il n'avait pas le choix, rétorqua David.

- Le choix nous l'avons à chaque circonstance, Mr Krum.

- Quand on a un lion en face de nous prêt à attaquer, le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir est de na pas refusé le duel, répondit David.

- Il suffisait à votre ami de ne pas répondre.

- Vous voulez dire de ne pas se défendre ?

- On ne se défend pas en utilisant des sortilèges qui font partie de la Liste, cela s'appelle attaquer.

- Mais comme on dit, le meilleur moyen de se défendre est encore d'attaquer.

- Sauf si son adversaire est un ami, fit Dumbledore qui commencer à perdre son sourire.

Harry et Karkaroff regardaient cette échange se faire sous leurs yeux, tous deux jubilaient, aucun n'aimait réellement le vieux sorcier. Puis David avait toujours une réponse approprié, tout le temps, et Harry adorait quand il se mettait à faire cela.

- L'ami en question n'allait certainement pas se préoccuper de ce genre de petit détail ! Je sais de quoi est capable Harry, il aurait été stupide de n'utiliser que des sortilèges des catégories un à quatre.

- Cela aurait pu vous permettre de ne pas vous blesser, dit Dumbledore qui commençait à perdre son calme remarqua Harry.

- Aucune de ses blessures ne sont irréversible, et aucune non plus ne peuvent être guéris par nos propre soins.

- Etes-vous totalement inconscients, jeune homme ! s'exclama Dumbledore en appuyant ses coudes sur le bureau. Avez-vous conscience Mr Krum, ainsi que vous Mr Disboor, que le duel que vous venez de réaliser dépasse le niveau même du Tournoi Mondial ? Si vous vous étiez blessé grièvement et que nous n'avions pas le temps de vous soigner ? Vous auriez pu mourir !

- Avec des « si », nous pourrions mettre Poudlard dans une fiole, professeur, rétorqua David souriant.

- Vous avez utilisé le sortilège de _neutralité_sur votre propre ami ! accusa Dumbledore en se tournant vers Harry. Il aurait pu en mourir.

- Pourquoi se préoccuper de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? demanda David. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Très bien, s'exclama Dumbledore froidement, sachez que je n'accepterais en aucun cas, sous aucun prétexte, aucune justification ne sera accepté, que vous vous battiez de nouveau ! Sans quoi, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer dans votre école pour non-respect des règles élémentaires mises en place par l'école accueillante. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer professeur, dit David tout sourire, je suis obligé de participer au Tournoi quoi qu'il arrive.

Un coup de coude lui fit ravaler ses paroles, de la part de son propre Directeur, qui le regardait avec des gros yeux.

- Oui, très bien, Monsieur, accepta-t-il.

- Mr Disboor ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit Harry.

- Très bien, puisque tout est réglé je peux vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations, s'exclama Dumbledore. Je vous remercie Igor.

- Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, Albus, répondit-il tout sourire.

Karkaroff David et Harry se levèrent, puis s'en allèrent du bureau, mais Harry avant de sortir se fit interpeller par Dumbledore.

- Mr Disboor, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ? demanda-t-il. Seul à seul ?

- Je ne pense pas… commença Karkaroff en attrapant Harry par le bras pour lui éviter de rester seul avec un sorcier aussi puissant que Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr, professeur, accepta Harry en se dégageant de la poigne de son Directeur.

- Vous avez un cours très important avec Pavel, Harry.

- Je saurais rattraper le retard que j'aurais pris, sans problème, répondit Harry.

Karkaroff le regarda froidement, s'apercevant une nouvelle fois qu'Harry ne lui montrait aucun respect en finissant ses phrases sans l'habituel_ « Directeur Karkaroff »._

- Je ferais au plus vite Igor, soyez rassuré, Mr Disboor n'aura pas beaucoup de retard et j'écrirais un mot s'il le faut à votre ami, dit-il en souriant.

Karkaroff regarda Dumbledore fixement, puis tourna les talons. Avant qu'il n'ait fermé la porte Harry entendit une bribe de conversation venant de son Directeur et de David.

- Dépêchez-vous d'aller à votre cours David, vous avez assez fait parler de vous pour aujourd'hui !

- Pas besoin de vous énerver sur moi, Harry est derrière vous !

- Ne…

- Excusez-moi, il faut que je me dépêche, mon cours à commencer depuis…

La porte claqua soudainement, fortement.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé ce duel Harry ? demanda Dumbledore en s'appuyant sur son siège.

Une longue conversation allait s'engager entre deux grandes puissances, beaucoup de ruse et de malice allait devoir être utilisé, Harry allait être très prudent durant cette conversation, et surtout il allait garder ses barrières d'Occlumencie imperméable.


	42. Les parents d'Harry

**MERCI ANGIE POUR LA CORRECTION**

**Chapitre 42 : Les parents d'Harry**

Harry ne savait que répondre, quelle réponse pouvait être la bonne ? Devait-il mentir au risque d'en faire trop, ou bien dire la vérité ?

- J'aime les duels, puis je voulais également savoir de quoi était capable mon ami, dit-il après réflexion.

Il avait dit la vérité, mentir en disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix au risque de perdre la face devant son ami, ne l'aurait pas convaincu, et il aurait sans doute vu qu'il lui mentait.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous connaître le niveau de votre ami ? demanda Dumbledore curieux.

- David et moi nous entraînons depuis de nombreuses années, je ne l'avais cependant jamais vu au maximum de ses capacités, je voulais savoir où il en était dans son apprentissage.

- Pourquoi vous entraînez-vous autant ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre qu'ils avaient pour but de conquérir le monde sorcier, il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

- Nous sommes puissant, pourquoi gâcher cette puissance ? dit-il. Vous êtes également puissant, professeur, pourquoi vous êtes vous entraîné autant ?

Harry vit Dumbledore sourire, mais il sentit également qu'il tentait de voir s'il mentait. Préférant ne pas lui montrer qu'il pratiquer l'Occlumencie aussi bien, il préféra lui montrer qu'il disait la vérité, sans qu'il sache qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière.

- Certes, mais vous avez bien un but derrière cet entrainement, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ma jeunesse j'en avais un. A quoi bon s'entraîner s'il n'y a aucun but à atteindre.

- Pour être franc professeur, dit Harry en tentant de l'amadouer, je ne sais pas si vous allez me prendre pour un fou, mais avec David nous pensons que Voldemort n'est pas mort, et qu'il va revenir un jour ou l'autre. Ce jour-là nous souhaitons être là pour l'empêcher de nuire comme auparavant. C'est sûrement dingue, et nous faisons sûrement cela en vain, mais nous préférons être prêts s'il revient. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense absolument plus que le sang ait une quelconque importance sur la vie d'un sorcier, et nous ne voulons en aucun cas que Voldemort puisse reprendre autant d'emprise qu'il n'en avait avant notre naissance.

Harry avait vu Dumbledore sourire lorsqu'il avait dit le nom du mage noire qui était tant redouté, Harry avait ainsi fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas du côté de ce fou.

Il sentit à nouveau le vieil homme entrer dans sa tête, mais comme la fois précédente, Harry lui montra qu'il disait la vérité.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi pensez-vous que Voldemort puisse revenir ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda-t-il mielleux.

- Vous étiez un acteur principal lors de la guerre, donc je pense que vous devez savoir ce que j'ai découvert, et peut-être trouveriez-vous des preuves à ce que nous pensons avec David. Vous devez savoir que Voldemort prétendez être allé plus loin que n'importe qui dans le domaine de la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il.

- Il disait aussi, c'est ce que nous avons lu dans les livres d'histoires, qu'il avait même trouvé une réponse à l'immortalité.

- C'est exact.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu créer une pierre philosophale comme l'a fait Nicolas Flamel à son époque, étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune information sur le fait ni qu'il se soit intéressé une seule fois à la chimie.

- Continuez, dit Dumbledore intéressé.

- En faisant des recherches sur la magie, j'ai découvert qu'il était possible de « vaincre » la mort en créant un Horcruxe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ait exactement un Horcruxe mais, le fait est que Voldemort se vanter d'avoir découvert le secret de l'immortalité. Et j'ai découvert cette information dans un livre de magie noire. Etant un sorcier expert dans la magie noire, je me suis dit qu'il avait donc créé un Horcruxe ou plusieurs.

Dumbledore avait perdu le sourire à la mention du mot Horcruxe. Harry savait très exactement pourquoi, mais préférait faire l'ignorant.

- Que savez-vous sur le sujet ? demanda-t-il gravement.

- Seulement ce que je viens de vous dire, aucune autre information n'était marqué sur le livre. L'auteur disait clairement que créer un Horcruxe était quelque chose d'abominable et qu'il n'expliquerait rien de plus.

- Et il a tout à fait raison, c'est pourquoi je ne vous dirais rien de plus également. Cependant vos raisons sont plus que probables, et je vous promets de me pencher sur la question. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, Mr Disboor.

- Merci professeur, bonne journée.

Ce départ était quelque peu précipité, remarqua Harry, Dumbledore devait être chamboulé d'avoir appris ceci, ou peut-être le fait qu'il le sache le dérangeait.

Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, Harry se retourna.

- Professeur, appela-t-il en sortant Dumbledore de ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'était immédiatement plongé.

- Oui ?

- Avez-vous des informations sur mes parents ?

N'est-ce pas la raison exact pour laquelle il faisait semblant d'être quelqu'un de bien ?

- Malheureusement je ne suis arrivé à rien pour le moment, mais je ne perds pas espoir, et n'arrête pas mes investigations, soyez rassuré.

Harry acquiesça et sortit tout en maudissant ce vieil homme de ne pas avoir la réponse à sa question. Il devrait avoir trouvé, il avait une envergure et les bras tellement longs qu'il devrait savoir ! Encore une fois il n'y a que des incompétents dans cette éco… Quel idiot ! Mais bien sûr, Dumbledore connaissait l'identité de ses parents, et ce depuis le jour où il était venu le rejoindre au lac ! Ses véritables parents étaient des personnes puissantes pour que Dumbledore fasse de son mieux pour qu'il l'apprécie et le prenne de son côté. Voilà pourquoi ce fou « s'occupait » de lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il s'intéressait à lui seulement pour sa puissance ! Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

Harry réfléchissait à n'en plus finir en allant rejoindre le cours de Pavel. Il cherchait toutes les explications pour que Dumbledore ne lui ait pas dit la vérité, et il ne voyait qu'une seule vraie raison valable. Le vieux fou le manipulait plus qu'il ne le croyait. A lui maintenant de bien jouer le jeu et de tout faire pour se mettre dans les bonnes grâces du vieux ! Ce qui voulait dire plus de duel amical !

- Bonjour Pavel, salua Harry.

Harry entrait apparemment au bon moment, David et Pavel se parlait, sans aucune baguette sortit, assis chacun à sa place, c'est-à-dire, Pavel derrière son grand bureau et David derrière une table de collégien, assis dans un fauteuil très confortable, qu'il avait sûrement dû métamorphoser comme d'habitude car il y avait toujours une chaise classique.

- Bonjour Harry, cette entrevue avec le professeur Dumbledore s'est bien passée ?

- Assez bien dans l'ensemble, répondit-il en pensant au sujet dont ils avaient parlé : Voldemort.

- Très bien, viens t'asseoir je te pris, dit son professeur en lui proposant le bureau et la chaise très classique.

Harry sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa la chaise en un canapé très molletonné et la table en Once. Il alla s'asseoir sur un coté du canapé tandis que l'Once alla se coucher à côté de lui, en posant sa tête sur ses genoux qu'Harry s'empressa de caresser.

Pavel se mit à sourire en voyant le rituel qu'avait pris l'habitude de faire les deux amis. David qui se contentait de métamorphoser seulement la chaise en fauteuil, tandis qu'Harry transformer chaise et table en fauteuil et Once. De remarquable sorcier !

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes installés confortablement, s'exclama Pavel, nous allons discuter un peu de toi David.

David acquiesça, attendant la suite.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas encore découvert l'indice que devait te donner l'œuf, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais j'ai encore deux mois environ pour trouver, et même si je ne connais pas l'indice, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne gagnerais pas.

- Je suis d'accord néanmoins, je souhaite que nous nous penchions tous les trois sur cette énigme. Si tu connais ce que sera ton épreuve, tu pourras prévoir tous comme il faut pour réaliser un véritable spectacle et en mettre plein la vue à un maximum de personne. N'est-ce pas ce que vous aimez tous les deux ? Montrez vos énormes capacités ? demanda-t-il en touchant un point faible.

- Nous aimons cela Pavel, mais David ne veut pas d'aide pour trouver la réponse de son œuf, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Pavel étonné. Ne me dis pas que tu suis la règle ?

- Personne ne suis les règles de ce tournoi quelles qu'elles soient ! dit David. C'est seulement que je souhaite trouver seul.

- Il est vrai que trouver une réponse seul peut vous emmener une fierté personnel, cependant avoir des amis ne sert pas à rien, surtout lorsque l'on sait qui est l'ami que vous avez.

David sembla réfléchir, tout en regardant Harry, Harry voyait bien qu'il doutait. Il savait également pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas son aide. Il savait qu'il avait sa réponse, il savait qu'Harry avait une logique impressionnante et résoudre les énigmes était s'une simplicité enfantine pour lui. Harry pensait que David croyait qu'il allait lui balancer à la figure que c'était lui qui avait trouvé la réponse, montrant ainsi qu'il lui était supérieur.

Il est vrai qu'Harry l'aurait fait avant qu'ils ne soient arrivé à Poudlard cette année, mais il avait bien vu que David avait changé et avait compris exactement où était sa place. Il n'avait donc plus besoin de lui faire ce genre de remarque, il savait qu'il avait gagné. David est certes un grand leader, mais il n'est pas un grand Chef !

- Très bien, dit finalement David, donne-moi ton idée Harry.

- On trouve les œufs où ? demanda Harry en essayant de faire trouver la réponse à son ami.

- Dans un nid, répondit David.

Parfois Harry se demandait si David n'était pas idiot ou s'il faisait exprès de l'être.

- Avant d'être dans un nid, il est où ?

- Dans l'animal, répondit David.

- Brillant, murmura Pavel.

Harry lui sourit sachant que son professeur avait trouvé la réponse.

- Très bien, dit Harry, mais remonte encore. L'œuf est dans quoi dans l'animal ?

- Dans un truc dégueulasse je pense, dit David en souriant.

- Essai d'être sérieux, s'exclama Harry agacé.

- Oui, c'est du placenta je crois, mais j'en suis pas sûr.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ce truc dans lequel il est ça a quelle consistance ?

- C'est liquide.

Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles puis David fit les gros yeux en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

- MAIS OUI ! s'écria-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il fit quelques gestes de baguette et la table se retrouva métamorphosée en bassin d'un mètre sur un et d'un mètre de hauteur également puis il le remplit d'eau qui sortit de sa baguette, ensuite il alla à la fenêtre, tandis sa baguette face à lui, puis revint s'asseoir avec un grand sourire.

Ils attendirent tous les trois que l'œuf que David avait appelé arrive, voulant tous les trois savoir si c'était bien la réponse. Même Pavel ne savait pas si c'était cela, seuls les juges étaient au courant et personnes d'autres.

L'œuf arriva à vive allure puis se stoppa juste devant David qui l'attrapa.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-il.

- Vas-y, dit Harry.

David se leva, puis plongea l'œuf dans l'eau, il l'ouvrit et mit la tête sous l'eau. L'œuf était dans l'eau, alors pourquoi pas lui, s'était-il dit.

David entendit alors plusieurs voix étranges, qui pourraient paraitre effrayante, mais David les apprécia.

Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard.

- Alors ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, j'y retourne, dit David.

Harry le regarda plonger de nouveau la tête tout en rouvrant l'œuf qu'il avait fermé.

- Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de ce que sera l'épreuve ?

- Pas la moindre, répondit Pavel.

David ressortit de l'eau en fermant l'œuf puis, en le prenant avec lui, alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles, nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol, répéta David. Qu'est-ce qui ne peut chanter que dans l'eau ? réfléchit David.

- Il y a les Strangulots qui vivent dans l'eau, mais ne chantent pas, dit Harry.

- L'hippocampe, qui ne peut vivre que sous l'eau, ils chantent, mais leur chant est absolument incompréhensible tandis que là j'ai tout compris.

- Oui, mais là ça dit qu'ils ne peuvent chanter que sous l'eau, dit Harry, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas respirer au-dessus… Sirène ! s'écria tout à coup Harry.

- Sirène ? répéta David en trouvant quelque chose qui ne pourrait pas aller.

- Oui, s'exclama Harry. Elles ne peuvent chanter que sous l'eau, mais peuvent parler au-dessus, de plus il y en a dans le lac juste à côté.

- Bien sûr, parfait. Ensuite ça dit… Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi.

- Ils t'ont pris quelque chose qui t'ait cher, ensuite ? dit Harry.

- Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher, si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché. Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard, répéta David.

- Donc ton épreuve est d'aller dans l'eau du lac où vivent les sirènes qui connaissent ce lac comme leur poche avec qui ils cohabitent avec d'autres créatures marines, pour aller chercher quelque chose qu'ils t'auraient voler, quelque chose qui t'ait précieux.

- Et j'aurais une heure pour finir l'épreuve sinon je serais éliminé, et j'aurais perdu mon bien, dit David.

Les deux amis ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte mais ils étaient en train de trouver toutes leur réponses en parlant passionnément de l'épreuve sans avoir remarqué une seule seconde qu'ils avaient mis de côté Pavel qui souriait à pleine dent, fier de l'intelligence incroyable dont faisait preuve ses deux élèves.

- Donc il faut trouver un moyen pour que tu puisse respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure minimum, ainsi que trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses retrouver ce qui t'a été pris le plus rapidement possible, tout en cherchant tous les points faibles des sirènes et autre créature marine qui existe.

- J'ai du travail, remarqua David.

- Oui, beaucoup. Maintenant que tu connais ton épreuve, à toi de faire le reste et me montrer une nouvelle fois de quoi tu es capable, ainsi qu'à tout le monde.

- Exactement, s'exclama Pavel. Bon, maintenant que cela est classé je vous laisse partir.

- Partir ? s'exclama Harry. Mais on a rien fait !

- Je sais, mais aujourd'hui est le dernier jour des vacances et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de travailler, j'ai laissé en suspens beaucoup d'affaire inachevé et il faudrait que je les reprenne au plus vite.

- Ca concerne Anthony McGregor? demanda Harry.

- Entre autre, répondit Pavel sans se formaliser du fait qu'il connaisse ce fait. Je vois que vous avez écouté ma conversation avec votre Directeur.

- Ce n'était pas notre intention, dit David. Nous avons remarqué aussi qu'il vous craignait. Qui êtes-vous Pavel pour pouvoir ainsi le protéger de Voldemort ?

- Je suis un mystère les garçons, mais je vous promets que vous en saurez plus le moment venu.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'avant que vous sachiez qui je suis, tu dois savoir qui sont tes parents Harry, tu dois aussi savoir qui est réellement Charles Disboor.

- Je sais que mon père fait partit d'une organisation secrète très puissante. Il est une sorte d'agent qui accomplit des missions pour un homme qui est à la tête d'une école très mystérieuse. Je sais que mon père est dangereux, mais je sais aussi que l'organisation dans laquelle il est enrôlé est encore beaucoup plus dangereuse que lui.

- C'est exact, dit Pavel qui avait perdu le sourire et leur parlait très sérieusement. Je ne sais pas comment vous eut vent de ces informations, mais il est préférable que vous n'en parliez à absolument personne. Vous avez de la chance que je connaisse ceci. Sachez cependant que votre père est à lui tout seul une menace immense, plus grande que l'école toute entière.

- Comment connaissez-vous tout cela ? demanda David.

- Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure.

- Quand ? demanda Harry.

- Lorsque vous saurez qui sont vos parents, je vous promets de répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez, car croyez-moi, j'aurais réponse à tout. Maintenant si vous permettez, je souhaiterais m'occuper de mes affaires personnelles.

Harry et David se levèrent, avec encore beaucoup de question en tête, ils avaient quelque peu oublié que David devait faire des recherches pour son épreuve.

- Les garçons, appela Pavel alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la porte.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, attendant que Pavel leur dise ce qu'il avait à dire. Harry souhaitait plus que tout qu'il leur dise de venir s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse tout leur raconter, qu'il est changé d'avis, mais il savait qu'il se faisait des illusions.

- N'oubliez pas de vous trouver une cavalière pour le bal, David fais des recherches pour ton épreuve, Harry profite de tes vacances pour aller rendre visite à cette Irina Boris, je crois que tu as quelque chose à régler avec elle. Il sera plus simple de l'atteindre quand elle sera chez elle qu'à Durmstrang.

- Comment…

- Je sais beaucoup de chose, coupa Pavel. Au revoir, et bonne vacance.

- Vous aussi, répondirent les deux amis.

Ils sortirent, tout faisant bien attention de fermer la porte correctement.

- Comment a-t-il su ? demanda David doucement.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais il n'a pas tort. Mais je ne sais pas où elle habite.

- Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à demander de l'aide aux personnes qui te soutiennent.

- Tu penses à qui, demanda Harry.

- Je pense à Karkaroff.

Ils marchèrent pour aller finir l'après-midi au bord du lac tranquillement. Ils parlèrent sur comment faire pour que Karkaroff accepte de les aider, enfin surtout Harry, à connaitre l'adresse exact de Boris. Car Harry avait bien dans l'idée de tuer cette petite peste qui, depuis le début, lui mettait des baguettes dans les roues. Si elle ne savait pas respecter une hiérarchie alors elle ne devait pas vivre.

Ils parlèrent ensuite du bal, qui allaient-ils inviter ? Ce fut de grand pronostics qui s'engagea, car aucun des deux ne connaissaient réellement de fille, et surtout David devait absolument avoir une cavalière, contrairement à Harry, étant donné qu'il devait ouvrir le bal.

- Tu vas le voir quand ? demanda David.

- Quand on rentrera au navire ce soir, je lui parlerai.

- Et ne t'emballe pas, dit David. Tu as entendu le professeur Rogue et Pavel, ils aimeraient tous que tu saches la vérité, mais c'est une affaire entre toi et ton père dont ils n'ont pas à s'en mêler, et je dois admettre qu'ils ont raison.

- T'es de leur côté maintenant ! s'écria Harry dont les traits du visage se durcirent.

Pourquoi David se mettait contre lui maintenant ? La seule chose personnelle dans cette affaire c'est que c'était ses parents et ça le regardait lui, pas son père ! Alors pourquoi lui tourne-t-il le dos ?

- Il n'y a pas de côté à avoir, tout ce que je dis c'est que ça regarde ton père et toi. Même s'ils pourraient te le dire, je trouve que leur raison est juste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! s'énerva Harry, que j'aille voir mon père qui me ment depuis le début et lui demande qui sont mes vrai parents en espérant qu'il me rép…

Harry s'arrêta soudainement la main plaquée contre son front au niveau de sa cicatrice.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta son ami.

- Je ne sais pas, s'écria Harry en se penchant en avant.

Il avait toujours la main sur sa cicatrice, il avait mal, il avait l'impression que des aiguilles chauffé à blanc se plantaient dans sa tête, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il se mit à crier de douleur.

- HARRY ! cria David en se levant.

Harry n'entendait rien, il ne sentait que cette douleur insupportable qui le lançait encore et encore. C'était horrible !

Tout à coup il tomba en arrière, étant déjà assis il se trouva donc allongé, plus aucun cri ne sortit, sa main était tombé le long de son corps. Ses yeux regardaient le ciel, absent.

- Harry ? HARRY ! s'exclama David. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Locomotor corpus, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

Il se mit à marcher rapidement, le corps d'Harry lévitant devant lui. Il faisait au plus vite pour aller à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, courant presque.

Il rencontra des élèves qui le regardaient d'un air étonné, curieux ou surpris.

- Krum ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Granger qui courait derrière lui pour le rattraper.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Il s'est mis à crier en se tenant la tête. J'ai rien compris.

Il entama le pont qui menait à la cour de Poudlard, suivit de Granger et Londubat qui marchaient aussi rapidement. Ils semblaient inquiet tout autant que David.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ? demanda Londubat.

- Va chercher mon Directeur ! Dit-lui de venir au plus vite à l'infirmerie, et dit lui que ça concerne Harry.

- J'y vais, il est dans la grande salle avec les autres !

- Dépêche-toi ! s'écria David.

Ils entrèrent dans la cour où le groupe de Drago les remarqua. Le visage de Drago changea du sourire qu'il avait à une expression d'inquiétude immédiate. David le vit s'approcher rapidement vers lui, mais David ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, Harry devait être soigné au plus vite.

- David, qu'est-ce que se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Ce fut Granger qui répondit à l'étonnement de David qui aurait cru qu'elle l'aurait plutôt envoyé baladé. Drago n'y fit pas attention, pas de remarque désobligeante.

- Je vais prévenir l'infirmière pour qu'elle prépare un lit, s'écria Drago qui se mit à courir, suivit par Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

David ne ralentissait pas, il ne devait pas, il fallait faire au plus vite. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il avait, et il n'était pas Guérisseur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps pour voir lui-même ce qu'il avait. Surtout qu'Harry ne semblait pas vouloir revenir à lui. Seules quelques grimaces pouvaient être vues au travers de son visage, des grimaces et des petits couinements de douleurs.

- Posez-le ici, ordonna l'infirmière qui venait apparemment de finir de préparer un lit avec plusieurs potions sur un plateau.

David fit attention de le déposer délicatement sur le lit blanc, qui jurait avec le pantalon et le t-shirt noir d'Harry.

L'infirmière eut un sursaut lorsqu'Harry émit un petit cri de douleur, mais elle se reprit rapidement en lui faisant ingurgiter une potion bleue qu'Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler ayant la tête en arrière.

David vit qu'Harry se relaxer immédiatement, il n'avait pas remarqué pendant le voyage qu'il avait ses muscles tendusèè. La seule chose qu'il avait vue était son visage crispé par la douleur.

- Tout le monde dehors ! ordonna l'infirmière.

Elle s'était tournée vers le groupe d'élève qui ne sembla apparemment pas réellement réticent, sauf David. Granger, Drago, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle sortirent mais David resta planté à côté d'Harry.

- Vous aussi jeune homme, dit-elle.

- Non, je reste, dit-il de son accent bulgare en faisant rouler le « r ».

- Je dois être tranquille pour pouvoir savoir exactement ce qu'il lui arrive, Mr Malefoy m'a déjà dit ce qui s'était passé, donc sortez !

- Je reste ! répéta David en s'approchant d'Harry un peu plus.

L'infirmière fit la grimace puis sortit sa baguette et la fit passer au-dessus du corps d'Harry. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit sur Dumbledore et le professeur Karkaroff.

- Qu'y a-t-il Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore directement l'air inquiet.

David le regarda, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. Mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta d'attendre la réponse de l'infirmière.

- Je cherche ! répondit-elle sèchement. Mais si on ne me laisse pas je ne trouverais pas ! Veuillez s'il vous plait sortir et emmenez donc ce jeune homme avec vous !

- Bien, nous serons dans le couloir, dit Dumbledore.

- David, suivez-nous ! ordonna Karkaroff.

Ils comptaient le lâcher un jour ? Il voulait rester auprès d'Harry. Son état l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère ! Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre qu'il était plus qu'un simple ami ? Qu'il voulait absolument rester ?

- Je reste ! dit une nouvelle fois David à son directeur dans sa langue natale. Harry est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, je ne veux pas le laisser seul alors qu'il souffre.

- Mme Pomfresh sait ce qu'elle fait, répondit Dumbledore en bulgare. Je vous promets que vous pourrez le voir autant que vous voudrez, mais pour l'instant nous devons laisser Mme Pomfresh travailler ou elle n'arrivera à rien.

Ils ne comptaient donc pas du tout le laisser tranquille ? Et Pomfresh attendait qu'il sorte pour travailler, il faisait perdre du temps aux soins que Pomfresh devait prescrire à Harry, tout cela parce que ces maudits sorciers ne le laissaient pas rester auprès de son ami.

- Faites de votre mieux, s'il vous plait, dit David à l'infirmière.

- Evidemment ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Aller dehors ! Ouste ! s'écria-t-elle.

David sortit avec son Directeur et Dumbledore, en sortant dans le couloir il y vit Granger, Londubat, Parkinson, Crabbe, Drago et Goyle, attendant sûrement des réponses, debout contre le mur.

- Alors ? Il va mieux ? demanda Drago.

- Nous le saurons lorsque notre infirmière l'aura examiné, Mr Malefoy, en attendant il nous faudra attendre, répondit Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un nombre suffisant de chaise pour que tous puissent s'assoir. David s'assit, ne cherchant pas à métamorphoser la chaise en quelque chose de plus confortable, trop inquiet de l'état d'Harry pour faire attention sur quoi il allait s'assoir.

- Vous avez fait un autre duel ? demanda Londubat.

- Non, répondit David légèrement absent. On était au bord du lac, on parlait tranquillement en attendant que le repas commence, puis il s'est mis à avoir mal à la tête. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, je n'ai rien compris, et il n'a pas su me dire ce qu'il se passait lui non plus avant de tomber inconscient.

Tout le monde resta perplexe. Karkaroff n'avait jamais vu le froid David Krum être si inquiet, il savait qu'ils étaient de vrais amis, mais ce qu'il lui avait dit dans l'infirmerie lui était resté en tête. Harry allait mal, David allait mal. Ils allaient de pair. Harry l'inquiétait au plus haut point également, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé, personne ne le savait pour l'instant, et Harry n'était pas du genre à faire des idioties qui pourrait lui créer des ennuis qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit Karkaroff en se levant, je dois aller prévenir son père.

David releva soudainement la tête. Son père ? Forcément son père devait sûrement savoir ce qu'il avait, après tout il était son fils, enfin il l'avait élevé. Puis il n'avait pas voulu le dire, mais il avait très bien vu que c'était à sa cicatrice qu'il avait porté la main. Et David savait très bien comment il se l'était faite. L'artéfact sur lequel il était tombé était forcément à son père, il devait donc savoir ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? D'ailleurs pourquoi Karkaroff y pensait alors qu'il ne savait pas que c'était à la cicatrice qu'Harry avait mal ? Etait-ce réellement parce que c'était le « père » d'Harry ? Etant proche du père d'Harry, Karkaroff pouvait savoir aussi ce qui se passait avec Harry, et savait donc que seul le père d'Harry pouvait intervenir.

- Je ne pense pas que prévenir son père soit la meilleure des solutions, Igor, il se pourrait très bien que ce ne soit qu'une grosse migraine, dit Dumbledore alors que Karkaroff était dos à tout le monde, marchant vers la sortie.

Karkaroff se retourna, le regard plus sévère, plus noir, que d'habitude. Croyait-il impressionner ou faire peur à Dumbledore, sérieusement ?

- Harry est un de MES étudiants Albus, je décide donc des décisions à prendre en ce qui le concerne.

Sur ces paroles il partit sans tourner de nouveau les talons.

Pourquoi Dumbledore pensait-il que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? David comprit rapidement, Harry avait dû lui faire comprendre que son père n'était pas la personne qu'il appréciait le plus. Dumbledore tout autant manipulateur qu'Harry, voulait éviter que le père arrive et fasse disparaitre tous les efforts qu'il avait mis pour mettre Harry de son côté.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit gentiment sur l'infirmière, qui sembla plus calme que tout à l'heure. Elle regarda Dumbledore, mais son regard montrait clairement qu'elle était inquiète.

- Mr Disboor vient de se réveiller…

Tout le monde se leva immédiatement pour quérir des nouvelles d'Harry.

- Il souhaite voir Mr Krum, dit-elle.

- Je souhaiterais le voir rapidement, si cela ne vous dérange pas Mr Krum, dit Dumbledore.

Mince ! Il ne pouvait pas de permettre de lui refuser, les personnes respectable, ne refuse rien à Dumbledore !

- Bien sûr, professeur.

- Non, dit l'infirmière, il a dit qu'il ne parlerait et ne voulait voir personne d'autre que Mr Krum pour le moment. Il est extrêmement fatigué, professeur Dumbledore, il semble aussi très affecté par ce qui lui est arrivé. Je pense qu'avoir son ami à ses côtés lui ferait le plus grand bien.

- Très bien, j'irais le voir après dans ce cas, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

- Mr Disboor a extrêmement de mal à tenir éveiller, je suppose que lorsqu'il aura terminé avec Mr Krum il sombrera dans le sommeil. Et je dois bien admettre que ça lui ferait du bien.

- Si vous le dîtes Pompom, dans ce cas je retourne à mes affaires, pourriez-vous m'appeler une fois qu'il se réveillera ?

- Bien sûr, Mr le Directeur.

- Merci, jeune gens. Je suis heureux de voir que Mr Disboor a des amis attentionné, mais comme vous venez de l'entendre Harry n'est pas en pouvoir de recevoir grand monde. Allez donc reprendre vos activités, lorsque Mr Disboor pourra sortir je suppose qu'il viendra vous voir.

- Je ferais en sorte qu'il le fasse, dit David.

Après tout ils avaient attendu jusque maintenant. Ils leur devaient bien cela, puis s'il pouvait se rapprocher d'eux plus facilement, qu'il en soit ainsi.

David n'attendit pas plus et entra dans l'infirmerie pour se précipiter au chevet de son ami, en passant à côté de l'infirmière comme une flèche.

- Harry ? appela-t-il alors qu'il le voyait les yeux fermé.

- David, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, je suis là. Ça va ?

- Comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffe m'avait martelé le crâne, répondit-il en gardant les yeux fermé.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas… exactement, dit-il dans un bâillement. Ca a détruit mon Occlumencie… (Un autre bâillement)… comme s'il n'y avait rien.

- Et tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda David qui ne comprenait pas comment son ami avait pu voir son Occlumencie détruit.

Harry était un excellent Occlumens, capable de se frotter à Dumbledore à ce niveau. Il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu être responsable de cela.

- Non… (Gros bâillement), mais je sais qui en est le responsable, dit-il toujours les yeux fermés.

- Qui ?

- Vol… (Bâillement)… Voldemort.

- Hein ?

- Voldemort !

- Oui, j'ai compris mais, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'était pas là, avec nous.

- C'est pour ça que… (Nouveau bâillement)… je ne comprends pas…

Harry s'était arrêté de parler, réfléchissait-il ? Dormait-il ? Il ne savait pas, depuis le début il lui parlait les yeux fermés, comment faire la différence ?

- Harry ? appela-t-il. Harry ? dit-il en le secouant.

- Oui, je vais m'endormir, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, David vit clairement qu'il était exténué, vraiment fatigué. Harry lui attrapa le bras, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Fais toutes les recherches possibles sur les Potter ! dit-il en lâchant son bras, fermant les yeux également.

- Potter ? Pourquoi ?

Aucune réponse ne vint, il s'était à nouveau endormi. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, il lui demandait de faire des recherches supplémentaires, en plus de Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor (alias Voldemort), alors qu'ils auraient dû partager, maintenant les Potter, il lui fallait une réponse, savoir pourquoi ?

- Harry ! Pourquoi les Potter ? demanda-t-il en le secouant de nouveau.

La réponse vint dans un murmure parfaitement audible, une réponse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre. Une réponse qui ne vint pas d'Harry qui restait endormi. David se retourna pour voir qui avait répondu, et vit Mr Disboor, le père d'Harry accompagné de Karkaroff. Ce n'était pas la voix de Karkaroff qu'il avait entendu, c'était donc celle du père d'Harry, un père qu'il n'avait jamais réellement rencontré.

- James et Lily Potter sont les parents biologiques d'Harry.


	43. Aucun secret

**CORRECTRICE : ANGIE**

**Chapitre 43 : Aucun secret**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il n'était plus dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Rien n'y ressemblait en tout cas. Les murs de pierres, les draps blancs, les rideaux blancs, l'odeur inexplicable qu'abritait l'infirmerie, tout avait disparu.

Tout ce qu'il voyait en se relevant du lit, c'était sa chambre. Pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre ? Ne devrait-il pas être à Poudlard durant toute l'année ? Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir convenablement pour trouver une théorie valable quant à sa présence dans sa maison, dans sa chambre, et non à Poudlard.

Harry décida de se lever, il y avait sûrement son père à la maison pour lui expliquer sa présence à la maison, et surtout pourquoi ?

Il se mit debout et chercha immédiatement de quoi s'habiller, se trouvant en boxer, il n'allait tout de même pas se présenter à son père aussi peu habillé ! Mais à peine s'était-il levé que sa tête se mit à tourner, l'obligeant ainsi à s'asseoir sur le lit en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il avait dû rester allongé trop longtemps pour que sa tête se mette à tourner. S'était-il endormi, Evanoui? Il ne savait plus !

Il parlait avec David, puis sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal, et sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'était tout à coup retrouvé face à Malefoy, oui c'est ça, Lucius Malefoy. Il etait en colère, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_- Sais-tu où il est, Lucius ? demanda-t-il._

_Il était dans une pièce richement décoré, il avait l'impression d'être dans un fauteuil immense, comme s'il était un enfant assis dans un fauteuil d'adulte. Il se sentait si… faible ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix ! Il devait savoir, quoiqu'il lui en coûte !_

_- Non maître, répondit Lucius qui était debout face à lui, tête baissée._

_Une rage immense s'empara de lui, Lucius se permettait de lui mentir ! Il fallait qu'il se calme, il n'avait pas assez de force pour le punir, ni pour faire une grande démonstration de force. Mais il pouvait toujours lui rappelait qui était le Maître !_

_- Queudver, susurra-t-il, ai-je l'air d'un imbécile ! s'énerva-t-il._

_- Non mon Maître ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le dénommé Queudver d'une voix tremblotante._

_Il aimait entendre la peur dans ses serviteurs ! Il y eut un temps où Lucius aussi avait cette peur dans sa voix, moins peureuse, plus noble et plus fier mais, la peur était là, présente ! Aujourd'hui elle n'y était plus, elle était inexistante, et il ne supportait pas ça !_

_- Lucius, dit-il froidement, je n'ai certes pas mon corps, ni tous mes pouvoirs, mais il reste que je suis Lord Voldemort, et on ne peut mentir à Lord Voldemort ! dit-il d'un ton détaché. Souhaites-tu réellement mettre en colère ton maître plus qu'il ne l'est déjà à ton encontre ? Je reste le plus puissant sorcier du monde, j'ai combattu la mort, Lucius, continua-t-il. Alors je te conseille vivement de ne pas me mentir! s'énerva-t-il._

_Il se haïssait ! Comment lui, Lord Voldemort pouvait-il être réduit à devoir la vie à un rat ! Il lui avait certes était très utile pour l'instant, mais il n'avait pas l'information que lui Lord Voldemort voulait. Il lui avait demandé une information, une seule petite information, mais il n'avait pas pu la lui rapporter. Le rat lui avait ramené les noms de deux hommes ! De toutes ses investigations, ses espionnages, ses médiocres manipulations, il lui avait ramené deux noms !_

_Charles Disboor et Lucius Malefoy. Seul les noms de ces deux hommes étaient revenu jusqu'à lui. Et Merlin savait que Charles Disboor n'était pas un homme à se mettre à dos. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de le tuer lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il était capable de se mettre au travers de ses plans à lui seul, ou avec la compagnie de ses amis. Un jour il s'en occuperait !_

_La voix beaucoup moins sûr de Lucius le fit sortir de ses pensées planificatrices. Alors que le rat tremblait de peur à chacune de ses paroles, Lucius savait se tenir avec toutes sa maudite noblesse qu'il haïssait, sa voix était moins sûr maintenant qu'il l'avait mis en garde, mais la façon dont il se tenait montrait clairement sa noble éducation pleine de fierté._

_- Bien, mon Seigneur, répondit Lucius._

_- Je ne répèterais pas ma quessstion ! s'exclama-t-il._

_Sa voix eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur le pauvre Lucius qui sursauta à l'intonation si froide, si sèche, si saisissante, si pénétrante, si…susurrante de sa propre voix. Il aimait jouer avec ses serviteurs._

_- Oui, mon Seigneur, je sais où il est, répondit-il dans un murmure._

_- Tu vois, Lucius, tu sais encore te rendre utile. En 13 années tu n'as pas daigné rechercher ton maître, tu as même fait croire au Ministère que je t'avais manipulé, sache une chose Lucius, tu n'es pas dans mes faveurs en ce moment. Je me rends bien compte que je ne t'effraie pas comme avant, enchaina-t-il rapidement, cependant si tu ne veux pas subir la colère que je ressens pour toi en ce moment lorsque je retrouverais mon corps et mes pouvoirs, je te conseille d'apaiser cette colère en me révélant où est Harry Potter !_

_- Sachez mon Seigneur, que le garçon est sous la protection de la Guilde et non de Dumbledore. En vous révélant cette information ma mort sera programmée._

_- Tu commences à m'ennuyer Lucius ! dit-il tel un serpent réellement ennuyé. Crois-tu que la Guilde puisse savoir que tu m'as révélé cette information ? Crois-tu sincèrement que la Guilde soit capable de me soustraire cette information ? De plus, tu es un de mes fidèles, Lucius, tu es donc sous ma protection. Lorsque la Guilde saura que quelqu'un m'a révélé l'emplacement d'Harry Potter, j'aurais récupéré mon corps et mes pouvoirs. Dès lors je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'auront plus le temps de se préoccuper de cela. Alors, mon ami, où est caché Harry Potter._

_L'art de la manipulation, il était doué, et cela depuis sa très jeune enfance, alors aujourd'hui il était un maître incontestable, Lucius Malefoy, ne pouvait pas lui cacher l'emplacement d'Harry Potter, pas après ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fallait qu'il lui révèle, car dans le cas contraire il ne pourrait pas, dans l'immédiat, le lui faire regretter._

_- Harry Potter, mon Seigneur est sous la garde de la Guilde, et plus spécialement de Charles Disboor. Son fils, Harry Jules Disboor est Harry James Potter._

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il était le fils de deux bons sorciers, tués par Voldemort ! Pas que cela le dérangeait en fait, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il serait devenu sous la bonne éducation de ses parents biologiques. Mais que son père lui ait menti autant, que le mensonge soit si énorme, il n'arrivait pas à le digérer. Mais cette fois-ci il ne comptait pas l'éviter, il affronterait son père ! Les mensonges avaient assez durés !

Un second fait cependant préoccupa l'esprit du jeune mage noir. Comment, par Merlin, avait-il pu se trouver dans l'esprit même de Voldemort ? Comment avait-il pu ressentir toutes ses émotions comme si c'était les siennes ? Comment avait-il pu se poser des questions, émettre des jugements et se souvenirs d'un passé qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais qui appartenait bel et bien à Voldemort ? Comment tout cela est-ce possible ?

Mettant de côté ses interrogations, Harry décida de se lever, se disant qu'il avait maintenant dû se réhabituer au peu de hauteur qu'il y avait. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit lentement jusque dans le salon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il descendait lentement, en évitant de faire du bruit. Peut-être espérait-il entendre une conversation, peut-être voulait-il surprendre son père, ou peut-être voulait-il seulement donner l'impression d'être sûr de lui.

Il ne sut cependant s'il réussit à montrer à son père qu'il était sûr de lui ou qu'il allait bien, car son père le regardait s'approcher de la table du salon, assis au bout de la table rectangulaire, avec le professeur Aleksandrov assis sur sa droite. Rien sur leur visage ne montrait une quelconque émotion.

- Viens t'assoir, Harry, l'invita son père en désignant les fauteuils près de la cheminée. J'ai beaucoup à te raconter, dit-il en se levant pour le rejoindre.

- En effet, répondit Harry froidement.

- Je vous laisse discuter Charles, ce fut un plaisir de te voir à priori en forme Harry.

Harry se retourna vers son professeur s de métamorphose, et le regarda sans faire un seul signe, il n'avait absolument pas le moral de faire semblant d'être de bonne humeur, ou même d'être courtois.

- Et n'oublie pas Harry, si tu as besoin de conseil n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et s'assit sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée, montrant clairement son impatience.

- Au revoir Charles, et ménages-le !

- Au revoir Ioan, fit son…père ?

Il ne savait même plus s'il devait le considérer comme tel ! Il voulait des réponses, des explications ! La vérité Merlin !

Il vit son père s'asseoir sur le deuxième fauteuil face à la cheminée, puis il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Ils étaient seuls dorénavant. Il ne restait plus que son père et lui-même.

- Avant de tout te révéler Harry, je voudrais que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

- Vous voulez ? s'exclama Harry. Vous me mentez depuis toutes ces années, et c'est vous qui réclamez !

- Tu te calmes, Harry ! s'écria son père.

Harry se calma immédiatement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il haïssait viscéralement cet être qui lui avait menti durant toute sa vie, il s'était tellement fait des rêves, et aujourd'hui il n'arrivait pas à lui tenir tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé, et même après qu'il ait réussi à se révolter et attaquer son père, il n'arrivait pas, aujourd'hui, à l'instant même ne serait-ce qu'à s'imposer un minimum ! Quelle plaisanterie !

- Je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras entendre, Harry, dit-il froidement, apparemment mécontent que son propre fils lui ait tant manqué de respect, je répondrais à toutes les questions que tu me poseras, continua-t-il. Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Que s'est-il passé avec ta cicatrice exactement !

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi certains que mon état a été causé par ma cicatrice ? Est-ce à cause de l'artéfact sur lequel je suis tombé ?

- Je répondrais à toutes tes questions après ! Que s'est-il passé ? insista son père.

Voyant que son père ne se déciderait pas à lui répondre, il abdiqua. Son père était extrêmement têtu, surtout qu'Harry ne pouvait se permettre de l'être plus étant donné que c'était son père qui avait toutes les réponses à ses – très – nombreuses questions.

- Bien, dit Harry assez mécontent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis retrouvé dans la tête de Voldemort. Je voyais ce qu'il voyait, je ressentais tous ce qu'il ressentait. J'étais…il était, rectifia Harry, au manoir Malefoy et il voulait savoir où était Harry Potter.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait tout lui racontait mais, il en avait besoin. Après ce qu'il venait de voir, il savait que seul son père pouvait lui donner un maximum d'information sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et puis il avait besoin d'en parler, c'était la chose la plus dingue qu'il est vécu jusqu'aujourd'hui, il voulait en parler, l'expliquer à quelqu'un qui avait des réponses.

- Et le fait que tu saches que tu es Harry Potter veut dire que Malefoy le lui a révélé. Peux-tu me dire comment était Voldemort ?

- Enervé…répondit Harry en essayant de se rappeler le plus de détail que possible.

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est comment était-il physiquement et magiquement. S'il est revenu pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas encore entendu parler ?

- Il est faible père, de ce que j'ai pu voir à travers ses yeux, je dirais qu'il est dans un corps de bébé difforme, des sortes d'écailles remplaçait la peau, des écailles noir. Ses bras étaient fins, squelettiques, comme ses jambes. On aurait dit un monstre père. Il n'a ni son corps, ni sa puissance. Il voulait punir Malefoy mais il ne le faisait pas car il n'avait pas la force. Cependant il a dit qu'il retrouverait son corps et ses pouvoirs, et à mon avis il ne va pas tarder.

- Oui, le fait qu'il s'active aujourd'hui à la recherche d'Harry Potter confirme en effet son envie de reprendre son règne de terreur.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit que j'étais Harry Potter ! s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi vous m'avez menti ! Et puis comment se fait-il que Voldemort ait tué les Potter et pas moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il disparu juste après ? Pourquoi tout le monde le pense mort ?

- Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions Harry, je te le promets. Je vais absolument tout te dire.

- Alors dites-moi ! dit Harry froidement.

Harry s'attendait à ce que son père rétorque, qu'il l'engueule de lui parler sur ce ton, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il vit son père prendre une inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis il se lança :

- Tes parents sont en effet James et Lily Potter, dit-il sans choquer Harry, la famille Potter existe depuis presque aussi longtemps que les Malefoy, les Nott ou les Disboor. C'est une riche famille de sang-pur qui prônait autrefois eux aussi la pureté du sang. Tu pourras d'ailleurs aller récupérer cet héritage qui t'appartient un jour. Lily Potter en revanche n'est absolument pas une sorcière au sang-pur, c'est une née-de-moldu.

Harry regarda son père, écoutait son père, absorbant chaque détails, chaque informations, comme si elles révélaient une sainte vérité. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que son père lui dise que ses parents étaient de puissants sorciers et surtout pas aussi débile que leurs chaussures.

- James Potter était extrêmement doué pour les Métamorphoses, le Quidditch, et la défense contre les forces du Mal. Il était en revanche une vraie catastrophe en Potion. De ce que j'ai pu récolter, adolescent il était arrogant, suffisant, effronté, cruel parfois avec certains de ces camarades. Il était même connu pour avoir fait partit d'un groupe qu'ils aiment appeler les Maraudeurs. Un groupe de fauteur de trouble qui semer la zizanie au sein de l'école en réalisant toutes sortes de blagues. En grandissant il devint plus mature, et alors qu'il souhaitait sortir avec Lily Evans depuis de nombreuses années, ce ne fut que lors de leur septième année qu'elle en tomba amoureuse.

Harry écoutait très attentivement, car il savait que le jour où il se retrouverait face à Voldemort, il n'hésiterait pas à parler de ses vrais parents, et il voulait en connaitre un maximum sur eux. De plus son père semblait prêt à lui révélé absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait sur eux.

- Lily Evans cependant, a été mise au monde chez les Moldus, de deux parents Moldus. Elle avait une grande sœur, encore vivante aujourd'hui, mais je te déconseille d'aller la voir, elle hait la magie presqu'autant que Voldemort hait les nés-de-moldus. Lily Evans était une jeune fille très brillante, très intelligente, très doué pour les sortilèges et les enchantements, et exceptionnelle pour les Potions. Elle avait une amie à Poudlard, Marlène McKinnon tuée par des Mangemorts ainsi que toute sa famille. Elle faisait partie de la maison Gryffondor avec James Potter, ils furent tous les deux préfet-en-chef. Ce fut à leur sortie d'école qu'ils décidèrent de se marier, c'était un mariage très discret où très peu avaient été convié. De ce que j'ai pu récolter, ils ont affronté Voldemort plusieurs fois et ont réussi à s'en sortir vivant. C'étaient de puissants sorciers, Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au moins il était rassuré.

- Ta véritable date de naissance est le 31 Juillet 1980, à Godric's Hollow. La guerre faisait rage, mais James et Lily Potter ont réussi à survivre jusqu'à Halloween 1981. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient des cibles prioritaires pour Voldemort, ils avaient donc décidé de pratiquer le sortilège du Gardien du Secret sur leur maison. Ce fut Sirius Black, membre du groupe des Maraudeurs et meilleur ami de James Potter qui devint le Gardien du Secret. Mais ils avaient mal calculé leur coup, Sirius Black, était un traitre et il est allé révéler leur emplacement à Voldemort qui est ensuite venu. Il a tué ton père en premier, je ne sais pas s'il a combattu ou non, mais il est mort. Ensuite il est monté au premier étage où ta mère t'avait rejoint ou peut-être qu'elle t'avait monté pour te protéger ou pour s'enfuir. Voldemort lui avait laissé le choix, elle ne faisait pas partie des victimes qu'il avait prévu, soit elle le laissait tuer son fils, James Potter et il la laissait en vie, soit il les tuait tous les deux.

Voldemort avait donné le choix à Lily Evans ? Pourquoi ? Ne faisait-elle pas parti elle aussi des personnes qui pouvait le défier et s'en sortir ?

- Pourquoi Voldemort lui avait donné le choix ? demanda Harry.

- Tu sais Harry, je n'y étais pas, ce sont simplement toutes mes investigations qui m'ont emmenées à ces conclusions, mais tu vas comprendre, laisse-moi continuer.

Harry acquiesça et attendit que son père continu.

- Lily Evans n'a pas pu se résoudre à laisser Voldemort tuer son fils alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, elle a donc décidé de s'interposer, de tout faire pour qu'il la tue elle et non son fils. Voldemort la tua, elle avait fait son choix. Il se tourna ensuite vers toi, Harry Potter et te jeta le sortilège de la Mort. Cependant le sortilège ne te tua pas, il rebondit sur toi et toucha Voldemort qui fut anéantit, ainsi que la maison qui fut réduite en cendres.

- Oui, ça je le sais, personne n'ose toucher cette maison ignoble, s'exclama Harry. C'est la maison la plus horrible du quartier, mais il ne faut surtout pas y toucher, comme s'ils allaient en mourir.

- Ou peut-être ne veulent-ils tout simplement pas oublier cette tragique nuit en gardant la maison ainsi, dit ironiquement son père.

- Oublier ? Comment peut-on oublier cette nuit avec tous ces mémoriaux commémoratifs qui sont dispersés partout dans le village. Ce ne sont que des idiots ! conclu Harry.

- Oui, approuva son père. Donc la maison a été détruite ainsi que Voldemort. Mais toi tu étais vivant dans ton berceau, vivant et presque en bonne santé. Ce sortilège ne t'avait pas laissé sans rien. Tu as reçu un souvenir de cette nuit-là : ta cicatrice. Elle n'a pas été faite quand tu es tombé des escaliers et que tu es tombé sur un de mes artéfacts, c'est le sortilège de Voldemort qui t'a laissé cette cicatrice, ainsi que certains de ses pouvoirs, tel que le Fourchelangue.

- Vous savez ? s'exclama Harry.

- Je t'ai toujours surveillé, Harry. J'ai toujours fait en sorte que quelqu'un t'ait à l'œil pour savoir ce que tu devenais. Ioan à Durmstrang, et Severus à Poudlard, ils sont tous deux de très bon sorcier. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te provenait ce don ? Aucun Disboor n'a eu ce don. Seuls les descendants directs de Salazar Serpentard le sont, et le dernier connu est Voldemort.

- De son vrai nom Tom Elvis Jedusor, dit Harry.

- Ah oui ? demanda son père étonné.

- Oui, c'est…

Devait-il lui parler des Horcruxes ? Du fait que c'était un morceau de son âme qui le lui avait dit ? Après tout même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment son père, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour garder ses secrets. Il n'en parlerait pas à Dumbledore, ni à Voldemort, et il pouvait sûrement l'aider, après tout son père était un puissant sorcier et très intelligent. Mais avant il voulait qu'il continu son histoire.

- C'est une histoire passionnante, dit-il finalement, mais je voudrais que vous terminiez la vôtre. Mon adoption, comment est-ce arrivée ?

- Je n'étais pas présent ce soir-là, continua son père sans rechigner, seul ta mère était présente, elle a vu la maison tomber en cendre, elle est allé voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les Potter, mais elle ne les détestait pas au point de ne pas aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé, après que le danger soit passé, bien sûr, elle n'était pas inconsciente non plus. C'est elle qui m'a dit, en revenant, que les Potter et Voldemort étaient morts. Tu étais dans ses bras, elle était tellement sentimental ce soir-là, c'était tellement…répugnant. J'ai voulu te tuer la première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne voyais en toi que des problèmes, mais ta mère…ta mère a été si convaincante, dit-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique, elle voulait absolument te garder. J'ai donc fait ce qu'il fallait pour n'y avoir aucun problème, j'avais également vu du potentiel en toi qui m'a très intéressé. Je suis allé chez mon frère, qui était Mangemort, et je lui ai appris la nouvelle, on ne s'est jamais vraiment apprécié, surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé de se mettre au service de Voldemort. J'ai tué mon frère et sa femme, puis j'ai tué mon neveu. Jules et Ivanka me répugnaient, quant à leur fils, je savais qu'il ne deviendrait pas assez puissant pour être intéressant, il aurait presque été un Cracmol. Une honte ! J'ai donc fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai remplacé Harry Potter par Harold Disboor le plus rapidement que possible. Puis j'ai très rapidement fais un rituel assez simple et basique mais profondément ancrée dans la magie noire, pour changer l'ADN d'Harold Disboor et le faire devenir Harry Potter. Ensuite j'ai mis son corps dans le berceau d'Harry Potter et je suis revenu à la maison où je suis allé à la cave pour accomplir un rituel de haute magie noire pour faire de toi le véritable fils de Jules et Ivanka Disboor avec l'ADN que j'avais de leur fils. Ce rituel m'a pris deux heures. Nous sommes ensuite allés au Ministère de la Magie pour déclarer la mort de mon frère et sa femme, et faire en sorte de t'adopter officiellement et légalement. C'est ce jour-là qu'Harry James Potter et devenu Harold – dit Harry – Jules Disboor.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était si… incroyable ! Et pourtant il était persuadé que son père ne lui mentait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, pas encore, il allait lui falloir du recul, parce que là, il était embrouillé et légèrement perdu. Mais les questions étaient quand même là, présentes, plus persistantes qu'auparavant.

- Quand Malefoy est arrivé dans l'histoire ? demanda-t-il.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la question la plus logique à poser en premier, mais il voulait savoir et puis, très franchement, il avait beaucoup de question mais elles ne sortaient pas forcément dans l'ordre d'importance.

- Ah ça ! Lucius à malheureusement toujours était très intelligent. Il a posé de nombreuses questions avant d'accepter de m'aider pour l'adoption, des questions dont je ne n'avais pas préparés de mensonges. Sachant qu'il était un Mangemort et donc qu'il n'irait pas tout répéter au Ministère ou à Dumbledore, je lui ai tout révélé. Il a donc décidé de m'aider, on ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort, mais on savait une chose, dit-il en levant l'index, Voldemort était allé chez les Potter pour tous les tuer. Mais tu étais vivant et lui détruit ! On savait donc forcément que tu étais puissant et un atout considérable pour la cause des Sang-Purs.

- Mais vous n'avez pas ce genre de préjugé, s'exclama Harry.

- Non, en effet. Mais ce que je pense de ce genre de préjugé n'est pas public, même chez les Mangemorts. Et puis ainsi il m'aiderait à t'adopter avec plus de facilité et sans manipulation.

- Mais à partir de quand il a commencé à vous dire ce que vous devez faire pour m'éduquer ? Et Puis pourquoi l'avoir écouté ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes laissé faire ? J'ai lu certaines lettres qui faisaient référence à la mort de mère !

Harry posait de nombreuses questions, et ramenait sûrement des sujets sensibles – en tout cas à l'époque – sur le tapis. Etonnamment son père ne s'énerva pas, ne tiqua même pas. Il eut juste un sourire, pas sourire heureux, juste un sourire nostalgique.

- Malefoy a commencé à régir ton éducation dès le début, répondit son père avec une certaines…honte ?

Son père lui avait tout raconté les yeux dans les yeux depuis le début, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil. Mais là, il ne le regardait pas, il avait les yeux baissés. Harry conclu une chose très rapidement. Il était fier de tout ce qu'il avait accompli, mais s'être fait manipulé par Malefoy était une honte pour lui, et il le comprenait, se faire manipuler par Malefoy ou qui que ce soit d'autre, n'était pas quelque chose de réjouissant.

- Ta mère n'a évidemment jamais su ce qu'il se passait, elle pensait que c'était parce que je n'aimais pas les enfants, que je ne… t'aimais pas. On s'est énormément disputé à l'époque à cause de mon comportement envers toi…

- Pour m'avoir traité tel un Elfe de Maison ! s'écria Harry.

- C'est exact, approuva son père les yeux toujours baissés. Tu ne me le pardonneras sûrement jamais mais, ce n'était en rien ta faute, je n'avais rien contre toi. Mais je voulais éviter de m'attacher un maximum à toi. Je savais qu'un jour Malefoy te récupèrerais et que je ne pourrais plus vraiment te voir, je te voyais à l'époque comme la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je t'avais accepté seulement pour t'élever à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, et j'étais piégé parce que je ne pouvais rien faire. Si je faisais quoi que ce soit, il aurait été très simple pour Malefoy d'aller au Ministère et de tout leur révéler. Si cela s'etait produit, j'aurais était condamné à la peine maximale, le Baiser du Détraqueur.

- Mais vous auriez pu l'empêcher, tellement de monde ont peur de vous, et je peux vous assurer que je sais de quoi je parle, personne n'a voulu me dire qui étaient mes parents. Que ce soit le professeur Rogue, Karkaroff ou le professeur Aleksandrov. Et puis aujourd'hui vous savez qu'il ne fera rien.

- Maintenant oui, parce que j'ai pris le risque de « m'émanciper » de Malefoy, pour sauver ta mère. En prenant ce risque je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais conduit comme un idiot. J'avais voulu vous protéger te mère et toi de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Malefoy avait tout révéler, sans même me rendre compte que j'avais bien plus d'information sur lui, que lui sur moi. Malheureusement, plus les années passaient, moins j'arrivais à me détacher de ton éducation, et Malefoy, dit-il en crachant son nom cette fois-ci, l'a vu et m'a fait parvenir des menaces que tu as lu. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il passerait à l'acte. Il est passé à l'œuvre le 22 Décembre 1988 avec des amis Mangemorts, ils ont enlevés ta mère puis Malefoy m'a forcé à lui obéir ou il la tuerait. Mais après un peu plus de 3 ans, je me suis dit qu'il fallait tout tenter pour la récupérer. Je suis donc entré au Manoir Malefoy quand Lucius n'y était pas et j'ai trouvé ta mère mais…je l'ai retrouvé morte.

Harry eut soudain un éclair, un souvenir qui refit surface instantanément devant ses yeux.

- Je m'en rappel, s'exclama Harry en faisant les gros yeux, c'était le jour où je me suis fait renvoyer de Poudlard ! Malefoy m'a giflé à cause du renvoi, puis vous vous êtes interposé.

- Oui, c'était ce jour-là, approuva son père. Il l'avait tué depuis deux jours déjà ! s'exclama-t-il en serrant les dents. Et si tu fais le rapprochement, Harry, c'est à partir de ce jour-là également que je t'ai laissé beaucoup plus de liberté. Bien que je sache que tu m'en veuilles énormément pour toutes ses années où je t'ai traité comme un moins que rien et surtout pour le fait que je t'ai caché la véritable identité de tes parents, j'espère qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi.

- Non, répondit immédiatement Harry sans même réfléchir. J'ai compris pourquoi j'ai été traité comme un Elfe de Maison, mais je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi vous m'avez menti sur l'identité de mes parents !

- Pour plus ou moins des raisons relativement évidentes, Harry. Le sang qui coule dans tes veines est celui de Jules et Ivanka Disboor, ce qui fait de toi leur véritable fils, et c'est pourquoi le Ministère n'a pas pu découvrir que tu étais le fils de Lily et James Potter. Tu gardes tout de même les gènes des Potter pour des tests plus approfondis, plus puissants que ceux du Ministère, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit que tu pouvais récupérer l'héritage des Potter si tu le voulais, mais je m'égare. Si je t'ai dit que tes parents étaient mon frère et sa femme, c'était non seulement parce que c'était officiellement vrai, mais aussi et surtout… pour que dans ta tête je reste un membre de ta famille, dit-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Harry. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, tu es mon fils et je t'aime comme tel ! Je sais que ça te fait bizarre de m'entendre parler ainsi et retiens-le car ça ne se reproduira sûrement pas. Mais, j'espère que savoir que je ne fais absolument pas parti de ta famille à l'origine ne changera pas le fait que tu me considère comme ton père car, pour moi, tu es et resteras mon fils, quel que soit l'origine de base de ton sang.

Harry était perdu, son père lui en avait tellement révélé, lui avait tellement parlé à cœur ouvert, il sentait sa franchise, il ne savait plus quoi penser, même les questions ne voulait plus venir. Elles étaient là, mais c'était comme si elles le narguaient. Elles venaient puis disparaissaient, remplacé par les révélations soudaines de son père.

Il se leva sans un mot, son père le regardant, il y avait de l'émotion dans son regard. Harry n'y fit pas attention, il sortit de la pièce, son esprit complètement embrouillé. Avant de sortir de la pièce, arrivée à la porte, il se retourna et regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air tellement faible à ce moment-là, tellement sincère.

- Je dois réfléchir, Père, lui dit-il. Je dois réfléchir, répéta-t-il dans un murmure déjà enfoui dans ses pensées.

Il monta les marches marbré qui menaient à sa chambre et se jeta presque dans son lit, la tête pleine de pensées embrouillés.

Son père lui avait tout dit, il avait répondu à toutes ses questions.

Ses parents étaient des sorciers de la lumière, ils s'étaient battu avec ferveur toute leur vie contre les mages noirs, il était même certain que s'ils étaient encore en vie ils se mettraient contre lui.

Puis soudain il pensa à une chose. Devait-il changer pour ressembler à ses vrais parents ? Certainement pas ! Ils l'avaient peut-être mis au monde, mais c'était ses parents adoptifs qui l'avaient élevés. Il en voulait à son père de lui avoir menti mais…

Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Son père n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de sentiments ! Jamais il n'aurait menti sous prétexte qu'il avait peur de le perdre, ça semblait tellement… dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son père, quelque chose se cachait derrière cette excuse.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père lui ait encore menti !

Harry ne chercha plus à se triturer l'esprit pour tout remettre en ordre, il en avait marre de tous ses mensonges, et il était certains, encore une fois, que son père lui mentait.

Il se leva de son lit, en colère, et descendit les escaliers en vitesse pour retrouver son père assis sur même fauteuil dans lequel il lui avait tout révélé, un verre à la main, sûrement un de ses alcools préféré, le cognac.

- Tu as remis tes…

- N'en n'avez-vous pas assez de me mentir ! s'écria Harry sur le pas de la porte.

- De quel mensonge m'accuses-tu cette fois-ci ? demanda son père avec un air de lassitude.

- Vous m'avez menti durant toutes ses années sur l'identité de mes parents par peur de me perdre ? Parce que Malefoy vous faisait du chantage ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Je veux la vérité ! Arrêtez de me mentir !

Son père posa lentement son verre sur la table basse qui séparait les deux fauteuils avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es perspicace, mon fils. Très intelligent, je m'avoue assez impressionné par ton esprit de déduction.

- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! s'énerva Harry encore une fois.

- Le fait que tu découvres le fait que je t'ai caché une partie de la vérité m'a véritablement impressionné, Harry. Viens t'asseoir, ce que je vais te dire sera sûrement la chose la plus importante et la plus dangereuse que j'aurais à te révéler aujourd'hui.

Harry alla s'asseoir sans jamais quitter des yeux son père, le regard froid.

Son père but une gorgé de son cognac pendant qu'il s'asseyait, il prit également sa baguette et l'agita en direction de la cheminée qui se raviva immédiatement.

- Bien, dit alors son père. J'aimerais que tu saches que j'avais vraiment peur de ta réaction en découvrant qui étaient tes parents et c'est sûrement cela qui a pris tant de temps pour que je te le dise. Mais il est vrai que les menaces de Malefoy ne me faisaient pas vraiment peur. Il m'aidait cependant à cacher ton existence à un certains groupe de personne qui aurait voulu t'avoir pour ta puissance.

- La Guilde, comprit Harry.

Le nom lui était revenu instinctivement, il avait entendu Malefoy et Voldemort en parler dans sa vision, ils disaient même que son propre père en faisait partit. Mais d'après ce qu'Harry venait de comprendre, il n'était pas sous la protection de la Guilde, mais sous celle de son père, son père le protégeait de la Guilde, contrairement à ce que pensait Voldemort. Mais dans ce cas, Malefoy avait menti à Voldemort, réalisa soudainement Harry.

- Encore une fois tu m'épates, mais oui, c'est bien la Guilde qui voulaient absolument t'avoir avec eux. Une puissance telle que la tienne au service de la Guilde aurait pu leur être beaucoup plus favorable que le meilleur de leur mercenaire.

- Dont vous faites partie, ajouta Harry, décidé à ce que son père ne lui cache rien.

Son père sembla étonné, mais un sourire se découvrit finalement sur son visage. Il reprit une autre gorgé de son cognac et regarda Harry avec un grand sourire une nouvelle fois.

- T'es bien renseigné, mon fils. Oui je faisais partie de la Guilde jusqu'il y a environ deux ans. La Guilde est une école impossible à trouver pour ceux qui ne savent pas où elle se trouve, elle enseigne tout ce qu'une personne désire et à n'importe quel niveau. Cependant derrière l'école de très haut niveau se cache une ombre, ce sont les mercenaires. Chaque professeur de l'école est un mercenaire, et chaque mercenaire est un professeur. J'étais professeur de métamorphose. Sache que si tu souhaites trouver la Guilde tu n'y arriveras jamais, c'est elle qui te trouve et c'est elle qui m'a trouvé trois ans après ma sortie de Poudlard.

Harry se rappela ce que lui avait dit son père une fois. Il avait commencé ses études à Durmstrang puis les avait finies à Poudlard, sur le moment cela l'avait surpris.

- Malefoy m'aidait à cacher ton existence à la Guilde grâce à ses contacts au Ministère.

- Pourquoi me cacher ? demanda Harry. J'aurais beaucoup plus apprit et beaucoup plus rapidement.

- Aurais-tu supporté d'obéir à des ordres toute ta vie ? Ne pas avoir d'amis, n'avoir aucune enfance, aucune liberté ?

- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est pour m'offrir une enfance que vous vouliez me protéger de la Guilde ! s'exclama Harry qui sentait le mensonge à plein nez.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Si je t'ai protégé de la Guilde c'est parce que ta mère voulait te garder, s'ils avaient appris qui tu étais réellement et apprit quelle puissance tu renfermais, je n'aurais moi-même pas pu tenir tête aux mercenaires qu'ils m'auraient envoyé pour te récupérer.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez vous aussi un mercenaire.

- J'en étais un, mais si le Maître de la Guilde avait appris ton existence, et qu'il savait que je te cachais d'eux, je peux t'assurer que pour lui je n'en faisais plus parti. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais te parler de quelques précautions que tu devras prendre, maintenant que tu connais toute la vérité. Il faut que tu fasses très attention car depuis que Malefoy et moi sommes en froid il ne protège plus ton existence au Ministère, il est donc possible qu'un membre de la Guilde s'approche de toi. Fais en sorte de t'en débarrasser, éloigne-toi de lui, et va voir quelqu'un.

- Qui ? demanda Harry qui pensa alors au petit « club » comme David et lui aimait l'appeler.

- Certaines personnes connaissent ton secret, et ce sont des personnes de confiance. Si quoi que ce soit t'arriver, si un membre de la Guilde t'approchait va voir Igor Karkaroff, Severus Rogue, Ioan Aleksandrov ou Ana Nikolaï.

- Ils savent tout de vous ?

- Absolument tout, ils sont assez compétent pour cacher des informations si on le leur demandait ou si on voulait leur obliger à les dévoiler.

- Même en Occlumencie ? demanda Harry.

Il venait de se rappeler qu'avec David ils avaient préparé un plan pour pouvoir obtenir l'adresse d'Irina Boris, et que le fait que Karkaroff soit un bon Occlumens pourrait leur poser un problème, il préférait éviter de se battre contre lui. Mais peut-être… oui, peut-être pouvait-il demander à son père de l'obtenir, après tout c'était un mercenaire.

- Oui, Severus est le meilleur d'entre nous en Occlumencie, mais ils restent tous très compétent dans ce domaine.

- Alors le professeur Nikolaï n'a voulu m'entrainer à la magie noire personnellement seulement pour m'avoir à l'œil ?

- Un peu, je l'avoue. Mais aussi pour t'améliorer, il ne faut pas oublier que dans toute cette histoire ton but final est d'élever la magie à son maximum, et que donc plus tu en connais mieux ce sera.

C'est alors qu'une question s'incrusta dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il s'était confié à environ toutes ces personne, et donc si elles étaient tous du côté de son père, si elles toutes aussi loyal qu'il pouvait le penser, ils avaient tous raconté ce qu'ils avaient parlé avec lui ?

- Vous racontent-ils tout ?

Son père eut un sourire, en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son cognac. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait rire ? Savait-il tout ? Savait-il pour les Horcruxes ? Savait-il qu'il voulait le tuer ? Savait-il tout ce qu'il était capable de faire ?

- Non, ils ne me racontent pas tout, bien que j'aimerais. La seule chose que je connaisse sur tout et qui me fait un peu peur, c'est que tu prévois de faire des Horcruxes.

- Je…

- Je sais ce que tu as dit à Ana, mais très franchement, crois-tu que nous allions croire que c'est seulement pour détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort que tu te renseignais ? Je ne dis pas que je désapprouve, c'est un bon choix de vouloir être immortel pour réussir ta mission, mais fais attention de ne surtout pas te faire attraper par les Ministères, Voldemort et Dumbledore. De plus depuis que tu en as parlé avec Ana, je fais des recherches sur Voldemort pour savoir quels sont ces Horcruxes et combien il a pu en faire, mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas avancé.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas ? Il comptait réaliser un acte de magie des plus noires et très dangereux et ça ne le dérangeait pas ? Harry comprit une chose à ce moment, son père se foutait des moyens qu'il pouvait se servir tant qu'il réussissait son but. Tant mieux, il serait plus tranquille si son père ne lui disait rien et l'aider même.

- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que Voldemort s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas besoin de lui cacher, son père était un mercenaire et était très intelligent et puissant, il était une force sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer, il allait devoir mettre sa rancune de côté pour éviter de le tuer finalement.

- Oui, c'était dans la chambre des secrets pendant ma deuxième année à Poudlard, je vous passe les détails mais cette année un Basilic sévissait dans l'école et j'ai découvert la Chambre des Secrets – ou plutôt on lui avait dit – c'était Voldemort lorsqu'il était adolescent qui le contrôlait. Je pense que c'était un Horcruxe, je l'ai détruit grâce à un croc du Basilic. C'est lui qui m'a révélé que Tom Elvis Jedusor était l'anagramme de « je suis Lord Voldemort ».

- Très intéressant, mes recherches vont pouvoir avancer, dit son père. Donc tu as détruit un Horcruxe de Voldemort et c'était à Poudlard. As-tu vu quelque chose de spécial, un détail. Car vois-tu si l'Horcruxe était à Poudlard il est fort probable que Voldemort ait fait ses études à Poudlard, avait-il une robe avec un des emblèmes des quatre maisons ?

- Je n'y pas fais attention, avoua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Etait-il possible que Voldemort est réellement fait ses études à Poudlard ? Bien sûr ! Il était d'une stupidité ! Il connaissait la Chambre des Secrets ainsi que le Basilic, il avait forcément fait ses études à Poudlard. Etant également un fervent défenseur des sang-pur, et le descendant de Salazar Serpentard il était forcément à Serpentard pendant sa scolarité.

- Serpentard, dirent le père et le fils en même temps.

Ils sourirent tous les deux puis son père prit la parole.

- Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu m'en veut encore, mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. Je vais faire des recherches sur Voldemort et sur les Horcruxes, je te révélerais tout quand j'aurais des réponses, pendant ce temps, focalise-toi sur ton entrainement. Si tu veux un jour atteindre ton but, tu dois devenir un puissant sorcier, et pour cela tu dois t'entrainer, il te faudra également tuer Voldemort et Dumbledore pour réussir et ce sont de puissant sorcier, alors laisse-moi m'occuper des recherches, d'accord ?

Son père qui l'aidait ? Bien sûr, il savait que son père était en total accord avec son projet, mais le fait qu'il décide de l'aidait autant l'étonnait. Cependant il lui avait dit qu'il faisait des recherches sur les Horcruxes et Voldemort depuis un moment déjà, donc il l'aidait depuis le début. C'était lui avec sa rancune qui l'avait mis de côté et l'avait jamais mis au courant de ce qu'il voulait faire.

Devait-il accepter ? Devait-il lui faire confiance ? S'était son père après tout, il avait envie de lui faire confiance, il savait également que s'il pouvait se focaliser seulement sur son entrainement ça l'arrangerait, de plus, côté recherche son père était surement plus doué que lui ou David.

- Très bien, j'accepte de vous faire confiance, et de mettre ma rancune de côté pour travailler ensemble. Mais je ne veux plus que vous me cachiez quoi que ce soit, décida Harry.

- Avec plaisir, répondit son père en souriant et en lui tendant la main.

Harry regarda la main de son père avec surprise, c'était un marché, et il l'acceptait. Son père acceptait un marché avec lui. Vraiment étrange ! Il serra la main en souriant aussi, il allait travailler en accord avec son père, il attendait de voir ce que ça allait donner.

- J'ai un service à vous demander, père, dit Harry en lâchant la main.

- Je t'écoute !

- Une fille à Durmstrang est en train de me discréditer auprès de tous les élèves et les professeurs depuis que je suis à Poudlard, et je voudrais m'occuper d'elle, elle est une gêne. Il ne faut pas que quiconque pense que je suis un futur mage noir et elle risque de mettre le doute dans l'esprit des gens.

- C'est en effet un problème, surtout que j'ai compris que tu faisais des efforts à Poudlard pour paraître bien. Que veux-tu ?

- Je voudrais m'occuper d'elle pendant les vacances, il me serait plus compliquer d'entrer à Durmstrang que chez elle. Pouvez-vous m'obtenir son adresse ?

Son père se mit à sourire, un vrai sourire, comme s'il était… fier ?

- Dit-moi son nom, son prénom, et dans quelle année elle est à Durmstrang et tu auras son adresse ce soir. S'occuper des personnes qui vous mettent des bâtons dans les roues est une excellente idée, il ne faut absolument pas que quelqu'un puisse se douter de ce que tu veux faire plus tard. Si tu as d'autres personnes qui pourraient s'en douter et être contre toi, dis-le-moi.

- Elle s'appelle Irina Boris et elle en quatrième année, dit-il fier que son père le complimente. C'est la seule pour l'instant qui sait trop de chose sur moi et qui fait tout pour me discréditer.

- Très bien, je te conseille d'aller te reposer car tu iras t'en occuper cette nuit, prépares-toi du mieux que tu peux, lui dit son père.

- Cette nuit ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, cette fille semble trop dangereuse pour le plan, il faut s'en occuper au plus vite. Ce sera ta première mission en tant que Lord Bhrayor, Harry. Prépare-toi en tant que tel !

Son père bu une gorgé de son cognac puis se leva, laissant Harry étonné sur son fauteuil. Cette conversation avait été pleine de rebondissement, mais celle-là avait été la meilleure. Sa première mission en tant que Lord Bhrayor, le premier meurtre de Lord Bhrayor. Le mec dans la cave de Malefoy et sa possession ne comptait pas, pour lui. Cette nuit, Lord Bhrayor tuera pour la première fois. Pleine d'idée se mirent dans sa tête.

Il voulait se créer un signe distinctif, comme Voldemort. Il devait également faire en sorte de cacher son visage. Boris avait sûrement tout raconté à sa famille, il allait donc la tuer aussi.

- Harry ?

Harry se retourna et vit son père sur le pas de la porte.

- Sur la table de la cuisine? il y a une liste de sort que je veux que tu apprennes pour ta mission, ils te seront indispensables. Si tu ne les connais pas d'ici ce soir, tu ne pourras pas y aller, apprends-les bien.

Puis son père partit, Harry était excité à l'idée d'apprendre des sorts qui pourrait lui être utile lors d'une mission de ce genre. C'était décidé, jusqu'à ce soir il allait s'entrainer et réfléchir à cette mission, à sa première mission en tant que Lord Bhrayor.


	44. Lord Bhrayor, un meurtrier

**Chapitre 44 : Lord Bhrayor, un meurtrier**

Le soir était arrivé, Harry était dans sa chambre, debout face à son bureau. Il portait une grande cape noire qui trainait sur le sol, une capuche recouvrant sa tête, il avait également changé le ton de sa voix qui semblait maintenant plus grave. Il tenait dans sa main droite sa baguette officieuse, secrète, celle en bois d'if avec un cœur en poil de queue de Sombral. Sa première baguette, celle que son père lui avait donnée juste après que sa mère lui soit enlevée par Malefoy.

Il se tenait face à son bureau, deux photos côte à côte étaient posées face à lui. Sur celle de gauche il y voyait une grande maison en pierre, entouré d'un grand terrain d'herbe fraiche et de sculpture de pierre. De nombreuses fenêtres étaient éclairées et une grande porte en bois était entourée de baie vitrée où, en s'approchant et avec une excellente vu, on pouvait y voir une femme mince assise dans un fauteuil avec un verre d'un liquide rougeâtre à l'intérieur. Cette photo pourrait inspirer le calme et la sérénité, cependant on pouvait également y voir des nuages noirs, une pluie diluvienne, ainsi que des éclairs qui descendaient des fameux nuages noirs.

Cette photo représentait la maison Boris, où Irina et ses parents habitaient.

La photo de droite représentait un terrain normal, vide de toute habitation. Seulement on pouvait y voir au loin une maison lorsque quelque fois la photo tournait dans ce sens.

Cette photo lui servirait de repère pour transplaner et atteindre la maison des Boris qu'on voyait au loin. Etant une famille de sang-pur et assez riche, ils avaient les moyens de s'acheter de bonnes protections, dont celle anti-transplanage.

Son père lui avait donc fournit ces deux photos pour qu'il sache où aller et où transplaner. De plus il s'était attelé à travailler les sortilèges que son père lui avait expressément ordonné d'apprendre. Certains sortilèges étaient déjà présents dans sa mémoire, les autres il avait dû les apprendre.

C'est avec un plan détaillé et extrêmement bien structuré fraichement préparé qu'Harry sortit de sa chambre faisant trainer sa robe noire sur les marches en descendant, sa baguette fermement tenue dans sa main droite.

Il avait mémorisé les deux endroits que son père lui avait montré en photo, ainsi que les sortilèges qu'il lui avait dit d'apprendre, il était fin prêt à éliminer Irina Boris de la surface de la terre.

- Prêt, Harry ? demanda son père alors qu'il allait sortir.

- Oui, père, répondit-il sans se retourner, la main toujours sur la poignée.

- Bien, sois prudent. A la moindre complication reviens immédiatement.

- Oui, père, acquiesça Harry.

Il appuya sur la poignée puis sortit de la maison, confiant sur ce qu'il allait accomplir ce soir-là. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire, et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'accomplir les meurtres qu'il avait prévu. Il avait peut-être cru son père sur l'histoire de sa vie, mais en aucun cas il avait une totale confiance en lui, il était utile de par ses connaissances et son expérience qu'il avait acquis grâce à ses missions au sein de la Guilde, mais il avait totalement perdu toute confiance. Il ferait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis le début…il le tuerait le moment venu !

Ce sont sur ces sombres pensées qu'Harry marchait jusqu'à atteindre l'autre côté du village de Godric's Hollow où une toute petite ruelle lui permettrait de transplaner en toute sécurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se trouva à l'endroit exact où il était prévu qu'il transplane. La maison des Boris apparaissait au loin, de nombreuses pièces étaient éclairées, la pluie battante de la photo avait disparue pour laisser place à une nuit étoilé et calme.

Il lança alors plusieurs sortilèges pour effacer ses traces de pas alors qu'il avancé en direction de la demeure, effacé sa signature magique qu'il avait laissé en transplanant, se désillusionner et enfin de nombreux sortilèges de détections. Que ce soit pour détecter des êtres vivants, ou des protections magiques, il lança également un sortilège auquel sa concentration ne devait pas faiblir car il avait encore du mal à le réaliser facilement. Un sortilège capable de détecter la magie statique enfermé dans un objet inanimé, lui permettant soit de s'animer soit de viser un intrus peut-être même plus.

Harry avançait donc inexorablement en direction de cette demeure qu'il avait prévu de raser. C'était peut-être trop mais pour sa première vraie attaque il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il puisse l'oublier.

Il prenait tout son temps pour s'approcher, passant et repassant dans sa tête comment il voyait cette attaque, il devait tout calculer, ne rien rater, et surtout ne pas se faire repérer. Prévoir l'imprévu !

Il avait lu beaucoup de livre d'histoire sur les batailles et les attaques, tout ce qui parlait des mages noirs et il s'était fait une idée de comment une attaque devait se passer.

Il atteignit la porte d'entrée sans encombres, aucune protections ne s'étant déclenchées, un exploit en soi, mais pas quand on s'appelait Harry Disboor.

Il était à la porte, il leva sa baguette et se concentra pour jeter un puissant sortilège d'ouverture. Il préférait en utiliser un puissant et réussir plutôt que de commencer par les sortilèges de base, échouer et perdre du temps.

- Bonjour, Lord Bhrayor, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna rapidement, étonné qu'un homme ait pu le surprendre mais il fit comme s'il n'était pas étonné, et il observa l'homme qui était à une dizaine de mètre de lui.

Pour commencer il l'avait appelé par son nom de mage noir, ensuite à l'intonation de sa voix il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas peur, et qu'il ne le jugeait pas sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il semblait relativement décontracté, sa baguette n'était pas dans sa main.

Il était donc sans danger, mais il préféra rester prudent en gardant sa baguette en main. Après tout c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, il avait donc encore toute ses fonctions motrices intactes.

- Bonjour, dit-il calmement.

- Avant que vous ne fassiez ce que vous comptez faire puis-je vous parler ?

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je vais répondre à ces questions, mais pouvons-nous aller plus loin ? Il serait regrettable que les Boris ne remarque notre présence et alerte les autorités compétentes n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, toujours caché sous sa capuche, indiqua à l'homme de marcher en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait à droite de la maison. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la forêt où ils firent quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent, certains d'être tranquille pour parler.

Harry se tourna donc vers l'homme et attendit qu'il parle, attendant des réponses à ses questions.

- J'ai plusieurs informations à vous communiquer de la plus haute importance, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vous connais pas, vous ne me devez rien, et il est hors de question que je vous doive quoi que ce soit ! s'exclama-t-il pour mettre les choses bien au clair.

- Je ne vous demande rien, seulement d'écouter.

- Commencez par me dire qui vous êtes et comment vous saviez où j'étais !

- Vous savez ce que vous voulez, rigola l'homme. Mon nom importe peu, de toute façon ce ne serait pas un vrai. Je suis le directeur d'une école assez spécial…

- La Guilde ! dit Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

- Vous êtes bien renseigné, dit l'homme sans être étonné. Oui, c'est bien la Guilde. Vous êtes une personne très intéressante et c'est pourquoi je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur vous…

- Et que vous me traquez ! Si vous vous attendez à ce que j'entre dans les rangs alors que vous me faites suivre et que vous interrompez l'une de mes opérations c'est mal barré.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma priorité, répondit l'homme. Comme je vous l'ai dit vous êtes une personne intéressante et je connais vos projets. Je ne suis pas contre ce genre de projet et je sais que vous avez les capacités d'y arriver. Je souhaiterais vous apporter mon aide dans votre projet.

- A quoi vous attendez-vous en échange ?

- Rien !

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, vous êtes une personne intelligente qui a su devenir le patron de personne extrêmement expérimenté, et un homme tel que vous n'offre pas ses service sans rien en échange. Donc si vous voulez que j'accepte votre, il va falloir me dire tout de suite ce que vous attendez de moi et pas me le faire savoir plus tard lorsque vous aurez accompli certains de ces services pour moi.

- Très impressionnant, Mr Disboor.

- Si vous croyez m'impressionner parce que vous connaissez mon identité et ainsi me faire marcher ça ne marchera pas !

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, mais si vous insistez.

L'homme restez debout face à lui, les bras le long du corps, tandis qu'Harry avait toujours sa baguette en main, la capuche sur sa tête, à l'affut, les bras le long du corps tout de même.

- Je souhaiterai que mon organisation ne soit pas visée lorsque vous commencerez à vous faire remarquer, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et de temps en temps que vous effectuiez des missions pour mon organisation, des missions que seule une personne comme vous pourrez réaliser, ce qui veut dire que ce sera rare lorsque je ferais appel à vous.

Harry réfléchit pendant près d'une minute avant de donner sa réponse, il ne comptait pas accepter sans qu'il n'y gagne quoique ce soit, se serait inconcevable de faire un marché ou une seule personne serait gagnante.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il avec réserve, en contre-parti, je souhaite avoir accès à tous vos livres sans exception lorsque je le demanderai, et que les missions que me donnerez me soit attribuaient, ainsi qu'une aide lorsque je vous le demanderai.

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de donner sa réponse, après tout c'était une négociation.

- J'accepte vos conditions, sauf que les missions que je vous donnerais devront m'être attribuées, sauf si j'accepte de vous en attribuer le mérite. Certaines missions sont des avertissements pour d'autres, si vous vous en attribuez la réalisation, l'avertissement ne passera pas. En ce qui concerne les livres je vous les enverrai, vous ne viendrez pas à la Guilde.

Harry se doutait que cette partie risquerait de bloquer, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure, il avait obtenu l'essentiel : la connaissance.

- Marché-conclu, dit Harry en tendant la main.

L'homme lui serra la main, tous les deux avaient le sourire, puis un détail frappa Harry.

- Comment saurais-je qui ne pas toucher ? Car il est hors de question que je vous fasse un compte rendu de mes décisions, ni qu'un homme de chez vous fasse l'espion près de moi.

- Il n'y en aura pas besoin, faites seulement passer le mot à vos amis le temps voulu et les personnes à ne pas toucher vous le feront savoir lorsque vous voudrez vous en occuper. Une dernière chose avant que je vous laisse à votre massacre. Si jamais vous voulez commencer à vous faire connaitre, laissez une personne en vie, sinon tuez tout le monde.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! s'exclama Harry froidement, fichez le camp !

Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ! Il n'était pas idiot, il avait déjà tout prévu, il avait changé ces plans des dizaines de fois avant de se décider définitivement.

Une fois de retour devant la porte il l'ouvrit en douceur et entra dans un hall bien éclairé par de multiples bougies accroché au mur. Des voix se faisaient entendre par la porte ouverte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres sur la gauche. Il marcha tranquillement, avec conviction et sûr de lui en direction des voix.

Lorsqu'il se trouva dans l'encadrement personne ne le vit, cependant Harry les vit tous les trois. La mère et Irina se trouvaient dans un canapé avec un livre à la main face au feu, le père dans un fauteuil fumant une pipe en regardant les flammes écoutant plus attentivement que sa femme et sa fille la musique classique qui se répandait dans le petit séjour.

Sans un mot Harry lança un sortilège assez compliqué qu'il avait appris il n'y a pas très longtemps, ce qui lui permit d'immobiliser sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent les trois personnes. Tant qu'elles ne voulaient pas bouger il ne s'apercevrait de rien, mais dans le cas présent ce n'était pas une question de discrétion.

Il marcha donc fier de lui jusque devant les trois personne, sous les cris de détresse, les protestations, les supplications silencieuse de ses trois victimes.

Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger les lèvres, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir des yeux qui pouvait tout exprimer.

- Bonjour les Boris, dit-il calmement en enlevant sa capuche en découvrant sa tête, faisant ainsi écarquiller les yeux d'Irina. Bonjour Irina, ne t'avais-je pas dit d'arrêter de m'ennuyer ? Ce soir, à cause de toi, vous allez tous mourir.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les trois visages, la peur se voyait dans leur regard, c'était si…satisfaisant !

- Je ne vais pas prendre le plaisir de vous torturer, je ne dois pas trop m'attarder et je n'en ai pas l'envie ce soir, j'ai fait une rencontre surprenant et intéressante et je dois réfléchir à tous ce que je pourrais faire pour en profiter. Cependant je ne compte pas utiliser le sortilège de la mort. Ce serait trop… banal, trop simple. Par qui vais-je commencer ? se demanda-t-il en se frottant le menton.

Le visage des trois personnes étaient inondés de larmes, ils étaient si pitoyable !

- Le père ! déclara-t-il joyeux. Après tout c'est surtout pour toi que je suis venu Irina, donc tu seras la dernière ! Tu verras tes parents mourir devant tes yeux, et se sera de ta faute ! Et puis non, tes deux parents en même temps, ça va être génial, dit-il en souriant. Cladius ! Cladius !

Le père et la mère s'enflammèrent aussitôt sous les yeux horrifiés d'Irina qui ne pouvait rien faire à part pleurer et souffrir de la perte de ses parents, sous le regard joyeux d'Harry. Il adorait ce sortilège, il brulait seulement ce qui était visé et rien de plus, ainsi seul les corps brulaient. Il fit une vérification et vit avec satisfaction que les parents étaient morts, dans d'atroces souffrances.

- A nous ! dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Au départ il avait pensé à un traitement spécial pour elle, mais il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un puisse le soupçonner. Si les Aurors des pays de l'Est voyait qu'elle avait eu un traitement différent, ils comprendraient qu'il était venu pour elle en particulier et mèneraient l'enquête en se concentrant sur ça et ils verraient qu'il avait un différend avec elle, en menant l'enquête ils comprendraient qu'il menaçait et torturait la plupart des élèves de Durmstrang.

Il était plus simple de lui faire subir le même sort que ses parents, ainsi les Aurors penseront que ce sont surtout ces parents qui étaient les cibles. Après tout ils étaient des personnes assez influentes dans le pays.

- Cladius ! dit-il en souriant.

Sans regarder la combustion magnifique d'Irina, Harry éteignit le feu de la cheminé et inscrivit une phrase sur le mur au-dessus de la cheminée, en face des meurtres. Puis il retourna chez lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, il avait réussi sa mission et son humeur ne s'était pas dégradé depuis, il avait même conclu une certaine alliance avec la Guilde, il était vraiment génial. Il en avait d'ailleurs réfléchi pendant ces deux jours, et il avait trouvé l'utilité de cette alliance qu'il utiliserait dans quelques temps.

Il descendit donc pour aller dans la cuisine pour son premier repas de la journée, mais à peine eut-il posé le pied en bas des marches que son père l'interpella.

Il le rejoignit donc au salon, son humeur descendit légèrement. S'il pouvait se débarrasser de son père maintenant se serait vraiment le meilleur jour de sa vie. Mais il avait besoin de lui encore !

Il retrouva assis dans son fauteuil habituel, en face de la cheminée allumée, un verre rempli d'un liquide brunâtre était posé sur l'accoudoir de gauche, tandis que son père lisait un journal, un deuxième posé sur l'accoudoir de droite.

- Il semblerait que tu ais fait parler de toi ! dit-il sans quitter des yeux son journal. La Bulgarie parle de ton massacre ainsi que l'Angleterre. Je pense que d'autres pays en parlent mais je n'ai que ces deux journaux. Tiens ! dit-il en lui tendant les deux journaux.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais récupéra les journaux puis alla finalement à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. A partir de là il se mit à la lecture de la Gazette du sorcier, mais il se concentra en premier lieu sur la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Sous la photo, en petit caractère, était marqué qui était les personnes de la photo.

Anton Yarmola sur la gauche, Chef du Bureau des Aurors, Ribinski Olobalonsk au centre, Ministre de la magie.

**MASSACRE A PLOVDIV**

**Trois horribles meurtres ont été perpétrés mercredi soir aux alentours de une heure trente-trois du matin en Bulgarie, plus précisément à Plovdiv.**

_C'est effroyable ! Nous avons l'impression de se retrouver dans une mauvaise histoire de Miranda James._ L'émotion est vive pour Anton Yarmola, Chef du Bureau des Aurors Bulgare. En effet mercredi soir alors que la plupart de la population de Plovdiv étaient endormis, Makar Boris, Ilya Boris ainsi que leur fille Irina Boris, ont été _monstrueusement assassinés_, d'après Ribinski Olobalonsk, Ministre de la magie.

A l'heure actuelle nous n'avons pas de détails précis sur le meurtre de cette famille reconnu comme étant l'une des plus généreuses de la Bulgarie envers les associations caritatives, le Ministère et autres organisations.

Le coupable n'a pas encore été arrêté cependant, l'enquête suit son cours et de nombreux suspects restent encore à être interrogés.

_De nombreux points restent sans réponse dans cette enquête, _nous dit Anton Yarmola_, Nous ne connaissons pas la raison de cette tuerie ni comment le tueur a pu passer les protections du Manoir sans alerter nos services de sécurit__é._

Il semblerait que le tueur soit d'une grande compétence pour passer des protections de haute qualité sans être repéré, il semblerait également que ces meurtres soit les premiers d'une longue liste. En effet, si les meurtres sont « monstrueux », d'après le Ministre de la magie, le tueur ne compte pas s'arrêter là si l'on en croit l'inscription qu'il a laissée.

Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu entrer dans le manoir, mais un Médicomage à bien voulu nous révéler cette information.

**TOUS MES ENNEMIS RECEVRONT LA MEME FIN.**

**LORD BHRAYOR**.

En dessous de cette horrible promesse de couleur rouge, une forme animale avait été inscrite, d'après le Médicomage, passionné d'animal sauvage, cette forme serait une panthère des neiges. Serait-ce la marque distinctive de ce tueur pour se donner de l'importance ? Ou l'arrogance d'être aussi dangereux que cet animal ? Est-il dangereux ou simplement fou ?

L'enquête continue, et nous restons à l'affut du moindre détail.

John Read

Un rictus méprisant et de fureur se forma sur le visage d'Harry. Comment ce John Read osait-il le prendre pour un fou, le traiter d'arrogant ! Il lui ferait payer, foi de Lord Bhrayor ! Malheureusement il retournait à Poudlard dans à peine deux jours, il n'aurait donc pas le temps de s'en occuper, quoique. Son père avait su trouver la maison des Disboor sans difficulté et assez rapidement.

Il se mit à la lecture du deuxième journal, mais rien de plus n'y figurait, mais au-moins le journaliste n'avait pas fait l'erreur de l'insulter.

Il alla donc immédiatement demander à son père de lui retrouver ce John Read au plus vite. Son père accepta mais il lui fit une leçon de morale. Fais attention ! Ne te presse pas ! Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi ! Bref, il le prenait pour un idiot.

Une fois son père partit rechercher l'information dont il avait besoin, mettant son propre travail de côté, Harry alla dans la cave pour lire certains livres de rituel.

Son père lui donna l'adresse de ce John Read le jour suivant, lui donnant quelques sortilèges supplémentaire à apprendre. Si pour les Boris, son père lui avait donné une liste de sortilèges essentiellement pour détecter des protections et s'en protéger, cette fois-ci, la liste se concentrait sur des sortilèges pour passer inaperçu.

Cependant il connaissait tous les sortilèges, et il ne perdit donc pas de temps pour aller s'occuper de John Read.

Il s'habilla pour devenir Lord Bhrayor, robe noire, capuche recouvrant sa tête et modification de voix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vu ou d'être reconnu, ce n'était pas le moment. Plus tard il se le permettrait !

Il se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion pour passer inaperçu, enfin pour que personne ne le reconnaisse pendant qu'il traversait le village, puis il transplana à Londres.

A partir de là il traversa les rues dans l'ombre de la nuit, passant près de passant qui le regarda curieusement passer, ou prenant simplement la fuite. Arrivé à destination, dans une petite ruelle lugubre, Harry ouvrit la porte d'un simple sortilège, ne prenant aucunement la peine de passer inaperçu.

A peine la porte furent ouverte qu'un sortilège jaillit sur lui, qui failli bien le toucher tellement il avait été surpris.

- Sortez de chez moi ou vous le paierez ! s'écria celui qu'il soupçonnait être John Read. Il n'y a rien à voler ici, sortez !

D'un mouvement de la baguette, John Read se retrouva collé à son mur derrière lui, faisant ainsi tomber les cadres accrochés au mur.

Harry ne fit pas vraiment attention à la pièce à laquelle il se trouvait, mais il pouvait dire que c'était une petite pièce chargé de meubles, de souvenirs, et d'objets plus encombrants que réellement utile.

Harry détailla légèrement l'homme qui était attaché à son mur et le regardait d'un regard haineux. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année, il était brun, mal coiffé, un physique qui devait être parfait pour être batteur au Quidditch, ce qu'il avait sûrement fait à l'époque. Il devait mesurer environ 1m80. Il devait bien avouer que cet homme devrait normalement avoir une copine ou des enfants, car c'était un bel homme pour lui, mais un simple regard à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui fit comprendre que cet homme était seulement intéressé à son travail.

C'était regrettable qu'il n'ait aucune famille proche, son message serait beaucoup mieux passé s'il avait eu un enfant ou une femme pour le pleurer.

- Je ne compte voler qu'une seule chose ici, dit-il de sa voix grave.

- Eh bien prends-le et va-t'en !

- Je compte bien le prendre, figure-toi que c'est ta vie que je vais prendre, dit Harry en souriant.

Son visage étant caché par sa capuche, John Read n'avait entendu que la phrase menaçante et n'avait pas vu son sourire confiant, mais tant pis.

- John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? entendit Harry.

Une porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit et une femme apparut, plutôt joli, apprécia-t-il. Ainsi donc il avait une copine, c'était de plus en plus intéressant tout compte fait.

- PARS ! FUIS ! cria John.

Mais Harry colla la copine de sa victime sur le même mur, à côté de lui, mais pas assez près pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se toucher et se donner du courage. Cruel ? Evidemment ! Il leur jeta également un sortilège de mutisme, ça ne l'intéressait pas de les entendre pleurer, supplier de les laisser en vie.

- Voyez-vous Mr Read, vous m'avez contrarié !

Harry comptait expliquer certaines choses pour que la copine puisse le rapporter et ainsi sa réputation commencerait à croitre, et la peur commencerait à grandir.

- Dire que je suis arrogant… et même fou ! Sincèrement je ne pensais pas qu'il existait des personnes aussi stupides pour insulter une personne qui vient de brûler trois personnes sans hésitation. Pour cette erreur, tu vas le payer de ta vie, mais sois rassuré, je laisserais ta copine en vie, elle est si joli qu'il serait dommage de la tuer. _Avada Ked__avra_ !

La tête de John Read s'affala, puis Harry leva le sortilège qui le collait au mur, faisant tomber le corps dans de sinistres bruits. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la copine de John Read, elle regardait le corps avec une telle tristesse qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement.

Harry voulu savoir ce que ressentait exactement la copine et entre dans sa tête. Il ressentit alors le chagrin, la tristesse, le dégoût qu'elle avait pour lui, mais également la peur qu'il lui faisait éprouver, il remarqua également qu'elle n'était pas sa copine, mais sa sœur.

Il sortit de sa tête fière de ses méfaits et des émotions qu'il avait su faire grandir chez Victoria Read. Puis il la décolla du mur, et leva le sortilège de mutisme qui la maintenait muette jusqu'alors. Il aurait cru qu'elle s'affalerait contre le mur désespéré, mais c'est sur son frère qu'elle se jeta en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Harry s'approcha de Victoria, mais elle se leva soudainement baguette levé dans sa direction.

- Je vais vous tuer ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ce sont de belles paroles ma chère Victoria, mais il faut le vouloir pour le pouvoir.

- Je suis Auror ! Je sais comment faire, imbécile !

- Imbécile ? s'étonna Harry amusé, tu as du cran. Est-ce du courage ou de la folie ? Je vais te faire une faveur, je vais te laisser en vie.

Il avait besoin qu'elle reste en vie pour faire passer le message. Et puis tuer le frère d'une Auror pourrait s'avérait être amusant pour l'avenir.

Harry désarma Victoria qui n'eut le temps de rien faire, puis lui jeta un sortilège d'immobilisation qui tiendrait une heure environ. Elle s'écroula à terre, telle une planche de bois, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Vois-tu Victoria, dit-il s'accroupissant à côté d'elle tout en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne voit pas son visage, tu es une femme magnifique, dit-il en faisant glisser ses longs cheveux bruns entre ses doigts. Je vais donc te laisser en vie pour te laisser une chance de te venger. J'ai toujours aimé les défis. Mais ne perds pas ton temps à me retrouver, car je n'aurais peut-être pas autant de clémence la prochaine fois. Au revoir Victoria.

Puis il sortit de la petite maison pitoyable, heureux du dénouement de sa soirée.

Le dimanche matin, la veille même de son retour pour Poudlard, Harry avait lu la Gazette du sorcier sur son meurtre. Son message était passé à merveille. Personne ne devait l'insulter, et il était à prendre au sérieux. Il était devenu l'ennemi numéro un en Bulgarie et en Angleterre grâce à ses deux meurtres, d'où il faisait preuve que les frontières ne l'inquiétaient pas. Et un meurtrier capable de se balader de pays en pays pour perpétrer ses meurtres n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Le lundi tôt le matin, Harry se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express pour retourner à Poudlard. Sa « convalescence » par rapport à son évanouissement à cause de sa cicatrice étant finie. Ils étaient peu nombreux dans le train ce jour-là, étant donné que les vacances de noël étaient cette année obligatoirement à Poudlard pour tous les étudiants au-dessus de la quatrième année à cause du bal de noël.

D'ailleurs ça lui faisait penser qu'il avait reçu une lettre de David la veille qu'il avait totalement oublié après avoir lu l'article magnifique sur la mort de John Read. Il chercha donc dans ses affaires la lettre qu'il prit le temps de lire. Mais il fut interrompu dès la première ligne par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit sur un garçon qui devait être en deuxième année.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? demanda-t-il craintif. Personne ne me veut.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, s'exclama-t-il étonné. Allez, dégage avant que je te jette un sort qui te fera regretter ta demande !

Le garçon ferma la porte les larmes aux yeux puis Harry retourna à sa lecture, sidéré qu'un petit garçon lui fasse une telle demande. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'ami, qu'il n'était aimé de personne et qu'il était le souffre-douleur de sa classe qu'il devait être gentil et l'accepter ! Un petit rire franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il reprenne sa lecture, puis il se concentra sur l'écriture de David.

Salut Harry, j'espère que tu t'es reposé et que tu vas mieux, je pense que oui. Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas eu le temps, ou même l'envie, de me donner des nouvelles, mais je vais t'en donner moi !

Le bal s'est relativement bien passé. C'est dingue comme c'est plus simple de parler avec les gens quand tu es absent. Drago a été beaucoup plus bavard, j'ai également pu parler avec Hermione et Neville avec une facilité déconcertante. Au fait, j'ai invité Hermione pour le bal. C'est une fille très intelligente, tu as eu raison de t'intéresser à elle. Elle est très intéressante, elle est très ancrée dans ses principes, également.

Il y a également des nouvelles dont j'aimerais te parler, on en parlera plus en détail quand tu seras revenu demain, mais pour que tu sache un peu l'ambiance sur certains sujets je vais t'en parler.

Je me suis beaucoup entrainé pour la deuxième tâche et je sais exactement ce que je vais faire, déjà un point de réglé. Ensuite Le Tournoi de Duel a été officialisé pour tous les élèves de troisième année et plus. Il commencera juste après la deuxième tâche. Dumbledore a dit que personne n'est obligé d'y participer, et encore moins les Champions, mais je me suis inscrit, je t'ai inscrit également.

Puis le point le plus important : Lord Bhrayor. Un homme qui se fait appeler Lord Bhrayor à tuer Irina Boris et ses parents, ainsi que le journaliste qui l'avait insulté dans son article, sur les deux lieux des meurtres un signe a été retrouvé, une panthère des neiges. Beaucoup à Poudlard commence à craindre qu'il ne devienne le futur Voldemort à cause de sa capacité à passer de puissantes protections magique et sa capacité à passer entre les filets des autorités de deux pays. Il est vraiment pris au sérieux.

Si tu n'es pas au courant, lis la Gazette, elle est très claire.

Il aurait pu éviter de lui envoyer cette lettre un jour avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard ! Il aurait pu tout lui dire aujourd'hui, il était vraiment inutile ce mec ! Mais Harry se mit à sourire en pensent à son ami en tant que stupide, ce n'était pas concevable.

Il brula la lettre puis sortit un livre sur les rituels et se mit à lire durant le reste du trajet.


End file.
